<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Simple Act of Vengeance by Frickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662833">A Simple Act of Vengeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frickles/pseuds/Frickles'>Frickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mesopotamian Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, Child Abuse, F/M, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frickles/pseuds/Frickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter found a loving home after escaping his relatives, but the wizarding world he's dragged into turned out to be anything but magical. Power, fame, and glory may not bring happiness, but they might just be enough to right the wrongs inflicted upon him. Completed on FFN (just not on here)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Usual disclaimers apply.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter I</strong>
</p>
<p>It was a crisp day in Surrey, the kind of clear, sunny days that were a rarity in the London suburb during the typically rainy spring. A tall, somewhat weedy young man with curly brown hair and a nose just a bit too big for his face aimlessly strolled down the sidewalk lane. Samuel Chambers had left his shared flat early this morning, and wandered towards his research lab at University College London in no hurry.</p>
<p>There was almost no breeze, making the air less chilly than one would expect on a March morning. He turned a corner, and nearly stepped into a man with long hair, tied in a ponytail with a silk ribbon.</p>
<p>"Oh, pardon me." Samuel's comment elicited no response, not even a glance from the man, so he continued on his way, walking alongside the perimeter of the local primary school, pondering how unusual it was to see a man in a black gown in Surrey. A flurry of shouts and sudden activity drew his attention.</p>
<p>"Now you'll get it y'little shite!" Samuel cocked his head in surprise, as a chubby, heavy-set boy, perhaps 10 years of age, began to kick a much smaller boy wearing glasses. Two other boys, one tall and the other short and squat, stood in an intimidating fashion, blocking the small boy's escape.</p>
<p>Samuel sighed, recalling his own memories of schoolyard bullies and cruel teasing, and took a deep breath to announce his presence when an earsplitting <em>CRACK!</em> sounded, and the small boy was gone! Everyone present stilled, unable to explain what it was that had just occurred. Samuel's jaw dropped a moment later, though, as a surprised exclamation came from above.</p>
<p>A quick glance up showed the small boy, teetering on the edge of the roof, arms windmilling as he fought and ultimately failed to keep his balance, crashing 25 feet to the concrete below where lay unmoving. Samuel, and the three boys remained too stunned by the sequence of events to even react. '<em>What the hell </em>was<em> that</em>?' he asked himself. Thankfully, to Samuel's mind, the oddly garbed man in a black gown brushed past him as he hurried to reach the boy.</p>
<p>Samuel stared as the man approached, wondering '<em>Where did he get that mask?', </em>noticing what appeared to be a conductor's baton appearing in his hand. At about 6 paces from the injured boy, the baton snapped out along with an exclamation of some unusual words, and a green flash lit the street. Then the man then <em>vanished</em> with another crack! that left echoes around the schoolyard.</p>
<p>"Dud." The squat bully was now nudging the overweight boy that had been attacking the motionless boy, who had not moved an inch since the flash of light. "Dud, what's happening, mate?" There was no response, as the large boy stood as still as the one he had been beating moments ago.</p>
<p>The taller bully had by now run off, presumably to find a teacher, but Samuel and the other two lingered for perhaps two or three minutes, brains trying to process the reality they had just witnessed. Slightly quieter '<em>pops!</em>' began to sound as a half-dozen people in crimson gowns suddenly appeared, out of thin air and set upon the boys with a sense of crisis.</p>
<p>The most obvious observation for Samuel was that every one of them had those sticks, the baton-like sticks that the man in black had used against the boy, prominently held in their hands. He ducked back around the corner he had passed what felt like hours ago, and watched hesitantly as the red-robed individuals waved their sticks over the two boys and their seemingly comatose victim.</p>
<p>"Sweet Merlin! He got hit with another Killing Curse!" remarked one of the two that were standing over the bullies. "There's another boy that's left to fetch a teacher, Shacklebolt, take one of the Obliviators and sort them out, will you?"</p>
<p>A tall black man with a clean-shaved head and a gold earring nodded, and motioned to one of his crimson-clad fellows to follow as he walked towards the school's entrance.</p>
<p>Another series of 'pops!' sounded, and this time an ancient-looking bearded man in a blue dressing gown adorned with butterflies of all things appeared, alongside a severe-looking woman in a green gown, her hair tightly coiled in a bun. The old man approached the red - '<em>Robes, they're wearing robes!' - </em>robed woman who seemed in charge.</p>
<p>"Amelia, what's happened? Is Harry all right?"</p>
<p>"Dumbledore. I should have expected you'd find out about this." The old man, Dumbledore, gave no hint of a reaction to her words. "The fat lump here and his friends were thrashing Mr. Potter when he apparently apparated to the roof using accidental magic." She motioned to the ledge from which the small boy had toppled.</p>
<p>"His aim was a bit off, though, and he fell off almost as soon as he got up there. Then, according to what these two saw, a man in black robes and a white mask approached, cast the Killing Curse at Mr. Potter, and apparated away. You know what this means, Dumbledore."</p>
<p>The old man had a stricken look on his face, and nodded tightly. "They must have been watching him for days. I'd hoped that with their master gone, the Death Eaters would have stayed underground."</p>
<p>"Albus... Potter is alive. What the hell <em>is</em> he?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore looked around at the various red-robes standing in earshot, all of whom hushed in anticipation of his answer while trying to act as though they weren't listening. "Amelia, I think it's best that Mr. Potter receive treatment at Hogwarts. I'm invoking this occurrence as a state secret, per my authority as Chief Warlock. I expect you to have oaths from your Aurors before they leave, and file the paperwork as an act of muggle-baiting with no listed victims. Are we understood?"</p>
<p>One brow raised, and an expression that promised 'this isn't over', Amelia gave a curt nod. "Understood, Chief Warlock." She looked past him, to her... Aurors, Samuel assumed. "Whitehorn, Sunset, the Headmaster will be taking custody of Mr. Potter. Stand down."</p>
<p>The two men that had been crouched over the injured boy stood up and took several steps back, while Dumbledore and the woman he'd arrived with both placed a handkerchief on the boy and vanished as quickly as they'd arrived.</p>
<p>Just then, the black man, '<em>Shacklebolt, she'd called him,' </em>thought Samuel, returned with a pop! along with the man he'd left with. "We've erased the staff's memories and altered the third boy's. Have you taken care of the memories on these two?"</p>
<p>A wave of her stick, an exclamation of '<em>Obliviate!'</em>, and Amelia pronounced the job done. "Let's get back to the Ministry. No one is to leave the ready room until I've had a secrecy oath from you. Move out."</p>
<p>A series of pops!, and the robed individuals were gone. Samuel Chambers, back against the brick wall he'd peered around, slid to the sidewalk. '<em>What the hell did I just witness?'</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter II</strong>
</p>
<p>Three people arrived in the infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Albus Dumbledore levitated Harry Potter's limp body into a nearby bed. Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school Mediwitch, bustled over and administered a series of diagnostic charms, her expression turning more and more grim.</p>
<p>"Albus Dumbledore, how could you! The boy is half-starved and shows evidence of years of physical abuse!"</p>
<p>As Minerva McGonagall rounded on him, the fury of a thousand suns evident on her face, Dumbledore inquired, "But that is the extent of his injuries? He was hit with a second Killing Curse less than an hour ago, Poppy."</p>
<p>Eyes wide, the healer shook her head. "There's no evidence of that, but then what evidence would I look for? No one's ever survived it except -"</p>
<p>"I TOLD you they were the WORST sort of Muggles, Albus! We cannot send him back there!" interrupted McGonagall, unable to hold her tongue, her Scottish brogue appearing in her rage. "Harry must be found a new home."</p>
<p>"Minerva, today has shown that there are still wizards that wish him harm, and are more than capable of acting on those desires. Would you have me place him with an innocent family? How many of them would have survived the curse that young Harry endured yet again?"</p>
<p>"He is a child, Albus. Could you look Lily and James in the eye and tell them what you just told me?"</p>
<p>A shadow passed over Dumbledore's face, and for a moment he looked every one of his 109 years of age. "No. But it must be done. Hopefully, today's assassin believed he succeeded. Harry should remain safe from other wizards at the Dursleys. I'll instruct them to pull him out of primary school and to remain home as often as possible." He turned to the elderly matron. "Poppy, can you heal his injuries to the best of your abilities? He can remain here until tomorrow morning. I will approach the Dursleys this evening and remind them of our agreement."</p>
<p>Poppy nodded, her expression stony. "I'll do my best to vanish and regrow the broken bones that healed incorrectly. Instruct Severus to brew me a full set of nutrient potions, it's apparent he isn't being fed there. You had better make your message clear to them, Albus. No child in our world would face this sort of abuse."</p>
<p>Before Dumbledore could respond, a quiet "Excuse me?" came from the bed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry Potter awoke on the softest bed he'd ever been on. The sheets were clean, the mattress soft, and he even had a pillow beneath his head! He tried to stretch his arms and legs, but the numbing charm that the Auror mediwizard had cast was still affecting him. His blurry vision - '<em>What happened to my glasses?' - </em>could make out three adults nearby. Never having been in a hospital, Harry wasn't able to recognize the antiseptic smell and sterile nature of the infirmary for what it was.</p>
<p>"Excuse me? Where am I?"</p>
<p>The tall blurry form approached and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Harry, my name is Albus Dumbledore. You had an accident, and then were attacked by a bad person. Can you tell us how you feel, and what you remember?"</p>
<p>"Mean person... do you mean Dudley? He's my cousin." Harry could hear, but not see, one of the blurs beyond Dumbledore choking in anger.</p>
<p>"Why don't you tell us what happened, Harry?"</p>
<p>"Well, Dudley and his friends were playing Harry Hunting-"</p>
<p>"What's 'Harry Hunting'?" one of the female voices asked.</p>
<p>"They chase me, and if I can't get away they hit me." He paused for a response, but there was none. Without his glasses, he was unable to see the look of utter contempt that McGonagall levied at Dumbledore. "Dudley likes to get me on the way to school. They.. they were kicking me, I couldn't get away. I <strong>wanted </strong>to get away so bad, and then I was falling somewhere..." Harry trailed off. "I can't remember after that."</p>
<p>There was a moment of quiet, while Albus gathered his thoughts and made a decision. "Harry, you are at a place called Hogwarts. It's the school that your mother and father went to. You were brought here to treat your injuries."</p>
<p>"Another school? What injuries? I don't feel bad, I feel better than I norm-" Harry abruptly stopped talking.</p>
<p>One of the women asked encouragingly, "Yes? Better than what, Harry?"</p>
<p>He didn't respond. Every time he'd told anyone about being hurt, it only got worse. His green eyes dimmed, and he lowered his gaze to his hands in his lap.</p>
<p>"Harry, what do you know of your Mum and Dad?"</p>
<p>"Aunt Petunia told me how they were drunks, and how my dad got them killed in a car crash."</p>
<p>At this, several cries of outrage came from the adults, and sparks appeared from something in the hand of the woman to his left. Harry shrank back against the headboard and looked around for an exit. The hand that came down on his shoulder though, was gentle and not heavy.</p>
<p>"Harry," the man began, "Your parents, James and Lily Potter, were two of the most outstanding people I have ever met. They were not what your Aunt told you." The boy's attention perked, and his eyes snapped to Dumbledore upon hearing his parents' names.</p>
<p>"You didn't know their names, did you?" asked Dumbledore with a sigh. "Harry, this is going to sound strange, but the school you are at is a school of magic. You are a wizard, Harry Potter."</p>
<p>Harry gave no reaction. He had learned, from years of experience, that jokes weren't funny for him, and usually involved a hefty amount of pain. In the end, he decided to try and find a way out of this strange place. "When can I leave here?"</p>
<p>"You'll remain in the infirmary until tomorrow morning, Harry. I'm going to speak with your relatives, and there will be some changes at your home. I'd like you to focus on getting better for now. Madam Pomfrey will have a late breakfast brought for you, as much as you want."</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter, do you normally wear glasses?" Poppy saw him squinting towards Dumbledore.</p>
<p>"Yes, but I don't know where they are."</p>
<p>"No matter, replacements can be easily acquired." A brief wave of his wand, and Dumbledore placed the glasses he'd conjured on Harry's face.</p>
<p>Harry stared at the wand in Dumbledore's hand. "You were telling the truth about magic?" he squeaked.</p>
<p>"Yes, and you will be capable of that and so much more when you start here, Harry. That falling sensation that you experienced at school? That was what we call 'accidental magic'; you wanted to get away, and so your magic made it so. It's quite common among magical children to experience, but rarely so dramatic as your situation."</p>
<p>"How can I learn more magic? Do I get to start tomorrow?"</p>
<p>McGonagall looked away, and a shadow passed over Pomfrey's face. "I'm sorry, Harry, but Hogwarts' first year begins when you are eleven years old. You have two more years to go." Harry reluctantly nodded his acceptance. "I know that it must seem very unfair to learn about magic and not be able to use it, but it is of the utmost importance that you not tell anyone who doesn't already know about magic. There is a whole world of magic out there, but it has to be kept a secret. Do you understand, Harry?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded, mind whirling at the revelations he'd had in the last few minutes. Dumbledore stood, and nodded to Harry, before turning away. "Minerva, perhaps later in the day Hagrid can give young Harry a tour of Hogsmeade. I will inform Severus of the potions you require, Madam Pomfrey. Harry, enjoy your stay at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>As Dumbledore took his leave, a tray piled high with bacon, sausage, pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns, and more appeared on Harry's lap.</p>
<hr/>
<p>For Harry, his experience at Hogwarts was... well, magical. All of his bruises and lingering injuries were healed by Madam Pomfrey, he had a full stomach for the first time in memory, and presently was strolling through the cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade village alongside the largest person he'd ever seen.</p>
<p>"Alrigh' there Harry?" Hagrid asked, seeing Harry gaze around him in wonder.</p>
<p>"Yes Mr. Hagrid. It's just really neat!"</p>
<p>His excitement caused a booming laugh in the half-giant. "Sure is, Harry. And non' o' this 'Mr.' nonsense. I'm jus' Hagrid. So, wha' ya' feel like seein'? Bookstore? Joke shop? Lunch?"</p>
<p>Harry's stomach growled, despite eating mere hours before. "Can I see the bookstore, then lunch?"</p>
<p>"Sure thing, 'arry. C'mon."</p>
<p>"Um, Hagrid? Where are we?"</p>
<p>Hagrid slowed, realizing his stride easily outpaced Harry's. "I tol' ya, Hogsmeade!"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "No, I mean, where are we in the United Kingdom? Are we still near London?"</p>
<p>"Oh! Nah, we're in northern Scotland. Dufftown's 'bout a two hour walk to'tha west. But magical folk don' travel the same way that muggles do. You'll see that for y'self when we take ya back t'London tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Okay." And with that, the quiet boy focused on enjoying the sights and sounds of his first day in the magical world.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that night, Harry was experiencing being 'tucked in' for the first time he could remember, as Madam Pomfrey laid out the various potions for him to drink.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Pomfrey?"</p>
<p>"It's Madam Pomfrey, Harry."</p>
<p>"Sorry. Can I ask why nobody has figured out magic is real before?"</p>
<p>Pomfrey motioned for him to begin drinking the potions while she responded. "Many, many years ago, the muggles and magicals coexisted to an extent. But our abilities frightened them; muggles took to attacking wizards and witches, and so it was decided that we would separate ourselves from the muggles. We developed spells to make them forget magical things, and even to this day our government – the Ministry of Magic – has a full cadre of trained Obliviators to ensure that no muggles learn of our existence. That's why Professor Dumbledore said it is important you never tell anyone that doesn't know about magic that it exists."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, and with the last potion consumed, his eyes fluttered and he fell into a deep sleep. Pomfrey brushed her hand across his face, idly noticing as his hair moved that the trademark lightning bolt scar was barely noticeable.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, furiously weighing the changes that the day had wrought. Learning first that Harry was treated far worse than he'd ever imagined, finding out he'd survived yet another Killing Curse, and exposing Harry to magic sooner than anticipated all raised a number of problematic issues.</p>
<p>He'd visited the Dursley residence after the talk in the infirmary, and had to … persuade them to adjust Harry's circumstances. Even a soul as forgiving as Albus' did not take kindly to learning the boy had been stuffed in a cupboard like a box of seasonal decorations. Harry would return to find he had his own bedroom, and with any luck the physical abuse would cease.</p>
<p>Harry was truly a remarkable boy. Despite an upbringing similar to that of Tom Riddle, Harry couldn't be more different. Albus sucked on a lemon drop, and smiled at Fawkes' cheerful melody. At least this was one mistake of his that wouldn't threaten the Wizarding World.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His outstretched finger made contact with the glove, and with a jerk on his navel the portkey activated. Harry opened his eyes, nauseous from the spinning, and realized he was standing at the front door of Number Four, Privet Drive.</p>
<p>"Boy! Get in here this second, we need to discuss the house rules." Vernon's mood was like a cold shower over Harry. He numbly followed his uncle inside and stood in front of him and his aunt in their pristine living room.</p>
<p>"Those freaks came by and told us how you endangered Dudley. There will be no more of that, do you understand? You are not to speak or even look at Dudley outside of this home." That didn't sound too bad to Harry, so he nodded his understanding. "Now, it was also recommended to us that you no longer attend school. But Pet doesn't need a freak like you underfoot every waking minute, so you'll be back in class, on time and with no more <em>incidents</em>, are we clear?" Another nod, and Vernon continued. "You can sleep in Dudley's second bedroom from now on, but I don't want to see you in this house from breakfast until dinner. Now get changed and get to school, Dudley's already left."</p>
<p>Harry leapt up the stairs, grabbing his threadbare bookbag and rushed out the door. The teachers at school would often make him sit in the corner when he was late, and even regular days were difficult enough without the extra negative attention.</p>
<p>Turning the corner he could see the fence line of the primary school, and quickened his pace. He might not be late after all!</p>
<p>That thought was quickly dashed as a hand reached out and held him in place by grabbing Harry's bag. He turned, and saw an adult, maybe 30 years old, with curly brown hair. "You're looking pretty healthy for a kid that got beat up, fell off a roof, and shot with some sort of magic light."</p>
<p>At the word magic, Harry's jaw just about dropped to the floor. "My name's Samuel Chambers, and I was hoping you could explain just what happened here yesterday."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter III</strong>
</p>
<p>"Amelia, how delightful to see you."</p>
<p>"Dumbledore." The stoic, monocled woman gave a brief nod toward the seat in front of her desk. "I take it you're here to follow up on the attack on Potter?"</p>
<p>"Do you have any further information?"</p>
<p>The head of the DMLE passed Dumbledore a thin folder. "None. I've had Moody take a different cadet to Privet Drive three times per week for 'training' on <em>homenum revelio</em>. There has been no one watching Number Four, and everything has appeared as it should." Dumbledore was impressed. It was a sound tactic. "I've also had the Improper Use of Magic Office remove Mr. Potter's signature and address from the underage monitors. If his location leaked from there, then the spy won't be getting any more information."</p>
<p>"I imagine Mafalda was most reluctant to acquiesce."</p>
<p>Amelia snorted. "That's putting it mildly. I had to threaten to sack her for refusing a direct order, and supervised the deactivation myself. The woman's a nightmare, honestly."</p>
<p>"Merely a dedicated public servant, just like yourself my dear." Twinkling blue eyes accompanied Dumbledore's wry smile. "Still, it seems like you've done all you can. Thank you for keeping me informed. I'll take my leave."</p>
<hr/>
<p>He'd missed work yesterday. How could he not? After watching people appear and vanish out of nowhere; using actual mind control powers; and the apparent existence, in an organizational fashion no less, of an unknown group of superpowered people, going to the lab and continuing with his experiments was downright impossible.</p>
<p>Samuel Chambers thought he understood better than most the way the universe worked. Only one year away from completing his Ph.D. in organic chemistry, the idea of an entire hidden group with paranormal powers was not the kind of thing that could be brushed off.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? Are the boys who had their... their memories wiped all right?" Samuel was relieved to encounter the small boy. He'd been leaning against the wall, likely looking all sorts of suspicious outside a school of all places for almost a half hour now. '<em>Thank goodness the kid showed before someone called the cops!' </em>he thought with an internal chuckle.</p>
<p>"Who got their memories wiped? Who are you?" Even though the man wasn't holding onto his bookbag any longer, Harry made no move to continue towards school. He had to know if this man knew about his brand new secret.</p>
<p>"Right, sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Like I said, I'm Sam, I work at University College London. I pass by here every morning on my walk to the Tube station. I watched everything happen yesterday morning. I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt."</p>
<p>"Um, thanks." The boy didn't say anything else except stare oddly at Samuel, his green eyes taking measure of him.</p>
<p>"I suppose it makes sense that there wasn't anything about what happened to you on the news, don't you think?" He began, trying a less direct approach. "Mighty useful thing, being able to change memories, isn't it?"</p>
<p>It must have been the right thing to say, because the little boy – <em>Henry? Harvey? What did they call him? - </em>seemed immediately disarmed and wore a wide smile on his face. "It's brilliant, isn't it? I can't believe it's been there all along."</p>
<p>"So you found out what happened after? You were quite out of it when that Dumbledore chap took you away."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry never got the warnings other 9 year-olds received from their parents; the Dursleys certainly would not have complained if he were abducted one day. So when a stranger stopped him on the street, it didn't ring any alarms. Indicating that he was aware of magical world that Harry had all of a single day's worth of experience in, didn't either.</p>
<p>"The mediwitch took care of me. They said someone tried to hurt me, but I don't remember much. I woke up at Hogwarts, and then I got a tour of Hogsmeade!"</p>
<p>"I saw who attacked you. He was wearing a white mask and black robes." That information seemed of little consequence to Harry. "What's your name?"</p>
<p>"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."</p>
<p>"Well, Harry, I guess you could say that I'm a scientist. I work in a lab, doing experiments into things that cause reactions at really small levels. Does that make sense?"</p>
<p>"Um, kind of." It didn't to Harry, but he was a smart enough kid to realize additional details wouldn't change that.</p>
<p>Samuel gave Harry a genuine smile. "It'd be brilliant if you could tell me a little more about what happened. I know you're late for school, but could we talk more about magic soon?"</p>
<p>"Actually..." Harry look apprehensively at the entrance to his school, knowing he was already late. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had told him not to tell anyone that didn't already know about magic, but Sam didn't really fit that, did he? The Dursleys obviously were aware magic was real. It wasn't a big stretch of Harry's limited imagination that Sam might, also. In the end, it was a quick and easy decision to talk with someone about magic over being in the same room with Dudley, and being in trouble with the teacher at that. "I can talk now."</p>
<p>Sam cocked one eyebrow in a funny way, but nodded an affirmative. "C'mon kid, I'll buy you a pastry on the way to the Tube. Have you ever been to a chemistry lab before?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was obvious to Samuel that Harry wasn't used to any sort of positive attention. He happily prattled on about the few details he'd picked up about the Wizarding World with almost no prompting. After a quick meeting with his professor to push back his experiments by a week, Sam and Harry strolled through the manicured campus of University Central London.</p>
<p>"... And I can't wait until I get a wand of my own. I'll do all kinds of cool spells!" Harry was practically bouncing in excitement.</p>
<p>"There's no way to do magic without a wand? Are you sure? I saw you, er, teleport to the roof without one. You didn't know any spell to do that, did you?</p>
<p>Harry stood stock still. Unlike the previous day, March weather had returned with a bitter wind that had most people indoors, leaving the footpath near the intramural field deserted. "I never thought of it that way. You're saying I don't need to wait two years to do magic. I can do it right now!"</p>
<p>"Nothing to lose by trying, is there?"</p>
<p>Hands thrust out in front like he was trying to stop a moving car, Harry braced himself. Every muscle tensed, eyes closed, fingers taut and fully extended, he stood like a statue of determination.</p>
<p>The wind continued to blow. Nothing happened. "It didn't work."</p>
<p>"What were you trying to do, Harry?"</p>
<p>"Magic." was Harry's earnest response, complete with an air of absolute innocence.</p>
<p>Sam couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, guffawing so hard in fact, that he didn't notice the green eyes of the young boy next to him begin to shine with an unnatural light. Bad things usually followed when people laughed at Harry. Pain was usually sandwiched between other people's laghter. Someone that was <strong>really</strong> on his side wouldn't laugh at him.</p>
<p>The green hue intensified to a dull glow. Trails of emerald light begin to drift upward, out of his irises. The fringe of hair that covered his forehead began to rise, exposing the scar that was even less visible than when Pomfrey had observed it the night before.</p>
<p>A sense of foreboding settled over Sam as he realized there was no longer any wind blowing, not even a light breeze. His laughter quieted as he straightened and took in the sight before him. Harry looked... dangerous. How could a waifish 9 year-old, who'd looked as though he stepped straight from the pages of Oliver Twist be doing this? Sam met the glowing eyes, eyes the same shade as the light that struck Harry the day before. One of Harry's eyebrows crooked upward, in a shallow imitation of the very expression that Sam had made earlier.</p>
<p>There was no sound. No '<em>boom'</em> or '<em>slap' </em>or '<em>crunch', </em>not even a '<em>whoosh'</em>. One moment he was staring at Harry, the next he was flying backward with such momentum it felt as though he were tied by the waist to the back of an automobile. Skidding and rolling with such force that his coat tore, Sam came to a rest nearly 30 feet away. Groaning, he raised himself off his back with one arm, using the other to pat himself down in an attempt to gauge the damage. A touch to his spinning head made him wonder if he had a concussion, and from the feel he certainly had quite a bit of grass in his hair.</p>
<p>He caught sight of a fleeing Harry, and shouted for him to wait. Pulling himself up on his hands and knees, Sam staggered to his feet and pursued the kid. Trying to think of something to say, he yelled the only thing that came to mind, "You don't have any money for the Tube!"</p>
<p>Amazingly, the logic of such a statement cut through Harry's panic, and he stopped running. Seeing Sam, hunched over but standing nonetheless, he began to warily walk back toward the only piece – in Harry's mind, at least – of the world awaiting him in two years.</p>
<p>"You did it, kid. You really did it. That was amazing!" Ebullient praise was not what Harry was expecting to receive as he drew closer to Sam. But the man, looking as though he'd been roughed up and left outside a pub for hours, was beaming at him with pride. It was the first time Harry could remember seeing such a look.</p>
<p>"I knew you could do it. C'mon, I'll buy you something to eat while I get cleaned up. What time are your parents expecting you?"</p>
<p>"My parents are dead." And with that simple statement, Sam remembered that Harry was not the key to unlocking a secret world of magic; he was the little boy that was getting beat up outside a school building, who had - magicians or wizards orwhatever – ambushing him; that apparently didn't have parents or – '<em>by the look of him' –</em> even a steady source of food.</p>
<p>"I think you should tell me a little more about yourself, Harry."</p>
<p>And thus was an unusual friendship formed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Let me get this straight – you abducted a child from outside his school for the entire day?"</p>
<p>Sam sighed as he put antiseptic cream on on his skinned elbows. "Norm, quit being an ass. He's the kid I told you about yesterday."</p>
<p>"How could I forget? The teleporting boy that has spacemen from another dimension chasing him. You're lucky you didn't get arrested for kidnapping."</p>
<p>"It was real, Norm. Harry proved that today. How do you think I got this banged up? The kid blew me back like I was thrown from a train, without even lifting a finger! It was incredible!"</p>
<p>Norman Peters chuckled at the condition his flatmate was in, but declined to respond. Sam had been staying in his guest room for just over 6 months. When Sam's funding at UCL was cut, Norm and his girlfriend offered it to Sam for a year while he finished his doctorate. The two had met in secondary school, back when Norm had aspirations of being a writer, and Sam dreams of being a scientist. For some reason, the logical and fact-driven Sam instantly clicked with the somewhat spacey and imaginative Norm.</p>
<p>Unlike Sam, Norm never followed through on his passion for writing. Instead, he worked at an advertising agency in the City, earning a comfortable living.</p>
<p>"There's something else about Harry," Sam continued, almost as if in passing, "He's definitely being mistreated at home."</p>
<p>Norm's eyes widened and his fists balled. "How do you know that?"</p>
<p>"C'mon Norm, are you forgetting that we practically grew up together? How many times did I see you squirrel away bits of food? You never knew when your next meal would be, and neither does he." Norm's father had left his mother when he was in primary school, and she in turn had tried to drink away her problems. Life had been very difficult for many years. "His clothes might as well be rags, for all they actually keep him warm. Plus, when I dropped him off, his Uncle couldn't have given two shits less where Harry'd been all day, alone with a complete stranger. He just grabbed the kid by the arm and jerked him inside. Apologized to me like suffering Harry's presence was an offense."</p>
<p>"Let's call DfE then!" an incensed Norm raged.</p>
<p>"And then what? Have him disappear into the foster system? You haven't heard a damn thing I've said! The kid is a <em>wizard</em>, Norm! He's got two years before his world takes him back." Norm scoffed derisively at Sam's statement. "I'm not lying, Norm. It really happened, all of it."</p>
<p>"What are you two yelling about? Some of us have to work in the morning, you know." A short, slightly portly brunette poked her head out of the kitchen, trying to suss out the source of the conflict between the two men. "Good lord, Sam, did you fall in a ditch?"</p>
<p>"Hi Diane. Yea, something like that. Sorry for the racket. Norm, I'm going to see him tomorrow. I told my advisor I wouldn't be at the lab til next week, so I'm going to keep testing Harry's abilities. I'll see if he opens up at all, and then we can make a decision about whether to involve the authorities. Sound fair?"</p>
<p>Diane Malone's eyebrows shot up at that, but Norm quelled his longtime girlfriend with a brief shake of his head. He'd trust his friend's judgment, for now.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Marvelous job, Harry!"</p>
<p>A light blush adorning his face, Harry looked around the copse of trees behind Norm and Sam's apartment building. "I'm not very good at control, though." Indeed, there were cracked trunks, broken branches, and great divots in the ground.</p>
<p>Sam had Harry practicing how to lift things with his power-, no, with his <em>magic</em>. Harry had grown more and more comfortable utilizing his ability, but it was almost always far more forceful than intended. Sam would ask for a leaf on a tree, and Harry would rip the branch off. He'd ask for a plant or flower, and Harry would pull a wheelbarrow's worth of the earth out of the ground.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe that's the kind of thing a wand is good for, eh? I bet your professors will be really impressed, Harry. You're going to be way ahead of the other kids!"</p>
<p>It had been close to a year since the attack on Harry, and he'd taken to spending more and more time with Sam, testing the kinds of things Harry could do with magic. "Ready to tuck in? I think Diane made steak and kidney pie for supper."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes lit up. That was another big change that had occurred in the passing weeks. Diane and Norm had taken to caring for Harry like a duck to water. Norm, recognizing the opportunity to do what no adult had done for him when he needed help; Diane, whose heart had broken when Harry told her she had given him his first ever hug.</p>
<p>What was even more remarkable was how close Harry had become to the young couple. Even though Sam spent more time actually with Harry, the boy's desire for parental figures made Norm and Diane's affection almost irresistible to the 9 year-old. That Norm had taken Sam along when he went to threaten Harry's horrid relatives into allowing him to spend weekends at Norm's also went a long way to earning Harry's trust.</p>
<p>"Are you two all finished up with your exercises?" Diane asked as she set the table. While Norm had seen evidence, first hand, of Harry's magical ability, Diane had yet to accompany Sam and Harry on their 'training' excursions. That she regarded him solely as a sweet and kind boy further endeared her to Harry.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'll leave him in your care. I have to get back to the lab, this dissertation won't write itself. Same time next week, Harry?" Sam, nearing the end of his studies, was closing in a hard deadline to complete his degree. "I spoke with Norm, he's got our train tickets and the rental car. Excited to go back to Hogsmeade?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded enthusiastically, and waved goodbye as Sam left the flat. "He really should have remembered your gloves, your hands are freezing! Why you have to spend two hours outside after school in the middle of March, I'll never understand." Diane held Harry's hands between her own and blew warm air over his icy fingers.</p>
<p>Harry pretended to be embarrassed over her incessant mothering, but even after a year he couldn't get enough. Someone finally cared about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter IV</strong>
</p>
<p>"All set, honey?"</p>
<p>A young girl, two days away from being 11 years old, looked away from her own mirrored reflection to glance in the direction of the query.</p>
<p>"I guess so, Auntie. Do I have to wear this dress? It feels like when I used to play dress up with Mum's clothes." Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, approached her niece from behind and looked at the reflection that Susan had found so vexing.</p>
<p>"Nonsense, you look lovely. Madam Malkin did an excellent job with the dress." She began braiding Susan's hair into a standard braided plait. "Are you excited for the Equinox? I heard from Augusta that the Greengrasses, MacMillans, and MacDougals will be in attendance. All of them have heirs starting with you next year."</p>
<p>"I'd rather celebrate the holiday with just you and the Abbotts. It's so awkward being around them, no one ever relaxes and acts like normal people."</p>
<p>Amelia grinned, knowing that many pureblood heirs over-acted in ways they imagined were proper and formal. If only they knew that even Wizengamot members spoke less formally and more to the point. She recalled receiving a formal greeting from Zacharias, the Smith Heir, in Diagon days prior, and how she'd had to hold in her laughter. "I'm glad you take a more mature attitude towards that sort of posturing, Susie. Now put on your heels, it's time to floo over."</p>
<p>Firmly calling "Longbottom Manor!" and stepping through the fireplace, the Bones women were met by a tall, round boy with hair the color of straw.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Longbottom Manor, M-madam Bones," he stuttered. "May I escort you to the parlor?"</p>
<p>With a quick, but humorous glance to her niece, Amelia smiled kindly at the Longbottom Heir. "That's quite alright Neville, I'm sure I recall where it is from my last visit, two weeks ago." She made her way through the doorway and entered the second door on her right. A string quartet under animation charms played a light-hearted Mozart concerto, and a half-dozen adults in formal robes sipped drinks served by a house elf, levitating a serving dish through the parlor.</p>
<p>Back in the entrance hall, Neville turned to Susan. "How do you do, Heiress Bones?"</p>
<p>"Oh come off it, Neville, you've known Susan since you were in nappies," said a new voice, as Hannah Abbott and her parents stepped out of the fireplace. "Hi Susie, love your dress!"</p>
<p>"Lord Abbott, Lady Abbott. M-may I escort you to the parlor?"</p>
<p>"Certainly Neville, lead the way. You girls have fun, and be on your best behavior." The adult Abbotts followed Neville out of the room.</p>
<p>Hannah grabbed both of Susan's hands and squealed. "Are you excited? In two days you will officially be eligible for Hogwarts!"</p>
<p>Susan nodded vigorously. "I am so excited. Auntie said we could go get my wand! We'll be able to do real magic soon - I so wish it were September already!"</p>
<p>Hannah gave Susan a sly look, one almost too old for her face. "I'm sure that finally getting to meet Harry Potter has nothing to do with your excitement, either..."</p>
<p>"I certainly hope you two can offer better conversation than fantasizing about the Boy-Who-Lived," a droll voice commented. "I get enough of that from Astoria."</p>
<p>Hannah rolled her eyes at the new arrival, flipping her short blonde hair out of her eyes. Any reply she was going to make, however, was cut off by Neville hustling back into the room and bowing formally. "Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass, may I..."</p>
<p>Rather than listen to Neville stumble through another greeting, Susan pulled Hannah towards the already open grand doors that exited to the grounds of Longbottom Estate. "Why did you have to bring up Harry like that?" she whispered fiercely once they were outdoors. Neither girl noticed Daphne pause, out of sight just inside the doorway, but well within earshot.</p>
<p>"What? It's just a bit of fun. Don't think I didn't notice you got rid of all the books and posters last year. I figured it was finally okay to tease you about it."</p>
<p>"Hannah," Susan said slowly, "I didn't get rid of anything. My aunt came home from work one day last year, took all of my posters down, gathered my Boy-Who-Lived books, and threw them all in the fire place."</p>
<p>The Abbott heiress gasped. "Why would she do that?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. She told me that those books are made up, that Harry deserved better than to be the modern equivalent of Beedle Bard. She told me to remember that Harry was an orphan too, but that he didn't have any family left to take care of him."</p>
<p>Daphne, still unseen, frowned. "Wow. I wonder what set her off?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. But she's right. Mum and Dad got sick when I was five years old; even still it's sometimes hard to remember what their voices sounded like, how it felt when they hugged me." Two tear tracks slid down Susan's cheeks. "Harry doesn't have any of that. He'll never know anything about his Mum and Dad."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Susie. You're right." Hannah gathered her best friend into a hug, while Daphne pondered just what Amelia Bones could have run across to elicit such a reaction from the normally stern Auror.</p>
<p>"Daphne, can I help you with something?" Neville, Ernie, Morag MacDougal, and Blaise Zabini had emerged from the entrance hall and blown her cover.</p>
<p>"No, Heir Longbottom, I was merely waiting for my host before wandering off on my own." From the biting glare that Susan and Hannah were leveling at her, no one bought her excuse.</p>
<p>"Where is Astoria? I thought she'd have come with you," asked Morag, eager to smooth over any brewing conflict.</p>
<p>"She is spending the weekend with specialists at St. Mungo's. Thank you for asking, Morag."</p>
<p>Giving a polite nod in return, Morag swept Susan and Hannah back inside to assist in repairing Susan's smudged cosmetics. Neville seemed much more at ease outdoors, seated on the manor's steps, while Blaise and Daphne exchanged grins. "What upset Susan?" he asked in a low voice.</p>
<p>"Her aunt apparently found out something unpleasant about Harry Potter. You know that's going to be a nightmare, starting the same year as the Boy-Who-Lived. Why couldn't Astoria be the oldest, instead of me?"</p>
<p>"Okay Daph, sure. You're just as curious as the rest of us, admit it."</p>
<p>"He's right Daphne." cut in Neville, surprising Blaise and Daphne. They hadn't thought he could hear their whispers. "Harry struck down the most powerful Dark wizard in British history since Morgana. He hasn't been seen or heard from since. I don't think there's a witch or wizard in Britain that isn't dying to know what he's like."</p>
<p>"Well I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to learn all about him in Gryffindor, Longbottom."</p>
<p>"What makes you think Harry will be a Lion?" asked Hannah, hands on her hips as the girls returned from the washroom.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't he? Both his parents were, and his grandfather."</p>
<p>"His grandmother was a Slytherin, though," interjected Neville. When everyone looked at him, he shrugged. "What? Our families were really close. His mum was my Godmother, according to Gran."</p>
<p>"The Boy-Who-Lived in Slytherin... imagine the headlines!" laughed boisterous Ernie MacMillan, who'd remained quiet up to this point. "There'd be broken hearts up all across the Isles!"</p>
<p>"Not everyone would be broken-hearted over that," Daphne calmly replied. The whole group looked at her like she'd grown a second head, and she blushed and corrected herself. "I meant Astoria!"</p>
<p>The group laughed, but Daphne noticed that Susan remained unsmiling as she coolly stared directly at her. This party had ended up more interesting than she'd expected...</p>
<hr/>
<p>Opening his wardrobe and withdrawing his Auror robes, Corban Yaxley paused with the door open. A bit of a black robe peeked out from his other clothing. It had been a year since he'd donned those robes, a year since he had put down the Potter mongrel like the half-blooded dog he was. Yaxley savored the memory with an almost sexual delight; it was so easy, to stroll right up to the little bastard and put an AK between his eyes.</p>
<p>It was unusual that there was no news about the Boy-Who-Lived no longer 'living up' to that moniker. Chuckling at his own wit, he guessed Dumbledore must have managed to cover it up. Based on the inability of the Magic Reversal squad that had responded that morning to discuss the case, secrecy oaths were invoked. Only top Wizengamot officials had that kind of authority.</p>
<p>He put on his Auror robes and prepared for his weekly patrol of Hogsmeade.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Albus Dumbledore reached for a lemon sherbet and plopped it into his mouth while he read over Arabella's letter. The elderly squib had noticed that Harry's health seemed to have improved significantly over the last year, with the boy appearing to be a more proper height and weight for his age.</p>
<p>He'd purchased the property for Figg one street over from Privet Drive, on Wisteria Walk, less than a week after Harry's attack. It was with genuine relief that she reported his treatment was no longer the tragedy it once was. Satisfied at the first part of the letter, he neglected to read on to the end, where Arabella noted that Harry left Number Four every Friday afternoon, not to return until the following Monday morning. Minerva's complaints about Severus required a certain level of concentration to finesse, after all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Have you tried to make fire, Harry?"</p>
<p>They were an hour into their hike, though it might be considered more of a leisurely stroll for Norm. With only general directions from Harry ("two hours west of Dufftown, a small village two or three times as large as the neighborhood the Dursleys lived in"), Norman and Samuel had disembarked with Harry from the Virgin Rail train and drove a rental car for roughly 90 minutes, before parking in a small Scottish hamlet and setting off on foot.</p>
<p>The area they were walking in was a spot on the map, roughly 15 square kilometers, that had no towns or villages. It was marked in the same fashion that privately owned, undeveloped land was, which was the best lead that Sam was able to come up with.</p>
<p>"I never really thought about it. What made you think of that, Norm?"</p>
<p>"Well, Gandalf could in the Lord of the Rings, remember?" Norm had taken to passing on every book he'd read about wizards and witchcraft to Harry, his imagination inspiring new ideas that Sam would then have Harry try and replicate.</p>
<p>Harry looked back at Sam, the academic woefully out of shape and sweating profusely. "Take a break to give it a go, you reckon?"</p>
<p>Sam plopped down onto the grass, not even bothering to remove his pack first. Norm helped Harry out of his shoulder straps, and placed both of their hiking packs on the ground before getting out water (for Sam) and a snack (for Harry). "Y'know, you and Diane take to this whole parenting thing way too easily." Both Norm and Harry pinked at Sam's rasping comment.</p>
<p>"Okay Harry," Sam began, having regained his breath, "Fire is created by materials that are combustible igniting from an outside energy source, and sustained by the consumption of oxygen or another oxidizing compound. In short, you will want your magic to be the 'spark' that starts the fire." He looked around the grassy area where they were seated. "Maybe we should wait until we're closer to water, like a stream or something..."</p>
<p>"It'll be fine, Sam. Harry, do you have any questions?" The ten-year-old shook his head. "Okay, let's see what you can do. Here, I've got this shopping list Diane gave me yesterday. That combustible enough?" Sam nodded an affirmative. "Have at it, Bastian!"</p>
<p>Harry grinned, having watched a VHS copy of <em>Never Ending Story</em> with Norm and Diane the previous weekend. Crossing his arms, his eyes took on an unearthly shine. Though Sam and Norm couldn't sense it, a pressure began to build in the small area they where they rested. The sounds of birds chirping, insects buzzing slowly faded into silence, but, after a moment or two, resumed.</p>
<p>"Didn't work, eh? Thought you had it there for a second." Norm, easy-going as ever, reached out to hand over a water bottle for the boy.</p>
<p>"Hold on, Norm. Harry, remember – all you're doing is ignition. The fire is already there, waiting to burn; it just needs your magic to act as a catalyst. In this case, your power is doing the same thing that striking a match is. Try again."</p>
<p>Harry replayed the words in his mind. He could drag rooted trees out of the ground, lighting a match was nothing! The two men watched as Harry repeated his actions from moments before. Eyes aglow, nature stilled; this time, though, the sensation strengthened rather than waned. Uncrossing his arms, Harry motioned like he was fanning the air in one fluid motion, and as if in response, the grocery list from Diane was consumed with a dazzling white flame, akin to magnesium burning. It immediately spread beyond the piece of paper, lighting the grass and steadily advancing towards a more dense set of trees beyond.</p>
<p>"Harry! You've got to stop!" Norm shouted, as the intense heat blistered his hand before he could scoot away.</p>
<p>Harry closed his eyes, and when he reopened them they were his typical green color. He ran towards Norm, huddled next to him as an inferno of sizzling flames quickly spread around them. Sam crouched down next to the two, one hand on Harry's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Listen to me very closely Harry." The boy remained huddled under Norm's arm, unable to tear his gaze away from the new hiking pack that Diane had purchased for him, watching almost hypnotically as the white flame reduced it to a crumpled grey shape in less than a minute. "Harry! Snap out of it, goddammit!"</p>
<p>Viscerally shaking his head, Harry focused intently on Sam, who was already talking. "You created fire, now you're going to create water. This is only slightly more complicated, but only because you won't have something like the grocer's list to focus on. Are you listening? Good. Water is nothing more than two hydrogen atoms combined with one oxygen atom. Remember how hydrogen is the simplest element? It's easy, remember?" Harry nodded, sweat evaporating almost as soon as it emerged in the intense heat.</p>
<p>"All you've got to do is will the combination. Be the catalyst, Harry. You can do this."</p>
<p>Harry shakily stood up, limbs quivering in fear. He took a deep breath, feeling lightheaded – '<em>because the fire is burning all the oxygen!', </em>he realized – and summoned his magic. His eyes shined, the fire waned, and a bubble of water, no larger than Sam's fist, appeared above the flames, creating a brief gout of smoke before vanishing.</p>
<p>"That's great Harry, but you're going to need a lot more. Remember, the ingredients are everywhere around us. Just put them together. We believe in you." Staring at Norm who was doing his best to smile encouragingly, Harry realized that it was true. He had never doubted him, not for a second. Neither had Diane. Without ever asking for a thing in return, the young couple had given him something he had spent years softly crying for in his cupboard under the stairs.</p>
<p>And even Sam, who Harry sometimes felt treated him more like one of his lab experiments. He had spent months of his time, probably delayed finishing his degree, all for Harry to practice with his magic. Together, they were all more than friends. They were... it was almost like they were...</p>
<p>Harry turned towards the fire, now burning so hot the flames were almost incandescent, and summoned his magic, harder than he ever had before. He <em>pulled</em> on his ability, that wellspring inside and felt the pressure that accompanied its use return. The spread of the flames slowed, as though the fire itself were hesitating in the face of his power. Tendrils of emerald light were leaking from his irises, and his loose t-shirt became buoyant, almost as though Harry were underwater.</p>
<p>He would not let his family burn.</p>
<p>He would be the catalyst.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dominic Maestro stepped outside his music shop, located on a side street at the edge of Hogsmeade, pondering whether to close early for a firewhiskey at the Hog's Head, or to stay open on the off-chance a customer would stop by.</p>
<p>It wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts students, so despite it being a Saturday afternoon, the sleepy Scottish village was just locals. Still, Augusta Longbottom had stopped by just three days ago, unannounced, and ordered a string quartet of instruments with animation charms. <em>'You really can never tell when business will arrive', </em>Maestro thought glumly, preparing to turn and walk back inside the Music Shop.</p>
<p>A strange sound reached his ears before he could get back to work. It was unusual, like someone had triggered a shower rune just around the corner. Almost like... rushing... "Merlin's balls!"</p>
<p>Maestro jumped through the open door to his shop as a veritable <em>wave of water</em>, at least as tall as Hagrid descended on Hogsmeade from the west. The flash flood smashed into businesses and homes, and the shopkeeper could hear shattering sounds, as some sloppy residents had neglected to charm their windows to be unbreakable. The wave passed with a deafening roar, leaving shocked villagers to gather their wits and stare dumbfounded at puddles leftover from the flood. The flood that came on a clear day, in a landlocked village in the middle of Scotland, during the first day of spring. The Equinox.</p>
<p>That evening, when the <em>Daily Prophet</em> reported on the inexplicable Hogsmeade Flood of 1991, no one would recall seeing the gusts of smoke that lingered in the air roughly 5 kilometers to the west.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter V</strong>
</p>
<p>"I never imagined something like him could exist."</p>
<p>Norm tried to find a Sam-shaped outline in the darkness. By general agreement, the three of them had enough fire for the weekend, and with Harry's pack lost to the fire, they were short two tent stakes and a sleeping bag. Norm was seated nearby the 10-year-old, who was fast asleep after the combined stresses of the afternoon.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Did you see that fire? That clearing we were in is an ash heap." Norm didn't reply, still ashamed at his part in pushing Harry to start the fire. "But that's nothing compared to the water."</p>
<p>"I don't know Sam, the fire certainly had a more lasting impression on me."</p>
<p>"It burned hotter than a natural fire, sure, but do you have any idea how much water Harry made out of nothing? We're talking tens of millions of liters, minimum; hell, I'm probably underestimating. All because a little boy wanted it to appear. He blows past every hurdle placed in front of him. It's rather remarkable, really. I'm starting to see why they work so hard to keep our worlds separate. The amount of energy we would consume trying to artificially create that m-"</p>
<p>"That's great Sam, really. Now shut your yap; if you wake him up I'm gonna thump you." Norm stared up at the stars, and tried to shut down his sense of unease. The way Sam talked about Harry when the boy couldn't hear him had bothered Norm recently. He and Diane had started taking up more and more of the time Harry stayed with them while Sam had been focused on his own work. Maybe it was the increased distance since Sam had got his own flat; maybe it was the immersion in a scientific setting; whatever the cause, Sam had lately been much more interested in pushing Harry's abilities, trying to find his limits – if indeed he had any.</p>
<p>Or maybe Norm worried more about Harry because the bright and innocent child had wormed his way into his and Diane's hearts.</p>
<p>"We need to talk what our plan is if we find Hogsmeade."</p>
<p>"Shite, Sam, can we just get some rest and let it be? Worry about finding the place, first."</p>
<p>"No, listen and listen good. You've never seen any wizard but Harry. They can do things he can't. It's like a bad sci-fi plot, Norm; they control minds and alter memories. Harry told me how hard their world works to keep us out. Did you think if we wander in that they'll congratulate us and call for a parade? Think, Norm! We've been walking through the woods for a reason."</p>
<p>He grudgingly admitted Sam had a point. "So, what? It's not like we can do magic."</p>
<p>"I asked some undergrads that went to America for spring break to bring me back a souvenir from Disneyworld. I'd like you to not take the mickey if we need it tomorrow."</p>
<p>"That's it? You're just going to leave it at that?"</p>
<p>"For now. Oh, and if we have to interact with them, keep quiet and let Harry and I handle the talking."</p>
<p>Norm closed his eyes and willed sleep to come. He'd been tired of this conversation since it had begun.</p>
<p>"Norm."</p>
<p>"<em>What,</em>" he hissed.</p>
<p>"Do you understand? This is serious."</p>
<p>"I get it, <em>fuck, </em>Sam. Just let me sleep."</p>
<p>Before he drifted off, Norm considered that it might be time for Harry to start sharing more about the Wizarding World with him and Diane, and not letting Sam have such unfettered control over that part of the boy's life. After all, there were only a few more months before he'd start that at that school.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"...-member, focus on controlling the reaction. We don't need a repeat of yesterday, Harry. The bottle is empty; see if you can fill it."</p>
<p>Norm opened his eyes, every muscle screaming in protest as he sat up. <em>'Maybe sleeping on the ground after spending most of the day hiking wasn't a great idea,' </em>he mused.</p>
<p>Harry and Sam were crouched down, both staring intently at the water bottle. Both of them were dripping wet. "Let me guess, you've been at this awhile."</p>
<p>Harry grinned at Norm, and nodded. "We've been trying to lo-local.."</p>
<p>"Localize the effect of Harry's magic."</p>
<p>"Yea, that."</p>
<p>"Okay. Well, let me take care of my morning ablutions, and then we can head out. Sound good?"</p>
<p>Getting absentminded replies from them both, Norm got up and stretched before wandering an appropriate distance to relieve himself.</p>
<p>He wasn't far enough, unfortunately, to avoid a thorough soaking courtesy of Harry, much to the child's amusement.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry could hardly believe it. They'd had to scrabble up a rocky hill, past some dodgy looking caves, but it had only taken about three hours to reach the village. Hogsmeade, laid out before them, just like when he'd gone with Hagrid!</p>
<p>"Harry, hold up a mo'." Sam was digging around in his pack, while the other two gazed, enraptured at the village. "Norm, slip this on. Harry, I've got one for you, too."</p>
<p>Norm held up the red Micky Mouse costume from <em>Fantasia</em>. "You're joking."</p>
<p>Sam gave Norm a thin-lipped smile, but his eyes glared fiercely at his friend. "I believe I mentioned this to you last night, remember?"</p>
<p>Somewhat abashed, Norm slipped the robe over his head. "Right, sorry. Harry, will we blend in with this?"</p>
<p>Harry's was a bit small on him; understandable, given he'd been undergoing a major growth spurt after the nutrient potions from last year. "Um. Well, they're more similar than our hiking outfits."</p>
<p>"Great! Good thinking, Sam. Well, shall we?"</p>
<p>The three started walking towards the clearly defined path leading into town, when suddenly both Norm and Sam stopped dead in their tracks and turned back the way they'd came.</p>
<p>"Wait! Where are you guys going?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry, come along, we've got to hurry home, I have so much to do-" "Can't believe I'm out in the woods when I need to be logging my research reports-" The two men prattled on over each other, seemingly unaware the other was even talking.</p>
<p>"What's with you two?" There was no response, just an insistent and fast paced retreat towards the rocky hill they'd only recently passed. "Stop, just listen to me. <em>Stop!</em>"</p>
<p>Both men halted, frozen in place; Sam, being mid-step, toppled forward but remained frozen in his position on the ground.</p>
<p>"Oh. Oops. Um, just a second.."</p>
<p>"Great timing, Harry, really," muttered Sam, rubbing his nose after basically face-planting in the dirt.</p>
<p>"What was wrong with you two?"</p>
<p>"Given that Norm and I were both affected, but you were fine, I'd say there is some sort of barrier around the village, to misdirect any nonmagical people that stumble on it."</p>
<p>"It was like there was a thousand things that I needed to do, right away. Urgently." Norm shook his head, as though he were emptying the foreign thoughts. "That was intense."</p>
<p>"It seems like there is a finite distance for the effect. That, or Harry's abilities can bring us back to our senses." Sam, in spite of his reticence the previous night, looked excited. "It's an ideal setting for a controlled experiment on the boundaries and efficacy of a nonmagical perimeter fiel..."</p>
<p>"Hold on there, Sam." The frank warnings Sam had given him were suddenly very real for Norm. "I think someone's going to notice if you and I keep wandering up and down this hill, babbling about the errands we need to run. What are our options to get in to town?"</p>
<p>"It doesn't seem to affect me, I could go by myself."</p>
<p>Both men strongly objected. "Absolutely not, Harry."</p>
<p>"Maybe Harry could 'blast' us past the boundary?"</p>
<p>"Well, we can't be sure that it's a definable boundary. What if it's not a 'bubble' of protection, but a spell cast over the whole town? I imagine having a child magically launch two grown men into the town might draw as much attention as walking up and down a hill." Sam clearly wanted to test the... enchantment, or whatever this was.</p>
<p>Harry stared down at Hogsmeade while the two men batted ideas back and forth, shooting each down as soon as it was pitched. He really wanted to see Hogsmeade again.</p>
<p>"All I'm saying is-" Sam and Norm both fell silent as Harry slipped his hand into theirs.</p>
<p>"C'mon!" And with an exuberance newly typical of the 10-year-old, he led them down the hill towards the path to town.</p>
<p>They reached the spot where the enchantment was and continued on with only minor discomfort for the men. Clad in their silly Disney souvenirs, two muggles and the Boy-Who-Lived walked into Magical Britain's largest Wizarding-only settlement.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam and Harry had discussed his day in Hogsmeade several times, going over it in as much detail as Harry could provide him. Still, to see it in person rocked Sam's world in a similar way to learning magic was real in the first place. A whole community, hidden away from the rest of the world like this! It was incredible.</p>
<p>There were shops hawking all kinds of wares, a tea shop, inn, a confectionery store. Sam glanced over to Harry who was excitedly telling a very reserved Norm about his experience here with Hagrid.</p>
<p>They were drawing stares. The cheap theme park apparel was nothing like the finely tailored robes that the townspeople wore, the style contrasting sharply. <em>'That might be a problem,'</em> Sam worried, feeling a bit of anxiety. He withdrew his hand from Harry's grasp, relieved to remain in full control of his mental faculties. Looks like the 'bubble' hypothesis was just confirmed.</p>
<p>There was a dingy looking pub to his left, with smudged windows so covered in grime he wondered if natural light could even get through. Sam's head swiveled to the right, and his eyes landed on what he'd been waiting for: Tomes and Scrolls, the Hogsmeade bookshop. With a promenade announcing 'Established in 1768', the store looked to be doing a healthy weekend trade.</p>
<p>"Let's take a look, shall we?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Wizarding books were <em>heavy</em>, Norm grudgingly thought, holding two or three that Harry had picked out. Sam had vanished behind a row labeled 'Charms, Curses, and Counter-Curses' about ten minutes ago and not been seen since. He and Harry were perusing the history section.</p>
<p>"Harry," he murmured, "Do wizards use the pound sterling for purchases?" Harry crouched down, holding some book he'd found on the bottom shelf, looking as though he'd not even noticed Norm's question. "Harry?"</p>
<p>"It's about my dad. And me, I guess." He showed Sam the title, '<em>Fathering a Legend: The Unofficial Biography of James Potter'. </em>"Can... can I have this?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely. I can't wait to read it with you. Now let's go collect Sam and figure out how we're going to pay for this."</p>
<p>They found Sam voraciously looking through a tome entitled '<em>Common Curses and How to Counter Them', </em>and he accompanied them to the shopkeeper's register at the front of the store. The man had stared at them when they entered, and his unkind expression hadn't lessened as they approached the counter.</p>
<p>Norm tried his best smile. "Pardon, sir, we were hoping that you could help us to exchange some currency."</p>
<p>"This isn't Gringotts, I don't do that here."</p>
<p>"Right... well, can you point us in the direction of Grin-"</p>
<p>"How did you get here? It's obvious you're a muggle." Any conversation in the shop had ceased. Norm glanced out the door and saw a half-dozen wizards and witches peering in. "The wards don't let muggles into Hogsmeade. So how'd you get here?"</p>
<p>"Filthy muggles-"</p>
<p>"Bad enough they're allowed in Diagon, now we're to tolerate their kind here?"</p>
<p>"Hogsmeade is for wizarding folk, it's ours, I'm not going to share it with some muggle playing pretend-"</p>
<p>The mutterings of the crowd grew louder, as the townspeople had stopped trying to hide their animosity. Norm looked around in concern, while Sam's eyes swiveled wildly around the store, looking for an alternate exit.</p>
<p>"Right then, lads, come on. Time to call the Aurors and have them sort out the Obliviation. Will someone floo the DMLE?"</p>
<p>"We've all got wands, they're just muggles-"</p>
<p>"Stop it." The words were almost a whisper, but Norm and Sam both looked to Harry.</p>
<p>"Let me have a go at 'em, not gonna wait an hour for th'Ministry to get off their arses-"</p>
<p>"Stop it." He was louder this time, but the crowd paid no mind.</p>
<p>"This is what I've been telling you, Reg, mudbloods are bringing muggles directly to us now-</p>
<p>"STOP ITTTT!" An enormous wave of magical energy blew the crowd of wizards at the door off their feet, and knocked over every shelf in Tomes and Scrolls. The proprietor groaned from the floor behind the register, after bouncing off the wall. Neat rectangles of glass – the windows charmed to be unbreakable – sat on the cobblestone streets, the strength of Harry's magic having dislodged them from their frame.</p>
<p>"What the-"</p>
<p>"Never seen accidental magic like that-"</p>
<p>"Shields up, lads, no telling what he might do next-"</p>
<p>Things were going pear-shaped, and fast. Sam tried to placate the crowd, stepping near the shop's exit with his hands out. "We were told of Hogsmeade by Dumbledore," he said, "He told us after some accidental magic and -"</p>
<p>"Dumbledore right, pull the other one!"</p>
<p>"That muggle-lover's done it this time! He can run his school how he likes, but we live in Hogsmeade, not 'im!"</p>
<p>"There's no way Dumbledore'd tell a <em>muggle</em> where 'ogsmeade were-"</p>
<p>The crowd was incensed now that they were all back on their feet, red-faced and waving wands menacingly, when a deafening boom sounded from the rear of the crowd. Like the parting of the seas, the wizards apprehensively stepped back as a very elderly man, adorned in a filthy apron strode forward, wand outstretched.</p>
<p>"Why don't you idiots let Dumbledore speak for himself?"</p>
<p>"Abe, these muggles say the Headmaster-"</p>
<p>"It wasn't my brother, Pippin, you doddering simpleton. You've spent too much time inhaling potion fumes in your shop if you've forgotten there's only one Dumbledore in Hogsmeade, and it ain't Albus." He looked around the crowd, wand still outstretched. "Now that you know why they're here, anyone else want to second guess me? Given you've just been blown arse over tea-kettle by a boy not yet in Hogwarts, I like my chances against this crowd."</p>
<p>Very grudgingly, the group of wizards began to disperse. "You three, let's go. Follow me." Their savior turned and began to head back to the pub Sam had noticed earlier.</p>
<p>"Sir?" The other Dumbledore paused, and looked at Harry. "I... we'd like to buy this book, but we don't have any coins."</p>
<p>Norm was quick to add, "I can give you the equivalent in pounds, however."</p>
<p>"Eustace, how much for the book?"</p>
<p>The shopkeeper replied with a barely restrained snarl, "Thirty Galleons."</p>
<p>Dumbledore barked out harsh laugh. "Pull the other one, you miserly son of a bitch. Here - " he reached into his apron, removed five heavy golden coins, and threw them in the door of Tomes and Scrolls. "Come on then you three, I don't like to leave the bar unattended for too long."</p>
<p>Norm guided Harry and Sam across the street and into the completely empty pub. "Welcome to the Hog's Head, I'm Aberforth Dumbledore. Now, what in Merlin's name are you doing here? Hogsmeade isn't a tourist destination."</p>
<p>While Harry and Norm hesitated, Sam stepped up to the bar and sat down. "Harry was given a tour of Hogsmeade a few months back, and my brother and I wanted to see if for ourselves. We know magic is a secret, but thought that since we were already 'in the know', it would be all right."</p>
<p>"You thought wrong," Abe ground out, pouring two fingers worth of an amber liquid into a smudged tumbler. "Most muggleborns do their shopping in Diagon Alley, in London. It's accessed through the Leaky Cauldron, a wizarding inn on Charing Cross Road that only your boy there will be able to see." He placed the tumbler in front of Sam and took a swig straight from the bottle.</p>
<p>"Mr. Dumbledore-"</p>
<p>"Just call me Abe. My pretentious brother goes by Dumbledore."</p>
<p>"Right then, Abe, how much do we owe you for the book?" Abe took another pull from the bottle and did not respond.</p>
<p>Sam sipped the whiskey from the dirty glass. "Thanks for the drink, Abe, and even more for the rescue. Do you have a way we can get out of town?"</p>
<p>Abe gave them a piercing stare. "I'm glad one of you recognizes the danger you're in. You lot were a few seconds away from being torn apart by that mob. And I can't entirely blame them – whoever it was that told your boy about Hogsmeade should be facing charges. It's not a place for muggles."</p>
<p>"So why'd you help us then?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"I helped you because if you know my brother, he likely didn't give you the information you needed to survive. It isn't the first time his secrets almost got someone killed, and it won't be the last. I'm sure he led you to believe that the Wizarding World was all twinkling eyes and lemon drops, but let me tell you – it ain't. You aren't safe here, and you two, especially, won't ever be safe around our kind."</p>
<p>Norm, feeling some of the anxiety from earlier returning, hesitantly asked, "But... why? Why do you hate us so much?"</p>
<p>"I don't hate you. But you don't belong here. Wizards have long memories, and there's good reason that we've got systems in place to keep muggles separate. Your boy will be able to explain it to you once he has a few years o' Hogwarts under his belt. Until then, watch yourselves. And for Merlin's sake, get yourself some real robes if you want to blend in. I don't know where you picked up those ridiculous outfits."</p>
<p>Sam blushed, but all three nodded their understanding. He asked again, "Abe, can you help us out of town?"</p>
<p>Aberforth waved his wand at a grime-encrusted bar towel and muttered, "<em>Portus</em>." He tossed it to Norm, and grabbed the now empty glass from in front of Sam. An equally filthy rag appeared in his hand and he started wiping the tumbler. "All three of you, grab that rag. It will transport you to Kings Crossing in thirty seconds."</p>
<p>"Thank you. For everything, I mean it."</p>
<p>"Thank me by never showing your face here again."</p>
<p>And with a jerk behind their navel, the three vanished from the dirt-coated floor of the Hog's Head Inn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter VI</strong>
</p>
<p>Things at the Dursleys improved for Harry. Not that they treated him like family; no, they were perfectly clear that he still repulsed them. But spending half the week at Norm and Diane's flat provided a buffer that both Harry and his relatives appreciated. At the very least, no one in the Dursley household had laid a finger on Harry in over a year.</p>
<p>Harry sat on the second-hand mattress that Vernon had procured at some point, and looked longingly out the window. It seemed like every day the postman took longer and longer to arrive, and Harry's impatience (and a hefty amount of anxiety) grew with each day that passed without receiving information about Hogwarts.</p>
<p>He tried to occupy his mind thinking about his birthday, three days away. Norm and Diane had announced that they'd be taking him on holiday with them that day. They'd spend three days in Blackpool, seeing the ocean, riding rollercoasters, and celebrating Harry turning eleven. The first birthday he'd ever looked forward to!</p>
<p>Naturally Sam would not be attending, though he'd promised Harry, the last time they'd met, that he would take him to Diagon Alley after they received word from Hogwarts. Following their disastrous trip to Hogsmeade, Sam generally only visited with Harry about once, maybe twice per month. Harry still did his 'exercises', as Diane called them, but the frequency and duration had greatly diminished.</p>
<p>A bird fluttered outside his window, drawing Harry's attention.'<em>That's unusual, an owl out in the afternoon,' </em>he thought. The owl began to tap at the window, acting quite strangely. As Harry leaned closer to the frame, he noticed what looked like an addressed letter was clutched in its talons.</p>
<p><em>'This is it!'</em> he silently cheered. Opening the window, the owl swirled in a lazy circle around the cramped room, placing the letter next to Harry and perching on his bed post.</p>
<p>
  <em>To Harry James Potter...</em>
</p>
<p>The letter detailed an invitation to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with a list of supplies. Included on the thick parchment was a personal note from Albus Dumbledore, explaining that he would arrive at 10 a.m., July 31 to accompany Harry in his school shopping.</p>
<p>Scrawling a quick reply, requesting for Dumbledore to come sooner due to prior engagements, Harry placed the letter back in the envelope and held it out to the owl. "Err... return to sender?"</p>
<p>Grasping the envelope as it took flight, the owl was back out the window and winging away in an instant. Harry grabbed some pocket change off his dresser and ran out the door to find a telephone box to tell Norm the good news.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Albus Dumbledore couldn't have been more pleased to read Harry Potter's acceptance, and response to his letter. A birthday holiday? An immense feeling of relief settled in his chest with the knowledge, first hand, that the Dursleys had embraced Harry as family.</p>
<p>As Fawkes flamed him directly to the front stoop of Number Four, Privet Drive, Dumbledore readied his best smile and knocked on the door. Heavy footfalls approached from inside, and the door opened to reveal Harry's obese uncle.</p>
<p>"YOU! What are you doing here? We haven't touched the boy, you've no reason to dirty our home with your freakishness!"</p>
<p>"Vernon, a pleasure to see you again. You're looking well. I'm here to take Harry shopping for school supplies; surely he told you?"</p>
<p>"I won't stand for that boy learning about your... your... oddities! He's not going!" Vernon slammed the door closed, only to find himself unable to move it, or any part of his body for that matter.</p>
<p>"How unfortunate that there could be such a miscommunication," Dumbledore pleasantly remarked, stepping around the bulky muggle and into the home. "Harry? Are you ready to depart?"</p>
<p>The nearly eleven-year-old boy that came running down the stairs was scarcely the same one that Albus had portkeyed to Hogwarts' infirmary two years prior. Dressed in quality, fitted clothing, hair cut in a short and fashionable style, there was hardly a resemblance to the starved and beaten little boy, drowning in oversized rags.</p>
<p>'<em>What happened to his scar?'</em> Dumbledore remembered the distinctive mark when he last saw Harry, but it was only after close examination that he was able to notice the faintest outline of where it used to be. '<em>How fascinating.'</em></p>
<p>"All set, sir! Oh, hello Uncle. How will be we traveling to Diagon Alley, sir?"</p>
<p>"I thought we'd try for an authentic entrance. Hold my arm, if you please? There may be a slight discomfort," Dumbledore warned, before Harry was squeezed through a tube and landed outside of a run-down building in inner city London.</p>
<p>Harry looked queasy. "That was awful!"</p>
<p>"Apparition can take a bit of adjusting, but in time will come to be second nature. Now come, dear boy, the magical world awaits." Dumbledore opened the door, revealing a warm and inviting pub filled with wizards and witches, assaulting their senses with delightful smells of food and beverages.</p>
<p>Dumbledore drew a great deal of attention, but with his shorter hair and almost invisible scar, Harry assumed a background role next to the indomitable Headmaster. A handshake from a former student here, a kind word at a Ministry worker there, and they were through the back door of the Leaky Cauldron, facing a blank brick wall.</p>
<p>Albus tapped the bricks above a trash can in a definitive pattern, resulting in the wall shifting and revolving into an open doorway. Diagon Alley stretched before them, packed with families gathering school supplies. It was nearly filled with people, crowded to the point of shoulder-to-shoulder formation. "Stay close, Harry, we've much to do and little time."</p>
<p>"Right, yes." Harry absently replied. If Hogsmeade were brilliant, Diagon Alley was a whole other level! "Where to first, sir?"</p>
<p>"We'll need to withdraw some funds for your school supplies, step lively!" Dumbledore led Harry to an imposing white building, far larger than any other in the Alley. They entered to elegant marble floors and high ceilings, and a number of unusual beings perched at desks. "This is Gringotts, Magical Britain's financial center. Goblins are responsible for the bank's operation, and guard hundreds of underground vaults that contain wizards' wealth and valuables. Your parents left you just such a vault, Harry."</p>
<p>Eager to see any traces of his parents, Harry impatiently waited while Dumbledore communicated with one of the goblin tellers, before following a different goblin into a mine cart, and rocketing far beneath the bank. The cart came to a halt outside of a giant metal door labeled '687'.</p>
<p>"This is your vault, Harry, come along." Dumbledore handed the goblin a small brass key, which the tiny being used to open the door.</p>
<p>Whatever Harry had been expecting, a huge pile of gold, silver, and bronze coins was not it. He stepped into vault, hoping there would be something else, but the small space was empty beyond piles of currency. "Is this it?"</p>
<p>"Harry, this would be seen as quite a princely sum by most wizards."</p>
<p>"No, it's not that. I was just hoping for something from my parents. Clothing, books, pictures."</p>
<p>Albus' face softened. "I understand. Gold tells no tale, and silver cannot embrace you. I'm sorry Harry. The remains of your parents' estate is inaccessible by anyone until you reach your majority, in six years."</p>
<p>"So their things are somewhere else, I just have to wait to get them?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps. There being only a single Potter left, only you are able to access the family vault. As I said, though, that is impossible at this point in time. Here – fill this with Galleons and Sickles, the gold and silver coins. You'll need at least 50 Galleons, and fill the rest of the bag with Sickles. Let us make haste, this is not the only vault we'll be visiting."</p>
<p>Harry did as instructed, piling as many coins as he could into the cloth bag Dumbledore provided, and then accompanied the Headmaster to remove a small package from an otherwise empty vault before returning to the lobby.</p>
<p>The pair walked back to the Alley, and collected various necessities like a trunk, cauldron, potions equipment, a uniform and robes, until they finally came to a shop sandwiched between other businesses. The sign read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'. Harry was practically bouncing up and down with anticipation. His own wand! A light tinkle chimed as they opened the door, and a man who made Dumbledore look young stepped out from a back area.</p>
<p>"Dumbledore, how surprising. I can't recall the last time I saw you escorting a mugglebo-" His eyes bored into Harry's. "Oh, I am mistaken. Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you as we-" Harry wasn't even able to exchange pleasantries before a wand was shoved into his hand.</p>
<p>"11 inches, sycamore and dragon heartstring."</p>
<p>Dumbledore, settling into a chair near the counter, nodded at Harry. "Go ahead, give it a wave."</p>
<p>The wand exploded.</p>
<p>"Oh my," Harry, still holding the splintered base of the wand, had it ripped out of his grasp and replaced with another. "Birch and thestral hair, a springy 12 and a half-" The wand exploded.</p>
<p>"A difficult customer! Well, challenges are what make life worth living. Ash and Unicorn hair, 9 inches." The wand exploded, and Harry began to feel alarmed.</p>
<p>"Sir, what's happening?"</p>
<p>"Most unusual. Perhaps... perhaps this one. Oak and a hair from the mane of a particularly nasty centaur - " The wand exploded.</p>
<p>"Curious, most curious. I wonder..?" Ollivander climbed a ladder and removed a thin, narrow box, presenting it to Harry almost reverently. "Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches. The feather in that wand, Mr. Potter is one of only two given by this phoenix, and the other is in the wand that gav-"</p>
<p>The wand exploded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Leaving a somewhat hysterical Harry Potter at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor after snapping off a Patronus message to an associate, Dumbledore returned to Ollivander's shop in nearly the same state as the Boy-Who-Lived. "Garrick, what in Merlin's name was that?"</p>
<p>"Albus, do you know why Hogwarts begins at age 11, and not earlier?"</p>
<p>"Of course. A child's magical energy lacks the stabilization necessary to act on intent prior to eleven. That's why accidental magic lessens to negligible amounts after that age."</p>
<p>"Indeed. Mr. Potter's magic, it seems, never stabilized. Why or how this is so is beyond me, but if you're looking for answers, I'd start there."</p>
<p>"I will consult with St. Mungo's immediately, then." With a nod to the elderly wandcrafter, Dumbledore hurriedly left the shop.</p>
<p>"Oh Albus. All those years, you still can't open your mind to the wonder and possibility of magic..." The door chime tinkled, and Ollivander turned to greet another young customer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry pushed the ice cream in his cup to and fro with the thin wooden spoon. Would he even still be allowed to attend Hogwarts if he didn't have a wand? What would Norm and Diane say? Would Sam still want to be his friend if he wasn't a part of the magical world?</p>
<p>"Is this seat taken? I don't think I've ever seen Diagon so crowded!" Harry glanced up and looked at the girl, holding a cup of ice cream, waiting expectantly at the seat across from his own.</p>
<p>"Sure, go ahead. I think I'm done anyway."</p>
<p>"Wait, you don't have to leave. Are you starting Hogwarts this term?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Well... are you here alone?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, honestly."</p>
<p>This conversation was like pulling teeth, so for now she was content to focus on her ice cream.</p>
<p>"Where are your parents?" She glanced up, meeting his green eyes for the first time.</p>
<p>"I'm here with family friends. My parents passed away several years back, from a nasty strain of dragon pox."</p>
<p>Harry looked at her, feeling a kinship with the only other orphan he'd met. "I'm really sorry."</p>
<p>Now Susan was the one pushing her ice cream back and forth in her cup. "It's all right, you didn't know. Which House do you think you'll be sorted into?"</p>
<p>"'Which House?' I don't know what you mean."</p>
<p>"Oh, you must be a muggleborn. Hogwarts has a House system, where you're sorted into one of the four Houses. There's Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. My family traditionally ends up in Hufflepuff, so I expect that's where I'll land as well."</p>
<p>"Oh. I don't know which Houses my parents were in."</p>
<p>Susan cocked her head in confusion. "Your parents? So you aren't a mugglebo-"</p>
<p>"Susie! Look!" Harry and Susan turned to see an exuberant blonde-haired girl, excitedly waving a wand in the air as she ran over, followed several paces back by two robed adults, obviously the girl's parents.</p>
<p>"Hannah! You got your wand!"</p>
<p>"Yep, 10 and a quarter inches, dragon heartstring and walnut. It was like, 'click', and all of the sudden everything just fit together. I <em>felt</em> my magic, Suz!" Susan giggled, and congratulated her friend, never noticing the increasing distress exuding from the boy across from her.</p>
<p>"Hannah, this is – I don't think I caught your na-" But Harry was already gone, slipping into the crowd and back to Alley. "Huh. Guess he left."</p>
<hr/>
<p>He put one foot in front of the other, determinedly plodding along with no real destination in mind. Harry blinked back tears, thinking despondently '<em>Can't anything go right?' </em>So distracted by his worries, he never noticed the older man accompanying him on his walk, easily maintaining pace with the child despite a strong limp.</p>
<p>Harry turned towards a more deserted street, eager to be away from the crowds celebrating something he apparently wouldn't have. So wrapped up in self-pity, it was a total shock when a firm hand grabbed hold of his shoulder.</p>
<p>"That's far enough, laddie, Knockturn Alley's no place for boy your a- <em>oof!" </em>Reacting instinctively, Harry shrugged off the man's hand and spun to face him, swinging his other arm out as he did.</p>
<p>The magic struck Mad-Eye's shield like a double-decker bus, but already having his wand out plus a hefty dose of Constant Vigilance! kept him on his feet. "Better watch yourself, boy, most people don't take kindly to a bludgeoning with accidental magic as a greeting." Keeping his wand pointed at Harry, he continued "If I didn't know better, I'd say you meant to do that. Name's Alastor Moody, but folks call me Mad-Eye. Albus sent me to keep an eye on you while he made an appointment at St. Mungo's."</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I hear you had a spot of trouble getting matched with a wand, Albus thinks you'll be able to sort it out there."</p>
<p>"Really? So I'll get a wand after all?"</p>
<p>"If anyone can work it out, they can. Now come on – you ever side-along apparate, boy?"</p>
<p>Bristling slightly at Moody's address, Harry nodded and held on to the man's outstretched arm.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"But how can it be?"</p>
<p>"Headmaster, our aura reader has examined the boy twice. It's like he's swimming in magical energy. I'm surprised you didn't notice, given the way the excess is pouring off him. He might have blown ol' Ollivander's whole shop up if a disagreeable enough wand were placed in his hands."</p>
<p>Dumbledore was stunned. "But it can be treated? There will be improvement?"</p>
<p>Gertrude Fulbright, Chief Healer of St. Mungo's, shook her head bitterly. "The damage is done. I'm guessing it is a result of being struck with the Killing Curse. If he'd been brought here when it happened," at this, her eyes narrowed at Dumbledore, "our specialists might have been able to mitigate the effects. As it is, our aura reader says there's no chance of magical stabilization."</p>
<p>Albus staggered over to a chair and heavily sat down. Harry Potter would never wield a wand. But, the Prophecy... "Will he be able to learn how to cast spells?" Albus closed his eyes and braced for the response.</p>
<p>"Were you even listening? Albus, he's a magical behemoth. That's <em>why</em> no wand will work for him. Wands are foci – they are a focus for our magic to allow us to direct it more precisely. To sum it up, wizards and witches walk around with scalpels; Harry Potter is carrying a sledgehammer.</p>
<p>"Beyond that, he's healthy and there's no reason to admit him. I'll have him brought to the lobby for discharge. Good day, Albus."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: wanted to clear a few things up.</p>
<p>- This is NOT, nor will it EVER be a "Muggles vs. Magic" story. That's been done to death, sometimes in really interesting ways, sometimes in really bad ways. Sam and Norm aren't looking to expose magic.</p>
<p>- It's my understanding that Dumbledore wasn't aware of Horcruxes until Harry brought him the Diary, so in this story when he found Harry in 1981, he was unaware of any repercussions from the deflected Killing Curse.</p>
<p>- Harry not being able to wield a wand is my solution to the OP!Harry I've set the stage for. He's got the power, but directing it is a problem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter VII</strong>
</p>
<p>"Wow."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "I had the same reaction when I saw it for the first time!" He stood alongside Sam, just inside the entrance to Diagon Alley. They'd needed Tom the barkeep to activate the doorway (given that Harry lacked a wand), but all in all it was far from the arduous journey they'd made to Hogsmeade months back.</p>
<p>Walking slowly, to take in the sights and sounds, he asked, "This Gringotts is where I'll be able to exchange pounds to magic coins?"</p>
<p>"They're called Galleons, Sam. I thought you were going to try and fit in?" Harry laughed. "And yes, Gringotts is the bank, but we won't need to exchange any money there."</p>
<p>"Why's that?"</p>
<p>With another cheerful grin, Harry picked up his pace. "You'll see."</p>
<p>Entering the bank, Harry and Sam waited until they could approach the next available teller. "I'd like to access Vault 687, please."</p>
<p>"Key." The goblin ordered, not even looking up, his hand out expectantly.</p>
<p>"Er, I don't have it with me."</p>
<p>Without lifting his head, the goblin's eyes shot towards Harry in annoyance. "You'll need to fill out this form, and provide blood as verification."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, and reached for the available quill, while Sam's eyebrows raised and he mouthed, "Blood?" questioningly.</p>
<p>"All done!" Harry slide the form, and the goblin snatched it up while absentmindedly holding out holding out a small razor-sized blade. Harry ran a thumb over it, and with a flash the form was stamped "APPROVED" with a key sitting atop the parchment. "We'd like to visit the vault now, if that's okay."</p>
<p>"You'll be charged the usual 8 sickle fee for the key replacement, Mr. Potter. Harclaw! Run these humans to their vault."</p>
<p>Moments later, Sam had a white-knuckled grip on the mine cart as they whizzed through the tunnels at an incredible speed. "Not quite like doing business with RBS, is it?"</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're having fun at my expense, Harry."</p>
<p>The vault doors opened just like last time, and Harry began gathering gold and silver coins.</p>
<p>"Wha-where did all of this come from? Is this <em>yours</em>?" Sam gasped.</p>
<p>"Yes, it's part of a trust my parents left me. This is all I can access until I'm an adult."</p>
<p>"Harry, you're not going to pay. This is my birthday present to you, remember? Besides, I'm done with school and I've got a job. Leave your gold for other things."</p>
<p>"You can pay me back with pounds for some things, but I'm buying all the books today. I'll be the only one doing the magic anyway so I reckon it's only fair that I'll pay for the books you read for me."</p>
<p>Sam shook his head, trying to keep up with the convoluted run-on sentence. <em>"</em>Sam, the accepted exchange rate for Galleon's is 50 pounds per Galleon." Seeing his companion's eyes bug out, Harry chuckled. "See? It's just some books. You can pay for your robes, though."</p>
<p>They'd agreed that Sam and Harry would purchase some general-purpose robes for themselves and Norm and Diane, to avoid future incidents like their disastrous experience in Hogsmeade. '<em>Not that Norm's ever wanted to go near another wizard since,' </em>Sam thought to himself.</p>
<p>Exhaling loudly through his teeth, Sam tried one last time, "Let's see how much we spend before relying on your inheritance to bankroll us. Fair?"</p>
<p>Harry gave a firm nod in acceptance, and, money sack properly filled, they left the vault and the bank. After being sized for and purchasing several sets of gray and brown robes from Twilfitt and Tatting's, they made a beeline for Flourish and Blotts to pick out books.</p>
<p>Both Sam and Harry wore matching grins of anticipation as they stepped inside the bookseller. Harry headed to 'Charms' while Sam browsed 'Transfiguration'. Ninety minutes and nearly 75 Galleons later, they left the shop, Sam carrying a parcel no larger than a tote.</p>
<p>"And you're sure that you'll be able to reverse these 'shrinking' charms?" he teased. "You're not going to expand them until they're the size of Buckingham Palace, are you?"</p>
<p>Harry lifted his chin in mock indignation. "Keep it up and I'll re-shrink them before I leave for Hogwarts!"</p>
<p>"Okay, you win! There's one more thing we need to pick up, then I'll get you back to Norm and Diane's," Sam said, as he caught sight of the promenade for Eeylops Owl Emporium. "How would you like to have your own owl, Harry?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>After his birthday, Harry spent the rest of August with Norm and Diane. Harry was eager to give Vernon some time to cool off after Dumbledore's hex, and it's not as though his relatives expressed any desire to have him come back.</p>
<p>"You're sure you have everything?"</p>
<p>"Yep! I'm all set!" Diane sniffed and gave Harry a firm hug.</p>
<p>"And you'll send Hedwig with a letter tomorrow telling us all about it, right?"</p>
<p>"I promise." Harry released the handle of his trunk, and put both arms around her. "Thank you," he whispered.</p>
<p>Hastily swiping at his eyes, Harry pulled back from Diane and gave a hug to Norm. "Go on, get in there, kiddo. You future awaits!" Rolling his eyes, and offering one last smile, Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and ran straight through the illusory barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.</p>
<p>'<em>Well, it's a train station,' </em>mused Harry, as he navigated through the crowds. After the vista and splendor of Diagon Alley, or the earthy authenticity of Hogsmeade, Nine and Three Quarters was rather underwhelming. Lifting his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express, Harry slowly walked down the corridor, excited to meet his classmates.</p>
<p>Peering in the open door to a compartment that held a single girl roughly his own age, Harry knocked softly on the window panel. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I can't believe Mum wouldn't tell us how we get Sorted. I swear it's all one big joke to grown-ups."</p>
<p>Susan had heard this particular one several times during the summer. She watched the northern English countryside steadily roll past the window, nodding along at all the right moments. "Susie? Are you listening?" '<em>Whoops, busted!'</em></p>
<p>"Sorry Hannah, what was that?"</p>
<p>"I said, 'which class are you most looking forward to?'"</p>
<p>"Charms, I think. But that's probably because most of the spells I see Auntie do around the house are Charms. What about you?"</p>
<p>"Definitely Potions. Abbott Estates provides a lot of the supplies for Madam Primpernelle's shop, and she promised my dad that if I get a NEWT in Potions that I could apprentice with her after Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Wow! That's great Han!"</p>
<p>A knock on the window announced the presence of Blaise Zabini and Morag MacDougal. "Ladies," he intoned, before taking a seat next to Susan.</p>
<p>"Hi Blaise, hello Morag, I'm glad you came to see us!" Hannah looked a bit more excited to see Blaise than Morag, but Susan was too much of a good friend to comment on it.</p>
<p>"I'm only stopping in, I promised Mandy I'd find her."</p>
<p>Blaise settled in opposite of Hannah. "How was the rest of your summer? Thanks again for the invite to your solstice celebration, Hannah."</p>
<p>Hannah blushed and absently fiddled with one of her pigtails. "I'm glad you came. It's a shame your mother wasn't able to attend."</p>
<p>"Yes, my dear mother was on a honeymoon to the mid-east. Her new husband is a sort of oil sheikh, or some other nonsense like that."</p>
<p>Regarding Blaise with a bit of pity, Susan asked, "You mean you haven't met him?"</p>
<p>"No, mother thought it best that I not, given that he is a muggle. You know I don't share her proclivities for consorting with their kind."</p>
<p>"If that's the truth, then I think we'll get along just fine, Heir Zabini." drawled a boy with slicked back, ash-blonde hair, leaning on one arm against the door frame of their compartment, accompanied by two silent boys who'd surely been shopping in the Big and Tall section for a few years. "Bones, Abbott. It's lovely to see you're well."</p>
<p>Though neither girl looked particularly enthused at his presence, they responded with proper pleasantries. Morag, on the other hand, after receiving no greeting, called out "Hello Malfoy. I'm sitting in this compartment as well."</p>
<p>Regarding her as one might a particularly loud dog, Draco turned back to Blaise and Susan. "I didn't come here to argue. I'm looking for Harry Potter – have you seen him?"</p>
<p>"No, Hannah and I have been in this compartment since before the Express left the station. What do you want with him, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>"Merely to make an introduction. I've heard a great deal, and am curious to see if the stories match the reality."</p>
<p>Blaise raised an eyebrow sardonically. "I wouldn't have taken you for the type to read The Boy-Who-Lived adventures, Malfoy," he remarked.</p>
<p>Draco smiled. He could appreciate Zabini's wit, even if it was at his own expense. "Mother wasn't a fan of that series," he said, to no one's surprise. "Some of Father's associates have told some interesting stories, though."</p>
<p>A chill ran through Susan as she looked to Hannah in alarm. Everyone knew what kinds of people Lucius Malfoy associated with.</p>
<p>"My apologies for disturbing your journey, we'll leave you to it." With a bow that would have been regal had it not come from an eleven-year-old boy, Draco and his two followers moved on to the next compartment.</p>
<p>"What a git." spat Morag. No one in the compartment expressed any disagreement.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Pardon me, have you seen a toad anywhere?" questioned a young girl with long, bushy brown hair.</p>
<p>"No, I haven't. 'Lo Neville!"</p>
<p>"Hi Ron, have a good summer?"</p>
<p>"Yea, loads of fun, though I'm glad to get a year away from my sister. Real spitfire, that one!"</p>
<p>"I guess she'd have to be, with all those brothers. I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Ron Weasley, this is Hermione Granger. She's helping me look for Trevor."</p>
<p>"Granger... muggleborn, then?"</p>
<p>"Yes, both my parents are dentists." Ron shot a questioning glance to Neville, who just shrugged helplessly.</p>
<p>"Right, well if you find your toad, Neville, feel free to come back and take a seat. You two can protect me from Fred and George."</p>
<p>"Will do, thanks Ron."</p>
<p>"It was nice to meet you!" The door slid closed, and Ron took out a corned beef sandwich. He'd miss his mum's cooking this term.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"She doesn't seem like that type of girl, Daphne."</p>
<p>"You weren't there, you didn't see the way she was looking at me."</p>
<p>"So let me see if I understand this: you were eavesdropping-"</p>
<p>"I was not!"</p>
<p>"-on Susan and Hannah dishing about the Boy-Who-Lived and got caught, and so Susan got Hannah to not invite your family to the Abbot's solstice party? I think you're just being paranoid, Daph."</p>
<p>"Tracey, there's no other reason that they would invite Zabini and not my family."</p>
<p>"Well, it's not like there's any truth to you being competition for Bones, so why don't we go find her and make nice? Then maybe you can score me an invite to her aunt's autumn equinox celebration."</p>
<p>"I have nothing to apologize for, Tracey, and it's not like she has any right to be so possessive over him. She's never met him, either."</p>
<p>"Oh my god, you've got it as bad as Astoria, don't you!"</p>
<p>Daphne's cheeks pinked, but she cast a blistering glare at the girl across from her that her best friend Tracey Davis immediately laughed off. "I do <em>not</em>. I'm just curious, is all."</p>
<p>Tracey was giggling so hard she almost fell off her seat. Daphne sighed; how much longer til they arrived at Hogwarts, already?</p>
<p>"What the joke, Daphne?"</p>
<p>"Draco. Where's Vincent and Gregory?"</p>
<p>"They're up ahead, looking for someone I have an appointment with."</p>
<p>"Appointment, really Malfoy? We've been first years for, like, two hours. Who could you possibly have to meet?"</p>
<p>"Leave me to my business and I'll leave you to yours, Davis."</p>
<p>Daphne broke in to defuse the situation; no point in letting Tracey's temper flare up. "Pansy was looking for you earlier."</p>
<p>"Yes, our fathers have been negotiating a contract." Draco actually looked a little squeamish at that prospect.</p>
<p>"At eleven? I guess it's not the earliest anyone's made an agreement, but it's a little unusual."</p>
<p>"Father knows what he's doing, it's no one's place to question him. I'm glad to see you again, Daphne; I hope we can talk more at Slytherin table during the Welcoming Feast. Excuse me." He slid the door closed and continued up the corridor.</p>
<p>"Family business or not, I think he's a creep Daphne."</p>
<p>"I know you do."</p>
<p>"So him and Pansy? You think it'll actually happen?"</p>
<p>"With the Black inheritance up in the air the way that it is, I can't imagine Mr. Malfoy would not seize on any chance to land an early emancipation for Draco."</p>
<p>"Poor Pansy."</p>
<p>"Poor both of them."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"... and that's how my Dad met my Mum."</p>
<p>"So none of your mother's family knows about magic?"</p>
<p>Mandy Brocklehurst shook her head. "They think Dad works the Department for Transport. I mean, he kind of does, in a way; he's the Assistant Head of the Ministry of Magical Transportation."</p>
<p>Harry stared blankly at her. "Harry! How can you not know anything about the Ministry for Magic?"</p>
<p>"I told you, I've been living on the muggle side of things my whole life."</p>
<p>"So you're basically starting out like a muggleborn. Everybody's going to be so surprised." Mandy had been a little nervous when <em>The Boy-Who-Lived</em> asked to share her compartment, but he was surprisingly easy to talk to.</p>
<p>"Yes, I ran across some of that fictional series about me when I was book shopping in Diagon Alley. It was a right shock, let me tell you!"</p>
<p>Mandy laughed, trying to imagine what it must be like to be the last to know you were a worldwide celebrity. The compartment door slid open, revealing a young girl with wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes.</p>
<p>"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Mandy. Who's this?"</p>
<p>"Hi Morag. Morag MacDougal, meet Harry Potter."</p>
<p>Visibly surprised, Morag stuttered out a, "P-pleasure, Heir Potter," and half-attempted a curtsy, setting off even more laughter in Mandy.</p>
<p>"Oh come off it. Harry's as normal as you or I. You'll have to forgive her, Harry, Morag hangs out with a lot of the well-to-do in society." Mandy mimed drinking out of a tea cup with her pinky finger extended.</p>
<p>"You could, too, Mandy. They don't care that I'm a half-blood, they wouldn't for you, either."</p>
<p>"I know, but I prefer spending time with Mum's friends and family. Especially since I won't be seeing much of them for the next seven years." A brief flicker of homesickness passed over her features. "You understand what I mean, right Harry?"</p>
<p>He nodded, and gave a small smile. "Yea. I do."</p>
<p>"Morag and I actually went to primary school together. We've been friends for ages."</p>
<p>The girl in question nodded, but redirected the conversation to the boy seated across from her. "Those are very fine robes, Harry."</p>
<p>"Thanks! I wasn't sure if I was supposed to wear my school robes to the train or not, so I decided to go with these. I'll change once we're closer."</p>
<p>She struggled to meet his gaze, eventually losing her internal battle as her eyes flicked to his forehead, searching for the famous scar. "I'm guessing it's not what you expected, huh?"</p>
<p>"Sorry," Morag said, "it's just every witch in Britain's been hearing stories about Harry Potter and his lightning bolt scar for years. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."</p>
<p>Harry waved away her concerns. "I'm going to need to learn to deal with it. So how long have you been doing magic?"</p>
<p>Mandy and Morag shared a look between them. "Do you mean accidental magic? Because it's been a few years since I had an episode; Mandy, it's been over a year for you hasn't it?" The other witch nodded.</p>
<p>"Really? So you haven't done any magic in over a year?"</p>
<p>"Harry, neither of us got our wand until our birthday. Even then the Trace would have gotten us expelled before we even arrived at Hogwarts if we'd tried to cast anything."</p>
<p>"Trace?"</p>
<p>"The Ministry puts a trace on every student's wand, to monitor their use of magic and prevent breaches of the Statute of Secrecy. Didn't Ollivander tell you this when you got your wand?"</p>
<p>"I.. no, he... I guess I wasn't paying attention."</p>
<p>"Harry, have you been doing magic all summer?" Morag asked.</p>
<p>Mandy cut in, "I understand, Harry, I barely heard a word that old fossil said, I was just too excited at finally having my own wand!"</p>
<p>"Right. Listen, I need to go, I'll be back in a bit..." Harry quickly stood and pulled open the compartment door, nearly running into a blonde-haired boy standing just outside.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter? I'm Draco Malfoy."</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Sam and Norm had discovered, from reading his father's biography, that Harry was considered a hero in the Wizarding World, they thought it rather brilliant. '<em>They aren't the ones being gawked at like a zoo animal,'</em> Harry mentally griped. '<em>Can't I just be left alone? They all got on for years without me around, is it too much to ask that I can ride the bloody train in peace?'</em></p>
<p>He was presently seated across from a blonde ponce, who spoke like he was a character in a Jane Austen novel and kept making veiled references to two years ago.</p>
<p>"Look, I got injured when I was in Year 4, but I don't remember much about it, and I don't see how it's any of your concern. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to fetch my school robes."</p>
<p>The boy, Draco, curled his lip at Harry's words. "You've got a lot to learn about our world, Potter. And for your sake, I hope you do it quickly. You wouldn't want to find yourself stuck with the wrong sort. Hopefully the further away from those filthy muggle relatives of yours you get, the better you'll realize that."</p>
<p>Any bluster he might have attached to his threat vanished a moment later, as Harry turned from the compartment door and pinned his gaze on Draco. His eyes shone menacingly, before he blinked and walked out without a word.</p>
<p>Draco sat in the compartment, wondering if he'd imagined Harry Potter's eyes glowing, just like in the stories his father had told of <em>him</em>...</p>
<p>Collecting his things from Mandy's compartment, Harry made excuses that he was going to change into his robes and left in search of another compartment. After getting chastised by both the trolley witch and a redheaded prefect for wandering the corridors with his trunk, Harry ducked into a compartment that had two older boys vigorously debating the skills of some sportsman Harry had never heard of. Thankfully, they didn't give any thought when he said he was a first year who had left some girls' compartment while they changed.</p>
<p>Pulling out his History of Magic textbook, Harry enjoyed the remainder of his ride in peace.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Potter, Harry."</p>
<p>A hush fell over the Great Hall. Harry stood approached the hat, perched on the stool, and let the wide brim fall over his eyes as he sat down.</p>
<p>'<em>You're an interesting case, aren't you?'</em></p>
<p>
  <em>'Are we talking in- in my mind?'</em>
</p>
<p><em>'Indeed we are,'</em> the Sorting Hat said primly. '<em>Now, let's have a look... no wands for you, I see.'</em></p>
<p><em>'You can see into my memories?'</em> Harry was concerned, the reading he'd done over the last month had made it clear that he'd violated the Statute of Secrecy on several occasions.</p>
<p><em>'Don't worry, my enchantments disallow any communication about what I find in your minds.' </em>Well, that was a relief. '<em>Yes, you would think that, wouldn't you? As far as secrets go, that's not the juiciest I've run across, so don't fret too much. Now, where to place you?'</em></p>
<p>Harry had seen Mandy and Morag both go to Ravenclaw, and the Malfoy boy go to Slytherin. '<em>Ravenclaw?'</em></p>
<p>The hat chuckled. <em>'You've definitely got the curiosity for Ravenclaw. Such loyalty though... I hope those Muggles appreciate the lengths you'd go to protect them. Better be...' </em>"HU-"</p>
<p>'<em>Wait! Ravenclaw is where I want to go!' </em>Harry thought of Sam, and their discussions about which House would provide the greatest benefit. Obviously, from Sam's perspective, putting the best brains in the school under one 'roof', so to speak, would be a huge asset. '<em>I belong in Ravenclaw.'</em></p>
<p>
  <em>'Mr. Potter, you'd do well to stick to your own strengths, and not try so hard to emulate others.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I want to go to Ravenclaw.'</em>
</p>
<p><em>'Very well. For your sake, I hope there you can you learn to be true to yourself.' "</em>RAVENCLAW!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: So 'officially', one gold galleon is worth ~6 British pounds. That seems ridiculous, so I chose to borrow from the wonderful LeadVonE's 'Dodging Prison and Stealing Witches..." fic, where 1 GG = 50 GBP.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter VIII</strong>
</p>
<p>This was it. He was finally going to learn magic! He'd had an instructor of sorts in Sam, but this was his first lesson from a professional magical educator. Seated next to Mandy, her excited smile mirrored his own.</p>
<p>His first night at Hogwarts had gone well. Despite the Hat's warning, Harry felt he had made the correct choice in landing with the Eagles. He'd made introductions with his other year-mates, met the prefects, and after a brief word from their Head of House, Harry was fast asleep after a long day.</p>
<p>That same Head of House, Professor Filius Flitwick, was currently lecturing on the theory behind the wand-lighting charm. "And that's why the <em>lumos</em> charm does not have a wand movement. Now, I think that's enough on the concept. Shall we give it a go? Wands out, class."</p>
<p>The assorted Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws put aside their parchment and quills and picked up their wands expectantly. All, that is, but one.</p>
<p>"Harry, he said wands out."</p>
<p>"I don't have one."</p>
<p>"You don't have a wand?" Mandy's surprise meant her response was more a half-shout than a hushed query. The entire class went silent, but only for a moment, as seconds later it was filled with gossiping whispers.</p>
<p>"Miss Brocklehurst, perhaps you'd like to demonstrate in front of the class?" As Flitwick came to escort Mandy to the front, he paused in front of Harry. "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster explained your problem to the staff, I'm aware of the situation." He left it at that. "Now Miss Brocklehurst, let's see what you can do."</p>
<p>As Mandy gamely cast her first spell, Harry felt the stares of every one of his classmates, Mandy included. It was a million times worse than all of the stares he'd had in the Great Hall last night. Then, they'd stared out of curiosity, or even admiration. Now it was pity and scorn. He shrunk down even further in his seat. <em>'Why didn't Sam and I prepare for this?' </em>he thought miserably. He should have kept practicing regularly, instead of spending time going to movies and on holidays with Norm and Diane.</p>
<p>A small exclamation of happiness drew some attention to the front of the class, as Mandy's wand gave off a warm, steady glow.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry, unsurprisingly, was the first out of his seat and into the hallway once class was dismissed. The other students walked to the Great Hall for lunch in clusters, discussing possible explanations for the Boy-Who-Lived not having his own wand.</p>
<p>"I just don't understand how he could get all the way here and not have a wand. Didn't you see him in Diagon? He was getting his school supplies, wasn't he?"</p>
<p>"It seemed that way. He must feel really awful, Hannah. You know that half the students here were expecting him to be the second coming of Merlin!" Susan kept casting surreptitious glances towards the entrance.</p>
<p>"Surely one of the teachers will escort him to Ollivander's for a wand though, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Zach Smith leaned over, and remarked, "I heard he's a squib, that's why he doesn't have one."</p>
<p>"That's a lie, Smith! He wouldn't have got a Hogwarts letter if he were!" Susan indignantly replied.</p>
<p>"Well, he's the Boy-Who-Lived; if they were going to make an exception, it'd surely be for him, wouldn't it?" Zach's face twisted, like he was trying to look sympathetic and not smug, but couldn't quite manage either. "I mean, my sister said the caretaker is a squib, and he's allowed here."</p>
<p>"As a caretaker, not a student. Anyway, what business is it of yours?" Hannah watched her friend hotly argue with Zach, her eyebrows raising. It wasn't often Susan got this riled up.</p>
<p>"As much business as it is yours, Bones. What's the matter, too many Boy-Who-Lived adventures at bedtime?"</p>
<p>Her face flushed, Susan looked ready to throttle Smith. One of the Sixth year prefects, Gabriel Truman, cleared his throat loudly, sparing the boy. "That's enough out of you Firsties. Spend more time eating and less time gossiping. And you, Smith – no more teasing your classmates or I'll take points and recommend to Professor Sprout that you spend some time with Filch."</p>
<p>Properly chastened, Zach went back to his lunch while Susan went back to watching the entrance.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Over at the Ravenclaw table, Mandy was too distressed to eat. "I swear I didn't know, Morag! I thought he just wasn't paying attention! He must be so angry with me!"</p>
<p>"Relax! It's not like anyone could have guessed that a student at Hogwarts wouldn't have a wand. You didn't do anything wrong."</p>
<p>While Mandy continued to moan piteously, Morag patted her hand and continued to think through her limited experience with Harry – like a true Ravenclaw would. "It kind of explains why he didn't know anything about the Trace when we mentioned it on the Express, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>"I should have realized!"</p>
<p>"C'mon, Mandy. Wailing about it won't change anything. Once he arrives you can apologize." Seeing no change in her friend, she sighed. "Terry, pass me the yorkshire pie, would you?"</p>
<p>The short, dark haired boy slid the serving dish over. "I don't think he's coming to lunch; Anthony shares his dorm, he stopped in after Charms to drop off his bag and said Harry was there."</p>
<p>"So he's alone <em>and</em> hungry?" A few tears fell down Mandy's cheeks.</p>
<p>"Really, Mandy..." Morag and Terry shared an amused look at their classmate's histrionics.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry was not, in fact, still in his dorm. He sat, perched just short of the revolving staircase, watching it swing to and fro in no noticeable pattern. '<em>I wonder why it is so random?' </em>he absently considered. '<em>Surely if it is enchanted there must be a spell to make it operate, so why not have it be predictable?'</em></p>
<p>The thoughts were comforting; they were distracting. He'd noticed the looks he received from students leaving the Great Hall following lunch. Everyone must know by now. '<em>It's not that different from primary school after all,'</em> he mused. '<em>With all the stories Dudley told about me, I always got stares there, also.'</em></p>
<p>"Knut for your thoughts?"</p>
<p>Harry glanced up, only to see Albus Dumbledore slowly lower his aged body onto a step next to Harry. "I hardly think they're worth that much, sir."</p>
<p>"It's not often I see a student so troubled on their first day. In my many, many years I've learned it's often helpful to talk about our problems." He paused expectantly. When Harry made no move to speak up, he continued. "Professor Flitwick mentioned to me over lunch that the results of our trip to Diagon Alley drew some attention."</p>
<p>"You could say that, yea." Harry fiddled with the end of his robes. "Sir, why did you let me come to Hogwarts if I can't use a wand?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore smiled gently at the young Ravenclaw. "Harry, do you see that torch just above where the staircase is heading?" Harry nodded, and the Headmaster held both of his hands out, displaying to Harry that they were empty. "<em>Nox." </em>The torch extinguished. "<em>Incendio</em>." It burst into flame once more. "You see? Wands are not what gives us magic. Rather, it is we who provide magic to them."</p>
<p>"I already knew that, Headmaster." This time it was Harry that gestured to the torch. It exploded in a huge fireball, melting even the iron sconce that held the torch.</p>
<p>Dumbledore eyes studied Harry, as though taking measure of the boy. "You can control your magic wandlessly." It was a statement more than a question.</p>
<p>Harry laughed despondently. "Control? Hardly. Direct it, maybe."</p>
<p>"Remarkable, Harry. For how long have you had this ability?"</p>
<p>"Since I came to Hogwarts the first time, two years ago. Sir, how am I supposed to do my work if I don't have a wand?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore assumed a professorial air. "If my memory of the curriculum is still current, today you were to learn the <em>lumos </em>charm, is that correct?" Harry nodded, and Dumbledore smiled. He so missed teaching. "Now, I'm sure that Professor Flitwick explained that you must visualize the light shining from your wand, and that your intent will determine the form and strength of said light. Does that sound familiar?</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Very well. Why don't you attempt the spell? Perhaps from your palm, or a finger."</p>
<p>Harry sat pensively on the step, as the revolving staircase came to a half directly in front of the Headmaster and himself. "What is the light that a<em> lumos</em> charm creates, though?"</p>
<p>"Can you restate your question? I'm not sure what you mean, Harry."</p>
<p>"What is the reaction that creates the light, sir? When I made that fire, I gathered flammable gaseous atoms and ignited them. What is the light that I am creating made from?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore was... well, dumbfounded. Harry waited expectantly for him to answer his question, a question that Dumbledore had no idea how to respond to. "Is this how you do all your magic?"</p>
<p>"When I form a reaction, yes. How do you do it?"</p>
<p>Rather than dive down that rabbit hole, or perhaps not wanting to explain that arithmantic properties meant that most spells operated outside the natural world, Dumbledore instead asked, "You said that was when you form a reaction. So this method is not the only way you have used to perform magic?"</p>
<p>"I can lift things, and summon them or push them away. But that's not creating something that wasn't there before."</p>
<p>"I see. The more I learn about you Harry, the more I realize just how exceptional you are." Dumbledore looked immensely pleased, despite his lesson being, to this point, entirely ineffective. "Just to indulge an old man, please attempt the spell. Try it the same way that you would a summoning charm."</p>
<p>Harry exhaled, and crossed his arms over his legs, bringing his chin to rest on his knees. His eyes took on a thousand yard stare, not really looking at anything.</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>"I'm trying!" he snapped.</p>
<p>Perhaps a minute went by, and Dumbledore placed a friendly hand on Harry's shoulder. "Worry not, my boy, I know it will come with time. For now, your grades will not be affected by your performance on the practical portion of your classwork. Please try not to succumb to frustration. Never doubt that you belong here as much as any other student." He stood, knees creaking as he did. Sitting on stone steps isn't as easy at one hundred and eleven years old, as it is at eleven, after all.</p>
<p>"I believe the Ravenclaws have transfiguration with Professor McGonagall in a half hour. She is not one to tolerate tardiness, Harry." With a farewell, the Headmaster stepped onto the rotating staircase with the confidence of a man who instinctively <em>knew</em> it would be in that exact place at that moment. He was out of sight soon after.</p>
<p>Harry remained at the staircase, trying to sort out the Headmaster's impromptu lesson. He was still there when a group of students in green-trimmed robes came upon him.</p>
<p>"Look what we have here, the squib-who-lived! Waiting here to be sent back to the muggles? Hope you didn't unpack your trunk, Potter." The ringleader, naturally, was none other than Draco Malfoy, accompanied by the entire Slytherin first-year.</p>
<p>A boy with a narrow, unpleasant face picked up where Malfoy left off. "I don't know, Draco, I heard he was going to train how to clean the floors like Filch. Hey Potter, I've got a few Knuts on me, how about a shoe shine?"</p>
<p>"Good one, Nott!"</p>
<p>Two years ago, Harry would have thrown them off the staircase. Two years ago, he was a boy who had known nothing but violence his entire life. But two years with Norm and Diane, where he learned what it was like to be treated with kindness and respect had changed him. Honestly, their taunts were far less hurtful than Dudley's Aunt Marge could muster on her friendliest day.</p>
<p>"What's the matter? Nothing to say?"</p>
<p>"Draco, come, or we'll be late for Charms." said a girl with long, jet-black hair, held back by a jade green headband. "Unless you'd rather explain to Professor Snape why each of us lost points for being late."</p>
<p>Another girl with short dark hair and an awkward, pug nose nodded vigorously. "Daphne's right, Draco. It's not like he's even worth the..." Pansy trailed off as Harry stood up and brushed the dust off his robes.</p>
<p>"Well well, what's he going to do? Maybe he's going to try brawling with us like a common muggle." Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles, looking pleased at the prospect.</p>
<p>Harry, though, made no threatening moves. Rather, he extended his arms to his sides, palms facing outwards. The Slytherin students watched as his eyes began to shine a vivid green, and a faint pulsing light could be seen emanating from his palms, quickly rising in intensity to a blinding flash that temporarily blinded everyone in the corridor. Their eyes watering as though they'd just looked into the sun, none of his 'bullies' saw Harry leave.</p>
<p>One dark haired girl, though, heard a mournful mutter of, "Direction, but not control," as he swept past her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry's first week continued along similar lines as his first day. Note-taking during the lecture, and silent observation while his classmates performed the spells they learned in the lesson. Whatever little goodwill his celebrity had brought him in Ravenclaw house had quickly melted away. It didn't help that he'd lost nearly a hundred points in classes that week.</p>
<p>Professor Snape, unpleasant enough already, had deemed Harry a total write-off at potioneering, worse even than Neville Longbottom who'd famously been sent to the hospital wing his first class. Nothing Harry tried worked, the ingredients seemed to wither when he processed them, and the mixture would sizzle and pop when he stirred. He'd not managed to complete a single potion in the three Potions lessons he'd had. Snape took great care to always prominently display his failed attempts to the rest of the class.</p>
<p>Herbology was a similar story. Magical plants apparently all maintained extremely strong reactions towards him. The Devil's Snare they'd been assigned to prune in Thursday's class had, as soon as Harry touched it, wound it's way up his arms and was halfway around his neck before Professor Sprout had jumped in to rescue him. Her lecture on appropriate safety procedures at least lacked the venom that Snape's rant had.</p>
<p>The flying lesson on Saturday morning had been the worst, though. It'd felt so right, when the smooth wood of the broom handle had smacked his palm with a '<em>thud'. </em>Flying on a broomstick? What could be better than this?</p>
<p>A lot, really. As soon as he'd mounted the broom to take off, not even fly, just hover, things had gone sour. The broom reacted like it had a rocket engine attached to the back, and Harry flew halfway to the Forbidden Forest before crashing to the ground, breaking both the broom and his wrist in the process. Madam Hooch had been furious and blamed him for not following directions. As if losing points and being yelled at weren't enough, McGonagall had apparently seen the whole thing from her office. She'd stormed out to the front lawn, and given him three days detention.</p>
<p>Hogwarts wasn't quite as magical as he'd expected.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hello, Harry."</p>
<p>"Hi Neville. What'd McGonagall pinch you for?"</p>
<p>"I forgot the password to Gryffindor tower, so I was outside our entrance after curfew. What about you?"</p>
<p>"I didn't see her, and she caught me using a swear against one of my housemates."</p>
<p>"That's hard luck, Harry. So, shall we get to it?"</p>
<p>The two boys shared a grin and got to work, sorting through feathers, tinder boxes, matchsticks and other transfiguration materials. Neville, without looking at Harry, remarked almost casually, "Seems like you haven't had the warmest welcome to the magical world."</p>
<p>"I guess you could say that."</p>
<p>"Fred and George told me that the Ravenclaws have started calling you 'Hapless Harry'."</p>
<p>Harry's hands paused, a hedgehog held halfway to its newly cleaned cage. "Yes. Who are Fred and George?"</p>
<p>"Right, sorry. Fred and George Weasley. Redheaded twins, third years. They're really funny, as long as you don't end up on their bad side."</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>The boys kept sorting through the materials, until Neville broke the silence again. "I know what it's like. The Slytherins call me 'squib'." Setting aside of box of neatly layered matchbooks, he continued. "I'm not that good at magic, either. I didn't even show any accidental magic until I was nine."</p>
<p>"Is that late? I've never compared accidental magic stories with other wizards."</p>
<p>"Yes, accidental magic mostly happens before the age of six. My Gran is going to kill me when she sees my marks for this year."</p>
<p>"It's not even November, you've got time to turn things around."</p>
<p>"I s'pose that's true. Anyway, I just wanted to say, I know what you're going through. I've heard some stories about your exploits in Herbology from Susan and Hannah, and, y'know, if you ever need any help just let me know."</p>
<p>"Thanks Neville, that's kind of you."</p>
<p>They went back to a companionable silence for the remainder of their detention.</p>
<p>"So, same time next week?" Neville asked with a grin.</p>
<p>Harry responded with a smile of his own, "I hope not, but let's plan for it anyway." Neville turned to head back to Gryffindor tower, pausing at Harry's last question. "So who are Susan and Hannah?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I swear, if he brings up his father one more time, I'm leaving. I don't even care if you come with me."</p>
<p>Daphne Greengrass rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I know, Trace, I know. You think I enjoy it? But House Greengrass has a variety of business ties with the Malfoys. I won't be responsible for alienating them."</p>
<p>"How did he even end up in Slytherin? Cunning and subtlety are beyond him."</p>
<p>"Look, you know I agree with you. We're meeting in the library, so hopefully he won't want to test Madam Pince." They exited the portal to Slytherin house and left for the library.</p>
<p>"Are we working on astronomy or transfiguration tonight?"</p>
<p>"I need to finish up my potions essay, then astronomy. Oh, look, it's the Wandless Wonder." And indeed, there was Harry Potter, polishing the school achievement awards, no doubt serving another detention.</p>
<p>"Tracey! Don't call him that."</p>
<p>"Why shouldn't she? I hear a lot worse from your sort." '<em>Great, he heard us.'</em></p>
<p>"And what sort is that, Potter?" Tracey was never one to back down from a confrontation.</p>
<p>"The kind that never misses an opportunity to taunt someone when numbers are on their side. The kind that think having money and a title is the only thing that gives a person value. The kind of people that I spent plenty of time around when I was with the <em>muggles</em>."</p>
<p>"Oh, so we're just like muggles, then? I can think of one way we're different," Tracey began, reaching for her wand.</p>
<p>Daphne grabbed her friend's arm, giving her a warning look before turning back to Harry. "Potter, aren't you acting the same way by judging us by our House?"</p>
<p>"Oh? I suppose it's just a coincidence that you're almost always with that blonde wanker when he starts in on me. Funny coincidence, that."</p>
<p>"I... we aren't..." He wasn't wrong.</p>
<p>"C'mon Daphne, why are we wasting time on him?" Tracey sniffed as though Harry's mere presence was polluting the air, and resumed her walk to the library, while Daphne lingered behind.</p>
<p>"Potter, everyone knows you were raised with muggles. There's a lot you don't know about the Wizarding World. It's small, insular, and family politics matter above all else. That's why money and status are so important." Harry gave no reaction that he was listening to her words. "You'll be a part of that someday; you are Heir Potter, after all, the last of your family. The other heirs here have all had formal lessons on politics and society, so you're behind already. If you like, I mean, if it would interest you, I could help. Maybe a crash course on pureblood politicking?"</p>
<p>Daphne wanted to crawl into a hole at the dismissive glance he threw her way. "I'm sure that Neville could teach me the same things."</p>
<p>"Indeed, he probably could." '<em>Well </em>that <em>went well, nice work Daphne!'</em> "I'll leave you to your work. Good evening, Potter."</p>
<p>"Good evening, Greengrass."</p>
<p>She hurried to catch up to Tracey, who was tapping her foot expectantly around the next corner. "I wonder when Potter learned your name?"</p>
<p>"He's rather interesting, isn't he?" Catching sight of Tracey's ear-to-ear grin, she groaned. "Don't even start, Tracey, for Circe's sake! Let's just get going." The two first-years carried on to the library, their talk of Draco Malfoy long forgotten.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What!"</p>
<p>"I said he asked about you. Well, you and Hannah."</p>
<p>"And what did you tell him?"</p>
<p>"That you're the Bones heiress, and a Hufflepuff, and that our families have been close for a long time, just like mine and his."</p>
<p>"That's it?"</p>
<p>"What else should I have said?"</p>
<p>Hannah broke into the conversation at this point, not sure Susan even knew how to answer that question. "Nothing, Neville. We're just surprised he asked about us."</p>
<p>Neville, despite being eleven, could tell what was going on. "Well, you came up because I mentioned your Herbology classes with Harry. I offered to tutor him, try to help his grades in that class. Merlin knows it's the only one I'll be getting an O in."</p>
<p>The Hufflepuff instincts reared in both Badgers, but Susan was the first to respond. "That's not true Neville!"</p>
<p>"She's right Nev, in fact, why don't we study together? I can help with Potions, you can help with Herbology, and Susan can tutor us all in Charms. What do you say?"</p>
<p>"Um, I'll run it by Harry next time I see him," Neville offered.</p>
<p>"No need, Neville, Susan and I will ask him tomorrow night at the Halloween Feast."</p>
<p>"We will?" Susan mumbled, not quite as confident as before.</p>
<p>"C'mon Susie," said Hannah cheerfully. "What's the worst that can happen? It's Halloween, it's going to be a great day!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter IX</strong>
</p>
<p>"'It's <em>levios-a, </em>not <em>levio-sar</em>'. Honestly, she's such a nightmare. No wonder she doesn't have any friends."</p>
<p>A bushy-haired girl pushed between Neville and Ron, looking to rush away, but Neville caught her by the wrist. "Hermione, wait." He turned to the redheaded boy next to him. "Ron, you're acting like a real git. Hermione was trying to help you, and this is the thanks you give her?"</p>
<p>"She didn't have to embarrass me in front of everybody!"</p>
<p>"Did she, though? I doubt anyone would have noticed if you hadn't made such a big deal out of it. Our house is our family, right? How would you like it if someone treated your sister like you just treated Hermione?"</p>
<p>Outside the Charms classroom, Ron hung his head in shame. "I... you're right, Neville. Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."</p>
<p>The girl in question refused to meet his eyes, but Neville had no problem doing so. "Ron..."</p>
<p>"All right already! I apologize, Hermione. I was out of line, saying what I did. Maybe you could help me with our Charms essay, and then we could play a game of chess after the feast?"</p>
<p>When Hermione didn't respond right away, Neville interjected, "C'mon, Hermione. Cut him some slack, he's trying here."</p>
<p>Wiping her eyes, she nodded, and the three of them walked together back to the Gryffindor Common Room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Albus Dumbledore loved being a headmaster. The older he got, the more joy he felt at being a part of shaping the next generation. His eyes sought out, but could not locate Harry Potter at the Ravenclaw table.</p>
<p>He tried to contain his excitement over what he had seen the boy accomplish. After Harry's display, Albus had considered the heat that Harry's flame had generated. In his office that night, he'd cast the <em>incendio</em> charm at full strength towards the iron grate in his personal fireplace. The metal had glowed red, but maintained its shape and integrity. Just how hot were Harry's flames to melt iron so quickly and completely? How could he cast a flame charm of such strength, but struggle with <em>lumos</em>?</p>
<p>'<em>Unless... unless he wasn't casting a charm at all.'</em> What had Harry said about flammable elements?</p>
<p>"Minerva, I wonder if I might trouble you for an academic question about your area of mastery?"</p>
<p>She looked up from her potatoes, with an incredulous expression. "Albus, surely you've forgotten more about transfiguration than I have ever known."</p>
<p>"Nonsense! When you were working on your mastery, I was presiding over the Wizengamot, or meeting with the ICW. Your knowledge is far more current than my own."</p>
<p>McGonagall tried to conceal her pride at his words. "What was your question?"</p>
<p>"How difficult would it be to conjure fire?"</p>
<p>"I assume you mean an actual conjuration, and not merely producing it?" At his nod of affirmation, she continued. "The initial reaction would not be very difficult to produce. To maintain it at any strength, however, would require a constant conjuration of flammable gas, putting a heavy strain on the caster. Far easier to cast a charm or a curse."</p>
<p>"So there is no known work-around? No technique that would ease the action, limit the strain?"</p>
<p>"No. As I said, it is more about the power than technique. It's hard to imagine why anyone would choose to employ such a draining method when the appropriate spells are so widely available and simple to cast."</p>
<p>"Thank you for indulging my curiosity, and allowing me to interrupt your meal." McGonagall looked like she had some curiosity of her own, but decades of working with Dumbledore had somewhat normalized his eccentricities. Regardless, a sudden commotion at the entrance to the Great Hall drew both of their attention.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I don't understand why you're so nervous. You've already spoken to him, and it's not like you're asking him to take you to Hogsmeade. It's just a study session."</p>
<p>"I know. I've just always wanted him to be my friend. It's not the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing... well, maybe that's a part of it. He's an orphan like me, but he's also a hero. It's just important to me that I try to know him, okay?"</p>
<p>Hannah looked at her best friend, and saw the earnest expression on her face. "I know, Susan. I wonder what's keeping him? The Feast is nearly over, and he's not set foot in the Great Hall."</p>
<p>"Maybe his housemates know where he is. I'm going to go ask Morag."</p>
<p>Just then, Professor Quirrell rushed in to the Great Hall, announced that a troll was loose in the school, and promptly fainted.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a pleasant feeling, being alone at Hogwarts. <em>'The Halloween Feast must be in full swing by now,'</em> he thought, strolling through the corridors a floor above the Great Hall. There hadn't been many pleasant times since he arrived here.</p>
<p>Harry wandered the corridor, thinking through the talk he'd had with Greengrass recently. Dumbledore had mentioned in Gringotts that he would inherit the Potter estate, but didn't mention anything about the political or social responsibilities. He made a note to bring it up with Neville the next time he encountered the Gryffindor.</p>
<p>'<em>What is that smell? It's as though a sewage line busted.' </em>Harry turned the next corner and stopped in his tracks at what was waiting for him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Sam! So glad you could come for dinner. Norm's just getting changed out of his work clothes."</p>
<p>"Sorry that it's been so long since I visited. Our lab has been working on a government contract and pulling a lot of overtime. I'll get a nice bonus out of this, though!"</p>
<p>Diane cheered. "That's marvelous! All those years as a penniless student paid off, then?"</p>
<p>"You may be rich, but you'll never be able to buy a personality, Sam." Norm came out of his bedroom wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "It's great to see you again, you've been a ghost lately."</p>
<p>"I was just apologizing to Diane for that. How have you two been doing?"</p>
<p>The three discussed their daily routines, what's been happening at work, and what was for dinner. The conversation eventually moved to their informally adopted ward. "So has Harry written? How is he faring at Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>Diane set her wine glass down and wrung her hands. "He says it's fine, but... Here, see for yourself." She stood and removed a sheaf of parchment from a drawer. "These are the letters he's sent."</p>
<p>Sam leafed through them. "He says he's it's going well, and that he's learning a lot in his classes. What's the problem?"</p>
<p>"He's at a boarding school, and not a single letter mentions any of his classmates. He doesn't talk about having friends, his classes are just generalities and no specifics. We're worried about him." Norm nodded his agreement to everything Diane said.</p>
<p>"I think you might be reading too much into this. You've seen what the kid can do, Norm. He's probably just being modest – he's a celebrity, he's incredibly powerful, and he doesn't even use a wand to do magic. If anything you should be worried about the other kids."</p>
<p>Norm and Diane shared a look. This was long overdue. "Sam, Harry is not even twelve years old. He's a little boy, not some superpowered comic book hero. He needs more than that. He was abused and neglected his whole life, and you were a big part of why that changed. He trusts you, he wants to make you proud of him. But it's never enough for you, you just keep pushing him further and further."</p>
<p>"What is this? You make it sound like <em>I</em> am being abusive!"</p>
<p>"We're not saying that. But Norm and I don't think you're a very good influence on Harry. You're so focused on his magic, but he needs someone to focus on him. As a person, not a wizard. What you're doing, it's not what's best for Harry. It's what's best for you."</p>
<p>Sam sat and listened, trying to not to lash out. "So, what are you saying? You don't want me to see Harry any longer?"</p>
<p>"No, not that at all. You're important to him, Harry would never want you to disappear like that. But please, no more magic. He has school for that now; just let him be normal and happy when he's in our world. Can you do that? For Harry?"</p>
<p>Sam gave a measured look to both Norm and Diane. "If that's what you think is best, and if Harry agrees..."</p>
<p>"No!" Norm slammed his hand on the table. "You know Harry would never disappoint you. He'd work himself to the bone doing tricks for you if he thought that was what you wanted."</p>
<p>"Tricks? Norm, you've <em>seen</em> what he can do! Harry's abilities violate every natural law in existence!"</p>
<p>"Sam, we've been friends for a long time. You've been there for me when I needed you, and I've done the same for you. I love you like we were flesh and blood. But Harry has no one else. Please don't test me on this."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry had never seen a troll. He'd never even heard of them. But, in the second floor corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he stood staring at a fully grown mountain troll. The troll stared back.</p>
<p>Over 12 feet tall, weighing a full ton in mass, carrying a club that itself was larger than a grown man, the troll bounded towards Harry. Despite not even standing level to the troll's knees, Harry stood his ground. How could he run? One stride from the troll was equal to a a half-dozen of his own.</p>
<p>Now less than ten paces away, the smell was overpowering. The troll released a guttural roar and swung its club. The heavy, blunt instrument whistled in its downward trajectory, hurtling towards Harry in a strike that would surely be fatal.</p>
<p>Tendrils of green light poured out of Harry's eyes, as he lifted his head towards the club. He outstretched his left hand, and <em>pushed</em>. The club jerked to a halt, inches from Harry's face, then was flung backwards as though it were shot out of a cannon.</p>
<p>The troll's muscles, as solid as iron cords, flexed beneath its leathery gray skin. A testament to its strength and power, it did not relinquish its hold of the club, and was dragged backward along with its weapon. Growling in frustration, it readied its weapon again and charged forward.</p>
<p>Harry extended the same hand, and this time <em>held</em> the club with his magic. The troll jerked, pulled, pushed at the handle, but the weapon did not move. Eyes ablaze with verdant fire, Harry held out his other hand, and the club was consumed with white hot flames that appeared out of the air. In a single breath, the club vanished into a gray ashy smudge.</p>
<p>Adrenaline racing, heart pounding, Harry felt the rush of victory. Mustering his magical energy, he squeezed with his left hand while sweeping with his right, holding the troll in place while the ivory flame spread and poured over the troll's body. He would reduce this monster to ash, just like he had its weapon.</p>
<p>Not knowing anything about magical creatures, or trolls in particular, Harry had no idea what it meant to be 'magically resistant', and therefore could only blink in surprise as the now naked troll, skin bubbling from the flame and its loin cloth burned away, jumped <em>through</em> the fire. It shrugged off his magical hold like one would a light breeze and leapt towards the young Ravenclaw.</p>
<p>A fist, weighing more than Harry's entire body, smashed into his chest, sending Harry flying down the corridor, smashing through a suit of steel armor and leaving him crumpled against the wall. The strike caved in his chest, collapsing both lungs and shattering his ribs.</p>
<p>Harry lay on his side, coughing up the blood that was blocking any passage of air. He gestured weakly towards the troll again, but his magic slid off the spell-resistant skin once more. <em>'It can't end like this,'</em> he thought, going lightheaded as his shattered body tried to draw breath, '<em>Think, Harry!'</em></p>
<p>The troll paused, evaluating the burns that coated its body, deciding ultimately to finish the dangerous little human. It rumbled down the hall towards Harry, whose mind was racing in a desperate desire to think of something, anything that would save him. His chest was on fire, and his left arm would not move despite his best effort. From the stone floor, he raised his trembling right hand, and the pike from the suit of armor he had crashed through, shot out and pierced through the knee of the troll. The monster let out an inhuman scream and tumbled to the floor.</p>
<p>Propping himself up with his right arm, still coughing a steady stream of blood, the emerald light in his eyes now nothing more than a weak glimmer, Harry looked across the hallway at the other pieces of armor. Swords, axes, and pikes all flew towards the troll, in a rain of deadly steel, piercing its thick hide and slashing at vulnerable spots – eyes, throat, knees, and ankles.</p>
<p>The two combatants, both dying, raced to finish the other first. The troll, crawling towards the fallen boy, and Harry, dazedly watching its approach while trying desperately to kill it before it could reach him. '<em>It's not enough'</em>, he thought despondently, life blood dribbling out of his lips. The troll was now within six feet, barely in reach. It brought one arm angrily down, crushing both of Harry's legs.</p>
<p>His lungs so full of blood, Harry couldn't even draw breath to scream, though he swore he heard a cry. He'd failed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mandy screamed in horror as the troll smashed its fist into the blood-soaked body. The Ravenclaw students, escorted by their prefects, had been making their way through the second floor on the way to to the staircase that would put them close to Ravenclaw Tower. It was obvious the troll had attacked a student. Even from across the hall, the assembled Ravenclaws could see the blue trim on the robes of the troll's victim.</p>
<p>The Seventh Year prefects rushed forward to engage the mortally wounded troll, while Eliza Southerland, a Seventh Year preparing for an apprenticeship at St. Mungo's, sprinted over to the body, casting diagnostic charms.</p>
<p>"It's Harry Potter!" She shouted.</p>
<p>McGonagall, Flitwick, came rushing around the opposite corner from the Ravenclaws, followed shortly after by a limping Snape. McGonagall held her hand over her mouth, gazing in horror at the shattered boy in front of her. "Is he...?"</p>
<p>Eliza gave the Deputy Headmistress a grim look, but her reply was lost over the sound of spellfire as Flitwick and Snape made short work of the dying troll. "We've got to get him to Madam Pomfrey." But before McGonagall could even swish and flick her wand to lift Harry, Fawkes flamed into existence, latched onto Harry, and flamed away once more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Dear Merlin. How is he still alive?" Poppy Pomfrey remembered her first meeting with Harry Potter, and the poor condition he was in. Compared to now, however, that abused child was the epitome of health to the broken and dying boy that lie in the infirmary.</p>
<p>Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, rushing to her side as she tried unsuccessfully to pour potions down his throat. "His lungs are full of blood, I can't give him any potions!"</p>
<p>"How can I help? We can't lose him, Poppy."</p>
<p>"Vanish the blood in mouth and throat so he can keep this down." Dumbledore did so, and then stepped back as Poppy began mending the damage to his lungs.</p>
<p>"Will he survive?" There was no reply beyond muttered incantations.</p>
<p>The other faculty arrived, accompanied by Eliza Southerland, and briefed Dumbledore on the scene as they found it.</p>
<p>"The troll was dying when we arrived. It likely would not have survived longer than another ten minutes, given its injuries."</p>
<p>"And you're sure there was no one else in the corridor, Ms. Southerland?"</p>
<p>"No, we were escorting the younger years to Ravenclaw tower and saw... Wait, are you saying Harry fought the troll?"</p>
<p>"Professor Flitwick, I believe you should escort Miss Southerland back to her dorms. Thank you for informing us of what you saw. 20 points to Ravenclaw for your quick thinking and willingness to help a classmate."</p>
<p>"Albus, he struggles with the most basic spells. How could Mr. Potter have accomplished something like this?"</p>
<p>"That's not my primary concern at the moment, Minerva. Poppy?"</p>
<p>"He'll make it, but I doubt he'll be leaving the Hospital Wing for several days, at minimum. His shoulder is shattered, 16 broken ribs, both lungs were collapsed, and all the bones in his legs below mid-thigh have been crushed. He's not dying any longer, but he's still in serious condition."</p>
<p>Albus let out a relieved sigh. "We'll leave him in your able hands, then. Come along Minerva, I believe Severus has something to report that should be heard in private."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Ravenclaw Common Room was silent, beyond the muffled cries of the younger students, most of whom had never seen violence on the level they'd just witnessed.</p>
<p>"He'll be okay, though, right?"</p>
<p>Morag wasn't handling it much better than Mandy, but put her arm around her friend and tried to be brave. "I'm sure he will be. You saw that phoenix take him away, it wouldn't have done that if he was dead. And healers can fix almost anything. It'll be all right, you'll see."</p>
<p>Just then, Eliza entered the Common Room with their diminutive Head of House next to her. "Mr. Potter has sustained serious injuries, but is expected to recover. I'd like you all to remain in Ravenclaw Tower for the rest of the evening. Oh, and five points to each prefect for dedication to your duty. That is all."</p>
<p>Moments after the portal closed behind Flitwick, Eliza found herself surrounded by her housemates, eager for more information.</p>
<p>By the time breakfast ended the next morning, the whole school had learned that Hapless Harry Potter had fought a troll and nearly died.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My reasoning is that if Harry cannot use a magical focus (wand), then he would not be able to handle a broom either (which is a magical focus of sorts, also). As for the potions/herbology, I would ask "Can a muggle brew potions/tend to magical plants?" In this story (and in my opinion), the answer is 'no'. Otherwise, squibs would have plenty of work in the potions trade. Magic is a part of brewing potions and tending to magical plant life. Remember the end of Chapter 6, what St. Mungo's said: Harry is constantly giving off ambient magical energy. It won't make Centaurs attack him, but something as delicate as brewing potions will be beyond him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter X</strong>
</p>
<p>Finally. '<em>Who would have thought a First Year's jinx would last that long?</em>' Neville grudgingly stood up, legs aching. He'd been coming back from the Owlery after sending his Gran a letter, when Malfoy and the other First Year Slytherins had come across him and decided to try out the jelly-legs jinx.</p>
<p>Not knowing the dispelling charm, Neville had 'tipped' himself over, rather than allow his legs to potentially carry him down a staircase. He'd laid, in this out of the way corridor for just over an hour while his legs danced back and forth uncontrollably.</p>
<p>'<em>It's after curfew by now, hopefully I don't run into Filch or his cat,' </em>he thought, walking as quickly as his exhausted legs allowed.</p>
<p>His pace slowed down as he passed an open door. What floor was he on, again? Looking in the open door, the low light in the hallway shimmered off something inside. As if drawn by an invisible force, Neville walked into the room and sat heavily in front of the ornate mirror, hypnotically focused on what he saw in the reflection.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, standing in the corner of the same room under a disillusionment charm, an old man in dark green robes embroidered with moving canaries pondered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His first thought was that he had an <em>awful</em> taste in his mouth. His second thought was that he was still alive, as the fight with the troll came back to him in a rush. He reached out blindly, searching for his glasses, and felt them pressed into his hand. Pushing the frames onto his face, he peered at the stranger seated next to his bed.</p>
<p>"Are you a mediwizard? Where is Madam Pomfrey?"</p>
<p>"I'm right here, Mr. Potter, and no, this is not a healer. He is here by invitation of the Headmaster." The man in question was somewhat shabbily dressed, and though he carried himself with the air of someone middle aged, was in actuality roughly Sam or Norm's age.</p>
<p>"Hello Harry, my name is Remus Lupin. I was close friends with your father."</p>
<p>"I see." Neither person, Harry nor Remus, felt comfortable enough to comment further. Thankfully, they were saved by Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall entering the Hospital Wing.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter, what a pleasure to see you whole and healthy again. I must say, you provided a fair bit of excitement on Halloween."</p>
<p>"I don't know if exciting is the word I'd use, sir."</p>
<p>With a slight grimace, recalling his state upon arriving at the infirmary, Dumbledore replied, "No doubt. My apologies for making light of your experience. Now, various students and faculty saw the tail end of your encounter with the troll, but we were hoping that you could shed some light on the initial confrontation."</p>
<p>"Okay. I was walking through the hallway-"</p>
<p>"Why were you not at the Halloween Feast, Harry?"</p>
<p>"I've haven't been getting along very well with my housemates. Didn't feel like it." Albus and Minerva shared a look, suggesting that topic would be revisited in the future, but motioned for him to continue. "I noticed the smell before I saw the troll, but didn't recognize it for what it was. By the time I had seen it, it had seen me."</p>
<p>This time it was Remus that interrupted. "Why didn't you try to escape?"</p>
<p>"It was huge, and there wasn't anywhere to hide. I couldn't outrun it, it was much bigger than I am. So I torched its club, and tried to use my magic to hold it in place and burn the troll. It didn't work."</p>
<p>"Trolls are heavily magically resistant. It is what makes them so dangerous to wizards and witches."</p>
<p>"I didn't know that. Anyway, it leaped at me and punched me in the chest. That knocked me down the hall." Harry rubbed his chest, remembering how he felt lying in the corridor. "I banished weapons from the suits of armor at it, which slowed it down, but not enough. The last thing I remember is it hitting me one more time."</p>
<p>"I can pick up the story from here," McGonagall said, "Your housemates were heading through the corridor you were in on their way back to Ravenclaw Tower. The prefects fought against and distracted the troll, while a Seventh Year checked on you. Professors Snape, Flitwick, and myself arrived shortly after to finish the troll."</p>
<p>"And of course, Madam Pomfrey was the one to treat your injuries."</p>
<p>Harry glanced over to the mediwitch. "Thank you, Madam."</p>
<p>She smiled kindly at him. "Just don't make a habit of it. I'd much prefer you stopping in to say hello, rather than arriving in mortal danger, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>He nodded. "Not to be rude, but why is he here?" Harry pointed towards Remus.</p>
<p>"That was my decision," Dumbledore replied. "I thought you might like the chance to meet someone who knew your parents after such a harrowing experience."</p>
<p>"Harry," Madame Pomfrey said slowly, "today is November 5th. You've been unconscious for several days while we put you back together."</p>
<p>Remus gently nudged Harry. "I should add, that there is a certain First Year Ravenclaw that came to visit you the last two days. She seemed quite concerned."</p>
<p>Dumbledore nodded to Remus and Poppy, then turned to Harry. "I'm very relieved to see you well again, Harry. Perhaps Remus can take you out on the grounds for some fresh air. Rest assured that what happened to you was an extreme circumstance unlikely to be repeated. Trust me when I say that Hogwarts takes its students' safety very seriously." With a fond farewell, he and McGonagall left the Hospital Wing.</p>
<p>"Harry, it's been many years since I last roamed these halls. I'm sure that you're ready to stretch your legs, so why don't we take a walk around Hogwarts and I'll tell you some stories about growing up here with your father?"</p>
<p>Harry was still pensive given the immediacy – to him at least – of his defeat at the hands of a monster, but agreed to go along. With a quick transfiguration of his hospital gown into a school uniform, the two were on their way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"How are you doing in Charms, Hannah?"</p>
<p>"I've finished my essay, but I'm still about an inch short. Want to take a look for anything I might have missed?" She handed her parchment to Hermione, who began to read it while making notes on the margin with her quill.</p>
<p>"Did you tell your Aunt about the troll getting in?"</p>
<p>Susan looked up from her astronomy assignment. "I wrote to her the day after. She said the Headmaster hadn't mentioned anything about it to her, but since Hogwarts is granted considerable self-governance, there wasn't much she could do other than make inquiries, at least without Minister Fudge getting involved."</p>
<p>"Even though Harry is still in the Hospital Wing?" Neville asked, having abandoned studying.</p>
<p>"Well, it's one of those things, you know." Neville nodded in understanding, while Hermione, who'd been peripherally listening, jumped in.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, Susan?"</p>
<p>Neville and Susan looked a little uncomfortable. "Harry may be an heir, but he doesn't have any parents to make an issue out of it. I've told you he may as well be a muggleborn."</p>
<p>"Wait, what do muggleborns have to do with this? And why did you say it like that?"</p>
<p>"He didn't mean it as an insult, Hermione. Have any of us treated you differently this afternoon? All he is saying is that the system responds differently to the people with power and influence. It's like in the muggle world how the Royals get away with stuff normal people wouldn't."</p>
<p>Hermione considered that. "So what you're saying is purebloods get preferential treatment? That's not fair!"</p>
<p>Neville sighed, wishing he could go back to studying. "Not every family. Crabbe and Goyle's families don't have power or status. Ron's family isn't very well regarded. But the families that do have power, yea, they're all purebloods."</p>
<p>"<em>All</em> of them? There's no muggleborns that are considered powerful?"</p>
<p>Susan gave a small shrug in reply. "Some of them marry into the more progressive families. Morag MacDougal's father married a muggleborn, and she comes to a lot of the same social events I do. Harry's mum was a muggleborn, too."</p>
<p>"Wait, I see Morag getting hassled by Malfoy, too! And... and you're saying that the only the way I'll be able to have any influence in the Wizarding World is to <em>marry well?!</em>"</p>
<p>"Muggleborns are like... it's like they're immigrants. Wizards and witches do things certain ways, it can be hard for newcomers to adjust to our customs and traditions."</p>
<p>While a fired up Hermione was winding up to launch an impassioned rant, Hannah looked up from her textbook and asked, "Isn't that Harry?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"... so the instant that your dad stepped into the library, the runes triggered and all of his clothes were vanished! We got detention for a whole month, but it was worth it to see the look on his face." Remus finished the story with a hearty laugh. It was nice to remember better times.</p>
<p>Harry had a bemused expression, finally getting the chance to hear about his parents as normal people, as opposed to the marketed image as parents of a celebrity. "Your other two friends, what ever happened to them?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Remus hesitated. Harry had been cool towards him after learning for the first time after eleven years, that he'd been best friends with James and never reached out to his son. He feared having to explain to Harry that his parents died because of another of his father's friends.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Fortunately, Remus was saved by a group of students rushing out of the library to greet him.</p>
<p>"We didn't know you were awake!"</p>
<p>"Are you all right?"</p>
<p>"How did you defeat a troll?"</p>
<p>Harry looked at the unfamiliar girl who asked the last question, and responded with his own. "Who are you?"</p>
<p>Neville answered for her, "Harry, this is Hermione Granger. She's in Gryffindor with me, we were studying together with Susan and Hannah." He turned his gaze to to the other two girls, and recognized a blonde and a redhead from his classes.</p>
<p>"Harry, I'll let you get reacquainted with your friends. Would it be all right for me to owl you now and again? Just to see how you're doing?"</p>
<p>"Sure Mr. Lupin, I'd like that." The older man walked off towards to the school entrance.</p>
<p>"You really gave everyone a scare, mate."</p>
<p>"Sorry, Neville. It wasn't as though I went looking for a fight though."</p>
<p>"There are rumors you defeated the troll. How did you do that? I'm the top ranked student in our year, and I wouldn't know what to do. Besides, we're all just First Years, and everyone talks about how you can't do magic." Neville wanted to roll his eyes. '<em>Didn't she have an ounce of tact?'</em></p>
<p>"Granger, I'm sure Harry doesn't want to go into detail about almost dying. Maybe you should return to the library, we'll be back in a few minutes." Hermione recoiled as though she'd been struck, but silently accepted the curt dismissal. "You're fully recovered, though, right? You're not in any pain?"</p>
<p>"I'm all right now. Madam Pomfrey is an excellent healer. You guys are studying right now? Don't let me disturb you."</p>
<p>Hannah unobtrusively nudged Susan's side. "Harry, we were going to ask you during the Halloween Feast to join us. We've decided to help each other out, since Hogwarts is kind of a tough adjustment."</p>
<p>"For me, you mean."</p>
<p>"Not just you, Harry. You don't have class with the Gryffindors, but I've had a rough go of it, too. Besides, it's a good way to meet some new people, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"Right, yes. Sorry, Susan, for jumping to conclusions."</p>
<p>"It's all right," she said with a bright smile. "Do you want to grab your books and come back?"</p>
<p>"I think I'll wait until the next meeting. I've interrupted your work long enough, I'm going to step outside for some fresh air."</p>
<p>Susan's eyes remained on his retreating form, as Neville walked back to Hermione to smooth over hurt feelings. "I told you he'd say yes, Susie!"</p>
<p>Giving her friend a bright smile in return, Susan linked arms with Hannah. "C'mon, I can help you with your Charms essay."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Seated on the shore of the the Black Lake, Harry tried to come to terms with what happened on Halloween. He replayed the events on a loop in his mind: he'd seen the troll, let it charge him, and disarmed it. Then it had all gone downhill in a moment.</p>
<p>He knew he was more powerful than the troll. If he had used the weapons from the suits of armor right away, if he had the focus after being hurt to summon more fire, then he would have walked away from that fight on his own two feet, instead of being carried away, half dead.</p>
<p>If he had known, things would have gone differently. But how was he supposed to have known what a troll's weaknesses were? He focused on a brown leaf, floating in the lake's water. He held out his hand, focusing on the leaf, and sighed as the leaf – along with a huge wall of water – lifted out of the lake's surface.</p>
<p>One thing was for sure, though. The next time something or somebody threatened his life, he'd be ready.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Transfiguration ended, and Harry gathered his books and put away his quill and inkpot, when McGonagall approached his seat.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter, would you please stay after class?" There were a few snickers from students, as Harry's predilection for getting in trouble was well known.</p>
<p>When the last student had walked out the door, McGonagall asked, "What do you know about magic involving memory, Mr. Potter?"</p>
<p>"Are you talking about changing people's memories? I know a spell exists, but I don't know what it is."</p>
<p>"Yes, that is one form. Another is the ability to view memories, as though one were living the experience themselves. A magical item, called a 'pensieve', is used to accomplish this." Harry nodded dumbly, not sure what purpose this line of conversation had.</p>
<p>"The Headmaster and I would, with your permission, like to view the memory of your encounter with the troll. Food will be provided for you, of course, as you should be heading to lunch now. What do you say?"</p>
<p>He couldn't think of a reason to object. "Okay."</p>
<p>The two walked together to the Headmaster's office, finding both Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick waiting inside. "Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see you're well. Your housemates were very concerned."</p>
<p>Harry nodded his thanks, and sat down in the offered seat. "So how does this work?"</p>
<p>McGonagall removed her wand from her sleeve. "Focus on the memory, from start to finish, and I will hold my wand against your head to draw it out." Seeing his understanding, she held her wand to his temple, and a string of vapor emerged as she pulled it away. With a gentle swish, she placed the memory in a large stone basin seated on a nearby pedestal.</p>
<p>As the three teachers crowded near the pensieve, Dumbledore called in a clear voice, "Tilly!"</p>
<p>A small creature, with bulbous eyes and long protruding ears popped into existence in the office. "Harry, Tilly will provide you with whatever meal you would like. We won't be long, please remain here until we return." With that, he placed a finger into the stone basin and his eyes went vacant. The other two professors did the same.</p>
<p>Harry meanwhile, stared at Tilly. "I've never met anyone like you before, Tilly. What, er, what are you exactly?"</p>
<p>"Tilly is a house elf, sir."</p>
<p>"Right. Well, what do you do here?"</p>
<p>"Tilly is working for Hogwarts, sir. Is sir hungry?"</p>
<p>"You're the school cook?"</p>
<p>"Tilly sometimes cooks food with the others. Sometimes, Tilly cleans the dormitories. And sometimes, Tilly cleans the halls when lazy caretaker asks."</p>
<p>"I see. You don't have to go to any trouble, whatever you're having for lunch will be fine for me."</p>
<p>Tilly pulled on her ears in distress. "No no no, that won't do at all. Tilly will be right back with sir's food!" She vanished with another pop, and a minute later a serving dish loaded down with standard Hogwarts fare appeared across his lap, complete with pumpkin juice, utensils, and a napkin.</p>
<p>Harry ate in silence, looking around Dumbledore's office. Fawkes, naturally, drew a considerable amount of his attention, but so too did a series of unusual instruments on a nearby shelf. One insistently emitted weak puffs of smoke, and another spun in a slow circle. He was in the process of trying to make out the titles on the spine of the various books on the Headmaster's shelves, when the three professors suddenly roused and stepped away from the pensieve.</p>
<p>"My word," Flitwick muttered, staring with a new interest at Harry. "That was quite an ingenious solution. Had you not been injured, I suspect you wouldn't have required any assistance at all."</p>
<p>McGonagall, meanwhile, was looking questioningly at Dumbledore, putting together the conversation they'd had at the Halloween Feast. "Mr. Potter, if I were to ask you to create a fire right now, how would you go about doing it?"</p>
<p>Putting down his fork, Harry explained the process as he'd learned it. "And if I asked you to create something else?"</p>
<p>"I guess it would depend on if I knew what it was made of. I haven't tried many different things beyond fire and water."</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter," Flitwick said, "Professor McGonagall and I are interested in working with you on an individual basis, in ways that might better suit your particular abilities."</p>
<p>"Why now? I mean, yes, I really want to learn magic. But it's not like I was doing any better before... before what happened."</p>
<p>Dumbledore answered this time. "To be honest, we weren't aware of the extent of your abilities before now. Harry, you're the first student since the time of the Founders to attend Hogwarts without a wand. I hope you can understand that the faculty were at a bit of a loss as to the best method for your instruction."</p>
<p>"Okay." Some of the old excitement, that had been beaten down after two months of teasing and insults began to trickle back into Harry. "So when will we start?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was the day after Harry had been released from the Hospital Wing, and he was heading toward the greenhouses. He'd decided to try to meet with every professor before class to get the assignments he'd missed.</p>
<p>"Harry! Wait up!" He turned and saw Susan Bones running towards him, her crimson hair trailing behind her. "Are you going to the greenhouses? I'll walk with you!"</p>
<p>"Okay." They continued along the path in companionable silence, while Susan caught her breath. "I figured there's no point in putting off my makeup work, so I thought I'd arrive a little early."</p>
<p>"You didn't miss that much, I'm sure it won't take long to get it all done."</p>
<p>He 'hmm-ed' his agreement, and held the greenhouse door open for her. "Hi Professor Sprout!"</p>
<p>Pomona Sprout brushed aside her grey curls with a hand clad in dragonhide gloves. "Susan, what brings you and, oh- Mr. Potter. I'm glad you've made a full recovery."</p>
<p>"I just came along with Harry, he's the one who wanted to come early."</p>
<p>Susan, feeling a little out of place next to Harry while he and Professor Sprout discussed the essay on he'd missed on alihotsy leaves, set down her bag in her usual spot and took a seat. By now, class was nearly beginning, with students starting to trickle into the greenhouse.</p>
<p>"It didn't sound that bad, less than a foot on a single plant and how to harvest it." Harry set his bag down on the table next to hers, and sat down in the other seat. "A lot better than the 18 inches that Snape assigned."</p>
<p>"Yea-" Susan squeaked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Yes, Professor Sprout doesn't often assign long essays except during exam review."</p>
<p>"Is she a good Head of House?"</p>
<p>Susan nodded. "The best!"</p>
<p>"Hufflepuff, through and through," Harry remarked, and Susan's cheeks slightly flushed.</p>
<p>Hannah chose to walk in at that moment, catching sight of a blushing Susan and smiling Harry. She shot Susan a surreptitious wink and sat down at the desks in front of them.</p>
<p>"Would you like some help with your essay this evening? Hannah and I turned it in already, so we know what books to grab in the library."</p>
<p>"Thanks for the offer, really, but I can't tonight."</p>
<p>"Oh." That was twice he'd turned her down. "We should probably get our quills and parchment ready, it seems like the lecture's about to start."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Mr. Potter, glad you could make it."</p>
<p>"Hi Professors. I've been looking forward to this all day."</p>
<p>"We'll try not to disappoint your enthusiasm, then!" Flitwick set down his teacup and hopped off the chair across from McGonagall's desk. "Professor McGonagall and I believe that since you're capable of conjuration, that transfiguration would be the best place to start. From there, I'll help you incorporate charms work into your conjurations."</p>
<p>"Okay, where do we start?"</p>
<p>"We're going to have you try and conjure something new. Here," she handed him an extremely thick tome. "Madam Pince has agreed to allow an extended loan for you; this isn't due to be returned until the day you board the Express next year."</p>
<p>Harry read the title aloud. "<em>Mastering Materials: A Comprehensive Compendium to Conjuration."</em> He opened the book and flipped through the first pages. "It's about what different things are made of?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it is an index of sorts, of various materials to better aid a wizard or witch in conjuring that material. Please find the entry for slate."</p>
<p>He flipped through the pages until he came to the correct listing, and read it over. "Now, just like you conjure fire or water, I want you to try and form a block of slate. This is one of the weakest types of stone, and very simple in its make up."</p>
<p>Harry read the entry a second, and third time, then set the book on McGonagall's desk. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and released it. Flitwick aimed a sharp look at McGonagall, but her expression was unchanging as she focused on Harry, who had opened his eyes and extended his arm.</p>
<p>A blurry shape appeared, a formless mass that rotated and smoothed out. The brown-gray blob consolidated into a smooth cube. Harry broke out into a grin that quickly turned to a frown as the cube dissolved into a pile of sandy material.</p>
<p>"Don't be discouraged, Mr. Potter, that was excellent. Understand that what you just did was something other students won't attempt until Sixth Year."</p>
<p>"Your homework, such as it is, will be to form and maintain a cube of stone for no less than two minutes, Harry. Once you can achieve that, I believe Professor Flitwick will have something for you to try. You may take that book with you."</p>
<p>Wrestling the huge book into his bag, Harry smiled and practically skipped out of the room, obviously excited at finally having the opportunity for practical instruction in magic. The two professors, meanwhile, returned to the tea they'd left under warming charms.</p>
<p>"That was rather remarkable, wouldn't you say Filius?"</p>
<p>"You didn't feel that, did you?" Minerva's expression relayed her confusion. "The magical pressure that he was exuding? I'm surprised the windows didn't start vibrating." Flitwick glanced over at the pile of sand still present on the floor of her office.</p>
<p>"Well." She sipped her tea. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see just what Mr. Potter is capable of."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XI</strong>
</p>
<p>Sam woke up tired. This project was only in the initial stages, but his supervisors had wanted a feasibility study completed immediately so that they could make a bid on the contract, and he'd been pulling late nights for the last several days.</p>
<p>"Hedwig, haven't seen you in awhile." The owl had been waiting just outside his kitchen window, and Sam hurried to let the snowy-white inside, holding one leg out for him to remove the attached letter. "Let's see what Harry's been up to."</p>
<p>He read through the letter while digging out some owl treats from where he'd stashed them in the cupboard. "Conjuration, eh? And Harry needs some reference materials on the makeup of solid objects?" Hedwig listened while Sam thought aloud. "I'll need to print out what he's looking for, but it shouldn't be too difficult. Can you stay here today, and take what Harry needs back to him tonight?"</p>
<p>The owl bobbed her head, twice. "Great! Better include that he shouldn't mention to Norm and Diane that I'm helping with this." He straightened his tie, grabbed his briefcase, and removed his jacket from the coat rack, still muttering to himself.</p>
<p>"Maybe Harry would be interested in what I've learned from our Diagon Alley purchases...?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was just after three in the morning. Fang let out a low whine, missing his warm and comfortable bed, to which Hagrid responded by shushing him with a hand gesture. He went back to his motionless stance, watching the unicorn in the forest clearing alongside his similarly silent and still companion. It was his fourth night in a row on this stakeout, and he was exhausted.</p>
<p>They'd been following this particular unicorn since just after sundown, camouflaging themselves with magic, hiding in underbrush, or, for Hagrid at least, perched on particularly sturdy tree branches.</p>
<p>A flicked finger from his companion snapped Hagrid back to attention. A shadowed figure had slunk into the opposite side of the clearing, and a beam of light darted out to strike the unicorn in the side.</p>
<p>Hagrid fired his crossbow, but a single wand movement redirected the bolt into a nearby tree. He burst out of their hiding spot, while three arrows from his companion sliced through the air. The figure threw up a shield, but the arrows passed through as though it weren't there, one thudding into the killer's bicep. A banishing charm struck Hagrid, again to no effect, and just as the half-giant reared his fist back to land a blow, a blinding light flashed from the figure's wand. When the spots cleared from his eyes, the clearing was empty, save for the wounded unicorn and his companion.</p>
<p>"Your plan worked, friend Hagrid."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't 'ta worked half as well without yer here w'me, Firenze." He examined the flecks of blood left by their opponent. "Didn'a know tha' centaur-forged arrows ignored magic."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't, considering it is wizards whom we often must defend ourselves against." Two more centaurs approached from the direction Hagrid and Firenze had been hiding. "Firenze? We saw spellfire. Did you locate the source of the attacks?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Bane. It was a wizard, as you suspected. He wounded the unicorn, but we were able to drive him away before he could feed." The other centaur began to tend to the unicorn.</p>
<p>"Wizards! They bring nothing but death upon this forest."</p>
<p>"I would remind you, Bane, that it was Hagrid's plan that organized us into tracking the unicorn herd. Without him, another would have died tonight, and the killer would have escaped uninjured."</p>
<p>Bane's expression took on a savage glee. "You wounded him?"</p>
<p>"Aye, an arrow t'the arm. Firenze, that was some fine shootin'."</p>
<p>"So. We know now it is a wizard. My tribe will continue the escort, and hope that whoever it was has been discouraged by tonight's action."</p>
<p>Firenze didn't sound as optimistic. "Whoever that was has already drank of a unicorn's blood. His is a cursed existence, he can't stop. The patrols must continue until he has been caught."</p>
<p>"Or killed."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Welcome Mr. Potter. Would you care for some tea?" The two professors were once again in McGonagall's office. "No? Very well, you requested this meeting, so I presume you'd like to show us something. The floor is yours."</p>
<p>Setting his bag down at his feet, Harry smiled widely. "I think I've got it." It had been almost a week since their last meeting. "Here, watch."</p>
<p>This time, he didn't move, just focused on nothing while his eyes took on an unearthly shine. A perfect stone cube, roughly the size of the teapot on McGonagall's desk appeared and fell to the floor. Flitwick stepped over and picked up the cube. He examined it briefly, then passed it to McGonagall.</p>
<p>"Very well done, Mr. Potter. And your conjuration has persisted for how long?"</p>
<p>His smile turned into a lopsided grin, and he reached into his bag and removed a smaller cube, this one smaller than his fist. "I made this one after lunch."</p>
<p>Flitwick nodded to McGonagall. She took the smaller cube from Harry, and put it on her desk along with the larger one. "Good. Better than good, actually. I'd like you to continue to conjure different materials from the <em>Compendium</em>, a different one each week. You'll display your progress to us, but tonight we're going to try something different. Please, take a seat."</p>
<p>He sat down next to Professor Flitwick, watching McGonagall with rapt attention. "It's been a complete reversal of everything I know about the field I've spent my life learning about, but now that you're more comfortable with conjuration, tonight we're going to learn how to transfigure inanimate to inanimate material."</p>
<p>"Okay...?"</p>
<p>She gestured towards the cubes on her desk. "These blocks, you understand them at an innate level. Every last speck of it was created from that understanding. Your transfiguration of-" She motioned with her wand, and a block of wood roughly the size of a roll of parchment soared into her outstretched hand, "-this wood into stone will be done the same way." She placed the wood on the floor and stepped back.</p>
<p>"But what about the difference in mass?"</p>
<p>"The change is not permanent. Your will, through your magic, can compensate for the differential. Remember, Harry, conjuration is much more difficult, and requires vastly more magical energy than a simple transfiguration." He nodded, and focused intently on the wood.</p>
<p>Flitwick reached toward the desk for his teacup to take a sip, but paused when as he watched ripples forming in the liquid. '<em>If he puts out this much power for a single transfiguration, what could he do in a duel?'</em></p>
<p>"Excellent, Mr. Potter! You've just carried out your first transfiguration. Very well done!"</p>
<p>Harry blushed at the praise, wearing another wide smile. "Thanks, Professor."</p>
<p>"Besides your conjuration practice, I'm also giving you a transfiguration assignment. Changing the makeup of an item is the first step, which you've ably accomplished here. This week, I would like you to attempt to alter the shape of the item as well. Watch me demonstrate." A flick of her wand, and a quill on her desk changed into a stone model of a lion.</p>
<p>"Cool..." Harry breathed.</p>
<p>"Minerva, I'll escort Mr. Potter back to his dormitory. Thank you for the tea."</p>
<p>"Goodnight Filius, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>Harry walked beside his Head of House, pleased with the praise he'd received. It had gone just like Sam had promised in his reply to Harry's request. The printouts of chemical makeups of various substances had made so much sense; he couldn't wait to send another letter telling him how it went.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter," Flitwick began, then paused. "Harry, you said last week in the Headmaster's office that you haven't been getting along with your housemates. I hope you don't mind, but I asked the Miss Clearwater-"</p>
<p>"The Fifth Year prefect?"</p>
<p>"Yes, the very same. I asked her to report to me on your relations with other students." Harry stopped in the hallway, but before he could open his mouth, Flitwick held up a hand to forestall any protest. "She did not follow you around, Mr. Potter, merely gave her opinion of your status within the House." He motioned for Harry to continue walking.</p>
<p>"Miss Clearwater told me that you spend most of your time outside the Tower, and that besides Miss Brocklehurst, you don't seem to have any sort of interaction at all with your peers."</p>
<p>Harry remained silent.</p>
<p>"Did you ever wonder why Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff don't have rivalries with other Houses the way that Gryffindor and Slytherin do?" It was obviously a rhetorical question, so Harry did not respond. "It's because Hufflepuff's stick together. If you commit injury against one, you have injured them all. That is intimidating enough that even our brave Lions may hesitate.</p>
<p>"As for my Eagles, well, a House rivalry requires more than one person participating. Ravenclaw is a solitary and lonely House, Harry. It's why we have more dormitories than any of the other Houses. The quest for knowledge is often a road that one walks alone."</p>
<p>"Sir, what are you trying to say?"</p>
<p>"Over the years, I've noticed a certain strain of uniformity in the personality of Ravenclaw students. Those that step outside the bounds of that rote often draw negative attention. While Severus, excuse me, Professor Snape is notoriously tight-lipped about what goes on in the dungeons, I imagine that only Slytherin House has more infighting than Ravenclaw."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a cheerful place."</p>
<p>"Indeed! I'm telling you this, Harry, because I think that it is an important lesson that every Ravenclaw learn, and learn early."</p>
<p>"What lesson is that, Professor?"</p>
<p>"That if you aspire to be the best, you'll always encounter someone better. That if you decide to live your life in ways that don't accord with other's expectations, you will find resistance to that choice. That having secrets, or offering a mystery without a ready solution," at this, he met Harry's eyes, "will force others to decide the solution for themselves."</p>
<p>"Professor...?"</p>
<p>"Think on what I said, Mr. Potter. Ah! It seems our walk is complete. I'll leave the entrance riddle to you. Get some rest. Goodnight!" The tiny professor turned and left the way they'd come. As he was nearly out of sight, Harry heard a faint exclamation of "Twenty points to Ravenclaw!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Quit complaining, Neville, it's not like we're forcing you to come."</p>
<p>"I know, but I didn't even get to have any dessert! Did you see they put out trifle tonight?" Neville turned away from his longing look at the food at Gryffindor table, only to catch sight of the Headmaster walking into the Great Hall. "Just a sec, I'll be right back."</p>
<p>"The trifle will be there tomorrow Nev!"</p>
<p>But he was already away, darting towards the entrance. "Headmaster, sir, excuse me."</p>
<p>"Ah, Mr. Longbottom! Quite a delectable layout we've been provided with this evening, wouldn't you say?"</p>
<p>"Headmaster," Neville's tone was serious, quite a contrast from Dumbledore's jovial attitude. "Sir, I wanted to thank you for speaking with my Gran."</p>
<p>"Am I to assume that your departure from the grounds Sunday morning was her doing?"</p>
<p>"Sir, she told me that you spoke with her about my wand. I just, I w-wanted to say thank you. My classwork has already improved."</p>
<p>"Then it was well worth whatever small effort I expended. Now, if you'll excuse me, Neville, I just caught sight of some trifle and it is surprisingly rare that it makes an appearance at dinner..."</p>
<p>Able to do nothing more than offer a wry smile at that last statement, Neville stepped aside to allow Dumbledore to make his way to the faculty table.</p>
<p>"What was that about, Neville? Since when does the Headmaster call you by your first name?"</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh, I guess he did. Just a family matter, Hannah. Still want to go to the library?" They nodded, and he shouldered his bookbag. "Looks like Harry is finished with dinner, too. Want I should go invite him along as well?"</p>
<p>Susan slightly lowered her head, hair falling across her eyes. "No, we're fine with just us. I'm guessing Hermione is already in the library?"</p>
<p>Neville looked between the two in confusion, but shrugged it off as 'girl stuff'. "I'm not sure she ever leaves there! Well, let's get to it, I promised Ron he could beat me at chess before the night ends."</p>
<p>Walking alongside Neville, Hannah asked, "Did you hear about what they've got stored in the Third Floor corridor...?"</p>
<p>Susan, lingering in the Great Hall, watched Harry stand from his seat at the end of Ravenclaw's table, where he'd sat alongside Mandy and Morag and head towards the exit, towards her. She swiftly turned and jogged to catch up to Neville and Hannah.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Master, what are we to do? The pain..."</p>
<p>"Silence. Did you believe that withdrawals from unicorn blood would be pleasant? I will cure you as well as assemble a new body of my own once we have the Stone."</p>
<p>"Milord, we must move quickly. I do not believe I will last beyond the Yule Break."</p>
<p>"If only that fool Snape had not interfered on Halloween."</p>
<p>"Perhaps if I were to approach him..."</p>
<p>"No. You'll do nothing. Severus' loyalties cannot be determined by your limited ability. Besides, you'll need to brew pain-relieving potions tonight so you are able to make it through your classes tomorrow. I require time to think."</p>
<p>"Of course, master. I live to serve."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Daphne secured her jade headband in place, giving herself a final lookover in the mirror. Her reflection winked and blew a kiss.</p>
<p>"Satisfied? You know Potter doesn't even eat in the Great Hall half the time."</p>
<p>"I'm getting tired of your insinuations, Tracey. I haven't even spoken to him in almost a month."</p>
<p>"Whatever. I'm just grateful we don't share classes with the 'Claws. Couldn't stand you sneaking glances at him every class as well as during meals."</p>
<p>"I got another letter from Mother. Astoria's back at St. Mungo's."</p>
<p>Tracey gasped. "Will she be all right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, they think it was just another episode. She's been so weak lately; I'm afraid that my parents will hire tutors rather than risk her health here."</p>
<p>"At least it's only a few weeks until the holiday break. I know she'll improve with your sunny personality around."</p>
<p>"Come on, let's go, I'm hungry."</p>
<p>The two exited the dungeons and walked into the Great Hall. Daphne glanced over the Ravenclaw table while taking her seat.</p>
<p>"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Tracey set her bag down in the seat next to Daphne, and walked away.</p>
<p>"What? Tracey, where are you going?"</p>
<p>Daphne watched with concern as Tracey sat down next to Morag at the Ravenclaw table and engaged her in a quick conversation. A few minutes later, Tracey stood up and walked back over, leaving Morag looking curiously at Daphne, and the other Ravenclaw girl next to her with a sour look on her face.</p>
<p>"What was that?" She hissed when Tracey sat back down.</p>
<p>"Would you relax? I just asked what Potter's been up to, since he's so rarely in the Great Hall."</p>
<p>"And?" Daphne met Morag's look with a level stare, and was pleased to see the girl look back down at her food. She ran her eyes over the rest of the Hall, stopping to meet the flinty blue eyes of Susan Bones. Unlike MacDougal, the Bones heiress matched her stare.</p>
<p>She focused her attention back on Tracey as she began to speak. "Morag says he almost never shows his face in their dorms, at least not since the incident with the troll." Oh, how she wished she knew the whole story behind <em>that</em> event! "Says he's out studying, hmph! Not like it does him any good, everyone knows he's pants at spellcasting."</p>
<p>"That's it?"</p>
<p>"She mentioned Bones made several appearances in the Hospital Wing while Potter was laid up. You better step up your game, Daph, I bet she's already got their wedding china picked out."</p>
<p>Daphne rolled her eyes. "Tracey..."</p>
<p>Her friend responded with a snarky grin. "Yes, my dear?"</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Honey, Sam's here!"</p>
<p>"Be right in Norm! Take the roast out of the oven, will you?"</p>
<p>Sam unwound his scarf and hung up his coat. It looked to be a harsh winter, given the early chill that had descended on London already. He grabbed a few wine glasses and set them out, stepping back as Sam emerged from the kitchen with a pot roast.</p>
<p>"Thanks mate, there's a bottle of white in the fridge, grab it will you?"</p>
<p>Diane came out, hair still wet from her shower, and took a seat at the table, thanking Sam when he handed her a glass of wine. The three enjoyed the homemade meal she'd put together, and were enjoying a second bottle afterward when Sam brought up his plan.</p>
<p>"You know I had Harry take me to the magical district in London before he left for Hogwarts." The other two nodded. "Well, I bought some books." At Norm's raised eyebrow, he amended, "Okay, I bought a lot of books. Anyway, it turns out wizards are a lot more organized than I'd have given them credit for."</p>
<p>"What do you mean, Sam?"</p>
<p>"Well, I was reading a book about the International Confederacy of Wizards, kind of like a magical United Nations. In that book was a section on each of the members of the ICW, along with a brief description."</p>
<p>"Okay..."</p>
<p>"What would you think of taking Harry across the pond this summer?"</p>
<p>"To America? What for?"</p>
<p>"To see something new. To explore a different magical community. There are all kinds of magics in America that aren't commonly used here."</p>
<p>"Is this for Harry, or is it for you, Sam?"</p>
<p>"Come on, you know the kid would love it even more than I would. Besides, you don't think he'd enjoy a real holiday, the kind a normal boy would have?"</p>
<p>Diane looked ready to continue that argument, but before she could, Norm interjected. "We'd have to do something about his family. No way we could get him a passport and take him overseas without a more formal arrangement."</p>
<p>'<em>Norm really knows how to redirect her irritation,' </em>Sam thought, hiding a smile. Any time the Dursleys were brought up, Diane focused on little else but her hatred for their treatment of Harry. "What would you think about assuming guardianship of Harry, in a legal manner?"</p>
<p>"And how would we do that?"</p>
<p>"You know I've been doing a lot of government contracts. My boss brought me along to explain some documents to the MP* that's been pushing a budget item that would be huge for our labs. I met a barrister on the Tube that works in Westminster. I think she'd be willing to draw up some sort of transfer of custody for you."</p>
<p>Norm's eyes widened. "You're serious?" He looked long and hard at Diane, but already knew her answer. She had made up her mind long ago that she loved Harry. "How will we get his relatives to agree?"</p>
<p>"I thought I'd offer them that bonus I mentioned last month. 5,000 pounds should buy those pigs a lot of slop."</p>
<p>Diane reached out for Norm's hand, and looked at Sam with unshed tears pooling in her eyes. "You'd do that for us? For him?"</p>
<p>"Diane, I can afford it, trust me. So, are we agreed?"</p>
<p>"Yes. First, we get the documents written up. If this new bird of yours can get it done in two weeks, we go deal with the Dursleys. After that, we'll wait til Harry's back for Christmas break to run the idea by him, and see if he wants to stay here with us."</p>
<p>"To Harry!" They clinked their glasses together in a toast. For Norm and Diane, the chance to truly offer a real and loving home to Harry; for Sam, making a downtrodden kid happy, with the side benefit of easy access to the world's magical knowledge. '<em>Win-win,'</em> he thought, taking a sip of wine.</p>
<p>*MP is shorthand for "Member of Parliament"; like a Congressman in the USA.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. XII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XII</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>December 9, 1991</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"I dare say that your gift for transfiguration exceeds that of your father, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>Harry looked up from the collection of stone figurines he'd finished crafting. "My dad was good at transfiguration?"</p>
<p>"Indeed, he excelled at it, just as your mother did in my own field." Flitwick remarked, looking over Harry's spell work. "Speaking of which, how would you like to try your hand at some charms this evening?"</p>
<p>"Really?" Harry looked much less confident than he had when altering the materials that McGonagall had laid out for him. "Professor, you should know, charms, they... they don't work right for me."</p>
<p>"Why do you think that is, Mr. Potter?"</p>
<p>"I've never had much luck with controlling charms, sir." As a demonstration, he reached out towards the teacup sitting in on the desk front of McGonagall. It trembled for a moment, and in a heartbeat the entire desk came sliding towards him, its legs screeching against the stone floor. Harry sighed. "Sorry, Professor."</p>
<p>McGonagall waved her wand in a flourish, resetting the desk to its original position. "Think nothing of it. I understand your frustration, Mr. Potter, but I must insist that you remember few adult wizards could manage what you just did without a wand, not mentioning the conjurations you routinely perform."</p>
<p>"And how many can cast a <em>lumos</em> charm?"</p>
<p>"Settle down Mr. Potter." Flitwick warned. "Unlike transfiguration, which uses a general incantation and relies on the vision and intent of the caster, charms is heavily tied together with wand movements and incantations to start. Do you recall Professor McGonagall telling you that normal Hogwarts instruction starts with transfiguration and, years later, progresses to conjuration? And that you started from the end and have worked your way back to the beginning?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded, and Flitwick continued his lecture "I've decided to attempt a similar method of instruction. You see, Mr. Potter, much like Minerva just displayed, by the time most students complete their education they no longer require wand movements or incantations. Silent casting requires one to be much more in tune with their magic, and much stronger in their intent."</p>
<p>"Professor, I already try them silently, and I don't have a wand to do any movements with."</p>
<p>"Indeed you do not. Regardless, I'd like to start you off with something a bit more advanced than where your classmates currently are. Watch closely." Flitwick held his wand out, and with very deliberate movements and enunciation, intoned "<em>Laetatio."</em>A thick yellow beam lanced out and struck Harry in the chest, and the frustration he felt melted away, replaced by a carefree sense of joy. An uncontrollable grin spread over his face.</p>
<p>"That, Mr. Potter, was the Cheering Charm. It is typically on the Third Year syllabus." Flitwick pointed his wand at Harry once more, dispelling the charm. "I am not asking you to replicate what I just did." Harry, his bitter mood slow to return after the Cheering Charm, cocked his head in confusion. "Observe."</p>
<p>Flitwick this time held his wand over his head, and dragged it down toward the floor as though he were waving a flag. "<em>Laetatio lata!</em>" A burst of yellow exploded outwards from the Charms Professor, washing over both McGonagall and Harry. The same feeling as before expanded inside Harry, passing a moment later when Flitwick dispelled the charm's effects. McGonagall had already removed the effects on herself with her own wand.</p>
<p>"That, Mr. Potter, was what we call an 'area of effect' spell. It's most commonly employed in dueling, as opponents will frequently obscure or hide their presence. Area of effect spells are useful against groups, or against an opponent that you cannot locate."</p>
<p>"And you think this type of charm will be easier for me?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter, if there is one thing that you have an abundance of, it is magical power. Your efforts at conjuration and transfiguration show that you are capable of clear intent. Yet your charms remain wildly overpowered and out of control."</p>
<p>"So I should use charms that rely on power, not finesse!"</p>
<p>"Now you get it. Please, if you would, give the spell a try. You may incant the spell, or not, according to your own wishes."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, and his face settled into a mask of determination. His eyes gleamed, and he waved his hand downward in a similar fashion to what he'd seen Flitwick just do. A sputter of yellow energy followed his hand, but nothing more emerged.</p>
<p>"Try again. Don't forget, Mr. Potter, you've been conjuring things for some time now. It didn't happen all at once when you first tried it then, did it?"</p>
<p>The look Harry gave him seemed to say that yes, indeed it had happened all at once. Still, Harry bounced twice on the balls of his feet, and settled into the same posture as before. He tried again. This time, there was not even a hint of yellow.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you are thinking about as you attempt the spell, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>"I am trying to create an effect like I saw you make. The yellow explosion that came from your wand."</p>
<p>McGonagall caught on to what Flitwick was getting at. "And yet, the visual aspect of the Cheering Charm is not the actual effect of the spell, is it?"</p>
<p>"Yes it is. The spell had yellow energy that flowed outward, and..." He paused, considering what they were actually asking him. "No, I'm doing it wrong. It's not about making the spell appear, it's about making people cheerful."</p>
<p>"Exactly! Please, try again."</p>
<p>This time, Harry shouted the incantation while making the same motion. "<em>Laetatio lata!" </em>A yellow wave flowed in an incomplete and ragged circle from Harry, washing around Flitwick and McGonagall like water in a creek flowing around boulders. "I did it!"</p>
<p>Neither Flitwick's nor McGonagall's expression had changed, causing Harry's excitement to turn to confusion. "What happened? Why didn't it affect you?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter, I'm sure this will give you no comfort, but you likely just went through the most normal Hogwarts experience you'll ever have. Your charm was underpowered. You'll need to put a little more 'oomph' into it if you want it to have any effect on a wizard or witch." The effort to not roll his eyes was taking everything Harry had. "Care to give it another try?"</p>
<p>With a sharp exhalation, Harry stood straight once more. He raised his arm, but lowered it almost immediately after and closed his eyes. <em>'Focus, you can </em>do<em> this,'</em> he told himself.</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes, McGonagall and Flitwick started as though they'd seen a ghost. Harry's eyes weren't just shining, they were glowing. Magical energy was pouring off of him. He didn't raise his arm, simply motioned towards the floor with a closed fist and an amber wave, almost as tall as Flitwick, poured outward and rushed through the room. Only, once it reached the stone walls, it did not dissipate as Flitwick's spell had done; instead, it <em>climbed</em> the walls and and rushed over the ceiling as it had done the floor, making a complete circuit of the Transfiguration classroom.</p>
<p>This time, both professors had wide smiles on their faces, and a moment after the spell washed over them, burst into laughter. A simple wave of their wands returned their composure, but this time there was no doubt Harry had succeeded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Merlin's beard, Filius, have you ever seen anything like that?" McGonagall passed him a tumbler of firewhiskey, taking a deep gulp of her own.</p>
<p>"Are you referring to the charm that, had we been outdoors, likely would had half of Hogsmeade falling down laughing, or the fact that his eyes were glowing in the same manner as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I don't even know anymore. And I thought his conjurations were impressive!"</p>
<p>Flitwick stared into his empty glass, having downed the contents in a single swallow. "I think that we need to start to ramp up the material. Someone like Harry, learning magic, outside of responsible supervision, is far too dangerous to have in a castle full of children."</p>
<p>McGonagall paused, the firewhiskey bottle at the ready to refill his glass. "Excuse me? You think Harry is a danger to his classmates?"</p>
<p>"You don't? Minerva, Harry Potter at age eleven mortally wounded a troll, despite knowing almost no combat spells. He gives off a magical aura that is nearly comparable to Dumbledore's! What happens if he decides to test out a blasting curse and there are students in the general area? Imagine if his aim is off when casting a severing charm?"</p>
<p>"So, what are you proposing? That he be expelled? Even if I agreed with you, <em>which</em> <em>I do not</em>, Albus would never allow it. I've never seen him so eager to get his hooks in someone as he is with Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>"No, of course not. Without a wand, turning him loose on the muggles would be an even worse solution. We've only been working with him for a little over a month. I propose that we see what it takes for Mr. Potter to hit magical exhaustion. It will give us a more accurate picture of what we're dealing with."</p>
<p>"I see. If he's only good for two or three spells like the one we saw tonight, that's not much of an issue. How are you planning to tax his reserves to such an extent?"</p>
<p>Emboldened by the alcohol, Flitwick gave a toothy grin. "Do you think Mr. Potter might enjoy learning how to duel?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I thought Susan and Hannah were the ones who planned these study sessions?"</p>
<p>"What's the matter, Harry, am I not pretty enough for you?" Neville batted his eyes at the Ravenclaw, who snorted and continued to leaf through his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook.</p>
<p>"Are you two actually here to study, or should I go find my own table? I'm not going to get thrown out by Madam Pince, can you even imagine?"</p>
<p>"Relax Hermione, she loves you. I bet you could sing God Save the Queen under a <em>sonorous</em> charm and she'd just smile and hum along."</p>
<p>Hermione couldn't hide her smile at that. "Let me see your essay, Neville, I'll make corrections while you explain the mysteries of the feminine kind to Harry."</p>
<p>"Neville? This is the third time I've come, and the third time it's been just us three."</p>
<p>"Look mate, you've got to remember, most of the students in this school were reading books about your adventures, and hearing stories about you while getting tucked in."</p>
<p>"So? I'm pretty sure everyone realized by the end of my first week here that I'm not exactly Merlin reborn."</p>
<p>Neville was quiet for a moment, before glancing over at Hermione. "Did I tell you that my Gran got me my own wand? Came to Hogwarts to pick me up and took me to Ollivander's herself." He removed it from his pocket. "Cherry and unicorn hair, 12 inches."</p>
<p>Not being one for wand lore, Harry nodded absently. "That's great, Nev."</p>
<p>"It's made a real difference. C'mon, let's go to the corridor and I'll show you my knockback jinx."</p>
<p>"Huh? You want to cast spells at me in the hallway?"</p>
<p>Hermione had enough, and slammed her hand on the table they were studying at. "Really, Neville, is all the subtlety necessary? Harry, Neville wants to talk to you in the hallway." She went back to editing his essay, mumbling about thickheaded boys.</p>
<p>Blushes adorning both their faces, the two slunk away from the table and stepped out the library. "Okay, can you get to the point now?"</p>
<p>Neville grinned, still slightly embarrassed at Hermione's rebuke. "Okay, here's the deal. Susan was really looking forward to meeting you when she came to Hogwarts." When Harry rolled his eyes and started to go off about the Boy-Who-Lived nonsense, Neville held his hand up for silence. "It's not that. Well, mostly not. It's not my story to tell, but you two have some similarities in... with-" Neville paused. The silence stretched for a moment, then another. "-with your family situations."</p>
<p>"Okay. So why hasn't she come to any of the study sessions since you invited me?"</p>
<p>"First off, it wasn't me that invited you originally, if you recall. She asked you to come twice, and each time you said no."</p>
<p>"I couldn't- I mean, I..." Harry bit back his defensiveness. "I think I get it."</p>
<p>"She's not looking for a betrothal, Harry, she just wants to get to know you. If it helps any, I actually think she'd be a great friend to you."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll take care of it." The two walked back towards Hermione in the library. "What exactly have I missed in the last month? You weren't so sensitive back when we used to have detentions together."</p>
<p>"It's a long story, but a magic mirror and a long conversation with the Headmaster kinda screwed my head on straight." By now, they were back at their seats, and Harry looked at Neville with an exasperated expression.</p>
<p>"If you didn't want to give me an honest answer, you could have just said it's none of my business, Neville." A hearty chuckle was his only reply.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>December 16, 1991</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Breakfast at Hogwarts had the highest attendance rate of any meal, and it wasn't for the kippers. No, breakfast was when the mail arrived. This particular morning, however, the rustle of an owl's wings was few and far between. With only four days until the Hogwarts Express departed, there wasn't much reason for family to mail a letter to student.</p>
<p>The exception to this arrived in the form of two dozen tawny owls that winged their way to scattered students, in addition to one for every faculty member. The birds set down a copy of the Daily Prophet, hardly slowing down to do so, and winged back out the window.</p>
<p>It was Daphne that had a subscription, but she had no problem with Tracey grabbing her copy to read. Astoria was still in St. Mungo's, and her mother had been hesitant in answering her query as to whether she'd be released before Daphne returned from Hogwarts. The thought of a winter solstice and Yule without Astoria was like a punch in the gut.</p>
<p>"Morgana's tits! Daphne, you've got to see this!"</p>
<p>"What is it, Tracey? You normally only get this excited for Witch Weekly..." Daphne trailed off as she clutched the Prophet with both hands and began reading the the headline story.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Boy-Who-Lived Beats Curse Twice!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rita Skeeter</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Leaked records from the DMLE obtained by the Daily Prophet show that in 1989, a magical reversal squad responded to underage magic signatures that matched those of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. It appears that, following an outburst of accidental magic, Harry Potter was attacked by an unknown wizard, who struck our young hero with the second Killing Curse of his tragic life.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>It seems that Harry still possesses the power that allowed him to defeat You-Know-Who, as he survived the dread curse once more. DMLE sources report that the Chief Warlock, along with DMLE Head Amelia Bones, conspired to hide the information from the public under state secrecy oaths.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Beyond the miraculous powers of the Boy-Who-Lived, the Daily Prophet has learned that the reason the magical reversal squad responded was because Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived; Harry Potter, who saved the Wizarding World; Harry Potter, who tragically stands as the sole remaining member of a Most Ancient House, lives in London with maternal relatives from muggleborn Lily Potter née Evans.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>It's obvious that beyond being unable to properly raise a magical child, certainly one of such peerage as Harry Potter, the muggles remain entirely incapable of protecting Magical Britain's favored son. The Daily Prophet demands that the Wizengamot investigate how dear Harry could have been left in such a harrowing environment.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Daphne finished the article and looked around the Great Hall. Dumbledore had gotten up and left breakfast before she'd made it halfway through Skeeter's piece, essentially confirming it was factual. Students clumped around those who had copies of the Prophet, and once more Harry's name was on everyone's lips.</p>
<p>"Can you believe it? Theo and Blaise had said it was a fluke he lived through the Dark Lord's attack; I don't know that anyone can believe that after this!" Tracey conveniently forgot that she'd spent the entire term deriding Harry Potter at every available moment.</p>
<p>"It's hard to believe, but-"</p>
<p>"You think they're making it up? It'd be pretty bold, even for Skeeter."</p>
<p>Daphne narrowed her eyes at her friend. "As I was saying, it's hard to believe but I have no doubt it's the truth. Poor Harry."</p>
<p>"'Poor Harry'? Daph, Potter's basically invulnerable! Immune to the Killing Curse? I wouldn't mind being saddled with that kind of burden."</p>
<p>"Trace, he's far from invulnerable, given he spent the first week of last month in the Hospital Wing after a troll nearly killed him. Besides, just because he lived through the Killing Curse doesn't mean it didn't damage him in some way." She chanced a look at the Ravenclaw table, but needn't have worried. Harry, as was his habit, was absent. "Imagine being nine years old and having people trying to kill you."</p>
<p>"That's true, I hadn't really thought about it that way."</p>
<p>The two girls picked at their food for a few minutes, pondering what the reality of living as the Boy-Who-Lived must be.</p>
<p>"Tracey, do you still have my notes for Defense?"</p>
<p>"Oh! I'm sorry, Daphne, I left them on our night stand. Let me run and grab them for you."</p>
<p>Daphne waved her off. "I'm not very hungry, I'll go get them. Finish your breakfast, and I'll meet you outside the DADA classroom."</p>
<p>"Thanks Daph!" Gathering her things, along with the morning's Prophet, Daphne hurried out of the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Making the turn to head downstairs, she nearly bowled over a couple embracing. "Excuse me, didn't mean-" Her jaw audibly clicked shut as she took in the scene before her. Harry, one hand patting Susan on the back, Susan, both arms around Harry, her cheeks flushed but eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>"Bones. Potter." Harry looked a little uncomfortable, disentangling himself from Susan, whose smile widened as she realized who had interrupted them.</p>
<p>"Hi Greengrass." "Hello, Daphne."</p>
<p>Shaking off her instinctual desire to wipe that look off Bones' face, Daphne smoothed out the paper she'd unknowingly crumpled in her hands. "Potter, I don't suppose you subscribe to the paper?"</p>
<p>"No. Big news today?"</p>
<p>"You could say that. Here, take mine. You can give it back to me at lunch. I've got to run, I left some classwork in my dorm."</p>
<p><em>'This day just keeps getting better and better,'</em> she grumbled to herself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Inside his office, Quirrell was also looking over today's Prophet.</p>
<p>"How could he have achieved such a thing?"</p>
<p>"Quirinus, cease your sniveling. He is an eleven-year-old boy without a wand. Neither of us require the Killing Curse to end his life." It <em>was</em> concerning, though, how a child could develop such an immunity. Voldemort's thoughts naturally shifted toward the missing part of the child's prophecy. "It is of no matter. What's important, though, is the opportunity this provides to us."</p>
<p>"What opportunity?"</p>
<p>"Do you see the call for the Wizengamot to open an investigation? Given the celebrity headlines, I don't doubt that an emergency session will be convened this evening. And when the Wizengamot assembles..."</p>
<p>"... Then Dumbledore will have to preside!"</p>
<p>"Yes!" hissed the Dark Lord. "Tonight, the Stone will be ours!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. XIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leeeettttttt'sss get ready to R-U-M-B-L-E!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XIII</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>December 16, 1991</span>
</p>
<p>"Here. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Daphne accepted her copy of the Prophet from Harry, eyes wide as he set down his bag and began piling food onto a plate that appeared in front of him.</p>
<p>"Potter! Did you get lost on your way to the Ravenclaw table?"</p>
<p>He ignored Malfoy's outburst, choosing instead to ask Daphne in between bites, "What's that business about an emergency Wizengamot session? Is that likely?"</p>
<p>Daphne, for her part, consciously chose not to acknowledge Tracey's waggling eyebrows, responded, "I'd think it is more likely than not. The Wizengamot loves issues like this, there's certainly enough members wanting the chance to make impassioned speeches and get their names in tomorrow's edition for a quorum to be reached."</p>
<p>"Hm." Harry had never had much interest in muggle politics, much less those in the Wizarding World. "Why do you say they love issues like this? What kind of issue is it?"</p>
<p>While Malfoy continued to mutter and gesture angrily in Harry's direction, Daphne answered, "It's something that doesn't require any meaningful change, but one that nonetheless matters to a lot of the public. You're very popular, all the more so after disappearing from the public eye for the last decade, so this will cause a lot of outrage. At the same time, the Wizengamot and Ministry can look like they're responding to popular will without having to make any real change that might infringe on the elite's stranglehold on society."</p>
<p>"Isn't your family part of that elite?" He carefully asked.</p>
<p>Daphne's cheeks pinked, contrasting sharply with her black hair. "In a way. House Greengrass has always leaned more heavily on commercial affairs, rather than political ones." She hesitated, considering whether to continue. "Your family would be, too, and it will again once you reach your majority. But you asked, and I wanted to give you an honest answer."</p>
<p>"Well, thanks." Harry's cheeks felt hot for some reason.</p>
<p>The two smiled at each other for a moment that stretched on, before Tracey could contain her curiosity no longer. "So it's true, then? Someone hit you with another Killing Curse in the muggle world?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged, somehow grateful for the distraction. "Yea. It happened at my primary school, after I had an accidental magic episode. I don't remember it happening, just woke up afterwards."</p>
<p>Tracey sat back with a quiet "whoa...", but Daphne cocked her head to the side. "At a muggle school? That's unusual..." she trailed off, staring at her food while she thought.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"It's just, look, most wizards don't have anything to do with muggles. Especially the kind of person that would want to kill you. Doesn't it seem a little strange to you that they'd know exactly where your school is and what time you'd be there?"</p>
<p>"I hadn't ever really thought about it, honestly."</p>
<p>Tracey's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Someone hit you with a curse that, for every other person in history, is instantly fatal and you 'didn't really think about it'?" Tracey scoffed. "Some Ravenclaw you turned out to be."</p>
<p>Harry chuckled in response. "I think the Sorting Hat would say the same thing." He waved off the questioning look they gave him at that, choosing instead to turn the conversation back on them. "So what's your story, Davis?"</p>
<p>Despite his easygoing manner, Daphne noticed the tightening around his eyes, and the furrowing of his brow since she had mentioned his would-be assassin's apparent familiarity with his muggle life. '<em>No use pushing him if he doesn't want to talk about it,</em>' she mused, returning her attention to the byplay between Harry and her best friend.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Seated at their 'usual' table in the library later that afternoon, Neville, Hermione, Susan, and Hannah were still digesting the day's news.</p>
<p>"So Dumbledore will have to appear at the Wizengamot if a quorum votes to convene?"</p>
<p>Neville nodded. "Right. I imagine that members are feeling each other out and planning how to approach this right now. They'll probably convene before dinner time and finish later in the evening, to give the Prophet enough time for their choice quotes to make it in the morning edition."</p>
<p>"So they'll start an investigation? These secrecy oaths, they'll overturn those?"</p>
<p>Neville hemmed and hawed. "Maybe. It takes a two-thirds majority in the 'Mot to overrule a Chief Warlock's determination on state secrets. It's pretty rare that two-thirds of members ever agree on anything."</p>
<p>Susan and Hannah, meanwhile, were reading through Hermione's copy of the newspaper, not having subscriptions of their own. "Susie, when did your aunt bin all your Boy-Who-Lived stuff?"</p>
<p>"It seems to match up. She must have been with the response team two years ago."</p>
<p>"I wonder what really happened?"</p>
<p>"I guess it's a good thing you know someone that was there when it happened." Harry said, as he sat down in the seat between Neville and Susan.</p>
<p>"Rough day?"</p>
<p>"It's like the troll thing all over again. I get tired of hearing the same questions over and over."</p>
<p>Hermione was visibly at war with herself, trying not to ask anything, looking enormously relieved when Harry continued, "But you guys are friends, so go ahead."</p>
<p>"What did it feel like? Where were you when it happened? Did the aurors catch who did it?"</p>
<p>Giving her a rueful smile, he replied, "I don't remember what it felt like. I heard I was already unconscious from my accidental magic. It happened at my primary school, and I never heard anything about someone getting caught."</p>
<p>"At school? But, what about your classmates? It happened right in front of them?"</p>
<p>Harry tugged at a loose string on his schoolbag. "There weren't that many people around. I guess the aurors just changed their memories."</p>
<p>Susan jumped in here. "It's pretty standard for magic reversal squads to use the Memory Charm to protect the Statute of Secrecy. Harry, why you were you unconscious from your own magic?"</p>
<p>"Dumbledore told me that I had teleported or something to the roof of the school, but fell off right after I did." The group winced, imagining how a fall like that would have gone.</p>
<p>"You apparated at nine years old? That's pretty impressive, Harry."</p>
<p>"So Dumbledore was there? That's strange."</p>
<p>"I woke up at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore was there. I don't know if he was at my school or not. Why?"</p>
<p>Neville was slow to respond, working through his thoughts. "It's just, this must have happened during the school year, unless muggle school happens during the summer or the Yule holiday." Hermione and Harry both shook their heads 'no' to that. "So Dumbledore presumably would have been here."</p>
<p>"He's also the Chief Warlock, though!" Hermione interrupted.</p>
<p>"Exactly, why would he respond to this himself? In the muggle world, does the head of Parliament respond in person to a criminal report?"</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"Well I don't know for sure that he was actually at my school, like I said. Anyway, I woke up here, spent the day healing and touring Hogsmeade with Hagrid. He sent me back to my relatives with a portkey the next day."</p>
<p>"Wow."</p>
<p>Harry grinned, and pulled out some parchment. "I'm still two inches short on our potions essay. Can you guys help?"</p>
<p>"On the twelve uses of dragon blood? Let me see what you have." Hannah reached out for his essay, while Hermione's mouth formed an 'o'.</p>
<p>"Dragon's blood... that's it! Neville, that's it! We've got to find Ron!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit, over his quiet protests.</p>
<p>"What was that about?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>Susan gave him a warm smile. "At this point, we've learned to just let Hermione be Hermione. Let's finish up your essay, dinner's only about an hour away."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I can't say I'm surprised," Dumbledore remarked, placing the Wizengamot emergency summons on his desk. He was seated in the Chief Warlock's office with his longtime friend.</p>
<p>"Still, to do so on the day the story broke." Elphias Doge snorted in disdain. "Reeks of desperation, if you ask me."</p>
<p>"That may be true, but it isn't too much of a problem, so long as the secrecy oaths hold."</p>
<p>Doge caught the cloaked instruction. "I'll ensure our voting bloc understands. What do you expect Nott and Rosier to be after with all of this?"</p>
<p>"I anticipate they'll seek to play up the 'travesty' of the Boy-Who-Lived being hidden away with muggles. So long as the specific details of young Harry's living situation do not emerge, they are welcome to posture for the press box."</p>
<p>"Right. Well, I should go begin to make my rounds and tend to our allies. I'll see you in an hour, Albus."</p>
<p>"Until then, old friend."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Tonight we'd like to try something a bit different, with your permission Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>Bolstered by his success in these weekly sessions, Harry agreed with a smile.</p>
<p>"Professor McGonagall and I would like to give you an introduction to dueling."</p>
<p>"Like, fighting? Is this because of what was in the news today?"</p>
<p>The professors shared a quick look and grabbed onto the lifeline he offered. "It seemed prudent for you to have a rudimentary understanding of how to protect yourself," McGonagall lied. "I must warn you, tonight will likely be very difficult and you will be asked to push yourself hard."</p>
<p>"I'm ready, Professors. What will we cover first?"</p>
<p>"Wizards have several different ways to protect themselves from danger. The most common is the Shield Charm, the incantation is <em>protego."</em> McGonagall demonstrated by casting the charm. "Filius?"</p>
<p>Flitwick snapped off a stinging hex, which ran into a blue barrier as it approached the Transfiguration Professor, dissipating as the shield flared to life. "The Shield Charm is more advanced, typically taught during Fifth Year. It is able to stop both magical and physical attacks, though of course it will not stop an Unforgivable Curse."</p>
<p>"Unforgivable?"</p>
<p>"Yes, there are three spells which carry a life sentence for their use in Magical Britain. They are the Imperius, Cruciatus, and Killing Curses. The Imperius makes victims a slave to the caster's will; the Cruciatus is a spell used for torture, and the Killing Curse is rather self-explanatory, your own experience notwithstanding."</p>
<p>"I see. And there's no way to stop those?"</p>
<p>McGonagall took over at this point. "Indeed there is. Naturally, one can dodge the spell itself, but conjuration or transfiguration are the most assured options for defense." She turned to face Flitwick again, and this time when he cast a stinging hex, McGonagall flicked her wand upward and a wall of stone rose from the floor. The hex splashed weakly against it.</p>
<p>"Now, this method is typically a last-ditch defense, as summoning a wall as I did requires a great deal of magical energy to do multiple times."</p>
<p>"Tonight, Mr. Potter, you're going to learn this skill, as well as practicing your coordination to conjure objects in the path of spells. How does that sound?"</p>
<p>"Brilliant!"</p>
<p>"Very well, let's head into the classroom and we'll expand the area to suit our needs."</p>
<p>A short while later, all of the tables and chairs in the Transfiguration classroom had been shrunk and placed in an out of the way corner. Harry had left his bag and robes near the classroom entrance, and stood in a ready position, legs shoulder-width apart, hands at the ready.</p>
<p>"I'll cast on three, Mr. Potter. If you are hit, the pain will pass momentarily. I will not be casting at full strength; however, I'd encourage you to treat it as a life or death situation and put your all into your defense."</p>
<p>"I understand, Professor McGonagall."</p>
<p>"Let's begin."</p>
<p>"One.</p>
<p>"Two." Harry rolled his shoulders, his excited expression fading as he summoned his magic.</p>
<p>"Three.</p>
<p>"<em>Morsus</em>."</p>
<p>The jet of brown flashed towards Harry much faster than he'd expected, striking him dead center. "Ouch!"</p>
<p>"You'll have to be faster, Mr. Potter. Again. <em>Morsus.</em>" This time, a wall of slate appeared in front of Harry, dissipating the spell before it reached him. "Now, dispel the wall, Harry!" The wall vanished, displaying Harry's eyes glowing a vivid green once more. McGonagall held back a shiver.</p>
<p>"Again!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I'm telling you, leave it be. You know what's behind that door, there's absolutely no point in trying to go down there."</p>
<p>"It's here! We're talking about the Philosopher's Stone, Hermione! In our school!"</p>
<p>"Neville, we both saw the cerberus. How do you propose we get past a dog bigger than both of us put together, that has three heads?"</p>
<p>Neville finished putting his cloak on, and checked his pocket for his wand. He looked up at Hermione with a strange light in his eyes. "I don't care. Do you understand what that Stone is capable of?"</p>
<p>"Gold? That's what this is about, seriously?"</p>
<p>"No!" He shook his head firmly. "I mean, yes, it can do that. But that's not all. I'm talking about the Elixir of Life, Hermione."</p>
<p>"Immortality? We're just kids! Please, don't do this! We'll be in so much trouble!"</p>
<p>But Neville was already halfway to the Tower's entrance. "Boys!" She huffed, but grabbed her own cloak and hurried after him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Follow my wand, Harry. You must calculate the trajectory of the spell, mid-air conjuration is a precise art."</p>
<p>"Sir, wai-" The by now familiar brown light flashed towards him. Harry conjured a cube in mid-air in the path of the spell, but gravity meant that by the time the spell reached the intersection point, the cube was already on the classroom floor. "Ow!"</p>
<p>Flitwick had the good grace to look genuinely embarrassed. "Mr. Potter, my apologies. You must maintain either a Levitation or Animation Charm on your conjured object to hold it in place. Forgive me, you do so many extraordinary things I often forget your inexperience."</p>
<p>McGonagall sat in a chair behind Flitwick, sipping a steaming cup of tea with trembling hands. Harry had summoned walls to block her spells for an hour straight. An hour, and he had yet to show any signs of fatigue.</p>
<p>Harry conjured another cube, and reached out his hand as though trying to steady the block. Flitwick enunciated loudly, to alert Harry, and cast another Stinging Hex, this time at his legs.</p>
<p>A <em>crack!</em> echoed through the classroom, followed almost immediately after by another exclamation of pain from Harry. The stone cube was embedded in the floor.</p>
<p>"Again!"</p>
<p>"Ow!"</p>
<p>"Again!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Open up!" He continued pounding on the barrels. "Open the bloody door!"</p>
<p>"Neville, you have to tell me what's going on. How do you even know this is the Hufflepuff entrance?"</p>
<p>The barrels parted and a portal opened, showing the face of a Hufflepuff Sixth Year prefect. "A bunch of Firsties? What's the emergency?"</p>
<p>"I need to talk to Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott right now, it's an emergency!"</p>
<p>The prefect narrowed his eyes, but eventually nodded. "Curfew is in a half hour, so you'd better be quick." The portal shut.</p>
<p>Neville slid down the wall, chin on his knees, and spoke in a voice that was hoarse from shouting. "The Weasley Twins told me where the entrance is. Hermione, listen: Susan and Hannah already know this, but please, don't tell anyone else." He spoke tonelessly, refusing to meet Hermione's eyes. "My parents, they were attacked by Death Eaters two days after Harry's parents were killed."</p>
<p>"Neville, I'm so sorry. Were they-?"</p>
<p>"They survived. Barely. The Death Eaters tortured them for so long that th-their minds are broken. They are now kept in the long-term care ward at St. Mungo's."</p>
<p>Hermione held her hand over her mouth, eyes glistening with tears. "I didn't know," she whispered.</p>
<p>"It's all right. But the Elixir, it could cure them, I'm sure of it! I don't care what it takes, I'm not letting this chance slip by."</p>
<p>The portal opened, and Susan and Hannah stepped out. Neville jumped to his feet and began to explain the situation.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"It's an outrage, Dumbledore! The people will not stand for it!"</p>
<p>Dumbledore banged his gavel repeatedly, trying to bring order for what must have been the tenth time. No one had even made a motion yet, so far it was little more than a shouting rabble. "The incident involving Harry Potter has been sealed by oath, in accordance with the powers granted the Chief Warlock's position."</p>
<p>Amelia Bones stood. "Then perhaps it is time to unseal them. The event is two years old, Harry Potter is now in Hogwarts."</p>
<p>A chill ran down Albus' spine. This did not bode well; Doge and he had counted on Bones voting with his bloc, and influencing the Abbott's to do the same. If she was against him, along with the Traditionalist faction...</p>
<p>"A vote, then! This secrecy around Harry Potter has obviously not served to protect him, nor does it serve the public interest! I second the motion!" Frederick Fawley, normally a fence-sitter, had clearly decided to take a side. '<em>Of course it would happen at the most inopportune moment</em>.'</p>
<p>Releasing a sigh, Dumbledore called for a vote. As he called on House Abbott for their vote, his eyes caught movement in Rosier's box; Lucius Malfoy's blonde hair was hard to miss.</p>
<p>"Aye!"</p>
<p>"House Bones."</p>
<p>"Aye!"</p>
<p>"House Bulstrode."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Dumbledore paused. The Bulstrodes were well and truly seated in the Traditionalist faction, supporting stringent prejudices against muggles and muggleborns. <em>'Surely they wouldn't...'</em></p>
<p>"House Burke." Another 'dark' family, the proprietor of one of Knockturn Alley's most notorious dark arts artifacts.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"House Crouch."</p>
<p>"Aye."</p>
<p>"House Flint."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>And so it went. The Traditionalists joined Dumbledore's Conservative bloc and soundly defeated the motion. Malfoy, not having a seat on the Wizengamot, had left the Rosier box and was now seated next to Nott. It was no surprise, then, to Albus when Nott stood and called for the floor.</p>
<p>"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, while it is apparent that the majority of us respect the Chief Warlock's authority over state secrets, that does not change the very legitimate concern over Heir Potter's circumstances outside of Hogwarts." There were rumbles of agreement throughout the gallery. "Therefore, I move to unseal Harry Potter's file in the Improper Use of Magic Office, so that this body may evaluate the conditions he has lived in since he was taken away from his proper place in our world!"</p>
<p>A roar of approval came from the public gallery, and Albus had to refrain from pulling on his beard in frustration. This is not how this session was meant to go. '<em>How were the secrecy oaths subverted? Who was the Prophet's leak?'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>"Oh my god!" Hannah loudly vomited on the stone floor.</p>
<p>The cerberus was dead, one of the heads exploded, and the other two bore deep gouging wounds. The trap door sat open in the center of the room.</p>
<p>"Someone's already going for the Stone!" The blood was still wet and a vivid crimson, signaling it had not been long since the intruder had passed through.</p>
<p>Neville took a deep, shuddering breath, squared his shoulders, and marched towards the trap door.</p>
<p>"Are you insane?! Neville, look around you! What do you think is going to happen if you catch up to whoever did this?" He did not respond, nor did he hesitate in leaping down through the trap door.</p>
<p>"Hermione, Hannah, go get help. Find a professor."</p>
<p>Hannah, still on her knees, looked up at her oldest friend. "Susan, don't. You'll die down there if you follow."</p>
<p>"Someone has to go with him! You see what he's like. We'll be okay, just hurry and get help!" She readied her wand and followed Neville.</p>
<p>Hannah's sobs were the only sound in the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Flitwick was breathing heavily, feeling a burning sensation from just holding his wand. McGonagall no longer sat primly in her chair, instead sprawled half on the seat, head craned back as though holding it upright was beyond her ability. Weak though the Stinging Hex may be, casting it several times per minute for hours on end had drained the professors completely. They'd set out to magically exhaust Harry, and ended up suffering the condition themselves.</p>
<p>The young Ravenclaw stood in the same place he had nearly three hours ago, looking slightly unsteady on his feet. A light sheen of sweat on his brow was the only other sign that he had been continuously casting and conjuring for hours.</p>
<p>"Sir? Is Professor McGonagall all right?"</p>
<p>"She'll be fine, Harry, just needs some rest. In fact, I could as well. You're dismissed, Harry. Twenty... poin-" The half-goblin swayed on his feet, and he stumbled blindly towards the chair next to McGonagall, closing his eyes as soon as he was seated.</p>
<p>Harry picked up his bag, slipped his robes back on, and stepped into the corridor, closing the door firmly behind him. He'd barely stepped away from the door, however, when Hermione Granger came barreling down the hallway towards him, tears streaming down her face.</p>
<p>"Harry! We've got to get Professor McGonagall! Someone killed Fluffy and Neville and Susan went after them and oh my god there was blood everywhere-" she broke down crying, pushing past him towards McGonagall's office door that was nearby the classroom he'd just left.</p>
<p>"What? Who is Fluffy? Where are Susan and Neville?" Hermione was pounding on the office door. "Hermione! Listen to me! The professor can't help, she and Flitwick couldn't even stand up when I left."</p>
<p>"What?! What did you do to them?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, they've been helping me with my spellwork, and I think we just practiced too long. What's happening? Where are Neville and Susan?"</p>
<p>"I figured out what is hidden on the Third Floor, and when I told Neville he lost his mind. We grabbed Susan and Hannah and went down to use the trap door. Harry, what are we going to do?"</p>
<p>"Tell me which room on the third floor, exactly Hermione, then go to the grounds and find Hagrid or the dungeons to find Snape. They seem like they'd be better in a fight than any of the other professors." When she didn't react, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Hermione! Tell me where they are now!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I guess all those games against Ron were good for something after all." Neville smiled grimly as he placed the Black King in checkmate. The door on the other side of the room swung open.</p>
<p>"Neville," Susan's voice was shaky. "Are you sure you want to keep going?"</p>
<p>"Sue," he said, not unkindly, "If you had a chance to bring your Mum and Dad back..."</p>
<p>She nodded her understanding. "I'm really, really scared, Neville."</p>
<p>"Me too. But I could never forgive myself if I turned back. And I don't think my parents could forgive me, either."</p>
<p>"They would want you to be safe! They'd want you to live!" Susan was teetering on the edge of a breakdown.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should head ba-"</p>
<p>"No!" Susan all but screamed. "No. You're not going alone." She furiously wiped at her eyes, and walked into the open door. Stepping past a troll that looked like it had taken a Piercing Curse to the eye, they entered a small room.</p>
<p>"Look, whatever charm the intruder used is still active." Neville tapped the frozen flames with a knuckle. He took a deep breath, and looked at Susan, as if questioning again whether she wanted to turn back.</p>
<p>"Wands at the ready." She ordered, allowing him to lead and following him through the portal.</p>
<p>"Professor Quirrell? What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Their incompetent Defense professor turned around with an unhinged smile. "Mr. Longbottom, Miss Bones! Welcome! Truly fate is in our favor tonight!"</p>
<p>"What are you doing with the Mirror of Erised, Professor?" Susan shot a look at Neville, wondering how he knew so much about what was going on. "You're after the Stone, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Aren't you?"</p>
<p>"<em>Flipendo!" </em>Quirrell chuckled as he batted Neville's spell away.</p>
<p>"<em>Everbero."</em> he casually intoned, and Neville doubled over as the Bludgeoning Hex smashed into his stomach.</p>
<p>"Neville!" Susan screamed, only to struggle violently against ropes that bound her tightly.</p>
<p>"<em>Fl-flip-"</em> Neville struggled to wheeze out the incantation of the only offensive spell he knew, while Quirrell strode towards the boy.</p>
<p>"<em>Crucio."</em> Neville's screams filled the room; horrible, desperate screams. As the seconds passed by and his breath ran out, they faded into moans and low cries.</p>
<p>"<strong>Enough</strong>." The spell cut out immediately, and Quirrell's back went ramrod straight, as though he were a soldier standing at attention. "<strong>The Stone, Quirinus. You've wasted enough time."</strong></p>
<p>"Of course, Master!" He turned away from Neville, who continued to writhe in agony on the floor.</p>
<p>"I see myself with the Stone..." Quirrell examined the mirror, waving his wand frequently, checking for wards and casting revealing spells for several minutes.</p>
<p>Susan's muffled sobs filled the room, along with Quirrell's ramblings. She kept her eyes locked on Neville, hoping desperately that he would stand up, hoping that her bindings would loosen, hoping that someone, anyone would show up and help...</p>
<p>"<strong>Quirinus, we have another guest."</strong></p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry created a flash flame that incinerated the Devil's Snare, and took off in a heated sprint to the next room. The door on the opposite end of the chamber still had a winged key vibrating in the lock, so he ducked and dodged the other flying keys, made it to the door, and turned the key. The next room was enormous, so large he questioned just how deep beneath the castle he must be.</p>
<p>Huge chess pieces were arrayed, set up for a new game. "You have got to be kidding me," he groaned. He could just make out a door behind the Black Queen, and ran onto the board heading straight for it.</p>
<p>A whistling sound was the only warning he had before the axe of one of the Black Pawns crashed down in front of him. Leaping backward, he threw both hands in front of him and <em>pushed,</em> knocking two of the pawns in front of him over. He ducked beneath the broadsword swipe of a mounted knight, only to be caught in place as the Black Queen used the butt end of her halberd to pin his robes to the floor. A scepter wielding bishop approached from his left, but toppled into the queen, upending both pieces as Harry conjured a wall to rise beneath the game piece's base. His lips spread into a toothy grin as he realized all that stood between him and the door was the Black King.</p>
<p>The sound of stone grinding against stone alerted him to movement from behind. He turned, raising a wall to his right and his left as he did to delay the remaining black pieces. The sound he had heard was, in fact, the entirety of the white side of the board charging towards him. Harry leaped over a broadsword, turned his landing into a roll to avoid a swinging axe, went flat on his stomach as a halberd passed by.</p>
<p>He was clambering to his feet when a White Bishop caught him in the side with a swing of its scepter, knocking the wind out of him with a '<em>whoosh'</em>. Raising himself on one knee, Harry quickly visualized his desired effect and threw his arms out. His eyes glowed, leaking green energy before a magical shockwave slammed into the game pieces, toppling them like pins in a bowling alley.</p>
<p>He tried to lift himself off his knee, and nearly collapsed as he did so. '<em>What is happening to me?' </em>he thought in terror. It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He'd never felt anything like this when spellcasting before! '<em>Got to keep moving.'</em></p>
<p>He staggered into the next room, barely pausing at the sight of the dead troll. As he exited the troll's quarters, he entered a small room with a flame-covered portal and a row of potion vials. Harry paused, weighing his options, when a bloodcurdling scream sounded from the other side of the portal. He conjured an expanding bubble of water in the center of the portal, and leaped through it to emerge on the other side.</p>
<p>He heard a deep, ethereal voice say something upon his arrival, but his vision was going gray and he was having trouble seeing in front of him. '<em>Something is wrong!' </em>Harry felt a trickle of wetness on his upper lip, and realized his nose was bleeding.</p>
<p>"<strong>Harry Potterrr.</strong>" <em>'Where was that voice coming from?'</em></p>
<p>His vision starting to clear, Harry took in his surrounding. Susan was wrapped tightly in ropes, from her ankles to her mouth, looking at him with a tear-stained face. Neville was face down, occasionally jerking involuntarily but otherwise motionless.</p>
<p>In front of him with his wand raised was Professor Quirrell, looking remarkably more confident and self-assured than Harry had ever seen him. A huge mirror was erected just behind him.</p>
<p>Quirrell cackled like a madman. "Harry Potter! This is too perfect! You arrive at the moment of my master's triumph."</p>
<p>"What did you do to Neville? Why is Susan tied up?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry for your friends, Mr. Potter," A dark blue spell shot out of Quirrell's wand, "Worry for yourself!"</p>
<p>Harry held one hand out, palm down, and a wall of slate rose to intercept the spell. He staggered, bracing himself against his newly summoned wall, feeling more blood come out of his nose and, '<em>my ears, too? Stay focused!'</em></p>
<p>"Come now, it's not very sporting to hide behind walls, especially when your friends aren't able to play! <em>Avada Kedavra</em>!" Quirrell screamed an incantation Harry didn't recognize, but from the terrified sounds coming from Susan it wasn't good. With a deep breath, Harry screwed his eyes shut and raised both arms, summoning a stone wall in front of both Susan and Neville.</p>
<p>Harry choked out a sob, the pain feeling like a spike being driven into his skull. He ran a hand across his watering eyes, not wanting Quirrell to see his weakness. His head spun with renewed nausea when he saw his hand come away red with fresh blood.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter! How long do you think you can hide behind simple stone walls? 50 points from Ravenclaw!" the deranged professor called out mockingly. "You're a very special boy, but you shouldn't be so confident in your abilities."</p>
<p>'<em>What was this lunatic babbling about?' </em>Harry thought to himself, as the DADA Professor began to chant, "A badger, lion, and eagle, which do I pick? Let's see if the lion can muster another roar. <em>Confringo!"</em> The Blasting Curse struck the slate wall, and the effect on the other side was like a shotgun blast of shrapnel, leaving the already injured Longbottom Heir a bloody mess.</p>
<p>Quirrell continued laughing maniacally. "A shame you won't live to finish your education, Mr. Potter. Perhaps then you'd know that dense stones make for very poor defenses; sandstone or marble is much more effective, as they crumble rather than fragment. Still, your friend makes a very effective pincushion. 10 points to Gryffindor for a proper demonstration of how to bleed out!"</p>
<p>Rage burned inside of Harry; fury so strong that it overrode the agony he felt. His breathing was short and shallow, but his vision was returning.</p>
<p>"Let's see what the Badger's made of. We'll find out soon enough when I spill her guts on the floor!"</p>
<p>"Enough." Harry stepped out from behind his wall, shuffling forward in a slow and unsteady gait. "You're not going to hurt her."</p>
<p>"<strong>Quirinussss... use the boy. The mirror...</strong>"</p>
<p>"At once, Master. <em>Incarcerous.</em>" Quirrell was suddenly all business, any trace of the psychopathy he'd been flaunting moments ago having vanished. Thick ropes wrapped around Harry's body, and Quirrell marched over and gripped Harry's neck, guiding him in front of the mirror.</p>
<p>"What do you see?"</p>
<p>Harry looked into the mirror, and his own reflection morphed into Harry holding Quirrell's head, his professor's other body parts scattered around the room. "I see me, killing you."</p>
<p>As Harry was the focus of the Mirror's magic, Quirrell saw only Harry's reflection, standing bound in ropes before it. His eyes suddenly flared green, and the mirror shattered, the glass shards spinning as though in a cyclone before rounding Harry and flying into Quirrell's face.</p>
<p>The Defense Professor screamed in agony, one eye gouged out and his cheek flayed open from his lip to his ear, exposing his teeth and jaw. The sudden attack disrupted his magic, and the ropes fell away from Harry and Susan.</p>
<p>"I. Told. You. That. You. Won't. Hurt. Anyone. ELSE!" With each word, Harry pounded his magic against Quirrell, who was holding his face with one hand, and his wand in the other, desperately trying to maintain his shield spell. The force Harry used was so strong, the stone floor around Quirrell began to splinter and crumble, until the shield shattered and Quirrell was slammed to the floor with a crunch.</p>
<p>Harry fell to his knees, arms wrapped around himself, and this time it was him screaming in pain. Bloodstained teeth clenched, eyes screwed shut, he felt like he could barely breathe. '<em>At least.. at least Susan will make it out.'</em></p>
<p>His vision now a narrow tunnel only of what was directly in front of him, Harry lifted his head as Quirrell's body stood up, bones cracking and creaking. The elaborate turban he'd worn all term began to unravel itself from him, while his head turned like it was a corkscrew, thoroughly breaking the madman's neck.</p>
<p>"<strong>Harrrrry Potterrrr..." </strong>the deep ethereal voice from before ground out. "<strong>Look... look at what you've... reduced me to.</strong>" The face growing out of the back of Quirrell's head sneered at the young Ravenclaw. "<strong>Yet here... I am. Before you, sssstandsss... Lord-</strong>"</p>
<p>Whatever he was going to say was cut off, however, as with an unholy scream Harry's eyes lit like an emerald nova and a jagged stone spike rose out of the floor at lightning speed, severing Quirrell's head from his body. As his opponent fell, the light in Harry's eyes cut out, and he collapsed to the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Wow, that was a satisfying chapter. I should have more fight scenes in this story.</p>
<p>Real quick: several things happened 'off screen' that were revealed in this chapter, such as Hermione/Neville/Ron solving the mystery about Flamel on their own, or Malfoy obviously organizing the leak to the Daily Prophet. My goal was for this to be a fast-paced chapter, much of it happening simultaneously.</p>
<p>I first saw "Everbero" as the bludgeoning hex in Arcturus Peverell's "Wizarding Chronicles" story; ditto for "Morsus" as the stinging hex from "Harry Potter and the Hero's Path" by TheJackofDiamonds</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. XIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XIV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>December 16, 1991</strong>
</p>
<p>When Harry jumped through the fire-coated portal and no one else immediately followed him, Susan wanted to scream at the injustice of the world. <em>'He doesn't even have a wand!'</em> she raged. What could Harry do that Neville couldn't? Not to mention, she realized as he got to his feet, the Ravenclaw looked like death warmed over – noticeably pale, trembling, and unsteady on his feet.</p>
<p>'<em>Not Harry</em>,' she silently pleaded, '<em>Please don't make me watch him die...</em>'</p>
<p>Consumed by her own distress, Susan missed the verbal exchange between Quirell and Harry, but shut her eyes tightly when another bludgeoning hex lashed out from her professor's wand. There was no exclamation, though, no cry of pain. She chanced a look, and her eyes widened at the sight of Harry, leaning heavily against a wall – '<em>Where did that come from?</em>' - between himself and Quirrell.</p>
<p>"…Especially when your friends can't play! <em>Avada Kedavra</em>!' Susan saw a green light streak towards her. '<em>This is it,</em>' she thought. '<em>No last words, no noble end</em>.' Hypnotically, she watched her death approach, only to have another stone wall rise less than a foot in front of face, intercepting the spell and cutting her line of sight off from their deranged Defense Professor and the mirror he stood in front of.</p>
<p>Could Harry have brought someone else along? Were they disillusioned somewhere in the room, perhaps?</p>
<p>There was more shouting from Quirrell, followed by an explosion and more threats, but Susan, still recovering from her close brush with death, couldn't keep track. It wasn't until Harry emerged from his cover, vowing to protect her – <em>'her!'</em> – that she snapped out of it. Watching Harry walk, more of a stagger really, to confront Quirrell, most would not see him as a very intimidating figure. His robes were singed and torn, his eyes red as though he'd been crying, and he seemed to have a fairly serious nosebleed; nonetheless, he emanated a sense of menace that she would have thought impossible for an eleven year old to manage.</p>
<p>It occurred to Susan that none of the stories she'd read as a child about the Boy-Who-Lived, even all of them combined didn't come close to matching the heroism that the real Harry Potter embodied in that moment.</p>
<p>A binding spell entrapped Harry, and Quirrell entered her line of sight to grab him and drag him away. Susan held her breath, straining her ears to get a sense of what was going on. Suddenly a man, obviously Quirrell, started screaming and the ropes that had held her went slack. She disentangled herself as fast as she could, readying her wand. Susan mustered her courage, darted around the stone barrier and stood open-mouthed in shock as some unseen force smashed Quirrell into a cratered section of the floor.</p>
<p>"What in Merlin's name…?" she breathed, her wand falling to her side as she witnessed her classmate, a fellow First Year, drop to his knees after defeating an adult wizard. How had he done that? She doubted her Aunt could have… could have… what <em>had</em> he done?</p>
<p>Quirrell's body rose, like a monster from a horror stories, head twisting and turning until his ragged and butchered visage faced her. She couldn't look away from his horribly disfigured face, but heard the terrible and deep voice that began to address Harry. It was like the rest of the world fell away; despite (or perhaps because of) her aunt's line of work, Susan had never encountered violent death of this kind. Her eyes were locked on her Defense Professor's, even when a huge stone spike separated his head from his shoulders, even when it came rolling to a stop only a short distance from where she stood. Susan's eyes rolled back and she fainted.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Severus Snape rushed through the defenses, easily disabling the enchantments through his familiarity of their design. Drawing his wand to freeze the flames at the entrance to the Stone's chamber, he emerged ready for battle, only to find the room as silent as a graveyard. The bodies of three First Years lay motionless spread throughout the room, along with the decapitated corpse of Quirinus Quirrell.</p>
<p>He snapped off a quick Patronus message requesting Madam Pomfrey's assistance. Stepping quickly to the nearest student, he cast a diagnostic charm, and seeing she had no injuries moved on to the next. Grimacing at Longbottom's condition, he reached into his robe and removed a stoppered blood replenishing potion, tipping the vial into the boy's mouth. Snape hoped that would hold him over until Madam Pomfrey arrived.</p>
<p>He knelt alongside the third student, casting diagnostic charms and trying to comprehend the information they conveyed. He wasn't a healer, this was beyond him, so he returned to Longbottom and began to remove the stone shards that were embedded in the boy.</p>
<p>"Sweet Merlin, Severus what happened here?"</p>
<p>"Sprout, you weren't who I was expecting."</p>
<p>"Hannah Abbott came to my office, crying hysterically about her friends trying to prevent an intruder from stealing the Stone. I knew that storing something like that here was a recipe for disaster. We should have fought Albus harder." The Hufflepuff Head of House crouched next to Susan, casting a murmured "<em>Rennervate</em>" on her student. "Susan, what happened here?"</p>
<p>The Bones Heiress stirred, then sat straight up in terror. "Professor Sprout?" she murmured as she came to her senses, then almost immediately burst into tears, sobbing against her Head of House.</p>
<p>"Susan, we really need to know what happened here tonight. I know you're scared, dear, I know it's hard, but this is very important."</p>
<p>The girl hiccupped and wiped at her nose with a handkerchief that Sprout conjured for her, but before she could utter a word Madam Pomfrey came running into the room. "Pomona, Severus. Good heavens! What happened here?"</p>
<p>She made to approach Neville to assist Snape, but he waved her away, pointing instead towards Harry. "There's something wrong with Potter, I couldn't make heads or tails of what the diagnostic charms returned."</p>
<p>Pomfrey nodded and hurried to the Ravenclaw, casting charms of her own. They'd barely been completed before she stood up and levitated his body with a swish and flick of her wand. "Where is the nearest fireplace connected to the Floo Network?"</p>
<p>"What's wrong with Harry?" Susan cried.</p>
<p>"Not now! He needs to get to St. Mungo's immediately. Severus, what is Longbottom's condition?"</p>
<p>"It's serious, he's lost a great deal of blood, has a number of injuries – including Cruciatus exposure – but I believe he can be treated here."</p>
<p>Professor Sprout spoke up, "There is an unused faculty office, second door on the right after you make turn left at the next corridor. It was Professor Sweeney's office last year, the Floo should still be operational."</p>
<p>Pomfrey hustled out of the room, Harry floated limply behind her, while Sprout had to physically hold Susan back from running after her. "Let her do her job, Susan, she knows what she is doing. Now we really need to know what happened here, and you're the only one who can tell us."</p>
<p>She was interrupted once again before she could respond, however, when a fireball exploded in the center of the room, and Albus Dumbledore stepped forward. "Pomona? Severus? What is the situation?"</p>
<p>"Oh for Merlin's sake!"</p>
<p>"Headmaster, if you can assist me with a stasis spell, I will take Longbottom to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore stepped over, casting the complex charm to stabilize the Gryffindor, and thanked Snape for his Patronus alert. The Potions Professor levitated Neville and walked out of the room.</p>
<p>"Are they going to be okay?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely, Miss Bones. Now, I can see that this must have been a truly terrifying experience, but we will need you to tell us what occurred here this evening."</p>
<p>As Susan haltingly told the story, from Neville retrieving her and Hannah from the Hufflepuff dorms to Harry performing incredible, and horrifying feats of magic, Dumbledore's expression grew more and more grim. <em>'Where was Minerva? Why wasn't she here?'</em></p>
<p>"Professor Sprout, perhaps Susan should accompany us to the Hospital Wing. I believe she would benefit from a Calming Draught at this time. You said Madam Pomfrey removed Harry to St. Mungo's? Did she say why?"</p>
<p>"No, but it appeared quite urgent."</p>
<p>He sighed. It had been a long night already, and it was certain to get longer. "Very well. Please escort Miss Bones to the infirmary."</p>
<p>His wand was out casting detection charms at the body of his unfortunate Defense Professor before the two had even left. Damn the Wizengamot, and damn whoever had leaked that Merlin-forsaken story.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"… way past magical exhaustion-"</p>
<p>He hurt. It felt like his bones were trying to leap out of his skin.</p>
<p>"…a severe case of magicum myalgia …"</p>
<p>There was a lot of movement around him, many unfamiliar voices.</p>
<p>"…not sure standard treatment is enough, he's already in shock."</p>
<p>It was too hard to follow what was happening. His consciousness faded away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was nearly dawn when Dumbledore made it back to his office. He'd popped by both Minerva's and Filius' quarters on his way through the castle, summoning them for an immediate meeting. Seating himself behind his desk, he tiredly rubbed his eyes. Today there would be another Wizengamot session, where he'd somehow need to find enough votes to keep the details of Harry's relatives under wraps. He'd have to check on Harry at St. Mungo's before that.</p>
<p>There was a perfunctory knock at the door and it opened to reveal his Deputy and his Charms Professor. They moved toward the seats in front of his desk.</p>
<p>"No one asked you to sit down." There was steel in Dumbledore's voice. "Perhaps you could explain why two of our First Years are in the Hospital Wing, and Mr. Potter is in St. Mungo's suffering from an extreme case of magical exhaustion?"</p>
<p>"Albus, we had no way of knowing that Mr. Longbottom would make for the Stone-"</p>
<p>"And yet when he did so, Miss Granger had the time to run all the way to your office and alert Mr. Potter, who then returned all the way to the Third Floor and arrived soon after Miss Bones and Mr. Longbottom had confronted Quirrell.I'd like an explanation."</p>
<p>"If you recall, the faculty were almost unanimous in our opposition to your storing the Philosopher's Stone inside the castle."</p>
<p>"Safeguards were in place, nonlethal safeguards that you both participated in assembling I might add, to prevent students from reaching the Stone. I ask again – why were you unavailable when Miss Granger came seeking assistance?"</p>
<p>Minerva and Filius exchanged a glance. Filius began, "As you are aware, Minerva and I have been working with Mr. Potter on his spellwork after class hours."</p>
<p>"And what is the status of those lessons?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter is... exceptionally gifted, magically. So much so that Filius and I shared concerns that his power and inexperience might represent a threat to his classmates. We decided to test the limits of his magical power, to push him to magical exhaustion in order to determine what his capabilities are."</p>
<p>"And instead you learned something about the limits of your own capabilities?"</p>
<p>Flitwick grimaced. "Albus, he conjured stone walls and blocks several times per minute for three hours straight! Not even so much as a bathroom break. We had no idea such a thing were possible-"</p>
<p>"So to satisfy your curiosity, you decided the proper course of action was to push a <em>First Year</em> past the limits that two fully grown wizards are capable of? Am I understanding you correctly?"</p>
<p>McGonagall twisted her hands together in her lap. "His eyes, Albus," she murmured. "They're just like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's."</p>
<p>Albus placed both hands on his desk and rose from his seat. Magical pressure built in the office, with several of the portraits deciding to depart for other paintings. "Harry Potter," he ground out between clenched teeth, "upon learning that two classmates from different Houses were in danger, sent for help and took it upon himself to mount a rescue. He was likely already magically exhausted when he entered the Third Floor corridor, yet managed to protect Susan Bones from a Killing Curse and defeat a wizard with a Defense Mastery, more than three times his age. He did this while the two of <em>you</em> enjoyed an early snooze!" Even though everyone in the room was standing, Dumbledore's presence towered over the other two. "You will <em>not</em> compare him to Voldemort in this office, or ever for that matter."</p>
<p>Neither of his professors spoke for a long moment. Finally, Flitwick nodded his head. "It was irresponsible, especially since you were not in the castle. I apologize, Headmaster." McGonagall nodded her agreement with her colleague's words.</p>
<p>"As of this moment, you are both to discontinue any extracurricular lessons with Harry Potter. If he asks, you are to refuse. Now get out of my office."</p>
<p>The two quickly left down the steps, while Albus sat back heavily in his chair. Fawkes crooned a calming melody, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to restore his calm. Every part of this was a disaster.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>December 20, 1991</strong>
</p>
<p>The term ended in a muddle of confusion and rumors among the student body. Midterms drew a lot of focus away from the incident on the Third Floor, but Quirrell and Harry's absence, and Neville Longbottom's continued internment in the Hospital Wing could not help but inspire speculation. The professors remained tight-lipped, which just made the rumors that much more extraordinary.</p>
<p>Susan sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express next to Hannah, leaning into her best friend. She'd barely slept in the three days since she'd spent the night in the Hospital Wing under Dreamless Sleep potion. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Quirrell's severed, mutilated head staring back at her.</p>
<p>Her housemates and other students had been relentless in questioning her over what happened that night. Hannah and Hermione's role remained largely unknown, as neither had missed any class or spent time in the infirmary in the aftermath. Hannah did her best to run interference for Susan, but there were only so many places to hide away from others.</p>
<p>A light knock sounded on the door to their compartment. Hannah stood up. "I'll tell 'em to take a hike."</p>
<p>Standing at the door was Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. "Abbott. I was hoping I could have a word with Bo- with Susan."</p>
<p>"She doesn't want to talk about what happened. Buzz off." Hannah made to slide the door closed, but Tracey put her hand on the frame.</p>
<p>"Please. I just want to know what happened to Harry."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Hannah, I'll talk to her."</p>
<p>Daphne entered the compartment and took a seat across from Susan. Tracey remained in the doorway, and looked at Hannah. "Blaise is holding a compartment for us in the next car. Want to pop in and say hello to give these two a chance to talk?"</p>
<p>"I'm staying."</p>
<p>Susan shook her head at Hannah, who reluctantly stepped into the corridor and closed the door behind her. "C'mon Abbott, it's this way." Hannah followed Tracey, but cast lingering glances towards the compartment she'd just left the whole way.</p>
<p>"So he's 'Harry', now, is he?"</p>
<p>Daphne leaned back against the seat and crossed her legs at the ankle. "I suppose so. Where is he? Is he all right?"</p>
<p>Susan didn't know why she agreed to talk to her. Maybe it was because she was the first person that hadn't lead off by demanding answers. Maybe it was because Daphne was the only person so far to seem to genuinely care about Harry's well-being. "He's at St. Mungo's. Something was wrong with him, it was like every time he cast a spell it hurt him."</p>
<p>"Cast a- wait, you saw him do magic?"</p>
<p>Susan laughed bitterly. "Yes. Why? Did you think he was a squib, like Malfoy is always mouthing off about?"</p>
<p>"No. I've seen him cast a <em>lumos</em> charm wandlessly."</p>
<p>Susan nodded. "We were beneath the ca-castle, somewhere. Down the trap door." Susan stared through Daphne, her eyes somewhat unfocused, her voice hollow. "There were these, these traps. Neville and I made it through, just behind Professor Quirrell." Daphne opened her mouth as it to interrupt, but apparently thought twice. "He was nothing like he pretended to be in class. It was all a lie. He tied me up with the Binding Charm, and hit Neville with a bludgeoner, but Nev didn't go down that easily. H-he... he cast the Cruciatus Curse at him." Daphne gasped.</p>
<p>"I can still hear his screams," Susan whispered. "There was something else there with us, something horrible with Quirrell. 'It' told him to focus on their mission. That was when Harry arrived. Quirrell tried to curse him, but Harry summoned a stone wall to block it." Daphne's eyes widened. That was advanced magic. "Since Harry was behind the wall, he, Pro-, Quirrell cast the Killing Curse at me." She trailed off, remembering that vivid green light coming straight for her.</p>
<p>Several moments passed, and Daphne hesitantly reached across the aisle and held Susan's hand. "Harry saved me. He summoned another wall between me and Quirrell. I didn't see anything else until a few minutes later, when he screamed and my bindings loosened. I, I thought Harry might need my help, so I picked up my wand and..." Susan abruptly burst into heavy sobs. <em>'What on earth happened down there?'</em></p>
<p>That was when the compartment door slid open. Hannah took stock of the situation inside, and rushed to Susan's side. "Hasn't she gone through enough already? I think you should leave, Greengrass."</p>
<p>Daphne nodded, and released Susan's hand. "I'm sorry, Susan, I really am." She stood up and began the walk back to her and Tracey's compartment.</p>
<p>The Hogwarts Express hurtled down the tracks, speeding towards London at the same time that Norman Peters and Diane Malone boarded the Tube to head to Kings Crossing, excited to pick up Harry for his first break from his new school.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>December 21, 1991</strong>
</p>
<p>"You're looking well, Mr. Potter. How do you feel?"</p>
<p>His glasses were placed in his hand, as he groggily sat up in bed and put them on. "I remember you!"</p>
<p>Healer Gertrude Fulbright smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>"What happened? It felt like my body was falling apart."</p>
<p>"In a figurative sense, it was. You had passed the point of magical exhaustion, but your continued spellcasting meant that your tissue was being sapped of energy in order to fuel your spells. When you arrived here, several of your major organs had already shut down." She put down the clipboard she held and looked seriously at him. "Normally, wizards and witches lose consciousness once magical exhaustion set in, but for whatever reason you stayed on your feet. I hope, in the future Mr. Potter, that you will listen when your body tries to tell you to stop."</p>
<p>"I feel a lot better now."</p>
<p>"That's wonderful news!" Just to be sure, Healer Fulbright produced her wand and cast several diagnostic charms. "We placed you in magical stasis while we repaired the damage to your organs and your body. Your magic should be fully replenished by now."</p>
<p>"What's magical stasis?"</p>
<p>"The muggles would call it an 'induced coma'. You've been here, in the Magical Maladies Ward, for five days, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>"Five days?! But, I missed the end-of-term! And the Express!"</p>
<p>"I'm certain your professors are willing to excuse your absence. And don't worry about your family, you'll be home soon enough."</p>
<p>"So I can leave?" Harry was terrified of what Norm and Diane might do after he didn't show at the train station.</p>
<p>"Not just yet." Healer Fulbright stood up. "Now that you're up and about, we'll need to run some tests to ensure that everything is functioning as it should be. Another healer will be by this afternoon to initiate those. In the meantime, sit tight." She offered him one last smile, and turned to exit the room.</p>
<p>"Wait! Excuse me, is it possible for me to mail a letter?"</p>
<p>Pausing at the door, the healer nodded. "Lenny!" A house elf popped into the room. "Please provide Mr. Potter with a quill and parchment, and directions to the Mail Service desk. Good day, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>Lenny provided the requisite materials, and Harry scrawled a quick note to Diane, apologizing profusely for missing the train, and explaining that he would arrive tomorrow. He sealed the letter, and hesitantly swung his legs off the bed. Other than some lingering stiffness from being immobile, he felt strong enough to walk and mail the letter himself.</p>
<p>After locating the Mail Service desk and paying the fee to mail his letter, Harry wandered through the Magical Maladies ward. Just like after the troll, he replayed the events of the last night he could remember. He wondered if Neville was all right.</p>
<p>There was a small cantina solely for patients in this wing of the hospital, with large enchanted windows showing a grassy meadow with a variety of flowers. Harry wasn't in the mood to eat, but some sunshine, especially after several months of winter in northern Scotland, was very appealing. He had been seated for a few minutes when the only other patient in the cantina pushed her wheelchair towards him.</p>
<p>"Hi, you must be new here." She was younger than him, perhaps eight or nine years old, with wavy jet black hair and brown eyes. She was pale, and far too thin, but her bright, innocent smile masked some of her poor health.</p>
<p>"I am, but they tell me I'll be leaving tomorrow. Have you been here long?"</p>
<p>"Longer than usual, but I come here pretty often for treatment."</p>
<p>He tried to be delicate, but couldn't think of any other way to ask. "Treatment for what?"</p>
<p>"I have a hereditary blood disease. I have to come here and undergo purification rituals."</p>
<p>"Does it hurt?"</p>
<p>Her smile dimmed. "Yea. It does. I had a, uh, a seizure before Halloween, and the healers said the ritual effects weren't lasting as long as they used to. So I have to stay here while they try to figure out my next course of treatments." She looked out into the artificial field. "This reminds me of my family's estate. My mum has a garden full of flowers. My sister and I used to have picnics before she left for school."</p>
<p>"That sounds nice."</p>
<p>Her smile regained some of its life. "So why are you here?"</p>
<p>Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I used too much magic, and it damaged my insides."</p>
<p>"That sounds like it would really hurt."</p>
<p>He grinned. "Yea, it did. What's your name?"</p>
<p>"I'm Astoria Greengrass." She offered him a small hand, palm facing down.</p>
<p>Harry looked closely at her face. There was some resemblance, but not enough that he'd have guessed her relation on his own. "Is your sister Daphne Greengrass?" He awkwardly tried to shake her hand, and she giggled.</p>
<p>"You must not be a pureblood. Yes, Daphne is my big sister. Do you go to Hogwarts with her?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but I'm in Ravenclaw. My name is Harry Potter."</p>
<p>Astoria's mouth formed a small 'o'. "No way... Really? I read about your adventures all the time! What did you do with the griffin that you tamed in <em>The Incident of the Horrible Hag</em>? Oh! Can I have an autograph? Daphne never told me that she knew you! Ohhhh! She is <em>so</em> going to get it when I see her!"</p>
<p>Slightly taken aback by her exuberance, Harry wasn't sure how to respond. This wasn't much of a problem, as Astoria filled the silence. "You don't look like I thought you would, where's your scar? Your eyes are a lot more green than I imagined. Is it boring at Hogwarts? It must be, compared to all the things you were doing before you went! Do they have you taking special classes? I bet all the other kids are soooo jealous of your magic!"</p>
<p>"Astoria-"</p>
<p>"You can call me Tori, Mist- I mean, Harry." The vivid blush adorning her face replaced her wan complexion. "Is it okay if I call you that?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely. I think if you called me Mr. Potter it would make me feel as old as Dumbledore!" The two laughed together. "I'm not all the special, Tori. I think you're a lot more special than I am."</p>
<p>"Nuh-uh!"</p>
<p>"Why not? I think you're really brave. I bet your Mum and Dad are really proud of you. And Daphne, too."</p>
<p>"I don't have any adventures, though. I just spend all my time in this chair."</p>
<p>"Adventures aren't what make you brave. It's about taking care of the people you care about, no matter how much it might hurt. You've been doing these rituals for how long? And you can still smile and be nice to someone you just met. I think that makes you brave."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Harry."</p>
<p>As if in an unspoken agreement, they turned back to the window to admire the view. "Harry?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Can I have an autograph?"</p>
<p>He laughed. "I don't really have a quill or parchment, Tori."</p>
<p>"Right, sorry." Her face fell.</p>
<p>"Hold on now, don't go feeling bad just yet." He held out his hand, then hesitated. <em>'The healer said my magic should be back to normal,'</em> he rationalized. Astoria watched with bated breath as his eyes took on a subtle glow, and a pile of soft, downy cotton appeared on the floor before them. Holding his hand steady, the light in his eyes intensifying, the cotton began to take shape until it formed an eagle plush toy.</p>
<p>"Here, will you take this instead of an autograph?"</p>
<p>Astoria carefully reached out to take the stuffed animal, cradling it gently as though it might disappear if she held it too tightly. "You didn't use a wand." She stated very matter of factly.</p>
<p>"No, I don't have one."</p>
<p>"Wow!"</p>
<p>"Tori, why aren't you in your room? Mum and Dad are upset that-" Astoria and Harry turned to see Daphne Greengrass, holding a vase of flowers under one arm, dressed in finely tailored acromantula silk robes. "Harry?"</p>
<p>"Daphne! Look what Harry made me!" Daphne eyed the eagle toy, turning her calculating gaze on Harry after.</p>
<p>"I think your sister is more partial to snakes, Tori." The two patients chuckled together, as though they were old friends rather than new acquaintances.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling today, Tori? I wanted to come yesterday, but Mum and Dad wanted to ask me how my first term at Hogwarts went." She didn't mention that several of the questions involved the boy seated next to her sister.</p>
<p>"Okay. You didn't tell me you were friends with Harry Potter!"</p>
<p>"Friends?" Daphne looked amused. "Well, I was afraid if I had that you might blow up St. Mungo's out of jealousy."</p>
<p>"Daphneeeee!" Tori whined.</p>
<p>Harry felt out of place observing the sibling dynamic. There was nothing 'gentle' about Dudley's teasing when they were younger, after all. "Tori, it was really nice to meet you."</p>
<p>Daphne reached out and grabbed his wrist. "You don't have to go. If Astoria's been around you this long without managing to lose her head, I'm sure she..." Daphne trailed off, as Harry went rigid at the phrase 'lose her head', memories flashing in front of his eyes as viscerally as though he were experiencing them in real time.</p>
<p>
  <em>/ Neville lying motionless in a pool of his own blood /</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>/ Susan's tear-streaked face, illuminated by green light /</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>/ A tearing feeling inside of him as he desperately summoned defenses /</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>/ Quirrell's face, pouring blood, empty eye socket leaking a milky liquid /</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>/ Raw fury propelling the stone spike through his professor's throat, his severed head soaring through the air /</em>
</p>
<p>"Daphne, what's happening?" Astoria was panicking, clenching the arms of her wheelchair in a white-knuckled grip.</p>
<p>Harry was violently trembling, until suddenly he collapsed to the floor. "WE NEED A HEALER IN HERE!" Daphne screamed, dropping the vase of flowers and kneeling next to him.</p>
<p>The hospital worker manning the cantina waved his wand, and a klaxon sounded throughout the room before he rushed over and gently shoved Daphne away from Harry, his wand in motion casting diagnostic charms. Seconds later, multiple healers ran into the room, levitating Harry away, leaving Daphne and Astoria alone with the shattered vase and scattered flowers surrounding them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. XV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>December 21, 1991</strong>
</p>
<p>Amelia Bones watched her normally vivacious niece sit quietly, staring vacantly into the fireplace. They'd just returned from the MacMillan's winter solstice gathering, and she tried to recall a single instance of Susan speaking during their attendance there. From the moment they'd arrived, Hannah had glued herself to Susan's side, finding them empty seats and remaining there for the entire event.</p>
<p>Her heart broke contrasting this current situation with the previous year's, where Susan had pestered Amelia incessantly for clues about what gifts her Aunt had purchased for the Yuletide celebration. Susan had relayed the events in the Third Floor corridor to her in a stilted tone, even providing a memory for Amelia to observe in her solicitor's pensieve. While she'd dispatched Scrimgeour to Hogwarts to interview Dumbledore, she felt powerless in what further action she could take. Unlike Susan, Amelia recognized the otherworldly voice that spoke to Quirrell and the Potter boy; bringing in Ministerial authority to Hogwarts via an edict from Fudge would be the same as sending Lucius Malfoy an owl that his master still clung to this plane of existence.</p>
<p><em>'And just how did You-Know-Who manage such a thing?' </em>Amelia didn't rise to be the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement by chance. She'd fought in the war against the Death Eaters, and been on the team that subdued the Lestranges and tossed them into Azkaban. But this deep worry that gnawed at her insides made her hesitate for the first time in years.</p>
<p>She pushed those thoughts aside. '<em>Susan needs me. Family first,</em>' she reminded herself. She took a seat next to her niece, carefully placing an arm around the girl. "Susie? Would you like to get changed out of your dress?"</p>
<p>Susan's gaze snapped away from the fireplace and met those of her aunt. Dark purple smudges underlined her light blue eyes, and her normally vibrant dark red hair hung limply around her face. Were he not already dead, Amelia would have taken great enjoyment in murdering Quirrell slowly for what he'd forced her niece to endure.</p>
<p>"Has there been any news about Neville? I didn't see his Gran at the celebration."</p>
<p>"Augusta sent me an owl this morning. Neville is conscious, but still on bed rest." Susan nodded, and some of the worry that lined her face smoothed out.</p>
<p>"Auntie, I want to see Harry."</p>
<hr/>
<p>A Calming Draught poured down his throat, Harry had recovered from his episode in the cantina. He sat, pillows propped up behind him, staring at his hands in his bed inside the Magical Maladies wing of St. Mungo's when later that evening, Albus Dumbledore stepped into his room.</p>
<p>"Harry, I'm glad to see you're awake. You wouldn't remember, but I've come by several times since your admittance to check on you."</p>
<p>Harry didn't respond, or even look up. Dumbledore continued, "I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that Mr. Longbottom is on track to make a full recovery, and woke this morning at his family estate. Miss Bones, of course, escaped the entire incident without injury, thanks largely to your inspired intervention." The silence stretched for several more moments.</p>
<p>"Sir, how would you defend against a, um, a spell called <em>confringo</em>?"</p>
<p>Pleased to get some response, despite its unusual nature, Dumbledore easily replied, "A strong enough Shield Charm, depending on the strength of who was casting the Blasting Curse, could absorb the spell. Curses that cause explosions are notoriously tricky to parry or dodge, so that would be the safest response."</p>
<p>"Not conjuration?"</p>
<p>"Certainly a large enough barrier would defend against the spell."</p>
<p>"Sandstone, or marble perhaps?"</p>
<p>"Those are commonly used for protection in duels, yes." When Harry gave no indication he would reply, Dumbledore filled the silence. "I must assume that, based on the memories that Miss Bones provided and the injuries that Mr. Longbottom received, you are asking because of what happened with Quirinus. You need not blame yourself, Harry; your actions were remarkably well-reasoned given your level of education."</p>
<p>Harry nodded glumly, but did not otherwise reply.</p>
<p>"Now, I have been told that you suffered some distress today. Could you tell me about what upset you so?"</p>
<p>"I want to go home."</p>
<p>"Harry, the healers here are concerned for you, it really would be beneficial were you to tel-"</p>
<p>"I want to go home."</p>
<p>Dumbledore sighed, and argued with himself on how much he should tell Harry about what he'd learned of Quirrell's actions this term. He looked at the boy, who seemed so small and afraid, seated in a hospital bed, and realized there was no debate needed. Harry wouldn't benefit from learning that Voldemort was seeking a return to corporeality. "Very well. Healer Fulbright assured me that you would be discharged in the morning. Shall I provide you a portkey to Number Four, Privet Drive?"</p>
<p>"I owled my family and asked them pick me up tomorrow at King's Crossing, sir. I'm afraid if I don't show up there, they'll be even more cross with me than they already are."</p>
<p>Recognizing that whatever peace Harry had found at the Dursley's home may be tenuous, Dumbledore easily agreed. He held out a chocolate frog for Harry, and motioned him to eat the candy, before taking the wrapper and making a portkey for Platform Nine and Three Quarters. "Keep hold of this, Harry. It will take you to Nine and Three Quarters at King's Crossing at precisely 9 a.m. tomorrow. I trust you will have no problem locating your relatives from there?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded, his head dropping to resume his stare at his hands once more. "I've had the Hogwarts elves bring your trunk here, so you might change your clothes before you leave in the morning. Should you require anything, Harry, do let me know." A friendly pat on the shoulder, and Dumbledore exited his room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>December 22, 1991</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"This isn't fair! How can you do this to her?"</p>
<p>"Daphne! She isn't well, it would draw undue attention. We can't sacrifice our family interest over sentimentality!"</p>
<p>"But why do we have to attend for the full day? Can't we arrive late?"</p>
<p>"Lucius' contacts with overseas suppliers are the only thing keeping our business afloat right now. They've invested thousands of Galleons into tomorrow's festival to make it the social event of the season. It would be improper to not be there for the entire event."</p>
<p>Daphne's eyes welled up with tears of anger and frustration. "Then let me go to St. Mungo's by myself. I won't leave her alone for Yuletide jus-"</p>
<p>Her mother's hand shot out and made contact with Daphne's cheek, her slap leaving the girl's ears ringing. "You will not question your father's decisions. You are the Heiress Greengrass, not the Lady of this House. You will obey."</p>
<p>Daphne hung her head, and said softly, "Please, she's your daughter."</p>
<p>Lucas Greengrass' face softened, showing regret for the first time. "I know you are only thinking of your sister's feelings, but don't forget that without the family business, Astoria would have perished long ago. We have been spending every bit of nonessential income on her treatments for years, Daphne. This time, she must make a sacrifice for us, by spending the Yuletide holiday alone."</p>
<p>Through clenched teeth, not wanting to show any weakness in front of her parents, Daphne asked, "May I be excused to my room?"</p>
<p>"One more thing, Daphne," her mother said icily. "Before you <em>think</em> about taking this tone with us again, understand that it is only because of your father's concern for you that it is the Parkinson girl, and not you that bears the title of the future Mrs. Malfoy."</p>
<p>Daphne's nails dug into the palms of her hands, but nodded stiffly and left the room, her chin held high.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At the same time that Amelia Bones led her niece to the information desk at St. Mungo's, Harry grabbed onto his trunk handle and held the chocolate frog wrapper in a tight grip, feeling the jerk on his navel as the portkey activated. He landed without incident at the empty and silent platform, quickly making his way to the hidden exit to the muggle side.</p>
<p>Emerging he almost immediately spotted Norm and Diane, who looked as relieved to see him as he was to see them. "Harry! Oh, thank god!" Diane rushed to him and swept him up in a strong hug, only releasing him for Norm to do the same.</p>
<p>"Are you all right? You have no idea how terrified we were when you didn't show and we didn't hear anything!"</p>
<p>"You can't imagine how relieved we were to see Hedwig fly in the window. Tell us what happened, what this illness was that required you to be put in a medically induced coma."</p>
<p>Seeing Norm and Diane, and having someone hug him and tell him they were worried was like a bandage on an open wound he hadn't realized he had. Harry hugged them back as hard as he could. "I'm sorry I made you worry. Can I tell you about it once we get to your place? Hard to go into details here," he said, looking meaningfully at the many muggles inside the crowded station.</p>
<p>"Right, let's get moving then. I guess Diane and I can tell you our news instead, while we ride home."</p>
<p>They boarded the subway, and during the ride Norm showed Harry the documents, signed by Vernon and Petunia, that Sam's lawyer friend had drawn up. He'd barely begun to explain what the transfer of guardianship was before Harry had shouted his agreement to the idea.</p>
<p>"Now, there has to be a judge involved, where we'll need to show that your best interest is served by living with us, so this won't be official until the summer."</p>
<p>"That's fine. This is really, really brilliant, Norm. Thank you so much!" He tried so hard to keep it together. '<em>They actually want to be my family!'</em> He'd thought of them as such for awhile, but it had never been explicitly said out loud by either side.</p>
<p>"Oh, honey, it's okay." Diane put an arm around him as Harry buried his face in her shoulder, not wanting everyone on the train to see his tears.</p>
<p>He practically floated along as they transferred trains and left the Tube station to begin their short walk back to Nor-, no, back to <em>their</em> flat.</p>
<p>"Okay kiddo, we're home now, the Statute of Secrecy is assured. Now what happened?"</p>
<p>Harry sat in the dining room table, wanting to bask in the feeling of <em>belonging</em> for just a little longer, but knowing that they were expecting an answer. "I was in the hospital because I had magical exhaustion. It was because I cast so many spells in a short period of time that my body stopped functioning right. It took them some time to heal me, which I guess is why I had to be put in a coma."</p>
<p>"Okay... so why were you casting so many spells that you had to be hospitalized? It doesn't sound like this is a very common occurrence."</p>
<p>Harry was pensive, nervously drumming his fingers against the tabletop. "Remember how I wrote to you that I was having special lessons?" The two nodded. "Well, my professors were drilling me on how to conjure defenses against spells for several hours."</p>
<p>"Why would they do that? Why have you learn self-defense?"</p>
<p>"There's, um, there was a story about me in the newspaper, about what happened to me the day before I met Sam. My professors thought it would be a good idea for me to learn how to avoid something like that happening again."</p>
<p>"Do you have a copy of this newspaper article?" Harry thought about the way that the Prophet had talked about him living with muggles, and shook his head 'no'.</p>
<p>"There's some students that I have been studying with from other Houses, and..." he paused, trying to decide what he should say. '<em>Maybe they'll think I'm more trouble than it's worth? Norm said it's not permanent until the summer. What if they change their mind?'</em></p>
<p>"Yes, Harry? Some students you study with?" Diane asked, gently probing the boy to continue.</p>
<p>"Right. There's these students, and I really should have told them to owl you in case of an emergency. I wasn't thinking ahead, I'm really sorry."</p>
<p>"We're just glad you're okay, Harry," Norm said. "You're sure they cured this problem at your hospital? We can make an appointment with a doctor while you're here if you're in any pain..."</p>
<p>"No, I'm fine, really." A flutter at the kitchen window drew his attention. "Bet that's Hedwig! I'll be right back." He darted out of the room, while Norm and Diane shared a heavy look.</p>
<p>The snowy-white owl perched on his shoulder, Harry returned to his seat. "Is Sam going to come over today? I'd like to talk to him about what I've been learning in school."</p>
<p>"We let him know you'd be arriving today when we received your owl, let me ring him and see if he's free for dinner." Norm got up and went to retrieve the phone.</p>
<p>"Harry," Diane said slowly, "You know if something is bothering you, Norm and I would want you to tell us, right?"</p>
<p>He forced his best smile. "I know. I'm really glad to be home."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Lucius, a pleasure to see you."</p>
<p>"What a wonderful coincidence to meet you here. I had hoped we might speak in your office, Chief Warlock."</p>
<p>"How fortuitous, then, that you encountered me outside my own office. Please, come in." Dumbledore pressed his wand to the door handle, his magic signature unlocking the door with a '<em>click'</em>. Lucius sat down in the char opposite his desk, and Dumbledore summoned a Ministry elf to bring tea.</p>
<p>"It's been a rather contentious few days in the Wizengamot. While it makes for a riveting spectacle to the masses, as a prominent businessman I would prefer to see our governing body return to a semblance of normalcy"</p>
<p>Dumbledore peered at Malfoy over his spectacles. "I assume you are offering to pressure your associates to discontinue their push to publicize Harry Potter's home life?"</p>
<p>"I could ask them, but of course you understand, that as I am not a seated member of the Wizengamot, I cannot make demands of your peers."</p>
<p>"Surely you know I have no seat to offer you, nor will there be a vote on any new Lordships for the next two years."</p>
<p>Malfoy sipped his tea with relish. How lovely that the Fudge had instructed the Ministry elves on how he took his tea. "No, Chief Warlock, I am more than willing to wait to ascend to the Wizengamot on my own merit."</p>
<p>The two sat with the appearance of amiability, when in fact Dumbledore waited for the hammer to drop, while Malfoy relished holding all the cards. "There is this matter of the Muggle Protection Act, which Arthur Weasley is preparing to bring to the Wizengamot."</p>
<p>Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, it is an excellent bill that will do much to guard the Statute of Secrecy and prevent the abuse of muggles."</p>
<p>"It is an affront to those of us in society that value our history. Are we to discard countless heirlooms, sacrifice untold amounts of magic just because the Ministry arbitrarily decides they are no longer permitted? Are proper wizarding families not even able to keep to the old ways in their own home?"</p>
<p>"Malfoy." Dumbledore, too, was ready for the trying days in the Wizengamot to end. "You want to ensure the bill is not presented."</p>
<p>"And you want to ensure your little pet can continue to enjoy being abused by those disgusting muggles you stuck him with." Dumbledore's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"The leak..."</p>
<p>"I would know nothing about that, given that it is a state secret. For the record, I couldn't care less about what goes on in Surrey." '<em>This son of a bitch. How did he know?'</em> "Do we have an accord?"</p>
<p>"We do."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Look who it is!" Sam gave Harry's back a few pats as the boy ran to give him a hug. "You seem to be feeling better from whatever ailed you."</p>
<p>"Could we go outside?"</p>
<p>Sam noticed Diane lingering by the kitchen door. "Well..."</p>
<p>"It's all right, Sam. Harry, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes, be back by then."</p>
<p>The two hopped in the elevator and left the building, Harry in a noticeable hurry. "Whoa, kid, where's the fire?"</p>
<p>"I have to talk to you. About what happened at the end-of-term."</p>
<p>"About your illness?"</p>
<p>"No.. kind of. Just listen."</p>
<p>Harry began to recite the events of the week before. Sam's face slowly transformed from relaxed to ashen. As the story finished up, Harry squatted against a tree, arms around his knees.</p>
<p>"Harry... you're sure you're okay?" '<em>He really can't catch a break.'</em></p>
<p>"I don't want to go back." It was so quiet, Sam almost didn't hear him.</p>
<p>"To Hogwarts? Harry, I don't think you have much of a choice."</p>
<p>"Why? Can't I just be normal?"</p>
<p>"No, you never will be." Sam was nothing if not clever, and thinking on his feet had always come easily to him. "Think about it, Harry – you've been back in the magical world for, what, six months, and you're already front page news. Not to mention you're the reason your Parliament convened an emergency session."</p>
<p>"Sam, I don't know if I can get over this..." Harry was trying to stay calm. He wiped his eyes and sniffed loudly. "I don't want to think about this anymore."</p>
<p>"You <em>will</em> get over it, though." He crouched down next to the boy. "Harry, I know you don't want to quit Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Yes-" His voice was thick, so he cleared his throat. "I really do."</p>
<p>"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be out here talking to me. You would have told Diane the day they picked you up and that would be that. That's how I know you really want to stay, even if you haven't realized it yet."</p>
<p>The look that Harry gave him raised the memory of the intramural field, two years ago when Harry had blasted him. Sam gave a sad smile. "No one your age should ever go through something like this. But the only alternative you had was to die down there. You made the right choice; stuff the rest in a box and pack it away. Now we've still got five minutes. Let me see these walls of yours."</p>
<p>Harry grudgingly stood. "What kind of material?"</p>
<p>"Granite."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes blazed, and a thick wall rose out of the ground. It was just like old times. The routine was comforting.</p>
<p>The next day, Sam unexpectedly arrived just before lunch.</p>
<p>"The zoo? Harry didn't tell us."</p>
<p>"What? You're holding out on them, pal?" Sam looked over Diane's shoulder to Harry, who was standing in the hallway leading to his room. "Remember when I promised you we'd go out today, just us?"</p>
<p>When Diane turned to verify with Harry, Sam gave him a meaningful look. "Right, I just forgot, sorry. I guess I'm still getting adjusted."</p>
<p>"Very well. Dress warm, it's freezing out there. Let me go get you some gloves, we got you a new pair."</p>
<p>A short time later, the two were strolling together through the London Zoo. "Here, take a look at this." Sam reached into his coat and removed a folded set of papers.</p>
<p>"Freezing Charm, Gouging Curse, Bludgeoning Hex; what is all this?" There were several pages of spells, including incantations, effects, and wand movements.</p>
<p>"This is what I've been doing with the light reading we picked up in August. Your professors may not have gone about it in the best way, but the truth is they're right. You've already had three people* try to kill you and you're not even twelve years old. You don't have time for a learning curve."</p>
<p>"Sam, I-"</p>
<p>"You said in your last letter that they say you've got a gift for transfiguration. I've seen first hand your abilities at conjuration. Check the sixth page – last night I brainstormed a few ideas in that area."</p>
<p>"I don't want to hurt people, Sam."</p>
<p>"C'mon, my hands are going numb, let's go in there." The two walked into the Reptile House, luxuriating in the muggy warmth of the building. "Why would you hurt people? I'm talking about you being able to keep yourself safe."</p>
<p>"I think I just need a little time. I don't want to think about this right now."</p>
<p>Sam looked at Harry, trying to gauge how much more he could push. "Then stick it in your trunk and forget about it until you're back in school."</p>
<p>Harry looked like was going to grumble, then cocked his head and stopped. "Harry? What-"</p>
<p>"Shhh." He was obviously listening for, or to something, so Sam strained his own ears. "You don't hear that?"</p>
<p>"Nothing unusual. What's up?"</p>
<p>"The snake," he gestured to the king cobra in the glass-enclosed habitat in front of them. "She doesn't like the food they've been giving her."</p>
<p>"What, you've been reading about snake behavior or something?"</p>
<p>"No, I can understand her."</p>
<p>Sam startled. "You're serious? The snake is talking to you?"</p>
<p>"Not to me, just talking and I'm listening." Harry leaned closer to the plexiglass, looking for all the world like a normal boy excited to be at the zoo."</p>
<p>"Maybe you should try to talk back."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>December 25, 1991</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>It was dark in the hospital room. She stared at the presents seated on the chair next to her bed, still wrapped in neat, elegant paper. Astoria squeezed the eagle plush toy tighter to her chest, taking a shuddering breath. At that moment, though, the magic that Harry used to conjure the material, four days prior, finally dissipated, and the toy faded away into nothing.</p>
<p>With a skeleton crew staffing the hospital due to the various Yuletide events, no one saw her weak, undersized frame dissolve into wracking sobs.</p>
<p>* The three people are Voldemort, Yaxley, and Quirrell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. XVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XVI</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>January 3, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>It had been the best Christmas of his life, or it should have been. The guilt over hiding the events of the last term from Norm and Diane gnawed at him the whole holiday, but Sam had been insistent that they not be told.</p>
<p>"Now see here young man," Norm began in a lighthearted tone, "I expect frequent progress reports about your classes this term."</p>
<p>"I'll make sure Hedwig gets plenty of exercise, don't worry." Harry said with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>"All right you two, enough. Harry, please be careful, and don't push yourself too hard. I've heard enough from Sam about how you Ravens are."</p>
<p>"Ravenclaw, Diane. But our mascot is an eagle."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't expect magic to make any sense, should I? Do you have everything?" Harry nodded. "Even your new cloak?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Diane." He rolled his eyes good-naturedly.</p>
<p>"C'mere, one more hug."</p>
<p>Harry willingly agreed to that and wished them both a fond farewell, before running into the barrier and emerging on the other side. Wheeling his trunk behind him, he easily navigating through the crowds, making his way towards the train.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter?"</p>
<p>He paused, looking over his shoulder at a middle-aged woman wearing a monocle, auburn hair graying at the temple, clad in crimson robes. "Yes? Can I help you?"</p>
<p>"My name is Amelia Bones. I was wondering if you could perhaps spare a moment for a word with me."</p>
<p>Harry hesitated, but looking around at the crowded platform seemed to assure him of his safety. He nodded, but quickly raised one hand towards her as she removed her wand from a holster in her sleeve. "Easy there, Mr. Potter. I was simply going to cast some privacy charms, to avoid being overheard."</p>
<p>"Privacy charms?"</p>
<p>"Think of it like a ward cast by a spell rather than through runes, preventing anyone outside the range of the spell from hearing what we say."</p>
<p>"Ward?"</p>
<p>"Let's not get too derailed. I am the head of the Ministry for Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. My niece, Susan, told me what happened last month at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>Harry went very still. "Are you going to arrest me?"</p>
<p>Amelia chuckled. "Merlin, no! I'd be out of a job before I could even put restraints on you. If anything, I'm in your debt for your actions to protect Susan. No, I wanted to ask you what you know of Professor Quirrell's motivations for trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone."</p>
<p>"Is that what he was after? I never knew. I only went down there because Hermione – a girl in our study group, Hermione Granger – said that Susan and Neville were in trouble."</p>
<p>Her appraisal of Harry jumped up a few notches at that last part. "And the Headmaster, did he tell you anything following your recovery?"</p>
<p>"No. We talked a little bit about the spells Quirrell used, and he made me a portkey back to muggle London, but nothing about what happened."</p>
<p>"I see." Amelia was visibly frustrated. "Very well, thank you for speaking with me."</p>
<p>"Sorry I couldn't be more help." Harry grabbed the handle to his trunk and turned away, pausing only for a moment when Amelia spoke again.</p>
<p>"I know Susan would appreciate a visit from you. Perhaps you could spend some time with her during the ride to Hogsmeade."</p>
<p>Harry bobbed his head in acknowledgment, and boarded the train.</p>
<p>He slowly walked down the train corridor, considering whether to find an empty compartment or locate Susan, when a door opened and Daphne Greengrass stepped out.</p>
<p>"Hi Harry."</p>
<p>Despite his best efforts, he felt his face heat up. "Hi Daphne. Were you, uh, were you waiting for me?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I wanted to talk to you, and make a small request."</p>
<p>"Okay, want to step inside your compartment?"</p>
<p>She glanced at the door, and shook her head. "No, Tracey and Blaise are inside. He, well, he suffered a loss in his family over break. I don't think he's in the mood for company."</p>
<p>"I see. Well, want to look for an empty compartment with me?"</p>
<p>"Sure." The two walked side by side in the narrow corridor, occasionally making way for passing students. "Are you doing all right? I mean, after what happened at St. Mungo's..."</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Here, this one's unoccupied." They stepped inside, and Daphne waited until he'd lifted his trunk into the storage rack before taking a seat. "So, how was your break?"</p>
<p>"It was fine. Yours?"</p>
<p>"Good. So you wanted to ask me for something?"</p>
<p>"It's about Astoria. You made quite an impression on her. She's had a rather rough go of things the last few weeks, and a letter from you would really brighten her day."</p>
<p>"Of course, that's no problem at all. I should have thought of it on my own, in fact. Your sister is very sweet." Daphne nodded, with a fond smile on her face at his compliment to Astoria. "Have the healers identified a new course of treatment for her?"</p>
<p>"They are doing preliminary testing this week; if all goes well, she'll be able to return home after that." For some reason, that didn't seem to provide much comfort to Daphne.</p>
<p>"I'll send her a letter first thing tomorrow, then."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Harry." Daphne gave him a grateful smile, and made to stand up.</p>
<p>"Wait! Uh, I mean," Harry scrambled for something to talk about. His recent conversation with Amelia Bones came to mind. "Do you know anything about wards?"</p>
<p>Daphne raised an eyebrow at the abrupt change of topic. "Wards? Nothing more than the absolute basics. Is this about your muggle relatives?"</p>
<p>"What do they have to do with it?"</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing, I thought that you might have been thinking about what we talked about last term, after the Prophet ran that article about you."</p>
<p>Harry searched his memory, recalling her observations about his attacker's knowledge of his routines and habits in the muggle world. "What does that have to do with anything?"</p>
<p>"I thought you knew. Warding refers to magical protections that wizards erect around their homes. It's basically the only way you can be sure that a wizard can't sneak in without your knowledge. No wizarding family would ever feel safe in a home without them. Beyond that, I don't know any specifics. It's a difficult field of magic, few people are able to properly set up wards themselves."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"If there's nothing else...?" He didn't have any other excuses to stop her from leaving, and a moment later he was alone in the compartment. Making a mental note to ask Sam to see what he could learn about warding, he set out in search of Susan Bones' compartment.</p>
<p>It took far longer than he expected, but he found her and Hannah in a compartment at the opposite end of the train. Spotting them through the compartment window, he'd barely got the door open before Susan flew into his arms.</p>
<p>"Harry!" For once, it was Harry and not Susan who blushed profusely. "You're all right! Auntie took me to see you at St. Mungo's, but you'd already been released. What happened to you?"</p>
<p>"You came to see me? I checked out the day after I woke up, my family," even more than a week later he still smiled when he said that, "was really worried." He released her and stepped back, giving her a once-over. "Are you okay? You weren't hurt, were you?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm fine, I was just worried about you and Neville."</p>
<p>"My aunt said he'll be back in school in a week or so. His grandmother just wants to wait until all of the Cruciatus effects are gone." She tugged on his arm until he took a seat next to her. "Harry, after everything that happened, you're really okay?"</p>
<p>What was it Sam had said? 'Stuff it in a box and pack it away?' "Yea. I'm all right. What were you guys doing down there in the first place?"</p>
<p>Hannah and Susan exchanged a surprised glance. "You mean, you didn't know?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "Hermione said you were in trouble, and there were no professors available. I didn't want you to get hurt."</p>
<p>And so Harry learned the full story of the Philosopher's Stone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>January 19, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>Two weeks into the term, Harry waited in front of the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. He'd tried to continue his lessons with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, but they'd informed him that Dumbledore had canceled their sessions, permanently. Getting directions from a prefect on the location of his office, Harry stood trying to figure out how to 'knock' on a statue.</p>
<p>"Harry, is there something I can help you with?" Dumbledore approached from the hallway leading to a moving staircase.</p>
<p>"Yes sir, I wanted to speak with you about my special lessons."</p>
<p>"I thought you might. Come, let's speak in a more comfortable setting. Gum drops." The gargoyle slid to the side, revealing a narrow staircase leading to a closed door.</p>
<p>Harry followed Dumbledore up the stairs, taking a seat at the Headmaster's invitation. The office looked much the same as the last time he'd been here, down to Fawkes staring at him with a cocked head. Dumbledore took a seat behind his large oak desk, and steepled his fingers as he leaned forward on his elbows.</p>
<p>"I presume that you are here to take me to task for canceling your private lessons in transfiguration and charms." Before Harry could confirm, the Headmaster continued. "I am not going to change my mind, Harry. I don't believe that pushing a First Year to magical exhaustion counts as an appropriate part of the curriculum."</p>
<p>"They were just trying to teach me how to defend myself!"</p>
<p>"I don't deny that the skills you learned in those lessons aided you against Professor Quirrell, but you should never have been down there in the first place. Professor Snape told me that it was Miss Granger who alerted him of the situation; I presume she was also the one who told you of the danger that Miss Bones and Neville were in?" Harry confirmed this was true. "And did Miss Granger come looking for you, specifically?"</p>
<p>"No, she was looking for Professor McGonagall."</p>
<p>"Indeed, seeking help from the Deputy Headmistress in a moment of grave peril is exactly the sort of good thinking I've come to expect from her. However, it was you, alone, who sought to aid your classmates, despite two professors being only a few feet away. Why was that?"</p>
<p>"They were-, they weren't feeling well. After my training, I mean."</p>
<p>"Yes, I don't imagine they were. Nevertheless, the situation should not have happened as it did, and the reason for that largely stemmed from their decisions on the best method of instructing you. I'm afraid that my decision will stand."</p>
<p>"Sir, so I'm just not going to learn magic?"</p>
<p>Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore shook his head. "I didn't say that, Harry. No, your lessons will continue, but with me instead."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>March 30, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>Things had been going well. His lessons with Dumbledore, though less exciting and slower than the ones he had last term, still were an interesting combination of theoretical and practical. Sometimes they'd sit and discuss magic for hours, neither casting a spell. Other times, Dumbledore would perform incredible acts of transfiguration and ask Harry to attempt to duplicate them.</p>
<p>Neville had returned to Hogwarts, and waved off Harry's apologies. Despite Harry's ignorance nearly being fatal for the Gryffindor, Neville nonetheless expressed his gratitude for the rescue. Their study group continued to meet weekly,</p>
<p>While he had a lively correspondence with Astoria, his encounters with Daphne remained limited to greetings in the corridor, or occasional covert glances in the Great Hall. His feelings for her were confusing, exciting, and nerve-wracking all at once.</p>
<p>The uproar in the Prophet had quieted to a cool simmer, with occasional op-eds from citizens demanding he be removed to a proper wizarding home. The Wizengamot, however, did not raise the issue again, and the newspaper eventually turned its attention to the mysterious death of a well-known socialite and a proposed tax on racing brooms.</p>
<p>Norm and Diane, in a reply to one of his letters, informed him that the court date for his custody hearing had been set for two days after he'd return from Hogwarts, and that they were planning on a trip to America over the summer. They'd mix muggle and magical destinations, including the magical communities in Salem and New York City, as well as more mundane favorites like the Grand Canyon and Washington, D.C. Sam continued to send him more of his research on magic, but he'd worked his way through all of the books they'd purchased in Diagon Alley. He also sent Harry a number of geology and chemistry books on the makeup of various organic and inorganic substances.</p>
<p>Presently, he was waiting outside the Great Hall following dinner. He greeted his assorted housemates as they left for the tower or the library, finally spotting Daphne as she left, accompanied by Davis and Zabini. "Daphne! Hi."</p>
<p>Tracey rolled her eyes, tugging on Blaise's arm. "We'll see you in the common room, Daph."</p>
<p>"Were you waiting for me?"</p>
<p>He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yea, I was. I remember you once offered to help me with some of the more complicated aspects of my heritage. Is that offer still on the table?"</p>
<p>"Did Longbottom turn you down?"</p>
<p>"No, I er.. I haven't asked him." At least he wasn't the only one blushing after he admitted that.</p>
<p>"I see. Look, Harry, I would absolutely be willing, especially after the way you've cheered up Astoria, but..." she looked around at the students who were exiting the Great Hall in twos and threes.</p>
<p>"It's okay, I understand."</p>
<p>"No, you don't. Look, let's talk somewhere a little less public. This way." She led him through the hall until they came to an empty classroom, waiting until he was inside before closing the door.</p>
<p>"I don't know if you noticed, but I've spending a lot of time with Blaise lately." Harry had noticed, but didn't reply. "Over Yule break, his mother died. The circumstances of her death were, well, unusual."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Lady Zabini was a descendant of a prominent Italian pureblood family. She was rather notorious for marrying wealthy men, muggle or magical, who suffered unfortunate ends."</p>
<p>Harry expression was nonplussed. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"You really should pay more attention to the Prophet, Harry. The rumors say she killed them for their money." Now Harry understood, his eyes widening. "Her latest husband was a wealthy muggle from the Middle East. The muggles say that they both died while overseeing a resource expedition. I don't understand the details of their explanation."</p>
<p>"But something else happened?"</p>
<p>"It was a magical archaeological site, previously undiscovered. Madam Zabini died there, and so did the team of curse-breakers that the Zabini family contracted from Gringotts. Blaise is taking it really hard. He knew his mother lived a risky lifestyle, but to not even have a body to bury..." She sighed. "He really needs his friends right now."</p>
<p>"I see. Pass on my sympathies, if you would." She nodded, and Harry opened the door to head back to Ravenclaw Tower, leaving them both disappointed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>April 12, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>"Big plans for Eastre, Neville?"</p>
<p>"Don't you mean Easter?" Hermione asked before he could answer.</p>
<p>Susan, Neville, and Hannah smiled. '<em>Time for another lesson for the muggleborn.</em>' "Easter is the muggle holiday. Wizards observe Eastre, a celebration of the goddess Ostera. It dates back to ancient times, a tradition that's still around even though the belief isn't."</p>
<p>"Really? What sort of differences are there?"</p>
<p>As Neville explained the traditions surrounding the holiday, Hannah started a conversation with Susan on the side. "I thought Harry would have sat with us."</p>
<p>"I'm sure he'll stop by. If not, I'll find him after we get off the train."</p>
<p>"Do you think he'll come?"</p>
<p>"I don't see why not. He never struck me as someone that was a believer in the muggle religions. Your parents said it was all right to invite him?"</p>
<p>"Of course! After he saved your life, I wouldn't be surprised if they dedicated the party to him." The Abbotts regarded Susan as a surrogate daughter, given how she was raised alongside Hannah. "They'll be happy to have him attend."</p>
<p>"It's been nice getting to know him better this term, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"Sure. He's not at all like I what expected!"</p>
<p>"I agree. He's much more."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry stepped off the Express, fighting the feeling that he was forgetting something. Given how short the holiday break was, he'd left his trunk at Hogwarts like most other students. He smiled fondly at the reuniting families he passed along the platform, looking forward to crossing the barrier so he could see his own. He passed through to the muggle side of King's Crossing, but didn't see Norm and Diane. Maybe their train was running late. As he moved towards a nearby bench to take a seat, someone came from Nine and Three Quarters calling his name.</p>
<p>"Tori? 'lo Daphne." Daphne waved a greeting from behind her sister, where she'd obviously been pushing Astoria's wheelchair. "I can't imagine you two are hopping on the Tube."</p>
<p>The Greengrass sisters exchanged a confused look, silently asking each other what 'tube' he was referring to, before shrugging it off. "She wanted to say hello on the platform, but we couldn't catch up to you in time."</p>
<p>"How are your new treatments? I bet you're looking forward to picnics in your garden now that your sister's back." Daphne blushed a little, and pinched Tori's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Oh Daphne, it's not like it's any big secret. I'm all right, Harry. Thank you for your letters, and for my birthday present." Her sister's eyebrows raised; she hadn't been aware that Harry sent Astoria a gift. "Is your family coming?"</p>
<p>"Yes, they're probably just running a little... Hi Hannah, hi Susan." The two girls had come out of the barrier in a hurry, stopping short as they took in the Greengrass sisters speaking with Harry. "What brings you two here?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but we didn't see you on the Express. Harry, we wanted to give you this." Hannah handed Harry an envelope bearing his name in stylized calligraphy. "It's an invitation to my family's Eastre gathering. They ask that you come join us at Abbott Estates as a welcome guest."</p>
<p>"Um, thank you." Harry took the envelope, which Hannah presented with both hands. "What is this gathering?"</p>
<p>His confusion was clearly visible in his expression. "Harry," Daphne interjected, "she's speaking formally, as a daughter of House Abbott. She means you'll be provided hospitality befitting your social station."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Daphne. Hannah, can I mail you my reply? I need to check with my family before I can give you an answer."</p>
<p>"Of course. I assume you don't have Floo access at your home?" When Harry shook his head 'no', she continued, "Then we'll need to mail you a portkey. I'll see you later, Harry!" She nodded to Astoria, and gave Daphne a skeptical look before going back through the portal. Susan lingered behind for a moment.</p>
<p>"I hope you can come, Harry. It'll be a lot of fun to spend time together outside of school."</p>
<p>"Harry you should come to <em>our</em> Eastre celebration, instead!" Astoria interrupted loudly. "Our parents are hosting it this year, it's going to be great! I bet Father would even let you light the ritual pyre!" She gave Susan a dirty look, but even her irritation came off as cute.</p>
<p>"Tori, you can't invite people like that without our parents permission," Daphne hissed. She couldn't help but give Susan a brief glare of her own, however.</p>
<p>"I should get back, my aunt is waiting for me. Bye Harry!" Susan turned to head back to the magical side, but nearly crashed into a man and woman that came through at that moment. "Oh, pardon me, Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass." Susan gave a brief curtsy, and they nodded to her as she ran through the barrier.</p>
<p>Unlike both of her daughters, Lady Cecily Greengrass was blonde, thin with a facial structure that might have appeared on the statue of a goddess. She shared Daphne's dark blue, nearly violet, eyes, and even the sneer she wore on her face could not detract from her beauty. Lord Lucas Greengrass was tall and stout, clearly the source of his daughters' black hair, with warm brown eyes and a square jaw. His face had a well-manicured mustache and goatee, and his hair was long and tied back in the typical pureblood style.</p>
<p>"Daphne, what were you thinking bringing your sister here? Who knows what she might pick up from these... <em>muggles</em>." Cecily hissed, squeezing Daphne's upper arm in a tight grip.</p>
<p>"Darling, there is company present. I am Lord Greengrass, a pleasure to meet you, Mr..." he deliberate trailed off, expecting the boy to introduce himself.</p>
<p>"Let go of her." To say Harry's tone was cool was like describing a glacier as a spot of ice. "Can't you see you're hurting her?"</p>
<p>"Who do you think you ar-"</p>
<p>"Mother, Father, this is is Harry Potter, Heir of House Potter. Mr. Potter, these are my parents, Lord Lucas Greengrass and Lady Cecily Greengrass." Lucas and Harry exchanged nods, but made no move to shake hands, nor did Harry bow. "Forgive me, Mother, Astoria wished to speak with Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>At this, Lucas' face broke into a wry grin, being very familiar with his youngest daughter's celebrity crush. "I see. Please forgive my daughters for their intrusion, Mr. Potter. Astoria's requests are notorious in our family as being nearly impossible to refuse."</p>
<p>Harry gave a short nod, but his gaze remained on Daphne for several moments. Finally, he crouched down in front of Astoria. "Tori, it was really great to see you. How about in June, I'll find you to say hi when the Express arrives?"</p>
<p>Her smile was a thousand-megawatt strength. "I'll hold you to that, Harry! Have a good holiday!"</p>
<p>Cecily took the handles of her wheelchair and turned her back toward the barrier, leaving Daphne and her father. She held out her hand to Harry. "I guess I'll see you after break, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>Rather than shake it, he turned her hand so her palm was face down and leaned over to kiss her knuckles. "I expect we'll have a lot to talk about. Goodbye, Daphne. Lord Greengrass." He turned away, and as he did he spotted Norm exiting a train alongside Diane.</p>
<p>"We'll be having words about this when we get home, Daphne." She closed her eyes at her father's tone, but nodded her understanding, stepping back through the barrier. Lucas paused, with narrowed eyes, watching closely as Harry embraced a muggle couple.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"And you're absolutely sure you want to go?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Diane. I'll be back tonight, and I'm sure they have an owl I can use if anything happens."</p>
<p>She brushed some lint off the shoulder of his formal robes. "You have to cut me some slack, Harry. Most parents meet their children's friends, not watch them teleport god knows where to a stranger's home."</p>
<p>"You don't need to worry, Harry can handle himself." Sam was over, going through some of the books he and Harry had picked up in Diagon Alley the day before. "Lookin' sharp there, kid. Your girlfriend's going to be impressed."</p>
<p>"What's this about a girlfriend?"</p>
<p>"Saaaammmm!" Diane chuckled, it was nice to see Harry acting his age again. He'd been so quiet and withdrawn over winter break. "She's not my girlfriend. Just a girl who's a friend."</p>
<p>Norm snapped a photo of Diane next to Harry with a Polaroid camera. "That's often how it starts, Harry. You never know!"</p>
<p>His cheeks aflame, Harry wished his portkey would active early. "You guys are the worst."</p>
<p>"Be sure to be on your best behavior, Harry."</p>
<p>"I will, Norm."</p>
<p>"And I expect a full report of what this whole Eastre thing is all about."</p>
<p>"Sure, Sam, no problem."</p>
<p>"We'll see you tonight."</p>
<p>"Bye!" The portkey activated, and with a sudden flash he was gone.</p>
<p>"Wow!" Diane, never having seen magical transportation, was stunned.</p>
<p>"It's a right efficient way to travel, but damn uncomfortable. I almost lost my lunch when we took a portkey." Norm commented.</p>
<p>"Hey Norm, check this out." Norm sat down across from Sam, who slid the book he was reading over.</p>
<p>"What's this?" He checked the book cover. "<em>'Savagery and Sedition: A Magical History of the New World, 1620-1900'. </em>Doing a little light reading before our trip?"</p>
<p>"Yes, and it isn't great news. Seems that the American magicals are even less tolerant of our kind than they are over here."</p>
<p>"That's hard to believe, given the reception we got in Hogsmeade."</p>
<p>"Well, a combination of American militarism with the aftereffects of the Salem witch trials has made their magical community fearful, rather than derisive of non magical people."</p>
<p>"Do you think it's safe for us to try and enter magical spaces?"</p>
<p>"Honestly? No. Harry will be fine, but I think I should escort him without you two. There's something else. There's a school near Salem that I'd like to tour."</p>
<p>"We're not sending Harry to America for school, Sam!"</p>
<p>"I know that, but here, check this out." He pulled out another book, and handed it Norm. Diane took a seat next to him and looked it over as well. "That's on the history of Ilvermorny, the premiere magical school in North America. I've marked the relevant passage."</p>
<p>"Wandless instruction?"</p>
<p>"Remember what Harry said about his special lessons? That no student had attended Hogwarts without a wand in centuries? There might be something he can learn there."</p>
<p>"Sam, we can't pick up and move to the States."</p>
<p>"All I'm asking for is a day to try and arrange a tour. Do you really think they'll refuse the Boy-Who-Lived?"</p>
<p>"He's not some trophy you can parade around, Sam!"</p>
<p>"Easy Diane," Norm didn't want restart that argument. "How much, realistically, do you think Harry could learn in a single day?"</p>
<p>"Probably not much. But maybe something different, something new that will make his studies easier at Hogwarts. If nothing else, he'd have a chance to realize he's not the only wizard in the world that doesn't have a wand. He's already got enough on his shoulders, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Norm and Diane grudgingly admitted he had a point. "Would you mind if we held onto these books?"</p>
<p>"Sure, they're Harry's anyway."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Daphne, I'd like to speak with you."</p>
<p>Daphne followed her mother into the parlor, taking a seat and primly crossing her legs at the ankle. Cecily sat down on a jackalope-skin wingback chair, her posture mirroring that of her daughter. "What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Harry Potter?"</p>
<p>"He is in my year, occasionally we speak to each other in the halls. I share my classes with Gryffindor, so we don't interact often."</p>
<p>"Your father tells me that he seems... familiar with you."</p>
<p>Carefully schooling her expression, '<em>Why had Harry </em>done<em> that? And in front of her father!', </em>Daphne replied, "He is far closer to Astoria than he is to me. They met at St. Mungo's over winter break."</p>
<p>"And yet, it is you that I am speaking with, not your sister. Is he courting you?"</p>
<p>"Mother!" Her blush, this time, was uncontrollable. "Of course not, we're too young."</p>
<p>Cecily peered closely at her eldest. "I don't think I need to tell you that the Boy-Who-Lived is not the type of match your father and I had in mind for your future."</p>
<p>"No, Mother."</p>
<p>"Very well. Of course we have no objection to your associating with whomever you wish; should the Potter boy continue to act... fresh with you, however, I expect you to take appropriate action as expected by your status as Heiress to this House."</p>
<p>"I understand. There's really nothing there."</p>
<p>"I'm not so sure about that, my dear." '<em>Was she honestly expecting me to gush and engage in "girl talk" with her?' </em>While Cecily certainly was the type to have extensive advice on landing an 'ideal man', the ship had long since sailed on any sort of maternal bond between the two.</p>
<p>"May I be excused? Astoria and I were going to prepare for the Eastre celebration together."</p>
<p>"Very well. Wear your purple dress, it brings out your eyes."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hi Harry!" Hannah was dressed in a very fashionable dress, standing in a room that looked like a study, with a chaise lounge, roaring fireplace, a small bookshelf, and a coffee table with what looked like several wizarding periodicals. "Welcome to Abbott Estate."</p>
<p>"Thanks, I appreciate you inviting me. Have you been waiting long?"</p>
<p>"No, it's typical that the children greet and announce guests at events such as these. It helps instill cultural traditions into the next generation, or something like that. I was never much for acting proper." She gave Harry a wide grin. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my folks."</p>
<p>They left the room, then the Abbott home itself, emerging into what looked like an ongoing festival with games like one would find at a carnival, tables groaning under the weight of huge platters of mouthwatering food, and perhaps fifty or sixty people. The gathering seemed to be in full swing. "Did I arrive late?"</p>
<p>"No, Dad timed your portkey specifically so you'd be one of the last to arrive. Sorry for this, Harry." She took a deep breath, and in a loud clear voice intoned, "Now arriving, Heir Harry Potter of House Potter!"</p>
<p>Despite the lack of a <em>sonorous </em>charm, a large number of people turned to stare. Harry groaned. "Like I said, sorry Harry."</p>
<p>"Hi Harry!" Susan came over, with her aunt trailing behind. "I was so excited when Hannah told me you'd agreed to come! This is my Aunt Amelia."</p>
<p>"Nice to see you again, Madam Bones."</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>"C'mon, I'm sure Lord Abbott wants to meet you." She grabbed his hand and led him over to where a large, strapping man stood with a mousy woman, and a young man, perhaps eighteen years of age. Lord Edward Abbott, allow me to introduce Heir Harry Potter." Susan conveniently forgot to release Harry's hand.</p>
<p>"Harry – may I call you Harry? - allow me to introduce you to my lovely wife Delilah, and my son and heir, Alfred Abbott."</p>
<p>Harry started to hold out his hand at the introductions, but Susan leaned over and quietly whispered, "No handshakes, bow!" He quickly put his hands to his side and gave a short bow to Edward and Delilah, then accepted Alfred's outstretched hand.</p>
<p>"Harry, it's great to formally meet you. Given all the excitement you've had at school, I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. I'm the Seventh Year prefect in Hufflepuff House."</p>
<p>"Oh! It's nice to meet you, too."</p>
<p>"Harry," Edward said, "I really must thank you for your timely rescue of Susan last term. She is as dear to my family as though she were my own blood. Should you ever need a favor of House Abbott, we will be waiting."</p>
<p>He glanced at Susan, seeing a shadow descend over her face at the mention of what happened with Quirrell. This time it was he who reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze before letting go. "I'm sure it was overstated, sir. I did what anyone would have."</p>
<p>"I doubt there's anyone that <em>could</em> do what you did, at your age, Harry." Edward clapped Harry on the shoulder, nearly knocking him over in the process. Lord Abbott had the body of an outdoorsman. "Come along, I'd like to introduce you to some notable figures in our society. I'm sure Susan and Al will pardon your absence for a few minutes."</p>
<p>What followed was an exercise in frustration for Harry. He shook hands with, bowed to, and was praised by at least two dozen people over the next hour. People made business propositions, hinted at suitable female relatives, and even offered to take him into their homes as a ward. By the time Edward motioned Hannah to come over and escort him to the other youths, he was ready yank his hair out by the fistful.</p>
<p>Linking her arm in his, Hannah giggled at his expression. "Looks like Dad really put you through the ringer. Be grateful; Al and I have been enduring those introductions our whole lives, though maybe not quite so many at once."</p>
<p>"How do you stand it?"</p>
<p>"It's part of our duty to our family. Harry, it's not just the Boy-Who-Lived legend that makes people interested. House Potter has been part of Magical Britain's nobility since the time of Ancient Rome. I bet a lot of the people that you just met have been business partners or political allies to the Potters for generations. It's important."</p>
<p>"I never knew." Suddenly, he felt regret at not paying more attention.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, they didn't expect you to recognize them. After that mess with the Prophet, everyone knows you've been kept away from our world your whole life." They'd reached the other kids by now.</p>
<p>Susan handed him a drink of punch, something fruity. "We've got a few hours until the Ritual of Ostera, so you can relax for a bit."</p>
<p>"Harry! I saw you talking to my Gran. You look like you really got put through your paces."</p>
<p>"So this is how you guys spent your childhood?"</p>
<p>Alfred answered, having a bit more experience than the others. "There is something of a social calendar. Different families host different events depending on the year; usually when they need support for some political or commercial venture. We spent a fair amount of time when we were younger having etiquette lessons, and learning about the other noble families."</p>
<p>"Noble... your dad kept mentioning that."</p>
<p>"'Lord' isn't just a title of respect in our society. Only families that have seats on the Wizengamot have peerage. Typically, each noble family also has a number of vassals or allied families that aren't noble. The noble family gains support and wealth from those families, but helps them by pushing for the needs and interests of their vassals."</p>
<p>"It seems kind of, well, old fashioned."</p>
<p>Thankfully, Alfred didn't take offense. "Oh, it definitely is. Magical Britain has a pretty rigid class system. It causes a lot of conflict, but when all the power in society is concentrated at the top..."</p>
<p>"Change doesn't come very easily." Neville finished.</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>"Harry, come sit with us." Susan called out.</p>
<p>He ambled over and took the empty seat next to her, noticing for the first time that his housemate, Morag, was in attendance. "Oh! I didn't see you, Morag, how are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm doing well, Harry. It's a bit of a surprise to see you here."</p>
<p>Susan cut in, noting, "Morag comes to a lot of these. Her family is closely aligned with Hannah's."</p>
<p>"Oh. What does your family do, Morag?"</p>
<p>"My father operates a hippogriff ranch that supplies Abbott Estates with potions ingredients and materials. Hannah's family has been good to us."</p>
<p>"You can assume that most of the students that aren't muggleborn have similar backgrounds as her, Harry. Everyone is a part of cartels, or alliances, or commercial ventures. Magical Britain is pretty small."</p>
<p>"It's a bit overwhelming."</p>
<p>She smiled sympathetically. "Now you see why we start learning about it when we're kids."</p>
<p>The rest of the afternoon was much better than its beginning. Harry, to his surprise, even enjoyed dancing, though Susan's toes might well disagree with that sentiment. After the drama of his entrance to the event, he was rather surprised that she was his only dance partner, but, '<em>Better to only embarrass myself with a friend, than with a complete stranger,' </em>he reasoned.</p>
<p>At the end of the night, Lord Abbott sacrificed a hare before the massive, unlit pyre. He drew various runes in the rabbit's blood surrounding the pyre, reverently placing the animal's corpse at the center of the pile. Alfred Abbott handed him a large stick, with fresh linen wrapped around one end, and dipped it into a nearby vat of oil.</p>
<p>"Lords and Ladies, brothers and sisters, we've gathered to celebrate Eastre in the style of ancestors, as wizards and witches have for millennia. Tonight, as we celebrate rebirth and resurrection, I propose we allow Harry Potter the honor of completing the Ritual of Ostera. His return to us, and his actions since, have been a blessing as though from the goddess herself. Harry, please come up here."</p>
<p>Harry stepped forward, the silence of the gathering giving an air solemnity. He carefully avoided the blood runes, and accepted the unlit torch from Edward. "Are you ready for me to light it for you, Harry?"</p>
<p>"No, sir." Cupping one hand near the linen, Harry's eyes glinted and a blaze of bleached flame erupted from the linen. Several attendees visibly gasped at the sight of his wandless magic, but Harry focused on pressing the flame to multiple areas of the pyre, finally tossing the torch towards the center. He returned to Susan and Neville's side.</p>
<p>"Harry, watch closely," Susan whispered in his ear. Amazingly, the body of the rabbit began to vibrate, before bursting apart, leaving a half dozen eggs, of all things, seated in the roaring pyre. Seconds turned into minutes, and the eggs cracked, releasing six doves that flew out of the fire unharmed, vanishing into the night sky.</p>
<p>"Wow," he breathed. "That was amazing." The air around them was so laden with magic he felt as though he could reach out and touch it.</p>
<p>"It was." agreed Susan. Her sky blue eyes sparkled in the fire's dwindling light. "Here, Harry, take this." She pressed something into his hand.</p>
<p>"A spoon? What is this?"</p>
<p>"It's a portkey, Lady Abbott made it for you. It's set to go off in a minute or two."</p>
<p>"Right, thank you. Err... please thank Lady Abbott for me."</p>
<p>"Send her an owl tomorrow thanking them for your invitation." She hesitated, but pressed on. "Everyone here was happy you came. You belong here, Harry; this is your world, too. You belong with us." Stepping back a few paces, she gently waved goodbye, just as the portkey activated, jerking him by his navel across England.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. XVII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XVII</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>June 12, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>"Okay, Harry, watch closely." Dumbledore hefted his wand, and began weaving it to and fro as though he were conducting a symphony. Chairs twisted and turned, morphing into lions and tigers, while desks became bears and even <em>elephants,</em> marching around the room like a zookeeper's parade.</p>
<p>The Headmaster lowered his wand, and his transfigurations left their formations, returning back to chairs and desks in their original position, making it appear as though the room were as untouched as when they'd entered.</p>
<p>"Tell me, Harry, what stood out the most to you about that?"</p>
<p>It was tough to choose, but Harry settled on one thing. "All of your animals walking together like they were in a military parade."</p>
<p>"I was hoping you'd say that. That, my boy, is the power of animation charms. They are a transfiguration wizard's best friend, and I believe they will be the most important charm you will ever learn. While they are most effective when deployed with inanimate to animate transfiguration, I believe that charms that are effectively paired with your conjurations may well open up an entire new practicality to your abilities."</p>
<p>"Can we start now? I can't wait!"</p>
<p>"Excellent! The incantation is <em>motus</em>, and the wand movement is a counter clockwise swirl. Perhaps more importantly for your unique brand of casting, animation charms require an understanding of how the movement is to occur. For example, a four-legged creature does not walk in the same manner as a human; their pace, step, and rhythm are entirely different. It's not uncommon that a novice's animations will fall flat on their face." Harry giggled at the thought of Dumbledore's elephants crashing into walls. "Yes, quite humorous. Even inanimate transfiguration requires detailed comprehension of resistance, gravity, mass, momentum, and other physical characteristics in order to effectively carry out the caster's will."</p>
<p>This time, Dumbledore waved his wand and a stream of water flowed to the stone floor, puddling for a moment before swirling up and surrounding him in a bubble, flowing once more to the ground before forming a narrow column of liquid that splashed over Harry. A quick drying charm sorted the Ravenclaw out a second later.</p>
<p>"Headmaster, this seems like it requires a lot of control. That's never been my strong point; that's why Professor Flitwick had me focusing on area of effect charms."</p>
<p>"So you've said. Nonetheless, Harry, this is the next step in your transfiguration studies. Do you expect to conjure and transfigure inanimate objects for the the rest of your life? The world is in perpetual motion, my dear boy; let your magic reflect that reality."</p>
<p>"Right." He took a deep breath. "Right."</p>
<p>His determination visibly apparent in his stance, Harry began by creating a stone block in front of him. His expression never wavered, as the block shifted and twisted, forming a stone statue of a puppy, seated before him. Holding his right hand steady above the statue, the puppy began to slightly tremble, soft fur sprouting out of the stone, the nose gaining moisture, the tail beginning to wag. It leaped from its seated position and began to run, but a moment later every piece of furniture in the room began to crash into the floors and walls in the same rhythm as the puppy's stride.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head, releasing his concentration and the dog returned to a stone block. "I can't focus the effect on a single object."</p>
<p>Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Are you really declaring yourself unable to do something after attempting it a single time?" He stepped away from his student, conjuring a comfortable recliner in floral chintz pattern, and sat down. "Try again, Harry."</p>
<p>Nearly a half hour passed, with no better results. "Perhaps, Harry, you should attempt to animate something a bit more simple than a dog. Why not try to manipulate a pool of water, as I demonstrated?"</p>
<p>Grinding his teeth in frustration, Harry shook his head. "I want to make this work. It has to be a dog."</p>
<p>"Very well." Dumbledore stood up from the chair, vanishing it absently as he did so. "I have an idea that may produce better results."</p>
<p>"Any advice you have is welcome at this point, sir." Despite many of his lessons with Dumbledore ending in him not mastering a spell or skill, his failure today was wearing on him.</p>
<p>"Please vanish your conjuration." Harry did so. "Indulge an old man's curiosity: why do you always transfigure from a conjured material?"</p>
<p>"It allows me to understand completely the structural makeup of what I am conjuring <em>from</em>, which makes it easier to manage the transfiguration in<em>to</em> what I'm trying for."</p>
<p>"That is... quite brilliant. Harry, sometimes you shock even someone as old as I am with your intuition. Very well," Dumbledore returned to his original point, "please try again, but this time, I would like you to form an entire litter of puppies. I think a half-dozen, at minimum."</p>
<p>His eyes radiated a familiar green energy, and twelve blocks of stone appeared on the floor before them. The stone cubes morphed into statues, just as they had for the last half hour, and a dozen perfectly formed stone puppies stood arrayed before Harry.</p>
<p>"Now, the transfiguration and animation, if you would."</p>
<p>His mouth set in a firm line as he concentrated, Harry held out both hands to direct his magic. Soft fur, wet noses, wagging tails, even some small pink tongues appeared on the dogs. The transfiguration complete, the dogs began to run around the room, slipping and sliding but maintaining their structure. Dumbledore's mouth began to drop open, as Harry's aura became <em>visible</em> for a quick moment, the boy suffused in an emerald glow of energy, before vanishing just as quickly.</p>
<p>The dozen puppies all turned and began running towards the Headmaster, surrounding him and biting his robes, yapping for attention, and playing with each other before his feet. "Truly astounding, Harry. 15 points to Ravenclaw."</p>
<p>Harry smiled, and nodded his head at the praise. "What next, sir?"</p>
<p>"I believe you should go and gather your belongings, and pack. This was our final lesson of the term. The Express leaves in two days, be sure you don't forget anything or I dare say the house elves may claim it as their own." The Headmaster said, his eyes twinkling in jest.</p>
<p>"Thank you sir. Have a great summer!" Harry took off out of the unused classroom, swiftly leaving the room.</p>
<p>'<em>Ah, to be so excited at the prospect of summer,' </em>Dumbledore mused, reminiscing over his own school days. For a moment, he allowed himself to dive into his memories of his own childhood, of better and more innocent times, before shaking himself back to the present. As enjoyable as his lessons with Harry were, the time he spent with the Ravenclaw meant he had to work harder at the rest of his duties.</p>
<p>Dumbledore took a step towards the classroom door, but a playful growl and several sets of tiny teeth tugging at his robes made him pause in wonder. The transfigured puppies were still running and playing, tumbling over each other in a desperate bid for his attention. Despite Harry's departure, the animation charms and transfigurations still held. "By all that is magical," he whispered, picking up one of the puppies and vanishing the rest. "Come, little fellow, let's see how you get along with Fawkes."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry popped into the library on his way back to his dormitory, seeing only Hermione present of the members of his study group.</p>
<p>"Hello Hermione," he said, pausing at the table, but not taking a seat. "Doing some last minute research?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I miss my parents, and I can't wait to see them again, but..." she looked around the library. "I'm going to miss learning about magic."</p>
<p>"Surely you can go to Diagon Alley and pick up some books of your own this summer."</p>
<p>Hermione sighed. "Sure, but Flourish and Blotts can't compare to this." She swept her arm, gesturing to the tens of thousands of tomes around them. "There's so much to learn. It's hard to just turn it off for three months, you know?"</p>
<p>Harry didn't, given his use of magic outside of school, but didn't comment on her words. "Are you going away on holiday this summer?"</p>
<p>"My family normally spends time in the south of France every year. I imagine we'll continue the trend. What about you?"</p>
<p>"I'm going to America, to see the magical communities over there. Maybe you can convince your parents to do the same in France? Surely there's magic there, too."</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes lit up. "You're right! Oh, thank goodness I've still got a few days to research Magical France." She stood up and started walking towards the index, abruptly stopping in her tracks and looking at him over her shoulder. "Thanks, Harry."</p>
<p>He nodded absently, leaving the library, deciding to stop off and practice his animating his conjurations a little more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>June 14, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry stepped off the Express, bid farewell to Neville and Susan, and immediately began looking around for a familiar face. It was made more difficult by the abundance of adults standing on the platform, given that the person he was looking for was easily hidden among the crowd. Finally spotting her, next to a tall black haired man and a blonde woman, he squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and made his way over.</p>
<p>"Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass." Daphne must not have gotten off the train yet.</p>
<p>Cecily looked at him dismissively before turning away to keep an eye out for her eldest, but Lucas acknowledged his bow with a nod. "Mr. Potter. Is there something I can do for you?"</p>
<p>"I was hoping to have a word with Astoria. Sir." Nearly leaving the last part off, he hastily remembered who he was doing this for. Astoria sat in her chair, a smile on her face but looking worse than she had in April. '<em>I guess the new course of treatments aren't all that effective, either.'</em></p>
<p>Lucas nodded, stepping to the side to allow Harry to speak with her. "Hi Tori," he said, approaching her slowly. "I told you I'd find you this time."</p>
<p>"Yep! I knew you wouldn't forget."</p>
<p>"Tori, I'm going on a trip this summer, so I won't be able to write for awhile." Her face fell. "I thought that, for a few days at least, that maybe you'd like to spend time with a new friend."</p>
<p>"Harry, I don't have any friends. I can't, um, I mean, it's hard to play with other kids. You know, because of the chair."</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter, if you only came over here to upset my daughter..." Lucas had been listening.</p>
<p>"Sir, I promise that's not my intention." He paused, then stood and looked up at Astoria's father. "Could you, er, do you know how to cast a privacy charm? One that would obscure sight as well as sound?"</p>
<p>Lucas rolled his eyes, somewhat offended that Harry doubted his ability to cast such a charm. Unseen by either, Daphne had joined her mother, and stood quietly observing their interaction. Removing his wand and swishing it in an intricate circle, Lucas intoned, "<em>Occultatum. </em>There. I hope this will not delay us further, Mr. Potter. We'd like to get our daughters home."</p>
<p>Harry ignored him and exhaled deeply, summoning as much of his power as he could. Twelve solid stone blocks appeared in a circle around Harry and Astoria. Harry held his hands out, and the blocks morphed and bubbled and transformed, settling into the form of twelve stone puppies. His back to the other Greengrasses, only Astoria could see the tendrils of green energy steadily flowing from Harry's eyes, as the stone animals slowly shifted to twelve flesh and blood black-labrador puppies. One more motion with his hand dispelled eleven of the twelve, leaving a single puppy that leaped into Astoria's lap, licking and mewling and pawing at the girl, who giggled ecstatically.</p>
<p>"You, you gave me a puppy." She quietly said.</p>
<p>Cecily stepped forward with her wand drawn, "Astoria, we said no animals. You're not well enough to take care of them, and they will do nothing but make a mess of our manor."</p>
<p>Lucas placed a placating hand on his wife's arm. "But a transfigured animal won't, dear. It will last a few hours, require no food and leave no trace."</p>
<p>"Actually sir, the last attempt I made at this is still running around the Headmaster's office, two days later. I'm hopeful this one will last a bit longer." He fondly gave the dog a pat on the head. "Have a good summer, Tori. Sir, am I able to walk through your charm?"</p>
<p>"No need, Mr. Potter." A wave of Lucas' wand dispelled the opaque bubble, and Harry left for the barrier, stepping through and waving to Norm and Diane. Before he could make his way over, a hand lightly held his wrist. Daphne had followed him.</p>
<p>"Harry,"she began, unshed tears reflecting the natural light of the station. Whatever she wanted to say, though, she thought otherwise, choosing instead to stand on her toes and press a soft kiss to his cheek, turning swiftly and returning to the magical side of the platform.</p>
<p>"Well, well, just 'a friend who is a girl,' eh?" Diane slung an arm around Harry's shoulder, steering him towards the train platform that would take them home. "I think someone's been holding out on us, Norm."</p>
<p>Harry groaned. "I don't suppose you two will let this go, will you?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure you know us better than that, kiddo. So, was that the mysterious Susan?"</p>
<p>"No, that was Daphne. She's Astoria's sister." He'd told them about meeting Astoria when they saw him sending her a letter over the Easter hols.</p>
<p>"Ah, so you butter up the younger sister to charm the older bird? Pretty smooth, Harry."</p>
<p>"Norman Peters!" Diane's tone removed the smile from Norm's face, but installed a wide one on Harry's face.</p>
<p>"Sorry, honey."</p>
<p>"I assume that something happened to instigate that little scene?"</p>
<p>"Astoria spends a lot of time alone. She's too weak to play with other kids, and she's at the hospital half the time. Daphne's at Hogwarts most of the year, and her parents don't seem the affectionate type. She told me she's always wanted a pet, so I practiced after my end-of-term exams on how to make one."</p>
<p>"You <em>made</em> a pet?"</p>
<p>"Kinda. It's a combination of conjuration, transfiguration, and animation charms. Sam could probably explain it better than me, at this point."</p>
<p>Norm chuckled. Nothing new about Sam diving into a research area with both feet. "I don't suppose you could show us when we get home?"</p>
<p>"Sure, no problem."</p>
<p>"We'll look forward to that, then. Now, we thought we'd take you out for dinner tonight, what are you hungry for?"</p>
<p>"Pizza!" Diane, perpetually on a diet, sighed.</p>
<p>"Over dinner, we'd like to discuss your custody hearing. It's two days away, and our lawyer gave us some likely questions that the judge will ask. I thought we could go run through them together."</p>
<p>"Okay." Harry suddenly looked a little nervous. "This is going to work, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry. You're not going back there ever again, Harry."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>June 16, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>"The nerve of those... those... <em>animals!</em>" Diane was incensed.</p>
<p>"Easy there, sweetheart." Norm tried to placate her, but she shrugged away his hands.</p>
<p>"Can you believe they tried to make it sound like <em>Harry</em> was a danger to <em>their</em> family? After they beat and starved him for almost a decade?" Her hands were trembling with rage. "You know what we should do, we should file a criminal complaint against them. Let's see how they excuse the scars Harry has!"</p>
<p>Harry took a seat at the dining room table, still dressed smartly in a collared shirt and tie and dress pants.</p>
<p>"Diane, take it easy. The judge gave us what we wanted, Harry can stay with us permanently, with the Crown's approval."</p>
<p>"Yes, but at the cost of making everyone think he's some sort of, of juvenile delinquent! Where's the number for our lawyer?"</p>
<p>"Diane!" Norm caught her attention and looked meaningfully at Harry, who sat quietly, staring at his hands in his lap.</p>
<p>"Oh Harry," Diane swept over to him, crouching down by his chair, one hand on the back of the chair and the other on his cheek. "You don't believe the things they said about you, do you?"</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter what they say about me. You guys, you don't believe them, do you?"</p>
<p>"No, Harry. You're nothing like what they said. We love you, and we want you to be a part of our family. Permanently."</p>
<p>"You love me?" Harry's voice was hesitant, as if questioning whether he wanted her to answer.</p>
<p>"Yes. Norm and I both." Diane glanced over her shoulder at Norm, who nodded.</p>
<p>"She's telling the truth, Harry."</p>
<p>"Nobody's ever... nobody... nobody ever... wanted me before." Harry seemed almost as though he were going into shock, but he reached out for Diane, holding onto her for dear life.</p>
<p>"Shhh, it's all right, Harry." Diane rocked him back and forth, and Norm came over and embraced the two of them. The newly minted family clung to each other.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Harry sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeve. He looked closely at Norm and Diane, seeking any sign of deception. Finding none, he cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"I love you, too... Mum, Dad."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day, as Norm, Diane, Sam, and Harry boarded a plane to Boston, Dumbledore returned to his office following the annual meeting of the ICW. Greeting Fawkes, and some of the more genial portraits, he took a seat and patted Harry's conjured puppy on the head before he began to work his way through the correspondence that he'd accumulated over the last three days.</p>
<p>Reading through a letter from Alastor Moody regarding his post-retirement plans, Albus gave a routine glance towards the special shelf of monitoring instruments, sitting up straight in his chair, the letter falling to the floor as he raced over to look more closely. The devices were silent and motionless. <em>'The wards at Privet Drive were down!'</em></p>
<p>"Fawkes!" The phoenix leapt into action, grabbing onto Dumbledore's shoulder and vanishing in a ball of fire.</p>
<p>Emerging on the front step Number Four, Dumbledore unlocked the door and ran inside, taking the steps two at a time to Harry's room. He opened the door, finding it empty save for a scattering of broken toys and dirty laundry.</p>
<p>"What are you doing in our home? What gives you the ri-"</p>
<p>"<em>Legilimens!"</em> Dumbledore didn't have time to waste dealing with this unpleasant woman. He rifled through her memories, watching a muggle judge award Harry's custody to a strange couple, much to the Dursley's delight. He pressed harder, moving further back, trying to identify them. Harry hadn't come to Privet Drive for Easter break, nor for the winter holidays; the last day, in fact, that he'd set foot in this home was... the morning that Dumbledore himself had picked him up for his school supplies...</p>
<p>"Merlin be damned!" He withdrew from Petunia's mind, the woman falling backwards with a thump, a stream of blood pouring out her nose, her eyes vacant. "You stupid, stupid woman!"</p>
<p>Visibly restraining himself, he tried to think of what his next move was. The monitors attached to Harry were all powered through the wards. With them no longer present, he had no method to locate Harry magically. Glancing down at Petunia, who was still lying unresponsive, Dumbledore stepped over her body and back down the stairs, apparating to the gates of Longbottom Manor.</p>
<p>Casting an announcing charm, he waited impatiently for a few moments before being greeted by Augusta.</p>
<p>"Albus? What's this about? You don't know how to use the Floo?"</p>
<p>"I apologize, Augusta, but this is important. Is Harry Potter here?"</p>
<p>"Why would he be? I haven't seen him since the Eastre celebration at the Abbott's."</p>
<p>"And your grandson? Has Neville had any contact with him since the term ended?"</p>
<p>"Just a moment, Albus." Augusta apparated away, returning a few minutes later with her grandson. "Neville, tell the Headmaster what you told me."</p>
<p>"Harry sent me a letter two days ago, asking me to look after Hedgwig for several weeks. Gave me a Galleon to make sure she had a steady supply of bacon, if you can believe that." Neville chuckled. "Guess he hasn't gone shopping for food at a market in the Wizarding World before."</p>
<p>Albus palmed his face. "Thank you, Mr. Longbottom, you've been very helpful."</p>
<p>"What's the matter? Has something happened to him?" But Dumbledore had already apparated away.</p>
<p>He checked at Abbott Estates, where Hannah had no knowledge of where Harry had gone. He'd hit a dead end; he needed time to figure out what his next move would be.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Salem was nice. About as large as a place could be and still be called a 'town', it was a sleepy coastal town that fed on tourist traffic. Much of that traffic was related to the infamous Salem Witch Trials from the 17th century, where twenty people were executed after being accused of witchcraft.</p>
<p>There was something uncomfortable about the way that the muggles treated the topic; the town played up the legend, with a thriving trade in ghost tours and 'magic' souvenirs. By popular agreement, Harry's family and Sam decided to spend more of their time in Boston than Salem.</p>
<p>"You're sure this is the place, Sam?" Harry looked up at the glowing promenade, clearly lit with electricity and neon lights.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is." The Omni Parker House Hotel looked like a perfectly normal, upscale establishment centered in downtown Boston. "We need to head up to the third floor."</p>
<p>"What's the story with this place? It seems pretty busy to be an entrance to Boston's MACUSA office." And indeed, Harry was correct. The lobby of the hotel was full of muggles, not only with guests of the hotel various tour groups passing through the building.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's tag along with that group." Sam and Harry unobtrusively followed behind a group of a dozen or so tourists, while Sam continued in a soft voice to his companion. "The legend goes that there was a man who, an employee of the hotel that lived over a hundred years ago. He died in his room, and paranormal activity has been recorded since, credited to his ghost. The magical guidebook I read says that you should be able to observe the entrance somewhere inside of his room."</p>
<p>The tour guide led the group through the hotel, pausing now and again to report sites of mysterious circumstances. Eventually, they arrived on the third floor and walked to room 303, now functioning as a storage closet, relaying the life story of Harvey Parker – the reported ghost that haunted the hotel.</p>
<p>As the group moved on to the next location, Harry and Sam lingered behind, slipping past the roped-off area and stepping into the large supply closet.</p>
<p>"Got anything Harry? Whatever we're looking for, I'm not seeing it."</p>
<p>Harry peered closely around the room, his eyes locking in on a shimmer surrounding the lever of a mop bucket and strainer. "Over here, Sam."</p>
<p>He pulled the lever, and a wall that had a shelf of cleaning supplies spun and rotated, revealing a door on the opposite side of the wall.</p>
<p>"Something tells me that doesn't lead to a shelf full of laundry detergent. Shall we?"</p>
<p>"Robes first." Harry pulled open his backpack, removing two sets of plain, dull brown robes that he and Sam slipped over their clothes.</p>
<p>Harry turned the knob, and opened the door to a huge indoor marketplace. "Harry, welcome to Lyman Hall."</p>
<p>There were potions vendors, a bookseller that seemed to focus mostly on periodicals, multiple eateries, three different clothiers, a jeweler, and numerous other boutiques. Somewhat hidden among all of the ostentatious splendor was a small office emblazoned with the MACUSA seal. Sam pointed the last one out, and he and Harry began navigating their way through the crowds.</p>
<p>"Rather posh, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Sam nodded. "Lyman Hall was constructed a few years after Faneuil Hall. Most of the wealth in the MACUSA is centered in the northeast, so it makes sense that the luxury shopping district would be located here. Plus," he lowered his voice. "The magicals here seem to maintain an attitude of 'anything you can do we can do better', in regards to nonmagical people."</p>
<p>"How did they fit all of this inside the hotel?" Harry wondered as they opened the door to the government office.</p>
<p>"It's a right pretty combination of spatial and phase-shift enchantments," answered a new voice. "You're not actually in the Omni any longer. Lyman Hall is located about twelve blocks east of where you entered."</p>
<p>"Oh, I see."</p>
<p>A man with a strong Southern drawl stood behind a desk at the entrance to the MACUSA consulate, his welcoming smile belied by the wand he pointed at the both of them.</p>
<p>"My name is Auror Commander James Wright, 4th Auror Guards Battalion. Easy there, lil' fella, keep those arms apart, no sudden movements." He walked over to them, silently casting detection spells as he did.</p>
<p>"What's this about, Auror?" Sam asked.</p>
<p>"What this is, is an interrogation. No traveler visas arriving at our international portkey terminals match your description, so you must have arrived disguised as Nomaj. Neither of you carry a wand, but you somehow identified and triggered the public entrance at the Omni. Who are you? What is your business trying to sneak into the Magical United States?"</p>
<p>He looked deeply into Sam's eyes, and moments later Sam cried out in pain and cradled his head. "Jumpin' jackalopes! A Nomaj?"</p>
<p>"What did you do to-" Harry abruptly went silent as he felt a strange pressure between his temples, and felt unable to look away from the hazel eyes of the American Auror. The pressure built and built, until it finally cut off, leaving Harry gasping for air.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter, well I'll be..." Wright walked back behind his desk and took a seat, casually casting a Patronus charm as he did. "I've requested some headache potion to be brought out for you, son. The Nomaj, though, will have to get by without it."</p>
<p>"Quite all right, charmed to meet you, in fact."</p>
<p>""I was addressing Harry Potter, Nomaj, keep your mouth shut or I'll seal it for you."</p>
<p>"What exactly is the problem here, Auror Wright?" Having seen the speed that the Auror Commander could cast, Harry thought diplomacy was the smarter option.</p>
<p>"Besides bringing a Nomaj into a wizarding-only space? I could have you deported for that alone. We don't tolerate their antics on this side of the Atlantic." Another Auror, this one a slim woman with her dirty blonde hair cut in a military style, emerged from the door to Wright's left, levitating a steaming potion vial. She handed it to Harry at Wright's gesture. "But I know if I threw you out on your ass it'd probably end up as some major diplomatic incident. Ya'll limeys get your panties in bunch any excuse you get."</p>
<p>"Sir, he's my uncle. I can't exactly travel alone."</p>
<p>"And what is the purpose for your travel in the first place, Harry Potter?"</p>
<p>"Partly sightseeing, partly educational. I heard that Ilvermorny offers instruction on wandless magic."</p>
<p>"I suppose that would explain why you are traveling without proper protection?" Harry cocked his head in confusion. "A wand, son, I'm talking about a wand! Especially if you're going to be spending time among the rabble out in Nomaj sectors. You're taking your life into your own hands."</p>
<p>"Not all magic requires a focus, sir."</p>
<p>"It's not too often I hear a euro admittin' that. Let's stay on track. So you and your Nomaj came over here to visit Ilvermorny, and see which sights exactly?"</p>
<p>"We wanted to visit the seat of the MACUSA, and see mugg-er, Nomaj Washington D.C. We also have plane tickets to Arizona in one week to see the Grand Canyon."</p>
<p>"Don't forget Yellowsto-" A silencing charm struck Sam mid-sentence.</p>
<p>"I said be quiet, Nomaj! None of us want to hear a word out of you!"</p>
<p>"Hey! What is your problem?" Harry shouted, his patience at an end. "I'm not going to just stand here and let you shoot spells at him!"</p>
<p>Sam placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, offering him a comforting grin and shaking his head. "You are a guest in our country, Harry Potter. You wouldn't like it much if I showed up in Eng-el-lan' an' took a piss in your tea, would you?"</p>
<p>"He's no threat, I don't understand why you're treating him this way."</p>
<p>Wright stood up once more, placing both hands on his desk and leaning forward in an intimidating posture. "'No threat?' You Brits may think playing with Nomaj is all in good fun, but you're inviting absolute disaster by giving them a place in your society. You think your blue blood'll mean anything to them when they storm your manors and hang your people? You should be grateful I've not obliviated him and left him in a dumpster. It's only because of you he's still standing here; that doesn't mean I'll allow him to speak as though he's one of us!" Wright shouted.</p>
<p>Harry was unimpressed, to say the least. His eyes gleamed with an unnatural light as he too put his hands on the Auror's desk. "It won't be a diplomatic incident you have to worry about if you keep casting spells at my family," he coolly replied.</p>
<p>The female Auror, who had been waiting to the side spoke up. "All right, am I going to have to use a water charm to separate you two? Wright, if he didn't arrive at a portkey terminal, he didn't get the information packet on our laws. Cut the kid some slack."</p>
<p>"I suppose Auror O'Neill has a point. Alright, I can forgive your ignorance this time, Harry Potter." Wright took his seat once again, conjuring a chair for Harry with a flick of his wand. "Now, what brought you to our office today?"</p>
<p>"I was going to request information on where I can mail a letter to the Ilvermorny Headmaster, to ask for a tour of the school."</p>
<p>"Lyman Hall doesn't have an Owl Express office, so you're outta luck. None of the people that can afford to shop here need to rent an owl, after all. O'Neill, get on the Floo to somebody at Ilvermorny and tell them they'll have a prospective student arriving via portkey outside their gates tomorrow at 0900 hours." Wright picked up the coaster beneath his coffee mug and tapped it once with his wand. "Here. I hope that by now it goes without saying that this portkey is for you alone. If you bring that Nomaj to Ilvermorny, he'll be terminated on sight."</p>
<p>At Harry's incredulous expression, Wright continued. "We take the safety of our schools very seriously. Allowing a Nomaj to learn the location of the largest grouping of magical children in North America is a threat that even your celebrity can't overcome."</p>
<p>"Very well."</p>
<p>"Here. This is the information packet that would come with a magical tourist visa, which I will now file in your name. Should you remain within the borders of the MACUSA longer than two weeks, Aurors from the Civil Enforcement division will locate and execute a deportation order by force, if necessary."</p>
<p>Harry accepted the materials and signaled his understanding. "Thank you, Auror Commander."</p>
<p>"If there's nothing else, you can get on out of here. Enjoy your stay in the MACUSA, and be sure to stay alert when in Nomaj sectors."</p>
<p>Accepting their dismissal, Sam and Harry left the consulate and found a seat on a bench, still inside Lyman Hall. After a few failed attempts, Harry dispelled the silencing charm on Sam, and they sat quietly together, going over their first encounter with the American magical government.</p>
<p>"That was rather intense, wasn't it?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. XVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XVIII</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>June 19, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>"How do you think Sam and Harry are doing?"</p>
<p>Diane leaned against the side of the duck boat they were riding, staring out at the city skyline. "I don't know. Do you feel like they left a lot out of their dealing with the American magical government?"</p>
<p>"You noticed that too?"</p>
<p>"It seems like Harry gets a lot more reluctant to tell us things every time Sam comes around."</p>
<p>"Diane..." This was a frequent point of contention in their discussions about Harry.</p>
<p>"I know he's your oldest friend. I like him, too, Norm!" She drummed her fingers along the edge of the green amphibious vehicle the tour company used. "He keeps telling us it's not safe for us to come along with Harry on these trips to the magical world, but Sam keeps going along no problem. It's starting to feel deliberate, like they're hiding something that's happening on the other side."</p>
<p>"But what reason would Sam have to do that?" Norm countered. "And why would Harry go along with it?"</p>
<p>"You know how Harry is with us – he acts how he thinks we want him to act. I can't really blame him, given what he went through when he was with his relatives." she said, her mouth twisting in disgust, "Sam is the reason Harry's with us to begin with. He was the one who met him first, he was the one that encouraged his abilities, he was the one that started the legal process to stay with us permanently."</p>
<p>"So your argument that we should worry about Sam's influence on Harry is that Sam has been a good influence on Harry?"</p>
<p>"Norm..." Diane said in warning tone.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay." He reached out and took her hand in his. "Do you ever wish that we could take Harry away from that whole world? Just find a good school and have him live without all the magic and supernatural powers?"</p>
<p>"Honestly? No. It's as much a part of him as anything else. And if he were just a normal boy, he'd still be trapped in that hell hole, starving and beaten. If dealing with magic is what it takes for us to have Harry, it's a burden certainly worth carrying."</p>
<p>"Enough about Harry for now. Tonight, we'll find out about what this other school is like, but right now let's just enjoy our first time in America."</p>
<p>She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "That sounds like a plan I can sign on to."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>June 19, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>Amelia Bones was fed up. Rather than curse the miserable bastard seated in front of her, she instead chose to remove her monocle and rub her temples.</p>
<p>"What news do you have, Amelia? Have you managed to acquire the information?"</p>
<p>"Dumbledore, let me run through the issue at hand. You, in your function as magical guardian to one Harry Potter, somehow went an entire year without knowing that he was living in a different home than the one you'd arranged. Upon learning that the illegal warding scheme you'd erected, <em>in a muggle neighborhood</em> no less, had fallen, you then utilized mind magics against a blood relative of your ward in such a damaging method that the woman in question is unlikely to recover. Then, you storm into my office and demand I intervene in the muggle court system to learn the location of Harry Potter's current residence." She replaced the monocle over her eye, and skewered Dumbledore with a glare. "Do I have that right?"</p>
<p>"Amelia, you have to understand, these are extreme circumstances-"</p>
<p>"The only circumstance I find to be extreme is your actions against that muggle woman. I should throw you in a holding cell for muggle-baiting!"</p>
<p>"If you're not willing to help, then I'll find someone who will." Dumbledore, too, wasn't interested in making nice. "And you know that muggle-baiting charges would never stand against the Chief Warlock. You'd only succeed in displaying your impotence before the entire Wizengamot."</p>
<p>'<em>Sweet Circe's ghost this man is infuriating!'</em> Amelia fumed. "There is a reason why the Ministry acts as the sole connection between the muggle government and our world. You're not going to get a damn thing from me until you tell me why it matters so much where Harry lives."</p>
<p>"It's a matter of his safety-"</p>
<p>"I think it's fair to say that was proven a lie three years ago."</p>
<p>"I'm responsible for him as his magical guardian."</p>
<p>"A magical guardian who assaults his relatives, and didn't notice he was apparently living in a different home for the last year?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore made to stand up. This was obviously a waste of time. "Very well."</p>
<p>"Sit down, Dumbledore! We're not through yet." With a sigh, he obeyed. "You want something from me. Well, listen up old man, for once you're going to have to part with some of your precious secrets before you get it. Now, how long have you known that You-Know-Who is not dead?"</p>
<p>Albus struggled to contain his reaction. "I'm not sure what you... of course. Susan's memories."</p>
<p>"Did you really think you could hide this from me? What were you doing employing a Death Eater, in the <em>school where my niece is?" </em>Amelia shouted.</p>
<p>"Quirinus Quirrell did not bear the Dark Mark."</p>
<p>"No, just the damned Dark Lord growing out of the back of his head!"</p>
<p>"Obviously, I was unaware."</p>
<p>"I don't believe you. What does Harry Potter have to do with this? I find the coincidences have been piling up at Hogwarts since he arrived. Before I give you a damn thing, I want answers."</p>
<p>Dumbledore released a heavy sigh. "Alas, then I fear we have nothing more to discuss." He stood up and walked to her door, pausing for a moment as she replied.</p>
<p>"If I find out you've stepped an inch outside your authority, Chief Warlock, I won't hesitate to alert the Wizengamot. Watch your step, Albus."</p><hr/>
<p>Ilvermorny Castle was beautiful. Unlike Hogwarts, which was designed to be a fortress, Ilvermorny was smoother, graceful, and modern. Arriving on Wright's portkey, the gates opened on their own as Harry approached.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter, welcome to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmaster Agilbert Fontaine." The man in question was young, at least compared to Dumbledore, perhaps fifty or sixty years of age, clean shaven, and wearing dark blue robes with a red wizard's hat. "I was told that you were seeking a tour of our facilities?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Headmaster, that's correct." Harry looked around, noting the dense fog that sat just outside the gates and surrounding walls. "Where are we, exactly?"</p>
<p>Fontaine led Harry along the path towards the main castle. "At the peak of a mountain in Western Massachusetts. Until you are accepted as a student, that is as specific as I'm allowed to be. The fog that you were observing outside functions as our defense against Nomaj interference. Only wizards and witches are able to penetrate it; it serves as a ward that functions in a similar way to a <em>confundus</em> charm." Harry nodded, recalling the spell from one of Sam's notes. "Naturally, that is not our only defense, merely the primary one."</p>
<p>"How many students attend this school?"</p>
<p>"Nearly three thousand. Ilvermorny is the primary educational facility in North America; there are a few regional schools on the west coast, but none offer NEWT level studies. And, of course, many of the Tribals choose to stick to their own traditional forms of education."</p>
<p>"Tribals, sir?"</p>
<p>"Yes, the native peoples. The Nomaj call them Indians, for some unknowable reason. There are nearly a dozen reservations that actively instruct in their own forms of magic. While Ilvermorny has incorporated certain parts of their training into our own curriculum, most of their magic can only be learned on site, so to speak."</p>
<p>"Do these, er, Tribals teach outsiders?"</p>
<p>"For the right amount of coin, they'll teach anyone. However, Ilvermony remains the only school that can provide a comprehensive education up to NEWT levels, and even beyond."</p>
<p>Harry had never heard of post-graduate studies in the magical world. "Beyond NEWT levels?"</p>
<p>"Indeed. Each of our faculty are required to have their Mastery in their subject area; typically around a dozen Ilvermorny students transition to apprenticeships at the school following their graduation each year." They entered a large courtyard where a young man in gray robes stood, waiting. "One such student is Mr. Wallace Jacobs, pursuing his Charms Mastery."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter, transfer students are exceedingly rare in the magical world. It's rare that students from magical families are willing to sacrifice the networking connections by sending their heirs overseas, and even rarer that children from Nomaj families are willing to immigrate for their children's instruction in the arcane arts."</p>
<p>Harry was confused. "Transfer student? What are you talking about?" But Fontaine continued as though Harry hadn't spoken.</p>
<p>"Therefore, I thought it appropriate to arrange an opportunity for you to demonstrate your skills. You need not worry, Wally here is aware you are entering your Second Year." He stepped to the side, as Jacobs drew his wand.</p>
<p>A Jelly-Legs Jinx shot from Jacobs' wand, and Harry fell to the ground to avoid it. "Draw your wand, Potter!"</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Harry got back to his feet, twisting as he did to avoid a Tickling Jinx, calling out, "I don't use a wand!"</p>
<p>Fontaine's expression did not change, though Wally's eyebrows raised, and he paused, wand outstretched. He glanced to the Headmater, as if for confirmation that the 'evaluation' should continue, and received a brief nod. His next spell was the Knockback Jinx.</p>
<p>Harry conjured a marble cube in the spell's path, intercepting the jinx, before launching the cube towards the Charms student, the rock colliding with a silent Reductor Curse. By the time the dust cleared, Harry had conjured another dozen cubes, and was already transfiguring them into wolves, which began to run towards the American.</p>
<p>Before any of his transfigurations were in striking distance, Jacobs shouted, "<em>Alarte Ascendere!"</em> and flew twenty feet into the air, peppering Harry with Stupefying Charms as he fell, landing safely on a Cushioning Charm, before using the increased distance to incinerate Harry's wolves with a widespread <em>incendio</em> charm.</p>
<p>Harry, caught flat-footed by the spectacle of his opponent soaring through the air was nearly hit by the first stunner. He raised a stone arch that blocked the other four before they could reach him. Harry muttered "<em>Laetatio lata,"</em> and a massive wave expanded outwards from the young Ravenclaw, washing over both the Headmaster and the Charms apprentice.</p>
<p>"Cheering Charms, really?" Another Reductor curse exploded his stone arch, the sandstone crumbling to dust, causing Harry to cough and sputter as it got into his mouth and eyes. Harry summoned another wall to block any other incoming spells, only for that one to crumble to another Reductor moments later.</p>
<p><em>'Okay, that's not working,</em>' Harry thought. Rolling to his right, he <em>pushed</em> towards the direction the spells were coming from, seeing his magic wash over the telltale blue sphere of a <em>protego</em> charm. Harry tried to think of another tactic. <em>'I doubt they'd take kindly to me turning a student to an ash heap...'</em></p>
<p>Two more stunners came towards him, one directly at him, the other just to his right. He summoned another wall, but didn't stop there, <em>lifting</em> the ground beneath Jacobs in an earthen eruption that sent the older boy tumbling to the ground.</p>
<p>It was soon apparent, though, just how easy Wally had been going on him. Reductor Curses exploded his walls moments after he summoned them, and stunners anticipated his attempts to evade to the right or left. New conjurations were hit with Vanishing spells before Harry had time to transfigure them, and quick <em>protego</em> shields bore the brunt of Harry's magical bludgeoning. Not more than two minutes later, a <em>petrificus totalus</em> struck Harry and he fell backwards to the ground.</p>
<p>He lay motionless in the dirt for a few moments, until a counter charm was spoken just above him and a hand reached out to help him to his feet. "I'm impressed, Mr. Potter. Hogwarts must be really something if you're this capable after a single year."</p>
<p>"Please, call me Harry. You were amazing! How did you know which way I was going to dodge? It was like you were reading my mind!"</p>
<p>Wally chuckled. "In that case, I'm Wally. You always roll to your right, and sidestep to your left. Gotta mix it up now and again, you were too predictable."</p>
<p>Even though his ego was somewhat bruised at how outclassed he was by the older boy, Harry grinned in response. "I'll try to remember that next time someone's shooting spells at me."</p>
<p>"You don't have a dueling club at Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>"No. At least, there wasn't one last year. They teach dueling at Ilvermorny?"</p>
<p>"Sure, in a school this big you need more than just Quidditch to keep the kids entertained. What do you do for fun at Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>"Um, I guess we hang out in the library, or play gobstones or chess."</p>
<p>Wally made a 'hmm' noise, but did not otherwise comment. "What was that spell you used to fly over my wolves?"</p>
<p>"The Ascending Charm. I used it on my boots – a little risky, but I've always had a flair for theatrics." Harry couldn't help but like the affable American. "How in Merlin's name are you able to conjure silently like that at your age?"</p>
<p>This time it was Harry's turn to smile. "Would you believe me if I said 'lots and lots of practice'?"</p>
<p>The two laughed together as Headmaster Fontaine approached. "So whaddya think, Headmaster? Did Harry pass?"</p>
<p>"I'd say so, yes. That was very impressive, Mr. Potter." Fontaine flicked his wand, removing the dust and dirt from Harry's robes. "Mr. Jacobs, thank you for your assistance. You may return to your normal duties."</p>
<p>"Yes sir. It was fun, Harry. Maybe if you come to Ilvermorny we can have a rematch." Wally waved goodbye, and walked off towards another building in the distance, as Harry and Fontaine stepped into the main castle. Murals lined the walls of the Entrance Hall, depicting what Harry assumed were key moments in the MACUSA's history.</p>
<p>"You'll find that Ilvermorny's curriculum is similar in subject matter to Hogwarts, with some minor variations. This is the entrance to the Dining Halls, where each of our four Houses has their own individual area. If you'll follow me," the Headmaster walked him past the Dining Hall to a large amphitheater. "This is the Ceremonial Hall, where new students are placed in their House."</p>
<p>"Do you use a Sorting Hat here, too?"</p>
<p>Fontaine smiled. "No, Ilvermorny has an enchanted seal that measures the quality of a student's character, and Houses select entrants based on spiritual attributes."</p>
<p>Harry reached out and touched the Headmaster's arm. "Sir, I think there's some confusion about my visit. I didn't come here as a transfer student. I read in a book about the history of Ilvermorny that you teach how to use magic wandlessly."</p>
<p>Fontaine smiled. "There's no misconception, Mr. Potter. I think once you see what Ilvermorny has to offer, you'll make the right choice. Now, wandless instruction. It's not as much of a focus as in years past, but we do have one member of the faculty who is well-versed in such techniques. Come, let's head towards the Runic Wing."</p>
<p>The two made their way towards a different branch of the castle, eventually coming to a door embossed with the name "Lake". A dark skinned man with long, black hair sat at a chair, writing on a piece of parchment.</p>
<p>"Professor Batisseur, I have a young man that would like to speak with you."</p>
<p>"A student? During the summer?"</p>
<p>"Not a student just yet. Jean Batisseur, I'd like to introduce you to Harry Potter. He's come from Britain to learn more about Ilvermorny's curriculum on wandless magic."</p>
<p>While Batisseur's eyebrows raised at Fontaine's explanation, he merely nodded and gestured to an empty seat in front of his desk."Now that the introductions are made, I'll leave you to it. Mr. Potter, I'll be back to pick you up for lunch; it will give you the chance to meet some of the other faculty. Professor." The Headmaster left the office.</p>
<p>"You're the wandless magic instructor here?" Harry asked, looking closely at the man. Batisseur wore robes similar to those of Fontaine, just a lighter shade of blue. His office was spartan, full of inlaid wood and a framed etching of a Native American.</p>
<p>"No, I teach Ancient Runes. There are no specific classes on wandless instruction at Ilvermorny. The last time it was taught regularly was just after the turn of the century." Taking in the frustration on Harry's face, Batisseur held up a hand to forestall any outburst. "That does not mean, though that we are not capable of teaching it, just that there have not been students with the aptitude to necessitate such instruction."</p>
<p>"I see." Harry tried not to jump to conclusions, but he was frustrated and feeling deceived.</p>
<p>"Where does your interest in the wandless arts come from?"</p>
<p>"I have a medical condition that leaves me unable to use magical foci. For me, there's no other option except to cast wandlessly."</p>
<p>Batisseur regarded Harry silently for a long moment, eventually asking, "How old are you?"</p>
<p>"I turn twelve next month."</p>
<p>"That's good. You're not old enough to need to unlearn anything." He stood up from behind his desk and motioned Harry to follow. Once they were outside the office, the professor closed the door and magically sealed it.</p>
<p>"Professor? If your name is Batisseur, why does it say 'Lake' on your door?"</p>
<p>"Among my people, it is customary to give a name of our ancestors to a child once they display signs of magical ability. I was born Jean Batisseur, but I became Handsome Lake."</p>
<p>"And that was one of your ancestors?" They left the faculty wing and headed towards an exit to the grounds.</p>
<p>"Handsome Lake was a great seer of the Six Nations. It is an honor to bear his name."</p>
<p>Harry didn't comment further, choosing instead to take in the ornate tapestries and stained glass windows that lined the castle halls. They stepped out of the castle and continued past the courtyard where Harry had dueled Wally Jacobs, and further into a grassy meadow.</p>
<p>"Now, what problems have you faced in casting wandlessly? Let me guess: you have difficulty in controlling the effect of your magic."</p>
<p>"Yes, that's exactly it!"</p>
<p>The Native American professor took a seat in the grass, and motioned for Harry to do the same. "There's a reason that we call a wand a 'focus'. It enables more precise spellcasting. May I also assume that you struggle with powering your spells?"</p>
<p>"Yes! So this is common?"</p>
<p>"It is. That's part of why wandless magic was phased out of the curriculum – too many students found it irrelevant given the weakness of casting without a wand."</p>
<p>Harry held up a hand, and a stone pillar rose out of the ground, ascending to the same height as a nearby oak tree. "I think, Professor, that there was a misunderstanding when I agreed that I struggle with the power of my spells." He bit back a sense of smug satisfaction at the speechless expression on Batisseur's face.</p>
<p>"I think, Harry Potter, that we have a great deal to discuss."</p><hr/>
<p>"Madam Bones, you wanted to see me?" Amelia motioned Arthur Weasley to take a seat.</p>
<p>"Arthur, how are you?"</p>
<p>The paunchy, balding Weasley patriarch gave a genial smile. "Molly's beside herself with Ginny leaving for Hogwarts this fall. It's been a long time since she's had the house to herself."</p>
<p>"I can well imagine. They grow up so fast."</p>
<p>Arthur nodded his agreement, but didn't respond. It was obvious that the head of the DMLE didn't summon him for idle chit-chat.</p>
<p>"I understand you recently decided not to submit the Muggle Protection Act that you've spent the better part of the last year working on to the Wizengamot."</p>
<p>'<em>Ah, here it comes</em>,' he thought. "That's correct, the bill has been shelved for the time being."</p>
<p>"Was there a problem with the bill? Did it lack a sponsor? I'm sure you're aware I have a seat on the 'Mot."</p>
<p>"No, nothing like that."</p>
<p>"Did you make some mistake in crafting the bill? Some oversight that would require it to undergo more development?"</p>
<p>"No, Madam, I believe the bill is appropriately written."</p>
<p>Amelia set down her quill, and placed her hands on her desk. "Then why the sudden change of heart? I believe that I'm owed an explanation; you've been assigned to craft this piece of legislation for nearly a year, after all."</p>
<p>A light sheen of sweat broke out on Weasley's forehead. "Well, you see, the Headmaster spoke with me during Yule, and told me that now wasn't the time."</p>
<p>"Did he? I wasn't aware that the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office fell under the Chief Warlock's purview." Amelia's tone was light, as though they were still discussing sending children to Hogwarts.</p>
<p>"Er, yes. Well, you must understand-"</p>
<p>"Arthur. Either the bill is ready, in which case it <em>will</em> be presented at the next session of the Wizengamot, or it isn't ready, in which case it may be time to reevaluate the usage of Ministry resources in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Do you understand what I am telling you, Arthur?"</p>
<p>His back ramrod straight, Arthur gave a firm nod. "I understand completely, Madam Bones." He hesitated, then continued, "And, off the record, ma'am, I'm glad to see the bill get a chance. It will do a lot of good."</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear you say that." Amelia leaned back in her chair. "It occurs to me that the bill's chances might be strengthened if the DMLE were able to have some evidence of Dark artifacts employed in muggle spaces."</p>
<p>"Madam...?"</p>
<p>"Come now, Arthur, I'm sure you had a few raids in mind when you were formulating this bill. Point me in the right direction, and I'll even let you tag along and see that it's done by the book."</p>
<p>He sat quietly in his seat. This wasn't the sort of thing someone in his position dealt with very often. "There is a set of warehouses, in a muggle district in Liverpool..."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"They're owned by Lucius Malfoy, there's been reports of muggle-baiting through the neighborhood. I think it's as good of a guarantee as we'll find."</p>
<p>"Very good, Arthur. Get me the details by the end of the week."</p>
<p>"I understand, Madam. If there's nothing further...?"</p>
<p>She waved him away, and Arthur hastily left the office. He considered sending the Headmaster an owl, but thought better when he remembered Madam Bones' veiled threat. Things were already tight with five children at Hogwarts.</p><hr/>
<p>"I trust your afternoon with Professor Batisseur was productive?" Headmaster Fontaine took a sip of his coffee. "You two worked through lunch."</p>
<p>"It was great! He was really helpful. I wish I had more time with him." Not being one for coffee, Harry took a deep gulp of the tea that a Pukwudgie had provided him.</p>
<p>"You could have all the time you desire, Mr. Potter. I'd like to formally extend an offer for your to attend Ilvermorny."</p>
<p>The high that Harry had been riding came to an abrupt halt. "Just like that? You don't even know anything about my marks at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Transcripts could be sent for; besides, after your display in the courtyard with Mr. Jacobs, I honestly don't care what grades you received in Britain. You're more advanced than students three or four years above you."</p>
<p>Harry took another drink of tea rather than reply.</p>
<p>"And frankly, Mr. Potter, having the Boy-Who-Lived transfer to the MACUSA's premiere school would be quite a coup. The kind of publicity that would put Ilvermorny in the ranks of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons."</p>
<p>At this, Harry set his cup on the small table he sat at in the Headmaster's office. "I'll certainly consider it sir," '<em>When hell freezes over.' </em>"However, my family is likely expecting me. We're going to continue our travels through the MACUSA tomorrow. How will I get back to Boston?"</p>
<p>Fontaine slid a roll of parchment across the table. "This is your portkey. It is also, coincidentally, an application form for Ilvermorny. It is typically activated with the tap of a wand – I trust you're able to manage?"</p>
<p>Harry met the Headmaster's stare, and tried to smile. It came out as more of a grimace. "I am grateful for your hospitality, sir." He held a finger to the portkey and focused on his magic, feeling the jerk on his navel instantaneously.</p>
<p>He appeared in Lyman Hall, and immediately set out in search of Sam. He found him, drinking tea in an upscale cafe, leafing through a copy of the <em>The New York Ghost</em>. Harry sat down heavily across from him, reaching across the table to snag a biscuit. He'd skipped lunch, after all.</p>
<p>"Well?" Sam asked, an eyebrow cocked. "How did it go?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "It was good until they told me they wanted me to come so they could rub my celebrity in the face of all of Europe. This was my portkey." He passed the application form over to Sam, who set down the newspaper to give it a look. "Were you okay here? No one hassled you?"</p>
<p>"In robes like these? Please." Sam read through the application form. "Tuition free? All school materials provided without charge?" He let out a low whistle. "Wow. They rolled out the red carpet. What did you think of the school, politics aside?"</p>
<p>"It was really impressive. They had a professor that understood wandless magic in a way I haven't encountered. Honestly, it was great until the end."</p>
<p>"So you'd want to attend?"</p>
<p>Harry stole the last biscuit off Sam's plate, chewing while he thought it over. "I don't know. I think I would learn more magic at Ilvermorny, but Hogwarts is in Britain. Going to school there is a really big part of life after graduation. Like all those people I was introduced to at the Eastre gathering; how many connections like that would I lose out on by snubbing Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>"Harry, if you're a big enough celebrity to attract this kind of favoritism at the school here, I'm pretty sure Britain would forgive you. Don't you want to learn as much as you can?" It was fairly transparent which way Sam was leaning.</p>
<p>Harry caught sight of the headline on the front page of the <em>Ghost - </em>"<strong>Nomaj Mob Terrifies Prominent Political Appointee!</strong>" - and scoffed. "What's their deal with muggles over here? It doesn't make any sense."</p>
<p>Sam glanced down at the paper. "You have to understand, the last time European magicals were threatened by nonmagical people was in the Dark Ages. Over here it is a lot more recent – in fact, until a few years ago there will still magicals who were alive when the Americans were hanging witches."</p>
<p>"But all of the spells and wards that keep muggles away; I don't understand why they're scared of them."</p>
<p>"I don't know the details of the system we've got, but in America there's a total separation between worlds. Magical children are taken from their parents at the first sign of magic, the nonmagical government is totally unaware of the existence of magic. It's unusual enough that all of the books I read on the MACUSA discussed that fact pretty prominently."</p>
<p>"I never would have thought Magical Britain was enlightened in its treatment of muggles, but compared to here it's practically a paradise."</p>
<p>"I don't know about that, kiddo. Remember Hogsmeade?" He left a few Sickles on the table. "C'mon, I'm sure Diane and Norm are waiting for us at the hotel."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. XIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XIX</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>July 5, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>"We move in on three – ready the disapparition jinx and portkey ward. One, two... THREE! Magical Law Enforcement, throw down your wands!"</p>
<p>"Kiss the floor!"</p>
<p>"Get on the ground, now, now, NOW!"</p>
<p>Two dozen red-robed aurors flooded into the warehouse, wands drawn and shouting at the workers to get down. Occasional red flashes of light lit the space, as Stupefying Charms lanced out towards those that were slow to comply with the order.</p>
<p>"Take everyone to holding cells. If they have any outstanding arrest warrants, we can book them at the DMLE." Rufus Scrimgeur called out, employing a <em>sonorous </em>charm. "Aurors, listen up! Arthur Weasley will be reading a list of suspected contraband. You are to assist him and other staffers from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office in searching every crate, barrel, box, shelf, desk; every nook and cranny. Let's get to it."</p>
<p>A tall, dark haired man struggled against his restraints as he was led away. "On whose authority are you impounding my goods?"</p>
<p>"Easy there, Greengrass, wouldn't want your lordly robes to get wrinkled resisting a lawful order, signed by the head of the DMLE."</p>
<p>"The Wizengamot will hear of this!"</p>
<p>"Auror Scrimgeur, over here!" Rufus stepped away from Lord Greengrass, striding over to where Arthur Weasley and two aurors stood next to a crate that had been busted open. "Sir, look at this, here. More cursed objects than Knockturn Alley could sell in a month!"</p>
<p>"My, my, my. Lucas Greengrass, you're under arrest for smuggling prohibited contraband in an unsecured muggle area. Better get on the Floo to your barrister."</p>
<p>"For what? I am perfectly within my rights to transport those artifacts. This is an outrage!"</p>
<p>"But <em>not</em> if they are in a muggle area. Take him away! Weasley, good work on the tip off."</p>
<p>"This isn't over!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Ah, home sweet home!" Norm dumped their considerable luggage just inside the door.</p>
<p>Harry and Diane shared a smile at Norm's dramatic entrance. Norm began to take their suitcases to their respective rooms, while Harry followed Diane into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"So did you have fun on the trip?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Not as much fun as you did, though."</p>
<p>Diane paused opening the cupboard, a smile forming on her face as the new engagement ring on her finger caught the light from the window. Norm had proposed to her on the overlook at the Grand Canyon. "It <em>was </em>a good trip! Fancy a cuppa?"</p>
<p>"Sure! Need any help?"</p>
<p>"No, just some company." She set the kettle to boil and prepared three cups, removing sugar cubes from the cupboard. "Sorry we don't have milk, but I'll pick some up at the market this evening."</p>
<p>Harry waved away her concern, handing her three spoons. "Is it all right if I take the Tube to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I'll need to send an Owl Express to Neville to have him send Hedwig back to me."</p>
<p>"Okay, that's fine. Do you want me to come with you?"</p>
<p>He paused, the tea set in his hands. "You? But you've never been to Diagon."</p>
<p>"I know, don't you think it's time for me to experience some magic outside of this flat?"</p>
<p>To be honest, Harry didn't. He rather liked having Norm and Diane being his refuge away from the pressure of the magical world.</p>
<p>"But, you don't know the culture, how to blend in. It could be dangerous."</p>
<p>The kettle began to boil, and Diane motioned for him to follow her to the dining room table. As they took a seat, Norm came out of the bedrooms accepted a cup of tea from his fiancée. "What are we talking about?"</p>
<p>"I was thinking of accompanying Harry to Diagon Alley tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a lovely outing." They'd obviously discussed this before. "Be a dear and pick us up some more owl treats for Hedwig, will you?"</p>
<p>"No problem, honey."</p>
<p>"Wait, wait, you're okay with this, Dad? After everything that happened in Hogsmeade a few years ago?"</p>
<p>Norm blew on his tea to cool it before answering. "It was a different situation. Muggle parents are permitted in Diagon, even if it's not always common. Besides, if Sam can blend in with his robes in the MACUSA, certainly Diane can in Diagon Alley."</p>
<p>"But..." Harry was at a loss. Given the situation, he was unable to appreciate the irony that this was part of finally having parents.</p>
<p>Thankfully, for him at least, Hedwig appeared at the kitchen window, tapping it with her talons. "Hey girl!" He rushed over to the window and let her in, stroking her plumage as she hopped onto his forearm. "How was Neville's place? Did he take good care of you?"</p>
<p>Walking Hedwig over to see if she'd like a drink from her water dish, he returned with the owl to the dining room table where Norm and Diane waited silently. "I guess Hedwig solved that problem. She's such a smart girl!"</p>
<p>"She is, indeed," Norm said. He was honestly nearly as grateful as Harry was for the distraction.</p>
<p>"Harry, I'd still like to discuss this."</p>
<p>He passed Hedwig an owl treat, nuzzling her head with his own. "Discuss what?"</p>
<p>"My coming to Diagon Alley with you. Don't you have to do school shopping next month?"</p>
<p>Harry sat pensively for several moments. "Yes."</p>
<p>"And is there a reason you wouldn't want to me to accompany you?"</p>
<p>"What about Sam? He usually goes with me."</p>
<p>"Well this time I'm going with you. Call it a mother's prerogative."</p>
<p>Norm broke in at this point, advising Harry, "At this point, it's best to just say 'yes Mum', trust me."</p>
<p>"Okay. Is it all right if I go to my room? I need to send Neville a note saying thank you for taking care of Hedwig while we were gone."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>July 9, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>"I really don't understand how you think that I can help you."</p>
<p>Lucas swallowed the angry retort he wanted to give. "Lucius, you owned the warehouse. I was simply overseeing the shipment of goods that you allowed me to store-"</p>
<p>"A shipment that I allowed you to store, on my property, free of charge. That was the arrangement that we had made." Despite it being early afternoon, Lucius was enjoying a tumbler of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. "If I recall correctly, you had asked me for that arrangement as a favor between our families."</p>
<p>Lucas clutched his hair in frustration. "Yes, I remember. And I am grateful for your assistance. But I have been censured by the Wizengamot following my arrest, and investors are cashing out of Greengrass Imports as we speak. We're barely going to stay in business as it is."</p>
<p>"Again, I don't know what you expect from me." He waved away the tray of cucumber sandwiches that Narcissa levitated to him.</p>
<p>"If you could just grant me a loan, enough capital to keep me in the black the rest of the summer, I know I will be able to arrange a new line of credit..."</p>
<p>Lucius set down his whiskey and leaned forward. "It doesn't seem to be a very good investment, Lucas. Sometimes things don't work out. It was merely an unfortunate set of circumstances. You can ride it out."</p>
<p>"Lucius, please." Lucas' breath hitched. "My daughter, Astoria, her treatments. Between paying the DMLE fines, and buying the shipment out of the Ministry's impound, our vaults are empty. St. Mungo's won't allow the treatment on a credit basis, and Astoria will not survive the end of the summer without them." He lowered his head, placing his hands flat down on the ornate redwood table. "I'm begging you. Just enough Galleons to keep her alive."</p>
<p>"Lord Greengrass, I sympathize with your situation, truly, I do." Despite his words, Lucius' face showed anything but sorrow. "However, I must serve the interests of House Malfoy first and foremost. Bailing out a sinking ship is not practical."</p>
<p>"There must be something I can do!"</p>
<p>"You have nothing to offer. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Lucas' mind whirled, trying to come up with something, anything. "What about information?"</p>
<p>"It would depend, then, on what the information is regarding."</p>
<p>Several hours later, after Lucas Greengrass had left, Draco entered his father's study. "Mother told me that you wished to see me?"</p>
<p>"Draco, come in. I apologize that we have not spent much time together this summer."</p>
<p>"A man of your stature has to work very hard. I understand, Father."</p>
<p>Lucius lifted a parchment out of a folder on his desk. "A diplomatic answer. Do you know what this is?"</p>
<p>"No sir."</p>
<p>"It is a letter regarding your First Year at Hogwarts from your godfather. I asked him to send me personal observations beyond merely your academic scores. Would you like to guess the things that he wrote here?"</p>
<p>Draco didn't respond, but sat straighter in his seat.</p>
<p>"Severus says that you embody all of the qualities of a quintessential Gryffindor. Brash, outspoken, bold. That you lack even an ounce of subtlety or cunning. He tells tales of you starting fights, making challenges in public, of inopportune insults. Tell me, Draco, is he lying to me?"</p>
<p>Draco's face went pale. "Father, I... I will strive to do better. To be worthy of the Malfoy name."</p>
<p>"I daresay you had better." A clenched fist was the only visible sign of Lucius' displeasure. "Still, we all must play to our strengths. If you're going to act like a fool, charging into conflict at the first chance you get, then we'll simply need to think of a properly Slytherin way to capitalize on that. It just so happens that I may have such a way."</p>
<p>"Whatever you wish, Father. I will not fail you."</p>
<p>"Any more than you already have, you mean." Draco winced. "I'll be accompanying you and your mother to Diagon for your school supplies. I'd like you to tap into your Gryffindor nature and engineer a scene."</p>
<p>"A scene?"</p>
<p>"Yes. An argument, or a fight will do."</p>
<p>"But, the Underage Magic laws..."</p>
<p>"Not with your wand, you idiot!" '<em>It must be his Black blood. They're all insane.'</em></p>
<p>"You mean like a muggle?!"</p>
<p>"Draco. I am asking you, as your father and as your Head of House, to assist me. Are you really going to refuse my request?"</p>
<p>Draco's indignation vanished instantly. "It will be done."</p>
<hr/>
<p>His fireplace burst into green flames. "Albus?" He knelt before the fireplace, quickly identifying the face that was calling.</p>
<p>"Augusta? I hate to be rude, but what is this about? I'm very busy."</p>
<p>"I'm sure. I just thought that I'd extend you an invitation to my grandson's birthday party."</p>
<p>"Madam Longbottom, really-"</p>
<p>She continued as though he had not spoken. "It promises to be quite the social event. The confirmed guest list contains many prominent names."</p>
<p>A twelve-year old's birthday party was not what the kind of social event that Dumbledore had any interest in. "I'm sure that Neville will enjoy himself."</p>
<p>"I'm sure he will also. Especially since a good friend of his, Harry Potter, sent back his RSVP today, confirming his attendance."</p>
<p>Albus' eyes flew open. "Truly? He will be there?"</p>
<p>Augusta laughed at his sudden focus. "Be sure to bring a present, Headmaster. The party begins at two."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>July 30, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>"Are you excited for the party?"</p>
<p>"I think I would be if this dress fit better! Do you think I'm getting fat?"</p>
<p>Hannah rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. You're so lucky. You're probably the first girl in our year to have a figure."</p>
<p>"If you like them so much, you can have them. My clothes don't fit right, thanks to this stupid bra."</p>
<p>"Is your aunt going to attend the party?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so. She hasn't responded to my letter yet."</p>
<p>Hannah gaped at her friend. "Seriously? You sent it over a week ago! And she didn't come to the solstice celebration, either!"</p>
<p>"She's really busy at the Ministry, Hannah," Susan said defensively. "You've seen the<em> Prophet</em>, the deliberations over the Muggle Protection Act have been going on for weeks. Auntie's the one who introduced it."</p>
<p>"Still," Hannah murmured. "Not that I don't love having you around, but it's been a few years since you spent the whole summer here."</p>
<p>"Can we talk about something else?"</p>
<p>"Right, sorry." Hannah slipped her own dress on. "Zip me, and I'll get yours?"</p>
<p>"If you're strong enough. I wish we had time to go to Madam Malkin's to get this resized."</p>
<p>"I swear to Circe, if you don't stop complaining about having boobs I'm going to strangle you, Susie."</p>
<p>Susan giggled. "Shut up and come do my hair, you hag!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam and Harry slipped on their robes, and pulled open the door to the Leaky Cauldron. "I really didn't need an escort, Sam. I've ridden the Tube alone loads of times."</p>
<p>"I know that, but Diane would prefer you didn't. Besides, I was going to pick up a few more books anyway."</p>
<p>"Why is she suddenly so interested in where I go?"</p>
<p>Sam's easy smile masked whatever he actually thought about it. "Don't sweat it, kiddo. Just let her be overprotective, would you? It'll make things easier on everyone."</p>
<p>"Whatever, Sam. You're going to be all right from here on? I'm going to use the Floo here."</p>
<p>"Sure, have fun. I'll see you next week."</p>
<p>"You're not coming to my party tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, my company is sending me tomorrow to check out a new lab in Germany they're interested in buying out. I'll be back before you head to Hogwarts, though, don't worry."</p>
<p>"Oh. Okay. Well, safe travels."</p>
<p>"What's that look for? Don't worry, I left your gift with Norm. Now get going, your friends are waiting."</p>
<p>Harry tossed some Floo powder in the fire place, and called out "Longbottom Manor!" before stepping through. He emerged in a parlor that screamed 'old money!', and was greeted by a house elf wearing a cleanly pressed toga.</p>
<p>"I is Elmer. May I's see your invitation, please?"</p>
<p>Harry dutifully handed the invitation to the elf, wondering what kind of spells were involved in keeping the home cool. It was a warm summer day, after all. "I be right back! Please be waiting here." The house elf vanished with a <em>'pop!'</em></p>
<p>Deciding against taking a seat, despite the obvious quality of the leather furniture in the room, Harry awkwardly stood for just over a minute before Neville came hustling into the room, dressed in short sleeved collared red shirt and pants. "Harry! Glad you to see you, mate. I'm really happy you could come."</p>
<p>Exchanging handshakes, Harry held out the birthday boy's gift. "Happy birthday, Neville. Er, would you like this now? Or..."</p>
<p>Neville graciously took the gift, and handed it to Elmer. "Place this with the others, please." Turning back to his guest, he motioned for him to follow. "Come on, my Gran asked to speak with you when you arrived." They walked through the manor, coming to a stop outside of a closed door. "This is the Lord's study; I guess she's on a Floo call. Just wait out here, she'll open the door when she's done."</p>
<p>"All right. Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's fine, but I don't honestly know what she wanted to see you about. I have to get back outside to attend to the other guests. I'll see you soon, Harry!"</p>
<p>Harry leaned against the wall, settling in to wait for Madam Longbottom. As he did, he heard a raised voice from inside, one that sounded familiar, and very upset.</p>
<p>"Please! I'm begging you."</p>
<p>"Stand up, child." That must be Madam Longbottom. "I understand your plight better than anyone. My son and daughter-in-law have been in the Janus Thickney Ward for over a decade. House Longbottom can offer no assistance."</p>
<p>"I'll do anything! No one else will help; Father's business associates won't even answer his Floo calls! Mother's family won't help; I think they'd be happy if she were to die. You're my last hope, please!"</p>
<p>"No, I can't imagine that the Rosiers would have much pity. I'm sorry, dear. I really am. I will put out some feelers among the Conservative faction, but after your father's censure, well... I don't think that there is much hope that someone will respond positively."</p>
<p>What followed was the sound of muffled crying for awhile, long enough that Harry began to feel uncomfortable. Finally, he heard Madam Longbottom again.</p>
<p>"Let me clean you up a bit. There, you can hardly tell you've been crying. Now, if you'll excuse me-"</p>
<p>The door opened, and Madam Longbottom caught sight of Harry outside her door. Over her shoulder, Harry could see Daphne, eyes red-rimmed, but looking calm, despite her wrinkled dress and mussed hair. "Mr. Potter, please come in. Miss Greengrass was on her way to the party."</p>
<p>Daphne stared hard into Harry's eyes as she passed, but made no remark other than a nod of greeting. Harry let her pass, then stepped into the study, Augusta closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>"Take a seat, Harry." As he did so, Augusta asked, "How has your summer been?"</p>
<p>"Rather brilliant, really." He wanted to ask what was happening with Daphne, but was afraid to admit to the intimidating woman that he'd been eavesdropping. "Have you and Neville enjoyed yours?"</p>
<p>"It's been somewhat routine. I asked you in here because I was not sure how this will play out, and I did not want to make a scene at my grandson's birthday party." Rather than sit down, she stepped over to the fireplace, threw some Floo powder in, and called out "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office!"</p>
<p>No sooner had the connection been opened than Albus Dumbledore stepped through. "Harry!" He quickly walked over and crouched in front of Harry, his hands gripping the boy's shoulders. "Where have you been?"</p>
<p>"I went on holiday with my family, sir. What's the matter? Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"Don't lie to me, Harry, I know that you have not been living with your family for the last year. Now, I need you to tell me where you were, and who you were with."</p>
<p>Perhaps if Harry had not just seen Daphne, he would not have immediately thought back to her warning about the wizard that attacked him likely stalking him and his relatives; or had he not been so viscerally reminded of the danger that wizards posed to muggles during his trip to the MACUSA; regardless, Harry was not eager to talk about his new living situation.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about, sir. I live with my family, in the muggle world." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to get Dumbledore to release his grip.</p>
<p>"I checked with your family, you have not been there. Your aunt did not know where you've been going during your Hogwarts breaks."</p>
<p>"The Dursleys aren't my family! They hit me, and starved me!" Augusta, nearly forgotten by both of them, gasped in the background.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Harry, you leave me no choice. I have to guarantee your safety." Harry suddenly felt a pressure between his temples, just like he had in the MACUSA office in Boston. He lashed out with his magic, knocking the Headmaster backwards, breaking the legilimency probe. "Ow! What did you do to my head?"</p>
<p>"Albus Dumbledore! You would dare use mind magics on a child, in my home?" Augusta, unlike Harry, recognized what had just taken place. "Get out of my house! Elmer! Tad! Take Dumbledore outside the ward line!"</p>
<p>Before he could could even stand up, two house elves appeared, each latching on to one of Dumbledore's arms, and disappeared with the Headmaster. "Are you all right, Harry? On my family's honor, I had no idea that Albus would attempt such a thing."</p>
<p>"What was that? It felt like someone was using a crowbar on my brain."</p>
<p>"What Dumbledore did was legilimency, it is a form of magic that allows the caster to see the memories of the target." Harry's jaw dropped.</p>
<p>"He was reading my mind?"</p>
<p>"Yes, or at least trying to. Eye contact must be maintained for the spell to function. It is quite an unpleasant experience. Elmer! Bring Mr. Potter a Pain-Relieving potion immediately." Seconds later, Elmer popped back with a vial, which Augusta unstoppered and handed to Harry. "Drink this, it will help with your headache."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Madam Longbottom. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here."</p>
<p>"Dumbledore asked me to speak with you, but I never would have guessed he would act in such a manner. Has he done this to you before?"</p>
<p>"No, never. Someone else did, though, over the summer when I was in America. It hurt worse that time."</p>
<p>Augusta blinked. "Well, I'm grateful you're all right. If you're feeling better, Elmer will take you to the party. Again, I beg your forgiveness. Please do not think less of our House for this lapse in hospitality."</p>
<p>"It's okay, ma'am." He walked out of her office behind Elmer and started the trek towards the Manor's front doors, only to pause as he caught sight of Daphne in the Entrance Hall.</p>
<p>"Daphne! Are you all right?"</p>
<p>She gave him a small smile at his enthusiastic greeting, responding, "I could ask you the same thing, Harry. Your hair looked much better going into Madam Longbottom's study than it does now. Shall I inform <em>Witch Weekly?</em>"</p>
<p>Harry made a face at her insinuation, but had trouble keeping a smile off his face. "It's nice to see you. How has your summer been?"</p>
<p>"It's been, well; Harry, have you been following the <em>Prophet</em>?"</p>
<p>"No, I was out of the country for June, and have been in the muggle world since. Is this when you tell me about another outrageous headline about me?"</p>
<p>Daphne seemed to shrink, wrapping her arms around herself. "Harry... Aurors raided one of Lucius Malfoy's warehouses. My father was there, overseeing a shipment of our business' goods, and he was arrested."</p>
<p>"Okay, so is he going to jail or something?"</p>
<p>"No, members of the Wizengamot have to be convicted by a majority of a full session. He was fined, and censured." Harry, not being the elder Greengrasses biggest fan, didn't react. "But the loss of reputation meant that many of our investors pulled out of the business. Between that, paying the fines, paying the Ministry to get his clients' goods released, my family is basically bankrupt."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Daphne. Will you be okay?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "Even before this happened, we weren't doing great. That's part of why my father was involved with Malfoy to begin with. We've been paying for Astoria's treatments for years," Daphne took a deep, shuddering breath, "and now, with this, we can't afford them any longer."</p>
<p>"But she's sick! What does that mean for Astoria?"</p>
<p>"If w-we can't f-find the Galleons, the healers say she's g-going to di-" She couldn't go on, bursting into tears, her knees giving out. Daphne sobbed, on the floor of the Entrance Hall, her loud, wailing cries echoing on the high ceiling.</p>
<p>Harry wasn't used to comforting others, but Diane had been there enough for him over the years that he tried to emulate her. Gently gathering Daphne in his arms, he held her as she clutched tightly at him.</p>
<p>"Is there anything I can do to help? I have some gold in my vault, but I don't know if it's enough."</p>
<p>Her head whipped up so fast she nearly clocked him in the jaw. "You'd do that?" Her grip on his robe softened. "If... if you want, I mean, I've seen you looking at school. My family would never approve a contract, but as long as I remain pure..."</p>
<p>Harry was confused. "What are you talking about, Daphne?"</p>
<p>She tried a different tact. "If you're able to help, what would you want in return?"</p>
<p>He suddenly caught on to the vague proposition she'd just made. His face red, he sputtered, "Daphne, I care about Astoria. That you'd even think I'd try and force you to do <em>that</em>.. god, I'm not even twelve years old!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just, you're my last hope. We've already had to check her out of St. Mungo's. She's too weak to even get out of bed!" Her expression went from shame and embarrassment to determination. "If you think there's anything I wouldn't do to save my sister's life-"</p>
<p>"I get it, Daphne. Come on, let's go." He lifted her up and dragged her towards the parlor he'd entered.</p>
<p>"Wha-? Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"Diagon Alley. I need to go to Gringotts."</p>
<p>"But, the party! They'll wonder where we went!"</p>
<p>"It's fine. This is more important."</p>
<p>She had no arguments against that, and felt a warmth in her chest at his urgency. Finally, someone actually cared enough to do something. Using the Longbottom's Floo, they appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, practically running to Gringotts.</p>
<p>They waited in line for an available teller, where Harry removed a key from a chain around his neck and asked for a balance statement. He looked at the bottom line, reading off the figure to Daphne.</p>
<p>"I have 4,827 Galleons. How much are Astoria's treatments?"</p>
<p>Daphne had a crestfallen look on her face. "The new method they are using requires very rare potions ingredients, and she'd likely need to be hospitalized again while she recovers from missing the last treatment-"</p>
<p>"How much is it? Do I have enough?"</p>
<p>"I don't know the exact number."</p>
<p>"Fine, then let's go to St. Mungo's." He paused. "Should I go to my vault and get what's there? Are there checkbooks in the Wizarding World?"</p>
<p>"St. Mungo's allows for draft payments. They'll have the paperwork."</p>
<p>"Okay, come on."</p>
<p>This time it was Daphne leading him back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry left a handful of Sickles for Tom as payment for his frequent use of the tavern's Floo powder. A quick trip through the fireplace, and they found themselves in the lobby of St. Mungo's.</p>
<p>"It's this way, Harry." Daphne led him to an office with a placard reading "Treatment Options and Billing". It must have been a slow day, as there were no other patients waiting inside.</p>
<p>"Miss Greengrass, hello again." A snooty looking wizard with thick rimmed glasses sat behind a reception desk. "As I told you and your father earlier this month, St. Mungo's cannot accept promise of payment, you must provide the gold upfront."</p>
<p>Harry leaned over the desk, reading off the name plate. "Hello Mr. Gillies. I'd like to know the full balance for Astoria Greengrass' treatment."</p>
<p>Trevor Gillies sighed. "It's quite steep. For one month stay, and a regimen of potions, the total comes to ĞĞ2,175."</p>
<p>"Very well, draw up a payment draft for me to sign."</p>
<p>Daphne reached out and touched Harry on his shoulder. "Harry, I'm scared to ask this, especially because it's almost everything you have, but Father said he doesn't expect to have new investments until September, so-"</p>
<p>"So you need two months of treatment. Mr. Gillies, please add that to the bill."</p>
<p>"Harry, that's almost everything you have!"</p>
<p>"Okay, here's the bill. I'll need your signature here, initials here, and you'll need to provide a drop of blood here."</p>
<p>"You don't understand, Harry-" But before she could even finish her sentence, Harry had taken the quill, pricked his thumb to draw blood, then inked the quill to sign and initial the payment draft. "Harry! Hogwarts tuition isn't paid until August 1st!"</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mr... Potter? Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you."</p>
<p>Ignoring the suddenly polite Mr. Gillies, Harry turned to Daphne. "Wait, what are you saying?"</p>
<p>"I don't know that you'll have enough left in your vault for tuition!"</p>
<p>"Oh." He looked stricken for a moment, but thought of the application scroll to Ilvermorny, forgotten in his trunk. "It'll be fine."</p>
<p>"How can you say that?"</p>
<p>"Let's walk and talk, Daphne, we need to get back to the party." But Harry's pace was much slower than before, as though he were wading through water. They made their way back to the Floo, and he waited while Daphne first fire-called her father to tell him to bring Astoria to the hospital to begin her treatment.</p>
<p>Arriving back at Longbottom Manor, Harry no longer felt very festive. Rather than celebrating Neville's birthday, he felt almost as though it were a going-away party. Not even bothering to clear away the ash from his robes, he sat heavily on the parlor couch.</p>
<p>Daphne took a seat on the cushion next to him. "Do you regret it?" She asked quietly.</p>
<p>"No. I mean, not when I think about what the consequences would have been if I hadn't done it. How much is Hogwarts' tuition, anyway?"</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>They sat quietly together for a few moments. "Harry." He looked up from staring at his hands, his emerald green eyes meeting her violet orbs. "I don't know how to thank you."</p>
<p>Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. '<em>When had she gotten so close?' </em>Barely six inches separated their faces. Daphne slowly began to close the distance, her eyes fluttering closed as she did.</p>
<p>"Oh!"</p>
<p>Jerking apart, Harry and Daphne looked towards the door, seeing Hannah staring at them wide-eyed. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," she began, before turning and hurrying away.</p>
<p>Wetting his lips with his tongue, Harry stood up from the couch. "We should probably get back, I'm sure it seems rude that we've been gone so long."</p>
<p>"Actually, I think I should go home. I know Father will expect an explanation where the gold for Tori's treatments came from."</p>
<p>"Right, that makes sense. Bye Daphne."</p>
<p>She smiled, before tossing a pinch of Floo powder into the fire. "Bye Harry."</p>
<p>He stared into the fire for another moment, before turning to head out to the party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. XX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XX</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>July 30, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>Daphne emerged from the fireplace at Verdant Hills, her family manor, moments before her mother and father stepped out of the fireplace after her.</p>
<p>"We just returned from taking Astoria to St. Mungo's. The healers said it is unlikely she'll be up for visitors until tomorrow, given the urgent need for treatments right now."</p>
<p>She nodded, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was not a long wait.</p>
<p>"The healers also said that her treatments have been paid in full for the next two months. Where did you get the money, Daphne?" Her father's tone was light, as though they were discussing what to have for dinner.</p>
<p>"It was Harry."</p>
<p>"Harry Potter?" She couldn't recall her father ever sounding so surprised. Daphne looked at him seeing a horrified look flash by his face, replaced by an expression that she struggled to identify. <em>'Was that shame?'</em></p>
<p>"Yes. He had been on holiday with his family for much of the summer, and was unaware of the events that took place at the start of the month. When he heard about what Tori's chances were without the treatments, he insisted on paying."</p>
<p>"I see." Lucas abruptly walked to the liquor cabinet, removed a bottle of scotch, and left the room. The confusion on Cecily's face matched that of her daughter, before she quickly schooled her features and gestured for Daphne to take a seat.</p>
<p>"I can't recall ever being so proud of you, Daphne. Especially after all of your recent rebelliousness, I had despaired of you ever being anything but your father's daughter." She gave Daphne the most affectionate look that she could ever recall seeing on her mother. "Aunt Druella always bragged to your grandmother that it was her daughter that landed the Malfoy fortune; oh, how I wish that bitch were still alive to see how <em>my</em> daughter was the one to wrap the Boy-Who-Lived around her finger, and at twelve years old, no less!"</p>
<p>Daphne recoiled at the sheer ecstasy her mother expressed at the thought of her deceiving Harry. "It wasn't like that, not at all!"</p>
<p>For the first time in years, Cecily walked to Daphne and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "Of course not, my dear," she said, her dark blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "I understand it was just an act of generosity, from one 'friend' to another." Cecily tried and failed to contain her chuckles, the cruelty in her words not affecting the perfectly feminine pitch of her tinkling laughter.</p>
<p>Daphne was stunned into speechlessness at the exuberance that her mother emoted. Not that Cecily minded, as she continued speaking without giving her daughter's silence a second thought. "What would you like to do, honey? We can do anything you like! Why not go shopping? I'll buy you something so lovely that boys in their Seventh Year will be picking their jaws up off the floor come the equinox celebration!"</p>
<p>"But our vaults are empty, after everything that happened with-"</p>
<p>Cecily waved her hand as though shoo-ing away such concerns. "Your father made an arrangement with the Malfoys, to obtain a tidy sum of gold in exchange for nothing more than a single memory. He finalized the deal just this morning, in fact."</p>
<p>"Harry practically gave me every Galleon he had, Mother!" Daphne's face went pale as ash, a wave of nausea passing over her.</p>
<p>"Did he really?" Cecily giggled again. "Even I never could have managed that when I was your age. You are an exceptional gi- no. An exceptional young woman." She squeezed her daughter's shoulders in pride.</p>
<p>Daphne's mind was awhirl with the emotion of the day. From her sheer desperation, begging Madam Longbottom on her hands and knees to no avail; to Harry rescuing her like a hero straight out of the adventure novels that bear his name; reassurance at the knowledge that Astoria had a fighting chance of living to see her tenth birthday; and the unexpected and weird, but strangely welcome affection from her always distant mother.</p>
<p>It had been the worst summer of her life, watching Astoria waste away. The relief she felt was nearly as staggering as the fear she'd been living with for the last month. It was all just too much for the young girl.</p>
<p>Daphne hesitantly returned Cecily's embrace, enjoying the physical affection so rarely present from her parents. She could hate herself tomorrow, after all. "Sure, that sounds like fun... Mum."</p>
<p>Cecily pulled away for a moment, as if to gauge whether or not she was being sarcastic; detecting none, her smile grew broader and she led Daphne back towards the fireplace, planning aloud where they could make reservations for dinner.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Well? I can't believe you don't have anything to say!"</p>
<p>"What do you expect, Hannah? Besides, I didn't see it; neither of us know for sure what's going on."</p>
<p>"They were kissing in the parlor! Nobody saw either one of them the whole afternoon until I caught them." She stood, arms crossed expectantly. "Well?"</p>
<p>"'Well', what, Hannah?"</p>
<p>"What's your plan going to be? You can't tell me that after everything that happened last year that you're not upset over Harry getting together with Daphne."</p>
<p>Susan, trying to undo her hair from the ornate braid that Hannah had prepared earlier, gave up and looked at her friend's reflection in the mirror. "It's exactly because of last year that I'm not upset. We're Second Years, it's not like they've signed a betrothal contract."</p>
<p>Hannah's skeptical expression didn't waver. "Right. And that's why you spent most of last year mooning over him."</p>
<p>Susan blushed lightly, but kept her gaze steady. "I like Harry," when Hannah rolled her eyes, she continued to prevent any interruptions. "And because I do, I'm not going to do anything."</p>
<p>"And what if you lose your chance? It seemed like you two were pretty chummy during Eastre. Maybe it's worth reminding him of that."</p>
<p>"Hannah, two things will happen. Either Harry and Daphne walk around the Black Lake and hold hands a few times, maybe snog a bit and that's it – which, for the record, is the most likely outcome. We're twelve years old, after all." She tugged at the intertwined braids again, wincing as she did.</p>
<p>"Or?"</p>
<p>Her hands paused, and Susan thought about that rushing green light heading for her, about Harry stepping from behind his defenses and promising to protect her. "Or he and Daphne stick it out, and I do everything in my power to make sure she makes him the happiest wizard in Britain. It's the least I can do after what he's done for me."</p>
<p>Susan slipped her dress off, the green dress that she'd picked out to match Harry's eyes, and put on a a pair of pajamas. "I'm tired. I think I'll head back to Auntie's."</p>
<p>"Suz, she's not home. I saw you try to fire-call her earlier. If you want to be alone, you've got your room here. Why go sit in an empty manor?"</p>
<p>"It's fine. I just want to sleep in my own bed tonight. I'll see you later, Hannah."</p>
<p>She worriedly watched Susan leave the room and head to the parlor. Maybe her Mum would have some advice on how to cheer up her surrogate sister.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was well past midnight when Amelia Bones reached for her mug of coffee, grimacing when her fingers wrapped around the cold ceramic surface. She drank it anyway. '<em>How many cups of this sludge have I drank today?' </em>Her secretary, who'd long since gone home, wasn't available to brew another pot and the Ministry elves had never figured out how to make a good cup of coffee.</p>
<p>The fireplace flared, and Albus Dumbledore stepped out. "Good evening Amelia. Or are we able to say 'morning', yet?"</p>
<p>"I don't think it matters much at this point."</p>
<p>"Spending your days arguing before the Wizengamot doesn't leave much time for your DMLE duties, does it?" He peered at the straight-backed chair in front her desk, waving his wand to transfigure it into his preferred floral chintz-patterned recliner.</p>
<p>"No, it doesn't. I actually find myself admiring you for holding down three positions for so long."</p>
<p>"Delegation, my dear, not hard work, is the root of all successful people. Now, I'm sure you're busy enough as it is. Have you reconsidered my requests?"</p>
<p>"That's not why I asked you here. You're going to unite your Conservative faction into backing the Muggle Protection Act. I know most of them support it, anyway."</p>
<p>"And why would I do that?"</p>
<p>"I had a very illuminating fire-call with Augusta Longbottom this afternoon. Plying your mind magic against an underage Heir from a Noble House? Congratulations, you've graduated from muggle-baiting to assault, Albus."</p>
<p>"And I assume that you'll make this go away if the Muggle Protection Act passes?"</p>
<p>"That's right."</p>
<p>Dumbledore smiled genially. "Blackmail is beneath you, Amelia. Unfortunately, I recently spoke with Augusta, and she's agreed that it's best that the entire matter be handled privately."</p>
<p>"Did she. And what did it take for you to gain that remarkable favor?"</p>
<p>"The fees for Frank and Alice Longbottom's care for the next year will come from my vault."</p>
<p>"Bribery is beneath you, Albus."</p>
<p>He chuckled, summoning a Ministry elf and asking for a cup of tea. "And so we've come full circle. Now, perhaps there's a deal to be made between us? You want this bill passed, and I want information that can only be securely obtained from your office."</p>
<p>"I notice you haven't considered asking our esteemed Minister for help."</p>
<p>Accepting his tea from the elf, who subsequently popped away, Albus gave her an amused glance with an eyebrow raised. They both laughed.</p>
<p>"I'll consider it. I'm curious, though, what changed your mind about this bill. Arthur told me it was you that requested it be shelved. I recall you being a vociferous proponent of it."</p>
<p>"The timing didn't seem to meet the political climate."</p>
<p>"Arthur says that you asked him during Yule. I seem to recall some uncomfortable sessions in the Wizengamot for you during that time."</p>
<p>Dumbledore leaned forward, placing his now-empty cup on to Amelia's desk, where it vanished seconds later. "I'm sure you're reading too much into this. Regardless, I've made my offer and now must take my leave. Good morning, Amelia." He walked to her fireplace, threw a pinch of Floo powder, and left the office.</p>
<p>By Merlin, she hated politicking.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>August 1, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>"I never imagined... and this has been here for hundreds of years? Right under our noses?"</p>
<p>"Yep. The Ministry of Magic is somewhere in London also, though I've never been."</p>
<p>"It's all rather marvelous. Look at all these shops! Where shall we go first?"</p>
<p>Harry was acting almost sullen, as though he wished he could be anywhere but shopping with her. "Gringotts. The bank."</p>
<p>Diane sighed. "Harry, I know you'd rather be here with Sam-"</p>
<p>"It's not that. Really, Mum. Come, it's this way." The two walked to the ornate marble building, slowing now and again to account for Diane's rubbernecking at innocent, everyday acts of magic. She gawked at the goblins staffing the bank as they waited in line.</p>
<p>"Key please."</p>
<p>Harry handed it over from the chain around his neck, seeming unsurprised when the teller told him his vault had defaulted. They followed the directions that the teller provided to go to the Delinquent Accounts Office, with Harry frantically explaining the situation to Diane in hushed tones.</p>
<p>"So you spent your inheritance on medical treatment for your friend's sister? Harry... you really should have spoken with us first. You're very sweet, but that was extremely irresponsible."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"We'll discuss this further with Norm when we get home. For now, let's see what kind of a mess we're in."</p>
<p>Entering the office, they approached the sole goblin that occupied it. "Harry Potter, Vault 687. Defaulted on a charge of 750 Galleons for a year's tuition at Hogwarts. Your balance stands at negative 293 Galleons, including the twenty Galleon penalty for lacking sufficient funds for a payment." The goblin peered over the parchment he was reading from, glaring at Harry. "That penalty will continue monthly until your debt is settled, Mr. Potter. Your vault access is suspended, pending a year's payment of vault fees, upfront, to ensure that your... fiscal irresponsibility will not continue."</p>
<p>"Very well. May I have a moment to speak with my son?" The goblin nodded, the smile on his face showing that he was savoring their distress like one would a fine wine. "Harry, I can't think of any other way except for Norm and I to pay the balance."</p>
<p>"Mum, no! That's..." Harry frantically did the math in his head. "almost 15,000 pounds!"</p>
<p>Diane's jaw dropped. Apparently Sam had not shared the currency conversion rate with them. "We uh, we may be able to cash in some investments. Norm has money from his mother's life insurance payout."</p>
<p>"No! It's not right. This is my fault." He looked back at the goblin. "What happens if I close my vault?"</p>
<p>The goblin's eyes narrowed, a wicked-looking curved dagger appearing in his hand. "If you are no longer a Gringotts client, then all debts must be paid in full before you leave this building." Harry, despite his youth, had faced much worse than an angry goblin. His expression didn't change at all, which was disappointing to the small creature. "Did the tellers explain the nature of your trust vault?"</p>
<p>"I know that there is another, the main Potter vault, but that I can't access it until I am 17."</p>
<p>"Or until you or another of Potter blood attain the level of regency for your House, yes. Your trust vault refills to 5,000 Galleons every year, on the last day of the Hogwarts term, per the conditions your parents set. The 20 Galleon penalty repeats every month your account is in default, so by the time your vault refills, your charges will be more than GG200."</p>
<p>"More than?"</p>
<p>"That's 10,000 pounds of fees!" Diane was stunned.</p>
<p>"Gringotts is a bank, we charge interest. Now, the year's maintenance fee that you would be required to pay upfront only adds up to 35 Galleons."</p>
<p>"Bringing his total obligations to?"</p>
<p>"GG528."</p>
<p>"Harry, how much is each Galleon converted to pounds exactly?"</p>
<p>"One Galleon to fifty pounds."</p>
<p>Diane gave a light moan and sat back in her chair.</p>
<p>"All right, I understand my debts. I'll find the gold that I owe." He stood from his chair. "Are we free to go?"</p>
<p>That dangerous smile returned to the goblin's face. "Of course. Don't forget, Mr. Potter, Gringotts <em>always</em> collects on its debts. I hope you aren't thinking of attempting to run."</p>
<p>Once more dismissing the goblin's threats, Harry helped Diane to her feet and led the shocked woman out of the bank.</p>
<p>"Harry, I never knew... 30,000 pounds, my god... I don't know where we'll find the money."</p>
<p>"You don't need to. My trust vault will pay the fines next year when it refills."</p>
<p>"And what about Hogwarts? Your tuition has to be paid."</p>
<p>Harry looked around the bustling streets of Diagon Alley, full of school shoppers going to and fro, collecting their requisite supplies. "We never told you, but there's a lot about the MACUSA that is really ugly and horrible."</p>
<p>Diane <em>knew</em> that Sam had been holding information back! "What do you mean? What does that have to do with anything?"</p>
<p>"The Headmaster at Ilvermorny offered me a full ride – tuition, fees, and supplies included. I have the offer and application in my trunk at home."</p>
<p>"You can't go to school in America, Harry! How would you get there? And Norm and I don't have the proper visas to even seek work in the States."</p>
<p>Harry's face twisted like he'd bit into a lemon. "I think they'd send me an international portkey. You guys would stay here, the MACUSA is way too dangerous for muggles. I don't think I'd be able to come back for breaks, though."</p>
<p>"No! Why don't we just find you a school in our world? You can keep practicing your magic with Sam, like a self-study."</p>
<p>He shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. The Statute of Secrecy was the first thing we learned in history class; any muggleborn student that abandons their magical education prior to completing their Ordinary Wizarding Levels has their magic bound and the student's and their family's memories wiped."</p>
<p>"Good heavens!"</p>
<p>"It's all right. It's just a year, Mum, I'm sure I'll be able to come back to Hogwarts after that."</p>
<p>"Okay, slow down, Harry. We'll talk this over with Norm, there's no need to make any decisions just yet. We've got some time."</p>
<p>Harry nodded slowly. That was true. They trudged back towards the Leaky Cauldron, neither up for much conversation, when someone called out for him.</p>
<p>"Susan? Hi, how are you?" As was typical, the Hufflepuff was accompanied by Hannah.</p>
<p>"Good! I shouldn't be surprised to see you, but I'm still glad we ran into you. You aren't done with your shopping, are you?" she asked, noting the lag of any bags or packages with the two. "Hi, I'm Susan Bones."</p>
<p>"Sorry, I should have introduced you. This is my mum, Diane Malone. Well, soon to be Diane Peters." She shook hands with the two girls, who exchanged a look at Harry calling her 'mum'.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Harry's told me a great deal about you both; especially you, Susan." Both Harry and Susan's face lit up in vibrant blushes. "Are you here with your parents?"</p>
<p>Hannah replied, "We both came with my father. He stopped into Slug &amp; Jiggers to discuss their next order. Our family business supplies them with most of their potions ingredients." She added, for Harry and Diane's benefit.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see," Diane replied, a bit disappointed she wasn't able to meet the parents of Harry's friends.</p>
<p>"We were just going to Flourish and Blott's for our book list, you have to come with us. Gilderoy Lockhart is having a book signing!"</p>
<p>Harry didn't particularly care, nor did he recognize the author's name that had them so excited, but Diane gestured for him to go along with the girls. He needed to be around friends with after the way their morning had gone.</p>
<p>The bookstore was packed. There was a large crowd waiting when they arrived, so many that the numbers spilled outside. A large cheer erupted at the arrival of an extraordinarily handsome blonde-haired man. His smile was like a spotlight, blinding every witch whose gaze he met, and he shook hands with and waved at the crowd as he passed through the entrance to the store.</p>
<p>"Let's see if we can get closer! Come on you guys!" Susan gave Harry a small smile at her friend's exuberance, but nonetheless followed her, worming their way through the crowd to the front, where Lockhart had climbed onto an elevated stage.</p>
<p>"Thank you, thank you! I can't tell you the enormous gratitude I feel to see so many fine wizards and witches taking an interest in the actions of a humble adventurer such as myself." Lockhart spoke with the ease and eloquence of a famous movie star. "I've been assured by Mr. Blott that this store has enough copies for every customer of my autobiography, <em>Magical Me</em>, which includes experiences never before told to the public." He paused allowing the wild applause to wash over him for nearly a full minute before holding his hands up to quiet the crowd.</p>
<p>"What you don't know is that- my word, could it be?" Lockhart jumped off the stage, grasping Harry's arm and practically yanking the boy back onto the stage with him. "Harry Potter, everyone! I invited Mr. Potter here today so that Britain's favored son could learn, along with all of you dear friends, that he – along with every other student – would not only be getting <em>Magical Me</em>, they'll also be getting the real me. I have, as of last week, accepted the position of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts!"</p>
<p>This time the applause was deafening, the roar of the crowd continuing unabated for several minutes. Lockhart himself seemed powerless to quiet them, as he tried several times unsuccessfully to settle them down. Finally, the noise reduced to a low hum. "Now, I promised I would read the introduction to my new book, and so I shall. I will also personally sign every copy that is purchased here today, should you desire. Before I begin, though, I promised young Harry that I would arrange a few advanced lessons for him. Just a moment, friends!" Lockhart pulled Harry behind the bright purple curtain on the stage, while the store's proprietor called out for calm and for the crowd to arrange themselves in an orderly fashion.</p>
<p>Harry jerked his arm out of Lockhart's grasp. "What was that about? Who in the bloody hell are you?"</p>
<p>"Harry Potter, as I live and breathe. I don't suppose you have any idea what an opportunity this is, do you?"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? Why did you pull me back here? My mum is waiting for me, you know."</p>
<p>Lockhart leaned down to eye level with Harry, his 'magazine cover' smile turning to a feral grin. "I've read about you, you know. Stuck with muggles, no idea about our culture or our world. You don't have any idea what kind of influence you could wield as the Boy-Who-Lived, do you? If I had the advantages you do, I'd be the richest wizard in the world by now!"</p>
<p>"Get off of me- wait, what do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Oh? You find the idea of wealth appealing, don't you? There's nothing like it, Harry. Do you know how much I made off of my last book? So many Galleons I could have filled enough tubs to bathe in gold in a different one every day of the week!"</p>
<p>"Bully for you, but I don't see how that helps me."</p>
<p>"Relax, Harry, relax."</p>
<p>"You don't understand, Mr.-"</p>
<p>"Professor, Harry, remember? I'll be your DADA teacher this year."</p>
<p>Biting back his annoyance, Harry continued. "Okay, Professor, but as it stands I won't be coming to Hogwarts. I don't have the Galleons to pay for tuition or school supplies."</p>
<p>Lockhart was perplexed at the news of Harry's financial distress, but seized the opportunity that presented itself to him. "How much?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"How much do you owe Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>"293 Galleons for tuition. I don't know how much for supplies."</p>
<p>Lockhart removed his wand and summoned a small booklet, along with a quill and inkpot. "And If I were to make that problem go away?"</p>
<p>"Why would you do that? What's in it for you?"</p>
<p>"What's in it for <em>us</em>, Harry. Just go along with me when we go back out there. Big smiles, happy waves, and I'll make us so much money that instead of paying off debts, you'll be paying Gringotts to double, no triple the size of your vault! Agreed?"</p>
<p>As slimy as this man seemed, Harry couldn't deny he was obviously successful. "Agreed."</p>
<p>Lockhart signed something in the booklet with a flourish, tearing the page out and handing it to Harry. "Here. This is a Gringotts draft for GG350. That should be more than enough to pay for your tuition and get your supplies." He looked Harry up and down critically. "Hair is okay, glasses are fashionable, oh. You must have grown over the summer. Just a mo'." He quickly wrote another slip, this one for 60 Galleons. "Go to Twilfitt and Tatting's, get yourself some acromantula silk robes. Silver. You'll need them this year. Now, let's get back out there. Remember, positive vibes, big smiles."</p>
<p>They emerged from the curtain to renewed applause. "Thank you, friends! I was merely checking with young Harry whether or not he and I should let you fine people be the first to know our little secret." The crowd hushed expectantly. "You see, since Harry reentered our world following his tragic absence, he has been under my tutelage. That's right, I, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Third Class, member of the Dark Force Defense League, have taken on the Boy-Who-Lived as my apprentice!"</p>
<p>Harry practically felt his robes billow at the sonic output from the crowd's cheers. A nudge from Lockhart reminded him to wave and 'smile big'. It went on for several minutes, with Lockhart this time making no move to quiet them. He made a big show of putting a fatherly arm over Harry's shoulder, posing for multiple cameras that suddenly appeared amongst the crowd.</p>
<p>Eventually, the gathered witches and wizards settled down. "I know that Harry probably thought that today couldn't get better, but I'm sure hearing the joy from all of you fine wizards and witches was as exciting for him as it was for me. As my apprentice, I of course will provide him with a free set of the Second Year booklist," Mr. Blott, the proprietor, raised his eyebrows but reluctantly nodded. "even though after a year of corresponding with me has left him much more advanced than this material." Lockhart gave an exaggerated wink to the crowd, really hamming it up. "Run along for the rest of your supplies, Harry, we'll meet a bit later. "Now! Who's first for their autograph?"</p>
<p>Harry hopped off the stage with his new books, seeing stars in Hannah's eyes and a strangely disappointed look in Susan's. He gave them a quick wave, slipping through the crowd thanks to a distraction caused by a fist fight near the entrance between Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy, meeting Diane just outside the bookstore.</p>
<p>"What was that about, Harry?"</p>
<p>"That was a business deal, Mum. Come on, let's go back to Gringotts and settle my debt."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter XXI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXI</strong>
</p>
<p>"Daphne! You don't always have to bring me flowers, you know!"</p>
<p>The elder sister placed the vase on the bedstand, and leaned over to give Astoria a kiss on the forehead. "Hush. How do you feel?"</p>
<p>Astoria gave a toothy smile, but didn't sit up. "Still a little weak, but better than before." Daphne remembered her younger sister's sweaty, trembling form in her bedroom at their manor, and nodded firmly.</p>
<p>"That's a start. Hopefully you'll be up and moving around in no time."</p>
<p>"Yea. Never thought I'd miss that chair, but being stuck in bed like this is so much worse!" She looked towards the door, trying to get a glimpse around Daphne. "Are Mum and Dad coming?"</p>
<p>"Not today, Tori." Sitting on the edge of the bed, she took one of her sister's hands in her own. "Father has been working in his study all day," code for nursing a hangover, "and Mother wasn't sure if you would be up to visitors yet." In reality, Cecily was entertaining Lydia Carrow and had not inquired into Astoria's condition.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay."</p>
<p>"I thought you might like to write to Harry. You know, he wrote to you when he got back from his holiday trip."</p>
<p>Tori perked up. "He did?"</p>
<p>"He did. You were, um, you probably don't remember, but I read it to you."</p>
<p>Her sister gasped. "You read my mail!"</p>
<p>Daphne couldn't help but laugh at Astoria's outraged expression. "Yes, well, in any case I brought a quill and parchment. Would you like to dictate a note to him?"</p>
<p>"Sure!" And with that, Astoria rattled off an exuberant note full of questions about Harry's trip, what he liked about America, the puppy he'd conjured for her, and that she'd like him to come visit her. It wasn't long after she'd finished, '<em>Love, your best friend, Astoria', </em>that a healer arrived in the room with Tori's next round of potions.</p>
<p>Daphne stayed and held her sister's hand until the young girl drifted to sleep, before pulling up a chair next to the bed. She placed Astoria's letter in envelope but did not seal it, instead setting it next to the flowers on the nightstand. Removing a fresh sheet of parchment from her robes, Daphne began to write her own letter to Harry.</p>
<p>Anxiety bubbled deep within her. How could she admit that she hadn't, actually, needed his money? Why should he believe her ignorance about her father's dealings? '<em>He'll think I was manipulating him the whole time.' </em>It's what she would think if she were in his shoes.</p>
<p>She looked down at the parchment, where a sizable ink blot was expanding from where her quill pressed, motionless against the parchment. Setting her parchment aside, she sealed the envelope containing Astoria's letter. She couldn't face him, even through a letter. Not yet.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>August 17, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>Norm set the table for five, pondering the need for a larger dining room table, while watching the ongoing stalemate in the kitchen with one eye. Harry stood sullenly, arms crossed and leaning against the refrigerator while Diane cooked at the stove.</p>
<p>"You can't ignore me forever. Your professor is supposed to arrive in a few minutes, you might as well get used to talking again now." Harry didn't respond. "Sweetheart, you know I am proud of how independent you are, and your determination to take care of things on your own, but we're a family now. You have to get used to us having a say in your life."</p>
<p>Marveling at his fiancée's understanding of their adoptive son, Norm came back into the kitchen for glassware just in time to see Harry sigh and uncross his arms. "I get that, Mum, but I don't like the idea of wizards knowing where we live. I could have just as easily met him at his home."</p>
<p>"Harry, we don't want you to go to a stranger's home without us having a chance to meet them first. If this professor of yours wants to meet with you before school starts, he can do so here, in our home."</p>
<p>"I went to Neville's, and Hannah's too!"</p>
<p>"Well those were parties. There were other people there. It's different."</p>
<p>The boy huffed and pulled at his collar. "What time is Sam coming?"</p>
<p>"Should be here any minute now!" Norm called from the dining room. Just then, there was a loud <em>CRACK</em> and the sound of shattering glass.</p>
<p>Harry dashed in from the kitchen, joining Norm in gaping at the sight before them. Gilderoy Lockhart stood perched on their table, having smashed half the settings Norm had just put out, dressed in vivid gold colored robes. Not giving a single thought to the destroyed dishes, he hopped off the table and immediately began pumping Norm's hand in an energetic handshake.</p>
<p>"Gilderoy Lockhart, Professor Emeritus at Hogwarts, Order of Merlin Third Class, Dark Force Defense League member, at your service."</p>
<p>"Er, Norm Peters, pleasure to meet you, Professor. Won't you take a seat?" He turned to Harry, seeing the boy had already returned with the broom and dustpan. "Thanks, Harry."</p>
<p>"What's this? Oh, my apologies. Apparition to a new location can be rather tricky, after all. Put away your tools, young Harry, and let me explain to you the wonder and glory of the <em>reparo</em> charm!" The doorbell rang, sparing Norm from listening to Lockhart's explanation of the magical theory behind the spell, most of which sounded half-baked even to Norm.</p>
<p>"Hi Sam. Come on in."</p>
<p>"That's the guy?" Sam asked, speaking in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>"Yea. Seems like a real character."</p>
<p>The two men, joined by Diane from the kitchen door, watched while Lockhart wildly gestured with his wand, crying out '<em>REPARO!' </em>at such a volume that Norm wondered if the neighbors would comment. Still, the dishes that Lockhart had smashed began to piece back together, taking their original shape minus several cracks and chips, and, in the case of one wine glass, missing the stem entirely.</p>
<p>"Well, it's a rather intricate spell." Lockhart said, taking in the... sort of repaired dishes and glassware. "Hello there, my dear, didn't notice you when I arrived, although now I'm wondering how that's even possible." Giving Diane an extended kiss on the back of her hand, Lockhart showed off the smile that was a five-time <em>Witch Weekly</em> winner. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Profess-"</p>
<p>"Yes, Professor Lockhart, I heard. I'm Diane Malone, Norman's fiancée."</p>
<p>Lockhart's smile didn't lessen even fractionally. "And who's this chap? Another relative?"</p>
<p>"Sam Chambers, a friend of the family. That was a very interesting display, Professor."</p>
<p>"Oh, the charm?" Sam 'hmm'-ed in response. "Nothing too complicated, I assure you. I imagine you must be quite curious about magic, given that Harry is only one year into his education."</p>
<p>Sam's polite smile widened for only a moment. "Yes, that was quite remarkable. I hear that you'll be teaching Defense this year?"</p>
<p>"Yes, old Albus practically begged me to take the position. Rather embarrassing, I don't mind telling you, to have him go on and on about my qualifications. I think I was ready to accept just out of modesty, really!" He took a seat at the table at Norm's invitation, continuing, "Despite what happened to that unfortunate Quirrell character, being such a humble man I could not rightly refuse the Headmaster's request."</p>
<p>"Quirrell? That was one of your professors from last year, wasn't it?" Harry had gone very still at Diane's question, the pitcher of water in his hand perched an inch off the table. Getting no response, she turned back to their guest. "What was so unfortunate about him, Professor?"</p>
<p>"I'd have thought Harry would have mentioned it. The poor man was killed last year, just before Yule Break." The water pitcher was safely on the table, though ripples began appearing in the liquid's placid surface. Harry studiously avoided his parents' suddenly penetrating gazes. "I heard from a particularly chatty Auror trainee that he'd somehow been decapitated. Still, there are worse ways to go." Lockhart gave an exaggerated sniff, turning once more to Diane. "What is that delightfully appetizing smell? I can tell I'm in for a meal to remember this evening!"</p>
<p>Neither Norm and Diane reacted to Lockhart's final comment, the two putting together the pieces of Lockhart's admission and Harry's behavior over winter break. Sam rubbed his forehead, already feeling a stress headache coming on. "I don't doubt that you're right, Professor."</p>
<p>Dinner went smoothly, thanks in large part to Gilderoy filling every available moment of silence with his many experiences as an adventurer. By the time Norm poured a glass of after-dinner sherry for their guest, everyone was ready to get down to the business of the visit.</p>
<p>"So Harry tells us that he's accepted the position as your apprentice. Can you elaborate on what exactly that means?"</p>
<p>Lockhart took a deep gulp of the fortified wine. "Certainly. Much of what Harry will be doing is assisting me at various society events. Being in rather high demand following my latest exploits and book release, there are several engagements that I will require his assistance at this year."</p>
<p>"What sort of assistance can Harry provide?"</p>
<p>"Fill me up, if you will, you do make for a delightful barkeep, Norman." Lockhart sipped at his refill this time. "Harry will offer the people of Magical Britain a glimpse at the future shining light of our society, appearing as he will alongside the <em>current</em> one, of course. It is a morale building exercise, you see; following the awful times that led to Harry's exile to your world, the people needed a champion to give them feelings of safety, of security. I, naturally, fit that role perfectly. Harry, as my apprentice, will gain the necessary skills to take my place once he reaches his majority."</p>
<p>Sam asked the next question. "Will you be instructing him on magic, as well? Harry benefited a great deal from one-on-one instruction last year."</p>
<p>"Absolutely! Why, I guarantee that by the solstice Harry will be at a Third, no a Fourth Year level! With my instruction, and his aptitude, the sky is the limit." He held out his glass for a third sherry. "If I may ask, how did Harry come to reside with you lovely people?"</p>
<p>"My relatives were unable to properly care for me. Norm and Diane take good care of me." The tone of Harry's voice left no room for reply.</p>
<p>"Professor, what of the gold that you gave to Harry? Will he have to pay that back? Are apprentices paid in the magical world?"</p>
<p>His face slightly flushed from the alcohol, Lockhart shook his head emphatically. "It is my duty to provide for my apprentice's education and training. Harry's efforts at my side will more than compensate for that trifle bit of coin I provided him. In fact, he stands to profit quite a deal from his work with me."</p>
<p>"Yes, Professor. You were rather clear about that when we talked in the bookshop. How will my duties translate to profit?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Just one more, if you don't mind, my good man, and then hide the bottle! No matter how much I pester you!" While Norm refilled his glass once more, Lockhart blearily smiled at Harry. "It is just as I said. You're a symbol, Harry, of an end to darker times. There are many people that would benefit from meeting you. I will, as your guide through Britain's upper echelon, fas- facilitate those introductions." Lockhart was feeling the sherry.</p>
<p>"Well that sounds rather harmless." Sam, like everyone at the table, sensed the night winding down.</p>
<p>"Wonderful!" Lockhart stood from the table, profusely thanking everyone for the meal and hospitality. "Harry, I'll see you on September the first!" He spun in a quick circle. Nothing happened. "Right. I suppose I should take the Knight Bus. Perhaps just a touch more of that very excellent sherry before I go...?" While Norm sorted out Lockhart, Harry stood to begin gathering the dishes.</p>
<p>"Harry. Please stay at the table. I'd like to talk to you." Diane's voice brooked no argument. He reluctantly sat back down. "This professor from last year. You saw him die, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Diane, really, do you think this is the ti-"</p>
<p>Her eyes never leaving Harry's form, Diane interrupted. "Sam, thanks for coming tonight, but I'd like to speak with my son. Norm, Sam's leaving." Coming back from the door to a suddenly tense atmosphere at the table, Norm took in Harry's defensive posture, Diane's single-minded focus, and Sam's obvious discomfort.</p>
<p>"Right. Harry, I'd love to have a chance to catch up with Hedwig tomorrow. G'night, Diane, thanks for the meal." Harry acknowledged his rather unsubtle request with a nod, and Sam left the apartment.</p>
<p>"Harry," her voice was softer this time. "We need you to tell us. Something obviously happened; Norm and I both saw it over Christmas, even if we didn't know the reason why." She waited, while Harry battled with himself over what say.</p>
<p>"I... I try not to think about it."</p>
<p>"Well, you know what they say about carrying a heavy load, don't you? It's easier to do with a team effort." Norm thought he'd try his hand at a softer approach. Harry met his eyes for a second, then sighed.</p>
<p>"It started after my personal lessons one night, when this girl, Hermione, came running up the corridor towards me..." Harry slowly told the story of the night beneath the Third Floor Corridor, while Diane's face grew more and more horrified and Norm's fists clenched so hard he was sure he'd draw blood soon. By the time he got to the part about finishing Quirrell, Diane could take no more and rushed around the table to embrace him.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell us, Harry? My god, this is not the sort of thing you keep to yourself!"</p>
<p>"I just... I-I thought it would be best if I stuffed it in a box and packed it away. I don't want to be sad when I'm around you."</p>
<p>Neither of them noticed Norm stiffen at Harry's response. Diane, arms around her son, understood the hidden message tucked away in Harry's words. "You thought we wouldn't want you if we knew? Oh Harry, how could you possibly think that? Norm and I are never going to leave you, do you understand?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded, somewhat drained from reliving that event. "Is it all right if I go to bed?"</p>
<p>"Sure. If you need anything, we'll be up for awhile."</p>
<p>"Okay. Goodnight Mum, 'night Dad."</p>
<p>After Harry left the room, Diane regarded Norm, who had barely moved a muscle since Harry had finished his story. "Can you believe that? Eleven years old and having to save the lives of his classmates. Eleven years old and having to fend off a psychotic killer."</p>
<p>Norm barely acknowledged her words, instead grinding out in a soft voice, "He knew."</p>
<p>"What? Knew what?"</p>
<p>"Sam." Norm said. "Harry said he wanted to 'stuff it in a box and pack it away.' Sam's mother used to say that all the time when we were kids and Sam was upset about something. He knew what happened to Harry and he didn't tell us!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>September 1, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>"All right, kiddo. We expect all the usual letters and so forth. Plus, keep us updated what you get up to with Lockhart."</p>
<p>"Okay, will do." Harry gave Norm a hug. "Mum? You all right?"</p>
<p>Diane embraced him, muttering half to herself, "I wish you didn't have to go back there."</p>
<p>"It's okay, really. I'm all right, that was a one-time thing." This had been a frequent topic of discussion for the last few weeks.</p>
<p>"Okay." Diane sniffed, holding him at arm's length to look at him with watery eyes. "Just be safe, no matter what, okay? We love you."</p>
<p>"I will. I'll see you in a few months!" Harry took off through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, leaving Norm and Diane to turn away and head back towards their train. None of the them noticed, while they were making their farewells, an invisible outline of a disillusioned wizard standing next to the barrier. After Harry left, the outline shifted, and with a murmur of '<em>persequo'</em> cast a tracking charm at Norm's back.</p>
<p>Harry hurried on board the Express, eager to escape the crowd that, after several weeks of Lockhart's public relations efforts, looked at him as the second coming of Merlin. '<em>It's worse than the start of First Year,'</em> he grumbled to himself. Thankfully, the students didn't seem as impressed as their parents were, and his reception on the Express was not dissimilar from his other trips on the train.</p>
<p>Stowing his trunk in an empty compartment, Harry spent the rest of the ride visiting with Anthony Goldstein, his Ravenclaw dorm-mate, and stopping in to spend time with Susan, Hannah, Neville, and Hermione. Boarding the carriages to pull them to the castle, the students entered the Great Hall en masse to await the Sorting Ceremony.</p>
<p>Clapping politely as the final student joined their new House, Harry piled food onto his plate as the meal appeared on the table. Sorting Feasts were always a bit subdued, what with the need for students and faculty alike to reacclimate to the school year.</p>
<p>Harry waved to Morag and Mandy further down the table, where the two girls were sitting with the freshly Sorted First Years. He'd barely begun to dig in to the mouthwatering array of food when someone cleared their throat directly behind him.</p>
<p>"Harry, come along. We've got training to do!" Lockhart said, taking a moment to bask in the adoration coming from the students.</p>
<p>"But... what about dinner?"</p>
<p>"Not to worry, I'll ensure you're fed and watered. Now come along." He turned and walked towards the doors. Harry stood and hurried to catch up, accompanying Lockhart as they left the Great Hall and walked towards the grounds at a quick pace.</p>
<p>"Where are we going, Professor?"</p>
<p>"Just a little get-together that I was asked to attend. Nothing too formal, just a small gathering of influential people. Step lively now, Harry, our portkey goes off in less than five minutes and we must be outside the school's wards."</p>
<p>The two hustled off the grounds, waiting just outside the gates for Lockhart's portkey to activate. "Professor? What am I supposed to do when we get there?"</p>
<p>"I'll introduce you to the host, and I imagine he'll have many people he'll want you to meet. While you're doing that, I'll be working the room and finding us other opportunities." Any further questions Harry might have had were cut off with a jerk behind his navel, as the portkey transported him and Lockhart to an opulently furnished parlor.</p>
<p>"Gilderoy! And this must be Harry Potter." A large and rotund man with a bushy mustache was waiting for them. "So glad you could make it."</p>
<p>"As though I could turn down an invite from my favorite teacher. Harry, this is Horace Slughorn, formerly the Potions Professor at Hogwarts. He's been owling me practically daily since word broke that I'd taken you on as my apprentice."</p>
<p>A jovial smile adorning his round face, Slughorn nodded enthusiastically. "Indeed. Though I was as surprised as anyone to read about you working with Gilderoy, he and I have a long history that I was happy to exploit in order to meet you." Seeing the discomfort on the Ravenclaw's face, he quickly continued, "It's not what you think, at least not entirely. I was something of a mentor to your mother, you see. She was my favorite student, and I think she'd be happy to know that I was looking out for her son."</p>
<p>"You knew my my mother?" While James Potter was held in high regard in Magical Britain for fathering the Boy-Who-Lived, Lily Potter was more of a footnote. That is, when she was mentioned at all.</p>
<p>"I did. She was as dear to my heart as any student I met in nearly four decades of teaching. Let me tell you a few stories while I show you around. Should we find the time, there are so many people I'd like you to meet. Have you eaten yet?"</p>
<p>Lockhart loudly cleared his throat, drawing Slughorn's attention. "Oh, Gilderoy, of course. Nelly will see to the fee for your appearance. I believe that Marjorie Bletchley was eager to speak with you, if you find the time." A house elf appeared and passed a Gringotts draft slip to Lockhart, who tucked it into his robes with a gracious smile.</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir. Harry, enjoy yourself!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that week, Harry sat with the members of Neville's study group, trying to catch up on several essays he was behind on. It wasn't easy to focus, though, with Hannah asking a steady stream of questions about their new DADA Professor.</p>
<p>"There's really nothing to tell, Hannah."</p>
<p>"Come on, Harry, don't hold out on us! You've missed dinner the whole week while you've been working with him. What is he teaching you? Did you learn that curse that he used to subdue a whole pack of werewolves in <em>Wanderings with Werewolves</em>?"</p>
<p>"No." Harry didn't know how to tell her that, besides Slughorn's party, Lockhart had simply had him answering his fan mail for the last week. "Does anyone have their notes from History of Magic?"</p>
<p>"Here, Harry." Hermione passed him a sheaf of parchment, full of her neat and orderly script. "I have to admit, I was expecting a bit more from our first lesson with Professor Lockhart."</p>
<p>Neville grimaced, rubbing at the scratches left by the pixies. "I'll say."</p>
<p>While Hannah hotly defended their new Defense professor, Susan looked Harry over. She hadn't seen much of him since the term started, what with him missing most meals. She felt like she heard more about him from the <em>Prophet</em> than from Harry himself. "You're doing all right, though? He's not working you too hard?"</p>
<p>Harry looked up from Hermione's notes to meet Susan's light blue eyes. "It's not that big a deal, really."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>October 3, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>"Flint's really whipped the team into shape this season, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I think even with the new brooms, Diggory's got the edge over Malfoy." Blaise's gaze never left the pitch as the broom riders darted back and forth. "Speaking of, is it just me or has he actually been tolerable this year?"</p>
<p>"Actually, you're right. I don't think I've heard him reference his father since the term started. What do you think, Daphne?" Tracey got no response. "Daphne? By Morgana, she's at it again."</p>
<p>The girl in question jerked to attention. "What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."</p>
<p>"I'll say. I thought it was bad last year, but at least you talked to him back then."</p>
<p>"She trying to stare holes in Potter again?" Blaise asked, his eyes still on the Quidditch match.</p>
<p>"As usual. Really, Daphne, have some self-respect."</p>
<p>"Shut up, both of you. If all you're going to do is tease, then don't say anything at all." It had been a common point in their conversations over the last month.</p>
<p>"You didn't have any trouble talking to him last year. Are you intimidated now that he's Lockhart's apprentice or something?"</p>
<p>"Ha! Like that imbecile could teach anyone how to tie their own shoes, much less magic." Blaise had joined most of the male Hogwarts population in immediately tiring of their Defense Professor's antics, and the female students' defense of him.</p>
<p>In truth, Daphne kept hesitating in approaching Harry, to the point that she even actively avoided him when he sought her out. She knew it was unlikely that anyone had told him of her family's deception, but she couldn't stomach the thought of coming clean, nor of continuing the lie. '<em>It must have worked out, he's here at school, after all?'</em></p>
<p>At that moment, Harry was not, in fact, at school. As it was a Saturday, Lockhart had dragged him off on another excursion. As they walked through Diagon, Harry was given his first real lecture by his mentor.</p>
<p>"I know you've been frustrated over the last month that we've done little more than answer letters and attend private parties."</p>
<p>Harry thought it best to be silent, rather than honest.</p>
<p>"I remember being your age, wanting to be the greatest wizard since Merlin. But there's more to life than magical power." They paused as the owner of a bakery came running out, pressing a bag of pastries into Lockhart's hands with effusive thanks for his 'service to the Wizarding World.' "Do you see? Power doesn't equal respect. Here, have a pastry, Max makes the most enjoyable chocolate croissants."</p>
<p>The two ate in silence for a few moments, before Lockhart continued. "Just look at the three greatest wizards of this century – Grindelwald, Dumbledore, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. All were exceptional in strength and magical ability; all of them capable of legendary acts of wizardry. Yet what became of them?</p>
<p>"Dumbledore is a glorified schoolmarm who ineffectually plays at politics part time. Grindelwald is locked up in a prison, waiting to die. And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was reduced to a pile of ashes by a mere infant – no offense intended, of course. Do you see my point, Harry?"</p>
<p>He didn't. "Dumbledore is the strongest wizard in Britain, though. And Grindelwald, didn't he start a world war?"</p>
<p>"That is all true, yes. But I ask you to look beyond that, Harry. What influence do they have, after all of that? Grindelwald succeeded in killing unimaginable numbers of people, only for society to pick up right where it left off after he was defeated, his ideals relegated to the dustbin of history. Dumbledore, upon defeating him, wandered away to teach children how to turn matchsticks into needles. He might as well be standing on the sidelines given how his political opponents continue to dominate society. As for You-Know-Who, well," Lockhart looked around to ensure no one was listening closely. "The man was nothing but a murdering psychopath. There's no greatness in that."</p>
<p>They came to a stop in front of a small office. "So what's your point, sir?"</p>
<p>Lockhart led Harry up the steps to the building, pausing at the door. "I'm telling you that there's more to power than flashy spells. Look at me – a lowly half-blood, but I get invitations to every calendar event from the pureblood elite, no matter their politics. They can laugh at me behind my back, but none of them would dare say anything in public. Even in Britain, the will of the people carries weight, and the people love me, Harry. They love <em>us</em>."</p>
<p>Lesson complete, he opened the door and ushered Harry in to a small, cramped office. "Thaddeus, you old coot, how are you?" Despite Lockhart's greeting, the man inside was in his late 40s, barely older than Gilderoy himself. "Did you take care of what I asked?"</p>
<p>Thaddeus Perrault was a small-time publisher that had struck gold when, nearly a decade ago, he decided to take a risk and publish a book by a first time author, relatively unknown at that time. He had since built his business off the back of Lockhart's success. "Indeed, why else would I have asked you to meet? Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm Thaddeus Perrault, head of Perrault Publishing. Take a seat, would you?"</p>
<p>The two men cleared off the various papers and books off the chairs that faced Perrault's desk, and sat down. "Now, per your request, Gilderoy, I was able to sit down with the publishers of the Harry Potter Adventure series. It took a bit of wrangling, plus the implied threat of legal action from Mr. Potter here, but they've agreed to provide you with a portion of the royalties, and our firm with the rights to publish future stories about Harry."</p>
<p>"Wonderful! Do you hear that, Harry? Now it's just a matter of finding some new adventures to put in my next book. Any news on that front, Thad?"</p>
<p>"Well, there was that matter of the undiscovered archaeological site in the mid-east..."</p>
<p>"The one that killed the Zabini woman? Hard pass."</p>
<p>"Okay, well, there's a wizard that's been trying to get in touch with you for several weeks. Says he needs to meet with you for an urgent opportunity. I have his address here."</p>
<p>"Nice work, Thad. Send him an owl and tell him I'll arrive next Saturday at..." he withdrew a small planner from his robes and briefly consulted it. "Four o'clock. That's something else, to remember, Harry: part of being important is acting important. They work us into their schedule, not the other way around." He stood, and motioned Harry to do the same. "Let's head out, we've got to stop off at the children's wing at St. Mungo's before we return to the castle."</p>
<p>Perrault gave a polite cough. "There was that other issue on the agenda, Gilderoy." He slid an open folder across the desk in Harry's direction. "I'll need Harry's signature and a drop of blood to verify his permission to publish his book."</p>
<p>Harry's head whipped towards his professor. "What book?"</p>
<p>The easy smile Lockhart had on his face hardened slightly. "Of course, thanks for the timely reminder, Thad. Harry, we're simply planning to publish a brief summary of your apprenticeship from the last year."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? I've been working for you for two months, and we've hardly done anything."</p>
<p>"Well, yes, but it is really just covering what we <em>will </em>be doing. All very much in order, trust me."</p>
<p>Harry had a cross look on his face. "Shouldn't I get to read it before it gets published? Who is even writing it?"</p>
<p>Thaddeus replied, "We have a ghostwriter that handles this sort of thing. He'll meet with you and Gilderoy to understand what he'll be writing about, and then he expands off of that."</p>
<p>"All strictly on the up and up, I assure you. Remember, Harry, why you agreed to this in the first place. Book sales are a big part of that."</p>
<p>Harry's struggle visibly played out on his face. He felt like a phony, having what was ostensibly a book 'by' him that he hadn't even written. '<em>But it's not like there haven't been a bunch of people writing stories about me already,'</em> he reasoned. "If it's going to have my name on it, I want to have a bigger part than just one meeting."</p>
<p>Lockhart's smile reverted to its typical sunny disposition. "Absolutely, we'll make certain that happens. Now, off we go."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anthony's breathing finally evened out. Harry counted to one hundred in his head just to be sure, then gathered his invisibility cloak and some folded paper from his bag before sneaking quietly out of the room. Making his way down the stairs towards the entrance portal, he breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of an empty common room. It was always easier getting out when there were no older students up late studying.</p>
<p>He made his way towards the grounds at a leisurely pace, pondering which spells he would work on tonight. This was his third excursion into the Forbidden Forest. With Dumbledore keeping his distance after Neville's birthday, Harry was limited to what he managed to learn in his courses. Without personalized instruction for his abilities, he was stuck. It was after he got back from his trip to London with Lockhart that he decided he'd have to take matters into his own hands; Lockhart's lessons so far had been limited to politics and public relations. So, with Sam's printed list of spells and transfiguration ideas, he'd made his way out onto the grounds after curfew Sunday night and began to practice new spells.</p>
<p>After walking what he felt was a suitable distance into the forest, he removed his cloak and sat down in the dry, autumn grass. It was cool out, but not quiet. The forest seemed even more alive at night than it did in the day. He looked at the clear and moonless sky, letting the starlight wash over him while he <em>touched</em> his magic, rousing the power within him in an unfocused manner. Professor Batisseur, at Ilvermorny, had suggested this as a means of gaining greater control over his abilities. He breathed slowly and steadily, feeling the magic throughout his body, from his fingertips to his toes.</p>
<p>"Are you not going to do any magic this time?"</p>
<p>Harry's eyes flew open and he jerked into motion, rolling to his right and coming up on one knee with his hand extended and his eyes shimmering with ethereal light. A small, waifish girl with hair so blonde it seemed white in the darkness stood a handful of paces away.</p>
<p>"Who are you? How did you sneak up on me like that?"</p>
<p>"I'm Luna Lovegood, and I was following you."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I saw you out here two nights ago, doing some interesting magic. I followed you tonight, but you were just sitting here and I got bored."</p>
<p>"Are you a First Year? What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest to begin with?"</p>
<p>She sat down in the grass near where he had been moments ago. "Well, Moon Frogs can't be seen in the daytime, silly. Daddy told me stories about them from when he was at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Oh." Harry didn't know what Moon Frogs were, but given that he'd never heard of hippogriffs, jackalopes, and nundus until fairly recently, he took this in stride. "How do you like Hogwarts so far?"</p>
<p>"It's fascinating, really. So much to see and do. I don't think I've made a very good impression on my classmates though."</p>
<p>"No? Why do you say that?" What with his extracurricular duties, Harry didn't spend much time in Ravenclaw Tower.</p>
<p>"They think I'm a bit odd. I've heard a few of the older students say that you had a rough start last year, too, and that everyone should be patient with me. I suppose I should thank you for that."</p>
<p>Harry remembered the catastrophic start to his own First Year and chuckled. "You're welcome. And you seem normal enough to me."</p>
<p>Luna hummed in response, returning to her original question. "Are you not going to do any magic tonight?"</p>
<p>Harry glanced over at his cloak and notes. "I was going to. I suppose you'd like to stay and watch?"</p>
<p>"I would." She responded airily.</p>
<p>"Okay. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this."</p>
<p>He stepped several feet away from Luna and extended one hand towards the spell list on the ground, managing to snag it out of the air from the cloud of grass, dirt, twigs and leaves that were pulled along by his summoning spell. Harry was grateful for the darkness to hide his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Taking a deep breath, he began to run through his conjurations and transfigurations, to the delight of the blonde First Year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter XXII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXII</strong>
</p>
<p>"Even though it's far from our first meeting, I'm still surprised to see you in a place like this."</p>
<p>"Why's that?"</p>
<p>Rita Skeeter slid into the booth in the back of the White Wyvern, where her contact was waiting. "Well, one would think that an auror would prefer to not spend their time at a pub in Knockturn Alley."</p>
<p>Yaxley cast a number of privacy charms before lowering his hood. "Would you rather we met in the atrium at the Ministry?"</p>
<p>"Let's just get down to it. What do you have for me?" Rita adjusted her acid-green eyeglasses, and readied a quill and a pad of parchment.</p>
<p>"I thought you might like a followup on our last discussion."</p>
<p>A smile of pure greed slowly wormed its way across her features. "About the Potter boy? Do tell!"</p>
<p>"There's a house just outside of muggle London. Number Four Privet Drive; it's where Potter spent most of his childhood."</p>
<p>She scribbled the address down. "So what? You expect me to do a profile on a bunch of muggles? I thought you'd have something a bit more interesting than that."</p>
<p>Yaxley rolled his eyes. "You'll need to do some actual investigating this time. Don't worry, there's no wards on the home, you can use whatever tricks you have up your sleeve and no one will be the wiser."</p>
<p>Skeeter was still skeptical. "What's newsworthy about this? I've got better things to write about."</p>
<p>"Just do what you want. A mutual acquaintance asked me to pass the information on, and I have done so." Rita didn't visibly react to his words, but she looked down at the address with renewed interest. "I also expect my usual payment, Skeeter."</p>
<p>"This had better pan out, Yaxley." She tossed a small sack of gold onto the table as he stood from their booth and raised his hood once more.</p>
<p>"Or what?" He asked in amusement. '<em>I almost wish the stupid bint would. She'd be signing her own death sentence.' </em>"We're done here."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>October 10, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>"Rise and shine, apprentice!"</p>
<p>"Wha- Professor? What are you doing here?" Harry fumbled for his glasses while Anthony groaned and covered his ears with his pillow.</p>
<p>"We've got things to do today, no time to sleep in. Up and at them!"</p>
<p>"How did you even get in here?"</p>
<p>"I was a Ravenclaw myself, Harry. Besides, it's not as though the entrance is all that secure. Anyone able to answer the riddle at the door knocker can easily gain access."</p>
<p>"Right. That's a great comfort. If you'll excuse me, I'll need some time to get ready."</p>
<p>"Very well! I'll meet you at the Entrance Hall in a half hour!" The blonde-haired professor swirled out of the room with a twirl of his bright purple cloak.</p>
<p>"Why you signed on with that ponce, I'll never know."</p>
<p>"It's not all bad, Tony," Harry told his roommate, though he was unsure whether he was trying to convince Anthony or himself with his defense of Lockhart. "Sorry for waking you."</p>
<p>"No worries, I should get up anyway. Terry, Mandy and I were going to put the finishing touches on the banner we're making for the match today."</p>
<p>Harry gave a wistful smile. He'd yet to attend a quidditch match this term. "Who are we playing, again?"</p>
<p>"Gryffindor. Their chasers get better every year, but their seeker is still pants at finding the snitch. I like our odds, especially with Chang developing the way she has."</p>
<p>"Right, I don't think that's the kind of 'developing' that made you such a fan, mate."</p>
<p>Anthony's response was to send his pillow flying into Harry's face. "Get going, I don't want Lockhart coming back up here because you're late."</p>
<p>Harry grinned and tossed the pillow back to his roommate before gathering his bathing supplies and heading to the showers. Twenty minutes later, he pulled on the silver robes that Lockhart had ordered him to purchase, and made his way out of the Tower. As he was heading down, he caught sight of a familiar face heading up.</p>
<p>"Susan! Wait up!" The redhead turned, and seeing who it was gave an easy smile.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Harry. You look good today, why so dressed up?"</p>
<p>His cheeks pinked a bit at her casual compliment, and he settled alongside the Hufflepuff, matching her stride with his own. "Lockhart's taking me on another field trip today. Where are you going? I'd have figured you'd be going to the Great Hall for breakfast."</p>
<p>"I already ate. Going to the Owlery now, so I can mail my aunt a letter."</p>
<p>"How is Madam Bones?"</p>
<p>"Busy, a lot like you I guess. I haven't seen much of you this term."</p>
<p>Harry winced. "Sorry. Maybe I can eat dinner with you at the Hufflepuff table tonight? I think since we're leaving now, we'll be- Shoot! I have to run! I should be back at Hogwarts by dinner!"</p>
<p>"Wait! You're leaving the castle? Where are you going?" But Harry had already taken off running towards the nearest staircase. Susan sighed, and continued walking towards the Owlery.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hey Norm, how's life? You guys enjoying the peace and quiet with Harry back at school?"</p>
<p>"Not so much. You want anything?" They'd met at a Costa Coffee down the road from Sam's apartment.</p>
<p>"No thanks, I had some tea with breakfast. Diane's not coming?"</p>
<p>"I thought it was best if she didn't."</p>
<p>"Uh-oh. I've heard that tone enough times to know I've stepped in it now."</p>
<p>Norm clenched his teeth. "You're damn right you have. What right do you think you have to keep secrets about our son from Diane and I?"</p>
<p>Sam leaned back in his seat. "I'm guessing he came clean about that whole mess before Christmas, then?"</p>
<p>"He did. I see you're not even trying to pretend you didn't know about it already."</p>
<p>"Harry told me the day after he got back from the hospital."</p>
<p>"And you didn't inform us, why exactly?"</p>
<p>Sam tapped the lacquered tabletop with his fingertips. "I didn't tell you because I was concerned that Diane would keep him from going back to Hogwarts. Harry doesn't need you two trying to pull him away from that world. It would only end badly for both him, and especially you."</p>
<p>Norm tried to parse through his friend's reasoning. "We know that Harry will never lead a nonmagical life. I spent the last week of his summer holiday reading his history textbook about that Statute of theirs. That doesn't mean we don't have a right to know." He visibly calmed himself, taking a sip of his coffee, making a face at the taste. Too sweet. "Is there anything else?"</p>
<p>"Anything else about what? Why I didn't tell you?"</p>
<p>"Anything else that has happened to Harry that we don't know about. I'm giving you a chance here, Sam, to come clean."</p>
<p>"There's nothing to tell. Harry really only writes to me for help in his lessons, we don't talk much about his day-to-day life. You know all about our trip to America, and now about this apprenticeship he has with that oaf, Lockhart."</p>
<p>Norm regarded his oldest friend silently for a long moment, seemingly coming to a conclusion. "Diane and I don't want you to see Harry any longer."</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"Tell him you have to move overseas for work, like to that lab you visited in Germany over the summer."</p>
<p>"I think you're overreacting."</p>
<p>Norm shook his head. "No, Sam. I've defended you over and over, but you crossed the line. This wasn't covering for Harry acting like a yob or getting into trouble. You deliberately encouraged him to lie to us about him having to kill a man, for god's sake!" Norm angrily ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, what were you thinking? That a twelve-year old would just brush it off? This is the kind of thing people need years of therapy to get past, and <em>you</em> decided he should deal with it completely alone. You're done."</p>
<p>"So that's it? What, you're just going to cut me out of your life?" Sam tried to bluster, but really he was afraid. Not of missing out on access to Harry, but of losing his oldest and best friend.</p>
<p>"Of course not. You'll always be a part of my life. And maybe Harry's again, someday. But we'll be seeing each other like this," he gestured to the coffee shop they were in. "And once Diane cools off, at our place when Harry's at school."</p>
<p>"She's pretty upset, yea?"</p>
<p>"She is."</p>
<p>"Right. Well, I guess I should go write a letter to Harry. Send Hedwig my way next time he mails you, would you?"</p>
<p>"I will." The two men stood up, and gave each other an awkward hug.</p>
<p>"For what it's worth, Norm, I'm sorry. I was just trying to do what I thought was best for Harry."</p>
<p>"It wasn't a decision you had a right to make by yourself, Sam. I'll call you soon."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry was hungry. And irritated. He'd spent the afternoon following Lockhart around the Ministry for Magic, popping into various departments and sub-departments, sitting idly while the man chatted up different Ministry workers on the latest news and gossip. He'd wanted to throw up at the sight of Gilderoy flirting heavily with possibly the most unpleasant looking woman he'd ever laid eyes on. '<em>She looked like an actual toad!'</em></p>
<p>Even when they'd followed a trainee from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes to the cantina, Harry hadn't been able to eat. This was the absolute last time he'd go anywhere with this man without first having a solid meal in his belly.</p>
<p>"Well, that was a rather rewarding trip, don't you think, Harry?"</p>
<p>"Was it? Seemed to me that we just walked around while you talked yourself up to a bunch of strangers."</p>
<p>Lockhart let out a deep laugh, taking no offense at his apprentice's harsh tone. "Harry, Ministry workers aren't <em>strangers; </em>they're <em>bureaucrats</em>. And there is nothing a bureaucrat loves more than talking about how important their work is."</p>
<p>"So? I didn't hear anyone say anything important."</p>
<p>"Didn't you? Let's see; the Department for International Magical Cooperation is trying to figure out a way to piggyback off the Quidditch World Cup Final being in Great Britain to increase our country's global profile. That's a moneymaking opportunity in the right hands. The DMLE is putting a lot of hope in getting the Muggle Protection Act passed to justify a funding increase. And the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures let slip that there is a giant that recently tried to cross the English Channel."</p>
<p>"When did you hear all of that? I don't remember people saying any of those things."</p>
<p>They passed through the Atrium, where Lockhart made a show of spinning a Galleon along his knuckles to the delight of a group of young witches, before he emptied a small coin purse into the Fountain of Magical Brethren. "You weren't listening the way I was, Harry. Don't worry, you'll catch on to it eventually. Just remember, especially when it comes to the Ministry, the people here are dying to tell you all about their work. All you have to do is give them a sympathetic ear."</p>
<p>"Can we go back to Hogwarts now?" Harry really was hungry.</p>
<p>"Not just yet. We have to meet with this wizard, the one that has been hassling ol' Thad for an appointment. I've got the Floo address here, and we're right on time. Or at least," he cast a quick <em>tempus </em>charm, "still only fashionably late."</p>
<p>Harry groaned, but followed Lockhart to the public Floo, enunciating the address he was given clearly and stepping into the green flames. The residence that they emerged into could barely be called that. Moldy food sat uneaten on plates, flies buzzed around the kitchen sink, and garbage and refuse coated most visible surfaces. Harry held his sleeve over his mouth and nose, only to remove it after Lockhart sharply elbowed him.</p>
<p>"Hello there, you must be Nathan Cleese, pleasure to meet you." He pumped the hand of a man who, despite having impeccably groomed hair and a well-trimmed mustache, was dressed in filthy, stained robes. "I'm Gilderoy Lockhart, Professor Emeritus of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin Third Class, Honorary Mem-"</p>
<p>"Yes, I know who you are. You're late."</p>
<p>"We came as soon as our schedule permitted, my dear fellow. Now, what was this opportun-"</p>
<p>"You brought someone with you?" The wizard interrupted again.</p>
<p>"Merely my apprentice, you can pretend he's not here if it makes you feel more at ease. Now, shall we get down to business?"</p>
<p>The man, Nathan, looked closely at Harry. "There's nothing you can learn from this man. You shouldn't have come." There was madness in his eyes. Harry edged closer to Lockhart.</p>
<p>Lockhart seemed as at ease in this setting as he was in the Ministry. "I don't suppose there's room to sit down, is there? Also, I would absolutely love a cup of tea if you have some."</p>
<p>"Tell me, Gilderoy, how did you manage to defeat the Bandon Banshee?"</p>
<p>"I take it you haven't read my bestselling <em>Break with a Banshee</em>, then? I suppose I can tell you, though I still recommend buying a copy for all the really good details." Lockhart winked knowingly. "Let's see – a banshee had been a right bother to the people in Bandon for generations, taking up residence in the ruins of Castle Bernard. The Ministry had set up a rather intensive set of wards to keep muggles away, and limit the danger to wizards, but I realized that all of the ambient magic was actually attracting the banshee, like a moth to a flame. That was why it had haunted the area for so long. With a bit of cunning, and a lot of daring, I initiated a cascade in the ward scheme that ended up blowing the ruins sky-high, and the banshee hasn't been seen since."</p>
<p>"LIAR!" Flecks of spittle came out of Cleese's mouth as he shrieked at Lockhart.</p>
<p>"What's this about? My publisher said you'd been seeking a meeting with me for some time. If you have nothing for me, then I'm afraid you've wasted my time, sir. Harry, come along."</p>
<p>"<em>Confringo!</em>" The blasting curse demolished the fireplace, precluding any easy exit out of the hovel.</p>
<p>Lockhart looked at the pile of smoking rubble and gulped audibly. "Sir, we, ah, we aren't looking for trouble. I'm not sure what I've done that has offended you so, but.."</p>
<p>"You've ruined my life!" The wizard's voice was warped, sounding as though two people were speaking at the same time. "You took everything from me!"</p>
<p>Lockhart cocked his head as the man's skin began to bubble, features going misshapen and his entire frame morphing. After several seconds, where there was once a man, now stood a woman with unkempt wild hair, overgrown nails, and brown, crooked teeth. "Now that was unusual. Nathan, my good man, you don't seem to be at your best, I believe that Harry and I will-"</p>
<p>"Shut up! I'm not Nathan Cleese, I took Polyjuice potion you incompetent moron! I'm Veronica Haslett! The woman whose life you stole!"</p>
<p>Recognition dawned on Lockhart's face. "Ah, Miss Haslett! It's been too long!"</p>
<p>"You took what should have been mine. It wasn't easy, but I found a healer to reverse what you did to me. I'm going to take what you owe me, right now! I've been planning this, you see, for months, waiting, I knew you'd pop back up eventually, it was inevitable, just the type that you are, I know all about it..." The woman continued ranting at Lockhart, foaming at the mouth as she waved her wand at them in a threatening manner.</p>
<p>Harry couldn't make sense of what she was yelling, but from the concern on Lockhart's face and the angry sparks emanating from Haslett's wand, he knew things weren't going well. He tensed, feeling for his magic the way he had during his training this last week, readying himself for what he was afraid would happen.</p>
<p>It didn't take long. Mid-sentence, the unhinged woman suddenly waved her wand in a horizontal line across her body and hissed, "<em>Vulnus."</em> A wide, glowing silver light, nearly the length of the room, rushed out of her wand, just missing Lockhart, who dove beneath the kitchen table. Harry gasped, having spun to the right too slowly, blood from the dark cutting curse staining his silver robes.</p>
<p>"<em>Osseus fragmen</em>!" Lockhart's shield charm dissolved after a single spell impacted it. "You can't hide forever! <em>Reducto!"</em></p>
<p>Harry, eyes ablaze in anger, summoned a wall in front of Lockhart to absorb the blasting hex. "Stop this."</p>
<p>Haslett was too far gone, lost in rage and madness. She turned her wand on Harry. "<em>Confringo!"</em></p>
<p>Harry conjured a block of sandstone in the path of the blasting curse, not even flinching as the rock dissolved into a fine dust that coated him. He <em>pushed</em> at the woman, but her wand was ready and a shield charm absorbed the energy. She cast another spell at him, this time a silent severing charm. Harry twisted out of the way, grimacing as he felt the wound on his side open even further.</p>
<p>There was a sudden <em>gong</em> sound, as though someone had rung a large bell, and Haslett cackled in delight. "I put up a disapparition jinx, you fool! Did you think I would allow you to escape so easily?"</p>
<p>Harry whipped his head around towards Lockhart with a look of disbelief on his face, but the stone wall he'd conjured to protect his professor blocked his line of sight. That momentary lapse cost him, as a silent piercing hex went through his stomach before he'd turned back toward his crazed opponent. '<em>That's it, gloves are off!'</em></p>
<p>Harry flung one arm out towards the woman, and a moment later flames exploded around her. Over the hiss of the fire, he heard a muffled "<em>Inflamma frigis." </em>The firestorm he'd conjured fell to the floor in frozen chunks from her charm revealing Haslett, missing most of her hair, robes singed and smoking, but still standing. Two more blasting curses issued from her wand, but were easily intercepted by Harry's conjurations.</p>
<p>Employing as much focus as he could manage, Harry made a slicing motion with one hand. Haslett sprang to her left as a conjured iron sword slashed the space she'd just vacated.</p>
<p>Haslett whipped her wand in a strange pattern, but no spell emerged. Harry relaxed fractionally, only to yelp in surprise as the patch of floor he was standing on was transfigured into hot tar. He tried to lift his feet to step out, but he had sunk past his ankles in the blink of an eye, effectively immobilizing him. She was peppering him with curses now, Harry having to continuously conjure to deflect them. Raising a barrier with one hand, his eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit shack, Harry extended his other arm and pulled it back towards himself as though he were pulling a fishing line out of the water.</p>
<p>The entire wall behind the woman suddenly cracked and collapsed, burying her before she could even scream. The immediate stillness in the small shack was broken by Lockhart emerging from behind Harry's barrier, his wand outstretched, looking every bit the hero he shamelessly portrayed himself as.</p>
<p>"Professor," Harry ground out, trying to free his feet. "Can you help me?"</p>
<p>"Right-o, excellent work by the way." He waved his wand, managing to reverse the witch's transfiguration, though Harry's shoes and pants were ruined. "Quick thinking, there, Harry."</p>
<p>"That's it?" Harry was furious. "I get shot up with spells while you hide under a table, and all you say is 'quick thinking'? What the hell was that about, anyway?"</p>
<p>"Obviously the woman was mad. Who knows what drove her to attempt such a foul assault on us?"</p>
<p>"She said you ruined her life."</p>
<p>"Crazy people tend to say crazy things, Harry." Lockhart was entirely nonplussed.</p>
<p>"You definitely recognized her." The adrenaline fading, Harry's side and stomach were in a great deal of pain.</p>
<p>"Yes, well, celebrities such as myself do attract some unstable people. She's sent some threatening letters over the years. I think she'd developed a bit of an obsession with me."</p>
<p>"Pro- ow, Professor, did you try to apparate away and leave me here?"</p>
<p>Lockhart looked stunned, as though shocked Harry would even presume such a thing. "Certainly not! My plan was merely to apparate <em>behind</em> her, so that you and I could catch her in a pincer move." He clapped his hands together like he was catching a fly. "You can't think I'd ever abandon a child to such a vile person!"</p>
<p>Harry pressed one hand against the cut on on his side, hissing in pain. "You didn't seem too eager to get involved once the spells started flying."</p>
<p>Lockhart stared at Harry intently for several seconds, eventually leading the young Ravenclaw to the door. "Wait outside, just a moment. I need to make sure she's properly restrained before I escort you back to Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Shouldn't we call the aurors?"</p>
<p>"Shush, Harry. Just keep walking, you should reach the edge of the ward line in about twenty or thirty feet. I'll be along in a moment." He closed the door behind Harry, who released a frustrated sigh and started walking.</p>
<p>He heard muffled sounds of spellcasting, and a minute or two later Lockhart came jogging out of the house to return to his side. "I think we should be clear. Hold on tight, Harry, I'll have you to Madam Pomfrey in a jiff!" Latching on to Harry's arm, Lockhart spun and the two vanished with a <em>crack!</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>"But I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten all day!"</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. "Well, next time you decide to skip a meal, don't take a piercing curse to your gut, Mr. Potter."</p>
<p>He gave the healer a crooked grin, not knowing how similar he looked to his father in that moment. "You need to work on your bedside manner, Madam."</p>
<p>"You're far too regular a patient for me to worry about such things, Mr. Potter." He glanced around her towards the entrance to the Hospital Wing, where Dumbledore and Lockhart were having what seemed to be a fairly intense conversation under a silencing charm.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I can't allow you to continue to take Harry off on these jaunts of yours, Gilderoy. Attending parties is one thing, but magical combat is something entirely different."</p>
<p>"Albus, Harry is my apprentice. Do I need to show you the paperwork?" Lockhart had given a very abbreviated version of the events that afternoon to the Headmaster. "Under the Crafting and Bonding Act, all decisions regarding an apprentice outside of actions concerning family ties and duties fall under the purview of his or her master. In Harry's case, that would be me."</p>
<p>Dumbledore's mind raced, trying to recall the statute that Lockhart had cited. "That law is nearly two hundred years old."</p>
<p>"And yet, still valid and on the books, Chief Warlock. Rest assured, today was an aberration. I certainly don't intend on Harry encountering any other danger this year."</p>
<p>Removing the silencing charm, Dumbledore approached Harry. "Harry, given what transpired today, wouldn't you feel more comfortable dissolving this apprenticeship you have with Professor Lockhart?"</p>
<p>Glaring at Dumbledore, Harry immediately responded, "No." Still at the door, Lockhart's smile was ear-to-ear.</p>
<p>"Why not? Harry, surely you can see that continuing this would be the height of irresponsibility..."</p>
<p>"You hired him, Headmaster, he can't be that irresponsible. Besides, there are worse people I could be learning from." He met Dumbledore's eyes in a challenge, daring him to repeat what he'd tried over the summer.</p>
<p>"I see you have not yet forgiven my lapse in judgment. Very well. I hope you remember, in the future, that I am always someone you can turn to when you find yourself in need. Please be well, and focus on your recovery." The Headmaster turned and left the infirmary.</p>
<p>Lockhart came and took a seat next to Harry's bed, waving his wand to set up another privacy charm. "Glad you're still on board. I assume you'd like to talk more about what happened today."</p>
<p>"Why was she asking about the Bandon Banshee?"</p>
<p>"It was the one of my more popular books. My second one, after <em>Gadding with Ghouls</em>."</p>
<p>"And you can't think of any reason why that would set her off like it did?"</p>
<p>"I truly cannot explain how she came to react in such a way." Harry eyed Lockhart, searching for any sign of dishonesty.</p>
<p>"That still doesn't excuse the way you abandoned me in there."</p>
<p>"Harry! I didn't <em>abandon</em> you, I was merely caught off guard by the suddenness of that woman's dishonorable attack. I must say, you were rather impressive. I can see that my training has really improved your skills."</p>
<p>"Caught all that from behind my walls, under the kitchen table, did you?"</p>
<p>Lockhart gave him a winning smile. "You should get some rest. I'm sorry for your injuries, Harry. Is there anything I can do for you?"</p>
<p>Harry suddenly sat up in bed, or tried to at least before falling back with a groan. "I was supposed to meet Susan for dinner! It's got to be near curfew by now. Would you be able to pass a message on to her?"</p>
<p>"Don't want the missus upset with you, eh Harry?" Lockhart nudged the Ravenclaw's side, ignoring the wince Harry gave. "Not to worry, I'll take care of it. Now this Susan, she'd be..."</p>
<p>Harry rubbed the side of his head. He'd just about reached his limit with this man. "Susan Bones. She's in my year, a Hufflepuff student."</p>
<p>"Of course! Amelia's niece. Lovely girl. Don't you worry, Harry, I'll make sure everything's taken care of. If there's one thing you can rely on, it's that Gilderoy Lockhart knows how to smooth over a witch's feelings. Why, there was one such time in Istanbul when I..."</p>
<p>"Professor!"</p>
<p>"Got it, I'll save that one for when you're feeling better." Lockhart chuckled, and gave Harry another nudge. "Maybe I should add some lessons on how to deal with the opposite sex, what do you think?"</p>
<p>Harry's eyes flashed with a momentary green light, which Lockhart took as his cue to finally leave. Settling back in his bed, Harry tried to ignore the growls from his empty stomach, closing his eyes and relaxing for the first time all day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was cold. Susan rubbed her arms, wondering just why it was so drafty, and reached out blindly for a blanket. Finding nothing, not even the feel of her mattress, her eyes jerked open and she let out a surprised cry.</p>
<p>"Finally woke up, then? Really, Miss Bones, you're a shockingly heavy sleeper. We're nearly to the Hospital Wing."</p>
<p>"Professor Lockhart?! What's going on? Let me down!" He released the levitation spell that she was under, her bare feet settling onto the ice cold stone floor. "How did you get me out of my dormitory?"</p>
<p>"As a member of the faculty, I'm able to bypass the House entrances and charmed staircases. As for what's going on, my apprentice asked me to reach out to you and offer his apologies for missing your dinner date."</p>
<p>Her cheeks on fire, very aware that she was only in a dressing gown without her robe, Susan frowned. "It wasn't a date. I just assumed he was with... that he was busy."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid that I must bear the guilt for this unhappy occurrence. You see, Harry and I were ambushed by the most unusual woman-"</p>
<p>"Wait, ambushed? And Harry's in the Hospital Wing?"</p>
<p>"That's right. It's a rather exciting story if you'd just let me-"</p>
<p>But Susan was already running, her bare feet slapping against the polished stone floor. She had the sense to slow down and quietly push open the door to the infirmary, not wanting to rouse Madam Pomfrey, having extensive experience with the tempestuous healer's attitude towards visitors. Susan scanned the room, seeing only a single bed occupied. She slowly approached him, trying to ascertain the extent of his injuries in the darkness of the Hospital Wing. As she did so, Lockhart caught up to her.</p>
<p>"As you can see, he's fine, though he was a bit put out upon learning he'd missed you at dinner. Naturally, I couldn't let your opinion of Harry be diminished by actions outside of his control, so I thought to arrange a surprise for you both."</p>
<p>"And that's why you didn't let me get dressed, or even wake me up?"</p>
<p>"Well, that wasn't quite what I intended. I had imagined you being a bit less unhappy about the whole situation, if I were to be totally honest."</p>
<p>Their whispered conversation must not have been all that quiet, as Harry began rouse from his slumber. "I'll take my leave, then, Miss Bones. Goodnight!" Lockhart quietly made his way out of the room, closing the infirmary doors behind him.</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>"Susan? What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Professor Lockhart brought me." Harry reached out for his glasses, but she held his hand before he could find them. "Please don't. I'm, uh, I didn't exactly have time to grab a robe."</p>
<p><em>Now</em> Harry was wide awake. "What?"</p>
<p>"Listen, can I sit down? My feet are freezing."</p>
<p>"You aren't wearing shoes, either?"</p>
<p>"It's a long story. Are you okay? What are you doing here?" He shuffled to one side so she could sit down on the bed next to him, resting her back against the headboard.</p>
<p>Harry grimaced. "Somebody set up Lockhart and there was a fight. It wasn't anything serious. I'm more hungry than anything, but Madam Pomfrey said no food until tomorrow."</p>
<p>Susan wasn't sure she believed him about it not being anything serious, but didn't want to pry. "And you told him we had a date?"</p>
<p>"No! I mean, I told him that I had planned to eat dinner with you. Sorry about all of this, really. I think he's trying to make up for what happened."</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>"Here, you can share the blanket with me." Harry hissed as her cold feet made contact with his under the covers. "Jeez, your feet are like icicles!"</p>
<p>"Watch it, Potter!" The two awkwardly shared the bed, both unwilling to say anything about the situation they found themselves in.</p>
<p>"Thanks for coming, Sue." She could hear the smile in his voice.</p>
<p>"It's not like I had a choice. I'm a little surprised you asked for me, though."</p>
<p>"Who else would I have? We had plans, after all." His voice was getting thicker, as the warmth of the bed made him drowsy.</p>
<p>Susan thought about saying out loud who she'd expected him to want to see, but decided she'd rather not hear his response. "Harry?"</p>
<p>"Hm?" He was barely awake.</p>
<p>"How am I going to get back to my dormitory?"</p>
<p>"Dunno." She sighed, sliding further down the headboard to escape the autumn chill. Harry was like a furnace, putting off so much warmth. '<em>I guess it won't hurt to stay for a little while,</em>' she thought, pulling the blanket up to her chin and resting her head next to Harry's on the pillow. '<em>Just for a little while..'</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. XXIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXIII</strong>
</p>
<p>Gentle warmth from the early morning sun woke Harry, and served as an immediate reminder that he was not in his dormitory at Ravenclaw Tower. The window in his and Anthony's room faced west, not east. He made to reach out in search of his eyeglasses, but his arm was trapped beneath a warm mass next to him.</p>
<p>The events of the previous night came back in a rush, as Susan – still asleep - murmured and nestled closer to him. <em>'Uh-oh,'</em> he thought.</p>
<p>"Susan!" He whispered. "Wake up! You've got to get out of here!"</p>
<p>Her crimson hair wild and askew, sky blue eyes bleary with sleep, Susan grumbled momentarily before realizing where she was, and who she was with. "Sweet Merlin! I fell asleep!"</p>
<p>"I know! You have to get out of here!"</p>
<p>"Have you forgotten I'm in my dressing gown?" Susan hissed back. "What will people think if they see me sneaking out of the Hospital Wing wearing this?"</p>
<p>Harry considered her point. "Pass me my glasses, please." When Susan made to protest, he cut her off. "Sue, please. We don't have time to argue."</p>
<p>She reached over to the nightstand and handed over his thin black frames. "Keep your eyes where they belong, mister," she warned.</p>
<p>Despite her tone, Harry couldn't resist a quick glance, but focused intently on the task at hand. A shimmer appeared in his green eyes, as he conjured a small pile of fabric and quickly began to transfigure it into the familiar form of Hogwarts robes.</p>
<p>"Harry, these are Ravenclaw colors." Sure enough, the robes bore the trademark blue and bronze trim of the house of Eagles.</p>
<p>"Sorry, force of habit, I guess. Let me see them, I can change-"</p>
<p>"MISS BONES!" An outraged cry, and a simultaneous shocked gasp came from the edge of the privacy screen, as Madam Pomfrey and a short, red-headed First Year girl gaped at the sight before them: Susan Bones, in a nightgown in bed with Harry Potter, hastily pulling on a set of too-large robes that were decidedly not Hufflepuff colors.</p>
<p>Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. This day was off to a marvelous start.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hello, Harry Potter."</p>
<p>"Luna, right?"</p>
<p>The tiny blonde gave a dreamy smile and nodded. "Off to the forest again this evening?"</p>
<p>Harry raised an eyebrow at the question, considering he was just outside the doors to the castle, but bit back his sarcastic reply. "I am. Would you like to come with me?"</p>
<p>She nodded happily, and began skipping alongside him as they walked towards the Forbidden Forest in tandem. "You seem to be in rather good spirits considering what happened."</p>
<p>He tried not to growl. It had been an unpleasant day, with whispered gossip and knowing glances following him all afternoon and evening. "Nothing happened, Luna. It's all just rumors."</p>
<p>"Oh? You weren't in the Hospital Wing?"</p>
<p>"Well, that part is true. But everything else is just gossip."</p>
<p>Luna gave no appearance of understanding what he was referring to, and it occurred to Harry that she may very well not know the things that people were saying about him and Susan. As they passed the tree line to enter the Forest, Luna veered off in a different direction.</p>
<p>"Hey, wait! You shouldn't go off on your own!" Hastening after the surprisingly speedy First Year, Harry followed Luna deeper into the woods, well beyond where he normally trained. "Luna?"</p>
<p>Cursing under his breath as he tripped over an exposed tree root, he was still brushing leaves off his robes and out of his hair when he emerged into a small clearing. Luna was there, stroking the side of one of the skeletal horses that pulled the carriages from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts.</p>
<p>"Have you met the thestrals before?"</p>
<p>Cautiously approaching the animal, Harry nodded. "I mean, if you can call riding in the carriages they pull to the castle as 'meeting', then yes."</p>
<p>Luna cocked her head, some of the whimsy leaving her expression. "You can see them?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Harry was equally confused. After all, she was at that moment touching the animal. "Can't you?"</p>
<p>"I can. I don't think many of our classmates are able, though. Thestrals are invisible except to those who have witnessed death." At that, both of the Ravenclaws grew somber, their tragic and unpleasant pasts rising to the forefront. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Schooling his features, Harry cleared his throat before replying. "For what?"</p>
<p>Luna looked very vulnerable, no trace of the gentle and otherworldly girl he'd entered the forest with. "For whatever you went through. Was it because of what happened to the DADA Professor last year?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "No, I could see them from when I arrived at Hogwarts." He suddenly realized the full impact of her question. "How do you know about Quirrell? You're just a First Year."</p>
<p>Luna gave him a small smile. "You're a fairly regular topic of discussion in the girl's bathrooms, you know. I guess the other girls don't mind that I'm around when they talk about you."</p>
<p>He decided to leave that alone. "But there were only two other people down there with me, and I know neither of them would tell any of the other students what happened."</p>
<p>"Come now, Harry Potter, you're a Ravenclaw, too. Quirrell dies under mysterious circumstances the same night that you are admitted to St. Mungo's? Did you really believe no one would connect those dots?"</p>
<p>"Great." He cautiously approached the winged horse. "Are you sure it's friendly?"</p>
<p>"Of course! They like it when I scratch them on their necks. I suppose it's a tough spot for them to reach on their own." Sure enough, the animal leaned into his cautious petting.</p>
<p>"Do you come visit the thestrals often?"</p>
<p>"Not so much now that I come to the forest with you, but my first month here I spent a lot of time with them. They like having me around. It's, it's nice to be around friends."</p>
<p>Harry regarded her seriously. "Luna, the thestrals aren't your only friends, you know."</p>
<p>"I didn't think so, but Ginny hasn't wanted to talk to me since earlier in the summer. I'm afraid the Gulping Plimpies may have gotten to her. So I started coming out here."</p>
<p>"Who's Ginny?"</p>
<p>"Ginevra Weasley. She's my neighbor, of sorts, in Ottery St. Catchpole, where I live. She's a First Year in Gryffindor. I used to attend primary lessons with her at her house."</p>
<p>"Oh." The two lapsed into silence for a few minutes, until the thestral wandered away towards Hagrid's hut, looking for a meal. "Luna, are the other students teasing you?"</p>
<p>Her wide, silver eyes locked on to his own. "No. No one has said anything mean to me. Mostly, they just don't seem to notice me at all."</p>
<p>Harry had some experience with people pretending like he didn't exist. "I guess it's a good thing that we're friends, then, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Friends..." Luna drew out the word, as if tasting it. Her lips broke out into her trademark smile, the dreamy expression returning to her face. "Right. I suppose you'd like to practice your magic now?"</p>
<p>"Probably should. I have a transfiguration idea I'd like to try out, and there's a charm I want to learn."</p>
<p>Luna traipsed along next to him. "Which charm?"</p>
<p>"The Confounding Charm. Seems more useful in a fight than a Cheering Charm."</p>
<p>"You do a lot of fighting, don't you, Harry Potter?"</p>
<p>"You can just call me, Harry, Luna."</p>
<p>It wasn't until several hours later, as he finally laid down in his dormitory bed, that he realized Luna was the only person that day that hadn't made some comment about Susan. He silently promised himself he'd be as good a friend to her as she'd been to him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>October 12, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>"Come on, hurry up! I want to get to the Great Hall before Vincent and Gregory eat all the bacon."</p>
<p>"Relax, Parkinson, we'll be ready in a second." Tracey called out from the bathroom. A few moments later, she and Daphne emerged, drying their hair with a quick spell and putting on their robes. "Don't you usually eat with Malfoy, anyway?"</p>
<p>"He's been receiving special lessons from Professor Snape once a week before classes. Besides, you're my roommates, why shouldn't we eat together?"</p>
<p>Tracey gave Daphne a side-eyed glance but didn't comment, instead following Pansy and their other roommate, Millicent Bulstrode, out of the dorms and towards the Great Hall. Settling into their seats at the Slytherin table, the four chatted about their assignments and the upcoming classes for the day.</p>
<p>A few minutes after they entered, catcalls and whispered comments followed the arrival of Susan Bones. Despite a slight reddening of her cheeks, the Hufflepuff held her head high and ignored the comments and laughter, taking her seat and settling in for the morning meal.</p>
<p>"By Morgana, she's shameless."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you believe all those rumors."</p>
<p>Pansy's jaw dropped at Tracey's skepticism. "It's not a rumor. Hestia Carrow was working on a group project for Transfiguration with the Weasley girl, who walked in on them in the Hospital Wing. Said Bones was barely dressed. And Vince saw her in the corridor yesterday morning, wearing <em>Ravenclaw</em> robes!'</p>
<p>Daphne's eyebrows raised. She hadn't heard that. "What was Harry doing in the Hospital Wing to begin with?"</p>
<p>"Who knows? Potter always finds some way to get into trouble." Pansy waved away the less salacious aspect of the story, making sure to raise her voice for her next sentence. "Look at her. She's such a slag." Susan's fork paused halfway to her mouth for a moment, then she continued eating as though Pansy hadn't half-shouted her insult.</p>
<p>With Millicent acting as a silent audience for Pansy's grandstanding, Tracey peered across the table at Daphne. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>"I know as much as you do. It's not as though I've spent much time with him this term."</p>
<p>"Maybe it's time you changed that, then?"</p>
<p>Just the thought of doing such a thing twisted Daphne's stomach. Appetite lost, she made excuses a few minutes later and gathered her things, leaving the Great Hall on her own.</p>
<p>"Greengrass! Daphne, wait up!" She paused, recognizing the voice, but didn't turn around. "Look, about what everyone's saying, I just want you to know that nothing happened. I'm sorry for how it looks, but you shouldn't take it out on Harry. He didn't do anything wrong."</p>
<p>"Why should I care what you and him do? It's none of my business." She made to keep walking, but Susan's next words stopped her in her tracks, and she turned to face the Hufflepuff.</p>
<p>"You mean you and Harry aren't, you know, together?"</p>
<p>"What in Merlin's name gave you that impression?"</p>
<p>"But, Hannah saw- at Neville's party..." The guilty expression on her face had transformed into confusion.</p>
<p>"Harry and I haven't spoken this term." And suddenly, that fact seemed so ridiculous that Daphne felt a deep shame at her own behavior.</p>
<p>"I see." Susan pondered that new information. "So where has Harry been spending all of his time?"</p>
<p>"Not with me. Is Harry okay?"</p>
<p>"I think he's probably pretty embarrassed, but I expect this will all blow over. He's got to be used to being the center of attention by now."</p>
<p>"No, I meant is he <em>okay</em>? He spent the night in the Hospital Wing?"</p>
<p>"Oh!" Susan blushed at her mistake. "He said that someone tried to ambush Professor Lockhart, and he got caught up in the fight. Whatever injuries he had, Madam Pomfrey took care of."</p>
<p>"That's good. Well, I need to go."</p>
<p>"Right. Sorry about the misunderstanding, Daphne."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>October 30, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>The clearing was in shambles. A tree had been cut in half by a transfigured iron edge, another had been ripped out of the ground entirely; there was a blackened and charred circle of about ten meters in circumference that was still smoldering; deer, squirrels, and foxes wandered about in a confunded daze, and there were huge piles of sand strewn about.</p>
<p>"My, that was quite a show, Harry!" Lockhart strode into the clearing, looking as though he were walking through Diagon Alley and not out in the Forbidden Forest after midnight. "Hello there Miss Lovegood, nice to you see out on this pleasant evening."</p>
<p>"Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry was surprised, while Luna chose to cheerfully wave from her spot, perched on a branch halfway up an elm tree.</p>
<p>"I was on my way back from Hogsmeade. Rosie gets a little cross if I don't visit her now and again, and I saw the tail end of your impressive display. I'm pleased to see how much you've developed under my tutelage!"</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes, unsurprised to hear him take credit after enduring Lockhart's boasting almost daily for the last two months. "Right. Well, is there something I can help you with?"</p>
<p>"Since you asked, watching you lay waste to this section of the forest was somewhat thought-provoking." Lockhart paused, trying to find the right words. "At the start of the year, the other faculty told me about your struggles with spellcasting, given that you don't use a wand."</p>
<p>"Right, I think we figured that out last week." Harry replied, referring to a 'lesson' he'd had with the Defense Professor on grooming charms. Harry had vomited for several minutes after incorrectly casting a breath freshening charm.</p>
<p>"Indeed! And yet, here you are, employing destructive magics that would make an auror green with envy."</p>
<p>Luna chimed in from above. "I think he's wondering why you have such an aptitude for offensive magic, Harry."</p>
<p>"Well, it's just, I guess it's easier for my style of spellcasting. It doesn't take a lot of fine-tuning to burn something to ash."</p>
<p>"And you don't see that as unusual?"</p>
<p>"Not really. I'm sure any wizard could do the same thing, with enough power behind their spells."</p>
<p>Lockhart let out an amused chuckle. "Ignoring the fact that you're twelve years old and putting out violent energy on par with fully grown wizards and witches that train for years to fight against dark wizards, I don't think you understand what I'm saying." He looked around, considering the state of the clearing. "Might I trouble you for a seat?"</p>
<p>Harry conjured a chair for the man, who nodded gratefully and continued. "I've noticed how little you use magic, Harry. You gather your school supplies by hand at the end of class, rather than using a sorting charm. You've never heard of grooming charms. I doubt you could comprehend just how often your average wizard or witch uses magic on a daily basis."</p>
<p>"He's right, Harry. Daddy has a spell for almost everything, including one that ties his shoelaces together randomly throughout the whole afternoon."</p>
<p>"You're such an interesting boy, Harry. You maintain the perspective of a muggleborn, seeing magic as wondrous and special rather than common and routine, yet you have a capacity for destruction that surpasses what most could imagine. Quite an enigma!"</p>
<p>Harry didn't see the point of any of this. "So what? I only learned all of this because I keep ending up in life or death situations."</p>
<p>"Harry, Harry, I'm not criticizing you. I'm trying to make you understand the opportunity you have in front of you. The most magic that your average wizard or witch does in a day is cleaning or cooking spells, occasionally some specialized magic for their work. Do you have any idea the kind of spectacle you could create with your abilities?"</p>
<p>The Second Year rolled his eyes. "It's always about image with you."</p>
<p>"Now it is just a matter of finding the right venue for you to showcase your talents. I wonder...?" Lockhart stood, muttering to himself while wandering back in the direction of the castle.</p>
<p>"Goodnight professor!" Luna called, receiving an absentminded wave in return.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Draco had been working hard this term. Not at his coursework, though his grades were all EEs or better; no, he'd been trying to develop cunning and leadership to be a better Slytherin. His first move in this regard was perhaps the most difficult – he shut up. No more goading the Weasel in class or the halls, no more taking the Mudblood down a peg, no more laughing at the Squib's expense. There were honestly days where he wondered if it was even worth it, having to give up so many things that brought him joy.</p>
<p>Upgrading his entourage, though, was definitely the right move. While Vince and Greg were useful as blunt instruments and were unquestionably obedient, Theodore Nott and Graham Montague were far more versatile, if less loyal. He still made sure to spend some time helping Crabbe and Goyle with their homework a few times a week, though; no point in discarding a tool, even if the tool isn't the most useful in your set.</p>
<p>Every Monday morning he spent two hours with Professor Snape, receiving advanced tutoring in Charms and some rudimentary Dark Arts. He was improving by leaps and bounds. Draco imagined himself in a few years, the champion of pureblood wizarding society; blazing wand in hand, exterminating the undesirables in heroic fashion and receiving the adoration of those who really mattered.</p>
<p>So it was, that on Halloween night, upon catching sight of a crowd as he left the Great Hall following the Feast, he refrained from making any remarks. There was a message on the wall, written in what looked like blood, reading 'The Chamber of Secrets has opened … Enemies of the Heir, Beware', along with the squib caretaker's cat strung up nearby. Draco savored Filch's tears, enjoying seeing the unpleasant man's distress.</p>
<p>"What do you think, Draco?" Pansy asked, surveying the scene next to him.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. Maybe a prank? It's not like there's anyone that actually likes that squib." He looked around at the other students crowded around. "Might even be one of the other Houses getting revenge on him and looking to pin it on Slytherin."</p>
<p>"Check it out," Montague pointed to a pair coming down the hallway from the opposite direction. "Poncey Potter's got a new hanger-on." And sure enough, the Ravenclaw looked on the scene with mild interest, accompanied by Lovegood, who looked more interested in trying to chat up a nearby suit of armor. '<em>Proper bloodline, certainly, but the girl seemed to have inherited her father's insanity.'</em></p>
<p>"What, did he already wear out that slag Bones? Or maybe he's just grooming someone he can use in his own House." Bulstrode and Nott laughed at Pansy's remark, having thoroughly enjoyed torturing Susan over the last month.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Pansy's comments weren't exactly quiet, and succeeded in drawing Potter's attention. "Say that again, Parkinson?"</p>
<p>The girl sneered at him, catching sight of Dumbledore and McGonagall exiting the Great Hall behind him and rapidly approaching. "What, upset at getting called out? You should be ashamed of yourself, Potter. Everyone knows the girl's not right. Just as loony as her father."</p>
<p>There were chuckles from the surrounding students, especially from the Ravenclaws, and a few giggling repetitions of the name 'Loony Lovegood.' The small First Year seemed to shrink in on herself, withdrawing in face of the universal ridicule of her peers.</p>
<p>Harry snarled in anger, his eyes taking on an unearthly shine. "You stupid, dog-faced bint. Running your mouth without a care for the consequences." The teachers, out of Harry's line of sight, were almost upon them. "Keep it up, and one of these days you're going to get <em>shut up</em> for good."</p>
<p>As he uttered the words 'shut up', a wave of silver energy rushed from his hands, the Silencing Charm washing over the crowd of students and dispelling all noise from the corridor, even Filch's sobbing.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall had no problem canceling the spell's effect on herself. "50 points from Ravenclaw, and two nights of detention! Spellcasting in the hallways is expressly forbidden!"</p>
<p>Draco, still affected by the spell, chuckled silently at the confrontation. Who said Slytherin wasn't the house of good friends?</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>November 1, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>"So Mrs. Norris wasn't actually dead, just petrified?"</p>
<p>"Apparently so. There's also just not a lot out there on the Chamber of Secrets. I found a small passage in <em>Hogwarts: A History</em>, but that's about it." Hermione dropped the heavy tome in front of her and found the relevant page, sliding it over.</p>
<p>"Well, look who finally graced us with his presence?"</p>
<p>"Hannah..."</p>
<p>"Hi Susan, Hannah. What's the problem?"</p>
<p>"There's no prob-"</p>
<p>"Susan's getting ridiculed practically hourly because of you, do you know that? And here you are showing up after weeks like nothing's happened. You could at least try to act like a friend!"</p>
<p>"Hannah! That's enough." Susan's tone left no room for argument, and her friend took a seat at 'their' table in the library. "It's fine, Harry."</p>
<p>"Who's this, Harry?" Neville grabbed at the opportunity to change the topic.</p>
<p>"This is Luna Lovegood, she's a First Year. She's a friend of mine."</p>
<p>Greetings came from the other members of the study group which Luna cheerfully returned, before Neville continued. "You've been busy this term, Harry."</p>
<p>"Yea, Lockhart has me running around pretty frequently, and Luna's been keeping me company while I catch up on my coursework." Maybe it was due to Hannah's aggressive attitude, but Harry wasn't eager to share his progress in the Forbidden Forest.</p>
<p>"I didn't catch you at the last quidditch match. Gryffindor's doing great so far, I think we'll take the Cup this year."</p>
<p>"We'll see. Diggory's been on a hot streak, he might single-handedly propel the 'Puffs to a championship." Sports were always a safe topic, and after a few more minutes of discussing the various teams, tempers had cooled.</p>
<p>But there was a lingering tension, between Harry and the others – excluding Luna, of course, who happily had Hermione working with her to revise an Astronomy essay that was half drawings of fanciful, unusual constellations. Now and again, there were questions that didn't get asked, responses that were just a bit shorter than usual, and they bid each other goodnight just a bit earlier than usual.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>November 9</strong>
</p>
<p>"I'm really happy Professor Lockhart created this event. Padma says that most other schools have annual dueling competitions on a normal basis. Hogwarts is behind the curve." Anthony was practically bouncing on his heels.</p>
<p>Their Defense Professor had announced the day after Colin Creevey had been found petrified that he would be leading a day of dueling instruction. He somehow shoe-horned Professors Flitwick and Snape into assisting him, and had rotating sessions of each year of students in the Great Hall for the entire day, excluding meal times.</p>
<p>Harry didn't share his dormmate's enthusiasm, given that he'd actually seen Lockhart in a fight, but didn't want to bring down the mood. The student body had been fairly anxious following the First Year Gryffindor's petrification. He stood between Morag and Anthony among the other Ravenclaw Second Years, waiting silently while Lockhart lectured Snape and Flitwick on how he'd like this to go.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, Morag, I'd like to squeeze in here." Harry looked over to see Morag stepping away from him, while Daphne slid in between his housemate and himself. "Hi, Harry."</p>
<p>"And here I thought you'd completely forgotten who I was."</p>
<p>"I know. I'm sorry, for what it's worth." They both avoided each other's eyes, choosing instead to watch Lockhart arranging Snape and Flitwick in a manner suggestive of reenacting one of his books.</p>
<p>"You know, two months ago I think I would have paid Morag to let me stand next to you. But after two months of only seeing the back of your head as you walk away from me as quickly as possible, I'm not in such a charitable mood."</p>
<p>"I can understand that."</p>
<p>"How's Astoria?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure you'd know as well as I do, but she's doing well. At home, instead of St. Mungo's." Daphne hesitated, considering whether continuing would be giving away 'family' business, ultimately deciding it didn't matter. "My mother is interviewing tutors to begin her magical education."</p>
<p>"Is that common?" Harry hadn't noticed anyone other than himself receiving extracurricular instruction.</p>
<p>"Not typically, no. The tutors would be instead of sending Tori to Hogwarts. She'd take her lessons at home."</p>
<p>"What? But, what about what she wants?"</p>
<p>Daphne nodded, meeting his eyes for the first time. "It's not set in stone yet. I'm trying my best to argue the family interest is in Tori attending school."</p>
<p>"Good luck, then. Naturally, if there's anything I can do..."</p>
<p>"Harry, I've been thinking about what you did for her, for me, over the summer." He raised an eyebrow, but motioned for her to continue. "I'd like to offer, again, to help acclimate you into high society. I've seen the <em>Prophet</em>, I know that Professor Lockhart has been taking you along to meet some influential people."</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "If you think tagging along with Lockhart has made me more interested in spending time around those types, you're sorely mistaken."</p>
<p>Her voice lowered to a whisper, as Lockhart began to address the Second Years. "I'm sure you've realized by now that he's using you, piggybacking off your fame. Do you want every interaction with powerful and influential people to be a repeat of that for the rest of your life? Wouldn't you rather be the one doing the using?"</p>
<p>He looked offended at such a prospect, so she changed her tack. "Or at least, acting on equal footing?"</p>
<p>"Okay. It does make sense to try and understand what's going on at those functions."</p>
<p>She gave him a broad smile, and a few butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Before she could say anything, Lockhart's shadow fell over them. "Come, Harry, let's not keep your classmates waiting!"</p>
<p>"What? What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Lockhart spoke in a hushed, quick tone. "Weren't you listening? You're going to demonstrate a duel."</p>
<p>Harry gulped, but followed along behind the Defense Professor.</p>
<p>"This is stupid, what are we supposed to do, cast Tickling Jinxes at each other? Aren't <em>you</em> supposed to be teaching <em>us</em> how to duel?" His opponent asked. Standing on the table across from him, and apparently sharing his opinion about this whole process, was Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>Lockhart addressed the students. "Now, let's all pay attention while our esteemed volunteers demonstrate the form and function of a duel. After this, we'll pair you off and let you work on this on your own, with the faculty supervising and offering assistance." In a quieter but still entirely audible voice, Lockhart turned to his apprentice. "Go easy on him, Harry, don't want you to win too quickly."</p>
<p>Both Malfoy and Snape looked incensed at his comment, and Snape leaned down to whisper in Draco's ear. The two shook hands, turned, and paced the appropriate distance. Flitwick stood between the two, counting down. Harry met Draco's gaze, nodding towards the professors and rolled his eyes, but Malfoy didn't seem in the mood for camaraderie. With the professor's shout of 'Begin!' he raised his wand at Harry and began casting.</p>
<p>"<em>Serpensortia!"</em>A large cobra came flying from the Slytherin's wand, landing on the ground between the two, while Draco's wand stayed in motion "<em>Flipendo! Tarantallegra!"</em></p>
<p>Given that Harry still wasn't taking part in the practical sessions of his classes, this was the first time he'd been engaged with someone his own age. Compared to Wally Jacobs or Veronica Haslett, Draco might as well be casting in slow motion. He conjured a circle of iron to intercept the incoming spells, then launched it towards Draco, who crouched close to the floor to avoid it. The snake, meanwhile, still between the two combatants, tried to make its escape through the surrounding students. Surprised by Justin Finch-Fletchley scrambling to get away, the snake reared up, only to be incinerated to ash by a wave of Harry's hand almost instantaneously.</p>
<p>Snape brought down the dueling wards that surrounded the table the two boys stood on, calling the 'duel' to an end. "This is pointless. Obviously, Potter's inability to cast in an acceptable format provides an unfair advantage."</p>
<p>"Yes, I suppose you're right, my good man. After all, not every student gets the benefit of full access to as distinguished a scholar as myself! There is only so much I can impart to my students in the brief time they're in my class."</p>
<p>Snape's expression twisted in rage as his gaze burned holes in Harry, the Ravenclaw still standing on the table with a bored expression. Malfoy hopped off and paired up with Nott, while Lockhart escorted Harry away from the crowd.</p>
<p>"What was that? The fire was a nice touch, but not exactly the show I'd intended you to put on."</p>
<p>"Excuse me? Draco was right – Second Years don't exactly have a wide repertoire of spells to use."</p>
<p>"You could have fooled me when he summoned that snake."</p>
<p>"It didn't even get halfway to me. It was more of a danger to the bystanders than it was to me. I'm not sure what you expected me to do, Professor."</p>
<p>"More than what you did, obviously! I guess I'll have to engineer something else to showcase your talents."</p>
<p>Harry didn't like the sound of that.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>December 18, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>Daphne held up a photo of a man shaking hands with Fudge and waving off-camera. "What about this one?"</p>
<p>"Um, those are Wizengamot robes... Lord Rosier?"</p>
<p>She gave him a gentle smile. "Are you asking or telling?"</p>
<p>"Telling. It's Lord Rosier."</p>
<p>"First off, my grandfather has a first name, Harry. Secondly, and more importantly, this isn't him. This is Marius Selwyn. He, along with Octavius Nott-"</p>
<p>"Leads the Traditionalist faction, right, sorry." Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair.</p>
<p>"It's okay, there's no pressure. You all right?"</p>
<p>"Yea, I just haven't had a lot of time this last week. I think Lockhart is trying to get me in a fight."</p>
<p>"What? Why would he do that?"</p>
<p>He wants to show off the 'prowess' of his apprentice. We were touring the Auror Academy yesterday, and he volunteered me to test out their dueling ring with the Chief Instructor."</p>
<p>"Is that why all DADA classes were canceled?"</p>
<p>"Yep. I missed Potions, too. Thank goodness Astronomy is a late night class, or I'd have been absent for that one, too." Snape had been incensed, assigning a weekend of detentions. "He's driving me nuts!"</p>
<p>"Sorry." "She couldn't hold back her curiosity, though. "What made you get involved with him in the first place?" It seems pretty out of character for you to embrace your celebrity like that."</p>
<p>Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, and looked away. "Well, after we paid for Astoria's treatments, it turns out that I was a little short on the gold for Hogwarts." All of the color drained from Daphne's face. "I happened to meet Lockhart at Flourish and Blott's, and he covered the remainder of my tuition and my school supplies in exchange for a one-year apprenticeship."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry..." Daphne breathed, burying her face in her hands.</p>
<p>"Hey, what're you sorry for? It all worked out. C'mon Daphne, no need to be upset."</p>
<p>But there was no consoling her. Gathering their study materials, Daphne ran out of the empty classroom. Quickly slinging his bag over his shoulder, Harry took off after her. His pace slowed to a halt not long after he left the classroom, though, when he heard a soft but insistent whisper from somewhere.</p>
<p>"<em>Rip."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Tear."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Kill."</em></p>
<p>He cocked his head, trying to identify the source of the ominous words, but was unable to ascertain from where they came. Moments later, a blood-curdling scream echoed through the halls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. XXIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXIV</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry ran towards the source of the scream, nearly losing his footing as he skid, trying to turn the corner at full speed. He saw Daphne, standing over a body, next to a floating and unresponsive ghost – Sir Nicholas, Gryffindor House's spirit in residence.</p>
<p>"Daphne, are you all right?" Hearing his voice, she practically leaped into his arms, holding him tightly.</p>
<p>"Harry! I found them like this. There was someone else, but they were wearing a hood and I didn't see their face." She squeezed him tightly, seeking comfort. "Oh Merlin, it could have been me!"</p>
<p>"It's all right, just calm down. Do you know what's wrong with them?" Disentangling himself from the Slytherin girl, he knelt down next to the body, recognizing Justin Finch-Fletchley, the muggleborn Hufflepuff. Harry could see his chest rising and failing, so he was alive, at least.</p>
<p>"What could be doing this? I've never heard of a ghost being affected by magic like this."</p>
<p>Harry stood and held his arms out, allowing Daphne to gratefully return to his embrace. "I don't know. Whatever it is, though, it's dangerous. We should find a teacher right away."</p>
<p>She nodded, wiping her eyes once more, and the two set off to find some help.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Justin's petrification had the younger years very concerned. Yule break had, thankfully, finally arrived though, bringing a welcome distraction despite the attack on the well-liked Hufflepuff. Older students focused on their exams, and younger students on getting home for the holidays.</p>
<p>Harry was at breakfast, sitting with Luna who was deeply focused on constructing a log cabin made out of sausage links, with maple syrup providing the adhesive. The Great Hall was crowded, and he smiled and nodded in response to Susan's wave. Daphne, at the Slytherin table, sat focused on her food. She hadn't taken her brush with the Heir of Slytherin well, but insisted on continuing her lessons with him.</p>
<p>He kept glancing at the large window that allowed owls entrance to the Great Hall, hoping Hedwig would return today with a reply from Sam. Despite his relocation to Germany, he still responded to often to letters that Harry sent, offering advice and ideas for Harry's late-night training sessions in the Forbidden Forest.</p>
<p>The elaborate design that Luna had built crumbled, the sausages sliding around her plate in pools of syrup, but the girl didn't seem at all bothered, grabbing her fork and spearing one to take a bite. He couldn't help but chuckle at the delight she exhibited over the simplest things.</p>
<p>Owls poured into the Great Hall, drawing his attention upwards. '<em>No sign of Hedwig,'</em> he thought glumly. Well, maybe Sam would be back for Christmas? Harry turned back to his food, not noticing both Susan and Daphne take one glance at the headline of the <em>Prophet</em> and immediately march towards him.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Susan!"</p>
<p>"Hi, Luna. Harry, I think you need to see this." She handed over her copy of the paper, while Daphne stood beside her clutching her own copy.</p>
<p>Harry looked down at the headline of the proffered paper, grabbing onto it with both hands as he saw what the top story was.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Harry Potter's Horrifying Home History</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>by Rita Skeeter</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>After a great deal of investigation, this reporter is sad to bring to light another part of the seemingly nonstop tragedy that one of our national heroes has endured in his short life. My research led me to a tidy house just outside of muggle London, the house where Harry Potter grew up.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Now, many of my esteemed readers might say that merely being raised by muggles, without magic, is trying enough, but no one could imagine the horrors that these four walls concealed. For the muggles that raised young Harry not only were incapable of protecting him from magical dangers, they in fact were an even greater threat themselves to the young child.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>That's right, dear readers: confirmed through the use of compulsion charms, this reporter uncovered the sordid details of Harry's tortured upbringing – and I don't use that term loosely. Starvation and beatings were regular occurrences in this muggle home. Harry – rumored to be heir to a considerable fortune contained in the Potter estate – lived in a tiny storage closet beneath his relatives' staircase, from which he was only released to act as a servant in ways that would make a house elf cringe...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The article continued, but Harry pushed it away. He saw the attached photo of the letters, '<em>Harry's room', </em>that he had carved into the wood paneling of the cupboard interior and felt sick. All of the memories of his life before Norm and Diane rushed to the surface, and the openness of the Great Hall made him feel naked and exposed.</p>
<p>"Harry," Susan's voice quivered, having finished the article in Daphne's paper, "Is this true?"</p>
<p>He tried to calm himself, but his breath was coming quickly, and he felt the stares of the other students searing into him.</p>
<p>"Harry?" He was hyperventilating now, no matter how hard he tried, he didn't feel like he could breathe...</p>
<p>"Harry, are you all right?" He needed to get away, somewhere that people couldn't <em>stare</em>, somewhere safe where he could be alone...</p>
<p>"Maybe we should get Madam Pomfrey?"</p>
<p>Luna abruptly stood from her seat next to Harry, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the doors. "Pardon us, this area seems to have a high concentration of wrackspurts at the moment. Harry needs to leave before they manage to infest his brain."</p>
<p>The tiny girl led the larger boy along by his hand, her steady gait a stark contrast to his stuttered steps. Michael Corner, a Third Year, snorted as they passed. "Loony's not who I'd pick for mind healing after something like this."</p>
<p>Harry's teeth bared and he rounded on Corner, eyes bursting into emerald luminescence before Luna once more latched onto his hand and continued pulling him towards the exit, whispering soothing words. The pair, with almost every eye in the Great Hall watching, pushed open the doors and left breakfast. As soon as they were gone, it was like a silencing charm had been dispelled, and an explosion of whispers and comments erupted.</p>
<p>Susan and Daphne, after watching Luna lead Harry away, both collapsed into seats at the Ravenclaw table. "I never would have imagined."</p>
<p>Susan glanced over to the other girl. "He's not living with them any longer. I met his new mother in Diagon over the summer."</p>
<p>"That's good. I'm glad he got away from them." Daphne shifted her gaze back to the Slytherin table, where most of the students were looking like this article was a holiday present that had come early. '<em>To their parents, it likely is,'</em> she mused. "Is he going to sit with you on the Express?"</p>
<p>"With Harry, you never know. Sometimes he does, sometimes he spends time with his housemates. He always stops by, even if he doesn't spend the trip with us."</p>
<p>"Okay. Well, I should go make sure I have everything. Happy Yule, Susan."</p>
<p>"Same to you, Daphne."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Here, sit down."</p>
<p>Harry plopped onto the shore of the Black Lake, while Luna remained standing. She started to dig around in her cloak, eventually coming up with two pieces of toast. Tearing a chunk out of one, she balled it up and tossed it into the water.</p>
<p>"Try it, it's fun!"</p>
<p>Harry looked at Luna, then at the bread, not seeing the connection, while she continued to throw pieces into the lake.</p>
<p>"You should have let me shut Corner's big mouth." He grumbled, tearing a chunk out of his slice and throwing it as far as he could.</p>
<p>"To what end, Harry? If you try to attack everyone who says something unpleasant, all that will happen is you'll end up expelled and then I won't have any friends left."</p>
<p>He sighed, knowing she was right, but wanting to focus on something besides his personal life being splashed all over the front page of the <em>Prophet</em>. "Are you excited for the holidays?"</p>
<p>"Very much so! Daddy and I are taking a trip to Crete to discuss the disturbing rise of heliopath sightings with the Merpeople there."</p>
<p>Like always, Harry took her words at face value. "Seems like fun. What do your parents do for work?"</p>
<p>"Daddy runs the <em>Quibbler</em>. It's a weekly magazine that focuses on magizoology and cutting edge research. The only wizarding publication free of Ministerial interference!" She finished proudly.</p>
<p>"Sounds loads better than the <em>Prophet</em>. And your mum?"</p>
<p>Luna tossed the last of her slice of bread into the lake, and reached out for the remainder of Harry's. "She was an arithmancer with the Department of Mysteries, until she died in an accident four years ago."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Luna." He remembered their talk about thestrals, and made the logical leap as to what must have happened.</p>
<p>"Ohhh, I don't think my arms are strong enough! Look, the bread's coming right back to us!" Sure enough, the gentle lapping of water on the shore was pushing their floating projectiles back towards them.</p>
<p>Harry made a halfhearted gesture towards the bread and a wave of water rose, carrying the pieces out to the center of the lake. A few moments later, several tentacles broke the surface, snagging the small snacks to Luna's delight.</p>
<p>He looked over at her, taking in her unrestrained joy, and felt some of the tension from that morning ease.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's go get ready to board the Express."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry and Luna sat in a compartment with Neville and Hermione, discussing holiday plans and speculating about the recent petrifications. No one brought up that morning's article in the <em>Prophet</em>.</p>
<p>"It is troubling, especially since Nearly-Headless-Nick was affected, but overall I don't think you should be too worried. Petrification, even an advanced form like this one, is curable. I've been helping Professor Sprout plant more mandrakes to ensure we'll have adequate supplies to cure anyone that's attacked."</p>
<p>"And you don't think it's at all unusual that everyone petrified has been muggleborn? I'm scared, regardless of whether or not petrification is curable." Hermione rubbed her arms as though a chill had run through the compartment.</p>
<p>Neville winced. "I've noticed. Sorry, Hermione, I wasn't trying to be insensitive."</p>
<p>"Shouldn't the Ministry be doing something?" Harry asked. Neville opened his mouth to respond, but Luna beat him to it.</p>
<p>"Oh no, they're far too occupied with combating the Rotfang Conspiracy to deal with this."</p>
<p>"Don't do it, Harry-" Neville warned, to no avail.</p>
<p>"What's the Rotfang Conspiracy?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Luna went on to describe an intricate plot hatched by powerful societal figures, intent on laying waste to the Ministry of Magic through a combination of heretofore unknown dark magic and gum disease. The explanation was... very thorough.</p>
<p>"And so, you can see that there just aren't Ministry resources to spare."</p>
<p>Harry looked queerly at Luna, as if trying to decide if she were joking or not. Taking in her completely sincere air, he simply nodded and leaned back in his seat. Hermione, meanwhile, sat open-mouthed in disbelief at the tale Luna had just spun.</p>
<p>"Hermione, are you going anywhere for Christmas?"</p>
<p>"No, my parents can't leave their business unattended too often, so we generally only travel once a year, during the summer. What about you, Harry?"</p>
<p>"We're staying put also, as far as I know. The trip to America had to have been pretty expensive, so I doubt Mum and Dad have any other trips planned so soon."</p>
<p>Since he brought up his family, Neville gave in to his curiosity. "You've mentioned your family a lot, but they obviously aren't the same people the <em>Prophet</em> wrote about today. How'd you get away from them?"</p>
<p>"The article was about my relatives. My real mum's sister and her husband. They were as unpleasant as you could imagine. But right after I was attacked at school in Year Four when I was nine years old, I met my current Mum and Dad. They took over guardianship formally over the summer."</p>
<p>"And they don't- I mean, they treat you well?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely! They're great parents. You guys don't need to worry about me."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled at the obvious affection in Harry's voice. "It would have been nice if the <em>Prophet</em> had mentioned that."</p>
<p>"It would have been nice if they found some actual news to report, instead of digging up things that happened years ago."</p>
<p>"Oh!" Hermione bounced in her seat. "Why don't we get together over the break, Harry? I know my parents would absolutely love to meet yours. It's pretty lonely for them, having a muggleborn child. No other parents to connect with and all that."</p>
<p>"Sure!" He grinned, knowing that Diane frequently expressed the same sentiment Hermione just alluded to. "Let me write down our number, just have your parents give mine a call." He dug out a quill and ink from his school bag, scribbling the phone number to Norm and Diane's flat on a scrap of parchment.</p>
<p>"Great! We'll set something up."</p>
<p>Harry smiled, excited to be back home, away from Hogwarts, from Lockhart, from the <em>Prophet.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>December 25, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>"Happy Christmas!"</p>
<p>Norm groaned, pulling a pillow over his face. "Wake up you two, it's time for presents!"</p>
<p>Diane sat up in bed, hesitantly sniffing the air. "Did you make breakfast?"</p>
<p>"I did." Harry leaned on their doorframe. "And it's going to get cold if you two don't hurry up!" From the kitchen, the screech of a tea kettle sounded. "Whoops, better take care of that!"</p>
<p>As he dashed away, Norm removed the pillow and looked over at Diane. "Quite a kid, isn't he?"</p>
<p>"He is. Come on, let's get moving. Don't forget that tomorrow we're meeting the Grangers."</p>
<p>"Ah, right."</p>
<p>"Don't make that face. I'm excited, it's not easy having no one to talk to about raising a magical child."</p>
<p>"I get that. I just wish it weren't on Boxing Day."</p>
<p>Diane pulled on her robe, tossing Norm's to him. "Quit complaining, you can laze about on Sunday to your heart's desire."</p>
<p>"Oh?" He grabbed her, pulling her back to bed. "Is that a promise?"</p>
<p>She laughed, giving him a deep kiss, before patting his cheek affectionately. "And be sure that you shave tomorrow morning too, you're getting scratchy."</p>
<p>"Mum! Dad! Hurry up!"</p>
<p>Still chuckling, Diane disentangled herself from Norm and walked into the dining room, where Harry had laid out a full English breakfast. "Looks sinfully delicious, Harry. I'm lucky you only cook on special occasions, or I'd have to grease the doorframe to make it to work!"</p>
<p>"Oh hush. Where are we meeting the Grangers tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"They invited us over for lunch, so we'll be traveling to their home."</p>
<p>"Where do they live?"</p>
<p>"Hampstead." When Harry didn't show any signs of recognition, she continued. "It's another suburb of London, but north of the City."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a long ride on the Tube."</p>
<p>"Yes, but we'll take a cab from the station to their house, so feel free to eat til you burst today."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Does that mean that you made some treacle?"</p>
<p>"Wouldn't be Christmas without it, now would it? Settle down, you can't have any until after dinner." Norm finally emerged from the bedroom, sitting down and gratefully accepting a full plate from Harry.</p>
<p>"Looks great, kiddo, thanks. Did Diane talk to you yet about this summer?"</p>
<p>"Hadn't gotten to it yet, Norm."</p>
<p>"What's up?"</p>
<p>Norm dropped a spoonful of milk into his tea, and stirred while he responded. "We've been putting together wedding plans. Would you be all right as the ring bearer?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely!" Harry had an ear-to-ear smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Great! We also planned a family dinner before the rehearsal, so Diane's family could have a chance to get to know you. Probably should have done it sooner, but what with Hogwarts' schedule and all, the timing hasn't worked out."</p>
<p>"Okay..."</p>
<p>Diane reached over and squeezed Harry's hand. "Don't worry, they'll love you. They've heard all about you and can't wait to finally meet you."</p>
<p>"Speaking of, they haven't heard <em>every</em>thing about you; does Hogwarts have a standard cover story to give to nonmagical people?"</p>
<p>Harry looked uncertain. "I don't know."</p>
<p>"It's fine, Harry," Diane said. "We'll ask the Grangers. I'm sure they've dealt with issues like this before."</p>
<p>"The other thing I wanted to mention is that we're planning to move after the wedding. Instead of taking a trip for our honeymoon, we're planning to put a down payment on a house. We'd like you to come along with us during this break and look at a few properties."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Really."</p>
<p>"Wow! Would we have a yard? It'd be great if Hedwig had a place outside to relax and take in some fresh air. Oh! And what about a basement where I could practice magic? This is going to be brill!"</p>
<p>"Easy there, Harry," Diane cautioned. "I'm not sure we can afford all of that. But we want you to have some input, it's going to be your home, too."</p>
<p>"I can't wait!"</p>
<p>"Great. Now let's finish eating so you can get to your presents."</p>
<p>Harry had no objections to that, and started eating with gusto.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day, Harry and his family emerged from a black cab in front of a huge house. Three stories, on a large plot of land in a posh neighborhood, the three of them were rather intimidated by their surroundings.</p>
<p>"Thanks guv!" The cabbie said in response to Norm handing him several notes, the car zooming away without hesitation.</p>
<p>"Harry!" The door opened, and Hermione waved enthusiastically. "Happy Boxing Day!"</p>
<p>"Happy Boxing Day, Hermione! This my mum and dad, Norm and Diane."</p>
<p>Hermione was dressed in an expensive blouse and a fashionable skirt. "How do you do, please, come in." They entered the home, which was as elegant inside as it was out. "These are my parents, Drs. Dan and Emma Granger*."</p>
<p>"Hello there! Won't you come in? We've just set the table, you're right on time." Norm and Diane followed, a bit nervous at the lavish environment. Harry, having attended many events with Lockhart in the homes of the wizarding aristocracy, was more at ease.</p>
<p>"You have a lovely home." Diane started off.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Emma responded. "Hermione tells us you live in Surrey?"</p>
<p>"That's right." Small talk continued over lunch, with Emma and Dan proving to be approachable and easy-going. When Dan broke out a bottle of wine afterwards, Hermione stood and motioned Harry to follow her.</p>
<p>They climbed the stairs up to what appeared to be a study with a twin-sized bed. "This is your room?"</p>
<p>"Yes. What's that face about?" Harry tried and failed to stop smiling, seeing wall-to-wall bookshelves, one of them even obscuring half of the room's large window.</p>
<p>"It's very... you, Hermione."</p>
<p>"Oh, stop it. Listen, I didn't want to bring this up in front of my parents, or yours." She was serious, no trace of joking around on her face. "Do you subscribe to the <em>Prophet?</em>"</p>
<p>"No, definitely not." The less he saw of that paper, the better.</p>
<p>"I figured as much. You need to see what they've been writing since we left Hogwarts, though." Hermione removed a key from around her neck and opened a locked drawer at her desk. "I've been saving them so my parents wouldn't see. I told them it's for a class project." She removed a pile of perhaps a dozen articles that had been clipped from the newspaper and handed them to Harry.</p>
<p>He looked down at the first. '<em><strong>More Details About the Muggle Monsters'</strong></em>, the headline read. "Hermione, I don't want to see thi-"</p>
<p>"They're not all about you, Harry. It's important."</p>
<p>He sighed, continuing to flip through them. It looked like there had been three or four more articles about the Dursleys since the term at Hogwarts had ended. He flipped to the next in line, from Christmas eve, and stopped.</p>
<p><em><strong>Potter Protectors Mete Out Vigilante Justice to Violent Muggles</strong></em><strong>. </strong>The article detailed how a Magic Reversal Squad was summoned too late to detain any of the wizards that apparently had attended a lynching on Privet Drive, where Vernon was killed and Dudley left in critical condition at a muggle hospital. The article went to great pains to assure its readers that no wizards – aurors or those in the mob – were injured by his relatives.</p>
<p>"My god."</p>
<p>Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Keep going."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Minister Fudge Suspends Investigation into Muggle-baiting Incident in London.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Potter Preservation Plan Passed: New Investigative Division to Monitor Muggleborn Home Treatment.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Shocking Expose: Muggleborns Found in Rank, Rancid Hovel. Are Any Magical Children Safe with Muggles?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Harry looked up at Hermione with wide eyes. "They're not even going to look for who killed the Dursleys?"</p>
<p>"No. The Minister said it was a crime of passion, and that their resources should go into making sure there 'aren't any other Harry Potters sleeping in cupboards.'"</p>
<p>"This is-, I can't believe it. It's nuts!"</p>
<p>"That last one – it's about the Creevey's. You know Colin, the First Year that was petrified? His father is a milkman, they live in a two bedroom flat in Nottingham. Apparently his younger brother has also shown accidental magic. Their family's not that well off, but the article makes it sound they're destitute and living on the streets!" She clenched her fists, frustrated tears coming to her eyes. "I'm worried they're going to show up here."</p>
<p>"It'll be okay, Hermione." He said, still stunned by the extreme revelations. Uncle Vernon dead, Dudley in the hospital. <em>'What happened to Aunt Petunia?'</em> he wondered. "What about the Conservative faction? They can't have gone along with this."</p>
<p>Hermione looked impressed. "You've been studying. Most of them voted against it, but a lot abstained."</p>
<p>"This is bad."</p>
<p>"Now you see why you needed to know." She took the articles back from him, locking them in her desk. "What are we going to do?"</p>
<p>Harry leaned against her desk, trying to come up with something. "I'll talk to Lockhart. Maybe he and I can make some sort of public statement in opposition to this."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "That might change some minds, cool the hysteria some. I never thought something like this could happen..."</p>
<p>"You should stay away from America, then." When Hermione looked at him, question on her lips, he went on. "Over there they take muggleborns away from their families as soon as they show signs of magic."</p>
<p>"That's barbaric!"</p>
<p>"We should get back downstairs. Thanks for telling me, Hermione."</p>
<p>The two of them returned to their parents, both shaken and disturbed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>January 3, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>"Please, stay here, you don't need to get off the train."</p>
<p>"But, why? We always see you off on the platform." Harry and his family were on the Tube, nearly to King's Crossing.</p>
<p>"It's just-, well, weren't you going to meet with the realtor to make an offer on that place in Bexley?"</p>
<p>"You liked that one, huh?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Harry's knuckles turned white as he gripped his bookbag. "That house was great. You shouldn't let it slip away."</p>
<p>Diane touched his shoulder, his tense posture clearly apparent. "Are you okay, Harry?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Mum." The doors chimed, announcing the stop. "I love you, Mum, love you, Dad. I can't wait for this summer!" Harry hugged them both, and darted out of the train, running at full speed for the hidden entrance.</p>
<p>Squeezing his way through the crowd at Nine and Three Quarters, Harry hopped on board the Express as quickly as possible. Judging by the lack of empty compartments, the Tube had run a little late. He walked through the corridor, peeking in each compartment as he passed.</p>
<p>"We said no, Loony, go sit somewhere else!"</p>
<p>Harry hurried his way up the train towards the unfriendly voices he heard, jerking a compartment door open and escorting Luna out, his arm around her shoulders. He shot a dirty look at the First Year girls in the compartment as he walked out.</p>
<p>"Oh! Hello, Harry, how was your break?"</p>
<p>"It was all right Luna. How did your trip go?"</p>
<p>"No sign of heliopaths, but it was lovely diving in the Aegean Sea. Have you ever taken gillyweed, Harry?"</p>
<p>"No, I haven't."</p>
<p>"It's really quite a unique experience. I wish I were a fish animagus so I could sprout gills anytime I wanted."</p>
<p>"Let's find somewhere to sit, and you can tell me all about it, okay?"</p>
<p>"All right."</p>
<p>They continued up the train, peeking into compartments. Harry received many sympathetic glances, and one mocking grin from Draco Malfoy, before eventually coming across a compartment with his friends. Opening the door, the two stepped directly into an ongoing argument.</p>
<p>"But how could he? Don't you see how this is being used?"</p>
<p>"Hermione, my dad just wanted to make sure no other children get hurt. He isn't a bigot!" Hannah said in a defensive tone.</p>
<p>"What's going on?"</p>
<p>"Harry," Hermione looked relieved to see him. "Hannah's father voted for this horrid policy. You know, not every wizard lives in a mansion, either. It doesn't mean that they are abusive any more than a muggle in a small home is!"</p>
<p>"It was just an inspection!"</p>
<p>"On the front page of the newspaper!"</p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa." Neville stood up and stepped between the two girls. "Let's all take a breath. Hannah, Gran says that bill was only a few steps away from a Death Eater's dream. Especially in the current environment, it is really bad. And Hermione, Hannah's family aren't as bad as you think they are. Lord Abbott has defended muggleborns frequently over the years. I think he was being idealistic in his support for these inspections."</p>
<p>Hermione let out a frustrated scoff and sat back in her seat. "You can't understand. Muggles are this foreign concept to you, like talking about people overseas or something. They're exactly like you, just without magic. Real people, can't you see that?"</p>
<p>"We get it, Hermione. And we may be purebloods, but both Auntie and Madam Longbottom voted against this bill. Not every pureblood is against you." Susan remarked.</p>
<p>The frazzled Gryffindor let her hair fall over her eyes. "I know. I am so worried about my parents, though!" Luna set her bag down by the compartment door and sat down next to Hermione, hugging the older girl.</p>
<p>Neville ran his eyes around the compartment, taking in Hannah's hostile, crossed arms; Hermione softly crying while Luna held her; Susan sitting with her hands anxiously twisting together, and looked at Harry with a grimace. "Welcome back, mate. Hope you had a good holiday."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dinner was nearly over when Lockhart finally stood up to leave. Harry quickly set aside his utensils and followed his professor out of the Great Hall.</p>
<p>"Harry! Welcome back, how was your break?"</p>
<p>"Not so great, Professor. I need to talk to you."</p>
<p>"Certainly, you know the way to my office."</p>
<p>The two walked up the stairs to the DADA classroom, Lockhart regaling Harry about the New Year's party that he had attended. Arriving at the classroom, Lockhart walked in and breezed right into his office without so much as an Unlocking Charm.</p>
<p>"Now, what's this about?"</p>
<p>"I want to gather up some people of influence and come out publicly against this Potter Preservation Plan, and try to get it repealed."</p>
<p>"Speak out against the PPP? No, I don't think so. Too controversial. Did you have any other ideas? I'm loving this brainstorming session, we should do this all the time!"</p>
<p>Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "This isn't a brainstorming session. I need you to do this. Think about my parents; weren't they nice? They really liked you. Do they deserve to be presumed guilty just because they aren't wizards?"</p>
<p>"Oh Harry, relax. Those lovely muggles have no reason to fear. Certainly no one could accuse them of negligence."</p>
<p>"Okay," Harry switched gears. "You're a halfblood, right?"</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>"So one of your parents is muggleborn."</p>
<p>"My father was, yes."</p>
<p>"What was his attitude towards muggles? What would he think of this bill, of the people that support it? Lockhart," Harry gripped the older man's shoulders. "How many of your fans are muggleborn or related to a muggleborn?"</p>
<p>"By Jove, the <em>injustice!</em>" Lockhart sprang to his feet. "You're absolutely right, Harry! I'm glad to have you here to remind me that heroes stand up for what's right, even in the face of controversy! Ol' Sluggy voted against it, I bet he'd be willing to rustle up a few personalities and some press. I'll firecall him right away!"</p>
<p>"Great, that's great, Professor."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>March 5, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>"Daphne, thanks for meeting with me tonight."</p>
<p>"Sure, it's no problem. What's on your plate this weekend?" Harry and Lockhart had been making a series of public appearances on a weekly basis, speaking out in favor of 'individual rights', the spin that Slughorn had suggested would go over best with the Wizengamot. Daphne had been working with Harry regularly, prepping him for media appearances and drilling him on the background of his supporters and detractors.</p>
<p>"We're appearing with Lord Shafiq to introduce an adjustment that would place the inspections purely under the oversight of Madam Bones."</p>
<p>"She opposed the bill, it's a smart move to put her in charge of its execution."</p>
<p>"That's the thought."</p>
<p>"I have to say, I'm kind of enjoying seeing you get political." Daphne took in his trademark silver acromantula robes, well-manicured hair, and wire-rimmed glasses.</p>
<p>"Er, thanks. So, Lord Shafiq?"</p>
<p>Daphne held back a sigh, reaching into her schoolbag to pull out some reference materials. They spent an hour going over his biography, and adding in some personal additions to the draft of Harry's speech that Daphne thought would go over well.</p>
<p>"I think that's enough. Thanks again. I mean it."</p>
<p>"It's nothing, Harry." She packed up her things, glancing back at him. "Is Snape still on the warpath?"</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. The Potions Professor had it out for Harry for months now, taking off points for imagined infractions and assigning detentions as often as he could get away with. "He is. Do you think the reason he's so upset because I'm lobbying against this bill?"</p>
<p>"It's possible. He runs in the same circles as the poorer pureblood supremacists. Plus, he's close to the Malfoys; he's Draco's godfather."</p>
<p>Harry barked a short laugh as they exited the classroom into the hallway. "That explains so much, actually."</p>
<p>"Doesn't it?" She grinned at him, her violet eyes sparkling in the torchlight. "Walk me back to the dungeons?"</p>
<p>"Okay, sure."</p>
<p>While Harry and Daphne strolled through Hogwarts, a long-brewing conflict was coming to a boil in the Gryffindor Common Room.</p>
<p>"Everybody calm down!" Percy Weasley shouted, trying to restore order among the squabbling Lions.</p>
<p>"Why should we? We're the only ones that are in danger."</p>
<p>"Settle down! There haven't been any petrifications since before Yule. It's safe to say that the worst is over."</p>
<p>"How do we know that?" Dean Thomas asked. "They never caught who was doing it, and all of Hagrid's roosters were killed last weekend."</p>
<p>"Not to mention none of <em>you</em> have to worry about petrification or being taken away from your families," said a Fifth Year muggleborn.</p>
<p>"Nobody's been taken away from their parents, Roberts, quit being dramatic." snarked Cormac McLaggen.</p>
<p>"Yea?" Gary Roberts scoffed at the Third Year. "Even Harry Potter doesn't care about muggleborn families, he's too busy worrying about whether any of your lordly selves will lose any privilege while you're breaking our families apart!"</p>
<p>"The fact is," Randall Meyer, a Seventh Year muggleborn said, "Gryffindor has the highest proportion of muggleborns of any of the Houses. We expect more from you and the others. We're supposed to be your family, where are you now that we need you?"</p>
<p>Neville stood up. "For one thing, we're still students, too. But my grandmother fought hard against this bill. The Weasleys' father is a huge supporter of muggle protections. And Hannah Abbott's father has announced he is going to vote to repeal the Potter Preservation Plan. We're with you."</p>
<p>Seated on the steps leading to the girls' dormitories, Ginny Weasley stared thoughtfully at Neville.</p>
<p>Later that night, next to a particularly shiny suit of armor, Penelope Clearwater was discovered petrified.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. XXV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Remember when I said 'buckle up'? This chapter and the next are... busy. Major character deaths ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>April 18, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>"What do you mean you're calling it off?"</p>
<p>"Harry, I've invested months into this political campaign. There still aren't enough votes to overturn the PPP. You made some waves, got some concessions. Mark it down as a partial victory."</p>
<p>"But, but we've been winning! I'm not ready to give up."</p>
<p>"Actually, you are. Without me running cover for you, there's little chance of you making it out of Hogwarts to attend any events. And while the <em>Prophet</em> loves writing about you, I doubt they'd be as interested to have you writing for them. It's over, Harry."</p>
<p>The Second Year sat quietly, stewing over Lockhart's words. He'd invested so much time and effort that to have that policy still on the books, bearing his name; it stung, deeply. He looked up to Lockhart, who was wearing a pair of glasses, examining himself with a compact mirror.</p>
<p>"What do you think? The lenses are just regular glass, but I think it makes me look more academic. I can see why you wear these, Harry."</p>
<p>Clenching his teeth at his professor's nonchalance, Harry tersely replied, "I wear mine because I can't see without them."</p>
<p>Lowering the glasses to hang on the end of his nose, Lockhart peered over the top of the frames at Harry in a very 'Dumbledore-like' manner. "What's got you in such a mood?"</p>
<p>"I thought we were trying to do something positive. Make a difference."</p>
<p>Lockhart pushed the glasses back up to his eyes with one finger. "We did. Haven't you ever lost before, Harry? There are times that you find yourself in a situation where there are only bad choices to be made. We're in one of those moments right now. Learn what you can, do better next time. But you lost this one. It's done."</p>
<p>Harry didn't reply.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>May 20, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>There had been no attacks for a month. Without any developments to the mystery at Hogwarts, and the debate over the changes to muggleborn policy deprived of any fuel from Harry or Lockhart to fan the flames, the <em>Prophet</em> had slowed down their inflammatory reporting.</p>
<p>Hannah Abbott was grateful to have a break. Being so on edge the whole term had been draining. She didn't envy her brother, already graduated and having to live that life full-time. It had been a horrible year, overall; not just the specter of petrifications hanging over everyone's head, but also the 'scandal' around her best friend, Harry's withdrawal from the study group, and the disillusionment over Professor Lockhart.</p>
<p>'<em>What was I thinking?'</em> she thought, embarrassed over her long-standing crush on the idiotic Defense Professor. Shaking her head free of her musing, she glanced over at Susan. The two were seated near the fireplace in the Hufflepuff Common Room, putting the finishing touches on their Potions essay.</p>
<p>"How's it coming, Susie?"</p>
<p>"Ugh, I'm tempted to just take the 'T' and hand it in half-finished."</p>
<p>Hannah laughed at her pessimism. "Oh come on, we've still got a half hour until curfew. Look, why don't you read through my notes, and look over my essay. Just fill in some of the gaps by paraphrasing mine."</p>
<p>"You're a lifesaver, Hannah!" She glanced up from from her parchment, watching as Hannah stood and stretched. "Going somewhere?"</p>
<p>"I forgot to send a letter to my mum after dinner. Dad wanted to take us all on a trip to the Continent to discuss possible partnerships with some of the more exotic suppliers, and Mum wanted my input on which towns we'd stay at in between."</p>
<p>"Oh, that sounds fun."</p>
<p>"I hope so, because of course you're coming with us!" Susan squealed in happiness, tossing her quill and essay aside in her haste to excitedly embrace her best friend.</p>
<p>"Wow! This is going to be so fun!"</p>
<p>"I know! When was the last time we went on a vacation together? Four, five years?"</p>
<p>"Six! Please add on a thank you to your mum for me."</p>
<p>"It's already there. Now finish your essay, we can talk more when I get back, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay!"</p>
<p>Hannah hopped up the stairs to her shared dorm room, grabbing her robes and making haste out of the Hufflepuff quarters. She pondered her best friend as she headed for the Owlery at a light jog. She'd been a little dishonest with Susan earlier; her parents hadn't wanted Susan to come, preferring it to be a family-only trip since Susan had spent the entire summer at Abbott Estates last year. <em>'Like I'd let her sit alone with only house elves for company!', </em>she huffed. There was no way Hannah would let them exclude Susan.</p>
<p>As bad a year as it had been, she couldn't be more proud of her surrogate sister. Susan had grown into herself this year, taking the teasing and gossip in stride. Hannah was filled with admiration at the strength that her fellow Badger showed, the kind of strength that Hannah hoped one day she herself would-</p>
<p>Hannah fell listlessly to the stone floor with a heavy <em>thump.</em> A slow, steady hissing sounded, and a moment later a small shadow darkened the Second Year Hufflepuff's corpse, standing over her briefly before wandering away. The body of Hannah Abbott lay, unseeing eyes wide open, in the middle of the corridor.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Draco was concerned, deeply so. He sat at the funeral service taking place near Black Lake, sandwiched between Pansy and Blaise, while Professor Sprout eulogized Hannah Abbott. Her family, of course, had taken her body to their family crypt and were holding a private service, but the faculty had decided to hold a separate funeral to allow the student body a chance to say goodbye.</p>
<p>Muffled sobs in front of him devolved into full on crying, and he glanced over to see Susan Bones bury her face in Potter's robes. While he couldn't call himself a friend to either Bones or Abbott, they were both purebloods from long and storied noble families. Not his friends, but neither were they his enemies.</p>
<p>Sprout finished her remarks, and Dumbledore stepped up to the podium to deliver his speech. Draco used the opportunity to look around at the assembled students. The mudbloods, of course, looked scared; given that four out of five attacks had been against their sort, that was understandable. But the terrorized looks worn by so many of those of the right kind of heritage were apparent to any observer.</p>
<p>'<em>This wasn't supposed to happen.'</em> His father had some hand in what was going on at Hogwarts. Draco didn't know the specifics of the plan, but it was obvious that he had in some way, shape, or form instigated the events of this year. So what went wrong? Why had a student, one with a lineage that stretched back further than his own, been caught up in this?</p>
<p>Draco, lost in his own thoughts, stared at Bones' shuddering form. This wasn't supposed to happen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dumbledore had been sacked three days after Hannah's memorial service, following the weekend. No one was particularly surprised, given that the daughter of such an important family had died on his watch. There was no controversy, no debate. Even the political faction that was ostensibly 'his' couldn't deny that unforgivable negligence had taken place on his watch.</p>
<p>Traveling cloak on, taking a moment to give one last look around his - well, Minerva's now – office, he called Fawkes to his shoulder and left for good. Rather than head down towards the exit, though, he walked up a staircase towards Ravenclaw Tower. Shaking his head at the simplistic riddle that the door knocker asked, he stepped into the Eagles' Common Room and asked a nearby prefect to summon the student he needed to see.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Harry descended down the stairs, accompanied by Luna Lovegood. The former Headmaster gave the First Year girl a gentle smile, approving of Harry's protectiveness towards her. '<em>One of the few positive developments during an awful year.'</em> "Harry, Miss Lovegood. I was hoping you might spare a few minutes to walk me to the gates?"</p>
<p>Luna immediately ran to gather her cloak, but Harry stared at Dumbledore intently, as if trying to divine the meaning behind this offer. Eventually, he nodded, just in time for Luna to come flying down the stairs from the girl's dormitory with her Ravenclaw robes.</p>
<p>"Harry, it's rainy out, you need more than just your uniform." He smiled at Luna's admonishment, conjuring some cloth and transfiguring appropriate attire.</p>
<p>"Satisfied?"</p>
<p>"Almost." She removed a piece of fabric from her own cloak, placing the beanie on his head. Dumbledore chuckled, trying to identify what sort of creature that the hat was meant to emulate; it looked like a cross between a possum and a pixie.</p>
<p>"What is that hat, Miss Lovegood?"</p>
<p>"It's a nargle, professor. This way, Harry will blend in with them so they don't steal his things."</p>
<p>"Smart thinking, Luna. Shall we, Headmaster?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore began walking with the two Ravenclaws, a sad smile on his face. "I can't think of a more deserving student to be the last to address me in such a fashion, Harry."</p>
<p>The Second Year merely nodded, walking alongside the elderly wizard. "Do you have any idea who the Heir could be, sir?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid not. I suspect that they are disguising themselves as a student, based on Miss Greengrass' description following the attack on Mr. Finch-Fletchley. It is practically impossible that any student, even the most advanced Seventh Years, would be capable of wielding the sort of magic required to petrify students in such a manner."</p>
<p>"And Hannah?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore's eyes dropped, and he looked every one of his hundred and twelve years of age. "She was only the second student to die since I came to work at Hogwarts, and the only one to suffer such a fate since I took over as Headmaster. Failing her is something that I will never be able to make up for."</p>
<p>Harry's jaw tightened, but he accepted Dumbledore's apology as sincere. "What will you do now?"</p>
<p>"There are various associates that I look forward to reconnecting with. One, in particular, has very limited time left. I'll be away, but not that far." He peered over his spectacles, regarding Harry seriously. "Remember, I will not be truly gone, so long as there are those here that remain loyal."</p>
<p>The two looked over as Luna burst out of a set of bushes, covered in twigs and leaves but clutching some red berries in her gloved hand. "Look! Blaeberries!"</p>
<p>They had reached the gates. "Harry, despite our differences, I would like to work on repairing our relationship. That will be more difficult following the Board's decision to remove me, but nonetheless it is essential for reasons you don't yet know."</p>
<p>"What reasons would those be?"</p>
<p>"Now isn't the time nor the place."</p>
<p>Harry made a frustrated sound. "Okay, what about the Heir? You've got to give me something, Dumbledore."</p>
<p>The enormous gates opened and the former Headmaster stepped outside of the castle grounds. The gates rumbled, slowly beginning to close.</p>
<p>"The Chamber of Secrets opened once before, Harry. You'll find your answers with Hagrid. Farewell, and good luck."</p>
<p>The gates slammed shut with an ominous boom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After dinner, Luna, Harry, and Neville walked out towards Hagrid's hut. Knocking on the heavy oak door, a beaming smile came over the enormous man's face as he saw who'd come calling.</p>
<p>"Little Luna! And Mr. Longbottom. Oh, what's this? Harry Potter! Why, I've been waiting for ya t'visit since yer Firs' Year."</p>
<p>"Hello Hagrid!" Luna said, breezing past the hulking man to plop down next to Fang on a chair.</p>
<p>"Mr. Longottom, how've yeh been doin' in your classes? Last time we spoke, y'was in a right panic over yer marks."</p>
<p>"I'm doing a lot better, Hagrid. Got a good group of friends that help me study."</p>
<p>"Aye, that's the way t'go about it. Care for a cuppa?"</p>
<p>"Hagrid," Neville began, "We came because Dumbledore told us you would know about the last time the Chamber of Secrets opened."</p>
<p>"Dumbledore tol' ya?" Hagrid digested this piece of news. "Real shame wha' appened to 'im. Great man, Dumbledore."</p>
<p>"Is there anything you can tell us? Hannah was our friend, Hagrid. She deserves justice." Harry nodded in agreement with his friend's words. Luna was being buried with licks from the wolfhound.</p>
<p>"Righ', well, it was a long time ago-" Suddenly, there was pounding on the door.</p>
<p>"You three, hide!" Hagrid made a 'shoo-ing' motion with one hand, and stepped towards the door.</p>
<p>Harry grabbed hold of Luna and Neville, focused hard on their shoes, and cast the Ascending Charm. The three of them rose rapidly, the force of Harry's charm pressing them flat against the ceiling as Hagrid swung open the door.</p>
<p>Cornelius Fudge, accompanied by two crimson-robed aurors and a blonde man that Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoy, stepped inside the hut. "Hagrid, good evening."</p>
<p>"Minster Fudge? Wha's this about?"</p>
<p>"With recent events being what they are, the Ministry can't be seen sitting on our hands. Action must be taken, you see."</p>
<p>Bushy eyebrows raised, Hagrid gave a confused agreement with the Minister's words.</p>
<p>"Excellent. Well, come along, then."</p>
<p>"To where?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid until more answers can be confirmed, we'll need to detain you."</p>
<p>His bearded face pale, Hagrid gasped. "Not Azkaban prison!"</p>
<p>One of the aurors stepped forward. "I'm afraid so, Hagrid. Come along."</p>
<p>Taking a deep gulp of air, Hagrid looked around his hut. "If anyone were interested in findin' answers, all I can say's t' follow th' spiders. Follow th' spiders. Oh, and someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm gone."</p>
<p>Fudge cocked his head, while Malfoy rolled his eyes. The aurors formed up alongside the groundskeeper and marched him out of the hut. "Shall we go inform the new Headmistress of our expectations, Minister?"</p>
<p>"Certainly, Lucius, after you."</p>
<p>As soon as the hut emptied, Harry released the charm that he had maintained, the three students falling to the floor. "Jeez, Harry, need to work on cushioning charms next, wouldn't you say?"</p>
<p>"What do you think he meant, follow the spiders?"</p>
<p>"No clue, but it's our only lead right now."</p>
<p>"Perhaps he was referring to the acromantula colony?"</p>
<p>The two boys swiveled their heads towards the First Year in surprise. "Acromantula colony? Where?"</p>
<p>"In the forest, of course."</p>
<p>"There's an acromantula colony in the Forbidden Forest? You've been there?" Neville was dumbfounded, and even Harry was incredulous.</p>
<p>"Not just yet, no, but I heard some centaurs mention it while I was looking for unicorns one night." Luna reclaimed her seat next to Fang. "Shall we head out and find it?"</p>
<p>"<em>We</em> will not, no. You're staying here." Harry responded emphatically. "Neville, let's go."</p>
<p>The Gryffindor looked hesitantly out the door, then sighed and turned to follow Harry. "You'll take care of Fang, won't you Luna?"</p>
<p>She gave him a jaunty salute, and he closed the door behind him. "Where should we start?"</p>
<p>"Well, let's take Hagrid's advice. Can you give us some light?"</p>
<p>With Neville's <em>lumos </em>charm lighting the way, the two boys set off into the forest. Tramping through the woods for what felt like an eternity, they delved deep into the pitch black of the night.</p>
<p>"Harry, take a look at this." Neville lowered his lit wand, displaying a line of spiders steadily walking in the same direction. "Guess that we found our path."</p>
<p>Walking in the direction that the spiders traveled, the sounds of the forest began to fade away. In the silence, occasional chittering sounds were heard, along with faint rustlings of the leaves in trees overhead. Coming across the first sign of acromantula webbing, Neville extinguished his wand.</p>
<p>"Figured we might as well try to avoid announcing that we're here."</p>
<p>Harry agreed, however it was too late. Two spiders, each the size of Fang, dropped from the trees in front of them.</p>
<p>"Come, friends of Hagrid. Father would speak with you." They whispered in deep voices.</p>
<p>Harry set off behind the two spiders, while Neville hesitated. "Are you sure about this?"</p>
<p>Pausing only momentarily to give a glance over his shoulder, Harry replied, "I imagine it's a bit late to turn back now, Nev."</p>
<p>With a sigh and a muttered "Gryffindors charge ahead," Neville hurried to catch up to his friend. The acromantulas led them deeper into the forest, to a section of old growth trees so tall that their canopy blacked out every speck of the night sky.</p>
<p>A mammoth shape emerged from a hollowed out trunk, speaking in a cavernous tone. "What brings two humans to my nest?"</p>
<p>Neville stepped forward. "Hagrid sent us. The Chamber of Secrets has reopened."</p>
<p>"We are aware of the return of the Evil One."</p>
<p>"What evil one? What is inside the Chamber?"</p>
<p>"We dare not speak its name. To my people, it shall only be referred to as I have."</p>
<p>Neville looked to Harry and shrugged, as if to say 'what now?'</p>
<p>"We had hoped that Hagrid could tell us about the first time that the Chamber opened."</p>
<p>"I can tell you that tale. I was but a hatchling then. Friend Hagrid raised me inside of the castle. A female student was killed in a bathroom, close to the ground floor. Another boy, with the stench of dark magic upon him, tried to lay the responsibility upon me. I was nearly killed, and only survived due to the loyalty and protection of Friend Hagrid. I have since honored that loyalty and granted him safe passage through my family's lands."</p>
<p>Neville clapped his hands together. "Okay, so the last time the Chamber opened, a girl died in a bathroom near the ground floor. I guess that's our next stop. Thank you, uh... I didn't catch your name."</p>
<p>The enormous spider rumbled with amusement. "I am called Aragog. And though you may be friend to Hagrid, to my sons and daughters, you are... food."</p>
<p>An almost deafening round of chittering rang through the trees, hinting at just how many spiders were watching.</p>
<p>"But, Hagrid sent us! You said he had safe passage!"</p>
<p>"Hagrid does, and always will. You, though, are not Hagrid. Children! It is time to feast!"</p>
<p>Spiders dropped out of the trees, racing towards the boys at full speed. Jerking Neville behind him, Harry raised his arm and more than a dozen stone spikes rose out of the ground at a breakneck speed, impaling the first wave of acromantula.</p>
<p>"<em>Arania Exumai!"</em> Neville's shouted incantation alerted him to danger from behind, and Harry swung around, a firestorm exploding in front of Neville with a wave of his hand. Several dozen spiders were incinerated instantly.</p>
<p>A sudden weight against his back propelled him into Neville, the boys sprawled into the dirt in the darkness. In an instant, Harry screamed out as two different sets of pincers sliced into his back.</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>There was a flash of green as Harry's eyes lit up, brighter than Neville's <em>lumos</em> charm from earlier. A magical shockwave blasted back the spiders that swarmed over the two Second Years.</p>
<p>Jumping to his feet, Harry pulled Neville up and dragged him over to the base of an ash tree at least a hundred years old. The tree trunk was double the width of the two boys put together. With the solid wood at his back, Harry prepared to make his stand.</p>
<p>Conjured pikes impaled spiders as they approached. Iron swords lopped off forelegs, sending charging acromantula face first to the dirt. Bursts of white-hot fire shot out to the left and right occasionally, stopping the monsters from flanking the two.</p>
<p>"Harry, from ab-<em>oof!"</em> Three spiders, each weighing nearly a hundred pounds, landed on top of them, immediately sinking their fangs into Harry's arms and chest.</p>
<p>Adrenaline pumping hard, Harry <em>pushed</em>, sending the spiders rocketing to their deaths, splattered against the trunks of the tightly packed tree line. Conjuring another set of stone spikes to rise out of the ground, he quickly waved his hand in a tight circle over his head. The ash tree, groaning and creaking in protest, began to shake its limbs like a wet dog, sending fifteen spiders tumbling to the ground.</p>
<p>On and on it went. Neville cast his repelling charm when he could, but Harry was running a one-man charnel house, butchering acromantula at an incredible rate.</p>
<p>"ENOUGH!" The attacks ceased as Aragog emerged from his refuge, his smaller brethren crowding around him. "I admit that we underestimated you. You may return to the castle, with the assurance that none of my family will attack you on your way. Never set foot in this forest aga-"</p>
<p>A huge iron edge, twenty feet in length, sliced Aragog in half, taking ten nearby acromantula with him, vanishing just as it passed through huge arachnid. A frenzied rush of enraged spiders immediately charged the two boys and died, burned alive in a hellish inferno. The few remaining spiders fled in terror.</p>
<p>Neville looked around at the killing field, undecided if he should feel horrified or awestruck. He slapped Harry on the back. "Thanks, mate, thought we were done for!" His hand came away sticky, and Harry's only response was short, quick breaths. "<em>Lumos</em>. Merlin's beard!"</p>
<p>Harry's robes were shredded, hanging from him in tatters. His school uniform beneath was soaked through with blood, from the multiple wounds inflicted by the acromantula. Neville could only imagine how much venom was coursing through his veins.</p>
<p>Slinging one of his friend's arms over his shoulders, he suppressed a shudder at the feel of blood trickling down his collar. Neville took off towards the castle, screaming for help as loudly as he could.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"And that's when a group of centaurs came upon us. They had seen the light from Harry's fire, and were scouting to see what the situation was. They carried us back to the edge of the forest. You know what happened from there."</p>
<p>"Poppy, what is Potter's condition?"</p>
<p>"He'll live, but I'll need staff from St. Mungo's to carry out a blood purification ritual. I've pumped him full of blood replenishers and antivenom serums, but he'll need the purification ritual to cleanse the acromantula venom."</p>
<p>"What possessed you to go into the Forbidden Forest at night?"</p>
<p>"We were trying to figure out what happened the first time the Chamber of Secrets opened, but Hagrid was arrested before he could tell us. He told us to follow the spiders."</p>
<p>McGonagall closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. <em>'Honestly, the man lacked even a teaspoon of common sense.'</em> "Mr. Longbottom, you're sure that you're not injured?"</p>
<p>He looked down at himself, clad in bloodstained robes. "No. It's all Harry's."</p>
<p>"Very well. Mr. Longbottom, I must insist that you cease this, this investigation of yours. Especially in light of what happened to Miss Abbott," even now, her breath hitched slightly at the thought of the deceased Hufflepuff, "your safety is the paramount issue right now."</p>
<p>"Professor, er, Headmistress, wait! The acromantula, they told us that the events last time centered around a girls lavatory near the ground floor."</p>
<p>"I see. Thank you, Mr. Longbottom. You may return to Gryffindor Tower."</p>
<p>Neville stood firm. "I'd like to stay. And I'd like to see Susan Bones, I'd rather her hear the story from me."</p>
<p>McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Neville's defiance. "You may remain here overnight for observation, but you are to stay out of the way, especially during the purification ritual. Miss Bones can wait until morning." Neville nodded glumly. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"</p>
<p>He shook his head, and moved towards a nearby bed. Now that they were safe in the castle, he felt the weariness deep in his bones. '<em>I nearly died tonight.'</em> Lying on the cleanly pressed hospital bed, he looked over at his friend's pale and sweaty form. Harry had saved him tonight, no question about it. Determined to keep watch despite his exhaustion, Neville raised himself to a seated position.</p>
<p>Suddenly, his jaw dropped, and he shouted out, "Luna!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>May 26, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>Susan waited anxiously for the healers to finish the blood purification ritual. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on? I could have come with you."</p>
<p>"You would have been keeping Luna company in Hagrid's hut. There's no way Harry would have let you come with us."</p>
<p>"What? Why? I could have helped!"</p>
<p>"Neither of us could stand it if something had happened to you or Luna."</p>
<p>Susan angrily blew a strand of dark red hair away from her face. "Of all the times for old-fashioned sexism..."</p>
<p>"Call it what you want, you were closer to Hannah than any of us. You don't need to be battling giant spiders, Susan." It was true. The Hufflepuff was a wreck, hair wild and askew, wearing a wrinkled uniform.</p>
<p>"Did McGonagall read you the riot act?"</p>
<p>"She did."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>Just then, the healers stepped out from behind the privacy barrier, conferring quietly with Madam Pomfrey before making their way towards the fireplace. The school mediwitch removed the privacy barrier, casting a few diagnostic charms and beckoning the other two Second Years to approach.</p>
<p>"You've got fifteen minutes, then it's a Dreamless Sleep Potion for him to go along with the Muscle Knitting Solution. Come see me for a tardy slip for your classes before you leave."</p>
<p>Susan hurried to Harry's side, grasping his hand in her own. He lay in the bed, shirtless, covered in sweat from the ritual, the sheets beneath him stained with the greasy, black, viscous acromantula venom. She looked over the half-healed lacerations from the spiders, the jagged line in his side and the perfectly round puncture mark on the center of his belly from Veronica Haslett, and the older, more faded scars from his years with the Dursleys.</p>
<p>"By the gods, Harry..."</p>
<p>He feebly reached for the sheets with one hand, but she grabbed a hold of it, both his hands now in her grasp. "I'm so glad you're okay."</p>
<p>"Me too. Nev, that you?"</p>
<p>"Yea, it is. Harry, I'd say I owe you a life debt."</p>
<p>"Whazzat?" His mouth felt like sandpaper.</p>
<p>"We'll talk about it later. Just relax."</p>
<p>He took a deep breath. "Firs' flur. Girls bathrum."</p>
<p>"I told McGonagall, Harry. She said she'll look into it."</p>
<p>"Harry." Susan's voice was serious, despite her shaky tone. "I want you to promise me you won't try to find the Heir."</p>
<p>His eyes swiveled in her direction. "Please, Harry. I don't want to b-bury two friends." She sniffed, trying to rein in her emotions. "I can't lose you, too."</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, and let out a grunt that sounded somewhat like 'okay'.</p>
<p>"Promise me!"</p>
<p>Harry opened his eyes, squinting towards her, and gently squeezed her hands. "Promise." He mumbled.</p>
<p>Susan let go of his hands to wipe her eyes. She hesitated, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then to his cheek. "Get better soon, Harry."</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat, two potions vials in her hands. "Times up. Please wait by my office."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>May 31, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>"How's Fang been doing?"</p>
<p>"He sleeps a lot, but he's always happy to see me. He misses Hagrid, though." Luna's feet dangled from her standard position on the tree branch. "How is your book coming along?"</p>
<p>Perrault's ghostwriter had shown up not long after Harry got out of the Hospital Wing, summoned by Lockhart to document his 'adventures' from this year. It had been a surprisingly cathartic exercise to tell someone everything that had happened. "Okay, I guess."</p>
<p>She surveyed his training area. "You were surprisingly restrained tonight, Harry."</p>
<p>"Guess I just felt more like sitting here in the peace and the quiet."</p>
<p>"It is a bit rare to see you without Susan nearby." The Hufflepuff had taken it upon herself to watch over Harry and Neville like a hawk, making sure they stayed out of trouble. "It's nice to have new friends, but I'm glad that the night time is still just ours."</p>
<p>"I can't believe the aurors didn't find anything." He'd kept true to his word and had avoided looking into the hint they'd received about a girl's lavatory, but the lack of progress being made was frustrating. "C'mon down, we should head back inside."</p>
<p>She hopped down from the branch, and the two Ravenclaws made their way through the tall grass, neither realizing it would be the last time they would ever visit the clearing they'd grown so close together in.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>June 2, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry wandered into the Great Hall for lunch, slightly irritated at the way the students fretted over the upcoming exams. '<em>Who cares about grades after the year we've had?'</em> he asked himself, casting a scornful gaze over the student body. He made his way towards the Hufflepuff table to sit with Susan and Luna, but was waylaid by Daphne waving him over.</p>
<p>He took a seat across from her, where she sat alongside two First Year Slytherin girls. "What's up, Daphne?"</p>
<p>"Harry, this is Flora and Hestia Carrow." The two girls giggled and waved at him, while Daphne rolled her eyes in irritation. "They insisted on telling you this themselves."</p>
<p>"We were in the second floor bathroom, in one of the stalls-"</p>
<p>"What, together?"</p>
<p>"Go ahead, tell him what you were doing." Daphne apparently didn't have much patience for the First Year twins.</p>
<p>"We were, uh, chatting with a ghost that haunts that bathroom."</p>
<p>"You mean you were bullying her. Harry, they're talking about Moaning Myrtle. She's quite a bother, so most of the time that bathroom is deserted." He nodded his understanding.</p>
<p>"Anyway," one of the twins said, shooting Daphne a dirty look, "We heard someone come in and start hissing, you know, like a snake. There was a loud rumbling sound, and then nothing. When we took a peek out of the stall, the bathroom was empty."</p>
<p>"There, you told him, now go sit somewhere else."</p>
<p>"Whatever, Greengrass. Bye Harry!" The twin on the left batted her eyelashes at him, while the other flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked.</p>
<p>"Hissing like a snake?"</p>
<p>Daphne nodded. "Do you know anything about Salazar Slytherin?"</p>
<p>"Just that he was one of the Founders. The bad one, right?" He asked, shooting her a grin.</p>
<p>She chuckled in response to his snark. "Right. He was known for being the first recorded parselmouth in England."</p>
<p>"Parselmouth?"</p>
<p>"Someone who can speak parseltongue, the language of snakes." Harry went rigid in his seat. "There have only been a few others since. Harry, the most recent parselmouth in Great Britain was, well, it was the Dark Lord."</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>Daphne nodded, looking around to make sure they won't overheard. "Given the way that almost every attack was against a muggleborn, it would make sense that someone related to the Dark Lord was responsible. The parseltongue could be the reason that no one has been able to find any evidence of the Chamber."</p>
<p>Harry sat, deep in thought. "Where on the second floor is this bathroom?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry left Transfiguration, glad to be done with classes for the day. Ever since McGonagall had taken over as Headmistress, she'd been twice as tough on her classes, probably due to her increased responsibilities. He idly wondered who would be teaching the subject next year. Susan fell into step beside him, not making conversation, just taking comfort in his presence. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave a brief squeeze, walking her down to the Badger's Den so she could get changed and drop off her books.</p>
<p>Watching the barrels shift closed behind her, he hefted his bag and started walking up the stairs towards Ravenclaw Tower when a booming <em>sonorous</em> charm rang out from all around him. "All students, return to your dormitories immediately. All students, return to your dormitories <em>immediately</em>." It was clearly McGonagall, but what was going on?</p>
<p>Harry took a chance and darted out of the stairwell at the second floor, rushing through the halls and only just managing to hide behind a suit of armor near the girl's bathroom that Daphne had described. A message, like the one near where Mrs. Norris was found, was scrawled along the wall.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.</strong>
</p>
<p>McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and Professor Bathsheda Babbling, the Ancient Runes Professor, stood together nearby.</p>
<p>"You're sure there's nothing?"</p>
<p>Babbling shook her head in frustration. "No. I can't detect any active wards, not even anything that might be masking something else. As far as I can tell, this is just a normal bathroom." A loud wail sounded inside the lavatory, clearly audible even from the hallway. "Well, a normal, <em>haunted</em> bathroom."</p>
<p>McGonagall clutched her wand tightly. "Alert the Ministry, request a response team of aurors." The Ancient Runes Professor nodded and hurried away, leaving the other three professors standing in the hallway. "I can't imagine any way that Hogwarts won't close now."</p>
<p>"According to the attendance logs, Ginny Weasley was the only student who didn't attend any of today's lessons. Two pureblood students dying in the same term? There's no way that we'll be back in the fall if the perpetrator isn't caught."</p>
<p>Hogwarts was closing? Permanently? Harry's mind raced to the Statute of Secrecy. Most of the students hadn't finished their OWLs. Would the muggleborns be obliviated and have their magic bound? Would Norm and Diane, would Hermione and her parents have their memories wiped?</p>
<p>"Filius, Severus, return to your Houses and do a head count. We need to find out if there is anyone else missing. Perhaps if we can identify the perpetrator, it will give us a clue how we can access the Chamber." She snapped off a Patronus charm, presumably to Professor Sprout.</p>
<p>Harry didn't wait to see what happened next. He needed to get into that bathroom. But if it was really someone close to Voldemort down there, he needed some help. Someone who would believe him. Someone that trusted that he was the only person that could access the Chamber to save the girl that was trapped down there. Someone like Gilderoy Lockhart.</p>
<p>Sneaking back towards the staircase, he ran up one flight, rushing into the Defense Professor's office. Lockhart was stuffing his possessions into an overcrowded trunk, waving his wand and gathering his things from around the room.</p>
<p>"What, you're leaving? With everything going on?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry! Well, you see, with Miss Weasley's disappearance, it's unlikely that the school will remain open. No reason to delay in packing, you know. Why do tomorrow what you can do today, and such."</p>
<p>If the school really was closing, his year-long apprenticeship with Lockhart was up. "You're a coward and a fraud."</p>
<p>Lockhart's mouth quirked upward, but he continued packing, only remarking to Harry, "Perhaps, but I'm alive, and I'm going to keep it that way."</p>
<p>"I know how to access the Chamber of Secrets."</p>
<p>"So eager to seek death's embrace, Harry?"</p>
<p>He walked over put a hand on the lid of Lockhart's trunk, stopping the professor's packing for a moment. "We can stop the Heir, and save the Weasley girl. What kind of book will you be able to write after that?"</p>
<p>Lockhart rocked back on his heels, regarding Harry with a contemplative look. "How delightfully mercenary. Looks like you learned more from me than you would have thought, eh?"</p>
<p>"Are you in, or out? I could use some help gaining access to the lavatory."</p>
<p>"You're sure you can take this Heir of Slytherin?"</p>
<p>"I've taken on a troll, a Defense Professor, a psychotic woman, and about two hundred acromantula. You tell me."</p>
<p>"Quirrell was-, you mean you were-, by all that's magical, Harry, I never would have guessed..." Lockhart reared away from Harry like the Ravenclaw had grown a second head.</p>
<p>"I'll need some of this parchment if you don't mind." He scribbled a quick note, tearing the parchment in half and transfiguring the side he hadn't written on into an envelope, which he addressed to Susan Bones, placing it on Lockhart's desk in the Defense classroom. "Come on, Professor, let's move."</p>
<p>"Lead the way, Harry." Unbeknownst to the Second Year, Lockhart's grip on his wand tightened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. XXVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Very, very brief mention (no graphic description) of sexual assault.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXVI</strong>
</p>
<p>Sam hung up the phone after getting the answering machine for the fourth time. He'd been supposed to meet Norm for coffee after work, but his friend had never showed. '<em>Diane should be home from work now, why aren't they answering?'</em> He considered the possibly embarrassing consequences of showing up unannounced, finally deciding to suck it up and just head over. He grabbed an umbrella and hurried out the door, hailing a cab outside his apartment.</p>
<p>From the moment his black top pulled up outside his friend's flat, he knew something was horribly wrong. A series of Blues and Twos were parked out front, their emergency lights flashing insistently. Sam stepped out of the cab on rubbery legs, stumbling towards the entrance. A cop eyed him in the lobby, speaking quietly into his shoulder-mounted radio as Sam pressed the button to take the elevator to Norm and Diane's floor.</p>
<p>He stepped out of the elevator, feeling a harried anxiety and a numbing fear all at once. He could see from here, their door was open, police walking in and out. A paramedic sat, squatting on his balls of his feet, smoking a cigarette and staring into the apartment. There were voices, questioning him, coppers approaching and trying to hold him still, but Sam fought on. He had to see, had to know.</p>
<p>"Bert, you tosser, give me a hand here!"</p>
<p>Sam flung elbows and bulled his way forward, reaching the entrance to the apartment and looking inside before letting out a guttural sob and turning away. It didn't matter, the image was burned into his mind, no matter how he wished he could erase it.</p>
<p>Norman, perched midway up the wall, disemboweled. His entrails lying in a pool of blood on the ground below him.</p>
<p>Diane, naked on the dining room table, mutilated almost beyond recognition.</p>
<p>Blood streaked on the walls, the homey and lived in apartment filled with horror and death.</p>
<p>"No... no, no no no..." Tears blurred his vision, as the voices around him gained comprehension, like a radio finally tuning to the correct station.</p>
<p>"... need to see some I.D.. Sir. Sir!"</p>
<p>Sam took a gasping breath, crying too hard to respond. One of the constables restraining him passed his wallet to the man questioning him.</p>
<p>"Samuel Chambers. Lives in Surrey. What's this, a government badge? You work with the Ministry of Defense, son?"</p>
<p>"Wh-what happened?"</p>
<p>"How are you related to the occupants of this flat, Mr. Chambers?"</p>
<p>Sam coughed, wiping his nose, but let his tears fall freely. "Norm was my best friend. My oldest friend. Who did this?"</p>
<p>"Near as we can tell, it is some kind of ritualistic murder. We suspect there's some sort of cult operating in Surrey – another family was murdered during Christmas in a bizarre fashion. We suspect it was a considerable number of people, at least ten. No neighbors noticed them enter or exit at either scene. Here, they must have used some kind of unknown adhesive on Mr. Peters, Crime Scene Unit can't figure out how to get him down. They may need to cut him out of his shirt."</p>
<p>"Diane, was she-, did they-?"</p>
<p>The grizzled police sergeant didn't respond, instead putting a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss, son, I really am. Now, we understand they recently took over guardianship of a troubled youth," he checked his notes, "a Harry James Potter. Where can we find him?"</p>
<p>"He's at school, a boarding school."</p>
<p>"Right, well, he has connections to both crimes in Surrey. We'll need to bring him in fo-"</p>
<p>"Harry had nothing to do with this! He loved Norm and Diane, they were his parents!"</p>
<p>The sergeant let Sam finish his outburst. He'd been at this too long, the reaction was expected. "Be that as it may, it's a mighty big coincidence. All we want is to ask a few questions."</p>
<p>Sam braced one arm against the wall, pulling himself off the floor. "It couldn't have been Harry. His school is in Scotland, some very exclusive private school his birth parents arranged for before their death."</p>
<p>"I see." He scribbled that down in his notepad. "Well, we'll confirm that. In the meantime, I'll need some contact information for you. We'll want to come by tomorrow and interview you, find out if there have been any threats, any incidents that the victims had that might provide a clue."</p>
<p>"Okay." Sam rattled off his office and home phone numbers.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Mr. Chambers, we'll get these sons of bitches. I promise you that."</p>
<p>Sam stared into the bloodshot eyes of the police sergeant. '<em>No, you won't,' </em>he thought, '<em>but I will.'</em></p>
<p>He was released by the police, and he hurried down the stairs, not willing to wait for the elevator. Rushing outside, he saw the cabbie that had brought him arguing with a police officer.</p>
<p>"That's the guy! Skipped out on 'is fare, 'e did!"</p>
<p>"Sir, you need to provide payment." The police constable looked immensely irritated from dealing with the driver.</p>
<p>"Right, here." Pulling out his wallet, Sam passed a handful of notes to the cabbie. "Wait, don't go anywhere. I need you to take me to Charing Cross Road."</p>
<p>He needed to get to Diagon Alley. He needed Harry Potter.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry and Gilderoy quietly walked into the second floor bathroom, shoes silenced by Lockhart. Harry immediately began looking around, checking the position of the stalls in relation to the door, trying to recreate the scene that the Carrow twins had described.</p>
<p>"What are we looking for, Harry? Where's the entrance?"</p>
<p>"Give me a second, I'm looking."</p>
<p>"My, aren't you two handsome. What did I do to deserve such high visibility guests?" A spectral girl, perhaps two or three years older than Harry, floated through one of the stall doors.</p>
<p>"Are you Myrtle?"</p>
<p>She giggled, completing a small spin in place. "You <em>did</em> come to see me! I can't say I'm surprised, there were several boys quite interested when I was alive, don't you know."</p>
<p>Lockhart snorted, a wide grin on his face as he took in the homely spirit. "I don't doubt that, my dear. However, young Harry and I are here on business, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>"Oh? You too, then? I must say, my bathroom hasn't seen so much traffic in decades!"</p>
<p>"Have you seen anyone come in here and open a secret passage, Myrtle?"</p>
<p>"Are you talking about the girl? I don't stick around when she comes in. Something about her, it.. it isn't right. It reminds me of something from my corporeal days." She rubbed her arms together as though warding off a chill. "I won't have anything to do with this!"</p>
<p>The ghost vanished through the stall door she'd emerged from, and seconds later a flushing sound could be heard. "Oh, damn it all. Watch out, Lockhart, stand over by the stalls." Harry pictured the king cobra from the London Zoo.</p>
<p>"~ <em>Open passage. ~"</em></p>
<p>There was a rumbling sound, as one of the sinks whirred in sudden motion, forming a tunnel leading downward into darkness.</p>
<p>"P-p-parseltongue!"</p>
<p>Harry looked over his shoulder, jumping backwards as he saw Lockhart with his wand pointed directly at him. "Whoa, settle down Professor! It's the Chamber of Secrets, this is the only way to get inside." He held his hands out at his sides at shoulder-height, in as nonthreatening a manner as he could. "Lower your wand, we're on the same side."</p>
<p>"It was you, all along, wasn't it?" The wand was trembling now. "You're the Heir of Slytherin! Of course, the otherworldly powers, the parseltongue abilities, worming your way into the public grace. It all makes sense!"</p>
<p>"Gilderoy, listen to me. You know me. I live with muggles for Merlin's sake! Voldemort killed my parents! Just calm down."</p>
<p>"Of course, sorry Harry. Was just quite a shock you know." Lockhart lowered his wand. "Well, you know what they say – youth before beauty."</p>
<p>"Ri-" Before Harry could even finish turning away from Lockhart, the man's wand snapped back up and a flash resounded, along with the incantation <em>"Obliviate!"</em></p>
<p>Harry, reacting on instinct brought one of his hands forward to block the spell, trying to visualize a conjuration and transfiguration. He succeeded in partially transfiguring his palm to iron, slapping the spell into the stone floor.</p>
<p>Both of the bathroom's occupants stared, open-mouthed at the scorch mark on the ground. Before Lockhart could cast again, though, Harry reached out his other hand and <em>pushed</em>, propelling Lockhart through two bathroom stalls. He marched over to his moaning Defense Professor, grabbing his wand from the ground next to him.</p>
<p>"You absolute idiot! What were you thinking? If that spell had connected, you would have doomed Ginny!"</p>
<p>Lockhart coughed, trying to force air into his battered body. "She's already dead, you fool."</p>
<p>"Well, you're going to find out. Get up."</p>
<p>"I'm not going down there."</p>
<p>"Yes, you are." Harry's eyes glowed menacingly.</p>
<p>"Think about this, Harry. It's not too late. We can spin this. Let's say we caught the Heir in the act, and after an epic battle drove him away. Unfortunately, our dastardly opponent resealed the Chamber with Miss Weasley inside before he left, mortally woun-"</p>
<p>"Shut up! Is there anything real about you? How did you ever last on your adventures..." Harry paused, running through Lockhart's spell choice just now and the encounter with the deranged witch last fall. "You didn't do any of it, did you?"</p>
<p>"Now, Harry, you have to understand-"</p>
<p>"Stand up, Gilderoy."</p>
<p>"Harry, give me my wand." Lockhart held his hand out, like a parent disciplining a child.</p>
<p>"Get. Up."</p>
<p>"My wand, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry looked at the wand and laughed. He gave it a wave, the thin piece of wood exploding in his hand. "Whoops. Now stand up. You're going down first, or I'm throwing you in. I can't guarantee I'll be gentle, though."</p>
<p>Lockhart stood up, brushing his robes off, and limped over to the still open tunnel. He looked in with distaste, glancing back to Harry once more, then sighed and jumped in. His screams echoed all the way down.</p>
<p>Harry followed him, examining the tube closely. There appeared to be a slimy substance coating it, most of which Lockhart's robes had apparently absorbed on his slide down. The tunnel itself was large, easily big enough for Harry to stand up in, and not so steep that he couldn't walk. Nevertheless, he jumped in and slid down after his professor.</p>
<p>Above him, the entrance swung shut.</p>
<hr/>
<p>McGonagall walked the halls, leaving the dungeons after checking personally that all students were accounted for. An unfair bias, perhaps, but she needed to see for herself that no Slytherins were missing from the dorms. She made her way towards the Hufflepuff quarters, pausing as Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy Professor, came running up.</p>
<p>"Aurora, do you have news?"</p>
<p>"Harry Potter is missing from Ravenclaw Tower. None of his classmates know where he is, though Miss Lovegood did recommend that I look for him, um, the next time my bladder is full."</p>
<p>McGonagall sighed. "We've already checked the girl's lavatory. There's no sign of anyone. Did you have someone check Lockhart's quarters?"</p>
<p>"I just came from there. It looks like he was packing his things," at this, the two women shared an exasperated look. "but this was sitting on his desk." She handed McGonagall an envelope addressed to Susan. The Headmistress opened it, removing half a piece of parchment that read:</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Susan,</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm sorry. I have to try and stop the Heir. Only one of us will come back - I hope I can ask your forgiveness in person.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Harry</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"That foolish boy! Come, we need to find Miss Bones." The two professors stepped into the Hufflepuff Common Room, looking at the crowd of students camping out, their anxious, worried faces watching them.</p>
<p>"Susan Bones?"</p>
<p>The crimson-haired Second Year stood, raising her hand.</p>
<p>"Please come here, Miss Bones." The girl, accompanied by her Head of House, walked up to McGonagall, who cast a privacy charm around them as she approached. "This was found in Professor Lockhart's classroom, we were hoping you could explain it."</p>
<p>Susan instantly recognized Harry's untidy scrawl, grabbing the envelope from the Headmistress and reading the letter's brief contents.</p>
<p>"NO!" The letter dropped to the floor and Susan took off running towards the entrance, quickly jerked to a halt by the strong arms of Professor Sinistra. "Let <em>go</em> of me! He can't do it, I have to stop him!"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about, Susan?"</p>
<p>"He promised me," the girl said bitterly. "He promised he wouldn't try to find the Heir."</p>
<p>"What did Harry know? Does he know who is behind the attacks?"</p>
<p>Susan jerked her arms out of Sinistra's grasp. "If he did, he didn't tell me. All I know is that he and Neville suspected the Chamber was located in a girl's bathroom."</p>
<p>"I guess we need to talk to Mr. Longbottom, then."</p>
<p>"I'm coming, too."</p>
<p>"Miss Bones..." Professor Sprout began.</p>
<p>"It's all right, Pomona. Come along then, Miss Bones. Let's hope we can unravel this mystery before it's too late."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry popped out of the tunnel onto a pile of bones. Giving a token attempt at brushing the grime and dust off his robes, he looked around, quickly identifying Lockhart standing to the side.</p>
<p>"Come on, Gilderoy."</p>
<p>"What am I supposed to do without a wand?"</p>
<p>"Distract them with your smile. Let's move."</p>
<p>Lockhart apparently appreciated this newly assertive Harry, as he let out a light chuckle and stepped forward, walking towards a set of immense stone doors. There were multiple serpents embossed in the stone.</p>
<p>"Had a change of heart, then, Lockhart?"</p>
<p>"If I'm going to die, I can at least do so in style." Falling into his standard pose he gave to the <em>Prophet's </em>photographers, he stood in front of the doors and turned back towards Harry. "How do I look?"</p>
<p>"Who cares? Get out of the way." Harry glanced around Lockhart's obstructing figure, focusing on the snakes and hissing out "~<em>Open doors.~"</em></p>
<p>"What luck! It survived my tumble." Lockhart had pulled out the compact mirror that he'd used weeks ago to admire his fake glasses, checking over his appearance as the doors behind him began to open.</p>
<p>The mirror in his hand suddenly shattered, the sound clearly audible over the doors opening, and Lockhart began to fall forward, stiff as a board. Harry, his eyes following his professor's fall, instinctively threw his hands out and a silvery swirl of fire burst into existence on the other side of the door.</p>
<p>Through the flames, Harry was able to make out an enormous snake waiting just inside the door, its body the width of a large oak tree, its length spanning more than 60 feet. His flames did nothing to the thick scales of the serpent, though its open eyes had bubbled and melted, leaving blackened, hollowed out sockets.</p>
<p>The snake twisted and turned in agony, hissing threateningly as Harry's flames sputtered out. Over the sound of the enormous beast, he heard a male voice shouting commands in parseltongue.</p>
<p>"<em>~Kill him! You can still smell him, don't allow him to interrupt me!~"</em></p>
<p>Harry ran past the writhing snake, entering a room that was at least double the size of the Hogwarts quidditch pitch. As he ran, he took stock of the numerous snake statues, as well as the gigantic stone figure of a man dressed in a strange style of robes. There was a young girl lying on the ground next to an open book, a misty white light traveling between her and its pages. Next to the book stood a boy, perhaps seventeen or eighteen years of age, clutching a wand in his hand.</p>
<p>Harry flung one arm out as he ran, a stone spike rising out of the ground, passing directly through the older boy, to no effect. Harry gaped, seeing the spike sticking out of both ends of the boy but doing no damage at all. He'd stopped running in his surprise, noticing too late the giant snake rearing up to strike at him. Desperately conjuring a thick wall of granite in front of him, he dove to the side as the snake darted directly <em>through</em> the wall, ripping past it as though it were tissue paper and not a solid mass of stone.</p>
<p>The older boy laughed heartily. "A basilisk has the most spell resistant skin of any magical creature. They're more durable than dragons! You thought a wall would protect you?" He continued to laugh, while Harry ran behind a column.</p>
<p>'<em>What the hell do I do now?'</em> He didn't get time to come up with an answer, as the column exploded from a lash by the monster's tail. Harry, pelted by stone and debris, felt as though a trolley car had smashed into him as the basilisk sent him flying across the Chamber.</p>
<p>Harry groggily got to his knees, ears ringing incessantly. The gigantic serpent coiled, preparing to strike again. Knowing that there was no way he'd be able to run fast enough to dodge the next strike, Harry placed both palms flat on the ground, emerald trails of light drifting from his glowing eyes. The basilisk darted forward again, mouth wide open, four enormous fangs clearly visible.</p>
<p>A granite wall, eighteen inches thick, rose out of the ground more than 12 feet in front of Harry, followed in succession by six more walls closer and closer to Harry. The first two walls crumbled as easily as his previous attempt, the third dulling the basilisk's momentum, the fourth, fifth and sixth walls cracking and breaking apart much slower, and finally the seventh holding firm despite a thunderous crunching sound. Harry, breathing deeply, jumped to his feet and scurried away, cradling one of his arms with the other.</p>
<p>The basilisk recovered from its face-first trip through his walls, it's tongue darting out, searching for his scent. Harry cast a wide area effect silencing charm, the entire Chamber immediately falling quiet.</p>
<p>All, that is, except the boy. "I'm impressed, but there's no escape. If my basilisk doesn't kill you, I will myself in a few more minutes. Give up."</p>
<p>'<em>Is this guy immune to magic? Is he a ghost of some kind?'</em></p>
<p>Harry ignored the taunts, choosing instead to animate the stone statue, which encircled the basilisk's tail in a bear hug, preventing the serpent from charging towards him. The snake began to smash the statue against the stone floor, frantically attempting to free itself.</p>
<p>With that bit of breathing room, Harry, looked around the enormous room, searching for a new strategy. He conjured pikes and broadswords, only for them to bounce off of the snake's armored scales. His fire was ineffective. Magic resistant hide meant he couldn't try to hold it in place or use his <em>push</em>. The only damage he'd managed to do was against the soft tissue of its eyes.</p>
<p>'<em>C'mon, Harry, </em>think!'</p>
<p>The last remains of the statue broke apart, freeing the basilisk, which accelerated towards him, mouth open wide just as before. Harry looked into the gaping maw, fangs longer than his arm glistening with venom, and suddenly had an idea.</p>
<p>With the snake having to charge across most of the Chamber to get to him, Harry took a slow, steady breath, pulling on his magic. A circle of the stone floor in front of him liquefied, crumbling quickly into a quicksand-like substance. His eyes lit up like verdant spotlights, and suddenly a serpent, perhaps half the diameter of the basilisk, formed out of the sand in front of him solidified, coiling just as he had seen the Slytherin's monster do, before leaping to meet the basilisk's charge.</p>
<p>The real snake, sensing an incoming enemy opened its maw further, preparing bite through what ever approached. The head of Harry's stone serpent fearlessly flew straight into the widespread jaw of the basilisk.</p>
<p>Just as the monster's mouth began to close around the neck of his stone serpent, the glow in Harry's eyes intensified and the head of his creation lengthened, his transfiguration altering its composition to iron and its shape to a pointed spear tip. The basilisk's fangs snapped through the stone serpents neck, but it was too late. The iron spear tip, propelled by the momentum of his stone serpent's leap, lengthened and penetrated directly through the roof of the basilisk's mouth, straight into its brain. It was dead before it hit the ground.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Harry, the momentum of the enormous beast carried its corpse directly toward him, crashing into the ground and sliding right into him. He was carried into the wall, where his back slammed into the stone. Harry weakly crawled out from the armored scales of the dead snake, determinedly making his way towards the older boy and the unconscious girl.</p>
<p>"You... you killed my basilisk. You son of a bitch! <em>Crucio!"</em></p>
<p>Harry's nerves lit up in brutalizing pain, and he writhed in agony on the stone floor. He couldn't say exactly how long it went on, but when the spell finally cut out, his throat was raw and he could taste blood in his mouth. The older boy, looking more solid than when Harry had entered the Chamber, was pacing back and forth, seemingly unable to come closer.</p>
<p>"I'm going to make you beg for death. You have no idea who it is you're messing with."</p>
<p>"S-so tell m-me, then." He thought back to the action thrillers that Norm loved to watch. '<em>Get the bad guy to monologue!'</em></p>
<p>A cruel smile made its way onto the boy's face, and he gave an elegant bow in Harry's direction, still close to fifty feet away. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, pleased to meet you. You're a more worthy opponent than I expected to meet in this sorry excuse for a school."</p>
<p>"N-never heard of ya." Harry spat a mouthful of blood onto the stone floor, resuming his crawl forward.</p>
<p>"No, I imagine you wouldn't know that name. I wonder though, what you think of this one?" Sweeping his wand forward, the boy traced, in a neat and orderly script that appeared in flames before him, the words <em>Tom Marvolo Riddle</em>. A flourishing twirl of the wand, and the flaming letters rearranged to spell out <em>I am Lord Voldemort</em>.</p>
<p>"Voldemort? You look b-barely older than I am."</p>
<p>"I am a shade of the boy who grew to become Lord Voldemort. From the ashes of Tom Riddle sprang the greatest sorcerer in history of Great Britain!"</p>
<p>Harry couldn't help it, he laughed, a rough, croaking laugh that enraged Tom Riddle. "<em>Crucio!"</em> The shade cried out.</p>
<p>The curse impacted the stone floor, while Harry rolled to his right, finally getting his legs under him and standing on unsteady feet. Tom Riddle still had not moved towards him. '<em>Is he tethered somehow to that book? Could that be the answer?'</em></p>
<p>"<em>Crucio! Crucio!" </em>Harry conjured a simple iron disk, that he levitated in place, intercepting each Unforgivable before it reached him. He focused hard on the book, a tightly confined flame roaring into existence, surrounding the object.</p>
<p>Tom turned, looking anxiously at the book for a moment, before the flames cleared and it remained, pristine and untouched on the ground. "It will take more than that. Only the strongest magics are capable of damaging my artifact. By the looks of you, I doubt you have the capacity to do so."</p>
<p>A stone spike rose out of the floor, sending the black covered book flying upward, but again did no visible damage.</p>
<p>"<em>Crucio! Confringo! Crucio!</em>" The spells splashed into a sandstone wall that Harry summoned and just as quickly dispelled. "Try all you like, by the time you make it over here, the girl's soul will be mine. Then it will simply be a matter of killing you and walking out of here in my new body."</p>
<p>"The girl's soul...?" Harry muttered in confusion. "You-, you're stealing her life energy?"</p>
<p>"That's a rather elementary description, but generally speaking, yes. With every passing moment, more of her life force strengthens me and hastens my return." While he was talking, Tom transfigured a stone snake to rise out of the ground and attack Harry.</p>
<p>Quickly summoning a set of jagged spiked jaws to grab onto Tom's snake and drag it into a newly formed pile of quicksand, Harry said nothing in response. He knew what he had to do. He knew how to stop Tom Riddle, how to stop Lord Voldemort's rebirth.</p>
<p>Harry's eyes welled up with tears as he turned his gaze, green eyes hidden behind cracked lenses, from the black book on the floor towards the girl lying on the ground nearby. The pain from his injuries was nothing compared to the sudden weight on his conscience.</p>
<p>Swatting away a Piercing Curse with a newly conjured iron shield, Harry spoke so softly that Tom Riddle lowered his wand in order to hear his words.</p>
<p>"I'm so, so sorry."</p>
<p>An enormous stone spike rose out of the ground, straight through Ginny Weasley's heart. The white light that flowed from the girl towards the book abruptly cut off.</p>
<p>"NOOOO!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Susan paced nervously in the Headmistress' office. Amelia Bones stood next to McGonagall and Flitwick, looking over a set of blueprints that an enterprising muggleborn had made of Hogwarts several decades ago. Molly and Arthur Weasley sat, huddled together in another corner of the office, fat tears sliding down the Weasley matriarch's cheeks.</p>
<p>"Susan, please, sit down." Professor Sprout conjured a seat next to the one that she was seated on.</p>
<p>"I, I can't! Harry could be fighting for his life right now, with no one but that <em>idiot</em> to back him up!"</p>
<p>"They're doing everything they can to find a solution. We have to be patient."</p>
<p>"Patient?" Susan gave a bitter laugh. "It's been almost four hours since Harry disappeared. My patience ran out long-" A sudden thunderous reverberation shook the office, and everyone turned towards McGonagall, who had her eyes closed, taking in information from the wards.</p>
<p>"The guardian at the base of the stairs has been destroyed." She whispered. The wands of every witch and wizard pointed towards the door, while unsteady footsteps could be heard ascending the stairs. Complete silence reigned in the office, everyone practically holding their breath as they waited for the stranger to arrive.</p>
<p>Two light taps sounded against the bottom of the door.</p>
<p>"No, Susan, don't!" Amelia cried, but it was too late. Susan had rushed forward, jerking the door to the office open, falling backwards immediately after as Harry Potter and a young girl, both coated in blood, dirt, and grime, fell forward on top of her and into the office.</p>
<p>"Ginny!" "Susan!" Two separate shouts sounded, as all of the adults charged towards the students. Susan, trapped beneath the weight of the two other kids, noticed despondently that no one called out Harry's name.</p>
<p>It was very obvious that Ginny Weasley was dead. The hole in her chest was the size of a dinner plate. Harry looked horrible, violently trembling, one arm limp against his side, unable to even sit straight, his breath short and wheezing.</p>
<p>McGonagall snapped into action and zoomed back towards her fireplace, tossing a handful of Floo powder into the flames and calling for Madam Pomfrey. The Hogwarts healer stepped through the fire moments later, hurriedly running towards the two students, wand already in motion.</p>
<p>Molly Weasley clung to Ginny, embracing the girl and weeping uncontrollably. Arthur stood just behind her, hands on her shoulders, quietly crying as he stared at his youngest child's body.</p>
<p>Susan disentangled herself from beneath the bodies, cradling Harry, removing the cracked and broken glasses from his face. "Is he okay?"</p>
<p>Pomfrey took in the information from her diagnostic charms. "I don't think he'll have a permanent limp. That shoulder has been repaired too many times, though; not sure he'll still have a full range of motion. Oh, Merlin. Severe internal trauma; something hit him so hard his insides are half pulp. Minerva, we'll need your Floo." A swish and a flick and the mediwitch had Harry levitating behind her, heading to the fireplace.</p>
<p>"Poppy, he needs to stay conscious. We must have answers." Madam Pomfrey gave no acknowledgment to McGonagall's words, nor did her stride hesitate in the slightest. The fireplace flared, taking the two of them, and Susan to the Hospital Wing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry groaned, jerking back and forth on the hospital bed as Madam Pomfrey repaired his damaged ribs and organs without the benefit of a sedative. Susan squeezed his hand, powerless to do anything to alleviate his pain, but unwilling to leave his side. The fireplace in the corner of the infirmary flared, admitting McGonagall and Amelia Bones.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter." Harry gave no indication he heard or comprehended that the older witches were trying to get his attention. Susan shot them both a furious look, while Madam Pomfrey merely grit her teeth and continued healing him. "Harry! Pay attention!"</p>
<p>His head swung towards the two. "Good, that's it Harry. We need to know what happened. Who is the Heir of Slytherin? Where is Professor Lockhart?"</p>
<p>Harry pulled his trembling hand out of Susan's grip, motioning towards the filthy, bloody robes that Madam Pomfrey had removed as soon as she got him onto the bed. Susan passed the robes to her aunt, taking Harry's hand back in her own after she did so.</p>
<p>"Looks like a quill, some owl treats, remains of a wand – we'll need to log that, Minerva – and, and what <em>is</em> this? Sweet Circe, you can feel the malevolence radiating off of this thing." Amelia held a slim black book between her thumb and forefinger, sheer evil pouring out of it like steam from boiling water.</p>
<p>Swallowing a potion that Pomfrey poured down his throat, Harry gagged. "It produced a shade of Voldemort. Said it would use Ginny to regain his body."</p>
<p>McGonagall stared open-mouthed at Harry, then looked more closely at the book. Amelia whipped out her wand and conjured a wooden box, dropping the book inside it and sealing the lid. "How did Ginny die, Harry?"</p>
<p>He abruptly tensed, then started seizing on the bed. "Gods be damned, if you don't <em>get out</em> of my Hospital Wing I swear by all that is magical we'll be trading spells!" Pomfrey shouted, summoning a potion that she emptied into Harry's mouth, rubbing his throat until he relaxed enough to swallow. Within moments, he drifted into unconsciousness.</p>
<p>Amelia and Minerva stepped away from the hospital bed and made their way back to the fireplace, Amelia to take the book to the Department of Mysteries, Minerva to return to her office to console the Weasleys. Susan looked cautiously at Madam Pomfrey, who didn't look or speak to her. Breathing a sigh of relief, Susan settled into her chair, eyes on the unconscious Ravenclaw.</p>
<p>After perhaps a half hour, Madam Pomfrey sat down on the bed next to Harry, wiping sweat from her brow. "Okay, that's enough for tonight. He's been stabilized, and I'm too exhausted to continue without some rest."</p>
<p>"Is it all right if I stay?"</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I think he could use a friend when he wakes up. Victims of Cruciatus exposure are notoriously resistant to pain dulling medications. I'll leave some Dreamless Sleep on the nightstand for you to give him if necessary."</p>
<p>The two sat quietly, watching Harry breathe. "He's grown so much since the first time I met him." Susan looked at Madam Pomfrey, waiting for the healer to continue. "He was nine years old when Dumbledore brought him here via portkey. Nothing but skin and bones, clad in rags. If it weren't against my oaths, I might have joined that mob that killed his relatives." Susan gasped, and Pomfrey finally looked away from Harry to glance over at the Hufflepuff. "If you'd seen what they did to him, you wouldn't look so surprised. The <em>Prophet</em> reporting it is one thing, but seeing it with your own eyes is something completely different."</p>
<p>Honestly, Susan hadn't read beyond the first article detailing Harry's life at the Dursleys. She couldn't take knowing how horrible his life had been. Pomfrey continued, "And since then it's been one thing after another. Every time he walks out of the door of the Hospital Wing I'm terrified that I won't be able to put him back together the next time he's carried back in." The aged mediwitch ran a hand through her gray hair. "Well, I need to rest. Knock loudly on my office door if there is an emergency, give him the potion if he is in discomfort when he awakens."</p>
<p>"Madam Pomfrey?" The healer paused, halfway outside the privacy curtains. "Thank you. For being the only adult here that cared more about Harry than about getting answers." With no response beyond a small upward turn of her lips, Poppy walked away towards her quarters.</p>
<p>The silence of the Hospital Wing alerted Susan to an insistent tapping at the window. Seeing an eagle owl with an Owl Express logo, the letter it was carrying marked '<em>URGENT'</em>, Susan opened the window to allow it entrance, quickly untying the letter from its leg and allowing it to fly back out into the warm June air. Noting that it was addressed to Harry, she set the letter on the nightstand next to his potion, returning to her silent vigil next to the wounded boy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Susan jerked up in her seat at the sound of low moaning coming from the bed next to her. Harry tossed and turned, crying out and yelling at various moments, consumed by nightmares. Remembering Madam Pomfrey's concern over his shoulder, and seeing him moving it as he flailed about on the bed, Susan leapt out of her seat and straddled him, holding him down to try and keep him from injuring himself further.</p>
<p>"Harry," she said, softly. "Wake up, you're having a nightmare. Please, wake up."</p>
<p>His eyes fluttered open as he drifted into consciousness. "Susan?"</p>
<p>"Yep. You know, most girls prefer seeing boys outside of the hospital now and again, Harry."</p>
<p>He didn't react in any way to her attempted joke. In fact, Harry refused to meet her eyes, turning away and looking to the side. Somewhat disappointed, Susan climbed off him and returned to her seat. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Hurts."</p>
<p>"Madam Pomfrey warned me you'd say that. She left some Dreamless Sleep Potion, if you'd like me to give it to you." Harry looked longingly at the potion vial on the night stand, barely able to make out the distinctive checkered colored envelope next to it.</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"Oh, an Owl Express came for you last night. It's marked urgent."</p>
<p>"Can I see it?" Susan handed him the envelope, taking in his squinted eyes and frustrated sigh. She lit her wand with a Lighting Charm, which didn't help him much. "Where are my glasses?"</p>
<p>"They were, well, I don't think they were salvageable, honestly."</p>
<p>"Oh. Susan-"</p>
<p>"Would you like me to read it to you?"</p>
<p>"Please."</p>
<p>Susan hummed softly as she opened up the Express envelope and quietly began to read aloud. "Dear Harry, I don't know how to begin a letter like this, so I will just come right out and say it, Norm and Diane were..." She trailed off, nervously glancing at Harry, and setting the letter aside. A whispered '<em>Nox'</em> sounded a moment later, hiding the tears that were welling in her eyes.</p>
<p>Harry lay stock still in the bed. "Norm and Diane were what." It wasn't a question. A heavy weight settled on his chest, a warning of what that letter contained, but he had to hear it anyway. "Norm and Diane were what, Susan."</p>
<p>She took a shaky breath. "I don't think you need to read that right now, Harry."</p>
<p>"Susan. Finish the letter." His voice was distant, almost like he were speaking from across the room. He felt something inside of him creaking, groaning, twisting into an unrecognizable shape. "Su-" he choked on his words, cleared his throat, and tried again. "Susan. Norm and Diane were what."</p>
<p>"<em>Lumos.</em>" She picked up the letter, and began to read it aloud.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dear Harry,</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I don't know how to begin a letter like this, so I will just come right out and say it. Norm and Diane were killed earlier this evening, or this afternoon. I'm not sure which, honestly. They did not die easily; they were made to suffer in the worst ways you could imagine. It was wizards that did it, Harry. Somehow, they found the flat. I'm in London, and saw the aftermath of what was done to them. We need to meet, as soon as possible. Keep me informed of any relevant happenings of what's going on in your side of things.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sam</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Harry," she began, "I'm so sor-"</p>
<p>"Just stop. Don't say it." Susan increased the power to her Lighting Charm, taking in his downcast eyes and hunched posture. Harry always projected such energy, such power, that it was easy to see him as larger than life. At this moment though, he seemed a shell of his normal self. He looked... hollow. Like the ineffable essence that made him <em>Harry</em> had just been ripped out of him.</p>
<p>She sat quietly, reaching out for his hand, but he jerked it away the moment her fingers grazed his. "I think you should take your potion, Harry." She handed it to him, and he took it from her, throwing the vial against the wall where it shattered, the potion bubbling and dissolving into the stone as the preservation charm on the vial cut out.</p>
<p>"I'd like to be alone, Susan."</p>
<p>"Harry, that's not a good idea-"</p>
<p>"Susan. Please leave."</p>
<p>She took a deep breath. "No." His chest was practically vibrating, the emotion he was holding back rising like a tidal wave nearing the shore. "I know a little something about losing someone you love, in case you've forgotten. You shouldn't be alone right now."</p>
<p>"<em>Get out!</em>" His eyes were a glowing a vivid green, their light overshadowing her Lighting Charm.</p>
<p>"I'm not leaving, Harry!"</p>
<p>Harry extended both arms straight out along his sides, the veins bulging, muscles flexing. Susan could hear the pops from his damaged shoulder as he fully extended it, and she took several involuntary steps back as his mouth opened and a wordless scream of rage erupted from his throat. His aura was <em>visible</em>, a green glow that surrounded him like the corona of a star.</p>
<p>"<em>Leave me alone!"</em> His voice wasn't quite human, warped by the arcane energies pouring out of him. The other beds in the infirmary began to slide away from him, and she could see out the window a flaring of turquoise, where his green aura was colliding with the blue of the wards.</p>
<p>"Harry," Susan's voice was barely a whisper, "you won't ever be alone again, just don't shut me out. Please."</p>
<p>Winds buffeted Susan's form, but she put one arm over her face and began to walk towards him, slowly. It was like trying to walk through a hurricane. The door to Madam Pomfrey's office opened and the mediwitch emerged, but just as quickly an invisible force shoved her back inside and the door slammed shut. The fireplace flared green, signifying an open Floo connection, but almost immediately was extinguished completely.</p>
<p>Susan had reached her original position next to Harry's bed, but she came even closer, climbing onto the bed with him and cradling his head with both her arms. His jaw clicked shut, the rushing wind ceased, the objects that had been floating from his overflowing power falling inert to the ground.</p>
<p>His aura vanished. Harry blinked, and when he reopened his eyes, they were his normal bright green eyes, filled with tears. "They, they were the only people that loved me." He squeezed Susan so tightly that the air rushed out of her lungs, but she held on, the two of them clinging to each other with every ounce of strength in their bodies. They were still in that position when, several minutes later, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey found them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>June 3, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore sat across from his former mentor, sipping a cup of English Breakfast and discussing the latest trends in the field of enchanting when an owl arrived with his <em>Daily Prophet</em>. Not wanting to appear rude, he set it aside, only for Perenelle to step away from the table, loudly proclaiming, "You might as well see what's going on in Britain, there's no way you'll be able to focus until you do."</p>
<p>Dumbledore grinned. Nicholas and Perenelle were probably the only two people on the planet that could make him feel like a schoolboy. He flipped the paper over, glancing at the headlines, eyes bulging at what he saw.</p>
<p>"Al? What's-"</p>
<p>"Fawkes!" The phoenix burst into existence above Dumbledore's shoulder, latching and vanishing immediately in another fiery burst.</p>
<p>"-wrong? Well. Wasn't that something? Pass me the paper, won't you Pear?"</p>
<p>His wife of several centuries lifted the copy of the <em>Prophet </em>off the floor, looking over what spurred Dumbledore into such frantic action. The front page headlines read:</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Harry, Hero of Hogwarts, Vanquishes Heir of Slytherin</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Ginevra Weasley, First Year Gryffindor, Dead at 11</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Heroic Harry Needs a Home: Find out how you can apply for guardianship today!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Hm." Nicholas took a bite of a fruit pastry. "I'll never understand why the Brits insist on such childish alliteration in their media."</p>
<p>"Indeed." Perenelle allowed a flawless French accent to seep into her voice. "'Zey lack ze elegance and grayce ov ze Romantic tongues." The two laughed, and went back to enjoying their breakfast during a lovely sunny day on the French Riviera.</p>
<p>Fawkes dropped Dumbledore off at the gates of Hogwarts, and he swiftly cast an announcing charm, followed by several more in quick succession. It felt like ages before the gates began to open, revealing Minerva McGonagall's haggard visage.</p>
<p>"Albus," She said gravely. "I've been expecting you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The <em>Prophet</em>, despite their explosive headlines, was rather vague on the actual information contained in the stories themselves. For the students reading the paper, no one knew the circumstances that Ginny came to have her heart carved out of her chest; no one knew exactly who or what the Heir of Slytherin was.</p>
<p>That Harry was in need of new legal guardians was interesting, but there was no mention of what had happened to his muggle family beyond a single sentence that noted 'the muggles he'd resided with were no longer available to offer him a home,' a neutral statement if ever there was one.</p>
<p>And so it was with a mixed reception that the collected students ate their meals. Having been forced to take dinner in their Common Rooms due to the lockdown, there was relief at the normalcy of being in the Great Hall once more, not to mention the news, however lacking it may be in detail, that the Heir of Slytherin was no more.</p>
<p>"Looks like Potter pulled it off again. He's got more lives than a cat."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Malfoy, or so help me I'll rip your tongue out of your mouth with my bare hands."</p>
<p>"Easy there, Daphne, but surely even you can't help but notice whenever something goes wrong in this castle, Potter always seems to be in the center of it all."</p>
<p>Daphne furiously slammed the <em>Prophet</em> onto the table, knocking over her goblet of pumpkin juice. "In case you didn't notice, Malfoy, Harry defeated the person that killed two daughters of ancient pureblood lines. You should be raising a toast in his name."</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Draco went silent and turned back to his meal, offering no further comment. Tracey, across from Daphne, raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Can't believe that worked."</p>
<p>"I'm going to the infirmary."</p>
<p>"Monthlies giving you trouble?"</p>
<p>Daphne clenched her teeth. "I don't see Harry here, do you? He's almost certainly in the Hospital Wing."</p>
<p>"Oh, right. Hang on, let me finish and I'll come along."</p>
<p>"No, that's fine, I think I need to speak with Harry al-"</p>
<p>A Silencing Charm hushed the conversation in the Great Hall, as Headmistress McGonagall entered and walked purposely to the Head Table. "Attention, students. Given the compounding tragedies that we've endured this year, Hogwarts will be closing effective immediately. The carriages will depart for Hogsmeade Station at 8 p.m., after dinner. You will arrive in London just before breakfast, allowing your parents or guardians to pick you up before they leave for work, should that be an issue of concern."</p>
<p>She paused, wand outstretched to cancel the Silencing Charm, deciding to continue. "I'm sure many of you have seen today's paper. Yesterday evening, Harry Potter and Professor Lockhart ventured into the Chamber of Secrets and confronted the Heir of Slytherin. Your classmate, Ginevra Weasley, was held hostage there. Mr. Potter was the only one to return alive. Please be considerate in your words and actions today. There will be plenty of questions over the coming months, but I will not be taking any today. You are dismissed to the Owlery should you choose, or you may finish breakfast. That is all." A wave of her wand canceled the charm, and the Headmistress walked out of the Great Hall as expressly as she'd entered.</p>
<p>Tracey swallowed her bite. "Wow. Okay, I'm done now, let's get going to the Owlery."</p>
<p>"After I go to the Hospital Wing, Tracey."</p>
<p>"Daphne! Take a look around, there won't be an owl to be found if we don't get moving now. Besides, look around – Longbottom and Lovegood are both here, at breakfast. If he were in the Hospital Wing, don't you think they'd be there with him?"</p>
<p>The Second Year Slytherin hesitated, then reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled along by her roommate. "Fine, the Owlery, then we check the infirmary."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dumbledore sat in silence, watching as Madam Pomfrey manipulated Harry's shoulder, attempting to repair the latest damage to the battered joint, Harry occasionally letting out a grunt of pain. In a reverse from the night before, Harry was seated in the chair, while Susan lay in the bed, covered with a thin blanket.</p>
<p>"I don't suppose yo-"</p>
<p>Harry made a 'shh' gesture with his good arm, looking meaningfully at Susan. Dumbledore bounced his leg in nervous anticipation, but did not say anything else. Around twenty minutes passed before Madam Pomfrey patted Harry's good shoulder, helping him into a a set of clean robes before conjuring a sling for his injured arm. She waved her wand, casting a one-way silencing ward over the sleeping Hufflepuff, turning back to Harry once she'd done so.</p>
<p>"You need to keep your arm immobile for the next two weeks, at least. You will also likely have enduring stiffness in your leg for an equal amount of time, but the limp is temporary. Harry, I cannot stress enough the importance in you taking better care of yourself."</p>
<p>"It's not as though I set out to get hurt, Madam Pomfrey."</p>
<p>"Harry," the healer's tone was dead serious. "just as multiple <em>reparo</em> charms eventually weaken the structure of an object to the point that it disintegrates, so too do multiple regenerative treatments weaken your body. You're not quite thirteen years old, and you've had severe organ damage more than three times already. Do you understand the consequences if you don't take better care of yourself?"</p>
<p>In truth, Harry wasn't much in the mood for self-preservation. He gave a short nod to the mediwitch, turning dulled green eyes on his former Headmaster. "Why are you here, Dumbledore?"</p>
<p>"Just like everyone else, I've arrived seeking answers. I had hoped you'd be willing to share a memory of what took place inside the Chamber?"</p>
<p>The memory of his stone spike jutting out of Ginny's chest, gore and viscera dripping from it's razor sharp point flashed before Harry's eyes, and he firmly shook his head 'no'.</p>
<p>"I suspected that would be your response. Well, then shall we depart? I believe there will be quite a crowd waiting for us."</p>
<p>Harry rose from his chair, nearly stumbling to the floor before Dumbledore caught his healthy arm, keeping the young Ravenclaw upright. Nodding his thanks, Harry balanced himself before holding out his hand, conjuring a walking stick to lean on.</p>
<p>"Your control has improved a great deal, Harry."</p>
<p>"I had a large incentive to get better, Dumbledore."</p>
<p>The two set out, leaving Madam Pomfrey and Susan in the Hospital Wing, making the slow march towards the Headmistress' office.</p>
<p>"I'd like to express my condolences for the loss of your family."</p>
<p>Harry didn't respond, but Dumbledore saw his grip tighten around his walking stick. "I'm sure you are uninterested in the <em>Prophet</em>'s take on the situation, but I hope you'll accept my good intentions in alerting you that a story ran today about your lack of a guardian."</p>
<p>"So what?"</p>
<p>"Harry, you demonstrated a strong understanding of your fame this year. Tell me, what do <em>you</em> think is going to happen after the newspaper announced that the Ministry would be seeking to place you in a new home?"</p>
<p>The tapping of his walking stick abruptly stopped. "I'm going to be awarded to a new family? Like a prize at a carnival?"</p>
<p>Seeing no need to sugar coat the situation, Dumbledore responded with a simple "Yes."</p>
<p>Harry resumed his slow pace. "I thought you were my magical guardian. Can't you just say that you're taking care of me?"</p>
<p>"Is that what you'd want, Harry?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Despite the gravity of their discussion, Dumbledore chuckled at the blunt response. "I thought not. This situation is a bit convoluted, I'm afraid. I was able to obtain your magical guardianship because you'd been placed with muggles. That will not be an option this time, I'm afraid, meaning that your custody and magical guardianship will transfer to the family that the Ministry selects."</p>
<p>"The same Ministry that has spent the better part of this year bowing to and praising the ugliest parts of anti-muggle bigotry?"</p>
<p>"Indeed, the very same."</p>
<p>There was a weak glimmer of light in Harry's eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it came. "Okay."</p>
<p>Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "I must say, I expected a stronger reaction from you."</p>
<p>Harry didn't reply, apparently done with the conversation, so Dumbledore got to the point as quickly as possible. "As there has yet to be a decision on where to place you, I'll be leaving you in the care of my brother while I work to ensure that you don't end up in an... undesirable situation."</p>
<p>"No! I need to go back to London!"</p>
<p>"Harry, I'm afraid that's impossible. No responsible adult could allow a twelve-year old to wander London alone without proper supervision."</p>
<p>"But, my things at home..."</p>
<p>"Can be replaced, I assure you. And I am genuinely sorry for the reasons this is so, but that's not your home any longer, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry's face tightened, his lips pressing into a firm line as a renewed wave of despair washed over him. He thought of the picture in his room in London of him and Diane from his First Year, him clad in his finest robes, a bright smile on both of their faces. <em>'They're trying to take away even the memories of my family,</em>' an angry, spiteful voice suggested. He released a deep breath, shoving his emotions away.</p>
<p>Dumbledore looked several times between Harry and the stone gargoyle that had been ripped out of the wall, disappointment evident on his face. "That gargoyle had been there for nearly a thousand years, Harry." The Ravenclaw shrugged nonchalantly as he carefully climbed the steps.</p>
<p>Their walk ended as the two stepped into the crowded office. Headmistress McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy, Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley, Professors Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick, Lord Abbott, Lord Doge, Lord Nott, two men dressed completely in black with dark cowls covering their faces, and, strangely enough, Thaddeus Perrault were all in attendance.</p>
<p>"Mr. Perrault? What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"You're my client, Mr. Potter, don't tell me you've forgotten. I'm here as your representative. With Gilderoy gone, control over the publishing rights to your name fall to my company. Judging by the people in this office, I can tell this is going to be big."</p>
<p>"Minerva, with your permission, I'd be happy to cast an expansion charm." The Headmistress nodded, and Dumbledore waved his wand in an intricate pattern, doubling the square footage of the office. Everyone inside breathed a little easier.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Chief Warlock. You all have been invited here today to witness the debriefing of the sole survivor of the Chamber of Secrets incident, which occurred yesterday evening. I'll allow Madam Bones of the DMLE to conduct the official questioning. There will be no veritaserum employed. This is strictly a fact-finding mission. Are we clear?"</p>
<p>"And why, when we have such means available to us, are we to take the word of twelve-year old child who's proven to be a glory hound?" The sibilant tones of Severus Snape easily cut through the hushed expectation.</p>
<p>"Snape, get out." McGonagall snapped. "You were invited as a courtesy, per your position as Head of Slytherin House, but this is too important to deal with you shooting jabs at Mr. Potter the whole time."</p>
<p>The odious man opened his mouth to object, but took in the cautioning stares of both Malfoy and Dumbledore, choosing instead to leave without a word.</p>
<p>"Now, I'll turn things over to Madam Bones."</p>
<p>Amelia took a seat at in a chair on one side of a small table. The gentle <em>clack</em> of Harry's walking stick was the only sound in the room as he slowly made his way to the seat opposite of her.</p>
<p>"Harry, I'd like you to go over what happened first in your own words, and once you're finished I'll ask you some questions about what you told us. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Very well." She set up the a dicta-quill, ensuring it was properly inked and that there was an adequate parchment roll. "You may begin."</p>
<p>Harry told his story, initially beginning with McGonagall's announcement of the security lockdown. He'd barely spoken for thirty seconds before the Headmistress interrupted him.</p>
<p>"Harry, if you would, I'd like you to briefly cover the events of your night in the Forbidden Forest, that led you to suspect the location of the Chamber's entrance."</p>
<p>There were frustrated groans from some of those in attendance, but Madam Bones quelled them with a short glare. Harry quickly ran through his conversation with Aragog, noting that Neville had participated fully and reported their findings to McGonagall.</p>
<p>"An acromantula colony next to a school? Dumbledore, what exactly were you doing for the last forty years?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Malfoy, you're here at the request of Minister Fudge, but any more interruptions and I'll have you removed." The blonde man bowed his head in apparent apology, settling back into his conjured chair next to Fudge. "Okay, Harry, let's move on to the day of the incident in the Chamber."</p>
<p>Harry described hearing the school would close, and paused. He glanced at Perrault, glossing over the conversation he had with Lockhart, and their confrontation in the bathroom. "Professor Lockhart and I entered the Chamber-"</p>
<p>"How did you activate the entrance? Ministry specialists were unable to locate the entrance that you claim to have used."</p>
<p>Harry hesitated, looking at McGonagall, then Dumbledore. "The entrance only activates with a command spoken by a parselmouth. I have that ability." The room exploded in shouts and cries of outrage.</p>
<p>Madam Bones let the outcry continue, truth be told, she was rather stunned herself. "Can you demonstrate this ability?"</p>
<p>"I'll need someone to conjure a snake." Amelia did so, summoning a small garter snake.</p>
<p>"~<em>Hello.~"</em></p>
<p>"<em>~A speaker?~"</em></p>
<p>"<em>~Yes, thank you for talking with me.~"</em> Harry leaned back. "You can Vanish the snake if you like."</p>
<p>The room was silent as Madam Bones did so. The Second Year Ravenclaw filled the silence by continuing his story, noting that the Monster of Slytherin was actually a basilisk, and that Lockhart "hadn't made it" through the encounter. He wasn't feeling particularly charitable towards his fraudulent former mentor. He ran through a summary of his fight with the enormous serpent and the shade from the book quickly, claiming that the shade vanished when Ginny died, but leaving out how she actually met her end.</p>
<p>"And Miss Weasley?"</p>
<p>"The Chamber was unstable. There was, um, there were falling rocks after the basilisk knocked out some support columns. A piece of stone went through her chest."</p>
<p>"And you came straight to the Headmistress' office?"</p>
<p>"I walked back up the tunnel. It took a long time since I was carrying-, since Miss Weasley was with me."</p>
<p>"And this shade, that the artifact produced. You're sure that it claimed to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Albus Dumbledore has volunteered the use of his pensieve, would you consent to a viewing of your memory of the incident?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why not?" Madam Bones challenged.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter is under no obligation to provide a memory, given as you know that they are inadmissable in legal proceedings."</p>
<p>"Mr. Perrault," Amelia skewered him with a stare. "This is not a legal proceeding, merely a fact-finding inquiry. Please refrain from interrupting."</p>
<p>"I'm not interrupting, I'm responding to your request as Mr. Potter's sole representative in this room."</p>
<p>"Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Flitwick are here."</p>
<p>Perrault snorted. "Right, they've done such a great job so far. Regardless, Mr. Potter and I have a contractual agreement." He made a show of taking a long look around the room. "The Chief Warlock, Minister for Magic, Unspeakables, the Head of the DMLE, and two Lords of the Wizengamot. 'Merely an inquiry' my arse. You're not getting the memory."</p>
<p>McGonagall broke in to the discussion. "Madam Bones? Are there any further questions?"</p>
<p>"Many, but" at this, she glanced over to the black-clad Unspeakables, "nothing more at this moment."</p>
<p>"Very well. Come along, Harry."</p>
<p>Perrault jumped out of his seat before Dumbledore could leave with the young Ravenclaw. "Harry! Owl me, we've got business to discuss!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dumbledore and Harry stood outside the Entrance Hall, a light summer breeze brushing against their robes.</p>
<p>"I'll allow you some time to wish your friends off before they board the carriages, Harry, then we'll go to the Hogsmeade."</p>
<p>Harry slowly walked towards the group of students waiting for him. Naturally, Luna was the first to greet him, practically bouncing to his side and embracing him, the tiny First Year's head not even level with his shoulders. Her wide, silvery eyes crinkled slightly as she gave him a smile.</p>
<p>"It's going to be okay, Harry. Just keep walking forward. Will you sit with me on the train in September?"</p>
<p>"Sure, Luna. I'm sorry about Ginny, I know she was your friend."</p>
<p>"I'll remember her fondly, just like she'd want."</p>
<p>"That's... that's good, Luna."</p>
<p>"I'm going to miss our nights together in the forest."</p>
<p>Harry didn't respond, squeezing her just a little harder before she let go, walking away and boarding one of the carriages. Neville was next, offering a firm handshake. "I'll keep an eye on her on the train, Harry. Don't worry."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Nev. You've been a true friend."</p>
<p>"I wrote to my Gran. No one's told me any details, but I can't imagine you're in need of new guardians because of any good reason." Harry's face went still, like his features were carved from stone. "But our families have always been close. I hope you'll be able to come live with us."</p>
<p>"Maybe so." Harry's voice was distant. "Have a good summer."</p>
<p>Hermione held her hands out as though she were going to embrace him, but looked critically at the sling on his arm and thought otherwise. "Harry, I'm really sorry about your parents. I... I'm frightened. Can you tell me the full story of what happened this year? I'm sorry, I don't want to make you relive it, but I know you've been holding stuff back, and I think I might really need to know."</p>
<p>Harry understood what she meant. If his family was attacked, hers was at risk, too. Hermione patted his arm, giving him a sympathetic smile, and walked over to the carriage Luna and Neville were in.</p>
<p>Susan and Daphne were the last two remaining, both looking uncomfortable at saying goodbye in front of the other.</p>
<p>Harry walked up to Daphne. "I really appreciate all your help this last term."</p>
<p>She gave a sheepish nod. "I'm sorry that I avoided you in the fall. There's, um," she glanced quickly in Susan's direction. "there's something that we need to talk about. Something important. Maybe we could meet this summer? Spend a day together? I'll bring Astoria."</p>
<p>He gave her a ghost of a smile. "Perhaps we could find a meadow to picnic in."</p>
<p>Her cheeks flaming, Daphne reached out and pressed a kiss to his cheek before embracing him. "I'll be in touch." She walked away, climbing into a different carriage where Tracey was waiting.</p>
<p>Susan stood, having awkwardly watched his interaction with Daphne. "What will you do this summer, Harry?"</p>
<p>"I don't know yet. What about you?"</p>
<p>She lowered her head, eyes downcast. "Hannah's mum hasn't answered any of my letters. Normally, I spend most of my summer at Abbott Estates, but..." she blinked away a few errant tears. "I'm not sure. Things are just so <em>terrible</em>."</p>
<p>He wrapped his good arm around her, and the Hufflepuff melted into his embrace. Susan continued to speak, her voice muffled by his robes. "I just don't know how I'm going to go on without her. We had all these plans. She wasn't my best friend, she was my sister."</p>
<p>Susan took a shuddering breath, wiping her face with one hand as Harry released her. "I'm sorry, I feel like the only thing I've done is cry all over you for the last two weeks."</p>
<p>"It's okay, really."</p>
<p>"I wish I were as strong as you. Maybe I wouldn't be falling apart if I were."</p>
<p>"You're plenty strong, Susan. You don't give yourself enough credit."</p>
<p>"It's my fault, you know? When she was... when it happened, she was going to the Owlery to send a letter to her parents. The Abbotts were going to the Continent this summer, and her letter was telling them that if they didn't invite me, she wasn't going to go. I found it after she-" Susan swallowed deeply. "If it weren't for me-"</p>
<p>"Susan, stop." This was starting to hit a little too close to home for Harry.</p>
<p>"Right, sorry." She gave a weak laugh. "I must look a frightful mess."</p>
<p>Harry looked at her, really looked for the first time since the morning after Lockhart had dumped her into his bed in the Hospital Wing. Her dark red hair was untied, loose from her usual braid. Her cheeks, flushed from being upset, were the only spots of color in her otherwise pale and drawn pallor. Susan looked like she hadn't had a good meal in awhile, her build almost weak and frail, a stark contrast to the normally vivacious frame that the Hufflepuff had.</p>
<p>He reached out, his fingers brushing some of her hair off her cheek. "I think you look beautiful." Her eyes locked onto his, the breathless moment between the two stretching on. Susan stood on the tips of her toes, '<em>When had he gotten so much taller than me?'</em> and gently pressed her lips against his.</p>
<p>Dumbledore cleared his throat, still standing near the Entrance Hall doors. Harry stepped back, looking embarrassed, but Susan held him in place with one hand on his robes, leaning her head on his good shoulder.</p>
<p>"Don't forget you're not alone. You have Luna, Neville, Hermione, and me."</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Susan." She hopped into the carriage with the rest of their friends, just as the thestrals began galloping towards Hogsmeade Station.</p>
<p>"Harry." He turned, seeing Dumbledore holding his trunk and Hedwig's cage. "Are you ready?"</p>
<p>He nodded, stepping next to the elderly man and grabbing hold of Fawkes' other leg, vanishing in a ball of flame.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aberforth slammed the butterbeer down on the bar, snatching the Sickles out of his patron's hand. <em>'Damn him, treating my business like a daycare.'</em> Glancing over at his brother seated in a booth with his former student, the tavern owner took a deep pull from a bottle of firewhiskey before he furiously began wiping the bar with his trademark filthy rag.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Albus turned his head in surprise at his brother's tone. "Are you going to be here all day? Do-gooders like you are bad for business."</p>
<p>Albus patted Harry's shoulder, and walked over to speak with his brother. "You understand that Harry is very important to our world."</p>
<p>"Says who? The <em>Prophet?</em> I haven't read that rag in years. Still don't see why you decided to turn my bar into a student hostel."</p>
<p>"Harry's family was killed recently. The Ministry will be awarding his custody to a 'suitable' family; I suspect it may not be a quick decision, given his celebrity." Dumbledore was sure of that, in fact. He'd already begun tapping into his network in the Ministry, trying to pull strings. "Have a heart, Abe."</p>
<p>Aberforth leaned over the bar, poking a finger into Albus' chest. "The day <em>you</em> lecture me about-" He took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll give him a room. Don't expect me to spend all day babysitting him, though, I've got a bar to run."</p>
<p>Albus looked around the Hogs Head, noting that besides himself and Harry, there were three other people inside. "I can tell."</p>
<p>"I said I'll do as you ask, now leave."</p>
<p>"I'll see you for the solstice?"</p>
<p>Aberforth nodded, and Albus smiled and bid Harry farewell, walking out the door. The sound of him apparating was heard shortly after. Harry, pulling his trunk and an empty owl cage towards the bar, sat down heavily on one of the stools.</p>
<p>"I don't like kids sitting at the bar. People come here to avoid the students."</p>
<p>"Sorry." Harry awkwardly stood up, and Aberforth looked at him closely for the first time since he'd come in.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute, I remember you."</p>
<p>"Hi Abe."</p>
<p>"So. Looks like you didn't take my warnings seriously. You drag those muggles of yours into another wizarding village?"</p>
<p>Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. "You bastard."</p>
<p>Abe barked out a laugh. "Don't you forget it. So, what happened?"</p>
<p>"I don't know yet. Wizards killed my mum and dad." Harry sat back down on a bar stool, still glaring at the old man.</p>
<p>"What about your uncle? They get him, too?"</p>
<p>"No, he's still alive. He's in London right now."</p>
<p>"Well why the hell aren't you with him, instead of here?"</p>
<p>Harry glanced around the mostly empty bar, lowering his voice. "I didn't tell anyone about him. I'm afraid if I do, he'll be attacked also."</p>
<p>Aberforth pursed his legs, pouring himself a drink. He moved to put the bottle back on the shelf, but thought otherwise, pouring a splash into another glass and setting it in front of Harry.</p>
<p>"Somebody goes through what you have, they need a drink." Harry gulped down the swallow Abe had poured him, coughing loudly as the whiskey burned his throat. Abe reached down under the bar and grabbed a handful of ice cubes, dropping them into Harry's glass before pouring a little more whiskey in the glass. "Here, goes down easier cold."</p>
<p>"Thanks, I think."</p>
<p>The owner of the Hogs Head busied himself behind the bar for awhile, running through his normal routines while still shooting resentful looks at Harry now and again. Finally, he walked back over to the boy. "So what are you going to do while you're here?"</p>
<p>"Drink, I guess?"</p>
<p>"No, you won't be doing any more of that. That trunk all of your stuff?"</p>
<p>"It's all I have with me. Your brother wouldn't let me go back and get my things from my parents."</p>
<p>"What? Why not?"</p>
<p>"Said 'things can be replaced.'" Even though he'd only been given what amounted to a few sips, but the whiskey was warming his belly.</p>
<p>"Sounds like something he'd say." Abe finished his own drink. "Well, I may be a bastard, but I'm not as bad as him. You need to go get some stuff, that's all right with me."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes widened. "You're serious?"</p>
<p>"Sure. You might need to give me a few days to find the time, things always are busy once the school lets out."</p>
<p>Harry looked around the bar, silently noting the dearth of customers. "Okay. Well, if you're too busy, my uncle could take me to pack up my things. I'd just need you to give me a way to London and back."</p>
<p>"I don't know..." A fourth patron had entered the bar, and seconds later a fist fight broke out between the new customer and another. "Dammit! This is why I can't have you distractin' me. Hey! Take it out outside, you drunken louts!" Abe grabbed a butterbeer cap off the bar, standing silently with his wand pressed against the cap for several seconds. "<em>Portus.</em> Here. This will take you to an alley next to the Leaky Cauldron. It will reactivate tonight at 10 o'clock sharp, bringing you back to that booth you were sittin' at with Al." Brandishing his wand, the old barman waded into the fistfight.</p>
<p>Harry's eyes gleamed at his good fortune. Double-checking that the owl cage was secured to his trunk, he grabbed the handle, squeezed the bottle cap, and channeled some magic into the portkey. Looking around at the contents of the bins in the alley, he realized he was on the muggle, not magical side of the Leaky. Tossing the bottlecap into a nearby dumpster, Harry hustled out of the alley for the nearest Tube station. Minutes later, he hung up the payphone and hopped onto a train for Surrey.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry stood outside the door to his home, looking at the yellow tape that criss-crossed the door. Sam, standing next to him, put his hand on the boy's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Come on." He unlocked the door, and they slipped through the crime scene tape. Harry looked around the devastated apartment, the signs of violence clearly visible despite the police having removed the worst of the evidence.</p>
<p>Harry walked slowly through the flat, a cold rage fueling his every movement. "Tell me how it happened."</p>
<p>Sam didn't hesitate to do so. Every word was like a dagger through Harry's heart, but Harry listened silently, showing no emotion. They'd died because he couldn't protect them. He didn't deserve to cry. His anger built and built, the lights in the flat flickering. Across the building, residents reported electrical outages. Sam spared no detail, telling him every horrible aspect that the police had discovered, the horrifying scene playing out in Harry's mind.</p>
<p>"Someone needs to pay for this." Sam said, a savage expression on his face. "We owe it to Norm and Diane. But you're the only one who can do it, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry didn't disagree. He owed it to them. If they hadn't met him, if they hadn't <em>loved</em> him, they'd be alive. They'd be married, buying a house, having a <em>real</em> family, instead of taking care of some broken orphan and dying for it. It was his fault. Why didn't he just stay at the Dursley's? Why had he thought someone like him, a <em>murderer</em> that killed innocent people, deserved the love of people like Norm and Diane? He, who had people so desperate to hurt him they'd destroy the only people who'd ever wanted him-</p>
<p>"I'm going to kill them all." He whispered from from his position, squatting near bloodstained carpet. He held out his hand for Sam to help him stand.</p>
<p>Sam nodded, and he took the boy's extended hand, holding it tightly. "We'll do it together."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes, burning with a glowing emerald fire, stared hard into Sam's. "I'll get our revenge. I swear that Norm and Diane will be avenged."</p>
<p>A blinding flash lit up the apartment, vanishing just as quickly as it appeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: FINALLY! Funny thing: I actually wrote this and the previous chapter all at once, but I couldn't figure out how I wanted the scene with everyone 'debriefing' Harry to go, so I separated them out. Hoping all of you think this one was as fun to read as it was for me to write. Wanted to shout out SmutleyDo-wrong for the idea about Lockhart's wand - it was a cool scene :) Some quick Q &amp;As here:</p>
<p>- Why did Harry leave Lockhart in the Chamber?</p>
<p>He couldn't carry him, obviously. He also is afraid that the truth about Ginny would come out if others were allowed down there, and if they knew Lockhart was petrified they'd insist on him opening the Chamber.</p>
<p>- What happened with the Diary?</p>
<p>Since Ginny's soul energy or whatever hadn't finished resurrecting DiaryMort, the Horcrux retreated back to the Diary, like how closing Slytherin's locket 'hid' the Horcrux.</p>
<p>- Why'd you kill Norm and Diane?!</p>
<p>They were always going to die. The title of the story is a clue in an "opposite" kind of way. I admit, I really grew to like the characters, though. It was fun writing a 'happy!Harry' childhood story.</p>
<p>- Why didn't Sam spill the beans on magic to the police?</p>
<p>Well, for one, because he'd read so much about MACUSA, he knows there exists some relationship between magical and muggle governments. Another thing, he knows that the police have zero chance of doing anything about magical assailants. The only wizard he trusts right now is Harry.</p>
<p>- Is this now an H/SB story?</p>
<p>No. I have always said, and it is still the truth, that I don't know which will be the 'final' pairing. I only have a vague idea of how the story ends. For now, Susan is the one who's been trying to know him. Daphne's the one who ignored him for a whole term, even though she knew he liked her (she had her reasons, obviously, but Harry doesn't know that). To be completely honest, I love the Harry/Luna dynamic so much that the idea of moving it away from 'big bro/lil sis' towards a more romantic angle in the future is tempting.</p>
<p>- Are you really going to have a 12 (almost 13) year old go on a murder spree?</p>
<p>Not yet... :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. XXVII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXVII</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>June 4, 1993 (two days after the Chamber of Secrets)</strong>
</p>
<p>It had been a good night. Aberforth puffed on his pipe, luxuriating in the feel of the cheap tobacco in his lungs. '<em>Nothing beats a drink and a smoke after a long night behind the bar,'</em> he thought, taking a long pull out of a whiskey bottle. He took a look around the bar area, wondering if he could get away with putting the cleaning off until morning. Well, later in the morning, at least.</p>
<p>His eyes fell on the back booth, and the memory from earlier that afternoon hit him like a sledgehammer. '<em>Did Harry ever come back?'</em> He must have. Probably just went to his room, what with the rough and tumble crowd that were regulars in the evening at the Hogs Head.</p>
<p>Aberforth, pipe hanging from his lips, went back to counting the Knuts and Sickles from the night's take.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam woke up and stumbled towards his kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Tea tasted better, but nothing jumpstarted his day like a strong cup of coffee. He exited his bedroom and walked towards the kitchen, nearly jumping out of his skin at the two glowing green eyes staring blankly at the wall in dark apartment.</p>
<p>"Yeesh! Blimey, you almost gave me a heart attack. Couldn't sleep?"</p>
<p>"Nightmares."</p>
<p>Sam understood. "Been having a few of those myself, lately." He started the pot of coffee and came back to the living room, taking a seat next to the couch that had served as Harry's bed the prior evening. "Don't you think you had better turn off those nightlights before we start the day?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Your eyes, Harry. They're glowing."</p>
<p>Harry took a deep breath, trying to tamp down on the strange animus to do <em>something</em> that had kept him from falling back asleep. His magic felt restless; rather than the normally placid wellspring he felt during his exercises, it was like a roiling typhoon inside him, eager to be unleashed.</p>
<p>"Better, I guess. Now you only look unnatural, rather than otherworldly. Why don't you hop in the shower while I make us a quick breakfast. We need to figure out our next move."</p>
<p>Harry did as Sam suggested, emerging freshly showered to a light breakfast of toast and fruit. While eating, Harry brought Sam up to speed on the impending custody issue with the Ministry.</p>
<p>"So for all we know, Abe has already alerted the authorities that you're missing. We'll have to move fast. I'm guessing that Britain isn't going to be the safest place for me from here on, is it?"</p>
<p>"You think we should leave the country?"</p>
<p>"Don't you?"</p>
<p>"The people that killed Norm and Diane are here."</p>
<p>Sam noted the glow was back in Harry's eyes. "Well, that's true. You really feel ready to go toe-to-toe with god knows how many adult wizards, though?"</p>
<p>Harry didn't hesitate. "Yes."</p>
<p>Sam was less confident. "Harry, you've had two years of magical schooling. Didn't you say that boy at Ilvermorny beat you handily? If you lost to him, how well do you think you'll do against trained killers?"</p>
<p>That was a fair point, but even considering running away from Britain made that restless feeling surge with even greater strength inside him. "I... I have to avenge them."</p>
<p>"We will, Harry, we will." Sam patted Harry's good shoulder. "First though, we need to make sure we have everything we need to leave."</p>
<p>"Wait, where are we going to go?"</p>
<p>Sam looked at him as though the answer were obvious. "America. You're going to Ilvermorny, and I'm going with you."</p>
<p>"You? They'll never let you into Ilvermorny."</p>
<p>"Right, sorry. I meant I'll come to MACUSA with you. I've been thinking, I bet there's all kinds of new and different magic the wizards here have never seen, something that will give you the edge you need."</p>
<p>"Hm." Harry was still fighting against that foreign feeling.</p>
<p>"If you have something better in mind, I'm open to suggestions, Harry."</p>
<p>"I thought I could walk into the Wizengamot and kill every member that voted for the PPP."</p>
<p>Sam laughed, though his amusement faltered as he took in the feral expression on Harry's face. "You were serious? I don't know that your plan would work so well, Harry. At the very least, it's pretty unlikely you'd survive the attempt."</p>
<p>Harry swallowed back his immediate response - that he didn't care - and tried to focus on Sam's plan. "Okay, there are a few things I'll have to take care of before we leave."</p>
<p>"Agreed." The two finished their breakfast, continuing to to discuss the best method to flee the country.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Azkaban's High Security Wing was a dreary place. With only a single daily patrol from the garrisoned aurors and near constant Dementor presence, it was an environment that could drive anyone mad in a matter of months.</p>
<p>Inside one of the cells, a black grim felt the ominous presence of the Dementors fade. Taking a cautious sniff, the large dog suddenly transformed into a gaunt, unkempt man. It was too early for their sole daily meal, and visitors were prohibited in the High Security Wing.</p>
<p>A man in a lime green bowler hat came walking down the center of the corridor, peering into each cell as he passed.</p>
<p>"Tol' ya, Minister, all here, right where they should be."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, after everything that happened, I just felt I needed to come check personally."</p>
<p>"Not to worry, no one's ever escaped Azkaban prison, much less the High Security Wing." Just as the auror said that, though, a bony hand shot out of the cell across from Sirius', the clawed fingers coming only inches short of the Minister's face.</p>
<p>Fudge sprang backwards, his back against the bars of Sirius' cell door. "Who's that there? Looks like Fudgey's come to visit us! Come 'ere, Fudge, let me welcome you to Azkaban!" The mocking, high pitched voice trailed off into hysterical laughter.</p>
<p>"That's Lestrange. Bitch was insane before she even got here. Pipe down in there, ya psycho!" Fudge tucked the newspaper he'd been carrying under his arm, removing his bowler cap and mopping up the sweat on his brow with a handkerchief. It took practically no effort at all for Sirius to slip the copy of the <em>Prophet</em> from under Fudge's arm into his cell, while the guard and Minister beat a hasty retreat from the High Security Wing.</p>
<p>"I can't believe it," he mumbled, looking at the photo beneath the headline. "He's been there all along..."</p>
<p>The paper slipped out of his suddenly numb fingers, while his breath came out in sudden mist. The Dementors had returned. Sirius shifted back into the large dog, his canine eyes still locked on the pilfered paper.</p>
<p>The headline read, <em><strong>Despairing Family Wins Galleon Draw!,</strong></em> accompanied by a photo of six grim-faced Weasleys and one overweight rat.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry stepped up to the teller, handing over his key. "I need to visit my vault."</p>
<p>The goblin accepted the key and held it for a moment, before shouting in a guttural language. A different goblin stepped up and motioned for Harry and Sam to follow him to the carts.</p>
<p>After loading more than two thousand Galleons into a beaten up, used trunk that they'd purchased before coming to Gringotts, they returned to the lobby where Harry informed a different teller that under no circumstances were they to allow Hogwarts to withdraw any money from his trust vault.</p>
<p>"I'd also like to open a new vault, and transfer all but 200 Galleons from my trust vault to it, in the name of Astoria Greengrass."</p>
<p>"Very well. Understand that the transfer will not be be completed until this Greengrass comes to Gringotts and provides ink and blood to open her vault."</p>
<p>"Okay. I have one more request."</p>
<p>"Spit it out, human, gold doesn't earn itself."</p>
<p>"I need to buy a wand."</p>
<p>"Ollivander's is down the street."</p>
<p>Harry pulled a Galleon out of his pocket, setting it on the teller's desk. "I need a wand from a less... official source."</p>
<p>The goblin snapped up the Galleon in a flash. "What you're asking is a crime, human. Regardless, Gringotts is a bank, not a shop."</p>
<p>Sam watched the interaction with interest, as Harry produced another Galleon, spinning it along his knuckles. "I see. Well, thank you for the information."</p>
<p>The goblin looked longingly at the Galleon, then took a quick glance around the lobby. It was almost deserted in the early morning hour. Seeing no eyes upon them, he reached out for the Galleon, which vanished from Harry's hand before he could take it. "The information, goblin. Then you'll get your gold."</p>
<p>"Borgin and Burke's, in Knockturn Alley. They can find most things, for a price." Harry produced the Galleon and flipped it to the teller, then raised his hood and walked with Sam out of the bank.</p>
<p>"What do you need a wand for?" Sam asked.</p>
<p>"Nothing. But you need it, if you're going to be researching in MACUSA spaces."</p>
<p>"Um, but I'm not magical."</p>
<p>Harry gave him a cross look as they turned the corner where Moody had confronted him two years before. "I know that. But remember in Boston? While that auror commander didn't recognize you were a muggle until he used legilimency, he could detect right away neither of us carried a wand."</p>
<p>"I see, it's camouflage."</p>
<p>"Yup. Just make sure you don't end up in a situation where someone expects you to cast a spell."</p>
<p>Borgin and Burke's looked like a dilapidated haunted house. Standing at the door, Harry turned to Sam. "I think you better do the talking. He'll recognize me, so I"ll keep my hood up. Don't pay more than GG25."</p>
<p>"You're sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I'm a kid, and famous. He's not going to sell me an illegal wand."</p>
<p>"Right." Sam gulped, but walked through the door Harry held open.</p>
<p>"Greetings, friend. Come in, and be welcome."</p>
<p>"Thank you. I, uh, I find myself in need of a wand."</p>
<p>Borgin nodded, examining the two hooded figures. "I'm sure you know that Ollivander is considered one of the finest wandcrafters in the wizarding world."</p>
<p>"I need a less... regulated focus."</p>
<p>"I see." Borgin looked closely at Sam. "If we're going to do business, I must insist on you lowering your hood." At Sam's hesitation, he continued. "You needn't worry, all of my customers are provided full confidentiality. But I need to ensure you're not under any glamours or Polyjuice."</p>
<p>Sam lowered his hood, and allowed Borgin to cast a <em>finite</em>, to no effect. "Satisfied?"</p>
<p>"Almost. Just drink this, it is a Flushing Draught. Allows me to test for Polyjuice Potion."</p>
<p>Sam glanced in Harry's direction, picking up on the almost imperceptible shake of his head. "I'm not drinking some potion that I didn't see made. Are we doing business or not?"</p>
<p>Borgin gave a deep throated laugh. "Right this way." The two followed him through a curtain to the rear of the shop, where a tap of Borgin's wand opened a compartment in a wall. "As you can see, I have a wide selection of wands, with various woods and cores. Do you know which you have affinities for?"</p>
<p>Harry hadn't prepared him for this, so Sam had to improvise. "Oak. And, and unicorn, um, horn?"</p>
<p>Borgin's eyebrows raised. "That's a very unusual core."</p>
<p>"Family heirloom, you see."</p>
<p>"Say no more. Well, I have an oak and unicorn hair wand, 11 inches. Give it a whirl."</p>
<p>Sam took the proffered wand, and hesitantly waved it to the side. To his absolute shock, a trail of sparks followed the wand's downward motion.</p>
<p>"Perfect! It's rare to get a match on the first try. That wand must have been waiting just for you."</p>
<p>Sam, still stunned into silence, dumbly nodded his head at the shopkeeper's words.</p>
<p>"Now, as I'm sure you know, purchasing wands from unlicensed crafters does not come cheap. I'll need 38 Galleons for it."</p>
<p>"That's uh, that's outrageous!" Sam tried to muster up some heat into his words. "You're trying to rip me off!"</p>
<p>"'Rip you... off?' I'm afraid I must insist."</p>
<p>"I'll give you GG15."</p>
<p>Borgin chuckled. "Absolutely not. How about GG33?"</p>
<p>"GG25, or we're walking out right now."</p>
<p>"Sold! Now, the gold, if you please...?"</p>
<p>"What is this?" Harry's voice cut across their transaction. He was staring into a glass display case at two plain silver chains with an onyx bead in the center.</p>
<p>"Twinned portkeys. Honestly, they're rather common, just a pain to craft."</p>
<p>"How do they function?"</p>
<p>"The silver is enchanted as a multi-use portkey, while the onyx block has runes that lock the destination on its twin. You activate one and it will take you to the other, provided there aren't any wards blocking travel."</p>
<p>"We'll take them."</p>
<p>"Excellent! Now, as I said, they're rather labor-intensive to create-"</p>
<p>"How much?"</p>
<p>"Six-, Seventy. Seventy-<em>two</em> Galleons." Sam's jaw dropped, and then nearly hit the floor when Harry accepted without argument.</p>
<p>"Wonderful! That brings your total to GG99. Will you be paying with a Gringotts draft?"</p>
<p>Sam sighed, and gestured to Harry who was already counting out the coins.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hermione, were you listening?"</p>
<p>The bushy-haired 13-year old set down her sandwich and glanced up from her plate. "Sorry, Mum, what was that?"</p>
<p>"I was asking if your grades will be affected since your term ended early."</p>
<p>"Oh. I'm sure I did fine."</p>
<p>Emma and Dan exchanged a glance. Hermione's lack of concern about her academic performance might as well have been a flashing red light and accompanying siren that something was very wrong. "Are you feeling all right, sweetie?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Just a little out of sorts from school closing so suddenly."</p>
<p>"And this... magical creature that had been causing so many problems all year has been dealt with?" Hermione had told her parents that a magical creature had slipped into Hogwarts and that the Ministry had closed the school early in order to safely remove it. '<em>A version of the truth... from a certain point of view,'</em> she thought.</p>
<p>"Yes." She gathered her dishes and her glass. "Can I be excused?"</p>
<p>"Not just yet, Hermione. Your father and I had something we wanted to talk about with you." Emma stood up and walked over to her briefcase, removing a folder and bringing it back to the table. "The two of us were wondering if you knew anything about this."</p>
<p>She removed several newspaper clippings and set them on the table. Hermione's heart jumped into her throat, terrified her parents had found the <em>Prophet</em> articles, but a quick glance showed that her mother's clippings were from <em>The Daily Mail</em> and <em>The Telegraph</em>.</p>
<p>"Were you aware that Harry's family had been murdered?"</p>
<p>"I... I-"</p>
<p>"The news says that they were killed in some cultist ritual."</p>
<p>Hermione quickly read that for herself. The news had latched onto the salacious story of occultists butchering normal families in Surrey. Her stomach turned at even the minimal details the news provided.</p>
<p>"Hermione, you told us that someone tried to kill your friend when he was in primary school. We need you to be honest. Were Norman and Diane killed because they adopted Harry?"</p>
<p>All of Hermione's plans to wait for Harry to provide information had fallen apart. She loved being a witch, loved learning about magic, but she loved her parents more.</p>
<p>"It wasn't because of that." Dan and Emma's eyebrows raised, ready to object, but Hermione continued before they could speak. "It's so much worse than you realize."</p>
<p>Hermione was crying by the time she finished telling the elder Grangers about her Second Year. The attacks on muggleborns at Hogwarts, the Potter Preservation Plan, Harry and Lockhart's public relations campaign, and Hannah and Ginny's deaths.</p>
<p>"This, this is a lot to take in." Emma allowed Dan to comfort their daughter; she'd always been a 'daddy's girl'. "What happens if we pull you out of Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I'm afraid they'd just take me away from you if you tried."</p>
<p>Dan put his arm around his daughter, allowing her to lean into his comforting embrace. The whole family turned to the window at a tapping sound, seeing a snowy white owl insistently seeking entrance.</p>
<p>"It's Harry's owl!" Hermione rushed to the window, allowing Hedwig to fly inside where she removed the letter attached to the owl's leg.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hermione,</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You asked me for more details about what happened this year. There are things I can't bring myself to say, even in a letter. You asked me to tell you because you were afraid for your family.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You should be. They could die just as easily as my parents did. Britain isn't safe. I hope you are able to succeed where I failed, and protect your parents.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please take care of Hedwig for me. I've asked her to stay with you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Harry</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Hedwig looked at Hermione, her amber eyes wide and unblinking. She carefully folded the letter and sat heavily back into her chair, trying to make sense of what she'd just read.</p>
<p>"Hermione, when we were in France last summer, you mentioned there was a magical school there, didn't you?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam and Harry hustled down the street back towards Diagon Alley, Sam still staring in wonder at the wand in his hand.</p>
<p>"Don't get too excited, I was the one that created the sparks in there." Harry grinned, catching sight of his companion looking at the wand in amazement.</p>
<p>"Oh. That makes more sense. Where are we going now?"</p>
<p>"Two stops left. I need to meet with my publisher – don't ask – and then we have to go the Ministry, for an international portkey. I'll need you to do most of the talking there."</p>
<p>"At your Ministry? I don't know that I'm ready for that, Harry."</p>
<p>"It's not like we have much of an option. I don't think that they'll take too kindly to a minor without legal guardians looking to cross the Atlantic. Here we are." The two came to a stop outside of Perrault Publishing, where Harry quickly led Sam up the steps and in the door.</p>
<p>"Thad?"</p>
<p>"Harry, glad you could make it! Here, take a seat, take a seat." The man quickly cleared off two chairs that were weighed down with manuscripts and various other documents with a few waves of his wand.</p>
<p>"You said at Hogwarts we had business."</p>
<p>"Indeed we do. Take a look at this." He handed over a slim paperback book.</p>
<p>"<em>Harrowing Tales from Hogwarts?</em> McGonagall's not going to like that title." Perrault chuckled and did not disagree.</p>
<p>"You wrote a book?" Sam asked, having caught Harry's name on the byline.</p>
<p>"In a way, yes, he did. I don't believe we've been introduced, Mr..."</p>
<p>"Don't concern yourself with him. Is this why you needed to meet with me?"</p>
<p>"Partly. I'd like you to do some press appearance. Book signings, interviews, author readings. All the typical engagements."</p>
<p>Harry drummed his fingers along the book's spine, looking intently at Thaddeus. "What exactly is the state of our business relationship now that my apprenticeship with Lockhart is concluded?"</p>
<p>"Well, you signed a ten year exclusivity agreement with this firm for any book publications. Beyond that, essentially nothing."</p>
<p>"So all of that in McGonagall's office about being my representative?"</p>
<p>Thad smiled genially. "A bit of a half-truth. I'd mailed McGonagall several weeks prior, arranging permission for my ghost writer to meet with you. I may have heavily implied that I was your agent, and a good thing I did, given the way that interview was going for you."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, seeming to come to a decision. "Mr. Perrault, how would you like to formally become my representative?"</p>
<p>"Well, I have a business to run, Harry-"</p>
<p>"A business that just lost its biggest and most high-profile client. You helped to make Lockhart into a star, you obviously know how to manage public opinion."</p>
<p>"What exactly would you be hiring me to do?"</p>
<p>"First, I want a new contract between us-" Perrault made to object, but Harry cut him off. "-unrelated to the book deal. Before I tell you anything, I want to be sure I'm not going to be reading about this conversation in the <em>Prophet</em> tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Okay, that I can do." It took roughly fifteen minutes, but the two ironed out a quick contract that provided Perrault ten percent of Harry's annual revenue, in exchange for binding confidentiality and management of Harry's business and public affairs.</p>
<p>After they had each signed, Perrault removed his wand. "Would you like my oath now?"</p>
<p>"Oath? What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"The confidentiality clause. I will have to provide an oath to not speak of your private affairs per the binding clause of our contract."</p>
<p>Harry still didn't get it. "Isn't that why we both signed in blood?"</p>
<p>Perrault laughed. "No, blood signatures are nothing more than an ironclad guarantee of the identity of the signatories. Magical oaths are how the actions are regulated."</p>
<p>"I'm not familiar with oaths, magical or otherwise."</p>
<p>"Essentially, you will announce the terms of our agreement that I am to abide by, and I for you, and we swear upon our magic to abide by the agreement."</p>
<p>"What happens if one of us breaks it?"</p>
<p>"Thad grinned. "We'd be stripped of our magic. A rather large incentive to act scrupulously, wouldn't you agree?"</p>
<p>"Fine." Perrault walked Harry through the oath, and Sam watched as the two conducted what looked like an extended handshake, before a blinding flash of light lit the office on the vow's completion.</p>
<p>"Now, why did you decide you needed to hire me?"</p>
<p>"I'm leaving the country today, for the MACUSA. I need you to manage my affairs here, and preferably find a way to keep the gold flowing."</p>
<p>Perrault had read the newspaper; that, combined with the debriefing he'd witnessed, didn't take much to see through the lines. "This is about your muggle family and that impending custody situation?"</p>
<p>"It is."</p>
<p>"Very well, can't say I'd act all that differently were I in your shoes. Okay, how are you getting to America?"</p>
<p>"I was planning to purchase an international portkey."</p>
<p>"From the Ministry? And you actually think they'd provide you with one?"</p>
<p>"Well, I was going to have him," Harry gestured to Sam, "do the paperwork for me."</p>
<p>"Not a bad idea, young man, but no, that won't work. International magical travel is heavily regulated. The best outcome of that plan is that they refuse your friend; more likely you'd be found out and your attempt would be in tomorrow's newspaper."</p>
<p>"So what do you suggest? I took a lot of heat the last time I entered the MACUSA through muggle means."</p>
<p>"Go to France and do the paperwork – legally, in your own name – from there. The <em>Prophet</em> has no foreign correspondents, so even if the French magical media reports it, you'll be long gone by the time the story breaks in Britain."</p>
<p>"Seems like a good plan, Harry." Sam was relieved he wasn't expected to hoodwink a magical government official any longer.</p>
<p>"Okay. I also need you to send an owl to the named addressee on this letter in... say, one week." Harry passed over an envelope. "Where were you planning to deposit my earnings from Lockhart and this book?"</p>
<p>"Er, well, Lockhart exercised full discretion in disbursing any of your share of the proceeds he gained from your apprenticeship..."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes narrowed. "Out with it, Perrault. What was my share?"</p>
<p>"Zero."</p>
<p>"That son of a bitch." Harry took a deep breath, the last vestiges of his guilt for abandoning Lockhart in the Chamber vanishing. "Fine. Where is my cut of the book sales going?"</p>
<p>"To your vault at Gringotts, of course."</p>
<p>"Will I be able to access that in America?"</p>
<p>"Yes, though there is only a single Gringotts branch in the MACUSA, in New York City."</p>
<p>Harry accepted this, moving on to the next topic. "How does international mail work in the wizarding world? I can't imagine owls flying across the Atlantic Ocean."</p>
<p>"There are birds that specialize in long-distance flight, but you're correct. Most international mail is delivered via portkey, sorted on arrival, and then mailed domestically. Owl Express essentially operates a monopoly in this area."</p>
<p>"Can I be tracked through my mail?"</p>
<p>"From Great Britain? No. Tracking charms would never function at that distance."</p>
<p>"Okay. Anything else?"</p>
<p>"Keep me up to date about any marketable adventures you find yourself in. I have a feeling things will continue to be very interesting no matter where you go, Harry."</p>
<p>"Fine, if you keep me in the loop about anything I need to know over here."</p>
<p>"Safe travels, Harry." Thad stood and shook his newest client's hand.</p>
<p>Less than an hour later, the two were on board a train heading for the Chunnel, and France beyond.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I'm sorry, Severus. But you know that Minerva has disapproved of your teaching style for many years. At least you still have your job."</p>
<p>"It is an outrage, Albus! Probation is bad enough, but to allow that neophyte Sinistra to assume the Head of Slytherin House... can you not speak with her? Emphasize the delicacy of my position?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore removed a lemondrop from his mouth , taking a small sip of tea, then popped the sour treat back into his mouth. "I would be in a much more favorable position to do so had you not been so forthright in your attempts to make life miserable for Harry Potter last term."</p>
<p>"I admit I occasionally overstepped my professional bounds." Snape grudgingly admitted.</p>
<p>"What changed?"</p>
<p>"He did." Dumbledore's eyebrows climbed halfway up his forehead. "It's the truth. When he started Hogwarts, he was so... pathetic. Widely ridiculed, woefully incompetent. But this last term-"</p>
<p>"So the less pitiful that Harry became, the more you sought to keep him that way."</p>
<p>Snape ground his teeth. "You didn't see the way he looked down his nose at his peers. That ponce Lockhart made him nearly as arrogant as his bastard of a father-" Snape bit off his rant at the sight of Dumbledore shaking his head in disappointment.</p>
<p>"Harry knows almost nothing of his birth parents. Until a few days ago, it would seem he'd found a loving home in the muggle world. The rivalry you've imagined to have carried over from his father does not exist to him, Severus."</p>
<p>The Potions Professor scoffed. "Please. I know it was Potter who went crying to McGonagall."</p>
<p>"I find that unlikely. Harry never complained about you. I don't think you've ever mattered enough to him that he ever considered it." The casual nonchalance in Dumbledore's voice was devastating. "I hope that your self control and your decisions improve next year, my boy."</p>
<p>Snape stiffly stood and bade the former Headmaster farewell, just as the fireplace in the parlor that Dumbledore was seated flared green.</p>
<p>"Al? You there?"</p>
<p>"Hello, Abe, how is Harry adjusting?"</p>
<p>Aberforth sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Well, you see what happened was..."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>June 12, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>Alfred Abbot, Heir to Abbott Estates, carefully descended the steps from his room to the family dining room. He released a sigh at the now-familiar sight of his father slumped over in a chair, an empty firewhiskey bottle in front of him. Standing on the table next to the bottle was a familiar owl, rotating its head nearly 180 degrees to stare at Alfred.</p>
<p>"Father. Wake up, Father." The elder Abbott groaned, but did not open his eyes. "Benny!" A house elf appeared next to the two men, awaiting instruction. "Please retrieve a Hangover Draft and a Pain Relieving Potion from our stores."</p>
<p>Once the elf returned, Alfred tipped the vials at a measured pace into his father's mouth, then placing a glass of water that Benny handed to him on the table in front of Edward.</p>
<p>"There is a letter for you, Father."</p>
<p>Edward, his beard wild and untamed, removed the letter and used his wand to banish it into the fireplace.</p>
<p>"No! You know that was from Susan!"</p>
<p>"I don't want to hear anything she has to say."</p>
<p>"You've been ignoring her letters since Hannah died. How long will this go on?"</p>
<p>"If she hadn't been delivering a letter on Susan's behalf, your sister would still-"</p>
<p>"You're being ridiculous," Alfred said in a low voice. "You showed me the memory of Harry Potter's interrogation. It was only sheer dumb luck that the other students survived the basilisk's gaze. If you want to be angry, there are more deserving targets than a 13-year old girl!"</p>
<p>Edward seemed to visibly deflate. "You're right, of course. Nevertheless, your mother does not want to see Susan, and I happen to agree with her. So much of Hannah is wrapped up in the girl... it's too much, too soon."</p>
<p>Alfred sighed, feeling the weight of trying to keep the family business operating and his parents from spiraling too deeply in their grief. Susan would be fine, he told himself; he'd smooth it over once he got his family back on track.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry had thought he'd gained some familiarity traveling via portkey, but taking an international trip quickly dispelled that notion. He endured the spinning and whirling for just under five straight minutes, retching over and over once he collapsed onto solid ground.</p>
<p>"Sir, move along to customs. Sir! I'm going to have to ask you to get up and move along. We have additional portkeys arriving momentarily."</p>
<p>Stumbling to his feet and grabbing hold of his trunk, Harry followed the signs for 'Arrivals', waiting for the line to move forward until he was face to face with a bored customs agent.</p>
<p>"Visa, please." Harry handed over the form he'd received at the French Ministry.</p>
<p>"Purpose of your visit?"</p>
<p>"Um, educational."</p>
<p>"Edu- what?"</p>
<p>"I'm here to go to school." Harry passed over the year old scholarship offer.</p>
<p>"You're going to have to wait over there, kid." The customs agent walked towards a nearby fireplace that was under auror guard, grumbling all the while.</p>
<p>Harry sat on a bench, watching tourists and travelers arrive from all over the globe for about a half hour, until the familiar face of Agilbert Fontaine stepped out of the fireplace.</p>
<p>"Harry! What a delightful surprise! I must say, I'd assumed when I never received a reply to our offer that you weren't interested in attending Ilvermorny."</p>
<p>"Things change, sir."</p>
<p>"Is your family not with you?"</p>
<p>"They, they were killed, sir. A few weeks ago."</p>
<p>The Ilvermorny Headmaster looked genuinely sympathetic. "I'm sorry for your loss. I assume that is why the signature for 'guardian' is blank."</p>
<p>"Yes sir. I left Britain before I was assigned to another family."</p>
<p>"I see. That leaves me in a rather complicated position. You see, Ilvermorny's term just ended today. Our students will be heading home over the next two days, making what to do with you this summer a bit of a problem."</p>
<p>Harry's stomach dropped. '<em>Are they going to send me back to Britain?' </em>He knew he wouldn't get a second chance at escaping. "Is there a way I can find a room in America while I wait for the next school year?"</p>
<p>Fontaine chuckled, patting Harry on the head. "I said 'a bit' of a problem, Harry. Come along."</p>
<p>The two took the Floo to the Headmaster's office, where Fontaine motioned for Harry to follow him. "Feeling all right? I know lengthy portkey trips tend to leave one feeling somewhat disoriented."</p>
<p>Struggling to match the Headmaster's stride with his still tender leg, Harry wished he had a free hand to conjure and use a walking stick. "I'm fine, sir."</p>
<p>"Excellent! Given your unusual circumstances, I think that I can relax the rules just this once and allow you to reside in the castle during the summer, until you can participate in the Receiving Ceremony."</p>
<p>"That is the name of your Sorting system?"</p>
<p>Fontaine looked pleased that Harry remembered. "Yes, it is named as such because you will receive offers from our various Houses."</p>
<p>"Okay." Harry was relieved he'd be allowed to stay. An empty castle didn't sound so bad, plus he'd be able to get accustomed to his new school.</p>
<p>"You don't need to worry about a lack of company, Harry. Students that are pursuing their Mastery remain at the castle year round, excluding the seasonal holidays." They turned the corner, where a familiar face was waiting for them. "In fact, here is one such student I believe you may remember. Mr. Jacobs, thank you for waiting for us."</p>
<p>Wally gave an easy grin and a lofty wave. "No sweat Headmaster. Heya, Harry!"</p>
<p>"Hi Wally."</p>
<p>The Headmaster cast a quick <em>tempus</em> charm. "Come along, gentlemen, dinner is starting in less than ten minutes. Wally, which House do you think will select Harry?"</p>
<p>"With his history of adventures? He's a Thunderbird if ever there was one, I'd say."</p>
<p>"I'm not so sure. Harry, you were in the House for the studious at Hogwarts, were you not?" When Harry nodded an affirmative, the Headmaster looked over to Wally. "See? A Horned Serpent in waiting."</p>
<p>Seeing that Harry was not following their conversation, Wally took pity on the transfer student. "Ilvermorny's House system weighs the dominant spiritual traits of an applicant, not their personality attributes. Thunderbirds develop the adventurous soul, Horned Serpents the focused mind, Wampus the strength and power of the body, and Pukwudgie the compassionate heart. So which do you think suits you best?"</p>
<p>Harry considered the options. In retrospect, the Sorting Hat's warning had been accurate; though Ravenclaw was comfortable and familiar, he was never one to be studious for the sake of curiosity. Rather, he learned mostly out of necessity, because he kept having to fight for his life. "Which House is the one for warriors?"</p>
<p>"A Wampus! Well, we'll find out in a few month's time."</p>
<p>As they neared the ground level of the castle there were a few students that appeared, eyes locked on the group as they hurried past them. It felt like his First Year at Hogwarts for a moment, until he realized that most of the stares directed at the group focused on Wally, not himself. The Charms Mastery student was apparently quite popular, especially with the many blushing witches he left in his wake.</p>
<p>"Headmaster, you said each House has its own dining hall, right? Which will I be eating in?"</p>
<p>"You have an excellent memory, Harry. However, as it is the final day of classes, dinner tonight will be held in the Ceremonial Hall. After you." Though the doors opened on their own as the Headmaster approached, Fontaine made a show of putting an arm on the elaborately carved marble doors, waving them in before him.</p>
<p>It was apparent, as he stepped inside, why the students had been hurrying past them in the corridors. The entire student body of Ilvermorny was arrayed inside the cavernous Ceremonial Hall, eyes glued on Harry, Wally, and the Headmaster. He stood out like a sore thumb among their blue robes with red trim in his own silver robes.</p>
<p>Fontaine paused in their march towards the front of the hall. "Harry, these are the students who just completed their Second year, like you. You may sit with them for dinner."</p>
<p>The students stared as he awkwardly stood before them, one arm in a sling, the handle of his trunk grasped in the other. Wally pulled out his wand and shrank the trunk to the size of a chocolate frog, allowing Harry to place it in his pocket before taking a seat. "I'll see you after dinner, Harry!"</p>
<p>"Who're you?" A rather pretty Asian girl with an unfortunate case of acne asked.</p>
<p>"I'm Harry. I'll be transferring here for my Third Year."</p>
<p>A short, dark-skinned boy across from him asked, "You know it's June, right?"</p>
<p>"Yea, I arrived a little early." There were a few snorts of amusement, but the table fell silent as Headmaster Fontaine gave the term's closing address. Harry largely tuned him out, noting idly that it was far more mundane than Dumbledore's eccentric speeches. After a brief round of congratulatory applause for the graduating Seventh Years, the students tucked in to the meal laid out on the tables.</p>
<p>"Haven't seen a transfer student before." A girl with brown hair cut into a fashionable bob commented next to him. "I'm Melody Marx. You must be from Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"How do you know that?"</p>
<p>The dark-skinned boy across from him laughed. "Your accent, man."</p>
<p>The brunette gave the boy a sharp glance. "I like it. It sounds sophisticated."</p>
<p>"Thanks." Harry directed his attention to his plate as best he could, but started when Melody ran her hand over his forearm.</p>
<p>"Your robes are nice. Is that the Hogwarts uniform?"</p>
<p>"Um, no. Hogwarts robes are solid black, with the trim colored according to your House. How do you tell your House affiliations?" Harry decided it was safer to examine the boy's robes across from him, rather than encourage the girl next to him by staring at her.</p>
<p>"Our crest, right here." She pushed her chest out and tapped over her left breast. "As you can see, I'm in Thunderbird House."</p>
<p>"The House of the adventurous, right?"</p>
<p>The brunette looked at a tall girl with straight blonde hair across from her, and the two simultaneously burst into giggles. "Gods, Mel, you're such a skank!" The two girls laughed, though Harry wasn't sure what the joke was.</p>
<p>The boy across from him met Harry's eye over his drinking glass and rolled his own eyes, as if to say '<em>Girls'</em>. "I'm Adam Caruso, Pukwudgie House. Why'd you decide to transfer?"</p>
<p>Harry took a bite and slowly chewed to give himself time to think. Somehow he'd never actually considered that he'd be interacting with other students at Ilvermorny, and thus lacked a ready excuse.</p>
<p>"I came to study with Professor Batisseur."</p>
<p>"Doesn't Hogwarts offer Ancient Runes classes?"</p>
<p>"They do."</p>
<p>"What happened to your arm, Harry?" The brunette, Melody, asked.</p>
<p>"There was an accident at the end of our term that caused the school to close early. I was nearby the accident, and injured my arm and my leg."</p>
<p>"Which House do you think you'll get an offer from?" That question came from the blonde sitting across from Melody.</p>
<p>Finally, a question he had an easy answer to. "Definitely Wampas."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Melody said in a teasing voice. "See yourself as a fighter, then, Harry?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Just seemed like a good fit from what I was told."</p>
<p>The Asian girl that spoke to him first suddenly interrupted. "Wait. Are you Harry Potter?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "No. Way!" Melody exclaimed, far too close to his ear. "And you're starting here next term? That's like, <em>so</em> cool!"</p>
<p>'<em>Please,'</em> he desperately prayed. '<em>Don't let me end up in Thunderbird with this girl.'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Susan gasped, jerking upright in bed, feeling the chill from her sweat-soaked sheets. She'd dreamt of that night in the Hospital Wing with Harry, only instead of the Owl Express letter arriving for Harry, it was a black envelope addressed to her – the customary alert that a Ministry employee had died in the line of duty.</p>
<p>Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she got out of bed and slipped out of her wet pajamas, tying a robe around herself. It looked to be just before dawn, based on the glow on the horizon. Susan left her room, quietly stepping down the hall towards the master bedroom. She wouldn't wake her aunt, she just needed to see her, needed to cast out the feelings and thoughts from her nightmare. Silently turning the knob, she poked her head in the door, finding only an empty bed. She must have already left for work.</p>
<p>Susan wandered downstairs, twisting her hands together anxiously. The manor was so <em>silent</em>. Susan was tired of the quiet.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Susie, cheer up you mopey duck," she said out loud. It's what Hannah would say, if she were here. She always knew how to get her mind off of whatever was bothering her. There was so little from this year that wasn't darkness and horror, though.</p>
<p>Some of her hair fell forward over her eyes, and she brushed it away from her cheek. <em>That</em> was a nice memory; when Harry had looked at her and said she was beautiful. Maybe she'd write to Harry? He'd been her rock, after Hannah had been killed.</p>
<p>She looked around the empty manor. <em>'Surely he needs someone now, after losing his parents – again,</em>' she thought. It was settled - now it was her turn to be there for him.</p>
<p>Feeling better and more than a little determined now that she had a course of action, a purpose, Susan grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote a quick note, including her Floo address and a request for Harry to visit. Her nightmares pushed out of her mind, a small smile on her face, Susan sealed the envelope and ran to where their family owl, Willow was perched.</p>
<p>"Hey girl," she gently stroked the owl's plume, tying the letter securely to her leg. "Take this to Harry Potter, please." The owl leapt off her perch and took flight, circling in the air above the manor for a moment before returning to her perch, holding her leg out for Susan to remove the letter.</p>
<p>Silence reigned in the Bones' ancestral home once more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"C'mon, Harry! If you don't keep moving, your legs'll lock up and you'll be miserable the rest of the day!"</p>
<p>Wheezing for breath, Harry straightened up from his doubled-over posture and half-heartedly began to walk towards Wally, who was jogging backwards in front of him. "I <em><strong>huff </strong></em>think my legs <em><strong>huff</strong></em> would 'preciate the break."</p>
<p>"Okay, then you'll be miserable from all the Stinging Hexes I'll hit you with. Let's go!"</p>
<p>Harry doggedly picked up his pace to what could charitably be called a slow jog, and after another ten minutes they arrived back at the doors to the Entrance Hall at Ilvermorny. "Nice work, Harry. It hasn't even been a week and you're already circling the grounds with us." Wally gave Harry a wide grin, looking no worse for the wear beyond a light sheen of sweat on his brow.</p>
<p>Harry, who had sprawled onto his back in the soft grass, tilted his head upwards. "Maybe so, but I think it took me three times as long as the others. Thanks for hanging back and keeping me company."</p>
<p>The 'others' Harry referred to were the assorted Mastery students, who stayed in the castle year round. There were 60 of them, in total, in fields as far ranging as magizoology, runes, transfiguration, and enchanting. Harry had been given a room in their quarters temporarily, until he could go through the Receiving Ceremony in the fall.</p>
<p>"Come on, get up. Let's go grab an early lunch." Harry dragged himself off the ground and accompanied Wally inside. They quickly made their way to a small mess hall situated one room over from the kitchens, where most of the other students were already eating.</p>
<p>"Why do you all exercise so much?"</p>
<p>"You mean besides keeping trim for all the beautiful babes?" Wally replied, shooting a wink at an attractive arithmancy student, who blushed and looked down at her meal.</p>
<p>"Sure, besides that." Harry rolled his eyes at the older boy's antics. "I mean, <em>you</em> might need the exercise to keep the flab off, but every single Mastery student?"</p>
<p>"How much have you read about the MACUSA, Harry?"</p>
<p>The younger boy took a bite out of a tuna sandwich. "Probably not as much as I should've," he admitted.</p>
<p>"Well, who needs to read when we've got a walking, talking textbook right here? Hey, Sasha!" Wally called out, and a stunning dark-skinned girl with a crown of spiraling black curls leaned forward. "Our young protegee here wants to know why everyone joins in the physical training. Harry, this is Sasha Philips, she's pursuing her Mastery in History of Magic with Professor Jameson."</p>
<p>The girl in question had picked up her plate and walked over to sit on Harry's other side. "It makes our service year a lot more painless if we're already in good physical shape. Beyond that, I guess peer pressure and a general desire to stay in shape."</p>
<p>Before Harry could ask, Wally motioned for her to continue with a forkful of salad. "I meant explain to him the history of the service year."</p>
<p>"Well, it's been a longstanding policy since the late 1920s that every graduating student from Ilvermorny is conscripted into service for one year with the 7th Auror's Brigade – that's the unit that is responsible for dealing with violations to the Statute of Secrecy."</p>
<p>"'The Omniscient Obliviators'," Wally quipped with his mouth full.</p>
<p>"So everyone is required to join the aurors after they graduate?"</p>
<p>"Only for a year, and you can defer it if you are pursuing graduate studies. The policy was put into effect following a large-scale breach in New York City, where our defense forces were overwhelmed with the number of Nomaj that had witnessed a massive magical event. The Magical Congress sought volunteers to help manage the crisis, only to realize that most of the population lacked practical experience obliviating Nomaj."</p>
<p>"So now everyone spends a year training with the Memory Charm and dealing with breaches, to be ready in case there is ever another widescale exposure."</p>
<p>"I see. That sounds pretty tough, sorry."</p>
<p>Both Wally and Sasha looked mildly offended at his implied criticism of the conscription policy. "it's our duty, kid. If the Nomaj learned of our existence, they wouldn't rest until all of us were enslaved or dead."</p>
<p>"Easy, Sasha, he's not from here. You know things are different overseas."</p>
<p>"Right, sorry. It's just the thought of having to battle the Nomaj is a nightmare for every wizard and witch in the MACUSA."</p>
<p>Harry could tell it was a sensitive topic, but given the year he'd had he couldn't help but push back a little. "They don't have magic, though. What could a muggle do against a wizard?"</p>
<p>"There's hundreds of millions of them, first of all. They breed like rats in a grain barrel, you could kill them until you hit magical exhaustion and still not make a dent in their numbers. Plus, they're extremely aggressive and lack intelligence; show a Nomaj something they don't understand and they'll lash out in fear like a common beast." She paused to take a calming breath. "It would be total war. They'd never allow us our freedom."</p>
<p>Several nearby students voiced their agreement with Sasha, and Harry felt deeply uncomfortable. Ilvermorny, and the MACUSA in general, was a jarring adjustment. He hoped Sam was being safe.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Daphne! Daphne come here!"</p>
<p>The elder Greengrass daughter came flying into Astoria's room at a breakneck pace, only to find her in the exact same spot where Daphne had left her an hour ago.</p>
<p>"Tori? What's the matter? You just about frightened me to death, you know!"</p>
<p>"Sorry, but you need to read this. I can't believe it!"</p>
<p>Daphne took the piece of parchment that her sister offered, sitting against the windowsill while she read.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dear Astoria,</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I wish that I would have been able to tell you this at the train station, but circumstances being what they are, I didn't ride the Express this year. I'm sure Daphne explained what's been happening at Hogwarts; if not, all I'll say is that it's been a difficult time for everyone, myself included.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>One of the most important lessons I've learned this year is that real freedom is the ability to live your life according to your own wishes and desires. I think that from now on, that's how I'm going to live, and I think you should give some thought to what kinds of decisions you think are best for you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>When you've figured that out, visit Gringotts and fill out the paperwork to open your new vault. I've arranged for enough Galleons for your first three years of tuition at Hogwarts, if you decide that going to school is the path you want to take.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Your life is your own to live, Astoria Greengrass. Don't forget that. Until we meet again, I remain:</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Harry James Potter</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Enclosed in the envelope was a transfer statement, signaling the GG2,200 waiting for Astoria to open a vault. Daphne looked at her sister, seeing the sparkle of happy tears in her warm brown eyes.</p>
<p>"Do you think that Mum and Daddy will let me attend Hogwarts if I pay for the tuition? They have to, right?"</p>
<p>Daphne stepped away from the windowsill and embraced her sister. She was ecstatic for Tori, who'd had so little to look forward to in her difficult life.</p>
<p>"Tori, would you like to come on a picnic with Harry and I? We could make him a nice lunch and sit outside in the sun, and just spend time together. How does that sound?"</p>
<p>"It sounds great! Should I write to him?"</p>
<p>"No, I'll take care of it. I have something I need to tell him, anyway. Let me speak to Father and get permission to take you out, and then I'll send him a letter straight away."</p>
<p>"Okay! Thanks Daphne!"</p>
<p>She practically skipped out of Astoria's room, feeling a strange heady feeling swelling in her chest at the thought of seeing Harry again. For the first time since the previous summer, she didn't feel any trepidation about speaking to him. After spending all of last term seeing him work political levers, moving seamlessly in and out of high society as a functioning actor and not as a tool to be used by others, Daphne acknowledged she had a crush on Harry. <em>'Maybe a little more than that,'</em> she admitted to herself.</p>
<p>But it was his kindness to Astoria, the sort of selfless faithfulness that would make a Hufflepuff green with envy that made her realize she didn't want him to be a passing schoolyard fancy. She wanted to be with Harry Potter. Just thinking it made butterflies flutter in her stomach, and a wide smile stretch her face.</p>
<p>Proceeding down the hall from Astoria's room, she knocked on the door to her father's office. He'd been spending more and more time alone in there ever since she'd returned from Hogwarts. Her mother had given up trying to coax him out, merely telling Daphne that he'd had an embarrassing experience during an outing he'd gone on with Lucius Malfoy just before school had ended.</p>
<p>"Come in." Daphne took a breath, schooling her features and erasing her smile before she opened the door. Immediately she could smell the distinctive odor of scotch in the small, tidy room.</p>
<p>"Hello, Father. I was hoping to speak with you for a moment."</p>
<p>Lucas Greengrass looked awful. Pale skin and bloodshot eyes from too much drink, his formerly well-manicured mustache and goatee were now a full beard, and his hair lie unwashed and flat against his scalp.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"I would like your permission to take Astoria on an outing."</p>
<p>"To where?"</p>
<p>"I made plans with Harry that I'd spend a day with him this summer, and Astoria would like to come along and thank him in person."</p>
<p>Lucas looked at her directly for the first time since she'd entered the room, his eyes narrowing. "Thank him? For what?"</p>
<p>Daphne couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "He's provided her with tuition to attend Hogwarts if she desires."</p>
<p>Her father stood up, fists clenching and unclenching, slowly walking towards where Daphne stood in front of his desk. "He did <em>what?</em>"</p>
<p>"Harry opened a vault in her name and transferred gold for her first three years of schooling."</p>
<p>"How did Har- how did the Potter boy know that her attending Hogwarts was in question?"</p>
<p>"I had mentioned to him that Mother was considering home instruction."</p>
<p>"That's all it took?" Lucas came to a stop in front of his eldest daughter. Up close, the smell of drink was overpowering. "Just a whisper from you in his ear, and he wrote a draft for thousands of Galleons? <em>Again?"</em></p>
<p>"It wasn't like tha-"</p>
<p>"I'd always hoped that you'd grow up to be my daughter. Merlin knows your mother never had much interest in raising you girls." Daphne was shocked to see her normally stoic and composed father trembling with emotion. "But I should have known better."</p>
<p>"Father, wha-" Daphne was interrupted by Lucas' heavy fist smashing into her face, her nose breaking from the force of the blow.</p>
<p>"Before I met your mother, the Greengrass name meant something more than duplicity. That boy has lost <em>everything</em> because of our family and you just! Keep! Taking!" Lucas was raining blows on his eldest daughter now. "You're just. Like. Your. Mother!"</p>
<p>"Daddy? Daphne?" Astoria sat in her wheelchair at the open door, taking in the sight of her father, breathing like he'd just run a marathon, kneeling over her sister who was trying to crawl towards the door.</p>
<p>Daphne, one eye swollen shut, the other closed from a steady flow of blood pouring from where a punch had split her brow, turned her damaged face towards the sound of Astoria's voice. She spit out several teeth and lifted her hand towards her sister. "G' bck t' err ume, 'ori."</p>
<p>"Astoria..." Lucas stood up, not noticing the blood dripping from his knuckles. "Sweetie, wait-"</p>
<p>His youngest daughter's bloodcurdling scream echoed through the manor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. XXVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>June 15, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>"Should I have met you in public where there are witnesses, or will you be able to control yourself today?"</p>
<p>"You foul bitch. You'd deserve anything I did to you." Cecily's teasing tone set Lucas on edge. "Where are my daughters?"</p>
<p>"I took them to my father's, where you can't get to them." The Lady Greengrass glided across the parlor to take a seat in chair, luxuriating in the comfort of the jackalope skin. "I told the healers at St. Mungo's that Daphne was attacked by a muggle."</p>
<p>After what he'd done, Lucas wouldn't have cared if she did go to the aurors. "And, and Astoria?"</p>
<p>Cecily airily waved her hand. "Oh, she's fine. You know you've sheltered the girl too much, she's so sensitive. So, what's going to happen now? Are you going to let me help you work through this little matter?"</p>
<p>Lucas buried his head in his hands. "This isn't a little matter. I wouldn't blame Daphne if she never forgave me. I never should have let you talk me into going along with Malfoy and his cronies."</p>
<p>The sneer on her face was transparently scornful. "If you were even half a man, you wouldn't have humiliated yourself so thoroughly."</p>
<p>He stared at his wife, trying in vain to recognize any trace of the woman he thought he'd loved. "You're a monster."</p>
<p>Cecily laughed gaily. "Coming from a man who beat his daughter to a bloody mess, forgive me if I don't concern myself with your opinion of me."</p>
<p>"And does our daughter know what you volunteered me to do?"</p>
<p>"You couldn't even do it. You're pathetic."</p>
<p>"I'm not a rapist, Cecily. And that you'd expect me to become one in service of your twisted vision of the future is not something I'm prepared to do."</p>
<p>"Fine. Cling to your misguided nobility. In the meantime, enjoy the quiet." She stood, smoothed out her robes and walked away to the fireplace, leaving Lucas to stare into the flames and wonder how everything could have gone so wrong.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dumbledore sat, patiently, fingers steepled together beneath his chin while Moody laid out what they knew so far.</p>
<p>"And you're positive we can't lean on this Perrault fellow for more information?"</p>
<p>The scarred, grizzled retired auror shook his head. "No. He's obviously bound by a magical oath. If I had pressed any harder with my legilimency probe, he'd have died before I got to the information anyway." Moody's first stop, after Dumbledore had tasked him to track down Harry Potter, was Perrault Publishing, given Harry's book had hit the shelves only a few days ago.</p>
<p>"Where do you think he could be?"</p>
<p>"Given that owls won't deliver mail, either he's locked up tight under some intensive wards, or..."</p>
<p>"Or he's so traveled so far that they're unable to sense his magic. Which do you believe to be the case, Alastor?"</p>
<p>Moody took a quick swig from his flask, screwing the cap on before replying. "My gut says he's left the country. Only people with wards of that caliber we're talking about are 'those' sorts, and there's no chance they'd keep quiet if they had the boy. He's fled Britain."</p>
<p>"But to where?" Dumbledore mused.</p>
<p>"Seems fairly obvious to me. His friends say he went to America last summer. I'd bet every Galleon in my retirement fund that's where he's gone to ground."</p>
<p>"Very well. Take Remus and see if you can pick up his trail. I'll arrange a visit with their Mugwump and make a few discreet inquiries. We need Harry back as quickly as you can return him, Alastor."</p>
<p>Moody was as able as anyone to see that the battle over Harry's placement was beginning to wind down. "Are you going to be able to control where the boy ends up?"</p>
<p>"I believe so. Augusta withdrew her claim this morning, so we're moving forward with the MacMillans. They have a son in Harry's year, are a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and are firmly in the Conservative faction. We'll peel enough votes from the independents to make it work."</p>
<p>"Who'd the Traditionalists offer up?"</p>
<p>"I'd have thought they'd select the Notts, as on paper they're a candidate of similar quality as the MacMillans, but they've offered House Selwyn as their candidate for guardianship."</p>
<p>"Selwyn? He's in his 80s, and his son is in Azkaban!"</p>
<p>"Yes, but he himself never took the Mark. Nott, as you well know, had to use the 'Imperius defense' to avoid prison; enough of the Wizengamot would have hesitated to send the Boy-Who-Lived to stay with a former Death Eater, Imperius or not."</p>
<p>"Should'a just let the Dementors have all of 'em for lunch. Wouldn't be in this mess now if we had."</p>
<p>"You may be right. Will you contact Remus, or shall I make arrangements?"</p>
<p>"I'll handle it, Albus. We'll bring the boy back." Moody gathered his belongings and walked towards the door to apparate away, his magical eye spinning rapidly in search of any possible threat.</p>
<p>Dumbledore stroked his beard with one hand and reached out for a lemon drop with the other. "I pray to Merlin you do so quickly," he said to himself, feeling a momentary surge of self-pity. It hadn't been easy to disguise Harry's disappearance, especially since that book premiered. '<em>Where are you, Harry?'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>"So far, nothing we've done has destroyed it. Everyone's very excited, you see, it's not every day that a Horcrux falls into our hands like this."</p>
<p>Amelia leveled an irritated stare at the Unspeakables standing in front of her. She'd been spending a considerable amount of time in the Department of Mysteries while they studied the diary that she'd brought from Hogwarts. "But you say this is what is keeping You-Know-Who alive. It needs to be destroyed immediately."</p>
<p>Croaker, the DoM Head, nodded, his exasperation with his staff apparent. "We've tried destructive magic, up to and including the Unforgivables, but it remains active and undamaged. The truth is, this is the first Horcrux we've ever learned of in the British Isles."</p>
<p>Amelia held back a shudder at the unbidden thought that others had made Horcruxes in Great Britain and simply not been discovered. "So what are the options you have remaining?"</p>
<p>"There are two that we've considered. First, to simply toss it through the Veil. However, our research has yet to determine what happens to objects that pass through the Veil, only that they never return. Therefore, we cannot guarantee that the Horcrux would be destroyed, and not merely somewhere that we'd no longer be able to access it." Amelia nodded. That was well-considered. "The second option is fiendfyre."</p>
<p>"I trust you have staff that are capable of controlling such a force? I don't want to be the root cause of demonic flames destroying the Ministry."</p>
<p>Croaker gave a mysterious smile. "Don't worry."</p>
<p>Another Unspeakable knocked at the door, stepping into the privacy charms that Croaker had cast for their meeting. "Madam Bones, there is a house elf in our waiting area. She's asked to see you."</p>
<p>"Very well." Amelia stood, shaking hands with Croaker and nodding to the other Unspeakables. "I'll be back tomorrow to discuss this more."</p>
<p>She left the office and walked through the rotating doors, quickly catching sight of Mimsy, the Bones house elf, who was anxiously shifting her weight from foot to foot.</p>
<p>"Mimsy, what's the problem? What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Mistress, it be Susie. She be not getting out of bed."</p>
<p>Amelia's eye's widened in alarm. "Is there something wrong? Is she ill?"</p>
<p>"No, but Susie be sleeping all day and night. She-"</p>
<p>Amelia held up a hand to halt the elf's words. "Susan has endured trauma well beyond what any girl her age should have had to face. You saw her when she returned from school; the girl needs her rest. You're not to bother her unless she asks for your assistance, is that clear? I'll not tolerate any complaints about her lazing about this summer, not after what she's gone through."</p>
<p>The elf pulled on her ears in distress. "Yes, Mistress. Mimsy obeys Mistress's commands."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>June 27, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>"So Harry, how would you feel about a little duel when we get back?" Wally and Harry were side by side on their usual morning run. Harry had adjusted to the elevation, though the older boy still measured his pace somewhat, given Harry's shorter stature.</p>
<p>"Yes, that sounds fantastic!"</p>
<p>"It's settled then, keep going, I'm going to tell the others we'll be doing some spellwork before lunch." With that, Wally accelerated, quickly running to catch up to the other Mastery students ahead of them.</p>
<p>After they'd done some cool-down stretching and drank some water, one of the Runes students set up dueling wards. Wally, standing across from Harry, approached the enchantment line and gave a cross look towards the student responsible for crafting the wards. "Trying to impress someone, Russell? These are competition-strength dueling wards. You can bring them down a notch, you know."</p>
<p>"Leave them be," Harry spoke up. "And I don't want you to go easy on me like you did last time. Lethal magic, Wally."</p>
<p>"Are you sure about that, Harry? I'm not trying to insult you, because you're way advanced for your age, but I don't know how much you'll learn from a match like that."</p>
<p>"Believe me, I can handle it." There were a few murmurs from their audience, and two healer apprentices came forward to stand just outside the ward line, near each duelist.</p>
<p>Russell addressed each both of the participants. "Okay. No dark magic above Class III spells, no Unforgivables. The match ends as soon as either of the combatants is incapacitated. Lethal magic is allowed, but for Merlin's sake, let's not get too crazy. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>Harry and Wally both signaled their understanding, and the Runes student counted them down.</p>
<p>"Begin!"</p>
<p>Wally tossed out a Stupefying Charm, seemingly content to allow Harry to set the pace of the duel. The younger boy, though, had not moved, standing still with his arms out, palms facing the ground. He shifted fractionally to the right, allowing the glowing red spell to slip past him, but otherwise he remained still.</p>
<p>Before the charm's energy had finished dissipating against the wards, Harry's eyes flared and two circles of ground near him began to swirl and liquefy, columns of stone spiraling out and flowing in a criss-crossing pattern towards Wally. Though the edge of the stone columns took on the shape and visage of two massive snakes, it was only a partial transfiguration; as they remained inanimate transfigurations. The snake columns were steadily flowing from the ground, leaving the space between the two duelists suddenly filled with two moving cylinders of stone that steadily advanced in a random and unusual pattern toward the Charms student.</p>
<p>"You and your stone conjurations!" A silent <em>confringo</em> lanced out towards the snake head on his left, but the glow in Harry's eyes briefly intensified and the area of the column Wally had targeted transfigured into iron seconds before the spell hit, <em>clanging</em> off the metal, leaving it scorched and blackened but still intact.</p>
<p>Wally realized that while the concentric circles that the stone columns had formed as they weaved their way to him left him visible to Harry, they limited and reduced his ability to target the boy into a very narrow window. He jumped backward as one of the columns smashed into the ground where he'd been standing, then immediately ducked as the other soared through the space his head had been, the speed of the stone column's passing blowing his hair into his face.</p>
<p>Now that the columns weren't a threat to squash him, Wally readied his wand and began preparing a spell chain consisting of an overpowered Gouging Curse, Blasting Hex, and a Piercing Curse that he hoped would begin to clear the cluttered dueling space. He'd only gotten out a single syllable of his first spell, though, when the column that had impacted the ground in front of him suddenly began moving forward once more, driving down into the ground. Wally was too slow to react as the snake head suddenly burst out from beneath him, catching him directly in the chin and launching him into the air.</p>
<p>Harry, hands still extended directing his animated columns like a puppetmaster and his marionettes, suddenly thrust out one hand and <em>pushed</em>, sending the Charms student hurtling into the wards. The force of the blow from the column, combined with the velocity which Harry's magic launched him separated Wally from his wand, and Russell immediately called the duel to and end and lowered the wards for the healer apprentices to check on the the older boy.</p>
<p>The assembled students couldn't believe their eyes. Wally was only beginning his second year of his Mastery studies, but to see him manage only two spells against a <em>Third Year,</em> who himself had wielded magics beyond most of their own ability was stunning. Total silence reigned over the courtyard, outside of murmured incantations from the healers who quickly roused Wally and began to cast pain relieving charms.</p>
<p>"That was incredible, Harry. I've never seen anyone use transfiguration and conjuration at that level at such a young age." A man in his early twenties came up to Harry with his hand extended. "I'm Manuel Jimenez, but everyone calls me Manny."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"I'm going into my final term of my Transfiguration Mastery. Would you mind explaining how you pulled that off?"</p>
<p>"Sure, but let's check on Wally first." Manny agreed, and they crossed the courtyard. The Charms student was conscious, sitting up and gingerly running his fingers along his jawline.</p>
<p>"All right there, Wally?"</p>
<p>"Yea. That was really something." His broken jaw made his speech pattern unusual, but not unintelligible.</p>
<p>"Gotta say, Jacobs, never imagined a little kid would dismantle you like that. What would Professor LeBeck say?"</p>
<p>Wally gave Harry a quick handshake and directed a brief glare towards Manny before walking away to the infirmary for some Skele-Grow Potion.</p>
<p>"So, Harry, I believe you were going to tell me how you managed this?"</p>
<p>The former Ravenclaw looked out over the courtyard, the motionless stone columns still littering the area. "Um, first I maintained a continuous transfiguration from the ground into granite and used the momentum from simultaneous applied animation charms to move each column. When he dodged the first one, I simply renewed the transfiguration directly beneath him."</p>
<p>Jimenez eyed him warily. "That would require an immense amount of magical energy to continuously transfigure that much material."</p>
<p>"I guess." Harry didn't particularly care, though he was pleased with the execution of his technique.</p>
<p>"Would you be interested in a transfiguration duel?"</p>
<p>"Against you?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Same rules as there were against Wally?"</p>
<p>Manny shook his head. "I sad a <em>transfiguration</em> duel. We each limit ourselves to that area of magic, excepting spells that aid in transfiguration, like levitation or animation charms."</p>
<p>Harry looked around at the thinning crowd of students. "And you want to duel right now?" When Manny nodded, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, let's give it a shot."</p>
<p>Manny hustled over to grab Russell, the Runes student, before he could leave for the mess hall to tell him there would be one more match. While he did so, Harry cleared the courtyard of the detritus from his previous duel. Several other students hung back, but the majority had decided lunch couldn't wait any longer. It was just a few minutes later before the wards were reactivated, and Russell announced the rules and limits of the duel, counting them down.</p>
<p>"Begin!"</p>
<p>Russell had barely finished speaking before a firestorm exploded into being around Manny, the heat from the ivory flame enough that the dueling wards flared in order to contain it. Seconds after the flames appeared, a wave of water poured over Manny's side of the courtyard, resulting in a huge outpouring of steam masking the older from view.</p>
<p>Harry began to conjure pikes, preparing to launch them towards the older boy, when suddenly a jagged piece of ice with a sharp edge came hurtling towards him. Harry leapt to the side, then fell to the ground as another three were launched at him.</p>
<p>'<em>He's freezing the steam and using it to create projectiles!'</em></p>
<p>Suddenly a rush of wind pushed the remaining steam to coat Harry, billowing around the younger boy before freezing solid, trapping Harry in an icy prison. A faint green light appeared inside the translucent frozen shell, and the ice immediately blew apart in all directions from Harry's magical shockwave.</p>
<p>"Transfiguration only, Harry!"</p>
<p>He nodded at Russell's chiding rebuke and launched the pikes he'd conjured at the older boy, who casually waved his wand and transfigured them into silly string. Manny responded by transfiguring three sections of the floor into what appeared to be six-legged mountain lions.</p>
<p>Harry tried to raise his arms to deal with this new threat, but the loose exercise clothing he wore suddenly transformed from light cotton to iron, the unexpected weight staggering him and nearly tipping him over.</p>
<p>'<em>I'm not done yet!'</em></p>
<p>The transfigured beasts, nearly upon him, were intercepted by stone jaws that rose out of the ground, latching onto the felines and dragging them into newly formed pools of quicksand. The moment the animals were submerged the quicksand reverted back to the stone of the courtyard's ground.</p>
<p>Seeing Manny waving his wand in an intricate manner and beginning to feel the strain from the high-level magic he'd used in the previous duel, Harry gestured from his wrist, his arms still encased in iron, and six razor sharp stone spikes rose out of the ground surrounding the Transfiguration student. They lanced upward through the air towards Manny's throat.</p>
<p>The older boy had quick reactions, Harry had to give him that. A panicked "<em>Protego!</em>" sounded, prompting a warning from Russell, and his Shield Charm actually splintered one of the stone spikes. The other five, though, pushed onward and only came to a halt the moment they pressed against the Transfiguration student's neck. Five narrow trickles of blood dripped from their touch.</p>
<p>"Do you yield?"</p>
<p>"Sweet Merlin, yes! I yield!" The spikes crumbled to dust, and Russell lowered the wards. Manny hustled over to reverse the transfiguration on Harry's clothing, then help the boy up so he could pump his hand in an enthusiastic congratulation. "You're amazing, Harry. What are you doing wasting your time in Third Year?"</p>
<p>"Um, thanks. It was a close match."</p>
<p>"I could barely believe the way you handled my transfigured Wampuses. Transfiguration into conjuration and then reversion at that speed was way beyond school curriculum."</p>
<p>"Is that what those cats were? A Wampus?"</p>
<p>"Yes. It was my House when I was a regular student. Are you listening, Harry? Why are you even bothering with school?"</p>
<p>He cocked his head in confusion. "What other option is there?"</p>
<p>"Harry, you're what, 13? I'm 22 and I doubt I could have pulled off that technique you did against Jacobs, certainly not on the fly with someone lobbing spells at me." Harry was nonplussed, more focused on his growling stomach than Manny's exuberance. "You're already beyond anything you'll learn from five more years at Ilvermorny."</p>
<p>"In transfiguration, maybe. But I can't even cast a <em>protego</em> charm. I'm not some prodigy, just good in a few areas."</p>
<p>Manny eyed him speculatively. "Why don't you run ahead to lunch, Harry."</p>
<p>"You're not coming?"</p>
<p>"No, I think I need to go speak with Professor Howe."</p>
<p>"Who's that again?"</p>
<p>"Head of the Transfiguration Department here. Go ahead, Harry, and thanks for the duel!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Susan opened her eyes, blearily pulling the covers off her. She winced at the light streaming that streamed in through the window. '<em>What time is it?'</em> She got out of bed, suddenly feeling the gnawing hunger in her stomach.</p>
<p>"Mimsy?"</p>
<p>The elf appeared in the room with a sudden <em>pop! </em>"Yes, Missy Susie?"</p>
<p>"Would it be possible for me to have some breakfast?"</p>
<p>The elf looked down at the floor. "It be nearly dinner time, Missy Susie."</p>
<p>"Oh." It must have lasted longer than she'd anticipated. "Well, an early dinner, then. I'm quite hungry." Mimsy vanished, likely to begin preparing a meal. Susan dressed, trying not to focus on anything except her routine movements. Now that she was awake, it was hard to escape the memories and thoughts that consumed the 13-year old girl's mind.</p>
<p>Besides the gaping void left in her life from the loss of Hannah, Hermione had sent her the letter from Harry after Susan had owled to ask if the Gryffindor had heard anything from him. The soaring joy she'd felt from seeing Hedwig land with a letter led to a crushing disappointment when she realized it was a reply from Hermione. Reading that Harry had given away Hedwig, combined with the inability of any owl to deliver a letter made her assume the worst.</p>
<p>Susan replayed the last time she'd seen Harry over and over in her mind. Surely he didn't mean 'goodbye' in that way! There's no chance it could be true. Harry was too strong, he was too determined. Unbidden images of him, sobbing against her that night in the Hospital Wing sprang to her mind in reply.</p>
<p>"He's <em>not</em> dead!" She told herself, vision blurring with tears. She wished she didn't have to worry like this! She wished there were someone here, someone that could make this better. Seemingly of their own accord, her legs had carried her back towards her bed. Susan sat down, opening the locked drawer on her night stand, the motion leading to a gentle clink of glass on glass.</p>
<p>Susan began digging through the empty vials, eventually finding and removing a filled one. She uncorked the Dreamless Sleep Potion and desperately gulped down the liquid, closing her eyes in relief as she felt the familiar sensation resulting from the potion taking effect. She barely even noticed the foul taste anymore. Slipping the empty vial back into the drawer, she locked it and hid the key under her pillow before crawling into the bed fully dressed, a satisfied smile on her face.</p>
<p>It just felt so good to not have to think, to not have to wonder. Susan's eyes drifted closed.</p>
<p>The smile was still present on her face when Mimsy appeared at her door, levitating a tray of food.</p>
<p>"Missy Susie?" The elf reached out and shook the girl's shoulder. "Missy Susie, wake up." There was no response from the gently snoring redhead. "Oh, this be very bad. Very, very bad." The elf twisted its hands anxiously, so similar to the way that Susan tended to do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So, what's this about, Lucius? Going to have another revel tonight?"</p>
<p>The aristocratic blonde shook his head. "Sadly, my friend, not tonight. I find myself facing a conundrum, one that I am hopeful fresh perspectives may resolve."</p>
<p>Yaxley removed his traveling cloak and took a seat at the table, joining more than a dozen other men. "Friends, comrades, welcome. I called this meeting because I have joyous news, but before I share it with you, I must ask your assistance."</p>
<p>When Lucius Malfoy asked for help, you didn't brush him off. Everyone at the table listened closely with rapt attention. "The Department of Mysteries is in possession of an artifact, a very important item that could prove essential to our cause. However, despite my best efforts, I have been unable to learn anything that has resulted from their research into this artifact."</p>
<p>Octavius Nott accepted a tumbler of firewhiskey from Narcissa. "I'm not surprised. The Unspeakables are largely autonomous from the Ministry, what with all of the revenue that their patents produce."</p>
<p>Yaxley agreed. Even aurors barely set foot inside the DoM.</p>
<p>Phinneus Carrow spoke up. "If only Rookwood were here. Nobody would know more about the DoM than an Unspeakable."</p>
<p>Lucius looked up in surprise. "Finn, of course. That's brilliant!"</p>
<p>The man smiled hesitantly, rarely receiving praise for his intelligence. "It... is?"</p>
<p>"Indeed. Rookwood could provide us with the expertise necessary to learn what we need. Now, it is just a matter of finding a way for him to assist us."</p>
<p>"And you think it is so easy to gain access to the High Security Wing of Azkaban prison?" Paulus Flint asked incredulously.</p>
<p>"He's right, Lucius. I've been trying to get on the garrison at Azkaban for years, the aurors there are hand-picked by Bones." Yaxley added.</p>
<p>"My friends, this is a problem of politics. Given the crowd in this room," at this, he looked meaningfully at Selwyn, Nott, Rosier, and Bulstrode, "Politics is a problem we are more than capable of solving."</p>
<p>Ridley Parkinson carefully interjected. "Lucius, you said there was joyous news, which I assume is attached to whatever this artifact is. So what's the news?"</p>
<p>Lucius walked confidently to the head of the table, and took a seat. "Octavius knows what I am about to tell you, though I was unable to confirm it until just this week." He gave a jubilant smile, raising the glass that Narcissa had left waiting for him. "The Dark Lord lives."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>July 30, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>"Alright there, Nev? You don't seem very festive for someone at their own birthday party."</p>
<p>He glanced up from where he sat, lost in thought, to his dorm mate. "Sorry, Ron, just drifted off there for a minute."</p>
<p>The tall, lanky redhead sat down next to him, a full plate of food held in his hands. "It's okay, mate. Merlin knows I've had the same look on my face all summer."</p>
<p>Neville patted his friend on the back sympathetically. "I can't imagine how hard it's been for you and your family. I'm sorry, Ron."</p>
<p>The youngest surviving Weasley chewed his food and swallowed before he responded. "Yea. It's like a part of Mum died with Ginny. Even the Twins aren't up to their usual antics."</p>
<p>"And you? How are you doing, Ron?"</p>
<p>Ron put carefully arranged his fork on his plate, then set it down on the table behind where he and Neville sat. "I-I'll be okay. You know, Neville, I wasn't all that good of a brother to her last year. Her dorm mates said she didn't have any friends, didn't spend much time in the dorms. If I had just been a better brother..."</p>
<p>"Don't do that, Ron. Susan felt the same way when Hannah died, and I'll tell you the same thing I told her: there's only one person to blame for this, and that's the Heir of Slytherin. No one else, not you, not anyone, bears any blame for what happened."</p>
<p>Ron clenched his fists. "I wish I knew who the son of a bitch was."</p>
<p>"At least Harry took care of him."</p>
<p>"You're right. I owe him for that. Where is Harry, anyway?"</p>
<p>"No clue. No one's heard from him since the term ended."</p>
<p>Ron reached back for his plate of food. "You serious? Even with his book getting released?" <em>Harrowing Tales from Hogwarts</em> had been a blockbuster success, supplies of the book selling out so fast that two separate re-releases had already occurred.</p>
<p>Neville nodded. "Really. Did you hear about Hermione?"</p>
<p>"No, what about her?"</p>
<p>"She withdrew from Hogwarts. Her folks are moving to France, she's going to attend Beauxbatons next year."</p>
<p>"You're kidding!" Ron's jaw dropped. "She'd turn down Hogwarts for some French school?"</p>
<p>"Think about what happened last year from her perspective, Ron. I can't blame her. I'm worried about what will happen if more students think the same thing she does."</p>
<p>Ron looked around the party, noting several of the muggleborns in their year in attendance, including their dorm mate, Dean Thomas. "Shite. I hadn't thought of that."</p>
<p>"Let's just hope our Third Year goes better than our first two. C'mon, let's get back to the party."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry set down the reply from Sam with a sigh. He was glad that older man had been offered a job in Boston, and was settled in with the proper documentation to stay in America. Even though Sam had reassured him that it wouldn't be a problem, given his qualifications, Harry still worried that something would go wrong.</p>
<p>He'd written a lengthy letter to Sam, detailing the last six weeks he'd spent at Ilvermorny, the people he'd met, the things he'd learned about the MACUSA. It had felt really good to send the letter away with a school owl; it reminded him of all the mornings he'd spent at the Owlery at Hogwarts, mailing updates to Norm and Diane. When a letter from Owl Express landed in front of him at breakfast one day, Harry felt for the first time since before the Chamber of Secrets, like he still had someone that cared about him, that he still had family.</p>
<p>He read through the letter from Sam once again, which offered a base description of the work he was doing, then proceeded to detail various ideas that Sam had for the ways he'd come up with for Harry to use his abilities to kill in vicious and terrible ways. There was no comment on the descriptions he'd given about the Mastery students, or Ilvermorny.</p>
<p>Harry had hoped... he'd hoped that he might still have some kind of family in the future. He folded the letter and set it aside, mentally reminding himself to put it with the other 'suggestions' that Sam had come up with. The Mastery students were all attending to their various duties, leaving him the sole occupant of their quarters, with nothing to do. '<em>Guess I'll go to the library again.'</em></p>
<p>He'd never felt more alone, not since he'd awoken in his cupboard at the Dursley's, four years before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. XXIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXVIII</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>August 1, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>"What an honor! It's not every day that the Supreme Mugwump summons me for a social call."</p>
<p>Albus gestured for the Mugwump from the MACUSA to take a seat in his office. "I appreciate you making the trip, Roger. I know international travel is discomfiting."</p>
<p>Roger Williams smiled and waved away the apology. "Nonsense, I'll take any opportunity I can to come and enjoy some of Florean's ice cream. Perhaps I'll even peruse Knockturn while I'm here, see if there's anything new for sale. Now, let's get down to business. You asked to see me?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I am concerned that an unaccompanied minor may have entered the MACUSA."</p>
<p>"'May have?' Is that to say you are unsure whether or not they did?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore peered over his spectacles at the much younger man. Why the Americans insisted on appointing this whelp as their ICW representative was beyond him. "There is a boy that is missing. We believe that he traveled to your nation."</p>
<p>"Why don't you simply check the receipts from your visa applications at your International Portkey Office?" Williams was thoroughly enjoying this.</p>
<p>"We have. It's possible that he may have elected to travel via muggle methods."</p>
<p>"Well, if that is indeed the case, we certainly would know nothing about that. You are, of course, aware that there exists a total separation between the Nomaj and our own society."</p>
<p>"Yes, I am familiar with the measures that your government chooses to employ. Nevertheless, it is imperative that this child be located."</p>
<p>Williams casually examined his well-manicured nails. "Perhaps if you tell me who it is you're looking for, I might better be able to assist you?"</p>
<p>Realization dawned on Albus' face. "You have him." Dumbledore may not be the most astute of politicians, but one did not need much acumen to recognize the smugness rolling off of the American in waves.</p>
<p>"I'm sure that I don't know who you are referring to. However, I'm afraid I've provided all of the assistance I'm able to." Williams stood from his seat and smoothed out his robes. "If there's nothing else..."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Daphne? I'm hungry."</p>
<p>"I'll be right there, Tori." Daphne set down her quill and hurried to the room next to hers. "Hey, you look nice today."</p>
<p>Tori set down her brush, her wavy brown hair flowing past her shoulders. "Mum said that grandfather is strict about a lady looking proper and staying silent."</p>
<p>Choosing not to respond, Daphne pushed her sister's chair towards the stairs, pausing at the top and leaning down for Tori to wrap her arms around her neck.</p>
<p>Stefan Rosier was strict about everything, so far as Daphne could tell. Astoria and she had relatively little contact with him prior to their hasty move into the guest rooms of his home. Her mother had told her, years prior, in response to a query why he never visited Verdant Hills, that Stefan might have visited if he had a grandson. '<em>Doesn't seem like the old bastard has evolved since then,' </em>she grumbled to herself.</p>
<p>The Rosier's ancestral home was not a manor, just a very large house in the small mixed-muggle/magical village of Bamptory, in a rural section of Oxfordshire. The home sat on a plot of land large enough to maintain a few goats and many chickens, the nearest neighbor just visible in the distance.</p>
<p>Stefan only owned a single house elf, who didn't respond to either of the Greengrass girls' requests. Since the guest rooms were on the second floor, that meant Daphne needed to carry Astoria up and down the stairs, place her in a seat, then retrieve her chair. Given Daphne's limited upper body strength, this amounted to a prison sentence for Astoria.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Daphne." The younger girl said quietly, feeling a trickle of sweat run down her sister's neck.</p>
<p>Daphne set her down in a sitting chair near the base of the stairs, then hustled back up and returned with her wheelchair. "You don't need to apologize, Astoria. It's not your fault." Their mother had warned them to limit the time they spent out of their rooms, so as not to disturb their grandfather.</p>
<p>"Why couldn't I stay in the room on the first floor?"</p>
<p>"It's your Uncle Karl's room, dear, father is keeping it just the way he left it for when he returns." Cecily strolled in from the parlor.</p>
<p>"Wasn't he sentenced to life in Azkaban for his crimes as a Death Eater?"</p>
<p>Her mother hissed, squeezing Daphne's arm with such strength the girl winced. "You know better than to bring up such subjects in this home, young lady!"</p>
<p>"She's sorry, Mum! Please let her go!" Astoria, still trying to come to terms with what she'd seen her father do, was suddenly much more attuned to Daphne's treatment.</p>
<p>A smile spread across Cecily's face, bereft of any affection. "Of course, dear. Daphne, you're all right, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, mother. Of course."</p>
<p>"Good. Now, what are you two doing out of your rooms?"</p>
<p>"I was going to make Astoria something to eat."</p>
<p>"By yourself?" Her tinkling laughter showed how preposterous Cecily considered that idea. "Donny!" The Rosier's wrinkled, cantankerous elf appeared next to her with a <em>pop!</em> "Be a dear and make an afternoon snack for my daughters, won't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, mistress." The elf vanished.</p>
<p>"See? No need for you to stomach your sister's cooking, darling. Now, be sure to keep it down and stay out of trouble. I need to go get ready, Maribeth Parkinson is having me over for tea."</p>
<p>"Mother, if you'd just tell the elf to help us, so Astoria can get up and down the stai-"</p>
<p>"Daphne, your grandfather has many duties for Donny and he is rather old. Don't worry, we won't be staying here much longer."</p>
<p>Astoria and Daphne exchanged glances. "Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"Home, of course. Now, enjoy your meal, girls. Astoria, don't forget you have your appointment at St. Mungo's tomorrow morning. Daphne will see you there and back." The Lady Greengrass' glide up the stairs was reminiscent of a model on the runway.</p>
<p>Tori wheeled herself into the dining room, coming to a stop next to where Daphne sat. "What are we going to do? We can't go home, Daphne!"</p>
<p>"I don't know. You can't stay here, though. This is no way for you to live, Tori." She combed her fingers through her sister's loose hair. "It'll be okay, I'll manage."</p>
<p>"No! I don't care if I have to stay upstairs, Daphne! Dad-, our <em>father</em> can't get a hold of you again!"</p>
<p>Daphne leaned over and wrapped her arms around Tori. "We'll get through it together, okay, Sis?" She sniffed, wiping her eyes with one hand without pulling back. "It's just you and me, Tori. Forever."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Now, Harry, you remember the rules of this match?" Wally asked, warily.</p>
<p>"Charms only, no transfiguration or conjuration."</p>
<p>"That's right. Remember, this is all about you trying to shore up any weaknesses in your ability; I'm not going to be rattling off Severing Charms right away or anything."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, rolling his left shoulder to try and loosen it up. '<em>Must be a storm heading this way,'</em> he thought. Ever since Madam Pomfrey had healed his shoulder this most recent time, he could feel a stiffness anytime the pressure changed. "I'm ready."</p>
<p>Wally rapid-fired four Knockback Jinxes, in a pattern at and around Harry. The younger boy slid between two and hopped over a third.</p>
<p>'<em>Confundo,'</em> he thought, and a mud-colored wave expanded outwards around the courtyard, splashing against Wally's Shield Charm. Harry next called out, "<em>Incendio!"</em> Only a sputter of flame emerged from his hand, his unfamiliarity with the spell visibly on display.</p>
<p>"<em>Incendio!</em>" Wally, however, was quite familiar with that charm. A stream of fire expelled from his wand in a steady line, as though issued from a flamethrower.</p>
<p>Harry grit his teeth. It was now or never. "<em>PROTEGO!"</em></p>
<p>A thin blue sphere popped up around him, Wally's flames splashing around the barrier, but only momentarily. The Shield Charm failed, and Harry dove away from the encroaching fire, his robes singed and smoking.</p>
<p>"Hold!" Harry slowly got to his feet as Wally jogged towards him, his wand lowered. "I don't think I've ever seen you use a shield charm before, Harry."</p>
<p>"That was my first successful cast. Conjuration is a lot more natural for me, and usually offers the potential for a counter-attack."</p>
<p>"Transfiguration or conjuration is more versatile, yes. Still, that's a Fifth Year spell! You should congratulate yourself!"</p>
<p>Harry chuckled, gesturing to his robes and replied, "Save your congratulations for when I'm not literally smoking."</p>
<p>"Aw, come on now." Wally waved his wand, mending and repairing the younger boy's clothing. "Want to keep working on your charms a little more?"</p>
<p>"Actually..." Harry hesitated, but pressed on. "I'd like you to fire off as many spells at me as you can, as quickly as you can."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"You said last year that my dodges were predictable. I'd like you to beat that habit out of me."</p>
<p>The Charms student laughed. "Okay. Reflex training it is." He jogged back over to his side of the courtyard. "Ready?"</p>
<p>"Ready."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>August 28, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy slowly packed his belongings into his trunk, unaware of his mother's gaze from the doorway.</p>
<p>"You've been so quiet this summer, Draco." Narcissa took a seat on his bed. "What's been bothering my darling boy?"</p>
<p>Draco hesitated, the brand new acromantula silk robes he'd purchased two weeks before held halfway to his trunk. "I've just been thinking through the last year."</p>
<p>"Your father said that Severus' reports were glowing with praise. We're so proud of you, honey!"</p>
<p>"No, I meant, about the girls. The ones that died, Mother."</p>
<p>Narcissa reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Yes? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>'<em>So much!' </em>he wanted to scream. "Well, they were both purebloods. They're who we're trying to preserve our society for. They're the reason we fight against the mudbloods, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Oh my wonderful son! You make your your mother so proud. Such sympathy! You needn't worry yourself about what happened, Draco."</p>
<p>He cocked his head at her effusive praise. "But they were in my year, and they were pureblood. What if it had been me? Why did the 'right kind' of witch have to die?"</p>
<p>His mother held her hand over her open mouth, covering a dramatic gasp. "Draco, we'll never let anything happen to you. One day, you'll be the leader that Britain needs, just focus on that for right now and leave the rest to your father. We can't save everyone, and if good families betray their blood, there's really nothing we can do, is there?"</p>
<p>It occurred to Draco, for the first time, that his mother wasn't very bright. Watching her rationalize the death of a child of the Sacred Twenty-Eight was like watching a puppet mouth the words of a ventriloquist. His mother spoke, but the words that emerged were his father's.</p>
<p>She gently stroked his blond hair. "Is anything else bothering you, dear?"</p>
<p>"No mother. I just want to get everything packed up for the Express."</p>
<p>"Nonsense! Why don't you go take a spin on your broom? Elf!" A house elf, covered in yellow and brown bruises with one ear heavily bandaged, popped into the room. "Pack my son's school things, and leave his trunk by the door."</p>
<p>Draco stood up and stiffly walked out of his room, leaving his mother to snap at the elf for not folding a shirt correctly. Everything was just so upside down. Maybe his godfather would have some advice once he got to Hogwarts.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Daphne took a deep breath and stepped into the green fire, emerging into the familiar parlor of her family home. Her mother and Astoria were waiting on the other side along with Lucas, who stood near the doorway on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>"Daphne." She flinched when he said her name but quickly composed herself. "May I speak with you privately?"</p>
<p>"No! She's not going anywhere with you, <em>Father</em>." The snarl accompanying her words looked so alien on Astoria's face that now Lucas was the one flinching, startled by the vitriol in his youngest daughter's voice.</p>
<p>"You three can catch up for a little while, but make it quick. Lydia is coming over for tea, and I will <em>not</em> be embarrassed in my own home, understood?" Cecily gave a hard look at the room's occupants, though by the time she got to Lucas it was more of a hateful glare. She then gracefully strolled out of the room.</p>
<p>'<em>Of course,'</em> Daphne thought. '<em>Tea with Mrs. Carrow.'</em> She realized that was the cause of their sudden departure from the Rosier home. Lydia fawned over Cecily like a hanger-on with a celebrity, her mother fed on that like a lion on a gazelle.</p>
<p>"But-, Mum, wait..." Astoria was much more taken aback by her mother's actions, disbelief that Cecily would leave Daphne alone with Lucas evident on her face.</p>
<p>"Astoria," Lucas said, walking towards his youngest. "I missed you so much."</p>
<p>"Don't touch me." His face fell at her flinty rebuke.</p>
<p>"Very well. Daphne, I know that we'll never move past what I did to you. I want you both to know I've stopped drinking, and I will be staying at our commercial office until the two of you head to school."</p>
<p>Daphne nodded, still standing in front of the fireplace.</p>
<p>"There's, there are thing things you don't know about, things that I've done that I thought were in service of your future." He flopped into a nearby chair and fisted his hair with both hands. "I justified it by saying that I was being loyal to friends, or that the money was worth it. But I have been party to terrible things."</p>
<p>Neither girl responded, so he took a deep breath and continued. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going to change. I'm going to be a better man."</p>
<p>He stood up from his chair. "Daphne, I'm sorry. Astoria, I'd like to apologize to you, also. I love you both."</p>
<p>Before he left the room, Daphne finally found her voice. "What did you mean when you said our family has taken everything from Harry?"</p>
<p>Without turning to face her, Lucas replied, "That's not something I'm ready for you to know." He then continued out of the room.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Tori, let's get you settled back into your room."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Sam, the whole section is heading to the Four Horsemen for some cocktails, you in?"</p>
<p>"Ah, thanks fellas, but I'm still unpacking. Perhaps next time?" His coworkers waved goodbye before hurrying out towards the T station. Sam closed his briefcase and made his way out of the lab. Hopping onto a bus, he walked up the stairs to his apartment, unlocking the door and dropping his work things just inside the entrance.</p>
<p>Sitting down at the table in the cramped kitchenette of his spartan one-bedroom apartment, he reached over and picked up a heavy tome on the history and structure of the Magical Congress. Continuing where he'd left off that morning before work, he jotted down some notes.</p>
<p>"The Magical Archives are located at... the National Archives. Okay, that makes sense." He finished writing his sentence, closing the book and setting it aside before reaching out for a quill and parchment. Sam pulled out an introductory chemistry textbook and flipped to the entry on chlorine. He began to take notes in his neat, flowing script, writing out instructions and recommendations to Harry.</p>
<p>Boston was nice, he decided. Nice and safe.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>September 1, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>"It's the big day, Harry! You excited?"</p>
<p>"Yea, I am. Which House were you in again?"</p>
<p>Wally smiled and thumped his chest. "The best House. Thunderbird!"</p>
<p>Repressing a shiver at the memory of Melody Marx from the last day of the previous term, Harry nodded politely. "Anywhere will be fine, I guess."</p>
<p>"Which electives did you decide on?"</p>
<p>"Runes, Enchanting, and Introductory Medicine. Plus, Professor Howe told me I'd be attending Transfiguration with the Fifth Years."</p>
<p>"That's a heavy course load."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "Not exactly. I dropped History, Herbology, and Astronomy. I tried to get out of Potions, but apparently it's a required OWL in the MACUSA."</p>
<p>Wally laughed at Harry's sullen tone. "You scoff now, but you'll be grateful someday that you can tell the difference between a Strengthening Solution and the Draught of Living Death!"</p>
<p>"Fair enough. Do you have to sit through the Receiving Ceremony, even though you've already graduated?"</p>
<p>"No, Mastery students are exempt from required events for the general students." Despite his words, Wally stepped into the Ceremonial Hall alongside Harry. "I'm just here to support you. Hey, Manny."</p>
<p>"Jacobs, Harry. Saved you guys a seat." Manny Jimenez, the Transfiguration Mastery student had three seats among a largely empty section far away from where the ceremony would occur. Manny motioned with his head towards three men leaning against the wall behind them. "Check it out, Jacobs."</p>
<p>Wally glanced over his shoulder, then quickly turned back around. "Is that...?" he whispered.</p>
<p>"Yep. Congressmen Thompson and Butler. And I heard from Sasha the other man with them is from the <em>Ghost</em>."</p>
<p>"The newspaper? Is that normal?"</p>
<p>The two Mastery students vehemently shook their heads. "Definitely not. Ilvermorny almost never makes the news; it's a big country, and the <em>Ghost</em> is the only national daily."</p>
<p>"Great. Well, guess I'd better go say hello." Harry stood up and prepared to walk over to the three men, before Wally grabbed onto his arm.</p>
<p>"What! Harry, you can't be serious! Congressman Butler is <em>the General</em> Butler. He led the 2nd Guards Battalion in clearing the Tribal shamans out of Alcatraz Island in the 60s. He's a hero!"</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "So am I, did you forget?"</p>
<p>He approached the three men, two of them dressed in ornate, stylized robes. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter."</p>
<p>The third man, dressed in unremarkable brown robes, immediately stepped up to shake his hand. "Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure. I've been reading all about you ever since I got this assignment. I'm Preston Hancock, it's an honor!"</p>
<p>Harry gave his best imitation of Lockhart's movie star smile. "Relax, Preston. I put my robes on one arm at a time, just like you. Congressmen? I'm flattered you'd take the time out of your busy schedules to come meet me."</p>
<p>"Settle down, Potter. We're just here for the photos once you receive your offer." The Congressman on the left was gruff, his tone short and irritated. "Not all of us can coast to an unopposed win for our seat every five years."</p>
<p>The Congressman on the right was much more approachable, giving an easy grin to his colleague and shaking Harry's proferred hand. "Don't mind Thompson here. He's not used to the altitude. I'm Irving Butler, Harry. Rumors say you killed a basilisk a few months back. There any truth to that?"</p>
<p>Harry considered telling him to buy a copy of the book like everyone else. Instead, he responded, "It's true. I lucked out and blinded it while it was focused on my defense professor. From there, it was just a matter of playing defense until an opening presented itself."</p>
<p>Butler had seen combat. He could tell the boy was holding things back. The tightness around his eyes, the way his smile became just a tiny bit brittle mirrored his own face every time he was asked about his 'heroics'. "Well, you know what they say – fortune favors the bold, but ladies love the lucky."</p>
<p>Harry hadn't heard that, and let out a genuine laugh, while the reporter furiously scribbled notes on the two conversing like old friends.</p>
<p>"Congressmen," Harry said, noting that the Hall was now full, and the incoming First Years were beginning to line up. "Which Houses were you in? I'd like to have some inspiration should I receive more than one offer."</p>
<p>Thompson, by now realizing that Harry was going to be more than a simple photo opportunity, instead likely a full column in the <em>Ghost</em>, smiled and replied, "I was a Horned Serpent, Harry. It was a good preparation for trying to keep up with the brilliant minds in the Magical Congress. You'd do well in my former House."</p>
<p>Butler, meanwhile, was looking out at the assembled children preparing to receive their offers. "It's hard to believe it's already been sixty years since I was in their shoes. I was a Pukwudgie, Mr. Potter. Compassion, especially in a life like yours, is a lesson well worth learning." He looked meaningfully at the boy before reaching out to shake Harry's hand once more. "It was a pleasure to meet you."</p>
<p>Harry walked back to his seat, weighing the Congressman's words in his mind. He ignored Wally and Manny's questions, halfheartedly focusing on the First Year's Receiving Ceremonies while replaying Butler's comment in his mind.</p>
<p>Each First Year was called forward, stepping onto an embossed seal on the floor that was shaped like the Ilvermorny crest. Four statues lined the walls in front of the seal, each in the shape of one of the four symbols of the Ilvermorny Houses. As soon as the students stood on the seal, one or more of the statues would light up, signifying an offer of placement in that House. When more than one statue was illuminated, the student was asked to enunciate which offer they accepted. Absent the need for conversation and legilimency, it was a much faster process than Hogwarts' sorting.</p>
<p>'<em>Compassion?'</em> he thought. '<em>After what I've had to endure?'</em> Orphaned twice over. Taken two lives before he even reached his teenage years. Where was the compassion from the monsters that stole every ounce of happiness from his life? Harry felt his magic raging inside him, uncoiling as his mind's eye imagined the last moments of both of his families. '<em>Compassion? Never!'</em></p>
<p>His name was called. Harry stepped forward, walking as if in a trance. A hushed silence fell over the student body, as they took in the sight of the legendary 13-year old, his eyes alight with emerald flame, stepping onto the enchanted seal. Harry felt something foreign wash over him, a subtle probing similar to the sensation he felt when he did the meditative exercises Professor Batisseur showed him.</p>
<p>All four statues remained dark.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Neville exchanged a fond embrace with his grandmother before checking his pocket for his wand and for Trevor, grabbing his trunk and hopping on board the Express. He walked slowly through the corridor, feeling a little dazed and lost. No Hannah, no Harry, no Hermione. Guess it would just be him and Susan on this trip. '<em>I wonder if she'd be all right with Ron sitting with us?'</em></p>
<p>Neville saw Cho Chang in front of him, escorting three First Years up the corridor in the same direction he was walking. Summer had apparently treated her well, the Ravenclaw seeker looking even more stunning than she did last year. He caught the tail end of her comments to the new students as he approached.</p>
<p>"-why you'll want to stay away from her. Especially you, the muggleborn. Loony's... well, she's handicapped. Mentally, you know."</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>Cho and the firsties turned around, seeing Neville squeezing his trunk handle with white knuckles. "Longbottom? What's your problem?"</p>
<p>"Where is she?"</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>"Luna, you snobby bint. Where is she?"</p>
<p>Cho's face displayed her shock, the attractive girl clearly unused to being spoken to in such a manner, especially by a boy. One of the First Years spoke up, uncomfortable at being caught between the silent Ravenclaw and the furious Gryffindor.</p>
<p>"If you're talking about the strange blonde girl, she's in the second compartment from the entrance to this car."</p>
<p>Neville nodded at the young student. "Chang was right about one thing; you should stay from certain students, but Luna's not one of them."</p>
<p>He turned and hustled back in the direction he'd come, jerking open the compartment door to find Luna curled up, chin tucked on top of her knees, staring at a ripped up copy of <em>The Quibbler</em> on the floor of the compartment.</p>
<p>"Luna, hey," he said in a gentle tone. "Why don't you come with me and find Susan? I know she'll be excited to see you, too."</p>
<p>The blonde Ravenclaw, looking like she hadn't grown an inch over the summer, looked up at Neville with her wide, silvery eyes. "Hi, Neville. Have you seen Harry?"</p>
<p>"No, Luna, I haven't. Did you hear from him over the summer?"</p>
<p>"I didn't. Do friends normally write to each other? I'd hoped he would, but I never got a letter."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure why, but owls couldn't find Harry this summer. I know he would have written you if he could, Luna. Come on, I'll get your trunk and we'll go find Susan."</p>
<p>A ghost of a smile made its way onto her face. "Okay!"</p>
<p>The two continued up through the corridor, eventually catching sight of Susan's crimson hair spread out where she lay on the compartment seat.</p>
<p>"Susan? It's Neville and Luna." The Hufflepuff did not respond, light snores sounding from the girl. "Susan?"</p>
<p>Luna slipped past Neville into the compartment. "I think she's asleep."</p>
<p>"I think so, too," Neville whispered in reply. "Let's keep quiet and let her wake up on her own." The two sat down next to each other across from Susan. "Why don't you tell me about your summer, Luna?"</p>
<p>The tiny blonde's face lit up and she began to regale Neville about her trip to Greenland in search of ice sprites. The train ride went on, with Neville and Luna gradually increasing the volume of their conversation, but still eliciting no reaction from the sleeping girl.</p>
<p>"Well, we should probably change into our robes. Luna, why don't you wake up Susan to get changed while I pop into the loo?"</p>
<p>Neville closed the compartment door behind him, quickly finding a bathroom to change into his robes before returning and standing outside where Luna and Susan were getting changed. He'd only been there a few moments before the door cracked, and Luna peeked out.</p>
<p>"Neville, you should come in here."</p>
<p>He stepped back inside. "Luna, you really need to get changed."</p>
<p>"Susan won't wake up, Neville."</p>
<p>"Hey, Sue!" He called out in a voice well above his normal tone. "Susan, wake up!"</p>
<p>"I think something is wrong."</p>
<p>Neville nodded absentmindedly in agreement with Luna, kneeling down next to the Hufflepuff and shaking her shoulder. No response. He gently tapped her on the cheek. No response.</p>
<p>"Luna, go find a prefect."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"All right, Fontaine, you'd better have an explanation." Harry, the Headmaster, and the two Congressmen were back in the Headmaster's office after the debacle during the Receiving Ceremony. Fontaine had welcomed the First Years and announced the beginning of the feast before shepherding Harry and the two dignitaries out of the Hall.</p>
<p>"I can tell you there's nothing wrong with the enchantments on the seal or the statues. He was judged, and no House made him an offer."</p>
<p>Thompson gave a derisive snort. "Then just declare him a part of whichever House the boy chooses so we can get on with this."</p>
<p>The Headmaster raised an eyebrow. "That goes against Ilvermorny's charter. Not to mention, without an offer, all of the magic that recognizes him as a student would be nonfunctional. I'm afraid it's not just a matter of filling out a blank line on a piece of parchment."</p>
<p>"Wonderful. So not only do we not get any useful press out of this, now I have to go explain to that idiot reporter why he can't publish anything about Potter. Can't have it come out that no House at Ilvermorny wants him; better to just not mention him at all." Thompson stormed out of the office without another word.</p>
<p>The Headmaster gestured for Harry and Congressman Butler to take a seat. "Harry, Professor Batisseur told me that you mentioned a medical condition as the reason you do not use a wand. Perhaps that is the root cause of this issue?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I was told that my magic never stabilized, but I don't know if that would affect this receiving process."</p>
<p>"Would you object to one of our healers checking you over?"</p>
<p>"Yes, that's fine." Fontaine moved to his fireplace to summon the appropriate staff.</p>
<p>"So, Harry, how do you feel?" Butler asked.</p>
<p>"Surprised, I guess. If this isn't sorted out, am I going to have to leave Ilvermorny?"</p>
<p>"No, Harry, you won't have to go." Fontaine returned from the fireplace with an elderly man in healer's robes. "I promised you a full year at Ilvermorny, and I'll stand by my word, regardless of this outcome. Whatever happens, you'll have a home at Ilvermorny this year if you desire."</p>
<p>Butler made an approving noise at Fontaine's speech, and a bit of Harry's tension eased. He stood from his chair to better facilitate the healer's work.</p>
<p>"I can confirm what Mr. Potter told you, Headmaster, but I am not seeing any reason why the enchantments should have failed in the manner they did."</p>
<p>Fontaine stroked his chin, giving Harry a thoughtful glance. "Harry, earlier in the Ceremonial Hall, your eyes were glowing. Was there something in particular that you were reacting to in that moment?"</p>
<p>Harry's mind jumped to the rage he'd felt at the thought of showing compassion to the people that had murdered his family, the people that he would take his vengeance upon...</p>
<p>"Here's something." The healer had been running diagnostic charms, looked over towards the Headmaster. "Mr. Potter, you do not have to answer this question if there is any risk to you in doing so, but are you under a magical oath?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I'm part of a business agreement with my publisher that was sealed with a vow. Did that interfere with the process somehow?"</p>
<p>"No," the healer said in confusion. "Such arrangements are generally the sole use of a magical oath. They're far too risky to be used outside of extremely specific situations – making an oath upon your magic in service of something vague and nebulous most often ends in disaster." The healer returned his wand to his sleeve. "I'm sorry I don't have a better answer for you, Headmaster."</p>
<p>"That's all right, thank you for coming so promptly." After the healer exited through the Floo, Fontaine briefly returned to his desk, grabbing some parchment. "Harry, Congressman, I need to confirm something, if you'll excuse me. I won't be gone but for a few minutes. Would you care for any refreshments while I'm gone?"</p>
<p>"I'll have a cup of coffee, if you don't mind. Two sugars."</p>
<p>"A cup of tea for me."</p>
<p>Fontaine threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and relayed instructions for beverages to be provided, then hurried out of the office. A few seconds later, a Pukwudgie emerged from the Floo holding a tray with steaming mugs of coffee and tea.</p>
<p>"Agilbert's an honorable man, isn't he?"</p>
<p>Harry blew on his drink to cool it before taking a sip. "He seems that way."</p>
<p>"You were worried he would send you back to England, weren't you?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"No?" Butler stirred his coffee with the provided spoon. "I understand that there has been quite a bit of tragedy in your life since you rejoined British magical society."</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrows, as though questioning what the Congressman meant.</p>
<p>Butler chuckled, despite the gravity of their topic. "Come, Mr. Potter, did you really think that a child as well-known as yourself could show up, unaccompanied, with a tourist's visa on an international portkey and we wouldn't look more deeply into your background? I know enough to understand what drove you across the Atlantic."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"I don't mean to pry. I only meant that it is understandable why you'd be afraid to go back to Great Britain."</p>
<p>"I think, Congressman, that they should be afraid of <em>my</em> return."</p>
<p>Whatever Butler planned to say in response to that, the chance was taken away as Headmaster Fontaine returned to the office with Professor Howe in tow. "Harry, I believe I may have come up with a solution for our little problem. Professor, if you'd explain."</p>
<p>Professor Gordon Howe was a tall, middle-aged man around fifty years of age. He had immaculately styled brown hair and broad shoulders. "Harry, as you may have guessed from the number of times I've called you to my office since Manuel introduced us, I believe you have the makings of a true prodigy in the field of transfiguration."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Professor. That's rather flattering, coming from someone of your stature."</p>
<p>"Well, the Headmaster mentioned the problem that you're facing, and I have a proposition for you. I have to tell you up front – this won't be easy. I'll be asking you to do what I'd never expect any student your age to accomplish. But I believe you have the aptitude to do it."</p>
<p>"Just get on with it, Howe."</p>
<p>"My apologies, Congressman. Harry, I'm willing to take you on as a student, ostensibly in pursuit of your Mastery in Transfiguration."</p>
<p>Harry's jaw dropped. "But, I'm a Third Year!"</p>
<p>"Indeed you are. While the overwhelming majority of students that pursue their Mastery have a full complement of NEWTs, ICW educational standards only require a NEWT in your particular field of study."</p>
<p>"I don't even have any OWLs, much less a NEWT in Transfiguration."</p>
<p>"Yes, we're well aware of that, Harry." Fontaine interjected. "However, if you were to complete your OWLs during Yule Break, Professor Howe is confident that you will be able to properly prepare yourself for the theory portion of your Trasnfiguration NEWT before the school year ends."</p>
<p>Professor Howe grinned. "You already far outstrip the practical portions, as I've told you before."</p>
<p>Butler set down his coffee and spoke up. "That's a lot to ask of a 13-year old."</p>
<p>"It is," the Headmaster replied, "But as I said, no matter how it works out, Harry, you may remain at Ilvermorny until next summer."</p>
<p>"I'll do it. Thank you, Professor, for this opportunity, and you, Headmaster, for coming up with a solution for me. I won't forget what you've done for me."</p>
<p>"Think nothing of it, Harry. I'm confident that my own research will benefit from having someone as naturally gifted in my field as you." Indeed, Howe looked positively gleeful.</p>
<p>"Well, it might have took longer than we'd expected," Fontaine shot a relieved smile around the room. "But allow me to officially say it. Welcome to Ilvermorny, Harry Potter."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Susan opened her eyes, immediately realizing something was wrong. She was on a bed, first of all. When she'd got on the Express, she told herself she'd only take half of a vial of Dreamless Sleep; just enough to blur out Hannah's absence on the train ride.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're finally awake."</p>
<p>Susan looked over to her left, wincing at the expression on her Aunt Amelia's face. "Auntie, what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Amelia leaned forward, cupping her niece's cheek. "Susie, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you."</p>
<p>Susan brushed her hand away, sitting up in bed. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"Yes, you do. When the prefects on the Express couldn't wake you, they sounded an alarm. The train stopped about an hour from Hogsmeade, so that Madam Pomfrey could apparate on board and bring you to the Hospital Wing."</p>
<p>The blood drained from Susan's face as the mortification set in. "Oh no, I'm going to be humiliated for this tomorrow." She said, miserably.</p>
<p>Amelia shook her head, the normally stern woman's face showing her anguish. "No, you won't, Susan. You're leaving Hogwarts tonight for St. Mungo's."</p>
<p>"What?! Why?"</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey's voice spoke up from Susan's right. "How long have you been taking Dreamless Sleep Potion, Miss Bones?" Susan didn't respond, merely closing her eyes so that she didn't have to see her Aunt's disappointed face. "Miss Bones, do you know why Dreamless Sleep Potion carries so many warnings about its addictive properties?"</p>
<p>"I'm not addicted to it."</p>
<p>Amelia flicked her wand, and Susan's open school trunk floated over. A wooden box from an apothecary opened up, showing two dozen full vials in neat rows. "Mimsy opened the drawer on your nightstand when I asked. There was nearly fifty empty vials inside. Don't lie to me, Susan!"</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey continued, her calm voice cutting through the Bones' argument. "Miss Bones, Dreamless Sleep Potion, especially among those who have endured traumatic experiences, tends to produce a euphoric sensation just before sleep, followed by a very melancholic withdrawal upon waking. If you're taking it in the quantity your aunt says, I'm guessing you can't go a full day without it, can you?"</p>
<p>Susan clutched at her hair, bunching the deep red strands between her fingers. "I'm not addicted to it, it just helps me with the nightmares. I've got it under control, and you had <em>no right</em> to-"</p>
<p>"Susan Victoria Bones." Amelia's low tone was a step above a growl. "If you don't stop lying to me this instant and tell us the tru-"</p>
<p>"Madam Bones, perhaps you should let me have a word with your niece alone." Amelia looked over at the mediwitch in surprise.</p>
<p>"Poppy-"</p>
<p>"Amelia." The steadfastness in Pomfrey's eyes was unrelenting. Amelia reached for Susan's hand and gave it a brief squeeze, then stood and walked out of the infirmary.</p>
<p>"Why don't you let me take a stab at what happened. You started having nightmares, but when you woke up, things didn't get better. You spent your days trying not to think about what you've lost, and your nights reliving that loss over and over. Am I on track so far?"</p>
<p>Susan didn't verbally react to Madam Pomfrey's words, but a single tear slid down her cheek. "You remembered the feeling of the potion I gave you after the incident in the Third Floor Corridor your First Year. It must have been such a relief, when you closed your eyes to fall asleep, and then open them hours later with nary a single wisp of a dream or nightmare in between. But the more that you used it at night, the more you couldn't escape your thoughts during the day. Dreamless Sleep requires inexpensive ingredients and is easily produced in great quantities. Did you buy it yourself, or did you send your elf?"</p>
<p>"Auntie had a stock at home, for when she goes out in the field. After that, I sent Mimsy with gold from my trust vault." Susan's voice was so quiet it was barely audible.</p>
<p>"You must have been desperate by the time you got on the Express. You went, what, seven, eight hours in your Aunt's company without a sip? No wonder you couldn't resist once you were alone on the train."</p>
<p>The Hufflepuff quietly began to cry, hunched over in the bed. "I only took a half-vial. I never wanted this to happen!"</p>
<p>"That's part of the addiction, Susan." Madam Pomfrey sat down on the bed next to the girl and put a comforting arm around her. "The deeper you fall into your dependency, the more the effects of Dreamless Sleep are magnified. A little longer, with the rate you've been taking the potion, and you wouldn't wake up at all. We're not angry with you, dear, we're afraid <em>for</em> you."</p>
<p>"So what happens now?"</p>
<p>"You'll go to St. Mungo's for a purification ritual, to flush the Dreamless Sleep Potion out of your system. Then, you'll spend some time with a mind healer." Susan made to object, but Pomfrey held up her hand to forestall her comment. "This isn't optional, Susan. Your aunt has already agreed. We're going to get you help."</p>
<p>"But, my classes! How long will I be gone?"</p>
<p>"The mind healer will determine how long your treatments last. I'm sure you'll be back before Yule. I know that some schoolwork will be provided for you at St. Mungo's, you won't be that far behind."</p>
<p>Susan buried her face in her hands. She felt so pathetic, so utterly ashamed, that she wished she could just disappear. "When will I leave?"</p>
<p>"I've alerted St. Mungo's. They're expecting you tomorrow morning. Tonight will be difficult for you, Susan, but after the purification ritual your physical withdrawals will lessen." The healer stood from the bed, smoothing out her uniform. "I'll go gather your aunt so that you and she can spend some time together."</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Amelia sat down next to her niece, while Madam Pomfrey retreated to her office to give the two some privacy.</p>
<p>"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Auntie."</p>
<p>"I know that I've been busy-"</p>
<p>"You're never home! You leave me in that house alone, every day!"</p>
<p>Amelia recoiled from Susan's anger. "You're right. I'm sorry. If you knew what was happening, the reasons that I've been away so much... I wouldn't be gone if it weren't important."</p>
<p>"It's fine." Susan crossed her arms and lay back in the bed. "Don't worry about it."</p>
<p>"I'm very worried about you, Susan! We're all the family each other has, I'm terrified of losing you!"</p>
<p>"Then you should act like it!"</p>
<p>The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes. "I'll leave you in peace. But I'm going to be a regular visitor at St. Mungo's. We're going to work this out, Susan, I promise."</p>
<p>"Just go."</p>
<p>"I love you." Amelia kissed the top of her niece's head, and left the Hospital Wing.</p>
<p>The hours passed, and Madam Pomfrey's words were prophetic. Susan's night was consumed with bouts of nausea, double-vision, blinding headaches, and tremors so violent they might have been seizures. When sunlight finally broke through the window blinds, Susan looked like she'd been through a train wreck.</p>
<p>It must be breakfast by now. All the other students were making their way to the Great Hall, preparing to receive their schedules. Gossiping about her, no doubt. A scratching at the nearby window drew her attention, the <em>Prophet</em>'s tawny owl seeking entrance with a paper clutched in its talons.</p>
<p>Susan listlessly rose from the bed and opened the window, allowing the owl to release its burden and zip back outdoors. Seeking any distraction from her discomfort, Susan glanced at the headlines of the morning edition.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Where is Harry Potter?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. XXX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>EDIT: FFN got me. Now "_" and "_" are meant to signify speech in another language. Yes, Hermione's speech pattern was intentional, and not just bad grammar. A/N at the end.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter XXX</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>September 2, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>"You're trying to dodge the issue, Dumbledore, but you can't worm your way out of this!"</p>
<p>"And you're trying to politicize what is clearly an internal matter for the Department of Family Welfare."</p>
<p>The expression on Octavius Nott's face was calm, collected, and completely self-assured. "If it were merely an internal Ministry matter, then why did you not drop the child off with Ministry staff following the completion of the school year?"</p>
<p>"I thought it better that he not be placed in a state-funded orphanage."</p>
<p>Marius Selwyn stood and called out next, "And when exactly were you planning on informing us that the boy had disappeared?" He looked out over the assembled Wizengamot, not giving Dumbledore a chance to respond. "Esteemed members, I think it's plain to see that the Chief Warlock believes himself to be above the rules and procedures that govern not only our Ministry, but this body as well. How long have we been working in good faith to find the Potter Heir a fine, wizarding home, all while Mr. Dumbledore hid the knowledge of his disappearance?"</p>
<p>There were shouts of agreement from the Traditionalist members, and murmurs of discomfort from the Conservatives. Dumbledore could read the room. It was, therefore, no surprise when Selwyn continued, "The time for debate is over. We know that the boy is missing, and he will be found. What's important is that when he is, he has a proper wizarding home waiting for him to return to. While I have the utmost respect for House MacMillan, given the Chief Warlock's deception, I think it only proper that his favored choice step down from the custody application."</p>
<p>Lewis MacMlllan stood. "Neither I nor my House had any knowledge whatsoever of Harry's disappearance. The Chief Warlock's actions should have no impact on our application."</p>
<p>"Fruit of the poisonous tree, MacMillan," Stefan Rosier replied, standing to address the Wizengamot. "Your honor is not in question; however, how are we to trust that Dumbledore did not spirit the boy away to ensure he landed at a home of his choosing? Lord Selwyn is steeped in the traditions and heritage of our world. He will be able to provide the tutelage that Harry Potter has sorely lacked while he was confined with those muggle beasts."</p>
<p>There were a few more grumblings at that, though Dumbledore could not tell whether it was opposition to Selwyn's categorization of muggles, or a response to the Dursley's well-publicized treatment of Harry. "Shall we have a vote?"</p>
<p>Augusta Longbottom stood from her seat, "Before we decide where Harry is to live, what updates can you provide us as to the ongoing search for him?"</p>
<p>"Madam Bones, if you would?" Dumbledore yielded the floor to the Head of the DMLE.</p>
<p>"Because Mr. Potter is so well-versed in traversing muggle areas, I've had my two best aurors trained in undercover work looking through the neighborhoods surrounding his previous residence. It is unlikely he would approach any magical areas, given his fame and the ease with which most wizards and witches would recognize him. The Chief Warlock has suggested it is possible that he left the country, though neither our records nor those of the muggles show any international exit. He's likely somewhere hiding out in London, with this unnamed associate that he referenced to Aberforth Dumbledore."</p>
<p>"In other words, you have no leads." That was Lord Shafiq, who'd done several public appearances with Harry the prior term. "Only two aurors? That does not inspire confidence."</p>
<p>"We're treating this as an urgent matter. I can assure the Lords and Ladies present that it is my two best at infiltrating muggle spaces. It's an issue of 'when', not 'if' we find him."</p>
<p>"I think we're ready to vote, Dumbledore." This came from Lord Bulstrode, whose statement was quickly seconded by Nott.</p>
<p>Dumbledore grudgingly called out the members, while the Wizengamot scribe tallied the votes. In the end, the Conservative faction, their confidence in Dumbledore shaken once too many times this last year, largely abstained, and Harry's custody was awarded to Selwyn in a clear majority of votes cast.</p>
<p>"Very well, the votes have been tallied. Is there any other business, or shall we bring this session to a close?"</p>
<p>"There is one other thing," Nott stood. "In light of his clear negligence in overseeing the youth of our nation, I move that we reconsider allowing Albus Dumbledore to oversee this august body. I call for a vote of no confidence against the Chief Warlock!" The gallery buzzed and several reporters from the <em>Daily Prophet</em> dashed out of the chamber.</p>
<p>Albus grimaced at the oily smile that Marius aimed at him. For the first time, he was grateful that the Americans seemed unwilling to acknowledge Harry's presence on their shores. '<em>Wherever you are, Harry, it's almost certain to be safer than you'll find Britain to be…'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>September 6, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>"You have your books?"</p>
<p>"Yes, for all my classes before lunch."</p>
<p>"And quills? How many rolls of parchment do you have?"</p>
<p>"Daphne!" Astoria's voice was growing irritated. "I'm fine, I have plenty of supplies."</p>
<p>"Do you want me to do your hair?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm going to leave it down."</p>
<p>"Okay. Your first day of class. I'm so happy for you!" Daphne looked her younger sister over, her eyes moistening. "Where is the elf that the Headmistress assigned to help you get about the castle?"</p>
<p>"Tilly's around, don't worry. Any time I come near a staircase she appears. You can relax, Daphne, I'm going to be fine. The Headmistress told me last night that there have been plenty of other students that use a chair that attended Hogwarts in the past."</p>
<p>Daphne wasn't sure about 'plenty', given there were no others currently enrolled at the school, but she nodded and walked with her sister out of the Slytherin dorms and towards the Great Hall. Sure enough, every time they approached a staircase Tilly popped next to Astoria and apparated her to the top of the stairs with her house elf magic.</p>
<p>"Did you tell Father you were Sorted into Slytherin?"</p>
<p>Astoria glanced worriedly at her sister before responding. "I sent them a letter, if that's what you mean. I'm not forgiving him. I never will."</p>
<p>"I'm not upset, Tori. I know they'll be proud of you, and they should be."</p>
<p>Astoria nodded tightly. "What do you think of what the <em>Prophet's </em>been saying?" Daphne had shared the recent stories involving Harry following the fervor over the publicization of his disappearance.</p>
<p>"I don't know. I doubt he's going to live with the Selwyns willingly. I hope he's all right."</p>
<p>"Me too."</p>
<p>They reached the Great Hall, where Tracey and Blaise were already halfway through breakfast. "You better start waking up earlier, now that classes are starting. No more sleeping in, young lady!" She took a bite and used her empty fork to waggle at Astoria, like a schoolmarm disciplining a child. "Which classes do you have today?"</p>
<p>"Charms, and then Potions."</p>
<p>Blaise leaned over. "You're going to love Professor Flitwick. He makes the lessons fun."</p>
<p>"I'm most excited for Transfiguration. I want to learn how to make animals, like Harry can."</p>
<p>Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Potter can do animated transfigurations? He never could in class."</p>
<p>Daphne put her hand on Astoria's leg under the table and squeezed. "He never does <em>any</em> magic in class, though."</p>
<p>"True enough." Blaise's gaze drifted past the Greengrass sisters, toward the entrance. "Look at that. Loony didn't wear shoes again. Honestly, it should be a rule not to allow her in the Great Hall barefoot. It's unsanitary."</p>
<p>Daphne and Astoria looked over their shoulders to the small Second Year Ravenclaw walk in on feet that were grey and smudged from traversing the stone corridors. As she sat down to take a seat, several nearby students picked up their meals and moved further away down the table. The blonde made up her breakfast, eating her meal with her head down and eyes locked on her plate. Her lips set in a firm and concerned line, Daphne turned back to her own food.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ilvermorny was too crowded, Harry decided. It was like trying to attend school on a London street. There were easily triple the number of students that attended Hogwarts, and a great deal more faculty as well. Combine that with the Pukwudgies that worked at the school not having the ability to apparate, the corridors were a confusing rush and he found himself frequently getting turned around as he tried to locate classes.</p>
<p>Because all 'core' classes, such as Charms, Defense, Transfiguration, and Potions, were House-individual, Harry could pick and choose which courses he attended with no scheduling issues. The Headmaster had assured him that the professors were alerted to Harry's circumstances, and that he was allowed to attend any of the courses up to and including Fifth Year level that he wished.</p>
<p>With only a single term to crash-study for his OWLs, Harry had so far mostly confined himself to the library, unprepared for the higher-level courses, but needed to advance more quickly than the lower-level courses would allow. Wally and Manny made themselves available to help push him the right directions on what books to read and what sections to focus on.</p>
<p>There were, however, two exceptions to Harry's mostly self-directed study. Introduction to Medicine, and Enchanting. Neither elective was offered at Hogwarts (much as Divination and Muggle Studies were not electives at Ilvermorny). The electives were organized with two Houses in a class, so Harry found himself in Enchanting with Pukwudgie and Wampus, and Intro to Medicine - where he was currently seated - with Thunderbird and Horned Serpent.</p>
<p>"... which is why the general Healing Charm has fallen out of favor with healers. Mr. Potter, can you provide me with the incantation and wand movement for this spell?"</p>
<p>Professor Kelly Grayson was a fully licensed mediwitch, and her no-nonsense attitude was quite a contrast to her casual appearance, in casual lightweight brown robes and her hair loose. "Um, the wand movement is a quarter moon, counter-clockwise, and-" Melody nudged his leg with her own, surreptitiously tapping her parchment once."-the incantation is <em>Episkey</em>."</p>
<p>"That's correct, take a merit for Thunderbird, Miss Marx. However, in the future, when I ask a classmate a question I would prefer you let them answer on their own." The professor smoothed out her notes on her lectern. "Now, who can give me an example of a Healing spell?"</p>
<p>A student two rows back raised their hand. "<em>Vulnera Sanentur.</em>"</p>
<p>"Yes, well done Mr. Rutledge. Now, Healing spells are a mixture of transfiguration and charms; you'll go over the arithmantic properties that justify why it is a unique classification, but for the purposes of an introductory class like this one, you only need understand that Healing is considered a branch of magic independent of others."</p>
<p>The rest of the lecture dealt with potions that were commonly used in Healing, and the importance of the freshness and quality of ingredients. Harry paid attention in a cursory way, but his thoughts drifted more and more towards the differences from this school and his last. Partly due to its size, partly because the MACUSA lacked the aristocratic structure that Britain had, Ilvermorny was… tame, when compared to Hogwarts. There were disagreements and rivalries, but nothing remotely close to the sort of social lines that were drawn between students of class, heritage, or even House barriers.</p>
<p>'<em>I suppose that comes with not having a civil war in the last quarter century</em>,' he admitted. It was more than that, though. Taking away muggleborns ('<em>newbloods,' </em>he reminded himself) and placing them with magical families according to a lottery meant that blood ties were weak and a family name carried much less weight. Instead, the society was highly militaristic. Only those who served in the aurors for seven years or more were eligible to vote in elections, and any candidate for the Magical Congress required twenty-one years of service in the aurors - seven and three being the most magical of numbers.</p>
<p>Professor Grayson was wrapping up her lecture. "I expect all of you to study the assigned theory. In two weeks we will have a practical lesson on casting healing spells, don't show up unprepared."</p>
<p>The students gathered their materials and began to walk out into the corridor, the teens spilling out in a burst of exuberance after the lengthy lecture.</p>
<p>"Where are you off to next, Harry?" Melody asked. She'd assumed the seat next to his the moment he sat down in their first class, but thankfully had not repeated her flirting from the last term.</p>
<p>"I'm meeting the Mastery students for their afternoon run, then lessons with Professor Batisseur."</p>
<p>"Oh, you're taking Runes also?"</p>
<p>"No, it's lessons on wandless casting."</p>
<p>"That must be so nice, to never have to worry about where your wand is. Where are you eating dinner? You should eat with Thunderbird House tonight, I heard from Adam you ate with Pukwudgie over the weekend."</p>
<p>"Sure, sounds good." He'd been interacting with the Third Years more since classes had begun, but it was harder to make friends at Ilvermorny. Wally and Manny were different; they were more withdrawn, more reserved, simply by virtue of being older. The students his own age made him, well, uncomfortable. None of them had seen or done the things he had. Beyond dueling practices, most of them had never had a spell fired at them in anger.</p>
<p>It had been largely the same at Hogwarts, but the difference was that he didn't go through it alone. He had Neville to stand beside him, Luna to distract him, and Susan to-, well… Susan to always just smooth over the raw and exposed hurt. She was there after the troll, after the battle beneath the Third Floor corridor, after the acromantula, and after the Chamber of Secrets. It was somehow a lot easier to be brave when he knew she was worrying for him.</p>
<p>Despite being so much more crowded than Hogwarts, Ilvermorny suddenly felt a lot more empty.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione looked down at her notes, worriedly itemizing several gaps in the material from where she was unable to keep up with the instructor's rapid French. She was pleased to find that Beauxbatons offered instruction at as high a level that Hogwarts did; she'd been afraid that leaving Hogwarts would mean giving up on some part of a quality education.</p>
<p>"_Don't worry, Hermione. You can copy my notes after dinner_." Jacquelyn Bisset said, speaking slowly to comfort the transfer student. "_You don't need to be anxious, you're adjusting quite well to classes in a second language_."</p>
<p>"_I am lucky that Madam Maxime provide me a tutor for my French over the summer_." A Seventh Year had met with Hermione four days a week for most of July and all of August, helping Hermione with her conversational fluency and teaching her magical vocabulary that her language books couldn't provide. "_I think I will go to library after dinner to be positive of today lesson_."</p>
<p>Jacqueyln giggled, and waved over a taller brunette to join them. "_I think not! Nicolette, tell Hermione what you told me during lunch_."</p>
<p>Nicolette was a Fourth Year, a rather plain brunette with a heart-shaped face. "_Oscar Moraeu was asking your tutor if you had a boyfriend back in England_."</p>
<p>Jacquelyn squeezed Hermione's arm in excitement. "_He is very handsome! We'll be going to a gathering at the Fourth Year dormitories after dinner. I'll point him out to you_."</p>
<p>"_But, my Charms work…_"</p>
<p>The older girl, Nicollete, gave Hermione a wink and a sly smile. "_I think that you would be better served spending time gaining more experience with the French tongue_." Before Hermione could protest, she continued, "_And you may also have time to work on your language skills as well_."</p>
<p>Hermione worked through what was said, her face exploding into an embarrassed blush. "_Really? He is interested in me?_"</p>
<p>Jacquelyn linked her arm through the English girl's. "_He definitely is. So, still want to go to the library, or will you come with us to Nicolette's dormitory?_"</p>
<p>In truth, Hermione <em>did</em> still want to go to the library. The professor of the class they'd just completed had mentioned that emotion caused the widest variation in Charms of all the various branches of magic. It opened up a line of questions for her about whether biological functions within the body could create alterations in magical expression. Were there Charms that required a certain mood to cast?</p>
<p>But the Hermione Granger that transferred to Beauxbatons Magical Academy was not the same lonely girl that had boarded the Hogwarts Express her First Year. She'd had two years of friendship, two years of seeing the value in her peers as well as her books. '<em>They didn't have to invite me,'</em> she reasoned. '<em>Where was the harm in spending some time with new friends?'</em></p>
<p>"_This Oscar boy… he is smart?_"</p>
<p>Nicolette squealed and latched onto Hermione's other side. "_Come, we'll discuss cosmetics and your outfit over dinner!_"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>September 23, 1992</strong>
</p>
<p>Sirius swam ashore, the sky still showing traces of dusk. He'd squeezed through the bars on his cell window and dropped the forty feet to the churning North Sea. The shock of the fall, followed by the icy water nearly drowned the weak and starved dog animagus. It was only the hatred swelling in his heart that drove his paws to determinedly paddle to the coastline.</p>
<p>'<em>I'm lucky that my window faced the direction that the boats arrived from.'</em></p>
<p>Clambering ashore, shaking his fur dry, Sirius transformed back into a human. He'd heard no signs of pursuit with his canine senses, and he peered in all directions with his stronger human eyes to make sure there were visible threats. Seeing none, he spun in place and apparated away.</p>
<p>The next morning, both Harry Potter and the appointment of a new Chief Warlock were both pushed off the front page of the <em>Prophet, </em>where the paper documented the first ever recorded escape from Azkaban prison's High Security Wing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"How is she today, Healer Doyle?"</p>
<p>Martin Doyle, a mind healer specializing in children's treatment, gestured to the seat in the waiting area, then sat down next to Amelia. "Susan's had some difficulties adjusting to her treatment schedule."</p>
<p>"Explain what you mean by 'difficulties'."</p>
<p>"Her anxiety seems to be preventing any progress towards confronting her losses. Madam Bones," he tried to phrase his question as delicately as he could, "why did you not bring her to us after her First Year, when her professor tried to murder her and was subsequently killed in front of her?"</p>
<p>"She wasn't hurt, and there were so many questions about what had happened with the professor and one of the other boys... " She trailed off. "You're right. I don't have an excuse, I should have known better, especially given my line of work."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you brought up her friends. I'd like your permission to have our elves set up a mail ward to redirect any owls sent to Susan."</p>
<p>"Is there someone bothering her? Has there been a lot of mail?"</p>
<p>Healer Doyle shook his head. "No, all of her friends from school have been very supportive. The problem is that your niece is arguably one of the closest people in Britain to Harry Potter. There is just all of this mystery and intrigue around him, especially given that he is tied in so closely with the root of her trauma. It isn't healthy for her to have constant reminders of him in the newspaper and correspondence with her classmates."</p>
<p>That made sense to Amelia. "Okay, I can support that. God knows she has enough to get through on her own without taking on the burden of that boy's tragedies."</p>
<p>"Excellent. Well, Susan should have just finished dinner. She's been doing her schoolwork in the evenings, so I'm sure that your visit would be a welcome break. If you need anything else, you're welcome to stop by my office before you leave."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Healer Doyle." Amelia stood and walked down the by-now familiar corridors to her niece's room. She gave a perfunctory knock, then opened the door and slipped inside.</p>
<p>Susan looked a lot better than she had in the Hospital Wing earlier in the month. She'd started to put back on the weight she lost, her filled out figure hinting at the shape she'd just begun to grow into. Her light blue eyes were alert and attentive as she finished writing the sentence she was working on before setting her quill and parchment aside.</p>
<p>"Hello, Auntie."</p>
<p>"Susan, how have you been feeling the last few days?"</p>
<p>"Better. Did you let them take away my mail?"</p>
<p>She sighed. It seemed like every time she visited Susan found another grievance against her. "Healer Doyle believes that you'd be able to better focus on your recovery if-"</p>
<p>"I'm doing better, aren't I?" Susan's voice was strained, as though she were trying to keep her volume level. "My friends help me to feel happy. I like to hear about the things they are doing, how their classes are, what's happening at school."</p>
<p>"And what's happening with Harry Potter."</p>
<p>Susan met aunt's gaze without a hint of embarrassment. "Yes. So what? Don't I have a right to know what's happening to my friend?"</p>
<p>"The healers told me how upset you were when his custody was given to the Selwyns."</p>
<p>"Anyone who cares about him at all would have been upset. You can't take away my mail!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Susan. Think about it this way: if doing this helps you get better faster, then you'll be back at Hogwarts sooner and you won't need to write to your friends, since you'll be seeing them every day again."</p>
<p>"You can't let them block my mail. Please, Auntie."</p>
<p>"It's just for a few months. I'll make certain that the healers understand they are to save every letter you receive, that you might have them back when you've been discharged."</p>
<p>"But… but what if-?"</p>
<p>"What if Harry writes you, you mean? Susan," Amelia sat down on the bed and gently took her niece's hands in her own. "No one has seen or heard from him since Hogwarts' term ended last year. If he were able to send you a letter, wouldn't he have done so already?"</p>
<p>"He's going to write to me. But it won't matter if I can't read my mail!"</p>
<p>Amelia sighed. Being a teenager was difficult enough without the added pressure that Susan had placed on her shoulders. "Let's just give it a try, and see how things go, okay? If you promise to work with the mind healers and focus on yourself, we can revisit this discussion before Halloween. Is that fair?"</p>
<p>Susan's lips pursed. It was likely the best offer she'd receive. "Okay."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Easy does it, let 'im bow to you first. Righ', all good t'walk up now."</p>
<p>Luna stepped up next to the hippogriff, running both her hands lightly along its feathered mane. The magical creature leaned into her touch, hunching over slightly to allow the small girl better access. "He's lovely, Professor."</p>
<p>"I ain' yer professor yet, Luna. You can still call me Hagrid when it's just you 'n me. Oh, bugger, my nex' class should be here in a few more minutes. You should run along, don' wanna be late fer your next lesson."</p>
<p>"It's all right, I have Herbology next, and the greenhouses aren't far away."</p>
<p>"Real shame you 'ave to wait another year for my class. Yer a natural with magical creatures, as good as I ever were."</p>
<p>"Hey Professor Hagrid!"</p>
<p>"'Lo boys, Yer a bit early, but you may as well c'mon over. We'll be learning abou' hippogriffs today." Anthony Goldstein and Kevin Entwhistle, strolled over.</p>
<p>"Professor, we were wondering if you could answer some questions we had about magical creatures that aren't in the textbook."</p>
<p>"Sure, always happy when students wanna know more abou' magical creatures."</p>
<p>"We were wondering if you'd ever heard of a snorkack?" The Care of Magical Creatures instructor screwed his face up in confusion.</p>
<p>"Wha'? No, never heard o' that. Where'd ya hear that?"</p>
<p>"What about a blubbering humdinger?"</p>
<p>Hagrid looked at the two boys, not noticing Luna's small fists clench against the feathers of the hippogriff. "Are you two havin' me on? I've never heard o' anythin' like that."</p>
<p>The two Ravenclaws burst out laughing. Hagrid had endured enough bullying on his own to realize something underhanded was taking place, but couldn't pin down exactly what, or to whom. "Settle down and take a seat. No more makin' up nonsense like that, understood?"</p>
<p>"Yes sir. No more made-up creatures." Entwhistle tried to say with a straight face, before snickering seconds later.</p>
<p>"Professor, I'd better go to Herbology. Thank you for letting me meet the hippogriff." Luna ran away before the half-giant had the chance to respond.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>October 3, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>"Hello sir, you asked to see me?"</p>
<p>"I did, thanks for coming on a Sunday night, Harry. I know you likely had other ideas on how to end your weekend."</p>
<p>"Not really, Professor, just cramming for my OWLs as much as possible."</p>
<p>Professor Howe stood from his desk, grabbing his cloak and motioning for Harry to follow him. "We'll be going outside, Mr. Jimenez is already waiting for us."</p>
<p>"Manny's joining us?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Tonight, you'll be assisting us in testing an experimental hypothesis that may very well earn him his Mastery." Harry stood a bit straighter at those words, making sure to focus his attention on Professor Howe.</p>
<p>"What is the experiment, sir?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure that you, like everyone else, have noticed that spellcasting is primarily a 'line-of-sight' exercise. We cast spells at what we can see, what we can manipulate, what our curses, hexes, and charms are able to hit."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir."</p>
<p>"What Mr. Jimenez has hypothesized, however - and I happen to agree - is that limitation is one of imagination, rather than one of magic."</p>
<p>"I don't understand, Professor."</p>
<p>"Harry, your own educational background is a perfect example. Until provided a clear example of how you taught yourself to use magic, your professors could not fathom how to instruct someone in using magic without a wand." Noting Harry rising to defend his teachers, Howe held up a hand. "I am not blaming them; even with Ilvermorny's history of wandless instruction, I myself would not know where to begin to teach you the basics of spellcasting. Hogwarts employs experts, just like Ilvermorny. No one is questioning their credentials."</p>
<p>"So you and Manny…"</p>
<p>"Our goal is to use an outlier, in magical casting and ability - that's you, Harry - to demonstrate that what is seen as impossible is instead a barrier in our own minds." They were outside now, approaching the gates. The mountain air was crisp and chilly. "We'll be apparating, not far, just to a more suitable spot."</p>
<p>Howe grasped Harry's shoulder and the uncomfortable sensation of being squeezed through a tube passed in a moment. The two were now standing on a cliff's edge, overlooking a forest landscape, the trees nothing more than shadowed blobs in the darkness. "So what do I have to do?"</p>
<p>"Just a moment, let me inform our collaborator that we are in position." He lit his wand with a <em>lumos</em> charm, pushing more and more magical energy into the spell until it was like a spotlight shining into the sky. Far off in the forest, a dim light blinked back twice. "That's Manny's signal. Okay, let's take a seat and I'll describe your role."</p>
<p>Harry conjured two chairs, and sat down to listen attentively. "Manny is several miles away. So far, in fact, that were we not on higher ground, our Lighting Charm would likely be invisible through the trees. We would like you to attempt a conjuration or transfiguration that affects the area around him."</p>
<p>"But, I don't know what is around him! How can I transfigure what I don't know to be there?"</p>
<p>"Harry, I've never met anyone who had such a natural connection with the field of Transfiguration as you do. Do you know how many esteemed scholars would have called it an impossibility that an 11-year old could conjure nonverbally and wandlessly? Sometimes the hardest obstacles to overcome are the ones that they place in front of ourselves. If it doesn't work, that's okay. If it does work, then the research coming out of this will absolutely earn Manuel his Mastery. No harm in trying, is there?"</p>
<p>Manny had been good to him, had never turned down a duel or passed up an opportunity to provide a lesson on transfiguration. In fact, it was him introducing Harry to Professor Howe that led to the opportunity for the Third-Year to have a chance at starting his own Mastery. Harry stood from his seat and nodded firmly at Howe. "I'll do my best."</p>
<p>"Wonderful! Now, I will signal him once more so you can see the general spot he is in again." Howe repeated his <em>lumos</em> charm from before, and Manny's blinked back twice. Harry's eyes locked on to the spot he'd seen that winking light, and breathed deeply. He couldn't close his eyes, for fear of losing focus on where the Transfiguration student was, but he focused himself inward the way that Professor Batisseur had taught him. His magic responded, its tempestuousness by now familiar. Harry willed the trees he remembered, illuminated by Manny's charm, envisioning their transfiguration from wood into stone.</p>
<p>"Did it work?"</p>
<p>"Let's see." Howe lit his wand in brief pattern or long and short Lighting Charms, only to get a single blink of light in return. "No change reported from Mr. Jimenez. Were you trying transfiguration or conjuration?"</p>
<p>"Transfiguration. Wood-to-stone."</p>
<p>"Right." Howe produced a quill and a journal, jotting down Harry's words. "Perhaps conjuration might yield better results?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded, readying himself once more. His eyes lit up the darkness, and as he lifted one hand, faint cracking sounds could be heard in the distance. A quick staccato of blinking lights lit the area where Manny was.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back, Harry." Howe apparated away, leaving Harry alone on the cliff.</p>
<p>'<em>Hopefully it worked out for Manny,'</em> he thought to himself. The Head of the Transfiguration Department appeared at Harry's side once more, quickly grasping Harry's arm and apparating again.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Manny's familiar voice sounded. "You did it!"</p>
<p>Indeed, as his eyes adjusted to the light from Manny's wand, he could see for himself the evidence of that. Four stone columns had risen out of the ground, knocking over several trees in the dense woods. "How far are we from the cliff?"</p>
<p>"Just a second, I learned some cartographic spells just for this purpose. Professor Howe, I'll need you to go back to the casting point and light your wand. I'll jump to you once I start the Mapping Charm here.</p>
<p>"Understood." He vanished.</p>
<p>Harry looked out in the distance and could clearly make out the Professor's <em>lumos</em>. "Oh, we weren't that far away."</p>
<p>Manny didn't respond for a moment, intently muttering and moving his wand in a precise pattern. The spell completed, he relaxed and turned to the younger boy. "It seemed farther because my Lighting Spell was partially obstructed by the trees. You didn't break any records tonight, Harry, though I'll have to look up the furthest use of conjuration when we get back. Let me grab Professor Howe." He apparated away with a <em>crack!</em></p>
<p>The two returned together a few moments later, Howe stumbling a bit after appearing. "It's been a long time since I've apparated so many times." Manny quickly conjured a seat for the older man. "So, what did we learn tonight?"</p>
<p>"Well, we demonstrated that we've got a wizard capable of long-range spellcasting, which makes our future tests valid. There's nothing new about using elevation to assist the range of spellcasting - remember The Great Burning was initiated from a distance of more than thirty miles - but we've confirmed Harry can visualize conjuration at a great distance. Transfiguration will need more testing."</p>
<p>"What was the Great Burning?"</p>
<p>Professor Howe responded, still sitting in his conjured chair. "The Nomaj call it the Great Fire. A wizard's sister was beaten to death by a Nomaj mob after she became involved with one of the local boys. The aurors wouldn't pursue any corrective measures, so that night the wizard apparated to a large hill outside of the city and summoned <em>fiendfyre</em>. It destroyed most of the city of Chicago and killed almost a thousand Nomaj."</p>
<p>"When was this?"</p>
<p>"1831. Following the incident, eldritch fire was declared Unforgivable, in honor of the seven aurors that died battling the conflagration."</p>
<p>Harry listened to the impromptu history lesson with interest. "And he did it from thirty miles?"</p>
<p>Manny took over to steer the conversation back on track. "It's the nature of that spell, Harry. It's extraordinarily difficult to control and will turn on its summoner if the caster cannot maintain control. In that situation, it was 'fire and forget'; what you tried to do in transfiguring the trees from miles away was by no means easier."</p>
<p>"So are we going to try again?"</p>
<p>"Not right now. We learned enough for the moment, and you have your own work you need to focus on. If you're willing though, we'll try this again another night."</p>
<p>"Okay. Why do we have to do it at night?"</p>
<p>"The darkness acts to guarantee you're not able to directly see what you're manipulating. Think of it like casting blindfolded."</p>
<p>Professor Howe stood up and Vanished his seat. "Let's apparate to the gates, then we can quiz Harry on OWL Transfiguration while we walk back. I hope that you've been putting your time to good use."</p>
<p>Harry grinned in response. "Bring it on."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"<em>Diffindo!"</em> The severing charm lanced out in a purple line, slicing into the wooden dummy and carving an indentation several inches deep. Draco lowered his wand in satisfaction while Professor Severus Snape examined the transfigured wooden object.</p>
<p>"You're improving."</p>
<p>"I practiced with my grandfather's wand over the summer."</p>
<p>"It shows. Five points to Slytherin." Snape took a seat at the teacher's desk in the empty classroom Draco had his weekly lesson in. "I've thought more about the questions you asked me last week."</p>
<p>Draco, still standing, put his wand back in his sleeve and stepped forward until he was in front of the desk. "And? Did you run off to tell my father and find out what you should say?"</p>
<p>"Of course not. I'm your godfather, I wouldn't betray your confidence."</p>
<p>The blonde's sharp features twisted for a moment. "You had no problem doing it after First Year."</p>
<p>"Did I? Or did I put into motion events that would allow you to realize you could be better than you were?" Draco didn't respond, Snape's words giving him pause. "We've gone off topic. There are few that would be sympathetic enough to consider the issues you raised last week, Draco."</p>
<p>"But if our goal is to protect our blood and our tradition, how is that served by killing the people we're out to protect?"</p>
<p>Snape summoned an elf for a cup of tea, waiting until it left the classroom before answering. "I will tell you what I think your father would want me to say, and then I will tell you what I think you should hear."</p>
<p>"I'm listening."</p>
<p>"The events that led to Abbott's death, and her loss in particular, have brought a great victory for those of us interested in saving Magical Britain. Her sacrifice led to one of our primary opponents being driven from the Wizengamot and Hogwarts. Muggleborns still look over their shoulders. Abbott's sacrifice allowed for a positive change." Draco thought back to Hannah's funeral. It didn't feel like a great victory.</p>
<p>"There, my duty to your father is complete. Now, Draco, what I want you to know as your godfather. There is no comfort in being victorious if there is no one left to celebrate it with. I think your mother is right - you will have a great future. But I think you'd be well-served to keep your humanity and not to disregard your opponents' humanity, either."</p>
<p>"I understand. Thanks, Professor."</p>
<p>He left the classroom and started walking back towards the Slytherin dormitories, to grab his bag and hurry to the Great Hall for a bite to eat. On his way to breakfast, he passed two First Years, pausing as their conversation reached his ears.</p>
<p>"Ugh, I hate Mondays. Defense is the worst."</p>
<p>"Why? Professor Savage is great. He's an auror so I bet we'll learn all kinds of cool spells."</p>
<p>"Yea, but you don't have to be partnered up with the crippled girl. It's a right bother, the practical is never any fun bec- <em>eep!</em>" The boy let out a very girly squeak as he was jerked around by his collar and slammed into the stone wall.</p>
<p>"Her name is Astoria, you gormless little git. Her family line stretches back two hundred years longer than your own, even more through her mother's side. That's right," Draco said, leaning in close to the smaller boy, one of his hands fisting the boy's shirt, the other squeezing his jaw to force him to look into Draco's angry grey eyes. "Did you think I wouldn't recognize your face, Dedworth? Now, I do hope that you'll learn to treat your social betters with the respect they deserve."</p>
<p>"Y-yes, I will." The small boy mumbled, Draco's hand still gripping his face.</p>
<p>"And in fact, I think you should start carrying her bag for her. It's the least you can do after forcing her to have to do classwork with a useless knob-head like you."</p>
<p>"Okay! I will!"</p>
<p>Draco looked over at the other First Year boy, who was watching the encounter with wide eyes. "I trust that the next time you two feel like teasing someone, you'll find a mudblood to bother and leave our own kind alone. Otherwise, the next time we meet I might actually get <em>angry</em> with you."</p>
<p>He released Dedworth, and the two young Slytherins took off running down the corridor. Draco straightened his robes and smoothed back his hair. Leaders had to make sure their followers weren't bothering the right sort of student, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. XXXI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXXI</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>October 17, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>Sam read Harry's letter with great interest. He was testing to begin the wizarding equivalent of a graduate degree? Conducting research with an apparently renowned expert in a field of magic? It was a remarkable difference from the pursuits and activities Harry wrote about in Hogwarts. He also mentioned, almost in passing, that he'd written to a Magical Congressman he'd met and received permission for the two of them to spend a week at the Magical Archives in Washington, D.C. Sam thought back to the things he was thinking of and doing when he was thirteen years old. Certainly not shouldering the workload Harry had.</p>
<p>Then there was the other side of his letters. The parts where Harry described the success at operationalizing Sam's suggestions, where he included magic and spells he learned of that he felt might aid them in, in- well, in murdering a lot of people at once in painful ways. He read through the last sentence again, where Harry laid out the violent possibilities of long range conjuration, then set the letter back down on his table.</p>
<p>He stood up and started a fresh pot of coffee. Not the best idea for more caffeine on a Sunday afternoon, but it provided him something to do while he worked through his thoughts. Memories of a dinner with Norm and Diane, of them warning him that Harry's background made him much more in need of approval from the people he cared about, sprang into his mind. Was Harry pushing himself like this because he wanted to make Sam happy, or was it what Harry actually wanted?</p>
<p>The truth was, Sam was beginning to work through his grief. The rage and the utter hatred he felt for Norm and Diane's murderers was as strong as ever, no doubt. But his fear and powerlessness diminished with the increased distance from London, from Great Britain, and that made the actual real-life repercussions of what he and Harry were going to do hard to ignore.</p>
<p>'<em>I'm basically crafting and molding Harry into a child soldier,'</em> he thought, not for the first time. A despicable thing, that he used to see documentary specials about on the BBC and condemn. '<em>What would Norm and Diane say if they were here?'</em></p>
<p>"Norm would call me an unfeeling bastard, and Diane would murder me with her bare hands," he said aloud, a rueful smile on his lips. They weren't here, though, they were dead. The way his friends had been killed was unforgivable. But if the only path to vengeance lies in forcing a damaged 13-year old to graduate from 'victim of unfortunate circumstance' to 'intentional mass murderer', perhaps revenge may not be the answer.</p>
<p>Feeling conflicted and not at all like he knew what he should do, Sam returned to his seat and jotted down his opinion about Harry's long-range attacks, and a few suggestions of his own. As he reached the bottom of his response, he included that he was impressed that Harry was excelling academically, ending the letter with the offer that the boy was free to send him letters to his friends for Sam to take to Owl Express. Maybe some contact with other people from back home would help Harry make the same progress that Sam himself had.</p>
<p>He'd have a talk with him over Christmas break, he decided. That was enough to clear his conscience for the moment.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>October 31, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>"I can't wait for the Feast to begin! They always save the best dessert for Halloween."</p>
<p>Neville smiled at Ron's exuberance. "Hey, I was thinking about inviting Luna to sit with us during the Feast. You don't mind, do you?"</p>
<p>"Lovegood? Why? We're supposed to sit with our own House during special events."</p>
<p>"Haven't you noticed how isolated she always is with the 'Claws? Plus, Hagrid held me back after our Care class last week and asked me to check on her; he says she hasn't come to visit him in over a month."</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"She loves magical creatures almost as much as Hagrid does. He's her favorite professor, it's strange that she would stop visiting him like that."</p>
<p>"But why does she have to sit with us? She says the oddest things."</p>
<p>"Ron, I promised Harry I'd look after her. Besides, do we really need a reason to make sure she's all right?"</p>
<p>It wasn't an argument worth the effort. "Sure, Nev, that's fine with me. You'll be doing the explainin' if McGonagall comes calling, though."</p>
<p>They entered the Great Hall and split up, with Ron scouting out a section of Gryffindor's table for an opening that the three of them could squeeze into, while Neville walked over to the Ravenclaw table.</p>
<p>"Luna?" She looked up when he called her name, a wide smile appearing on her face.</p>
<p>"Happy Halloween, Neville!"</p>
<p>"Same to you, Luna. Ron and I saved you a seat with the Gryffindors, would you like to come spend the Feast with us?"</p>
<p>Luna stroked her chin as though she were deep in thought. "Is there pudding at your table?"</p>
<p>"As long as you get to it before Ron does, sure." Luna laughed happily, and stood up from her seat.</p>
<p>"Uh, Luna, why are you wearing two left shoes?"</p>
<p>A new voice cut in, speaking <em>sotto voce</em>, but still clearly audible. "Check it out, Fat-bottom and Loony, a match made in heaven." It was Marietta Edgecombe, a Fourth Year Ravenclaw that was close with Cho Chang.</p>
<p>Luna's smile dimmed, but persisted nonetheless. She sat down across from Ron, who gave her a nod while anxiously tapping his leg, impatiently waiting for the meal to begin. The three of them watched the Hogwarts ghosts glide across the air above the assembled students, singing a traditional Halloween ballad. Once their performance was completed, food appeared on the table and the Feast was underway.</p>
<p>"Finally!" Ron immediately filled his plate, and dug in.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you came to sit with us, Luna. I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together this term."</p>
<p>"It's all right. Things are so different after last year. I didn't expect anything from you, Neville."</p>
<p>"Right, well we're your friends. You can expect us to care."</p>
<p>Ron swallowed a bite of turkey, and chimed in. "That's right!"</p>
<p>Luna was uncharacteristically quiet throughout the meal, listening to the boisterous Gryffindors enjoy the Feast. Dean was toasting Angelina, Alicia, and Katie for tying the widest margin of victory the Gryffindor quidditch team had ever achieved; Lavender and Parvati were showing off the orange and black streaks they'd colored their hair with; Colin Creevey was snapping photos of the Weasley Twins slipping a potion into Lee Jordan's drink. It was much different than meals with the Ravenclaws, who tended to bring books and parchment to dinner, or gather in twos and threes. She luxuriated in being a part of the crowd.</p>
<p>Neville and Ron were chatting about the gobstones game they'd left unfinished in the dorm when it happened.</p>
<p>"Has anyone seen the toffee apples?" Seamus asked, looking for his favorite Halloween treat.</p>
<p>Ron, pausing mid-sentence about the exact game rule he was reciting to Neville, glanced around and absentmindedly replied, "By the pudding, next to Loony."</p>
<p>Neville wanted to bury his head in his hands as the small Second Year stiffened, then pushed away her bowl of pudding. "Luna, wait-" he began, but the girl was already walking away.</p>
<p>"You absolute <em>arse!</em>" He hissed at Ron, who wasn't even cognizant of causing offense. Neville left the Great Hall and tried to think of which way Luna would have gone. '<em>Probably towards her dorms,'</em> he guessed, hustling along to the nearest staircase, hoping to beat her to Ravenclaw Tower.</p>
<p>In fact, Luna had left the Great Hall and slipped out the entrance of Hogwarts, walking along the path to the Forbidden Forest. She skipped momentarily, but after a few steps she slowed her pace back to a normal stride. '<em>No fun in skipping if you're forcing yourself to do it,'</em> she realized. Luna arrived at a familiar clearing, climbing up her customary elm tree to perch on a large branch.</p>
<p>The clearing that Harry had trained in so often last term still bore the scars from his magic. Luna catalogued every scorched tree trunk, splintered branches, and pits in the earth, remembering each night and spell that created them.</p>
<p>A half-starved black dog crept into the clearing. Luna clambered down from her branch, greeting the animal with a happy wave and a bright smile. "Hullo!" Up close, it looked like a Grim, albeit one that hadn't eaten in a very long time. "Hungry? I guess you can have the Halloween treats I'd saved for the Giant Squid."</p>
<p>The dog scarfed down the candy corn and the dry toast she had in her cloak. "You look like you could use a friend," she said, removing her wand and casting a warming charm over the animal before sitting down on the cold ground to scratch behind its ears. "Me too."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>November 5, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>Jean Batisseur leaned against a tree and observed the Third Year student seated before him. Harry had his eyes closed, feeling for his magic, seeking a closer familiarity with the ebb and flow of his power. The boy had changed so much from the one that had brashly conjured a stone pillar in these very woods, one year ago.</p>
<p>There was a viciousness that hadn't been present before, a loosely restrained savagery that manifested in his spellcasting. Batisseur had been a spectator in a two-on-one duel between Harry and Wally Jacobs and Manuel Jimenez earlier this week. Harry certainly didn't hold back, lashing out at the two with lethal fire, edged conjurations, and his unique brand of magical bludgeoning. Thankfully, the skill of the other two in their respective fields and their familiarity with Harry's style meant no one needed admission to the infirmary at the duel's end, sporting only minor injuries.</p>
<p>'<em>Howe is a fool, and so is Fontaine for approving this,'</em> he thought. It was plain to see that the boy was buckling under the pressure placed on him. With barely more than a month until he took his OWLs two years ahead of schedule, Harry was a bundle of nerves and manic energy.</p>
<p>"Okay, that's thirty minutes. How do you feel?"</p>
<p>"Good. Calmer, I guess."</p>
<p>"Focused?"</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Sure."</p>
<p>Batisseur nodded, then began to walk him through the proper theory behind the summoning charm. He then emptied a bag of cloudy blue marbles, with a single white one amidst the two dozen. "Maintain your focus, then, and summon the white ball and only the white ball."</p>
<p>Harry studied the single differing marble. Professor Batisseur frequently had him try to use his magic for fine, detailed casting following his focusing exercises. After tucking his hands inside his sleeves (it was November, and Ilvermorny <em>was</em> on a mountaintop, after all), he slowly released the breath he'd been holding. The marble zoomed into the air like it was fired out of a cannon, flying straight towards the Third Year.</p>
<p>Quickly snatching it out of the air before it struck him, Harry rolled it around in his hands before tossing it back into the pile of other marbles at a gesture from Batisseur. "Try it again, please."</p>
<p>Giving a token effort to smother his grin, Harry inhaled through his nose, gently releasing the breath before extending his hand. This time, a barrage of marbles and chunks of dirt and wet leaves pelted him.</p>
<p>"Dammit!"</p>
<p>"You're too volatile, Harry. If your focus is so fleeting now, in the most controlled of circumstances, how well will you be able to perform when the stakes are high?"</p>
<p>"You're right, Professor. I'll try harder this time."</p>
<p>"Actually, I think we should call it a night. I don't think that the chill will benefit your focus, and we've already been outside nearly an hour. Why don't you meet me in my office and I'll have some hot chocolate brought up for us. We can discuss your OWL preparations."</p>
<p>"Okay!" Harry turned back towards the castle.</p>
<p>Batisseur waited until he was out of sight before looking around. "Well?"</p>
<p>Professor Kelly Grayson cancelled her disillusionment charm and stepped forward from the tree she'd rested against. "I think you have got to teach him how to extend his senses outward. Nearly an hour and he never picked up on a third wizard less than ten feet away?"</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Putting aside the fact I didn't ask you to observe his awareness skills, I doubt that when you were thirteen you were even fractionally as capable as Harry is."</p>
<p>"True enough, but I'm not Harry Potter." She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss, then linked her arm with his to walk back to the castle. "Now do you want to know what I learned, or not?"</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"When he's at rest, his emotions are fairly normal - for him at least - but as soon as he touches his magic it's like he opens up a train-load of negative energy. I only used passive legilimency, just enough to gather a sense of what he was feeling. The kid's a disaster waiting to happen, Jean."</p>
<p>"Wait, even while he was settled and meditative?" The boy had looked calm and not at all restive.</p>
<p>"Yes. I don't think I want to know what he was thinking about."</p>
<p>"Okay. Anything else notable? Did you read his aura?"</p>
<p>"I feel like I could spend the rest of the year reading his aura while having him do magic in different circumstances. I can't tell you anything about what the spells say because I wouldn't know what to compare it to. There's never been anyone his age with destabilized magic that has the power and command over their abilities like he shows. Makes me think maybe I need to start pushing him a little harder in his Medicine class."</p>
<p>"Kelly… the last thing that Harry needs is more expectations put on him."</p>
<p>They stepped inside the castle doors, exchanging one more parting embrace. "Go ahead, he's waiting for you. I'll see you later tonight."</p>
<p>She walked away towards the Faculty Quarters, while Batisseur made haste to his own office, firing a messenger Patronus to the Pukwudgies asking for two cups of hot chocolate to be sent up.</p>
<p>"Sorry to keep you waiting, Harry."</p>
<p>"No worries." They stepped into the Runes Professor's office, barely sitting down before the fireplace flared and a grey skinned arm passed through a tray of two steaming mugs of cocoa.</p>
<p>While Harry sipped his drink, Batisseur asked his plans for Yule Break.</p>
<p>"I'll be sitting my OWLs right before, and into the first week of the holiday break. Then Congressman Butler offered me access to the Magical Archives for-"</p>
<p>"Irving Butler? Why are you associating with that monster?"</p>
<p>"Err, are we talking about the same person? He was General Butler, now he's a Congressman?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Be careful around him, Harry. That man has done horrible things."</p>
<p>Batisseur didn't elaborate, and Harry felt too uncomfortable to ask him to continue. Instead, they both drank their chocolate in silence for several moments.</p>
<p>"And your OWLs? You're ready?"</p>
<p>"As confident as I can be, I suppose. I'm only studying for the requirements - Potions, Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration. Why can't we pick and choose which OWLs we take, like how NEWTs are set up?"</p>
<p>"Well, every core subject is included because the tests are intended to act as an assurance that a wizard or witch is competent enough to enter the wider world if they so choose. It's why a student that passes their OWLs can leave school if they desire and seek employment or an apprenticeship."</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. "And Astronomy is a determinant of that?"</p>
<p>Batisseur's expression didn't change. "Yes. If you'd studied more on that subject, you'd know that lunar and celestial configurations matter a great deal in the cultivation of certain magical plants, and the brewing of many potions."</p>
<p>"Oh." Harry at least had the grace to look abashed. "I've only been studying for Potions and the wanded subjects."</p>
<p>"On the advice of Professor Howe, no doubt."</p>
<p>"Yes. As long as I pass those four, I'm eligible to sit my NEWT in Transfiguration."</p>
<p>"And if you should pass your NEWT, what then?"</p>
<p>Harry's brow creased in confusion. "Well, I would begin my Mastery studies, of course."</p>
<p>"At thirteen."</p>
<p>"I'd be fourteen by then, but yes." He'd finished his hot chocolate, setting the empty mug on the edge of the professor's desk.</p>
<p>"I've spoken to both Professor Howe and the Headmaster about this, but I believe you should reconsider. You're still so young, and so lacking in knowledge about magic."</p>
<p>"That's not what Professor Howe says." Harry was trying hard to not be defensive. "The Mastery students say I'm way ahead of my age group, too."</p>
<p>"In transfiguration, you are. Absolutely. But in no other area. A Mastery is generally five to seven years of in-depth study of a single branch of magic, Harry. Do you really want to be 18 years old and unable to cast a household cleaning charm, or brew even a basic potion?" Batisseur kept his tone gentle, attempting to make his point without upsetting the boy seated across from him.</p>
<p>"Then what's the alternative, huh?" The professor had obviously failed in that attempt. "I can't take normal classes here, because I didn't get any House offers. This Mastery is the only path I have in the MACUSA. I didn't ask to not be able to use a wand, or brew potions, or fly on a broom, or have my fam-" Harry bit off the end of his sentence, crossing his arms and sitting back in his seat.</p>
<p>"You could go to Beauxbatons. They have no system of placing students in houses; instead, each year takes classes together and their dormitories are separated only by gender. There are also smaller schools, here in the MACUSA or in South America, that offer education up to OWLs. You could try any one of those." Batisseur paused, then decided to barrel forward. "You're intelligent and gifted, Harry. You deserve better than to finish your schooling with no friends, years behind in general education, and only the knowledge of how to kill and maim."</p>
<p>Harry's green eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed. "Is that all for tonight, Professor?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Luna, wait!"</p>
<p>"Hello, Neville."</p>
<p>"This is where you've been spending all your time? The Forbidden Forest is dangerous, you know." He had caught up to her, the light of his <em>lumos</em> washing over the two. "Where is your cloak, Luna? It's freezing out here!"</p>
<p>"The nargles took it. And Harry and I came out here all the time last year."</p>
<p>Neville snorted and shot a wry grin at the Ravenclaw. "Okay, but Harry can be scarier than anything in this Forest, so that's different." He slid his thick woolen cloak off his shoulders and wrapped it around the girl. "There, does that feel better?"</p>
<p>Luna shifted the basket she held from one arm to the other. "Is there something you needed?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to apologize for Ron. He's going to say sorry, himself, but we haven't seen you around since Halloween."</p>
<p>"You said you were my friends, but you didn't act like it."</p>
<p>"Ron's just, well he's just a git sometimes. And after he apologizes, he doesn't have to come around anymore. We can spend time together, just like in the study group last year." Neville winced involuntarily, thinking how - with Hannah dead, Hermione at Beauxbatons, Susan at St. Mungo's, and Harry vanished - he was the last remaining member of their group.</p>
<p>Luna's face, red from the Scottish chill, didn't change from her placid expression. "Maybe. I have to go, a friend is waiting for me."</p>
<p>She turned to leave, but Neville reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her in place. "A friend? In the Forest? You know curfew is in an hour, don't you?."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, and yes. Let go of me, Neville."</p>
<p>"Maybe I should come with you, just to make sure everything's all righ-"</p>
<p>Luna jerked her arm out of Neville's grasp. "Stop it! I'm not a-, I'm not stupid, or crazy! I don't need someone to make decisions for me, or tell me what's best for me. I'm not handicapped, I'm not mental, and I'm <em>not Loony</em>!" Tears were falling down her cheeks, her silvery eyes sparkling in the light of Neville's charm.</p>
<p>"Luna, I never said you were, I jus-"</p>
<p>"You just want to look after me. That's not <em>all</em> a friend does. Harry listened to me, he respected me, he let me help him. You think of me the same as everyone else does - a crazy girl from a crazy family. The only difference is, you just feel sorry for me. And that's worse."</p>
<p>"I was just trying to make sure you're okay. Harry's <em>gone</em>, Luna! He's not here! I-, look, maybe we don't agree on a lot of things, but that doesn't mean I can't still be there for you. Maybe I'm not perfect, but I'm standing here, right now. Doesn't that count for something?"</p>
<p>She shrugged off his cloak and threw it at him, storming away deeper into the Forest. Stepping into her and Harry's clearing, she set the basket down and wept. A dark shadow crept forward from under the elm tree she normally climbed, letting out a whine and using its cold, wet nose to push at her hands.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be upset. Here, I brought you some meat from the kitchens." She opened the picnic basket, and an array of food under a warming charm immediately steamed in the cold night air. The dog began to gorge itself, gobbling large quantities of the food.</p>
<p>"Easy now, you'll get sick." Luna stroked the fur behind the dog's ears. "I'll make sure to bring more from here on. I eat dinner in the kitchens now, so the elves always offer me more food than I can finish."</p>
<p>The dog licked at her face, its warm tongue cleaning off her tears. "Ew, your breath smells like roast beef!" She giggled in delight, pushing the large animal away. "I was thinking of a name for you. What about Marigold?"</p>
<p>The dog whined piteously and put its paws over its ears.</p>
<p>"I knew you'd love it as much as I do!" Luna hugged the large animal.</p>
<hr/>
<p>For lunch the next day, Harry ate in the mess hall for Mastery students, seeking out a particular person.</p>
<p>"Harry! Decided to dodge the kiddies and eat at the grown-up table, did ya?"</p>
<p>"Hi Wally. Have you seen Sasha around?"</p>
<p>Wally wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Have I ever." When Harry gave him a good-natured shove, he laughed and pointed further down the table. "I think she's eating with Russell. Stop by when you're done with her and I'll quiz you on your Charms, 'kay?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded, and made his way over to the student specializing in History of Magic, squeezing in beside her and making up his plate. "Hey, Sasha, got a minute? I wanted to pick your brain about something."</p>
<p>"Sure, Harry, go ahead." She turned towards him and gave him her full attention.</p>
<p>A little bashful to have someone so attractive stare at him, Harry fumbled for the right words. "I er, I've been exchanging letters with Congressman Butler, and I was wondering if you could tell me more about how he became so respected. Manny mentioned it had to do with something in the 1960s?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you must mean the breach at Alcatraz Island."</p>
<p>"Right, so what's the story on that?"</p>
<p>"Well, the Nomaj were more agitated than usual during that period. They were frequently burning down their own cities, attacking each other in the streets, and apparently even their aurors couldn't control the unrest. Tribals took over a Nomaj prison on Alcatraz Island, along the Pacific coastline."</p>
<p>"Were the Tribals magic users?"</p>
<p>"Not at first. But as the occupation went on, Sioux shamans began to arrive. You have to understand, the Tribals distrust the Nomaj even more than we do, and with good reason."</p>
<p>Harry's limited education in muggle primary school had touched on reasons behind that. "Okay."</p>
<p>"Well, the Nomaj were getting more and more aggressive about taking back Alcatraz, and the Magical Congress began to worry that, if push came to shove, the shamans would breach the Statute in order to defend their people. So General Butler and the 2nd Guards deployed to negotiate the Tribal shamans off the island."</p>
<p>"I'm guessing that it didn't go the way they planned?"</p>
<p>"One of the nonmagical Tribals fired off some weapon and killed one of the aurors that came to the island to speak with the shamans. From there, it evolved into a magical battle. The island was heavily fortified, given its purpose, and because of the Nomaj government's besiegement, there wasn't room for a separate, magical siege. The 2nd Guards had to infiltrate the prison, bring down the wards, and launch an immediate assault, all within a single day."</p>
<p>Harry listened attentively, and waited for her to continue. "General Butler was in the first wave that attacked after the wards dropped. It was a fierce battle, and much of it took place in close proximity to Nomaj authorities. That there wasn't a major breach just speaks to the skill and strategy that the aurors used. Even so, over a quarter of the 2nd Guards died taking the island. It was the largest magical battle fought on MACUSA soil in the 20th century."</p>
<p>"I see. Thanks, Sasha."</p>
<p>"Any time. Manny mentioned to me you might come asking me about things, given your interest in the Great Burning."</p>
<p>"Ah, right. I hadn't realized that there were still attacks on witches and wizards in the 1800s."</p>
<p>Sasha leaned in close, her expression one of great intensity. "There are still attacks on witches and wizards in the <em>1990</em>s, Harry. We keep trying to tell you, Nomaj are a grave threat."</p>
<p>"In Salem, the records say that witch trials were outlawed in Europe and the United States by the early 1700s, though."</p>
<p>Several students eavesdropping on their conversation scoffed and made noises of derision. "They claim that," Sasha said, "But the attacks still happen with a frightening regularity. The <em>Ghost</em> has a reporter whose sole job is to track when Nomaj murder a wizard or witch - and it's usually witches - and you wouldn't believe how often it happens*. Earlier this year, a Russian witch was stoned to death, and nearly a hundred magicals have been killed in East Africa this last decade."</p>
<p>"But… we're so much more powerful than they are."</p>
<p>"<em>You</em> are, definitely. But a lot of wizards struggle with offensive and defensive magic; let's face it, there's not much daily use for it. I know you have a hard time believing it, it's written all over your face. But there's more that separate Nomaj and wizards than just our ability to use magic. They're dangerous, Harry. It's like treating a Wampus as a housecat. Watch out."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>December 9, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>"Blimey, Nev, I'm freezing my stones off out here. Why couldn't we wait for her inside?"</p>
<p>"You know how hard it can be to find her in the castle. She comes out here most nights, just man up and quit complaining."</p>
<p>"Can you cast another warming charm on Scabbers, at least?"</p>
<p>"Why are you carrying your rat around?" Neville asked, but pulled out his wand and complied with Ron's request. They'd been waiting at the edge of the Forbidden Forest for close to thirty minutes. "Now shut it. You've put this off long enough, and you better be nice about it, understand?"</p>
<p>"Yea, yea. And Scabbers hasn't been looking well lately, I thought the fresh air migh- Oh, is that her?"</p>
<p>"I think so. Luna?"</p>
<p>"Hello Neville, Ronald."</p>
<p>"Listen, Luna, I'm real sorry for what I said on Halloween. Sometimes I can be a real berk, and you've never done anything to me to deserve that. I hope we can move past this and be friends."</p>
<p>"It's fine."</p>
<p>"Say, whaddya have in that basket? Something smells great!" Ron, predictably, noticed Luna's package.</p>
<p>"It's for my friend. Oh, there he is now! Hullo Marigold, these are some of my school friends!"</p>
<p>"He? Marigold?"</p>
<p>An enormous black dog came bounding from the woods, knocking Ron to the ground and tearing at his cloak with sharp teeth.</p>
<p>"Ron!"</p>
<p>"He's got Scabbers! Stop him, Nev!"</p>
<p>"Marigold! Bad dog!"</p>
<p>The black dog barely made it a half dozen paces before the rat, growing and changing shape, fell out of its mouth, leaving a paunchy man in its place. Moments later, "Marigold" transformed as well, assuming the features of a man familiar to anyone that had read the <em>Prophet</em> in the last several months.</p>
<p>"Stubby Boardman?"</p>
<p>Neville grabbed Luna and pushed her towards some nearby brush. "Run and hide, Luna! That's Sirius Black. He betrayed Harry's parents."</p>
<p>Not removing his eyes from the short, hairy man, Sirius snarled out, "I betrayed no one! This coward was the one that sold out James and Lily. Hello, Peter."</p>
<p>"Sirius! Uh, I can explain-" he turned towards the students. "Ron, you have to help me, I've been hiding from him for years-"</p>
<p>Sirius advanced towards him, carrying a knife, only for Peter to whip out a white wand. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"</p>
<p>"What are you going to do, Wormtail? You never had the stones to cast a Killing Curse. Too much of a coward to even muster any hatred." Sirius had slowed, but continued his march forward. "And you should know that anything short of an <em>Avada</em> won't kill me fast enough to save your wretched skin. It's over."</p>
<p>Peter, or Wormtail, or<em> whoever </em>shifted the orientation of the yew wand he held, and with a whisper of "<em>Percutio</em>" shot a Piercing Curse directly towards Luna.</p>
<p>Two shouts of "No!" rang out, and before he could think twice about it Neville stepped in front of the spell.</p>
<p>The impact was strong, but nothing like the force that Quirrell's bludgeoner had hit him with in First Year. He looked over at Ron, almost in disbelief that this strange man had miscast his spell, when he felt a dribble of liquid slip down his chin.</p>
<p>"Wh-" As Neville opened his mouth, the flow increased and he slid to the ground, blood pouring out of the hole in his abdomen.</p>
<p>Luna and Ron both screamed, witnessing his fall, and Sirius turned around. The moment his eyes left Peter, the short man transformed back to a rat and scurried away.</p>
<p>"Dammit!" Sirius transformed as well, but before he could give chase, the small blonde Ravenclaw stood in his path.</p>
<p>"Help us, please. Ron can't carry Neville back to the castle by himself, and he can't die saving me!"</p>
<p>Sirius looked back at the young boy, seeing so much of Alice Longbottom in his face. He transformed back into a man, walked over to where the redhead was trying to drag Neville and scooped the boy up mid-stride, walking quickly back to the castle, and his own death.</p>
<p>'<em>I'm sorry, James.'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Amelia Bones, more furious than she'd been in years, stepped out of the floo to absolute pandemonium. She'd been at St. Mungo's in Susan's room when Scrimgeour's emergency Patronus reached her. It didn't take much in the way of deduction for her niece to guess that she'd be leaving for a dangerous situation.</p>
<p>"Director." Her Head Auror was waiting in the Hospital WIng, Shacklebolt and Dawlish standing guard over a restrained Black, and Augusta's grandson being treated by Madam Pomfrey. "Quite a mess we've got on our hands."</p>
<p>"It'd damn well better be for you to send me a message like that when I'm visiting my niece."</p>
<p>"Ah," Rufus winced, but continued his report. "Well, we've interrogated Black and two of the kids that were with him. He claims Pettigrew is alive and is responsible for the Potter's betrayal. Weasley and Lovegood confirm there was a second man, who transformed back and forth into Weasley's pet rat."</p>
<p>"A rat animagus was the real traitor? This sounds like a drama right off the Wireless, Scimgeour."</p>
<p>"Tell me about it. Black's an animagus too, by the way. A dog of some kind. Problem is, the other man got away - leaving us with one man driven mad by Azkaban, the daughter of a lunatic who looks to be following in his footsteps, and the youngest son of an impoverished line. It's not exactly an airtight confirmation of events."</p>
<p>"Longbottom's going to make it?"</p>
<p>"He will. Took a Piercing Curse in the chest, but Black brought him in for treatment."</p>
<p>"Wait, Black turned himself in?"</p>
<p>"Yes, the two men were having a standoff, the other man shot a curse at the girl, Longbottom stepped in front of it."</p>
<p>"Merlin's beard."</p>
<p>"Like I said, quite a mess."</p>
<p>"For now, take him to the DMLE. Have Shacklebolt pull a double shift and sit outside that cell. No one but me has access, understood?"</p>
<p>"Got it."</p>
<p>"Before you go, tell Dawlish to stay here and take Longbottom's statement once he comes around. Compare it to the other two, and send them all to me. I'll go and brief Fudge."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, Lucius Malfoy apparated to his front gate following a flurry of announcing charms. "How surprising, that you would show up here of all places."</p>
<p>"Lucius, you've got to help me. Sirius Black found me and chased me from Hogwarts!" Peter said.</p>
<p>"Yes, the Minister and I heard quite a tale about your miraculous resurrection last night. Why are you <em>here,</em> though?"</p>
<p>"I need your help. If you can get me out of the country safely, I can return with the Dark Lord-"</p>
<p>Lucius' attention fully zeroed in on Pettigrew. "What do you know of the Dark Lord's whereabouts?"</p>
<p>He nervously licked his lips. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors of a dark forest in Albania. I believe our master is there, waiting for one of us to return to him."</p>
<p>"I may be able to help you after all."</p>
<p>Pettigrew fell to his knees in relief. "Oh, thank you Lucius! You don't know how hard it's been, all these ye-" Peter collapsed face-first onto the ground as the silent <em>stupefy</em> hit him. Lucius levitated Pettigrew with a swish and flick, and walked inside his ward line.</p>
<p>After he'd traveled roughly a quarter mile into his expansive grounds, Lucius searched Pettigrew's pockets, removing the familiar yew wand. He then cast a sticking charm, propping Pettigrew against a tree, followed by a Reductor curse that blew out his chest cavity. Making sure to release the sticking charm, Lucius apparated back to his manor, had a wonderful lunch with Narcissa, then made a firecall to the DMLE.</p>
<p>It was just too easy when the solutions to his problems literally knocked on his door like this.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>December 16, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>Magical Britain had once more been turned entirely on its head. From Sirius Black's capture at Hogwarts, spurring calls from the <em>Prophet</em> for an immediate Dementor's Kiss for the escaped convict; followed by the shocking discovery of Peter Pettigrew being killed while attempting to take Narcissa Malfoy hostage, public attitudes were flying back and forth like a bludger at a quidditch match.</p>
<p>The Minister gave a public address before a full session of the Wizengamot, officially apologizing for the miscarriage of justice that resulted in Sirius Black not receiving a trial for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. He was officially pardoned, and received a small lump sum, matched by a donation from Lucius Malfoy for 'bringing to light the injustices seen at the end of that troubled period.'</p>
<p>By the time Hogwarts students boarded the Express to head home for Yule Break, measures were already being proposed in the Wizengamot to move all convicted Death Eaters out of the High Security Wing at Azkaban, until all of their cases could be reopened to look for other potential breakdowns in the trials following the end of the Civil War.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>December 21, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry stepped out of the examination room and stretched for almost a full minute. Pass or fail, it was over. His practicals had been a mixture of 'walk in the park' (Transfiguration) and 'abject embarrassment' (Potions); the theory had been difficult, but not overwhelming.</p>
<p>Manny and Wally were waiting outside of the testing room, knowing that today was his final OWL. "You guys didn't have to come after every test, not that I don't appreciate it."</p>
<p>Wally slapped him on the back. "Hey, we'll be telling our grandkids about how with our help, The-Boy-Who-Lived passed his OWLs two years early."</p>
<p>"That, and we know you're meeting with the Congressman later today. If he happens to mention needing a talented wizard, be sure to mention my name."</p>
<p>"We brought your trunk. When's your portkey set to activate?" Wally hefted the wheeled trunk, offering the handle to Harry.</p>
<p>"Thanks guys, really. It won't be too much longer. Want to walk me to the gates?"</p>
<p>"I can't, Professor Howe is expecting me; we need to plan out our next experiment for when you come back."</p>
<p>"I can't either, kiddo. I asked Sasha to dinner and dancing in Lyman Hall-" he paused, allowing both Harry and Manny to let out exclamations of surprise, "-so I'll need to shower and look as dapper as I can."</p>
<p>Manny laughed. "Better hurry, or that love potion you surely must have slipped her'll wear off."</p>
<p>"Yea, yea you're both hilarious. Congrats again. Happy Yule Harry, you too, Jimenez."</p>
<p>The two older boys walked away, and Harry walked to the gates of Ilvermorny alone. Most of the other students that were leaving today had already portkeyed out, but the gates remained open for any stragglers. Harry stepped outside of the gates, held onto his necklace, and really hoped that Sam was standing still and on a flat surface. He activated the portkey and vanished.</p>
<hr/>
<p>On the Hogwarts Express, Luna lowered her <em>Quibbler</em> to peer at the shadow outside her compartment door. A few seconds passed, and then the door opened to reveal Neville.</p>
<p>"Mind if I share your compartment?"</p>
<p>Luna nodded, quietly watching as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "I know I said it before, but thank you for stepping in front of that curse."</p>
<p>"Don't mention it; it's the kind of thing that friends do for each other."</p>
<p>The two of them shared a genuine smile, and they spent the rest of the ride working together on the rune puzzle in the <em>Quibbler</em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam and Harry walked into the National Archives, immediately spotting Congressman Butler and another man waiting for them.</p>
<p>Harry put on his 'Lockhart-smile', extending his hand to Butler. "Thank you so much for allowing us to visit such an impressive institution, Congressman. Allow me to introduce my uncle, Sam Chambers."</p>
<p>"Hello, sir." It's fair to say Sam was a bit less at ease.</p>
<p>"Harry! No thanks are necessary, this is twice now you've gotten me out of New York City, which in my book means that I'm the one that owes you. Gentleman, this is the MACUSA's Chief Archivist, Franklin MacDonald." The man was tall and overweight, with numerous ink stains on his robes. "He's been told to allow you full access to the Archives, outside of classified government data, of course."</p>
<p>"That's very generous of you, Congressman. My Uncle, in particular, has talked of little else this last month."</p>
<p>"Well, I'll let you get to it. Harry, if you don't mind, I'd like to meet for a chat before you leave D.C. You're planning to leave in four days, is that correct?" At Harry's affirmative, Butler continued, "Excellent. I'll pick you up from here Saturday morning, then. Your uncle can have a few more hours of research before you head home."</p>
<p>"I'm looking forward to it already, Congressman."</p>
<p>The Chief Archivist looked distinctly unhappy to be leading a tour. "Well, as the Congressman said, I am Franklin McDonald. You can refer to me as 'Chief Archivist'. Is there a particular area of research you'd like to begin in?"</p>
<p>"Transfiguration." Sam and Harry replied in sync.</p>
<p>"Allow me to rephrase. The Magical Archives contains precisely seven hundred thousand, five hundred and thirty-two texts. That's not counting government documents, reports, maps, charts, and reams of arithmantic calculations, which easily number double the amount of books. To tell me "Transfiguration" would be akin to if we went to a zoo and you said you wished to see 'animals'."</p>
<p>"I, uh, didn't realize."</p>
<p>McDonald sighed. "It's all right. I was pulled away from a fascinating transcription, excuse my manners. You're interested in transfiguration; well, we have sections on inanimate to inanimate, inanimate to animate, animated to inanimate, animated to animated, conjuration, conjuration to transfiguration, human transfiguration, and the Three Laws. There's more, of course, but that should provide an illustration of the sort of indexing we use."</p>
<p>"I'd like to see your materials on conjuration to transfiguration, Chief Archivist."</p>
<p>"Very well, follow me." Harry sat down with a stack of books taller than he was, and the Archivist waited patiently for Sam to relay his interest.</p>
<p>"I was wondering, Chief Archivist, is there any ancient, or secret magic? Something you discovered that other wizards might not have access to?"</p>
<p>McDonald raised his eyebrows, but held back his smirk. "What exactly would the benefit be to hide such knowledge?"</p>
<p>"Well if you have a spell or ability that no one else knows about-"</p>
<p>"Let me stop you right there. There are certain fields of magic that are kept under lock and key, not because they are a secret weapon, but because they pose inherent dangers to the Statute of Secrecy. But magical knowledge is proprietary. Hoarding it in secret is not a very profitable strategy; far better to sell it or license its use and earn patent royalties, which the ICW strictly enforces. I daresay there is little that you would learn in these Archives that is not known in your homeland."</p>
<p>"Oh." The disappointment he felt was palpable. "But what if there was a recent discovery? Like a chamber in an Egyptian tomb or something similar?"</p>
<p>"Magical archaeological sites pop up now and again, and are usually stumbled upon by Nomaj initially. When one is found in North America, we have a special operations auror squad that sanitizes the dig site of any magical artifacts, replacing them with transfigured replicas. The Nomaj get their trinkets to display, and we get the artifacts."</p>
<p>"And those are shared, too?"</p>
<p>"Something has to pay the bills, Mr. Chambers."</p>
<p>"Right. Well, I guess I'll start with offensive curses."</p>
<p>"We have several areas that meet that specification…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Over the next several days, Sam dived into his research with an intensity he hadn't felt since the first days of graduate school. Harry quickly wore out, given he'd just finished his OWLs after a semester of intense study, but Sam stayed at the Archives from open until close, leaving Harry to explore Washington, D.C. alone.</p>
<p>It was Christmas day, their last in D.C., when Harry met with Congressman Butler at the entrance to the Archives once more. Sam, knowing he only had a few hours, was trying to iron out a few ideas he had with his remaining time.</p>
<p>"Come along, there's a place for wizards nearby." The two walked a half-dozen blocks, arriving at a nondescript door to what several signs pointed to as a bail-bonds business. "Welcome to the Broken Wand, Harry."</p>
<p>Butler opened the door and led him into an exquisitely decorated bar. Cherry wood tabletops, jackalope leather seats, a copper-plated bar, and finely cut crystal glassware were all on display. "Normally, you'd need an auror badge to enter this place. It's something of a private club. Thankfully for us, however, it doesn't open until 5 p.m., and I know the bartender."</p>
<p>Harry sat down at a barstool, Butler taking the seat next to his and motioning for the bartender to approach. "Cliff, a bottle of High West and a glass, along with whatever Harry would like, if you would."</p>
<p>"What'll ya have, sir?"</p>
<p>Harry looked around the bar. "Another tumbler, please." Butler laughed uproariously.</p>
<p>The bartender pulled a tall, narrow bottle of whiskey off the shelf, and set it on the bar, along with two angular tumblers and a carafe of ice. "Is there anything else, gentlemen?"</p>
<p>Butler placed a small stack of Galleons on the bar and opened the bottle. "That'll be all, thank you." He poured them each two fingers' worth, watching as Harry dropped several pieces of ice into his glass. While they prepared their drinks, the bartender layered silencing and perimeter wards along with anti-eavesdropping charms before departing into the rear of the establishment.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't have anticipated you were much of a drinker, Harry."</p>
<p>The teenager made a face, remembering the last time he'd sat in a bar. "'Somebody goes through what you have, they need a drink'. Or at least, that's how it was told to me."</p>
<p>"Wise words, and ones I'll drink to." They clinked glasses and sipped their whiskey.</p>
<p>"So what's this about, Congressman?"</p>
<p>"Your 'uncle' has been looking up some particularly nasty things at the Archives."</p>
<p>"I suppose it was too much to expect that 'unfettered' access would also translate to 'unobserved' as well."</p>
<p>"You remind me a lot of myself, Harry. What worries me, though, is that I am saying that to a thirteen year old boy."</p>
<p>"Not to be disrespectful, but if this is the part where you tell me about the power of compassion again-"</p>
<p>"Is it really so unbearable to listen to?"</p>
<p>Harry played with the glass in his hands, tipping the amber liquid to and fro, clinking the ice cubes against the sides of the glass. "Honestly? Yes."</p>
<p>"I'm not certain how much you've studied the MACUSA's modern history; I suppose we'll have an answer to that once you get your OWL results. Do you know about how I came to be so famous?"</p>
<p>"It was the occupation of Alcatraz, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>Butler raised an eyebrow. "Either Ilvermorny's Third Year curriculum has vastly improved, or you've been checking up on me. That's right. I asked you here so I could tell you about what happened, but apparently you're ahead of the game. Why don't you tell me what you know, instead, and I'll fill in the blanks."</p>
<p>So it was that Harry Potter found himself drinking whiskey at a D.C. bar with a Magical Congressman at lunch time, relaying the information that Sasha had given him.</p>
<p>"An almost textbook recitation. Well done." Butler poured himself a double and leaned forward, almost hunched over his glass. "First off, I should tell you that the auror that was killed, the one sent with the negotiating party, was my son. He was only 19 years old, fulfilling his service year just out of Ilvermorny." He paused to take a drink. "The 2nd Guards Battalion are elites, shock troops if you will. I'd pulled some strings so that he could serve with his old man. A veteran would have known to cast the Imperturbable Charm on their robes whenever entering Nomaj spaces. If I hadn't used my influence and my position, he'd have spent his service year obliviating Nomaj with the 7th Auror's Brigade."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, sir."</p>
<p>Butler continued as though Harry hadn't spoken. "Of course, none of that occurred to me until months later. No, on that island, all I knew was that my boy was dead, and that it was the Tribals that did it. I've never felt such rage. The history books left that part out. Negotiation was still on the table. I pretended I was still interested in a peaceful resolution. That's how my team got on the island to destroy their wardstone. What followed was indeed a battle, but a one-sided one. We killed every Sioux magical in the MACUSA that day. The Tribals had herded their Nomaj into one cell block, and their shamans made their stand in the prison cafeteria. Have you ever seen Tribal magic, Harry?"</p>
<p>"No sir." He said, quietly.</p>
<p>"It's impressive in its own way, but it is slow, cumbersome, and poorly suited for close quarters combat. Certainly no match for silent blasting charms and explosion hexes. Men, women, children. Every one of them struck Magical Congress felt that it might reflect poorly on our aurors if it was known how one-sided the battle was, and so our casualty numbers were inflated. Besides my son, only three of my men died."</p>
<p>Harry, having hit his limit at 'one', pushed his glass away. "Why are you telling me this?"</p>
<p>"That look on your face, when you were waiting for your offers at Ilvermorny… It reminded me so much of the face that stared back at me in the mirror hours before I gave the order to offer no quarter. Whatever you're planning, Harry, you're going to lose as much of yourself as you take away from them. Take it from someone who knows."</p>
<p>"So, what, turn the other cheek? That's no comfort to the dead."</p>
<p>"Isn't it, though? How many more Harry Potters are you planning to create? I'll spend the rest of my life wondering if today is the day that some Tribal decides to avenge the Sioux. Vengeance is self-perpetuating, Harry. There's no such thing as 'simple' revenge."</p>
<p>Harry was pensive, jaw clenched. "What about justice, then? Don't the dead deserve that?"</p>
<p>Butler poured himself another drink. "Ask yourself if that's what you're really after. If the people that killed your family turned themselves into the aurors tomorrow, would you be satisfied? Content to allow the wheels of your judicial system decide their fates?" Harry didn't respond. "I didn't think so."</p>
<p>The Congressman stood, taking Harry's empty glass and walking behind the bar to place it in the sink. "Get a bit of alcohol into old men and they start thinking they've got wisdom to share. You should get back to the Archives and collect your companion. Here," lifting up a cocktail napkin, he spoke the incantation for a portkey and handed it to Harry. "That will take you to Lyman Hall in ninety minutes."</p>
<p>"Sir, I appreciate what you told me. And I'm sorry for your loss." A nod was the only reply that Harry received. He made his way to the exit and hurried back to the Archives.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Drinking with politicians. If this is your teenage rebellion, I have to say, you're doing it in style."</p>
<p>"Give it a rest, will you? So where's your place?"</p>
<p>"In Somerville, only about six stops on the T. Reminds you of London a bit, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>"I suppose so." Harry was quiet, reliving the many times he'd ridden the train with Norm and Diane. He'd been able to think of little else since he left the Broken Wand. They rode the subway north, across the river, and after getting out at their stop it was only a short walk to Sam's apartment.</p>
<p>"Er, it's not much, sorry. And I didn't do any decorating this year. And, uh, I don't have any gifts. Shite. I'm sorry, Harry."</p>
<p>"It's okay, really."</p>
<p>"I know a Chinese takeout place that delivers. Let me order us some dinner, then we can have a talk." Harry set his school trunk down near the kitchenette, and started to stack some of the books that covered every inch of the table while Sam placed the order. They chatted idly about Ilvermorny, and Sam's workplace while they waited for the food to arrive, and then ate a quiet Christmas dinner.</p>
<p>"You're sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch?"</p>
<p>"It's fine, Sam, quit worrying." Whether it was the whiskey, the portkey travel, or Butler's words, Harry felt physically and emotionally exhausted.</p>
<p>"Hey, before you fall asleep, there's some things I wanted to talk about."</p>
<p>"What's up?"</p>
<p>"You like Ilvermorny, right?"</p>
<p>"Sure, it's fine."</p>
<p>"But, what I'm saying is that you're doing well there. How many 13-year old Mastery students have there been, after all?"</p>
<p>"I still have to pass my NEWT, Sam."</p>
<p>"Right, right. It just got me thinking, what if, uh, what if we didn't go back?"</p>
<p>Harry sat straight up on the couch, weariness forgotten. "What?"</p>
<p>Sam didn't look at Harry, instead focusing on the takeout containers still on the kitchen table. "You could have a normal life here; well, as normal as it gets for Harry Potter. Become some world-renowned Transfigurationist or something, write more books, and live well. <em>We</em> could live well. I'm not as good at it as Norm and Diane were, but I-, we could give it a shot as a family."</p>
<p>Harry looked searchingly at Sam, who still wouldn't meet his eyes. Stay in the MACUSA? What was it with everyone lately? '<em>Maybe they see something I don't,'</em> he thought, looking around Sam's apartment. '<em>Still nicer than the Dursley's.'</em> Maybe, just maybe, Norm and Diane could forgive him fo-</p>
<p>Harry suddenly jerked upwards, like he'd stuck his finger in an electrical socket. He was gasping like he couldn't breathe, his skin turning gray and his eyes dulling. It felt like something was shredding the fiber of his being, from the inside out.</p>
<p>"Harry? Harry?! Shite, what's the number for emergency in this <em>fucking</em> country! Hold on, Harry!"</p>
<p>He heard Sam's frantic voice, but it seemed so far away. His vision was graying, this terrible pain lancing through every cell in his body. '<em>No,'</em> he thought, unable to muster even a vehement outcry in his mind, '<em>It wasn't supposed to end like this. Can't die, without finishing </em>them<em> first!'</em></p>
<p>And just like that, with that thought, the pressure eased. His color returned, and this time when he gasped, he could actually breathe. "Sam," Harry croaked, "I'm fine, hang up the phone."</p>
<p>"Uh, yes, looks like he was just choking on some food, sorry for the trouble." Sam slammed the phone down and crouched next to Harry. "Jesus, are you okay? I was terrified! What happened?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. One minute I was thinking about your offer, and the next it felt like, like-" '<em>It felt like First Year, when my magic was shutting down my body,'</em> he realized. The pieces all began to fall into place.</p>
<p><em>/</em> <em>The flash of light in Norm and Diane's apartment after their murder /</em></p>
<p>
  <em>/ The immediate change of his magic, from placid to roiling /</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>/ The same flash of light when he agreed to the vow with Perrault /</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>/ The healer warning of the danger in nonspecific magical oaths /</em>
</p>
<p>"Harry? Are you okay? What is it?"</p>
<p>"I'm all right now. You can stay here, Sam, but I'm going back. Not now, but soon."</p>
<p>Sam looked resigned, and guilty. "I understand, Harry."</p>
<p>"No, you don't." His eyes were shimmering with barely suppressed magical energy. "I made a promise, and I'm not going to break it."</p>
<p>* I actually looked up the wikipedia article on witchcraft, and yea, people still burn/beat/stone witches all over the world. The Russian story I mentioned happened in the <em>late</em> 90s, not the early 90s. Pretty sad stuff.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Harry finally realizes just what is happening to him. A few of my reviewers guessed this twist, which I was pretty proud of.</p>
<p>Since last time I had a 'big reveal' I did Q &amp; A with myself, this time I thought I'd leave some factoids:</p>
<p>Irving Butler is based off Smedley Butler, a U.S. General who was an incredible man. Read his Wikipedia page, there should be statues of this guy all over America.</p>
<p>I've joined some discord writing channels, including one run by the author from "Harry Potter and the International Triwizard Tournament". Nice to bounce ideas off folks.</p>
<p>The whole time I was writing the scene at the Broken Wand, I kept trying to resist having one of them say the words "Simple Act of Vengeance". NO TITULAR LINES haha!</p>
<p>If any of you enjoy whiskey, High West is an amazing brand. Take it from a former bartender!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. XXXII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXXII</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>January 2, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>"Sirius? Hello?"</p>
<p>More than a minute passed, but Remus continued to wait, crouched with his head in the fireplace. Eventually, a house elf appeared to respond to his summons.</p>
<p>"Bad master be asleep. Call back later," the connection shut off.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Remus brushed the ash out of his hair and stood up. He'd seen Sirius only once since his acquittal, given that there'd been a full moon shortly after. Sirius had been in bad shape then.</p>
<p>Remus apparated to the front gate of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, sending an announcing charm at the Black manor's wards. He waited a few minutes, then at last the front door opened, showing the haggard visage of his fellow Marauder.</p>
<p>"Moony, come on in. Sorry, took me a few minutes to find the wardbook," he held the door open for Remus to enter, then shut and locked it behind them.</p>
<p>"I tried to firecall first, but your elf said you were asleep…"</p>
<p>"Hm? Yes, for once Kreacher was telling the truth, the foul little beast."</p>
<p>Remus eyed his friend carefully. "It's mid-afternoon, Sirius. Everything all right?"</p>
<p>"To be honest, it's been a tough adjustment, being a free man again. I spend most of the day in my dog form; just makes things easier to deal with, y'know?"</p>
<p>"I can imagine-"</p>
<p>"No. You really can't." Neither man said anything for a long moment, "It's just so hard to keep everything straight!"</p>
<p>"Have you, has anyone talked with you? Have you been to St. Mungo's yet?"</p>
<p>"Just a physical examination," Sirius walked to a nearby cupboard and came back with a bottle of firewhiskey. "Oh, don't make that face, Moony! Share a drink with your ol' pal."</p>
<p>Remus eyed his friend warily. Sirius' mood was skipping between cheerfully upbeat, bitter and resentful, and despairing at high speed. "It's a bit early for hard alcohol… Actually, should you be drinking at all?"</p>
<p>"C'mon now, that's no attitude to take. You had no problem knocking 'em back with me at Hogwarts!"</p>
<p>"That was more than fifteen years ago, Sirius. Here, give me that bottle, let's sit and talk for a minute."</p>
<p>Sirius obeyed, handing over the firewhiskey, but instead of sitting he paced back and forth in the parlor. "Talk, sure, but I've had twelve years of sitting."</p>
<p>"Okay, want to go somewhere?"</p>
<p>"How about the Leaky?"</p>
<p>Sirius nodded, and the two stepped out the front door and apparated to Charing Cross. Once they were inside, Sirius called out to Tom for two shots of Ogden's. "You want anything, Remus?"</p>
<p>"A cup of tea, Tom, thanks," Sirius threw back one of the shots, belching a small gout of flame.</p>
<p>"Sirius, get ahold of yourself."</p>
<p>"Shut up! I don't need any lectures from you. Not after you left me in that hellhole for more than a decade."</p>
<p>"We thought you'd betrayed James, no one knew that Peter was the Secret Keeper. I'm sorry, I really am. It may not mean much now, but if I could change the past, I would, in a heartbeat."</p>
<p>Sirius finished his second shot, motioning to Tom for another. "It's done now, anyway. And with Peter dead and buried, I've got other things to worry about. Dumbledore told me he had you and Moody looking for Harry."</p>
<p>"We were, yes."</p>
<p>"So what happened?"</p>
<p>"MACUSA aurors picked us up outside of Ilvermorny. Spent two weeks in a jail cell before they deported us back to England. We never caught sight of the boy, but it's a good bet he's still there."</p>
<p>"And so you've just given up? Just like that?"</p>
<p>Remus sighed. "It's complicated. Technically, Selwyn is Harry's guardian; if he were to return, he'd live with Marius - surely you can see that it's not in his best interests to come back so long as that is the case."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm his godfather. He should live with me!"</p>
<p>"The Wizengamot themselves assigned his custody, it's not that simple. Besides… Sirius, look at yourself."</p>
<p>"What? What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>He tried to choose his words carefully. "You said you spend most of your days as Padfoot. A few minutes after transforming, you were already reaching for a drink. Do you think that you're in any shape to take care of a kid that's gone through what Harry has?"</p>
<p>Sirius' eyes bored holes into Remus, "He's <em>my</em> godson. You'll forgive me if I disregard parenting advice from you, who's spent all of two hours with Harry in the last decade!"</p>
<p>His eyes downcast, Remus couldn't necessarily disagree, "I can't argue with that, but-"</p>
<p>"But nothing. Tell Dumbledore to lean on the MACUSA in the ICW, to do whatever he has to. I want my godson back."</p>
<p>"Sirius…"</p>
<p>"I'll owl my solicitors, get them to start drafting a challenge to Selwyn's guardianship. Until then, you can take your mothering and fuck right off, Lupin," he finished the drink Tom had placed in front of him, and turned away from his old friend.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>January 7, 1994<br/></strong>
</p>
<p>"...so while you have my deepest thanks for your assistance, I will not be taking my Transfiguration NEWT, or pursuing a Mastery at Ilvermorny."</p>
<p>Silence followed the end of Harry's pronouncement, with Manny and Professor Howe both weighing the younger boy's words. They exchanged a confused look, before Howe spoke, "But, with these scores, you're eligible. All your work over the last six months, it actually paid off," he gestured towards the OWL results that Harry had shown them when he'd entered the Professor's office. "Why would you not at least try?"</p>
<p>Harry pursed his lips, glancing at the awards and certifications behind Howe's desk. "There is a task awaiting me back in Great Britain. Until it's complete, I can't afford to focus on anything else."</p>
<p>"What task are you talking about?" Manny asked.</p>
<p>"It's Family business," Harry replied, the capital 'F' clearly enunciated in his words. "I'm afraid I can't say anything more."</p>
<p>Howe looked at the OWL scores once more, handing them back to Harry with a grim look. "Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed, especially since that means your time at Ilvermorny will soon be coming to an end. What will you do from now until the end of term?"</p>
<p>"With your permission, I would still like to assist you and Manny with his research. And… Professor, Manny has been working with me on my battle transfiguration. I was wondering if you might offer some advice in that area?"</p>
<p>"Has he?" Manny looked a little uncomfortable under Howe's penetrating gaze. "Unfortunately, I doubt there is much in the way of combat magic that I would be able to help you with. Besides my service year, I was never in the aurors, and have had no reason to pursue the more violent uses of our art."</p>
<p>"I see," Harry's disappointment was written clearly on his face.</p>
<p>"I think you'll find that most wizards don't put as much emphasis on learning destructive magic as you do, Harry. Some other professors have expressed concern over your single-mindedness in that regard; while I've defended you to them, I can't deny it is worrisome that you find your already advanced abilities to be insufficient."</p>
<p>"Very well," Harry collected his test results and excused himself from the office.</p>
<p>He'd not traveled far down the corridor before a familiar voice called out to him. "Harry! Wait up!"</p>
<p>"What is it, Manny?" '<em>I swear, if this is another lecture…'</em></p>
<p>"I just wanted to say, we're still on for our duel later today."</p>
<p>"So you're not worried that I'm learning too much violent magic?" It might even be true, but Harry was tired of hearing how 'concerned' people were over the focus of his magical learning.</p>
<p>"Heh, well, you <em>are</em> The-Boy-Who-Lived. And if half of what Sasha says is written about you is true, I can understand why you'd want to be able to fight."</p>
<p>Harry was surprised at how much the Mastery student's approval mattered to him. "Thanks, Manny. That means a lot."</p>
<p>"The thing is, you're already fighting me <em>and</em> Jacobs to a standstill. I'm not sure just how much more you'll learn from the two of us."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"However," Manny continued, "I think I have an idea that could help you. My great uncle was an auror in the Magical Expeditionary Force that the MACUSA sent to fight Grindelwald in the '40s. He was a transfiguration specialist; I can write to him and see if he's able to meet with you."</p>
<p>"That'd be great. Thank you, Manny, I mean it."</p>
<p>"After everything you've done to help me, it's nothing. Professor Howe says my research will be ready for publication by the spring equinox; after that, my Mastery is all but assured."</p>
<p>Harry gave him a genuine smile. "Congratulations, you deserve it!"</p>
<p>"Thanks. After that, I'll be on the job market, so let's make the most of the time we've got left."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Look who it is, Susan Bones! We missed you!"</p>
<p>"Hi Neville, hello Luna. It's good to see you both again."</p>
<p>Neville and Luna took a seat across from the Hufflepuff, seeing her for the first time since the train ride last September. "You're looking well."</p>
<p>"Oh, shut it. I'm as big as a house." Spending most of the summer and all of the fall in a sedentary state had allowed Susan to regain all of the weight she'd lost, and then some. "You don't need to sugarcoat it, Neville."</p>
<p>"But things are so much sweeter when you do, aren't they?" Luna asked. "I think I'll go find the snack cart."</p>
<p>Once she'd left, Susan raised an eyebrow at her childhood friend. "So, you've taken her under your wing since Harry's gone?"</p>
<p>"I've tried to. Hasn't always gone according to plan," he responded, rubbing his chest absentmindedly. "She never fails to surprise me though. Keeps things interesting."</p>
<p>"I'll bet she does," Susan looked out the window, trying to sound as casual as possible. "You haven't heard anything from Harry, have you?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Susan. No."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm sure wherever he is, he's all right."</p>
<p>"He will come back, you know that, don't you?"</p>
<p>Susan held her head high. "Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Obviously, we weren't as close as I had thought."</p>
<p>"Susan…"</p>
<p>"What? Even Hermione sent me letters."</p>
<p>Before Neville could reply, he heard laughter coming from the corridor. Luna slid inside their compartment, but before she could close the door a hand held it open.</p>
<p>"I'd heard you were back, but I had to see for myself," Pansy Parkinson, accompanied by Milicent Bulstrode and Lilith Moon, stood at the door. "What, did someone come and drag you off the streets of Knockturn away from all the other buffers*?"</p>
<p>"Sod off, Parkinson," Neville stood up protectively, "Go back to your own compartment."</p>
<p>"I'm embarrassed for you, Longbottom. You may be half squib, but even you can do better than a junkie and a mental patient."</p>
<p>He drew his wand. "You're about to find out just how much of a squib I am, Parkinson."</p>
<p>She laughed gaily, tucking her short black hair behind her ear. "Come on, girls. Let's go spread the news that the Potions Princess is back." The three girls' giggles continued down the carriage as Neville slammed the door closed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>February 1, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>Chief Warlock Frederick Fawley stifled a yawn. When he'd accepted the nomination to the top position in the Wizengamot, he hadn't thought of just how much work there would be. '<em>I do so miss being able to pick and choose which sessions I attended,' </em>he thought wistfully. '<em>Who would have thought an entire session could be wasted debating the regulation of firewhiskey advertising?'</em></p>
<p>At least it was over. "Last call for any miscellaneous items of business," his gavel hovered, ready to close the session.</p>
<p>"Chief Warlock, if I may?"</p>
<p>Fawley held back his groan. "Lord Nott has the floor."</p>
<p>"Lords and Ladies, it has been nearly two months since Lord Black was freed from his unjust imprisonment. Two months of requesting that the DMLE produce definitive proof that the investigations and trials of those confined in the High Security Wing of Azkaban are guilty. Two months, and no further information."</p>
<p>"Those Death Eaters had trials, and were convicted by this very body-"</p>
<p>Fawley banged his gavel. "Madam Bones, please. Lord Nott has the floor."</p>
<p>Octavius Nott continued. "Since our requests have not been honored in a satisfactory manner, I propose that we transfer those convicted after the war into the general population, until we can be sure that Barty Crouch didn't transfer his son's guilt onto other innocent witches and wizards."</p>
<p>"This is an outrage! I won't be slandered in such a way!"</p>
<p>"Silence, Lord Crouch!"</p>
<p>"I will not be! They were guilty, and admitted as such! You can't let those monsters go free, or they'll pick right back up where they left-"</p>
<p>Fawley used his control of the chamber's wards to enforce silence. Once Crouch, red-faced but his lips pressed in a firm line, had returned to his seat, he lowered the wards and motioned for Nott to go on.</p>
<p>"You can see that even now, he has no regret over denying justice. Our society will never move past those troubled times until such vendettas can be set aside. I call for a vote."</p>
<p>"Seconded!" That was Caractacus Burke.</p>
<p>"Very well," Fawley called for a vote, which passed on a narrow margin. "Madam Bones, the Wizengamot has spoken. Please send me confirmation of the transfer of the prisoners."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Dedworth, Mulciber. I hear you had a bit of a scuffle today."</p>
<p>The two Slytherin First Years looked up from scrubbing cauldrons. "That's right." Dedworth carefully replied, on edge around Draco since their encounter in the corridor the previous term.</p>
<p>"Well, out with it. Let's hear what happened."</p>
<p>Mulciber started off. "Um, these two Gryffindors insulted Greengrass after Herbology. Something about her getting stuck in the mud-"</p>
<p>"They made some joke about muggle machines and mud trails, and called her 'Hot Wheels'." Dedworth interrupted.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter. Go on," Draco ordered.</p>
<p>"Well, Simon and I weren't going to let some jumped-up halfblood get away with that. We each hit him with a Knockback Jinx and then gave 'em a few kicks to go along with it. The other Gryffs got involved, then Sprout came out of the greenhouse and broke up the fight."</p>
<p>Draco looked over the two of them, a hint of a smile appearing on his lips. "I'm glad to hear you've taken our last conversation to heart. I'd like you to point out which students were making jokes tomorrow in the Great Hall."</p>
<p>"Okay, we can do that."</p>
<p>"Great!" Draco clapped his hands together and opened the classroom door. "Now, let's go back to the Common Room. You two have demonstrated that you're just the type of wizard that our world needs more of. I'd like to talk to you more about how you can help."</p>
<p>"But, our detention…" Dedworth motioned towards the stacks of dirty cauldrons.</p>
<p>"Not to worry. Come on in!" At Draco's call, a half-dozen First and Second Year Slytherin students entered the classroom and got to work on the cauldrons. "Real wizards and witches stick together. When you stand up for one of us, I'll always ensure your actions don't go unrewarded."</p>
<p>Meanwhile in the Library, Astoria was recounting her day to her older sister and her friends.</p>
<p>"Who were the little bastards that were making fun of you?" Daphne hissed. "I want their names."</p>
<p>"Daph! Let it go. Simon and Louis stood up for me. They won't bother me again."</p>
<p>"Isn't Dedworth the one who carries your bag between all your classes?" Blaise asked in a teasing tone. "Sounds like someone's got a little crush on you."</p>
<p>"Blaise!" Astoria cried out, her cheeks red. "It's not like that."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Daphne asked, hiding a grin. "Tell us what it's like then."</p>
<p>Astoria looked down at her lap before meeting her sister's gaze, tears pooling in her eyes. "It's just- I always wished I could have friends, and now-, well, it's even better than I'd imagined…"</p>
<p>Daphne's hand went to her mouth, and in a moment the two sisters were embracing each other. "I'm so happy for you, Tori," she mumbled into her sister's hair.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry read through the letter from Perrault, detailing the latest developments in the Wizengamot, before tucking it away in his robes. The sudden concern over the treatment of imprisoned Death Eaters was concerning. And the whole business of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew… Harry didn't know what to make of it.</p>
<p>Still, there would be time to worry about who actually murdered the Potters in the future. For now, he was more concerned with those responsible for Norm and Diane's deaths. He mulled over his custody being assigned to Marius Selwyn. There was an opportunity there, but in what way? Something told him, some certainty inside him just <em>knew</em> that Norm and Diane were targeted because they took in the Boy-Who-Lived, not simply because they were muggles raising a magical child. Selwyn, as one of the leaders of the Traditionalist faction, would likely have some knowledge of who would be inclined to take action.</p>
<p>'<em>Like he'd tell me, though,'</em> Harry thought, '<em>Especially after my campaign against the PPP with Lockhart.'</em> He'd need to ingratiate himself to the purebloods in some way. Maybe Sam would have an idea?</p>
<p>Presently, he stood with the rest of the Ilvermorny student body, everyone waiting at the gates for retired Master Auror Francisco Jimenez. Harry had been surprised that such a ceremony would be offered (dinner would normally be starting right now), but Manny had explained that his great-uncle was one of only four living recipients of the Congressional Merit of Valor, the MACUSA's highest honor.</p>
<p>A portkey arrival flashed just outside the gates, and the enchanted instruments that Headmaster Fontaine had wrangled from somewhere launched into the Magical Congress's national anthem. An elderly man in blue and white robes, an array of medals pinned to his chest, walked inside the open gates.</p>
<p>Fontaine and Ilvermorny's department heads approached and shook the Master Auror's hand. The Headmaster cast a <em>sonorous</em> and gave a brief introduction, explaining some of the actions that Jimenez had taken part in during the war against the Grindelwald. Following that speech, the Master Auror made a few brief remarks, focused on the importance of sacrifice and loyalty, and called for a blessing from the gods on the MACUSA. With that, the formalities concluded and the students streamed back towards the castle, eager to get out of the cold and have a warm meal.</p>
<p>"So, you're Harry Potter. I've heard quite a bit about you from Manuel."</p>
<p>"I hope I can live up to his words. It's an honor to meet you, sir."</p>
<p>Francisco Jimenez was nearly one hundred years old, his face worn from years in the sun. A pair of spectacles obscured brown eyes which were sharp and calculating as he gazed at the young English teen. "I understand you've taken an interest in battle transfiguration. I'd like to see what you can do."</p>
<p>"Great-Uncle, Harry has an exceptional affinity for transfiguration, and quite a bit of power behind his spells. He's been conjuring wandlessly and nonverbally since before he was eleven years old, and-"</p>
<p>Francisco gave his nephew a dismissive glance. "If I wanted to hear about his abilities, I'd have read his book. I'll figure out how good he is by myself, thank you."</p>
<p>Harry took a quick glance around. Fontaine, Howe, and Manny's faces all went pale. "Uh, sir, I don't know that's the best idea."</p>
<p>The elderly man barked out a harsh laugh. "The arrogance of youth! Come along, child."</p>
<p>Most of the faculty and the Mastery students tagged along, both eager and concerned about how this would play out. The winter air was whipping across the mountaintop, even the densest wood on the grounds providing little in the way of insulation. Harry raised his hood, settling into place just inside the woods, near the courtyard where practice duels were typically carried out.</p>
<p>Russell stepped forward to cast the dueling wards, but Professor Batisseur held him back. "I'll handle this, if you don't mind."</p>
<p>As the Runes professor made to lay out the wards, Francisco removed his wand from his sleeve. With one hand on his walking stick, the other holding his wand pointed to the ground, he did not make for an imposing figure at first glance. The strength of his posture and the hardening of his expression, though, spoke to the elderly man's readiness.</p>
<p>Harry tried one last time. "You're sure you want to duel me, sir?"</p>
<p>"No, I want you to try and fight me. Now quit stalling, boy!"</p>
<p>Batisseur stood between the two. "Would you gentlemen like me to count you down?"</p>
<p>"Just get out of the way and let's get on with it."</p>
<p>"Transfiguration only?"</p>
<p>Francisco chuckled, "You can use whatever tricks you've got up your sleeve. Hell, you can throw a rock at me if you think that'll work. First to draw blood wins."</p>
<p>Manny's groan was the most audible, but the majority of those in attendance had seen Harry duel before. The anxiety ratcheted up a notch.</p>
<p>The two stared hard at each other, until Francisco's wand arm twitched and Harry sprang into motion. Stepping backwards, he held out both hands and two stone columns grew out of the ground, twisting and turning as they sped towards the retired auror.</p>
<p>The columns paused momentarily, then turned back towards Harry, who had to jump to the side as they smashed into the ground he'd been standing on. '<em>He overrode my animation charm with his own?'</em></p>
<p>From the ground, Harry threw out one arm and a half-dozen stone cubes formed on the ground, taking shape into wolves. Before the transfiguration was complete, however, Jimenez had transfigured them into rose bushes. '<em>How is he assuming control of my transfigurations?!'</em></p>
<p>Harry lashed out with his magic, lifting the ground beneath Francisco and launching the old man into the air. He heard the old man clearly enunciate "<em>Arresto momentum!"</em> slowing his descent, his wand in constant motion as he glided back to the ground.</p>
<p>The grove around Harry exploded into motion. Trees uprooted themselves and advanced on him; the ground beneath his feet liquefied, causing him to sink downwards; stone fists erupted from the ground and shot towards him; dead sticks on the ground transformed into snakes, dead leaves into swarms of scorpions; all of this in the 10 seconds that Francisco drifted back to the ground.</p>
<p>Harry was overwhelmed, but tried to defend as best he could. Stone jaws intercepted the fists, blunting their momentum and pulling them off target. Ivory flames incinerated the transfigured animals and insects. A magical shockwave blasted back the animated trees. Having countered all of the attacks, Harry turned his gaze back to Francisco, only to have his vision filled with the silver light of a cutting curse.</p>
<p>He touched his hand to his cheek, wiping away the blood that flowed from the shallow cut on his cheek. He'd been completely outclassed from the moment the fight began.</p>
<p>Their assembled audience applauded the Master Auror enthusiastically, while Professor Grayson healed the cut on his cheek.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Mr. Potter, but this one's going to scar. That was a Dark cutting curse, they don't heal the way that standard Severing Charms do."</p>
<p>"I wanted to make sure you didn't forget the lesson I just taught you, boy," Francisco walked over, mopping sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. "Let that scar be a reminder that there's always someone better. Come, let's walk and talk." Turning back to the crowd of Mastery students and faculty, he loudly announced, "Show's over, folks!"</p>
<p>As the crowd wandered away to grab a late dinner, Harry fell into step next to the elder Jimenez. "You've got incredible potential, Potter - don't take this loss too hard. Now, I'm sure you've got some questions. Ask away."</p>
<p>"How did you take control of my columns like that?"</p>
<p>"You were transfiguring the ground, animating the columns, and conjuring earth to replace what you transfigured at the same time. With your focus split so many ways, it wasn't difficult for my animation charm to override your own. Once I had controlled the movement of your columns, you were too slow to cut out the base conjuration and transfiguration, so it was child's play to turn it back on you."</p>
<p>"I see," Harry thought back to that sequence of events. Less than a minute had lapsed from Francisco asserting control over his columns to him using them against Harry. "And you figured that out so quickly?"</p>
<p>"There are only so many ways someone could pull that off. It's a creative move, though, I'll give you that."</p>
<p>"How did you cast so many transfiguration spells at once in that last round of attacks?"</p>
<p>"I knew you'd ask that," they'd reached the courtyard just outside the entrance to the castle, where Jimenez conjured two seats. "You don't mind, do you? I'd like to avoid causing any more of a distraction than I already have."</p>
<p>Shivering slightly in the winter air, Harry looked longingly at the castle, but took a seat nonetheless. "Sure."</p>
<p>"Are you a wizard, or aren't you? Don't you know the warming charm, boy?"</p>
<p>Cheeks burning, not just from the cold, Harry muttered, "I have a hard time with Charms."</p>
<p>Francisco gave him a speculative look, but cast a warming charm over the teen anyway. "Now, you were wondering about my Transfiguration Blitz. First of all, I'll say that I had been an auror for several decades before I could pull it off. But based on what I saw, it isn't beyond your ability.</p>
<p>"In essence, I did what I criticized you for earlier - I transfigured them and cast weak animation charms as I did. If you'd tried, you could have assumed control over any of my creations, beyond maybe the animated trees. The point of this technique is to have so many attacks at once that your opponent is either tied up defending, which leaves them open to attack; or they are overwhelmed by the wave of transfigurations and are taken down."</p>
<p>"But how were you able to maintain the animation on the trees and still hit me with a cutting curse? Controlling objects of that size and mass requires a lot of concentration and magic."</p>
<p>Francisco smiled at Harry for the first time since they'd met. "You really do have a gift. Think back to the fight. Given the nature of the Blitz, it's not surprising you didn't notice, but the animation on the trees was intermittent. I'd let the charms lapse and renew them in between my other spellcasting."</p>
<p>"That's rather brilliant."</p>
<p>"Ha!" the old man gave a sharp laugh, "Grindelwald's Chief Acolyte thought so too, before it killed him, that is."</p>
<p>"Can you teach me how to do it?"</p>
<p>"Do I look like a teacher, boy? I explained the theory. You've got the power, you have the skill, put it together yourself. Only reason I showed up today is my nephew says he's finishing his Mastery a year early because of your assistance. My family's honor was at stake."</p>
<p>The retired auror's gruff attitude took Harry aback. "Manny is my friend, sir, he doesn't owe me anything for helping him."</p>
<p>"If that's how you really feel, then you can owe him one. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to spend some time with Manuel. Would you mind fetching him for me?"</p>
<p>Harry stood and vanished his conjured chair as he did so "Yes sir. He'll be right out. And thank you, sir," his fingers grazed the sealed cut on his face. "I won't forget what you taught me today."</p>
<p>** According to google, a buffer is English slang someone who exchanges sex for drugs</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. XXXIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With this, the AO3 version is officially caught up to the FFN version. From here on out the updates will be slower - I generally average a chapter every week, though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXXIII</strong>
</p>
<p>"This is all that remains?"</p>
<p>A rather unimpressive pile of ashes sat on a thick wooden table. Dumbledore and Croaker stood on opposite sides of the table, one casting detection charms, the other staring impassively.</p>
<p>"That's it. As you can see, the Fiendfyre was quite thorough in destroying the vessel."</p>
<p>"So I see. Were there any usual complications upon the destruction of the Horcrux?"</p>
<p>Croaker nodded. "A scream was heard, audible over the roar of the demonic flames. We took that as confirmation that the soul fragment was dislodged."</p>
<p>With a loud exhalation, Dumbledore gave a small smile. "Then I believe congratulations are in order, wouldn't you say? I believe we just ended a war that has yet to begin."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>February 14, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>Susan looked around the Great Hall. With many of her yearmates now 14 years old (her own birthday being a month away), Valentine's Day had taken on a new significance. Megan Jones was sitting with Michael Corner at the Ravenclaw table, blushing over the flowers he'd presented her. Cho Chang was at the Hufflepuff table, giggling at the plethora of gifts that Cedric Diggory had provided her.</p>
<p>She looked wistfully at Blaise Zabini, remembering Hannah's long-standing crush on the Italian Slytherin. He was making faces at the garish bracelet that Draco Malfoy had given to Pansy Parkinson, chuckling along with Daphne and Tracey.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Susan," she shook herself out of her thoughts, looking up to see Justin Finch-Fletchley. He had been helping her catch up on her schoolwork since her return from St. Mungo's. Justin, having been petrified part of a term last year, understood the difficulty in being behind in lessons, the handsome muggleborn going out of his way to give Susan his notes from earlier in the year and help her practice her spells.</p>
<p>"Thanks, same to you, Justin," her gaze drifted down from his face to the heart-shaped box he held at his side. '<em>It's not like I need to be eating more, but that's so sweet of him,'</em> she thought to herself, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "Would you like to have breakfast with me?"</p>
<p>"Ah, well, um, I would, but-" he edged away from Susan, his eyes looking past her, "I actually needed to see Sophie."</p>
<p>Susan half-turned as he walked past her, following with her peripheral vision the squeal of excitement from her fellow Hufflepuff and the long hug that Sophie Roper gave Justin in response to his gift. She looked down at her breakfast, suddenly not feeling so hungry, tears of embarrassment and shame pricking at her eyes. Why had she thought he'd be interested in her? She was the Potions Princess (Pansy's name having unfortunately stuck), the Bones Balloon, the junkie. What boy would be interested in her, after how often she'd been the subject of jokes and mockery over the last few years?</p>
<p>Lost in her thoughts, it was a few moments before she realized someone had sat down across from her and slid an envelope towards her.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Susan!"</p>
<p>"Luna?" She looked up at the short blonde, then at the envelope in front of her. "You, uh, you got me a valentine?"</p>
<p>"Not a valentine, silly, but something <em>for</em> Valentine's Day."</p>
<p>Susan's light blue eyes crinkled in confusion, but she opened the envelope. Inside were five bay leaves. "What is this?"</p>
<p>"It's an old Divination ritual. Wet the leaves in rose water, and tonight place one at each corner of your pillow, and one in the center and you'll dream of your future love."</p>
<p>"Oh. I haven't heard of that before. Thank you."</p>
<p>"Can I eat here with you?"</p>
<p>"Sure, Luna, of course. Is Neville late to breakfast today?" She'd noticed that the Second Year Ravenclaw often spent breakfast at the Gryffindor table.</p>
<p>"No, he took Padma to the kitchens for a more private meal."</p>
<p>Susan coughed, almost choking on her tea. "Neville, and Padma? Padma Patil?"</p>
<p>Luna nodded primly. "He asked her almost a week ago, during the Hogsmeade visit last weekend."</p>
<p>"I see. Well, good for Neville. And Padma, too, she's a lucky witch to have a guy like him interested." Her Aunt had refused to sign her permission slip for Hogsmeade visits, given that there was an apothecary in the village. One more thing to set her apart from the other students.</p>
<p>"Would you like to have dinner with me in the kitchens tonight? It's nice and quiet, and the elves are always happy for company."</p>
<p>Susan met Luna's stare, taking in the silvery eyes and gentle smile. "I'd like that, Luna, thank you."</p><hr/>
<p>"Mr. Caruso, please explain your enchantment for the class."</p>
<p>The Third Year Pukwudgie stood up and walked to the front of the class, holding a piece of parchment. "This piece of parchment has layered charms that automatically correct for grammar and spelling. I tried to model my enchantment off of Dicta-Quills."</p>
<p>"And the result?"</p>
<p>Adam pursed his lips. "Mostly positive. It, uh, it struggles with magical vocabulary."</p>
<p>"Perhaps, then, you can market it to Nomaj. I'm sure it will be well-received."</p>
<p>There were a few chuckles here and there, but for the most part, the class remained silent. Each of them had been on the receiving end of Professor Reilly's mean-spirited comments. "I'll do better next time, Professor."</p>
<p>"I should hope so. Take an Acceptable for your efforts. Now, Mr. Potter. Let's see what atrocity you've come up with today. Is it too much to hope that your efforts today will be even semi-functional?"</p>
<p>Harry reluctantly stood and walked to the front of the room. "For my assignment, I worked an <em>aguamenti</em> charm into an alarm clock. This way, when the set time is reached, a spray of water will shoot out, ensuring that the user will wake up on-"</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter. Are you trying to tell me that you enchanted a piece of Nomaj machinery?"</p>
<p>"Well, I tried to. The enchantment didn't exactly take hold." Harry held out a warped mechanical clock.</p>
<p>"So not only did you enchant a Nomaj artifact, which by the way is against the law, you also enchanted an object to accomplish a function that a basic, elementary charm already exists to perform."</p>
<p>Harry cocked his head. "There's a spell that sets alarms?" A few titters from the class sounded in response to his question.</p>
<p>"Yes. A simple modification to the <em>tempus</em> charm. Really, Mr. Potter, what <em>do</em> they teach you in England?" Harry didn't respond to the professor's sarcasm. Enchanting, much like Charms, was not his strongest area. "So. You failed to enchant an object to serve a purpose that a simple Charm already accomplishes. Troll for you. Again."</p>
<p>Harry shrugged with one shoulder, taking his mangled clock back to his seat while Professor Reilly announced the assignment that was due for the next class. Honestly, Reilly didn't compare to Snape - the man had never once insulted his birth parents, after all. '<em>Not to mention, I turned </em>down<em> a Mastery at age 13. It's not as though I'm not academically inclined.'</em></p>
<p>The class ended, and Harry exited the classroom into the chaos of Ilvermorny's corridors. He stuck close to Adam, who remained the only Pukwudgie that he was familiar with.</p>
<p>"So, big plans for the holiday? You must have something going on tonight."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?"</p>
<p>"It's Valentine's Day, Harry! C'mon, you must have a date."</p>
<p>"'Must', really?"</p>
<p>"You should spend more time with me, I'd have set you up. I know at least two girls in Pukwudgie that would have taken you out into the forest and proved the irrelevance of Warming Charms."</p>
<p>Harry looked at Adam in confusion, until the American boy continued, "I'm talking about making out, man! Jeez, are all you Brits so stuffy?"</p>
<p>"Oh. I, uh, appreciate the offer, but I have something I need to take care of."</p>
<p>Adam grabbed onto Harry's shoulder, holding him in place. "Wait - you're not meeting Melody later, are you?"</p>
<p>"Huh? Of course not. Why would you think that?"</p>
<p>Adam chuckled. "I figured she was lying. Marx has been claiming for months that you and her have some secret romance going. Don't worry, almost no one believes her."</p>
<p>"I don't suppose it matters either way. Listen, I need to go, I'll see you next class, okay?"</p>
<p>"Later, Harry!"</p>
<p>Hustling back to the Mastery quarters, Harry pulled out the reply from Sam regarding the issue of gathering information from the Traditionalists in England, looking over the relevant passage again.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>With the success of your book release, and your frequent public appearances in your Second Year, your popularity was at its peak when we left for America. It wouldn't take much of a nudge to suggest to the public that the reason for your disappearance was to flee from the person that is targeting you. The Potters, your relatives, Norm and Diane; it's no secret that anyone you're close to dies.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>What we need is an appropriate target to blame. If we put out the idea that you left out of fear that your next family would be murdered by a muggleborn out to get you, it would be plausible for you to willingly land with Selwyn and the other Traditionalists. You're lucky that Lockhart didn't explicitly endorse muggle rights.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>We need to think hard about this, though. We've been gone for almost a year, we don't know what effects using this idea will have.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Harry weighed over Sam's words. '<em>Would the Traditionalists really buy a story like that?'</em> It was true that he and Lockhart had never endorsed muggle rights when campaigning against the Potter Preservation Plan. He'd always publicly maintained a somewhat neutral stance on the entire issue of blood in magical society. '<em>All I need is an 'in', and I can handle the rest,'</em> he assured himself.</p>
<p>Settling on his bunk, Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and began drafting a letter to Perrault, working out the language of the press release he'd have his publisher release, along with a request for all of the information the man could provide on the site where Madam Zabini met her end. Just a little more, and he'd be ready. He'd butcher every last one of Diane and Norm's murderers, fulfill his oath, and then…</p>
<p>Well, then he'd finally be free.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>February 21, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>Bartemius Crouch, Senior, sat in his favorite armchair in the darkness of his home. Several empty bottles of wine surrounded him, Barty having foregone a glass hours ago in favor of more alcohol faster.</p>
<p>Things in Magical Britain were changing, and not for the better. A familiar darkness loomed on the horizon, like storm clouds in waiting. His eyes, glazed over from the wine, latched on to the unmoving portrait of his late wife, Doris, the woman he'd sacrificed all of his principles for.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, dear. I tried, I really did."</p>
<p>It was at Doris' urging that he'd violated his ironclad ethics and smuggled his violently insane son out of Azkaban's High Security Wing. It had been the last act of his political career, garnered with the few remaining shreds of his once sterling reputation. He'd arranged for a visit with his terminally ill wife to their son, where they'd made the switch - his dying wife for their son, Barty Jr. The dreadful conditions at Azkaban had finished her in less than 48 hours, and he'd spent over a decade keeping his unrepentant murderer of a son under the Imperius Curse.</p>
<p>All of that was over now. With the rest of the Death Eaters being transferred out of the High Security Wing and into the general population of Azkaban Prison, the writing was on the wall. Whether it was Malfoy pulling Fudge's strings, or Nott and Selwyn manipulating the Wizengamot, Bartemius estimated that the Death Eaters would be free before the end of the year.</p>
<p>Despite being a formidable wizard in his own right, Crouch was aging. It was becoming harder and harder to override his son's hatred and rage with his own will. He had to recast the Curse far more often than he did even a year ago. And if he were ever to slip, even for a moment, he knew that Barty Jr. would go right back to committing unspeakable atrocities in the name of his psychopathic master.</p>
<p>"Winky." His loyal, dependable servant popped into the room. "How is my son?"</p>
<p>"Barty Junior be staring at the wall, just as master ordered him to. Would master be wanting dinner?"</p>
<p>Winky had been a good elf. She'd loved Doris with an affection he'd rarely encountered in house elves. Though he'd never been especially sympathetic towards elves, she'd deserved better than the life he'd provided her since his wife's death.</p>
<p>"No, Winky. Come closer, please," Bartemius removed his handkerchief from his front pocket, and handed it to the elf. "You're released from your service. You've been a fine elf, and deserve a better family than the one you've served. I hope your next master is an honorable man."</p>
<p>The elf's bulbous eyes filled with tears, and a loud wailing sob sounded before she disappeared with a <em>pop!</em> That loose end tied up, Crouch Sr. stood on unsteady feet, stumbling towards his son's room. He looked at his boy, at the face he'd once been so proud of, and felt nothing but disgust. He'd raised a monster. Bartemius had been the Head of the DMLE; he'd personally pinned Frank Longbottom's auror badge to his robes at his academy graduation.</p>
<p>"Would that you could have been more like the man you ruined," he said to his unresponsive son. "I should have done this years ago."</p>
<p>Barty Jr. didn't respond, just continued staring at the wall, his face blank and his body motionless. Crouch Sr. was tempted to release him from the Imperius, if only for his son to recognize what was about to happen. But there was no need to tempt fate. He had to make certain there was no escape.</p>
<p>"<em>Ignis infernum."</em></p>
<p>The Fiendfyre roared out of his wand, surrounding and immolating his son in seconds. Bartemius Crouch, upon ensuring that even the bleached bones of Barty Crouch Jr. were reduced to ash, released control of the demonic flames and died with a smile on his face.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>March 2, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>"I can't say I didn't see this coming, though it's all the more bitter given the reasons it occurred." Amelia poured herself a cup of tea, knowing better than to offer any to her guest. "Still, it grates on my sense of decency that Malfoy was awarded a seat on the Wizengamot following Crouch's death."</p>
<p>"Aye," agreed Moody, "always knew he'd weasel his way onto the 'Mot someday, but to have him take over old Barty's seat doesn't seem right, given that the man spent his life fighting against the exact type of scum that Malfoy represents." The heavily scarred man took a swig from his hip flask.</p>
<p>"It's troubling, given the way that Malfoy manipulates Fudge, and the splintering of the Conservative faction after Dumbledore's fall from grace, that the Traditionalists essentially have control of both the Ministry and the Wizengamot."</p>
<p>Moody held his flask in both hands, staring hard at the tabletop in the Bones parlor. "Do you think the war will begin again? You know as well as I do that Malfoy is a true believer in blood purity."</p>
<p>"I think it's unlikely. We'll beat them back, just like we did the last time. They don't have You-Know-Who as an outside pressure; they're limited to what they can accomplish within government, which we both know is far from the most efficient avenue of change."</p>
<p>"I'll take a wand in my hand and a spell on my tongue over the Wizengamot any day of the week, personally."</p>
<p>Amelia laughed at the grizzled retired auror. "Of course you would, Mad-Eye. I'm just grateful that Susan's generation won't have to endure the same dark times that we did."</p>
<p>"I can toast to that."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>May 6, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>"All right class, split up into pairs and begin your practical exercises." Professor Kelly Grayson watched as the Intro to Medicine class broke into twos and began to mutter the incantations to various healing spells at the transfigured animals on their desks. She slowly meandered through the classroom, occasionally offering tips and suggestions, but mostly simply observing the progress that her students had made throughout the year.</p>
<p>Returning to her desk, her eyes locked on to the pair standing over the table in the front row - Melody Marx, a capable if somewhat flighty Thunderbird, and Harry Potter, the inexplicably powerful and mysterious British immigrant. Melody seemed to have a knack for Healing, and would almost certainly receive an O in the class. Her essays were thoughtful and creative, and her spellwork careful and precise.</p>
<p>Harry, though; the young man's spells vacillated between out of control and well beyond his age bracket. Currently, he appeared to be casting the Knitting spell, which was a combination Healing spell using Transfiguration and Charms to repair torn ligaments and tendons. It took a great deal of finesse and control, and it appeared from the transfigured goat that Harry was casting on that he had wildly overpowered the spell. The look on his face, though, showed anything but disappointment.</p>
<p>Kelly took a chance and, the next time Harry glanced up, squeezed her wand and whispered "<em>Legilimens."</em> Always a light touch with the Mind Arts, she quickly pulled up the thoughts surrounding his recent spellcasting. He'd watched the overpowered spell repair the tendons on the transfigured animal, and then continue, locking the joints up in a manner that mimicked an intense inflammation. Such an effect would cause incredible pain, something that Harry had focused on and been immensely pleased by.</p>
<p>She recoiled, breaking the connection, but not before his narrowed eyes locked onto her own.</p>
<p>"I, I think that's enough for today. Class dismissed."</p>
<p>She noticed that Harry slowly gathered his things, almost as though he were providing her the opportunity to hold him back after class. Kelly had no intention of doing so. The rest of day crawled by at a snail's pace, until finally she completed her final lessons. Once classes were complete, she made her way to the Runic Wing, and towards Jean Batisseur's office.</p>
<p>The swarthy Runes professor greeted her with a raised eyebrow, but rose from his desk to embrace her. "Did I forget that we had plans, or is this just a surprise visit?"</p>
<p>"Neither, unfortunately. I'll lower my Occlumency shields, take a look at what happened today."</p>
<p>Jean did so, quickly reliving the memories of her Third Year class. "What possessed you to initiate an active Legilimency probe? You must have known he'd realize what was happening."</p>
<p>"Curiosity got the better of me. He just looked so pleased with himself when the spell had obviously been miscast. Is that really what your takeaway is? He's been learning Healing in order to torture people! It's a violation of every principle of my profession!"</p>
<p>"I agree, it is troubling. Thoughts, though, no matter how disturbing they may be, are not a crime. And Harry's propensity for pushing boundaries of violent and destructive magics is well known at this point."</p>
<p>"I won't have him in my class any longer. I'm not going to teach him magic so that he can use it to, to-"</p>
<p>"To what? Injure, maim, kill?" Jean gave a droll look to his girlfriend. "A levitation spell could be used on someone's robes to float them off a cliff, shall we cease instruction in Charms? You know as well as I do that magic is all about intent."</p>
<p>"But for him to twist spells that are intended to heal and comfort in this manner; it's a violation of the spirit of my Healer's oath, if not the letter!"</p>
<p>"I said it was troubling, Kelly. But what solution do you propose? Kick him out now? He's leaving at the end of term. Toss him in prison for thinking unpleasant thoughts while practicing spells? You'd be lucky to still have your job if you admitted to using the Mind Arts on a minor, even on one not as famous as Harry Potter."</p>
<p>Kelly sat pensively, a cross look on her face. "He's only thirteen years old. There's got to be something we can do."</p>
<p>"I've had the same thought over the last few months. I don't know the full story of what happened to him, but he did tell me last year that he'd never spoken with a mind healer. How the authorities in Britain could have allowed that to slide is beyond me," he steepled his fingers, mulling over his next words. "I will speak with the Headmaster about sending Harry to Akwesasne, to meet with a Dreamwalker. Perhaps, with the shamans' assistance, the boy might yet be dissuaded from the path he treads."</p><hr/>
<p>Two days later, Harry sat in the Headmaster's office, facing Fontaine, Howe, and Batisseur.</p>
<p>"I don't understand what you expect out of this… field trip."</p>
<p>Fontaine sighed. "Of course, Mr. Potter, you are under no obligation to go with Professor Batisseur to the Tribal reservation."</p>
<p>"Nonetheless," Howe picked up where the Headmaster left off, "We're all in agreement that we feel you'd benefit from working with the Tribal shamans."</p>
<p>"Okay," Harry said slowly, "I can agree with that, it's the nature of the work that I'm a little unclear about."</p>
<p>"Professor Batisseur?" Fontaine motioned for the Native American Runes professor to take over.</p>
<p>"I've arranged for you to undergo a Dreamwalking ritual. To put it in very simple terms, shamans will mix a tobacco blend soaked in an ancestral potion mixture that you and your Dreamwalker will smoke. The fumes will induce a deep trance, where the shaman will join you in a dreamlike state. The two of you will then navigate your dreams, and explore your mindscape together in the process."</p>
<p>"For what purpose?"</p>
<p>The three of them looked at each other, and there was a brief moment of silence, as though each of the men were waiting for the other to answer. Fontaine, by virtue of the significance of his position, was the one to eventually respond.</p>
<p>"Harry, it's been almost a year since you arrived at Ilvermorny. We're all impressed and proud of the way you've risen to meet every challenge we've offered. You passed four OWLs two years ahead of your peers, routinely outduel students almost a decade older, perform magical feats that many professors are unable to, and have shouldered a workload that many Seventh Years would have crumbled beneath." He gave the young man a sad smile. "But I remember stepping out of the Floo to the Portkey Terminal last June, and greeting a boy whose parents had just been murdered. Who had no one left to sign his admission form as a guardian. Who had nowhere else to go. Let us help that boy, Harry."</p>
<p>Biting his lip, looking between the three that had played such a large role in the last year of his life, Harry gave a quick nod. "All right."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>March 29, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>Akwesasne was the largest territorial holding of the Five Nations. Straddling the border between the United States and Canada, it was a mixed community of Tribal shamans and Nomaj. Harry had assumed, picking himself up from the portkey he'd arrived on with Batisseur, that his presence might draw more attention than the occasional passing glance, but to his surprise he went largely unnoticed.</p>
<p>"Are foreigners common in Tribal lands?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't say common, but it is not unusual for those seeking to learn of our magical tradition to arrive in the fashion that we just did."</p>
<p>They walked along a paved road that would not have been out of place in a more rural section of England, passing automobiles and modern Nomaj homes. "And the shamans have no concern about teaching your magic to people not of your tribes? They don't hold anything back?"</p>
<p>Batisseur looked around the community as they walked. "It is a much-needed source of funds. My people are among the most impoverished in this country, magical or not. If an outsider can pay, then we are more than happy to offer our knowledge."</p>
<p>"What sort of magic do your people wield?"</p>
<p>"If you're that interested, you may speak with the Sachem of Akwesasne following your Dreamwalking ritual. I must warn you, though, that even such inconsequential knowledge as that will likely carry a price tag."</p>
<p>Harry nodded thoughtfully, but didn't say anything more. As they walked, the Nomaj architecture gradually gave way to more archaic looking wood longhouses, and here and there Native Americans could be seen in less standard garb; not wizarding robes, but also not the modern Nomaj clothing.</p>
<p>Seeing Harry's gaze linger, Batisseur quietly commented, "Many of the shamans of my people hold fast to the old ways, both in lifestyle and dress." They approached a hill, where a series of elaborate longhouses, much larger than the ones they'd passed, were bunched together. As they neared the entrance to the largest, an ancient looking man in fine red clothing stepped out to greet them.</p>
<p>"This is the boy?"</p>
<p>Batisseur bowed deeply from the waist. "He is. Harry Potter, this is Sachem Sakayengwaraton, the leader of the shamans of the Five Nations. He will take you to where your ritual will be performed, Harry. This is as far as I may go." With another bow to the Sachem, and an encouraging squeeze to Harry's shoulder, Batisseur turned and briskly walked back in the direction they'd come.</p>
<p>"This way, outsider."</p>
<p>Harry stepped into the longhouse, which from the outside appeared to be the size of a mid-range grocer's. It was not all that surprising, upon entering, to find that it was nearly triple the size on the inside, Expansion Charms clearly employed liberally throughout the building. There were actual classes taking place, with adults of European descent seated on the ground alongside Tribal teenagers.</p>
<p>"Sir-"</p>
<p>"Sachem is my title, outsider."</p>
<p>"Er, Sachem, I would be very interested in learning more of your people's magic."</p>
<p>"You were brought here for the Dreamwalking ritual, nothing more. We will send you back to where you came from upon its completion."</p>
<p>"I'm much more interested in magical training than I am in the ritual."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you are, but that is irrelevant at this time," he motioned for Harry to take a seat near where a potions cauldron was simmering over an open flame. "Your Dreamwalker will be along shortly."</p>
<p>"Sir-, I mean, Sachem, I was told that you offer instruction to outsiders if they can pay for it."</p>
<p>The man's weathered face settled as he took in Harry's expensive acromantula silk robes. "Handsome Lake, your professor, requested this ritual. As you can see, we've already prepared the potion, which requires ingredients that are both expensive and difficult to acquire."</p>
<p>"And if I were to compensate you for the ritual, and pay for the instruction in its place?"</p>
<p>"You don't have the time. The portkey he provided us for your return is set to take you back in three day's time. You would gain nothing by sitting in on classes that have been ongoing for months, for a mere three days."</p>
<p>Harry recognized a negotiation when one was presented. "You could make me another portkey."</p>
<p>"We could, but that does not alter the fact that you would begin your learning well into our instructional period. It would be a waste of your time and our shaman's." The Sachem's dark eyes bored into Harry's, his face open and expectant despite the negativity of his words.</p>
<p>"Then I think I would be best served by paying for personalized instruction, one-on-one with your best teacher."</p>
<p>The elderly man coughed lightly, "That would require quite a sum. This isn't pocket change that we're discussing, outsider. For personalized training such as you seek, my people would need significant compensation."</p>
<p>"How much?"</p>
<p>"A quarter million dollars."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"Per week. Plus ten thousand dollars for a new portkey."</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "A quarter million per week and you include apparition training."</p>
<p>The Sachem nodded. "That is acceptable. How long will you stay?"</p>
<p>"That will depend on how useful I find your training to be." It was almost refreshing, to deal with someone that was so honest and upfront about their motivations. "I am only interested in magic related to combat."</p>
<p>A sneer of disdain briefly crossed the Sachem's face. "Of course you are. It's the only thing your kind has ever expressed interest in - finding ways to butcher yourselves and others. Very well. A quarter million per week, twenty-five thousand for the potion you've wasted, and apparition training is included. I accept your terms; now, I'll ask that you demonstrate proof of payment."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, and looked around. "I presume that payment in Galleons is acceptable? I'll need a Gringotts' draft."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>May 27, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>Susan and Luna tickled the painted pear, and the portrait slid to the side allowing entry into the Hogwarts kitchens. The two girls had been eating dinner together with the elves for the majority of the term, Susan eager to escape the taunts and jeers of her peers, and Luna simply happy to have a close friend.</p>
<p>"How do you feel about your exams? Have you caught up?"</p>
<p>Susan had been studying furiously, trying to make up for missing half of the school year. While she'd had access to her classwork at St. Mungo's, it was much different than learning from teachers. "I hope so. I don't think I'll be held back, anyway."</p>
<p>"I'm happy for you, though it would be rather pleasant to have a friend in class with me."</p>
<p>"Well, since I wasn't able to take any electives this year, we can still take some classes together next year. Which are you enrolling in?"</p>
<p>"Care, of course. And I think Arithmancy, in honor of my mother's profession."</p>
<p>Susan nodded, reaching across the table to squeeze the Ravenclaw's hand. "I think she'd be proud to hear that, Luna. Both of those sound neat, I think I'll sign up for the same."</p>
<p>Luna's smile was brilliant in its intensity, and the two girls began to eat their meal in a companionable silence. Once they'd polished off everything but the pudding, their conversation began again.</p>
<p>"Neville told me this morning that he and Padma broke up."</p>
<p>"Oh? That's too bad, they seemed like a nice match."</p>
<p>Luna 'hmm'-ed in response, carefully running her spoon through the pudding dish. "Padma isn't always very nice. Sometimes the wrackspurts get into her head, and she stops being so friendly."</p>
<p>"I see," Susan's tone was noticeably cooler, having spent several months listening to the Ravenclaws belittle Luna. "It's good that Neville can find someone better, then."</p>
<p>"You don't want any pudding?"</p>
<p>"No, it's all yours. I'm full from dinner," Susan patted her stomach, as if to reinforce her words. She'd lost some of the extra weight by always walking Luna to and from Ravenclaw Tower, but the Hufflepuff had grown into her curves and would likely never be svelte. She waited patiently while Luna happily finished her dessert, before the two girls thanked the elves and left the kitchens to walk back to the younger girl's dormitory.</p>
<p>They'd just reached the staircase leading to the first floor when Anthony Goldstein and Kevin Entwhistle, two Third Year Ravenclaws, happened upon them.</p>
<p>"What's this, then? Were you in the Hufflepuff dorms, Loony? Maybe if we give her some potions, Bones'll take that barmy little bint off our hands."</p>
<p>Entwhistle looked Susan up and down appreciatively, the girl having foregone her robes now that classes were done for the day. "Maybe we can offer some potion for a different sort of favor. Those are some impressive baps, Suz."</p>
<p>"Don't call me that," she crossed her arms protectively. "Just leave us alone."</p>
<p>"C'mon now, what's with that attitude?" He walked towards her, crowding her personal space, lifting one hand towards the Hufflepuff. "Don't think we haven't noticed you never go to Hogsmeade. Give me a little feel, and I'll take you tomorrow-"</p>
<p>Quick as a whip, Susan slapped him across the face. "Don't you <em>ever</em> think you have the right to touch me!"</p>
<p>With a growl, Kevin grabbed both of her shoulders and pushed her backwards, the back of her head smacking into the stone wall of the corridor. "That <em>hurt</em>, you daft cow. You should be grateful I'm even giving you the time of day!"</p>
<p>"Stop it! Leave her alo- <em>mmmpphh!" </em>Luna's shout was quickly muffled by Anthony's hand, as he easily restrained the petite Second Year.</p>
<p>The fogginess from the blow to the head beginning to clear, fear suddenly gripped Susan. They were in an isolated corridor. She and Luna had eaten an early dinner, so most of the students and faculty were likely still in the Great Hall, one floor up. "Just let us go, and I won't tell anyone what you did."</p>
<p>"But I haven't done anything yet. Besides, you might even like it."</p>
<p>"HELP! Somebody!"</p>
<p>"There's no one coming, Bones. C'mon, you gave it up for Potter last year, what's the prob- <em>urk!"</em> A Knockback Jinx suddenly struck the back of Entwhistle's head, ramming it forward into the stone wall. Several Stinging Hexes hit Goldstein, prompting him to release Luna.</p>
<p>"You miserable little bastards! Who do you think you are?" Their savior came into view, wand outstretched and glowing. Daphne Greengrass stepped forward and kicked the fallen Ravenclaw several times in the groin. "Don't you <em>ever</em> think you can lay a hand on a witch again, or by Morgana I'll make sure your half-blooded line ends with you, got it?"</p>
<p>Goldstein helped his friend up, and the two boys ran off. Daphne looked over her shoulder, and called out, "It's over now, you can come out."</p>
<p>A small First Year girl in a wheelchair came from around the corner. "Wow, Sis, you were brilliant!"</p>
<p>"Thank you, Daphne. We're lucky you came by."</p>
<p>Daphne waved away their gratitude. "I wouldn't let anyone get away with what they were doing."</p>
<p>"Still, I owe you."</p>
<p>"<em>We</em> owe you," Luna affirmed Susan's sentiment.</p>
<p>"Well, it wouldn't be very Slytherin of me to turn away a favor, so I'll accept that," from behind, Tori giggled at her older sister. "Has this sort of thing happened before?"</p>
<p>"No. At least, never anything more than words."</p>
<p>"That's not right! It's not fair that anyone would treat you like that!" Astoria said indignantly.</p>
<p>Daphne looked contemplatively at the two girls, feeling a touch of shame. She'd been well aware of the rumors and name-calling that Susan had faced since she'd returned to Hogwarts, and of course the bullying Luna endured never stopped. It hadn't been her problem, though, so she'd chosen to ignore it and spend time with Tori and her own friends.</p>
<p>Drawing closer to Bones, Daphne asked in a quiet tone, "Have you been doing okay, I mean, since you came back?"</p>
<p>Susan nodded stiffly. "I'm all right. Funny, I think this is the first time we've spoken since Second Year. That's your sister?"</p>
<p>"It is. She's ranked third in her Year," Daphne said proudly.</p>
<p>"She seems sweet," Tori was giggling while Luna demonstrated how to make shadow puppets in the torchlight.</p>
<p>Daphne's face showed a genuine smile at her sister's joy. "She is. Listen, Bones, if you need some help with your spellwork-"</p>
<p>"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I'll pass my exams."</p>
<p>"No," Daphne continued after the interruption, "I mean if you need help with your <em>spells</em>," at this, she looked meaningfully at the Hufflepuff, "I'd be willing to show you a few. Just in case next time we don't leave dinner early."</p>
<p>"Oh. I see. I, uh, I think I'd like that. Thanks, Daphne."</p>
<p>"You always have to be ready; there's no one that you can rely on to keep you safe except yourself," Daphne surreptitiously rubbed at a scar that split her well-manicured eyebrow. "Have you two been eating in the Hufflepuff dorms? I haven't noticed you at dinner in months."</p>
<p>"The kitchens are on this floor. We eat there, it's, uh… quieter." Daphne understood the hidden meaning in Susan's words.</p>
<p>"I see. Well, why don't we meet tomorrow afternoon, just after lunch? I'm only going to Hogsmeade to pick up some sweets for my sister, then coming right back. We can find somewhere to practice a few spells."</p>
<p>"I know a place!" Luna enthusiastically jumped into their conversation. "It's just inside the Forest!"</p>
<p>Though Daphne and Astoria seemed uncomfortable at the thought of going into the Forbidden Forest alone, they reluctantly nodded when Susan immediately agreed.</p>
<p>"Until tomorrow, then."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>June 12, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>"So this is it, huh? I'm surprised there's not more of us here to wish you off."</p>
<p>Harry looked over the small group standing just outside the Ilvermorny gates. Professor Howe and Headmaster Fontaine, Manny, Wally and Sasha, and Adam Caruso were the only ones that had shown up for his departure. "This is plenty. Adam, thanks for coming. Wasn't sure if you'd already left or not."</p>
<p>The Pukwudgie smiled, hefting his trunk. "My portkey's actually set to go off in about three minutes. Kind of wish you'd have had a normal year, man, instead of just one class with me."</p>
<p>"Hey, it could've been worse. What if I'd been a Horned Serpent, we wouldn't have had any classes together at all."</p>
<p>"Good point. Well, if you ever find yourself in America again, look me up! Take it easy, Harry!" A flash of light signalled the portkey's activation, and Adam was gone.</p>
<p>"Ah, summer break. I miss those days."</p>
<p>"Shut it, Manny, you're done with your Mastery, you've got all the time in the world."</p>
<p>"No he doesn't," Harry interrupted, knowing from experience that left alone the two would bicker endlessly. "He has a job."</p>
<p>"What! Where?"</p>
<p>"None of your business, Jacobs. It's a surprise," Manny winked at Harry, "for a few more minutes, at least, until the kid leaves. Besides, are you really complaining about having to stay at the castle all summer with Sasha here to keep you company?"</p>
<p>"Good point. I could stay here forever, best scenery in the MACUSA."</p>
<p>"Uh, I'm not sure I appreciate the way you two are talking about me like I'm a decoration. Harry's the only gentleman among you. Maybe I should talk him into sticking around, to teach you a lesson on how to treat a lady." Sasha poked Wally in the ribs, before giving Harry a light embrace. "I know you're going to be busy, but I'd like to hear how you're doing now and again. Don't forget to live a little in between saving the world, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay, Sasha. Thanks. Wally, Manny, I can't imagine where I'd be if you two hadn't spent so much time working with me."</p>
<p>"Don't sweat it, dude. Besides, after fighting you all year, I feel like I might enter a dueling tournament this summer!"</p>
<p>Manny scoffed good-naturedly. "Keep that attitude, and you'll still be working on your Mastery when you're 30."</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"Seriously, guys. I'm going to miss you."</p>
<p>Wally gave the teen a hug, "I'll miss you too, bud. Now don't forget everything I've taught you. I didn't get Sasha by studying day and night."</p>
<p>"Wally! I swear-"</p>
<p>"Gotta go, Harry. Don't go slacking off on your physical training, or else you'll never land a babe like Sasha-"</p>
<p>"WALLY!" The lovely girl dragged the blonde American away, furiously lecturing him on respecting women.</p>
<p>Manny and Harry exchanged a smile. "I'm not going to say goodbye, kid, just 'see you later,' all right?"</p>
<p>Harry cocked his head, but nodded and shook the hand that Manny offered. "Okay. See you later, then."</p>
<p>He turned to the two faculty members, noting the conspicuous absence of Professor Batisseur, who had not spoken to him since he 'renegotiated' the Dreamwalking ritual with the Five Nations' shamans. "Headmaster, Professor. I'm in your debt for your assistance this year."</p>
<p>Howe took Harry's extended hand in his strong grip and pumped it once. "It was a pleasure. If you ever do take that NEWT and decide you'd like to travel down a scholarly path, my door is always open. Take care."</p>
<p>Fontaine gave Harry a tight smile. "We're all proud of you, Harry. I think that offering you admission to Ilvermorny was one of the best choices I made since I took over at the school. You've set a new standard for what we all believed to be possible for a young man your age."</p>
<p>"That's very kind of you to say, sir. Thank you. I won't forget your generosity," Harry shook the Headmaster's hand, but Fontaine held on when he tried to pull away.</p>
<p>"I can only hope that once you return to Europe, that I can continue to feel pride in your actions." Harry met the older man's level stare with his own unflinching gaze, and gave a short nod.</p>
<p>"I need to go. Farewell, and thank you," he gripped his necklace, and vanished with a flash.</p><hr/>
<p>At the International Portkey Terminal in New York City, Sam Chambers sat pensively, reading through the letters that his contacts in the Ministry of Defence had mailed him over the last month. Getting into Iraq was going to be tricky business, that's for sure; the Americans and the British both maintained strict sanctions and travel bans, so they'd need to find a more covert method of entry to 'stay under the radar'. '<em>Wouldn't do to make it there, only to find myself in jail once we left,'</em> he thought grimly.</p>
<p>"Would you mind if I took this seat?"</p>
<p>"All yours, mate, let me just move my- oh, how do you, Congressman," Sam made to set his folder of letters aside to stand, but Irving Butler motioned for him to remain seated, taking the seat next to Sam once the Englishman had moved his luggage.</p>
<p>"I'm well, thank you. For the record, you may want to invest in wizarding luggage if you're trying to cover the fact that you're a Nomaj."</p>
<p>"Uh, sir?"</p>
<p>"Relax, I'm not going to <em>obliviate</em> you."</p>
<p>"What makes you think I'm a Nomaj?"</p>
<p>"It's not all that difficult to realize once you've spent some time around you."</p>
<p>"Sir, not to be impolite, but you <em>haven't</em> spent time around me."</p>
<p>"The Chief Archivist did, though. Do you have any idea how many spells the average wizard casts in a day? Well over a hundred," Butler chuckled when Sam's jaw dropped. "Naturally, you had no idea, given that you spend your time around Harry Potter."</p>
<p>Sam didn't say anything in response, merely looking around the terminal. '<em>Now would be a good time for Harry to show up…'</em></p>
<p>"Harry, for some reason, <em>never</em> seems to use magic. Whether that is due to his medical condition, or his Nomaj upbringing, though, is unknown to me. But anyone that spends more than an hour or so in your presence would immediately wonder why you aren't using magic for normal, everyday tasks. It's a dead giveaway."</p>
<p>"So what happens now? I'm not trying to-, I mean, I'm not 'out to get' wizards or anything like that."</p>
<p>Butler laughed. Loudly. "Of course you aren't!" he paused, chuckling so hard that he even wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. "You're a Nomaj. Even if you somehow exposed the MACUSA to the non-magical United States, assuming we were unable to contain the breach, the Nomaj would never be able to pierce our repelling wards and unplottable settlements."</p>
<p>Sam was, twice in a matter of minutes, dumbfounded yet again. "But, the MACUSA is built around fear of non-magicals…"</p>
<p>"It is."</p>
<p>"But you're <em>not</em> afraid of us?"</p>
<p>"I am not."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand."</p>
<p>Butler looked around the Portkey Terminal, taking in the wizards hustling back and forth, the aurors on duty, the customs agents, and the tourists. "Did Harry ever talk to you about the structure of the MACUSA?"</p>
<p>"Not in any detail, no, although I've done some reading on my own."</p>
<p>"Then you know that all political power is centered around those who served in our version of the military. A set number of years of military service is required to vote, an even greater number is required to serve in any political office of significance."</p>
<p>"I was not aware of that, no."</p>
<p>"The MACUSA is, at its heart, a military state; being able to mobilize the public in fear of an 'other' is a very useful tool for the government to wield."</p>
<p>"Wait, so it's all a lie? You know that nonmagicals aren't a threat but you allow them to be treated so poorly anyway?"</p>
<p>Butler raised an eyebrow at Sam's outrage, but his expression did not otherwise change. "How, exactly, are they treated poorly? They aren't even aware we exist."</p>
<p>"You take their children away from them!"</p>
<p>"Only the magical ones, and with Memory Charms they are none the wiser."</p>
<p>"You're still stealing them from their parents."</p>
<p>"We are. But is that worse than treating newbloods like a permanent underclass, the way that the British do? Or kidnapping the newblood's parents and breeding them in captivity to produce more newbloods, the way that the Chinese do? The world is an unpleasant place, Mr. Chambers; I sleep just fine at night with my government's actions."</p>
<p>Sam remained silent, weighing the Congressman's words.</p>
<p>"Nonetheless, we've gone far astray and I don't have much time remaining. I imagine that Harry will be here momentarily. I came here to speak with you, not with him."</p>
<p>"About what?"</p>
<p>"Harry, in spite of his age, is a great wizard, the sort that seems to emerge once every generation. Right now, he's largely viewed as a fluke of magic, for surviving the Killing Curse as a child. I'm not sure how much knowledge the British Ministry has of his abilities, but I've had the Headmaster of Ilvermorny censor the reports that he submits to the Magical Congress. It's likely that his power remains largely unknown."</p>
<p>"Okay," Sam slowly said, "I suppose I should thank you for that. I'm still a little unclear why you would do such a thing, though."</p>
<p>"Powerful wizards like Harry threaten to upset the carefully constructed balance that the International Confederacy of Wizards maintains. There are not many wizards that are capable of shattering the Statute of Secrecy in a manner that would shatter it completely."</p>
<p>Sam sat back in his seat, listening carefully. "I assume that you have information, or at least believe Harry to be a wizard capable of such an act. What does the ICW do about other wizards that have Harry's strength?"</p>
<p>Butler looked seriously at Sam. "Usually, they kill them." He stood up, dispelling the Silencing Ward that Sam had not even been aware that was present. "I like the boy, which is why I've tried to protect him to this point, and that's why I'm here speaking with you right now. Do what you can to dissuade him from whatever he's planning to do. Once the eye of the Confederation falls upon him, it will not blink." He spun in a circle, disapparating with a <em>crack!</em> that drew the attention of everyone surrounding them.</p>
<p>Seconds later, Harry arrived on his portkey. "Let's go. Our portkey to France leaves in less than five minutes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Holy cow, this was a HARD chapter to write. I'm going to miss the MACUSA. I honestly could probably have written an entire fic set in 'my' version of MACUSA. It's been great.</p>
<p>Next chapter will be solely about the British Bunch, and I'm going to try and do all of 4th year in a single chapter. Then we'll have a chapter that is solely Harry. Won't be too long now before we have a reunion.</p>
<p>Oh, Akwesasne is a real place. I did quite a bit of research on the Five Nations, including tracking down a Mohawk to English dictionary. Like almost everyone in my story, the Native Americans that appear are neither saintly nor villainous; I genuinely hope that nothing I wrote was offensive, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. XXXIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXXIV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>June 13, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>"I really don't know what to tell you, honey, I'm sure she'll come back."</p>
<p>"It's just strange. She couldn't have gone hunting, owls are nocturnal raptors. And she's never left in the daytime before, ever!"</p>
<p>"Hermione, there's nothing you can do, there's no need to stress over something you can't control. I'm sure that Hedwig will be back when she's ready."</p>
<p>The teenager huffed, blowing a strand of curly brown hair out of her eyes. "It's been nearly a day, though."</p>
<p>Just then, her father called out from their garden, "Hermione! Here she comes!"</p>
<p>Rushing outside, she followed the gesture Dan made, catching sight of the snowy white owl winging her way towards them, eventually landing on Hermione's shoulder. "Hedwig! You had me worried, girl!"</p>
<p>The owl held out her leg, displaying the scroll held in one of her talons. Hermione unrolled the piece of parchment, gasping in surprise at what she read.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hermione,</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm in France for a brief stopover. I'd like to visit you tomorrow if that's all right. If you could send your address back with Hedwig, I'll be by with my companion tomorrow at lunchtime.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Harry</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Hermione quickly scribbled down her address and town, and sure enough, the next day Harry and an older man appeared on the street in front of her home with a <em>crack!</em></p>
<p>"Ugh!" The older man immediately dropped to his hands and knees. "That was horrible!"</p>
<p>Harry, wearing thin, silver robes, looked down at him with a small smile on his face. "Yea, apparition takes some getting used to. Or maybe <em>I'm</em> still getting used to it. That was my first side-along, you know."</p>
<p>"Can we take a cab on the way out?"</p>
<p>"Hey! Quit complaining, at least you have all your arms and legs."</p>
<p>"You mean there was a risk I'd lose them?!"</p>
<p>"It's called 'splinching', and-" Harry looked over, noticing Hermione standing at her door for the first time. "Hello, Hermione!"</p>
<p>"You apparated here? That's against the law!"</p>
<p>"No 'hello', or 'nice to see you'? C'mere, it's been forever since I've seen you!" Harry held out his arms and the two friends shared a brief embrace. "This is Sam Chambers; he is- was a close friend of my parents."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Hermione Granger," she shook his hand and quickly ushered the two inside. As Harry stepped inside, he cocked his head and looked around. "Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"No, not really. Just thought I'd sensed- it's nothing. So, how has France treated you? You're at Beauxbatons now, right?"</p>
<p>Hermione motioned for them to take a seat at the table, where her parents were waiting. "It's fantastic, really! The lessons are similar, but the students are much nicer."</p>
<p>"Isn't it hard, though, with everything being in a different language?"</p>
<p>"The Headmistress assigned her a tutor the summer before Third Year, and you know our Hermione. She's practically a native speaker by now," Emma said proudly, shooting a wink at her daughter.</p>
<p>"Mum! That's not true, Harry. Especially with magic-related terms, I still struggle. In a way, I think it was actually helpful; I don't feel the same pressure to be the best."</p>
<p>While Dan and Emma made idle chitchat with Sam, Harry leaned closer to Hermione, "Listen, I need a favor from you."</p>
<p>"Sure, what is it?"</p>
<p>"What do you know about enchanting?"</p>
<p>Hermione clearly wasn't expecting a question like that and sat back in her chair while she thought over her response. "Well, I know it is a branch of magic that is closely tied in with Charms. I don't have any deep knowledge of it, though."</p>
<p>Harry reached into his pocket for something, and a moment later he'd enlarged his trunk. Opening it up, he pulled out several textbooks. "Here, this should get you started. I took Enchanting at Ilvermorny, but, well, I can't, I mean; enchanting is tough."</p>
<p>"Okay… well, what exactly do you need me to enchant?"</p>
<p>"I need a method of communication over distance. Something faster than owls, like an emergency signal," he paused, working through the requirements in his mind. "It would need the capability to transmit location. Maybe a piece of parchment…? No, that wouldn't work. I need it to be small, inconspicuous."</p>
<p>"Harry, this isn't the kind of thing I can do overnight-"</p>
<p>He waved away her concerns, "Take your time. Sam and I have to leave the country; I can't say for sure how long we'll be gone, but it will be at least several months. Is that enough time? This is important, Hermione."</p>
<p>"I'll make it work. Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"It's probably better if you don't know. That reminds me, though," Harry reached into his trunk and removed a thick envelope. "I have letters for our friends; could you send this to Neville?"</p>
<p>"I'm actually going back to Britain for his birthday party next month. Would it be okay if I waited til then?"</p>
<p>"Sure, that's fine."</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few seconds, Harry thinking over his plans, and Hermione looking him over. He'd grown quite a bit, tall and lean for his age. His hair was longer, but he still wore the same glasses. A thin scar started just under his cheekbone and wound its way just under his ear.</p>
<p>"So you were at Ilvermorny? What was it like?"</p>
<p>He flashed her a quick smile, "I was wondering when you'd ask. It was nice. I learned a lot."</p>
<p>"Like what? Tell me all about it!"</p>
<p>"Well, I spent most of my time working wi-" Suddenly Harry leaped to his feet. "Did you hear that?"</p>
<p>"Hear what?"</p>
<p>"Sam! Time to go!"</p>
<p>"Harry, what's going on?"</p>
<p>"You didn't hear that?"</p>
<p>"Hear <em>what</em>? What's going on? Will you just hold on-" But Harry was already on the move, having shut and re-shrunk his trunk, heading towards the front door with Sam and Hermione trailing closely behind. They exited the front door, where Hermione ran into Sam's back as the group came to a sudden stop outside.</p>
<p>"Hello, Harry." Three men stood at the edge of her front lawn.</p>
<p>"I knew I felt something when I arrived. What was it? Some kind of ward?"</p>
<p>"A monitoring ward, similar to the one that is placed over muggleborn's homes to monitor underage magic use."</p>
<p>"Excuse me, what right do you have to spy on me and my family?" Hermione asked indignantly. "Who are you?"</p>
<p>"They're here to take me back to Britain."</p>
<p>"Harry, do you remember me? It's Remus, we met during your First Year. This is your godfather, Sirius, and this other man is-"</p>
<p>"Mad-Eye. Hard to forget a face like that."</p>
<p>The scarred man with the unusual false eye laughed. "Glad to have made such an impression. Figured you'd come this way eventually, though didn't think it would take quite so long. Time to go, laddie."</p>
<p>"I don't think so."</p>
<p>"Harry," the wild-looking man with a mustache and goatee stepped towards him, "it's okay. I'm sorry we didn't meet earlier, but I'm here now-"</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere with you." Grabbing Sam's forearm with a firm grip, Harry spun in place, only for a loud <em>gong</em> sound to ring out.</p>
<p>Moody looked over at Remus with a smug expression, "And you didn't want to wait for me to put up a disapparition jinx."</p>
<p>"It doesn't have to go down this way. You can still turn around and walk away."</p>
<p>"What are you talking a…" It didn't take more than glance to realize what Harry meant. His eyes were glowing, and he'd set his feet shoulder-width apart in what was clearly a combat stance. "Harry, we didn't come here to fight. We're just going to take you home."</p>
<p>"I don't have a home. This is your last chance."</p>
<p>"Harry-"</p>
<p>"If the little brat wants to try, he's welcome to it. Let's stun him and be on our way before any muggles notice what's going on." Moody, predictably, had quickly grown tired of the diplomatic route. His wand came out of his sleeve and a jet of red light shot out a moment later.</p>
<p>At a simple gesture from Harry, two walls rose from the ground, covering Hermione and Sam, while he simply leaned to the side, allowing the silent stunner to pass by him through the open door of the Granger home. Unfortunately, Dan Granger had come to the door to see what the commotion was and took the spell directly to the face and collapsed in a heap.</p>
<p>"Dad!"</p>
<p>"Mad-eye, calm down!"</p>
<p>"Look out!"</p>
<p>The Granger's mailbox burst out of the ground and swung like a club, smashing Remus over the head. Harry thrust his right arm out and <em>pushed</em> at Moody, who was quick to react with a Shield Charm.</p>
<p>"It didn't work when you were eleven, I don't know why you'd think it would work now!" The retired auror taunted, "Now, just come along quietly and-" the ground beneath him vanished and Moody dropped into the newly formed pit beneath him, followed by Harry conjuring several hundred pounds of dirt on top of the man.</p>
<p>More stunning spells came towards him from Remus, who had recovered <em>impossibly </em>fast from the heavy blow Harry had dealt him. Harry conjured an iron disc, deflecting the jets of red light, then gestured towards the well-kept lawn in the Granger's front yard. Each blade of grass hardened into iron, then fired out of the ground towards Remus.</p>
<p>"Harry, stop!" Sirius, who had yet to fire a spell, shouted.</p>
<p>An explosion of dirt erupted and Moody leapt out of the hole Harry had buried him in, firing off Bludgeoning Hexes and Severing Charms. Harry lifted a section of the yard into an earthen wall, obscuring him from view momentarily. A quick banishing charm sent Hermione and Sam back into the Granger's home, and from the other side of the lawn, the three men could hear him muttering in a strange language.</p>
<p>"<em>Tio'nahkwáweron, tio'nahkwáweron, tio'nahkwáweron</em>."</p>
<p>"What in Merlin's name is he saying?"</p>
<p>"Look up, Lupin."</p>
<p>Sure enough, heavy black clouds were forming overhead, a deep, thick cover that blotted out the sun. A few droplets of rain hit the ground, then suddenly the heavens opened up and rain poured down. The wall in front of Harry melted away into a pile of mud, exposing the teen who had a halo of brilliant white flame a foot over his head, emerald green energy steadily issuing from his eyes.</p>
<p>"Forget your umbrellas?"</p>
<p>The rain that had been falling ceased momentarily, then a razor-sharp chunk of ice, more than three feet in length and six inches wide, smashed into the ground in front of Sirius. More jagged icicles began to rain down, splintering against hastily cast <em>protego</em> shields. On and on it went, the three men using various strategies to try and stem the tide of the torrential ice storm that Harry had unleashed. All the while, Harry stood, eyes ablaze, the fire above his head not just melting the icy projectiles, but evaporating them so thoroughly that a cloud of steam surrounded him.</p>
<p>"<em>Iáo te."</em> At Harry's command, the vapor cloud around him funneled outwards, an unnatural wind guiding it around each of the three men, before a final gesture from Harry froze the steam, encasing all three in solid ice.</p>
<p>"Sam! Time to go, now!" The two of them took off running, sprinting into the neighbor's yard where Harry grabbed onto the older man's arm, apparating away with a loud <em>crack!</em></p>
<p>Hermione and her mother peeked out the front door, seeing shards of ice all over the neighborhood. Car windshields were broken and cracked, the alarms blaring in the sudden absence of sound from the magical battle. Their neighbors also began to appear, heads tentatively poking out of doors and taking in the scene before them with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Not even a minute after Harry and Sam vanished, a series of apparition arrivals sounded, and a dozen white-robed wizards appeared in the middle of the street. "_National Police, throw down your wands!_" They shouted, before quickly realizing that besides themselves and the frozen men, they were the only armed people on the block. "_Legrand, Fournier, begin securing the scene. Beaulieu, return to headquarters and call in every off-duty obliviation squad. You, girl, what happened here?"</p>
<p>"_I don't honestly know._" A still-stunned Hermione Granger replied.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>June 20, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>Thaddeus Perrault sat down at the booth in the Leaky Cauldron. Sitting across from him was Rita Skeeter, of the <em>Daily Prophet</em>; Bethany Misslethorpe, of <em>Witch Weekly;</em> and Xenophilius Lovegood, of <em>The Quibbler.</em></p>
<p>"Thank you for meeting with me today."</p>
<p>"This had better be good, Perrault. I'm a busy woman."</p>
<p>Perrault gave a winning smile to Rita Skeeter, "By all means, feel free to leave. I'm sure that between the other two outlets, my client will be satisfied that the coverage he receives is adequate."</p>
<p>"Your client… you don't mean...?"</p>
<p>"Yes. The first news from Harry Potter in over a year."</p>
<p>He had the attention of all three after that, "I received a letter from Mr. Potter less than a week ago, and besides verifying the blood sample he placed on it at Gringotts, you are the first to see its contents." Perrault slid a piece of parchment across the table, ensuring that it was facing the proper direction that all three would be able to read it.</p>
<p>Xeno was the first to comment, "I'm surprised."</p>
<p>Perrault nodded, "It's quite shocking, I agree."</p>
<p>"No, I meant that he was able to get this letter out to you. Perhaps the parchment is charmed to be flame resistant? Or do the flames of a heliopath lessen at night? Maybe Harry was able to sneak it out under the cover of darkness."</p>
<p>"Er, right. Well, I chose to share this with you to quell some of the more extreme rumors that have spread since my client's disappearance."</p>
<p>Rita was practically drooling at the possibilities that this provided, while Misslethorpe merely looked sympathetic. "That poor boy. While I appreciate you sharing this, Mr. Perrault, I don't know that my magazine is the best forum for discussing a topic of this nature."</p>
<p>"I understand."</p>
<p>"More eyeballs for my column, Betty. Thad, thanks for the heads up. I'll be sure to add your name to my mail ward so that you can contact me directly with any more scoops of this sort." She excused herself and quickly left the pub, Xenophilius saying his farewells and wandering away soon after.</p>
<p>"Does he understand what effect releasing this information will have in Magical Britain? Especially given his history with muggles?"</p>
<p>Perrault motioned to Tom for a butterbeer. "I don't have much in the way of contact with him, beyond occasional updates. He's out of touch, wherever he is. But his instructions were clear regarding this letter."</p>
<p>"When are you going to find a normal client, Thaddeus? First Lockhart, now the Boy-Who-Lived?"</p>
<p>"Hey, we've all got to make a living."</p>
<p>"Now there's a sentiment that I can drink to."</p>
<p>"Good, then you're buying."</p>
<p>The next day, the <em>Daily Prophet</em>'s headlines told the story of Harry's disappearance, "<em><strong>straight from the mouth of the Boy-Who-Lived!</strong></em>"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Harry Potter reappeared recently, sending word to Magical Britain through a letter to his publisher. In the letter, which was shown only to select members of the press following an identity verification test at Gringotts, the Boy-Who-Lived detailed how he'd been receiving threats from a disturbed and deranged muggleborn wizard, who Harry believed was responsible for the murders of his muggle guardians. While the identity of this villain remains unknown, Harry did note that he was pleased to learn that his custody had been awarded to a wizard of such storied lineage as Marius Selwyn, who he believes would be more than capable of protecting him.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>The </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Daily Prophet</strong>
  <em>
    <strong> will provide more details about our missing hero as they emerge.</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>July 30, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>"Wow Nev, looking right sharp today. Happy birthday, mate!"</p>
<p>Neville accepted Ron's gift with a bashful smile, "Thanks, for the gift and the compliment. I guess I just thought it was time to start dressing a little more grown-up, y'know?"</p>
<p>"I'll leave it to you; won't catch me wearing a tie outside of school!" And sure enough, Neville was wearing a blue and white pinstripe tie, a collared black shirt, and dress slacks. "Er, don't suppose Padma's coming, is she?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm not really on her favorite list any longer. How come?"</p>
<p>"That's too bad. Was hoping she'd have brought her sister along."</p>
<p>Neville chuckled and slapped Ron on the shoulder. "Go get yourself something to eat, Romeo."</p>
<p>"Right-o. See ya in a bit!"</p>
<p>Neville tugged at his collar, feeling a trickle of sweat slide down his back. Maybe he was a bit overdressed for the summer weather. Just then, though, the fireplace flared green once more, and out stepped Hermione Granger, clad in a tank top and a long skirt, with her hair tied back in a simple ponytail.</p>
<p>"H-hey, Hermione," Neville cursed the return of his stutter, clearing his throat and continuing, "It's really great to see you again."</p>
<p>"Hi, Neville! Thanks so much for the invite! I missed you!" She launched herself forward and engulfed him in a strong hug, grinning against his shoulder at the sound of the sigh he let out into her hair. Releasing him, she stepped back to look him over, "You look very nice."</p>
<p>A strong blush present on his cheeks, Neville thanked her for her compliment and held out his hand to lead her out to the party. "I'm really glad you could come."</p>
<p>"It was no problem. My mum and dad's families both still live in England, after all, and there are various family friends that we're going to see. Thanks for your letters this last year. It meant a lot, knowing that my friends hadn't forgotten about me."</p>
<p>"How could we? Hogwarts wasn't the same without you, much less Gryffindor." Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. "I'm sure everyone will be really excited to see you."</p>
<p>Sure enough, the Gryffindors that Neville had invited soon crowded around the Beauxbatons transfer and peppered her with questions about the other school, and about living in France generally. Neville released her hand, letting her have the spotlight, and stepped out of the crowd to watch and listen.</p>
<p>"She's changed a lot."</p>
<p>He didn't bother looking to see who had spoken; Susan had been a fixture, if not exactly a friend, for most of his life. "She has. Beauxbatons must be a good fit."</p>
<p>"It's nice to see her again, and nicer to see your reaction," Susan said, a teasing tone in her voice.</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>"Oh come on. I had my suspicions based on the comments in both of your letters while I was at St. Mungo's, but the gobsmacked expression on your face when you two walked out together confirmed it. You like her, don't you?"</p>
<p>He made a shushing motion with his hand. "Keep it down, would you! I don't think her professors in France heard you!"</p>
<p>Susan let out a genuine laugh, "All right, I'm sorry. I'm glad she came today, and not just for your sake. She was always very supportive and kind in her lett- oh, I better go check on Luna."</p>
<p>Neville's eyes left Hermione and he glanced in the direction Susan was hurrying off to, an amused grin on his face at the sight of Luna staring intently at his birthday cake, one finger outstretched and slowly approaching the icing. Susan quickly made it to her side, ushering her away from dessert despite the younger girl's protests that Gulping Plimpies were planning to misspell the words. It felt right, having them and Hermione here for his party.</p>
<p>For the first time since before Hannah had died, he felt normal again, like he was just a teenage boy celebrating his birthday with his friends and the girl he liked. It was like he'd set down a heavy weight that he hadn't even realized he'd been carrying. The summer heat, the discomfort of his collared shirt, even Seamus obviously and transparently trying to chat up Hermione all faded away into a holy moment, where Neville Longbottom stopped worrying and felt like he was fourteen.</p>
<p>"Neville?" He looked up, shaking away his blissful thoughts, "I wasn't sure when would be a good time to give this to you, but Harry asked me to pass this along to you. I saw you with Susan, and I figured there's probably a letter in there for her as well."</p>
<p>And as quick as it came, the holy moment vanished, "You've heard from Harry? You mean all of that nonsense in the <em>Prophet</em> is true, then?"</p>
<p>Hermione looked uncomfortable at the intensity of his questions. "I don't know what the <em>Prophet</em> has been writing, so I can't speak to their claims. Harry came to my home in France last month. He said he'd spent the last year in America, and then…"</p>
<p>"Wait, you <em>saw </em>Harry? What happened?"</p>
<p>"Three men showed up. Apparently my home has been under some kind of magical surveillance since I moved to France. They tried to take Harry away, and there was a fight."</p>
<p>Neville caught Susan's attention and waved her over. "Were they from the Ministry? Wearing red robes?"</p>
<p>"No, not aurors. Harry recognized them. Mad-Eye, Remus, and Sirius."</p>
<p>"Harry fought Mad-Eye Moody? Where did they take him?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head, "No, you don't understand. Harry <em>won</em>."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>August 1, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>"Rosie! 'Nother mead fer me, and sum'more- what're yeh drinkin', Sybill?"</p>
<p>"Sherry."</p>
<p>"Righ', 'nother sherry fer Sybill," Hagrid downed the last of his drink, then slid the empty mug down the bar towards the Three Broomsticks' proprietress. "Did yeh meet the new hires?"</p>
<p>"No," Sybill Trelawney, the Divination Professor said sullenly, "I wasn't even asked to look over the applications."</p>
<p>"A bloody insult, it is. Aren't we professors, too?" Hagrid slurred. "Heard tha' Minerva picked a kid from 'cross th' pond fer the Transfig opening."</p>
<p>"What about the DADA position?"</p>
<p>"'Dunno. Maybe 'nother auror?"</p>
<p>"I can't see the DMLE continuing to loan out their personnel in that way. More likely she'll find some poor sap from overseas that doesn't know of the curse on that position."</p>
<p>"Aye. Doubt there's a soul left in Britain that don' know that job is a one-year gig if yer lucky," Hagrid blew the foam off his fresh mug, taking a hefty gulp of mead before continuing, "What abou' this Tournament thing? Might be interes'in havin' some fresh faces 'round these parts-" he looked over at Trelawney, who had gone rigid on her barstool, eyes rolled back in her head and completely tensed up. "Sybill? Y'okay?"</p>
<p>Without any further warning, the Divination Professor began to loudly recite, over and over in a monotone, her voice one of countless others speaking in concert:</p>
<p>"<em>In the dry wastes, a forgotten god slumbers,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Banished to eternal rest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Roused by hatred and fury.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The slave and his companion tirelessly quest,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Key in the lock, a single turn will divest,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chained together in sickness for eternity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The forgotten god awakens.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The forgotten god awakens."</em>
</p>
<p>Trelawney began coughing, blinking owlishly, and looking closely at the sherry in front of her.</p>
<p>"Migh' be time t' switch ter water, there, Sybill," a knowing Hagrid wisely advised.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>August 25, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>Draco followed closely behind his father as he led them into the state of the art locker room. There were reporters present, interviewing trainers and coaches about injuries and game strategies, technicians examining brooms, fine-tuning them in preparation for gameplay, and medical staff providing last-minute treatment.</p>
<p>"Lord Malfoy!" The assistant coach of the Irish National Team caught sight of them and hustled over, bowing formally and offering his hand for Draco to shake, "Welcome, I'm grateful you accepted our invitation. Just a moment, I'll clear out the press," he cast a <em>sonorous</em> and began ushering the reporters out of the locker room.</p>
<p>"You must be Draco, it's nice to meet you!" Aidan Lynch, the Irish Seeker, caught sight of the teen standing beside the newest Wizengamot member. "I heard from Coach that you play seeker for the Slytherin team at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"That's right, for two years now."</p>
<p>"Well c'mere, have a seat, and let's talk some quidditch. If it's all right with your father, that is." Lucius, looking faintly as though the professional seeker was something unpleasant he'd stepped in, gave a brief nod of approval.</p>
<p>"Father purchased tickets for me to attend the quarter- and semi-finals. You really saved the day with your catch against Argentina."</p>
<p>"Heh, thanks, I appreciate that. Unfortunately, I don't think that I'll be beating Victor Krum to the snitch today. The kid's a bloody phenom, he is."</p>
<p>"But you led the English League in catches by double-digits!"</p>
<p>"I did, but Krum's something else entirely. The first 17-year old to play in a World Cup Final in over a century. No, my job today will be to try and throw him off his game just long enough for our chasers to score enough points that when he does grab the snitch, it won't make a difference."</p>
<p>Draco frowned, "That seems rather defeatist."</p>
<p>"I think Coach would prefer to call it 'strategic'; that's how it goes at this level. But you can read all about that on the sports pages. Tell me about your games at Hogwarts. You know, I was the starting seeker for Hufflepuff for six years."</p>
<p>Draco described some of the games he played, mostly the ones where he had beaten the opposing seeker to the snitch. It didn't take long to run through his limited set of victories.</p>
<p>"What kind of a broom are you using?"</p>
<p>"A Nimbus 2001; the finest broom on the amateur market, at least until the Firebolt hits Diagon."</p>
<p>"Aye, the 2001 is fast, but it lacks the maneuverability that the 2000 provides. If you can't get a Firebolt for this year, I'd recommend you trying the 2000 and shelving the 2001 for when you're flying for fun. Now, would you be interested in hearing some hard-won tips?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely!"</p>
<p>For the next twenty minutes, Lynch gave Draco an impromptu lesson on seeking, even drawing up diagrams on the back of a press junket. When the Irish coach called the players to huddle up (the Final set to begin shortly), the professional seeker grabbed a spare jersey, signed it, and passed it to the teenager before shaking his hand once more in farewell.</p>
<p>Stars in his eyes, Draco tugged the jersey over his head and walked out of the locker room to rejoin Lucius.</p>
<p>"Father, thank you so-"</p>
<p>"Take that off, Draco. We'll be sitting in the Minister's box with the Bulgarian Minister for Magic. It wouldn't do for you to so obviously be rooting against his team. Besides, loyalty to the British Isles aside, I won't have my son wearing the name of a <em>muggleborn</em> on his back."</p>
<p>Like a cold shower, Draco's effusive mood settled immediately. "Yes, of course," he pulled off the jersey and tucked it away beneath his robes, following his father up the long staircase that led to the luxury suite reserved for Minister Fudge.</p>
<p>Draco sat quietly, waiting for the game to begin while Lucius and Narcissa chatted up the Bulgarian Minister and his contingent. When the mascots took the field, he was embarrassed to realize that the Bulgarian veela had him drooling and pressed against the railing of the box; his only consolation was that it seemed almost every other man present was in a similar state. Finally, the game began.</p>
<p>It was <em>fast</em>. Even having seen several World Cup matches over the summer, Draco was taken aback by the skill and speed of the two Finals teams. Lynch was buzzing around Krum like an angry hornet, flying directly through his field of vision near-constantly, pausing only to let the Irish beaters lob bludgers at him occasionally, which he tried to line up to strike the young Bulgarian seeker.</p>
<p>It seemed to be working. The Irish chaser trio was dominating the Bulgarians, who seemed to have no defense against their intricate passing formations. Draco kept one eye on the seekers, and the other on the scoreboard, anxiously watching the Irish lead tick closer and closer to 160 points, at which time the game would essentially be over.</p>
<p>A gasp sounded through the packed stadium, as Krum rocketed towards the turf at an incredible rate of speed, tearing through the air at a nearly supersonic rate, Lynch on his tail barely more than a single broom length behind. At the last moment, the Bulgarian rolled upside down, shooting away parallel to the ground, so close to the turf that his hair was almost touching it.</p>
<p>The Irish seeker, unfortunately, did not react so quickly, smashing into the ground, one of his legs bent the wrong direction in a horribly painful way. The referee called an injury timeout, and two healers quickly attended to Lynch, who was dazed and seemingly incoherent.</p>
<p>The five minutes of injury time elapsed, and a shaky Lynch rose back into the air as play resumed. He was much more sedate in his harassment of Krum, more focused on trying to dodge the bludgers that the Bulgarian beaters frequently sent his way.</p>
<p>The Bulgarian keeper committed a foul against Philip Troy, one of the Irish chasers, who nailed his penalty shot, bringing the score to 180-30, Ireland. One more goal would guarantee that the snitch would be irrelevant.</p>
<p>The penalty shot complete, play began once more when Moran, the Irish captain, anticipating a Bulgarian pass and making a beautiful steal, roaring towards the Bulgarian goals with Troy in tow.</p>
<p>"Look out, Krum's in motion! He's seen the snitch!"</p>
<p>The young Bulgarian seeker was hurtling towards the Bulgarian goals, pressed flat against his broom, Lynch desperately trying to keep up but much further behind. Moran and Troy didn't let up, either, and so the four players seemed on an insane collision course with none hesitating for even a second. Moran feinted, dropping the quaffle on his windup for Troy to scoop up and fire off towards an unguarded goal. The quaffle was less than six feet from passing through the rings when Victor Krum's fingers closed around the golden snitch.</p>
<p>"It's OVER! 180-180, the victory follows the snitch! BULGARIA WINS THE CUP!"</p>
<p>A large minority of the audience began to cheer wildly, but the majority groaned in disappointment at being on the wrong end of such a thrilling finish. Draco watched as Aidan Lynch tiredly landed his Firebolt, needing assistance from his teammates to even dismount the broom. The players let the trainers take away their brooms and equipment, and the Irish team stood respectfully while the Cup was presented to the Bulgarian team.</p>
<p>The Bulgarian players took the Cup back to their locker room, while the remaining fans were growing increasingly restive. Boos began to sound, and garbage and bottles were hurled from the stands towards the Irish players. The stadium security brandished their wands threateningly, but in a stadium of one hundred thousand witches and wizards, there was little chance of them exerting any meaningful level of control over the crowd.</p>
<p>More than two hundred wizards and witches suddenly broke down the barriers and charged the pitch, overwhelming the security. Aurors had been stationed throughout the campsite, but even if they had been there the numbers in the crowd would have made halting their advance difficult. The Irish players tried to flee, but without their brooms and exhausted from the match were swallowed up by the rioting fans.</p>
<p>Draco squeezed the railing of the Minister's box, averting his eyes from what was taking place on the field. He looked instead at his parents - his father, lips quirked in amusement congratulating the Bulgarian Minister, and his mother observing the violence with her omniculars while casually snacking on the provided refreshments.</p>
<p>It was over in minutes, the pitch emptying quickly. The majority of the rioters melted away back into the larger crowd, although many were identified and detained by arriving DMLE personnel, leaving one mangled and broken body on the pitch. The only muggleborn on the Irish National Team; Aidan Lynch.</p>
<p>Draco stared and swallowed thickly, feeling hot tears prick at his eyelids.</p>
<p>The next day, the <em>Prophet</em> had several articles about the violence, with the prime explanation found beneath the headline, "<em><strong>Bulgarian Creatures Bewitch Quidditch Crowds to Beastly Brutality"</strong></em>, blaming the entire affair on the veela mascots. Dolores Umbridge, the new Head of International Magical Cooperation, promised to put new legislation before the Wizengamot by the end of the month that would prevent upstanding wizards and witches from suffering such indignities.</p>
<p>Lucius chuckled at the paper over his breakfast, while Narcissa listened to a serial drama on the Wireless. For Draco, it was like waking up in an alternate dimension. He balled up the signed jersey and buried it in the very back of his wardrobe, unable to process the mixed emotions of guilt, anger, and fear that it aroused in him. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>September 5, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>The school was still buzzing from the Headmistress's announcement at the start of the term. The Triwizard Tournament, at Hogwarts! Back for the first time in more than two centuries! Students were excitedly reading up on prior tournaments, the demand so great that Madam Pince forbade any students from checking out materials on older competitions, only allowing them to be viewed within the Library. Professor Binns was surprised to be greeted by a flood of raised hands in his first History of Magic class of the term, the ghost unused to any participation.</p>
<p>For Daphne, however, it was just another year at Hogwarts. Her summer had been uncomfortable; her father had remained in residence but was largely ignored by the other three residents, excluding social events that Cecily still scheduled on a fairly regular basis. It was like living in a cruel facsimile of a family; all of the trappings and appearances, but none of the substance.</p>
<p>There was a brief bit of excitement towards the end of summer when Astoria received a letter from Harry Potter, delivered via the Longbottom's owl. Well, it was technically a letter to both of the Greengrass sisters, but nearly all of the personalized sections were directed at her sister, not to her. A brief passage, hoping that Daphne was well and expressing that he missed them was as sentimental as he got. All in all, rather bruising to her ego.</p>
<p>She walked through the corridor next to Tracey and Blaise, approaching their Transfiguration classroom and taking a seat for their first class of the term. They'd all heard the announcement at the Sorting Feast, that a permanent professor had finally been found. '<em>Has to be better than cycling through various Department of Magical Education officials.'</em></p>
<p>"Welcome, class. My name is Manuel Jimenez, I'll be your Transfiguration Professor," he looked around the classroom, seemingly searching for someone, but apparently not finding them. "I recently received my Mastery from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, following my investigation into long-range conjuration techniques."</p>
<p>The class remained silent, "Enough about me, though. Let's go around and introduce ourselves before we get started. Now, when I call your name, I'd like you to tell me something fun you did over the summer. Brown, Lavender."</p>
<p>LINE BREAK</p>
<p>Manny half-listened to the Fourth Year students recite their summer vacations, trying to match faces to names for future instruction. He wished he had asked Harry for more information about Hogwarts; hell, he didn't even know which House his former research collaborator was in at Hogwarts. '<em>Serves me right for keeping my job secret for dramatic effect,' </em>he thought ruefully.</p>
<p>His day went on, having Second and Sixth Year students after the Fourth Years, overcoming his nervousness at teaching. It really wasn't too difficult, given he'd just spent the last six years engaged in intensive study of transfiguration. Even though it had been a few weeks since he'd moved to Scotland, it was still so jarring to hear everyone speaking with an accent.</p>
<p>"How has your first day of classes gone, Professor Jimenez?"</p>
<p>"I think well, Headmistress. Nothing outside of my expectations, at least."</p>
<p>"First days aren't known for their challenges. I wouldn't get too comfortable." That helpful comment came from Manny's left, the Potions Professor entering the conversation.</p>
<p>"That's a fair point. I guess it will only get more difficult from here."</p>
<p>"Just be sure to maintain discipline. I started as a professor at a similar age as you are. You can't give the students an inch - they'll think that since you are young, that they can push you around."</p>
<p>"I'm certain that Professor Jimenez will find his own style of instruction, Severus," Flitwick said. "Perhaps you can tell us more about your Mastery research. I read over the summary with your application, it sounded fascinating."</p>
<p>"Indeed," McGonagall agreed, "Long-range conjuration; truly remarkable."</p>
<p>"Well, I was lucky," Manny said modestly, "It's not often that a transfiguration prodigy falls into your lap. But of course I don't have to tell you that, Headmistress."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry? Are you referring to when I worked under Albus Dumbledore?"</p>
<p>Manny looked up from his meal in surprise, "No, I meant Harry Potter."</p>
<p>Silverware clattered amongst the faculty. "Professor Jimenez, are you trying to say that Harry Potter assisted in your research?"</p>
<p>"The only thing Potter is a prodigy in is exploiting his undeserved celebrity," Snape muttered scornfully.</p>
<p>"Speaking of, I don't see him at dinner. Which House is Harry in?"</p>
<p>McGonagall looked queerly at the new hire, "Harry hasn't been seen in Great Britain since the end of his Second Year. Why else did you think he was at Ilvermorny?"</p>
<p>"But… he said he was coming back! He turned down a Mastery studying under Gordon Howe because he said he had to return to Great Britain." '<em>Where was Harry?'</em></p>
<p>"Much as we would welcome him back, he has not enrolled at Hogwarts. I worry for the boy if he has abandoned his education; wandless or not, the Statute is clear on pre-OWL students who are not actively studying at an approved magical school."</p>
<p>"Oh, well Harry has-" Manny abruptly went silent. Apparently, there was quite a bit going on that he wasn't aware of, and it wouldn't do to show his hand too early. "That's a shame. I'd grown rather fond of Harry."</p>
<p>"You're not alone in that regard," Flitwick responded. "But let's move on to happier subjects. How has Professor LeBeck been doing? It's been over twenty years since I last saw her."</p>
<p>Manny chuckled, familiar with the Head of the Charms department, "She's got her hands full with a particular Mastery student…"</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>October 30, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>Neville stood outside with the rest of the Hogwarts student body, miserably waiting for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations to arrive. The weather promised an early and harsh winter, whistling wind pouring over the students, billowing cloaks and robes, and knocking off pointed wizards' hats from those that lacked the foresight to use sticking charms.</p>
<p>He looked around, trying to locate Luna, but the Third Year was so short that it was impossible to catch sight of her white-blonde hair. Susan, however, was easily identifiable, and Neville excused himself from next to Ron and slipped over to the Hufflepuff.</p>
<p>"Susan."</p>
<p>"Hey, Nev. Excited?"</p>
<p>"Over what? Going back inside? I hope they've been stoking the fireplaces in the Great Hall, it's freezing out here!"</p>
<p>She eyed him with a teasing expression. "Oh, I'm sure that you put Sleakezy's Potion in your hair because you were concerned about the temperature."</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said defensively, "and for the record, there's nothing wrong with trying to look nice."</p>
<p>"Oh, I completely agree. Especially since Hermione is accompanying the Beauxbatons group that is being sent over."</p>
<p>Neville's face, already red from the chill, somehow still blushed, "She told you, then?"</p>
<p>"Of course. You needn't look so anxious, Nev, she's as excited to see you as you are her."</p>
<p>He nodded in response, then, realizing what Susan just said, grabbed her arm. "Wait, what? Tell me what you know, Susan!"</p>
<p>She laughed, leaning towards him and patting his cheek. "Just be yourself, and it'll all work out. Trust me."</p>
<p>Shouts rang out among the students, and Susan and Neville both turned their faces skyward, watching as a herd of winged Abraxan descended to the ground. A small carriage was towed by the huge flying horses, and the Hogwarts students all watched expectantly as the doors opened and a ramp descended.</p>
<p>The largest woman that Neville had ever seen was the first to emerge, her stature definitive proof that considerable expansion charms were at work inside the carriage. A group of older students followed, all woefully underdressed for the Scottish weather.</p>
<p>"Olympe," McGonagall greeted warmly, "it is my sincere pleasure to welcome you and your students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."</p>
<p>"Minerva, thank you for your hospitality. It's been too long since I've had the opportunity to visit your fine school. Now, who will be caring for my Abraxan?"</p>
<p>Hagrid stepped forward, the only person at Hogwarts who was able to look Maxime eye-to-eye. "That'll be me, madam."</p>
<p>"The horses are only to be given single malt scotch, and need brush-"</p>
<p>The Beauxbatons Headmistress was interrupted by a series of surprised '<em>oohs</em>' and <em>'ahhs'</em> from the assembled students as a ship, looking like a centuries-old wreck that'd been dredged and returned to operation, emerged from beneath the surface of the Black Lake. Once it had settled itself on the surface of the water, a series of longboats began to make their way to the shore, propelled by the rowing of a number of dark red-robed young men.</p>
<p>"Headmaster Karkaroff, welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall's tone was as frigid as the Scottish weather. "Shall we adjourn inside?"</p>
<p>A thin, narrow-eyed man with a long goatee and an unpleasant demeanor nodded, barking out guttural orders in a Germanic tongue to the young men, who quickly secured the boats and formed up behind him. "After you, Headmistress."</p>
<p>Neville, like everyone else, observed the byplay between the school leaders. As they all turned to head into the Great Hall, his searching eyes finally located a familiar face. There was Hermione, standing next to a tall blonde girl who seemed to be drawing quite a few stares. He waved excitedly, seeing her bright smile and the knowing look that the girl next to her shot them. He couldn't wait for dinner.</p><hr/>
<p>The next morning, Daphne made her way to breakfast, accompanied as usual by her sister. They entered the Great Hall and had only just sat down when a short, squat woman entered, accompanied by a man in black and three aurors, all of them female.</p>
<p>"Is <em>it</em> here yet?" the woman announced loudly, looking around the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Several members of the faculty, led by McGonagall, quickly approached the aurors. "What exactly is going on here?"</p>
<p>"Headmistress McGonagall, we're here to ensure that your students are protected under the Creature Registration Act. We were informed via an anonymous tip about a 'Five X' magical creature inside of the school. Naturally, that kind of information cannot just be ignored by anyone in a position of responsibility."</p>
<p>By now the confrontation had drawn every eye in the Great Hall, and Madam Maxime and two other Beauxbatons faculty approached the scene. "What is this 'act' you are referring to?"</p>
<p>The short woman was seemingly speechless at the sight of the enormous French Headmistress, so McGonagall was the one to respond. "It is a law that was passed last month concerning the treatment of werewolves in magical society." The expression on her face gave her opinion on the content of that law.</p>
<p>"Actually, Headmistress, you're incorrect. The law changed our regulations of sentient Class XXXXX magical creatures."</p>
<p>"Who is that?" Tracey whispered.</p>
<p>"Dolores Umbridge. She was named acting Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation after Crouch died." Daphne leaned forward in surprise, noticing Draco Malfoy on the other side of Pansy for the first time. '<em>He's really been a ghost this term,'</em> she thought, not for the first time. '<em>Wonder what he's up to…'</em> The drama playing out before them, though, quickly recaptured her attention, where Flitwick was now responding to Umbridge.</p>
<p>"-you well know that werewolves are the only Five X creature considered sentient. You have no business here."</p>
<p>"And <em>certainly</em> not with that man accompanying you. How could you bring him here, Dolores?"</p>
<p>"Watch what you say, Headmistress," the man in black replied, somehow making her title sound like an insult.</p>
<p>"Mr. Macnair is here as a representative of the Department for the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures."</p>
<p>"Of which none are present! Now leave, Dolores."</p>
<p>Rather than respond, Umbridge pointed towards that tall blonde girl that was seated next to Granger. "That's got to be the creature." The three aurors began to move towards the Beauxbatons students.</p>
<p>"What are you planning to do to Miss Delacour?" Maxime was quick to place herself between the aurors and her student.</p>
<p>"Nothing beyond what the law requires, I assure you… '<em>Madam'</em>."</p>
<p>"And what is that?"</p>
<p>"We'll have the veela wear a monitoring collar, and we'll need to tag it for the duration of its stay in Magical Britain."</p>
<p>"<em>Absolument pas!"</em></p>
<p>Daphne, and the female portion of the student body not raised in the muggle world, immediately understood. Veela were frequent characters on the dramas that aired on the Wizarding Wireless Network, always as evil seductresses that attempted to steal away the virtuous hero from the faithful and loving heroine. It was practically ingrained in every witch's mind that the sky was blue, the sun rose in the east, and that veela were out to take away your man. She looked again at the young woman next to Granger. '<em>She </em>is <em>exceptionally beautiful,</em>' Daphne admitted grudgingly, although at present the French girl was watching the scene before them with wide, concerned eyes.</p>
<p>"Restrain her!" Umbridge shrieked, and the aurors raised their wands.</p>
<p>Before a single spell was cast, a stone wall lifted between the French Headmistress and the Ministry staff. "We do <em>not</em> need an exchange of spellfire in front of our students! Get a hold of yourself, Dolores!"</p>
<p>"Minerva, you cannot allow this!"</p>
<p>"She's right, this is a travesty."</p>
<p>Umbridge shot a furious glance at Flitwick after his comment. "Be grateful goblin half-breeds do not share that beast's classification."</p>
<p>"Call me a half-breed again and you'll never see a single Knut in your vault again," Flitwick spat. Umbridge huffed and turned away.</p>
<p>"Macnair, do what we came for and let's get out of here."</p>
<p>"You will not touch my student!" Four <em>incarcerous</em> charms encased Maxime in heavy chains, followed by a bright red flash of a <em>stupefy</em> from Umbridge.</p>
<p>"No!" Hagrid jumped forward, and all five Ministry officials hit him with Stupefying Charms. The huge CMC professor collapsed to his knees but was still conscious.</p>
<p>"HAGRID!" Daphne watched, open-mouthed in surprise as <em>Lovegood </em>of all people charged at the aurors with her wand extended, Bones hot on her heels. The older Hufflepuff just managed to grab Luna's wand arm and aim it away from the nearest auror. "Let me go, Susan!"</p>
<p>"Please don't fight me, Luna. And Morrison, you better point your wand somewhere else. Don't think I won't tell my Aunt about this; Luna's a Third Year for Circe's sake," Daphne was amazed - this was nothing like the scared and timid girl she'd rescued in the corridor last term. Susan stared unflinchingly down the shaft of an auror's wand, "I said put. It. <em>Down.</em>"</p>
<p>While all of this was happening, Macnair had made his way over to the Beauxbatons students at the Ravenclaw table, quickly clipping a thick collar around the veela's neck, then attaching a rectangular tag with a sticking charm to the side of her neck. All the while, the girl was looking at him with the most furious and humiliated expression that Daphne had ever seen, feathers occasionally sprouting and just as quickly disappearing along her arms.</p>
<p>You didn't need to have a charitable attitude towards veela to see that this was horribly unjust and terribly wrong. Daphne shivered in disgust as Macnair's eyes looked her up and down on his walk back to Umbridge, his nod to Draco going unreturned and unacknowledged.</p><hr/>
<p>Needless to say, the ceremonial lighting of the Goblet of Fire did not happen that night. Instead, the next morning the students from the three schools were once again just outside of the castle entrance, in the reverse of the previous day's events only one day after their arrival.</p>
<p>"I would apologize, Minerva, but truly I am happy to depart. There is a, a, what is the word, <em>le maladie</em> in your country. A disease. I hope to leave before it infects my own students."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Olympe. And you, Miss Delacour - I am horrified at what happened here. Please, please know that not every wizard and witch in Britain espouses such bigotry."</p>
<p>The blonde, still wearing the thick collar, nodded shortly in acknowledgment before turning and boarding the carriage, followed by the rest of the students, including a tearful Hermione, staring mournfully at Neville all the way.</p>
<p>"We will also be taking our leave. What a tremendous waste of time."</p>
<p>"Just go, Igor." There was no need to pretend to be polite any longer, so McGonagall was not. Her eyes looked past the Durmstrang Headmaster. "Dear Merlin, what now? Filius, Pomona, take the students back inside."</p>
<p>"Lucius, ah, pleasure to see you again," Karkaroff had broken out into a sweat despite the frigid early November weather. "What's this about?"</p>
<p>"It's Lord Malfoy now, Headmaster, and I have an official subpoena from the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, in regards to the testimony you provided that body thirteen years ago."</p>
<p>"What is this? I am the Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, a Norwegian citizen! You have no right!"</p>
<p>"You are on British soil, Karkaroff, therefore subject to British law. Come along." Perhaps indicative of the type of leadership he provided, not a single Durmstrang student moved to defend him, and Karkaroff was dragged away loudly protesting.</p>
<p>The next day, Karkaroff stood outside the Wizengamot and woodenly renounced his accusations against the Death Eaters he had named in 1981. His testimony had been the primary evidence that most of the imprisoned Death Eaters had not been under the Imperius Curse, and by the end of November, all of the Death Eaters excepting those captured at Longbottom Manor (who had openly admitted their loyalty to You-Know-Who) walked free from Azkaban.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>December 11, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>Chief Warlock Fawley banged his gavel, opening the session of the Wizengamot. There was a packed gallery, as there always was any time that the Boy-Who-Lived was the topic of discussion. Yesterday, Sirius Black had presented a formal challenge to House Selwyn's guardianship of Harry Potter. Sirius' account manager from Gringotts had testified to his wealth being sufficient to raise 'a horde of human children in what you call opulence,' he'd had the Potters' will read aloud, where Sirius had been named the boy's godfather, and he'd provided the address of two different homes, one in Scotland, the other near Dover in the south of England, that he and Harry could reside in.</p>
<p>Today was Selwyn's day to respond and provide justification for his continued guardianship. The elderly man stood and gave a speech so predictable that Fawley might have been able to recite it in his stead, emphasizing House Selwyn's adherence to proper wizarding tradition, the prominence of their family name, and that he'd been a pillar of the pureblood wizarding community for over a half-century.</p>
<p>To this point, neither Black nor Selwyn had made any negative comments towards the other; this was unsurprising, given the reticence of Wizengamot members to openly attack their peers. One never knew if the member they alienated today was the vote they'd need tomorrow, after all. So there were a number of raised eyebrows when Marius announced his intention to call witnesses that would challenge the competency of Lord Black as a proper guardian.</p>
<p>Sirius was seething in rage at the first name announced, Remus Lupin. Given the new laws that had been pushed through after the World Cup, Remus was not allowed any objection to being dosed with veritaserum, the truth-telling potion. His eyes dulled and his voice monotone, Remus told the entire Wizengamot that he did not feel Sirius emotionally capable of caring for a child. After the tearful werewolf was released from the witness stand, Healer Andromeda Tonks was called next.</p>
<p>"Healer Tonks, can you lay out your professional credentials to the Wizengamot?"</p>
<p>"I'm a fully licensed and certified mediwitch, employed in the Magical Bugs ward at St. Mungo's."</p>
<p>"You see several children with their parents every day, don't you?"</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"And you work closely with mind healers, do you not?"</p>
<p>"Many magical illnesses affect a wizard or witch's mental faculties, yes."</p>
<p>"What's your relationship to Lord Black?"</p>
<p>Andromeda looked over to Sirius. "He's my cousin. I see him every week for dinner since his release from Azkaban."</p>
<p>"How would you classify his recovery from the decade that he spent in the High-Security Wing there?"</p>
<p>"I'm not a mind healer, I can't say."</p>
<p>"You're a healer and his cousin. I'm sure that no one will mind if you provide your non-expert opinion in this case, my dear."</p>
<p>Her stare towards Marius was nothing short of enraged. "Harry Potter would be a lot better off with Sirius than he would with you!"</p>
<p>"I'm not asking you to evaluate the parenting abilities of myself, a man to whom you've never spoken. I'm asking you to evaluate those of your cousin, whom you have seen regularly since he left one of the most scarring and mentally damaging environments in the magical world."</p>
<p>Andromeda's face contorted with anger, and she crossed her arms and looked forward. "Healer Tonks? Your response?"</p>
<p>Fawley leaned over towards the witness chair. "Mrs. Tonks, you must respond. You were subpoenaed. You do not have the option of refusing, short of being taken into DMLE custody."</p>
<p>Her lips pressed into a firm line, Andromeda looked down at her hands, then straight ahead once more. "Sirius isn't recovering. He hasn't spoken to a mind healer once. He's focused on getting his godson back, rather than repairing the damage left from twelve years in Azkaban. It shows how much he loves Harry, that he puts the boy first over his own well-being!"</p>
<p>"Can you describe what you referred to as 'the damage' from Azkaban?" She sat silent once again. "Shall I remind you of the Chief Warlock's instructions?"</p>
<p>Letting out a frustrated sigh, she responded, "He has panic attacks frequently. When he is not in his animagus form, he drinks heavily. He's detached himself from his friends, and rarely socializes or leaves his home. I'm sorry, Sirius!" His cousin broke down into tears, crying loudly in the witness stand.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry for making you share that, my dear. Lords and Ladies, you've heard the testimony, from Lord Black's closest friends. Even they believe that Harry Potter's best interest is in remaining in my custody. To further that, I'd like to announce something that has been ongoing since one week after he disappeared: with a generous donation from Lord Malfoy, I have employed more than two dozen detectives that have tirelessly searched for my ward. I'm confident that they will find him sooner rather than later. Thank you."</p>
<p>Fawley called for a vote, and which ended in a nearly unanimous rejection of Sirius's challenge.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>January 2, 1995</strong>
</p>
<p>"And that's all you know?"</p>
<p>"It is a very rarely used ritual magic, Lucius."</p>
<p>He sighed. "Very well. That's more than I knew before, at least. Is there any chance of you getting a hold of the DOM's report?"</p>
<p>Augustus Rookwood's gaunt face twisted into an expression of savage glee. "It will take some time, but I'll happily speak with my old coworkers. It's been too long since we've had a nice visit, after all."</p>
<p>The Azkaban prisoners were not in great shape. Physically, they would recover in a few months with various potions treatments. But mentally… Lucius was ill at ease housing them at his manor. '<em>Sacrifices must be made,</em>' he supposed. "That'll be all then. Please have Travers come see me."</p>
<p>A few moments later, Andrew Travers stepped into his office. "How are you feeling, Andrew?"</p>
<p>"Like a free man. Better than you could ever imagine."</p>
<p>"I'm sure," Lucius replied drily, "I know that you are not physically recovered, yet, but I was hoping that you would be willing to go on a trip, in service to our cause?"</p>
<p>Travers scoffed. "What do you know of our cause, in your opulent manor with your fit wife? I gave up everything for our Lord's cause, what did you sacrifice?"</p>
<p>Lucius waited him out. The freed prisoners often expressed their resentment towards him and the others that had avoided prison. He merely sat and stared, waiting until Travers threw up his hands in disgust. "Fine, where do you need me to go?"</p>
<p>"There's a dark forest in Albania…"</p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: Big shout out to my beta Nauze, who helped keep this chapter on track and not a total mess. I wanted this one chapter to be all of Fourth Year, but felt like it would have an out of control pace. Next chapter will be all Harry. I'd urge everyone to note the time stamps, just to keep everything straight.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Story feels like it is racing along, honestly. I was discussing it recently, and I'd say it will likely be done around ch. 46-48 or so. Closing in.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thank you, everyone for reading/reviewing.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. XXXV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXXV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>June 13, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry squeezed Sam's upper arm and spun in place, a loud <em>crack!</em> announcing their apparition. This time Sam managed to stay on his feet, albeit bent over at the waist and gasping for air.</p>
<p>"Who <strong>*huff* </strong>were those guys?"</p>
<p>"Associates of Dumbledore. I met them my first year."</p>
<p>"And the guy who said he's your godfather?"</p>
<p>Looking around the alley behind the hotel they stayed in the night before, Harry absentmindedly replied, "I'll tell you later. Perrault's kept me up to date on the relevant politicking that I'd missed. I'm not sure the train would be the best option."</p>
<p>"Why? Didn't seem like they were in any condition to chase us when we left."</p>
<p>"Sam, I just fought a magical battle in a muggle neighborhood in broad daylight, with no muggle-repelling wards. That's not the kind of thing that magical authorities ignore."</p>
<p>His last conversation with Congressman Butler still fresh in his mind, Sam suddenly understood Harry's concern. "I get it now. So where are we going from here?"</p>
<p>"I don't think an international portkey is an option any longer."</p>
<p>"So what do you think? Head to the airport? I grabbed your passport before we left England."</p>
<p>"No, I don't think it's a good idea to put me on a plane. We didn't know about it when you guys took me to America the first time, but magic doesn't do well with muggle electronics. I'd rather not have to try and think of a way to get us off a crashing airplane when I accidentally short out the controls." Harry led them to the entrance of the hotel. "Our best option is to sneak out of here. You said we'd need to get to Turkey first, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes. There's no way we'd get into Iraq from here."</p>
<p>"Let's go speak with the concierge and find a train station and hope we can leave in a hurry."</p>
<p>A quick discussion and some confusing directions led them to the exterior of an InterRail station. Harry glanced around furtively, having since stowed his robes in his trunk in favor of trying to blend in with shorts and t-shirt. He listened halfheartedly while Sam waxed poetic about living out a dream of taking the Orient Express.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you've never heard of it. Agatha Christie? James Bond!?" Harry's shrug outraged the older man. "Ugh! No culture, whatsoever."</p>
<p>"How would that have helped me?" Harry muttered, his eyes passing over the crowded rail station, noting two 'bubbles' of open space that hurrying passengers inexplicably avoided, flowing around them like boulders in a stream. At the center of each one, a single man stood peering through the crowds. "Looks like someone's expecting us. There's some wizards behind Muggle-repelling wards in here."</p>
<p>"At a rail station? But, how would they know?"</p>
<p>"I told Hermione we'd be leaving the country, remember? They're probably on the lookout for us at airports and railway stations."</p>
<p>"She'd tell them, just like that?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "Remember in America, what that Auror Commander did to you? Wizards have ways of gaining information. I know she wouldn't betray us willingly."</p>
<p>"Okay, so where does that leave us? The bus? Rental car?"</p>
<p>Harry threw up his hands helplessly. "No way I can apparate us all the way out of France, and even if I could make one, I'm sure there are safeguards against portkeying between countries."</p>
<p>Sam smiled, "At last, my time to shine. All right, let me work something out."</p>
<p>Over the next three days, Harry and Sam made their way by car and bus to Strasbourg, a bustling city that straddles the Rhine River and the border with Germany. Riding bicycles with a tour group across the bridge and out of France, Sam questioned Harry about the need for such subterfuge.</p>
<p>"What exactly would happen if their aurors catch you? I mean, you've finished your OWLs, so underage magic isn't an issue."</p>
<p>Harry, having very limited experience riding bikes, was focused intently on keeping his balance. "OWLs are different; that just means they wouldn't bind my magic and <em>obliviate</em> me for not being in school. Underage magic, plus violating the Statute like that… I don't know what they'd do, but I'd rather not find out."</p>
<p>"Well, at least we won't need to worry about it from here on."</p>
<p>Harry gave a tight smile. "Let's hope the French have short memories. I'll need to see Hermione again before we head back to Britain."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>July 11, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>Istanbul was immense. Even with both Harry and Sam being familiar with London, the two were taken aback by the size and scale of the Turkish city. Straddling Europe and Asia, the historic metropolis was a modern city that brimmed with hints and flavors of the old world, of cultures and empires centuries past.</p>
<p>"You know there's a lot of great food here, you don't have to eat those every day," Sam looked on in distaste as Harry finished his second fish sandwich, a Turkish street food called balik-ekmek, wiping his hands on a napkin.</p>
<p>"They're really good! Besides, we needed to eat on the go." Tossing the napkin into a trash can, Harry moved the conversation back on track, "Are you sure this is going to work?"</p>
<p>They were on their way to the Iraqi Consulate, following weeks of making calls and trying to gain an appointment. "I won't lie, it's not going to be easy. Using the information that Perrault provided you, we'll request a work visa to conduct an archaeological dig at this site."</p>
<p>"How are we going to sell that?"</p>
<p>"Well, I <em>do</em> have a doctorate, after all-"</p>
<p>"In chemistry!"</p>
<p>"-and they have to be aware of the existence of something unusual, given that the death of Madam Zabini's new husband was publicized in nonmagical news. I'm hoping they'll be more interested in us unlocking the site for them than they are in checking out my credentials."</p>
<p>"It's thin, but I've got nothing better. This is the place?" They stood in front of a nondescript building, emblazoned with a brass plaque with Arabic writing.</p>
<p>"Yes." Steadying his nerves, Sam pressed the buzzer for entrance and stepped inside when the door unlocked with a <em>click</em>. They entered and were met by a well-dressed young woman, who took their names and led them to a large, unoccupied office. After several minutes, a tall, rail-thin man with a bad comb-over entered the office, accompanied by two men in military uniforms.</p>
<p>"Mr. Chambers, was it?"</p>
<p>"Yes sir, you are the Consul General, I presume?"</p>
<p>The man gave a genial smile and shook their hands. "That would be the smart assumption to make," he replied in a cultured English accent, "however, I am, in fact, the Iraqi Ambassador to the Republic of Turkey."</p>
<p>Judging by Sam's expression, Harry presumed that things were already not going according to their plan. "Mr. Ambassador, it's a pleasure to meet you."</p>
<p>"My staff informed me that an Englishman has been attempting to meet with a representative of my government for several weeks. You're interested in an archaeological site? What makes you think we require your expertise?"</p>
<p>"We learned of its location from the family of a woman that was killed there; I believe that myself, and my student, are the most qualified to dismantle any traps that may be present in order to gain access."</p>
<p>"An archaeological site, you say. Well, my nation is, of course, interested in gaining greater knowledge of the cultural history of our people. However, it is most unusual that you, in particular, have come to resolve this for the Iraqi Republic." The ambassador picked up a file and passed it to Sam, leaning against the front of the desk.</p>
<p>Sam opened the file and saw copies of the paperwork he'd filed for his security clearance when his former company had acquired a Ministry of Defense contract in England. Things weren't looking good. "Ah, well, I, er…"</p>
<p>"Dr Chambers, I don't know the real reason that the United Kingdom wants you to gain access to my country. But I assure you that these gentlemen," at this, he gestured to the two uniformed military personnel in the room, "will find out."</p>
<p>"Um, Harry?"</p>
<p>The teen rolled his eyes. "Oh, for Merlin's sake. <em>Confundo.</em>" A wave of brown energy expanded outwards from Harry's hands, and everyone in the room went glassy-eyed and still. "Mr. Ambassador, Dr. Chambers' extensive history of safely excavating ancient dig sites around the world is exactly the expertise your government has been seeking. You're excited that he's agreed to travel to your country, on a legal visa that you'll prepare immediately, and with transportation that you will also arrange." Harry next took the folder out of Sam's hands and quickly incinerated it.</p>
<p>A few seconds passed, and it was as though all of the adults had woken from a daydream. "My apologies, my attention drifted for a moment. As I was saying, it's a great relief from my government that you've agreed to help us excavate this previously unknown archaeological site. These men will provide you with immediate transportation to the airport, where I will ensure that our diplomatic flight is expecting two VIP additions to their trip to Baghdad."</p>
<p>Sam nodded drunkenly, "It's my pleasure, Mr. Ambassador. Thank you for your assistance."</p>
<p>The two Englishmen followed the military personnel out of the office and towards an embassy car, Harry holding back a smirk all the while.</p>
<hr/>
<p>While 'VIP' might have been a stretch, their trip to Iraq was quick and relatively comfortable. It was a thankfully short flight, time enough for Sam to shake off Harry's <em>confundus</em> but not so long that Harry had a panic attack over his fear of accidentally bringing down the plane by interfering with the avionics.</p>
<p>When they landed, it required another spell to 'convince' the waiting government officials of their qualifications, and in short order, they were in a military truck heading to Hillah, a city to the southwest of Baghdad, home to the University of Babylon.</p>
<p>"Have there been any further attempts to breach the site since '92?" Harry had to shout over the sound of the truck's diesel engine.</p>
<p>The officer who was escorting them nodded affirmatively, responding slowly, "Yes. Two. One expedition from university disappeared. Military convoy sent to, to investigate. Bombed by Americans. Fuel-air explosives." His English was succinct, but apparently out of practice.</p>
<p>Harry looked questioningly at Sam. "What's a fuel-air explosive?"</p>
<p>"A bomb that disperses a highly flammable vapor, usually ethylene oxide, prior to detonation, creating a thermobaric explosion. It creates a much larger blast wave than normal explosives."</p>
<p>The military officer nodded, "No bodies recovered." The rest of the ride continued in silence.</p>
<p>It was only about two hours to Hillah, so when they arrived, it was just before dinner. Sam was feeling a bit out of sorts from the whirlwind day that had started in Istanbul that morning. The truck dropped them off outside of a modern-looking archway at the entrance to the University of Babylon. Several men in suits awaited them.</p>
<p>"Welcome, Dr. Chambers. I am Professor Ibrahim Khadir. I am the interim chair of the Ancient Studies section within the Center for Civilization Studies. I must admit, I was surprised when I was told of your arrival."</p>
<p>"Oh? Why is that?"</p>
<p>Khadir, a pudgy man roughly Sam's age, gave them a skeptical look. "Because I have never heard of you until your arrival here."</p>
<p>"I suppose that means that I can't rely on my reputation alone, then," Sam replied, good-naturedly.</p>
<p>"Indeed. Please, come with us. We can discuss our plans over dinner."</p>
<p>Harry sat quietly while the older men broke bread with Sam, largely ignored in the periphery of the conversation. Khadir introduced several other professors who had relevant expertise in unearthing archaeological finds. It was not a large group.</p>
<p>"I hope I am not speaking out of turn, Dr. Khadir, but I would've assumed, given the University's adjacency to so many ancient ruins, that there would be a greater number of faculty in this subject area."</p>
<p>"There were. When the initial... incident took place, my predecessor took several of our department and a number of graduate students with him to examine the ruins. None were seen or heard from again, which prompted the military to take over the investigation. With your arrival, the government has seen fit to bring us back on board."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for your loss."</p>
<p>"What can you tell us about the ruins?"</p>
<p>There were irritated glances at Harry for interjecting, but Professor Khadir's response had no condescension, "We believe, based on the location, that they are late-Assyrian, likely a temple of some kind. Unlike the Egyptians, who employed traps to guard tombs of Pharaohs and priests from graverobbers, the Assyrians protected their temples for fear of sacrilege."</p>
<p>Harry looked to Sam to take over the questioning, "I'm not familiar with the Assyrian pantheon."</p>
<p>"There is a reason that our homeland is called the Cradle of Civilization, gentlemen. The Tigris and Euphrates Rivers provide a fertile oasis, which was highly prized by many peoples throughout antiquity. The Sumerians were one of the first civilizations, dating back to 6000 B.C. You are no doubt familiar with the Epic of Gilgamesh?" Sam nodded, and Khadir continued, "There are other legends, written in cuneiform that tells tales of other deities. The Sumerians, of course, were supplanted by a succession of other early peoples - the Babylonians, Assyrians, Akkadians. What's remarkable, however, is the uniformity of belief. The invading peoples, rather than supplanting the Sumerian pantheon, all instead adopted the various gods and goddesses as their own. That's rather unusual."</p>
<p>"How come?" Harry's interruption this time drew no ire, Sam noticed. '<em>Nothing academics love more than discussing their field of study', </em>he thought in amusement.</p>
<p>"To answer that, you must understand the nature of wars during this period. The Sumerians were one of the first agricultural civilizations; their invaders were nomadic people who settled upon the Sumerian lands. These were not benevolent rulers; they as often slaughtered those they conquered as they did rule them. It is very unlike the Macedonians or Persians, who allowed those they ruled to keep their own beliefs in maintenance of stability."</p>
<p>"Then why did they all still worship the Sumerian gods?"</p>
<p>"While there are a few theories, it remains a mystery that is unlikely to be solved. Nonetheless, the location of the site in question is not far from Ashur, which was the center of religious activity in the Assyrian Empire. Based on the territorial control of the various peoples, we can be reasonably certain that it was constructed by them."</p>
<p>At this point, Sam rejoined the conversation, intervening before it became a full-on history lecture, "How will we be transported to the ruins?"</p>
<p>"In a truck, not unlike the one you arrived in. I will accompany you, along with a handful of soldiers acting as our escort."</p>
<p>"And how far is the site? Do the coordinates that we were provided match your own?"</p>
<p>"Indeed they do. You are remarkably well informed, Dr. Chambers."</p>
<p>"The Zabini family contacted us personally. Our information came from them."</p>
<p>One of the other professors scoffed, "Ah yes. The foreign woman. Her family sent investigators to try to recover her body. Most unusual people; no respect for the sanctity of our history."</p>
<p>"Rest assured, Professor, Harry and I are not here to dishonor your nation."</p>
<p>Khadir gave Sam a measured look. "I'm glad to hear that. Now, you asked about the location. Yes, your coordinates match ours. It is far to the west of Hatra, a small town on the edge of the desert. There is nothing out there until you get to Syria."</p>
<p>"Why would the Assyrians construct a temple in such hostile terrain?"</p>
<p>"We're not sure. Just another mystery, but one that we hope to unravel once we gain access. I believe that's all we need to go over right now. We'll leave for Hatra, in the morning, and spend the night there."</p>
<p>"Why the delay?"</p>
<p>"As I said, our destination is deep in the desert. We will try to avoid the worst of the sun's heat by leaving quite early. Now, let me show you your quarters."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It could hardly be called morning when they departed Hatra two days later; not even 3:00 a.m., loaded into the back of another diesel truck that rumbled its way into the desert. The two soldiers in the cab consulted maps, calculating the most direct route through the dry wasteland, while Harry, Sam, and Khadir sat in the back with their gear and barrels of water and diesel.</p>
<p>Harry chose to let the rumbling vibration of the truck lull him to sleep, unable to follow Sam and the university professor's conversation. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but awoke to distressed shouts and Sam dragging him out of the back of the truck, tumbling into the sand below.</p>
<p>"Hurry! RUN!"</p>
<p>Still disoriented, Harry scrambled after Sam, running away from the truck. He heard gunfire, and a terrible scream, but when he stopped to try and look back, Sam jerked his arm, pulling him away towards where Khadir had just ducked behind a sand dune. Not a moment after they'd crouched next to him, the truck exploded in a bloom of fire that sent shrapnel <em>thump</em>ing into the sand around them.</p>
<p>"What the hell is going on?"</p>
<p>"By the grace of Allah… I never imagined it could be real…"</p>
<p>"Khadir! What's happening?"</p>
<p>"An ifrit…" The Iraqi pointed a trembling finger towards the remains of the truck. Harry peered into the blaze, finally seeing the source of their fear. A shape could be seen amongst the dancing flames, vaguely humanoid, standing more than ten feet tall and moving with the same liquidity as the fire that had immolated their transportation.</p>
<p>"Where are the soldiers?"</p>
<p>"Dead!" Sam shouted while Khadir was mumbling prayers in Arabic. "Have you ever heard of anything like this, Harry?" When the teen shook his head 'no', Sam grabbed hold of Khadir's shoulders. "What is an ifrit?"</p>
<p>"A fire djinn; an evil spirit, a demon! We're doomed!"</p>
<p>The ifrit turned its featureless face towards them, its ponderous bulk proving no impediment to speedy movement. Launching itself in their direction, the ifrit raced at them with the speed of a flamethrower, leaving behind a trail of glass in its wake. Harry grabbed onto Khadir and Sam's shoulders, apparating away with a <em>crack</em> to one hundred yards on the other side of the burning wreck.</p>
<p>Gasping on his hands and knees, Khadir looked up at Harry and Sam with wide eyes, "What was that?"</p>
<p>"That was me saving your life! Does this thing have any weaknesses?"</p>
<p>"Weaknesses, what- it's a mythological being! It's not supposed to be real!"</p>
<p>"I'll take that as a no. Sam?"</p>
<p>Sam was pale as a ghost. "It turned the sand into glass. That takes heat greater than 3,000 degrees!"</p>
<p>"Can you two pay attention?! We're kind of in a situation here!" Indeed, the ifrit had immediately turned and pursued them, leaving another trail of superheated sand as it roared after them.</p>
<p>Harry grabbed onto both and apparated again, to a sand dune barely in sight of the destroyed truck. "Stay here. I can't protect both of you and fight that thing at the same time." Apparating back towards the truck, he was nearly overwhelmed by the intense heat. Quickly muttering the Iriquois incantation for rain, he felt his eyebrows crinkle as the ifrit approached.</p>
<p>'<em>It's nowhere near fast enough,'</em> he realized, recalling Congressman Butler's comments that Tribal magic wasn't suited for close combat. Turning his focus away from the rain spell, he conjured a half dozen balls of floating water, launching them towards the fire demon. The speed that the water travelled lengthened the water, which Harry froze into spears of ice.</p>
<p>Puffs of steam were the only visible sign of impact, and Harry was forced to apparate to the other side of the truck as it had come too close for comfort. A column of stone rose out of the sand as Harry transfigured the sand to granite. The column spiralled into the air, coming down and smashing straight into the ifrit, passing directly through it and impacting the sand to no effect. '<em>It's pure fire, how do I beat this thing?'</em></p>
<p>Apparating away once more, Harry frantically worked through his arsenal of spells. Physical impact was of no use; it was too quick for him to have time to use the weather alterations he'd learned from the shamans; it would probably <em>enjoy</em> his own fire. Pulling hard on his magic, Harry conjured a wave of water - at least ten thousand liters - allowing it to cascade towards the ifrit.</p>
<p>The ifrit paused in the face of the onrushing water, holding out its formless arms and directing a torrent of superheated flames towards the water. An immense cloud of steam resulted, dissolving as the ifrit ploughed through it, chasing Harry in single-minded pursuit. He apparated again.</p>
<p>As he landed, Harry felt intense nausea. So many apparitions, including several side-along's, were taking their toll on him. '<em>I've got maybe one more in me'.</em> There was no running away, even if the ifrit could be escaped. They were in the middle of a desolate wasteland. No, there was only one option. He apparated again.</p>
<p>'<em>Here goes',</em> Harry summoned every ounce of his magical power, the sheer volume of his energy sending showers of sand flying in all directions. His eyes alight with emerald flame, Harry levelled his stare at the charging fire demon. Holding his hands out with his fingers splayed, he conjured a wall of water between him and the charging ifrit, holding the liquid in place before him with his magic.</p>
<p>The ifrit once more extended its arms, but before it could try and dissipate the water as it had before, twenty jets of water lanced out of the wall, freezing into ice spears and smashing into the monster. Harry instantly conjured more water to replace what he had launched. Those twenty were followed by forty, then sixty, then a hundred, continuing until close to a thousand frozen projectiles had slammed into the djinn.</p>
<p>Steam clouds billowed around the ifrit, the volume of water so great that even its hellish fire couldn't evaporate it all. Its movements had slowed, but the formless shape renewed its relentless pace towards him. Harry squeezed both his hands into fists, and the steam <em>solidified</em> into ice, almost instantaneously melting and reverting back to steam, which Harry once more froze. It melted again, but this time the ifrit stumbled on its next step.</p>
<p>Breathing heavily but encouraged at finally eliciting some reaction, Harry froze the steam again. The ifrit melted the ice, but now its pace was down to that of a leisurely walk. Harry froze the steam, noticing the cloud was much smaller than it had been before. '<em>This is it!' </em>The green glow surrounding him flared in intensity and Harry conjured another column, this one made entirely of water, that arced into the air and swirled towards the ifrit, knocking the djinn onto its back, its fire reduced to a small glow reflecting in the glassed sand.</p>
<p>Stumbling forwards, feeling like he'd just swam across the English Channel, Harry slowly made his way to where the ifrit had fallen. In the center, cradled in a glass depression, a small wisp of yellow and orange flickered. Harry held out his hands, preparing to drown the demon once and for all, when two black dots in the center of the wisp <em>blinked</em>. He cocked his head, and came even closer, squatting on his heels and staring into the eyes of the ifrit.</p>
<p>A sudden surge of words, in a language he couldn't comprehend, rushed into his mind in a voice that resonated with an eldritch essence. The gravity that the words imparted made the language meaningless. There was <em>power </em>in these words, in whatever the ifrit was telling him.</p>
<p>"I don't understand."</p>
<p>His eyes still locked on the ifrit's, another rush of words in a different, but still unknown language came in reply. Then a different language. Then another. Even lacking understanding, Harry did not detect hostility from the djinn. Taking a chance, he extended his right hand towards the glowing glass basin.</p>
<p>When his fingers were just inches away from the glass, the ifrit suddenly burst outward and travelled along his fingers, up his arm, surrounding Harry's entire body. Despite being immolated by the ifrit's flame, Harry felt no heat, no pain; not even any warmth beyond the hot desert sun. The words from before - the first language he'd heard - repeated in his mind once more, but this time, he understood.</p>
<p>'<em>What is your command, master?'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam and Professor Khadir made their way through the sand back towards the direction of the still-smoking remains of the truck. Harry had apparated them over a mile away, meaning they'd missed all but the vaguest aspects of the battle that the teen had waged against the ifrit.</p>
<p>"What <em>is</em> he?"</p>
<p>"It's a long story, Ibrahim. Can I ask that you hold off on your questions until we're sure that we're no longer in danger?"</p>
<p>"He <em>teleported</em>!"</p>
<p>"He did, and he also saved our lives. How far do you think we are from the Assyrian site?"</p>
<p>"Judging by how long we travelled in the truck, I would guess no more than ten kilometers. Oh no, all of our supplies, our water! We're going to die out-"</p>
<p>"Just relax. Look, there's Harry." And indeed, the young man was seated in the center of a field of glassed sand, chuckling at seemingly nothing at all. "Harry! Are you all right?"</p>
<p>"Sam! Professor, glad you're both all right. I'm fine. Everything's all right."</p>
<p>"All right? Our escort is dead, we're stranded with no supplies, and you say everything is 'all right'?"</p>
<p>Harry ignored the increasingly frantic professor. "Sam, are we going to make it to the ruins?"</p>
<p>"Ibrahim says it's a bit of a walk, but we can get there. Harry, he also has questions about your, uh, abilities."</p>
<p>"Does he, now?" Harry stood up, making a token attempt to brush the sand off his clothes. "Do we know which direction we're supposed to be walking?"</p>
<p>Khadir nodded. "Our escorts were travelling in a straight line toward the ruins. We simply need to walk in the direction the truck is facing."</p>
<p>"Excellent! Sam, go on ahead, I'll hang back and explain everything to Professor Khadir."</p>
<p>Sam looked queerly at Harry, but agreed and walked away. The young man then turned to the professor. "You're not hurt, are you, sir?"</p>
<p>"No, just very confused. How is it that you have these… these powers?"</p>
<p>"I imagine it is the same reason that we encountered the ifrit. I was asleep when we encountered it, can you tell me what happened before I woke up?"</p>
<p>Khadir looked frustrated at Harry's evasiveness, but answered anyway, "It appeared out of nowhere, rising from the sand. At first, I thought it was just a mirage after staring at miles and miles of desert, but the others saw it as well. The soldiers attempted to fire upon it; I'm not certain what they thought it was. Regardless, it did not hesitate to attack. How did you defeat such a monster?"</p>
<p>Harry rubbed at his wrist with his left hand, a bemused smile crossing his face. "I'm not sure I would call it a monster, though I wish I had been able to save our escort."</p>
<p>"Mr… Harry, I would like some answers. <em>How </em>are you able to do these things?"</p>
<p>Harry looked out towards Sam, the other man nearly out of sight. "I think he's far enough away. Come closer, Professor," the other man approached. "<em>Confundo. </em>Our truck was attacked by an American plane. It used a fuel-air explosive bomb that destroyed the truck and killed our escorts. You, Sam, and I were barely able to escape the blast. Thankfully, you were able to determine our position, and Sam and I were carrying food and water supplies."</p>
<p>A few moments passed, then Khadir shivered and looked around. "By Allah, that was close. Will those barbarians never leave us be? Now you see the kind of violence that the Americans subject our nation to."</p>
<p>"It is indeed shocking, Professor. I'm just glad we survived. Come, let's hurry and catch up to Sam."</p>
<p>The two of them hustled and quickly made their way back to Sam, who was less than a quarter of a mile ahead. Once they'd been reunited, Sam pulled Harry aside. "What did you tell him?"</p>
<p>"The Statute remains unbroken. I <em>confunded </em>him. He thinks that the Americans bombed our truck."</p>
<p>"I see," Sam looked uncomfortable at Harry's casual manipulation, but remained silent. "He's right about our supplies, though. What will we do for food and water?"</p>
<p>"I have some food in my trunk; enough to last us for a few days if we ration it out. And for water, well, that's what conjuration is for."</p>
<p>"Oh, right. What happened with the ifrit?"</p>
<p>Harry didn't respond immediately, his eyes taking a faraway look for several moments. "It was tasked to guard the ruins. This is definitely a magical site, Sam."</p>
<p>"You're sure that you're okay? You seem a little off."</p>
<p>Harry rubbed his wrist again. "I'm fine, not a scratch on me. Just don't ask me to apparate again anytime soon."</p>
<p>"Right. Well, let's get going, I'm dying in this heat."</p>
<p>The three of them made their way through the barren desert for hours. Occasionally, Harry would tell them to turn this or that way, but for the most part Khadir was correct, and they followed the truck's trajectory to the entrance of a large building, remarkably well preserved.</p>
<p>"It's marvelous!" Khadir was ecstatic, his fears about their situation momentarily forgotten. "Look at this archway that forms the entrance, and the lamassu carved into the stone. I was correct, this is clearly neo-Assyrian in origin. Strange, though, look here - this is Sumero-Akkadian cuneiform, not the Assyrian derivation."</p>
<p>Although the sun was setting, Sam was eager to get inside and out of the heat. "Ibrahim, you can examine this later, let's get inside and make camp."</p>
<p>Harry, though, had joined the Iraqi in examining the script. "So the writing isn't Assyrian?"</p>
<p>"The architecture is clearly Assyrian, but this style of cuneiform pre-dates Assyria by several centuries. I wonder… perhaps we may find answers to the longevity of the Sumerian pantheon after all! Let's see what awaits us inside."</p>
<p>Walking through the archway into a narrow hallway that further ahead opened up into a large chamber, Harry suddenly held both older men back. "Stay here for a moment."</p>
<p>"What's the problem?"</p>
<p>"Just trust him, Ibrahim, Harry knows what he's doing."</p>
<p>"I'm serious, Sam. Don't let him move until I give the okay."</p>
<p>Walking forward, Harry touched his magic, extending his senses outward the way that the shamans had instructed him. There were wards up ahead, powerful ones. Similar to muggle-repelling, but no; these were far more sinister. He conjured a weak flame over his head, providing some illumination in the pitch-black chamber. He saw some torches held in sconces along the walls and used his fire to light them.</p>
<p>What he saw nearly made him retch. Close to ten corpses in various states of decay, and the skeletal remains of dozens of others. "What happened here?" he murmured to himself.</p>
<p>'<em>I was not able to prevent everyone from accessing these grounds',</em> the ifrit's voice, speaking in that alien language, echoed through his mind.</p>
<p>'<em>Why were you guarding this site? What is here?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>I know not. My summoner tasked me with this duty, and I obeyed.'</em></p>
<p>Harry paused, looking down at the mummified body of what was, at one time, likely a startlingly beautiful woman. Her long black hair flowed like silk, spread out on the stone floor, eyes wide open displaying the fear and terror of her last moments. Dried blood caked her fine, acromantula silk robes, which were torn from what looked like multiple stab wounds. Madam Zabini did not die gently.</p>
<p>Harry stepped forward, moving past the bodies and towards the opposite end of the chamber, where it split into two different corridors. Stretching his senses further, Harry took the left path, following it into a much smaller room. In one corner, sitting on a pedestal, sat a slowly spinning diamond-shaped stone, perfectly smooth except for intricate markings etched onto its surface that were faintly glowing. Harry leaned forward, examining it closely - there! There was a rune that he recognized from textbooks that Russell had always had with him. '<em>This must be what's controlling the wards'</em> he realized.</p>
<p>Harry lifted the stone out of its setting with his hands, the glow immediately cutting out after he removed it. The heavy sensation he'd felt immediately cut out. Removing his trunk from his pocket, he enlarged it and placed the wardstone inside before returning the trunk to its shrunken size.</p>
<p>Heading back to the entrance chamber, he called for Sam and Khadir to enter.</p>
<p>"My God, what happened here?"</p>
<p>"There were traps in place. I've disabled them, there's no longer anything to fear."</p>
<p>"Disabled them? But you're just a boy!"</p>
<p>Sam shot Harry a crooked smile. "He has skills well beyond his years. If Harry says it's safe, you can be sure that he's telling the truth."</p>
<p>"I went down the corridor to the left, it was where the defenses were enabled."</p>
<p>"Guess that means I'll take the path to the right."</p>
<p>"Be careful, Sam."</p>
<p>"I will. Ibrahim, you going to be all right in here?" The professor of ancient studies did not reply, captivated in his examination of the cuneiform along the walls. "Harry, you'll keep an eye on him?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded and Sam left the room, walking down the hall carrying a torch he'd removed from the entrance chamber. Harry began to examine the other bodies in the room. They were clearly muggles from their garb, and none carried wands. There was some equipment that he salvaged, including flashlights and empty bottles, which he surreptitiously filled with conjured water. It looked like they had all died of dehydration.</p>
<p>"Why didn't they leave? Why stay here and die?"</p>
<p>Sam, meanwhile, had reached what he assumed to be the main chamber of the ruins, based on its size and the number of items contained within. '<em>Can't really call them ruins any longer, given how good the condition of this building is'</em> he thought to himself. Raising his torch high, he approached an altar in the center of the room, where a crown and a gold chain were laid out. Attached to the chain was a stone-, no, a large jewel of some sort, that glinted in the torchlight.</p>
<p>The jewel was clearly the centerpiece of the room, and Sam could see why. It was flawless, darker than a ruby, blood-red in color. It was also immense, for a jewel at least; nearly the size of his palm. He touched the stone, feeling a strange tingle pass over him.</p>
<p>The crown, in contrast, was rather plain. It looked to be made of simple bronze, which would explain the lack of rust in a metal artifact that had likely been untouched for millennia. There were no jewels that adorned it, no decoration. It was, upon closer examination, more of a <em>coronet</em> than a crown; meant for daily wear, rather than for formal occasions. Sam, as he had with the jewel, brushed his fingers over the smooth, cool surface of the shining metal.</p>
<p>'<em>Hello'.</em></p>
<p>He jerked his arm away, tumbling backwards and falling on his rear in his haste to get away. Eyes wide, Sam stood up and slowly approached the altar. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and pressed his fingers to the bronze metal once more.</p>
<p>'<em>I didn't mean to startle you'.</em></p>
<p>"Who are-, what is this?"</p>
<p>'This<em> is the Crown of Kutha. It was enchanted by the gods to provide wisdom and advice to the kings of our people. Are you the new king of Assyria?'</em></p>
<p>"Assyria fell thousands of years ago. So this crown is a magical item created to provide a new king with knowledge? That's rather ingenious."</p>
<p>'<em>My creators thought so as well' </em>the voice responded with some amusement. '<em>So, you are aware of the existence of magic? That makes this explanation easier'.</em></p>
<p>Sam didn't reply, working through the implications of this artifact. '<em>It's even better than I could have imagined. The accumulated magic of centuries, in sentient form! I could use this to teach Harry spells that no one has seen in thousands of years!'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Who is </em>Harry<em>?'</em></p>
<p>Sam nearly jerked his hand away again, but managed to control his reaction in spite of his surprise. '<em>You can hear my thoughts?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Of course. It wouldn't do to have the king speaking aloud to an invisible advisor, after all.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>No, I suppose not. So, how does this work? Do I ask for specific spells?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>It's a crown; you wear it, of course. Adorn yourself with the necklace, place me upon your head and my knowledge will become yours.'</em></p>
<p>Sam removed his hand from the crown and touched the stone attached to the chain. That same pleasing sensation ran through his body again. Yes, wearing the necklace did seem like a good idea. He quickly lifted and placed it over his head, tucking the jewel beneath his shirt so that it rested against his breastbone.</p>
<p>That task accomplished, he looked to the Crown of Kutha. The voice seemed too good to be true; like a cheat sheet before a final exam. Who knew what kinds of magics, long locked away, he would be unleashing onto the world if he placed that crown on his head?</p>
<p>Sam bit his lip, remembering the innocent, bright-eyed little boy he'd met all those years ago. Who had overcome years of abuse and found a loving family, only to have it ripped away from him? The boy who had, over and over, endured trauma that would have left grown men a shattered wreck, and yet still persevered.</p>
<p>He could do this. If it meant that Harry would finally be free and able to live the life he should have had all along, he could do this.</p>
<p>'<em>For Harry'</em> he thought, lifting the crown and placing it on his head, not noticing the dull red glow hidden beneath his shirt as it settled on his brow.</p>
<p>'<em>You made the right decision, Sam'.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hey, Professor. What's so interesting over there? You haven't looked away from the walls since you walked in."</p>
<p>"It tells the legend of an Assyrian god, one that has only been partially recovered. It appears, so far at least, that this may be a complete record of the myth."</p>
<p>"Oh. All right."</p>
<p>"I can tell by your tone you are unimpressed."</p>
<p>"It's not that, it's just, well, what's so important about this legend?"</p>
<p>"On its face, nothing. But what is so important about Homer's Odyssey? These legends are stories that ancient cultures were built upon, Harry. Most scholars had assumed that there was no complete version of this myth. To find a surviving copy is, by itself, an invaluable treasure."</p>
<p>Passing the professor a bottle of water that the older man gratefully accepted, Harry asked, "So what's the story about?"</p>
<p>"It tells of the rise and fall of Erra, the god of wrath and disease. Like the other Assyrian gods, Erra also appears in Sumerian and Akkadian legends, though never as a central actor."</p>
<p>"So what did Erra do to earn a starring role with the Assyrians?"</p>
<p>"The myth begins with Erra suffering from boredom during a time of peace. His scheming results in the incitement of a foreign people who threatened to invade and sack Babylon. Anu, the Skylord, father of the Sumerian pantheon, loans Erra the use of the Sibittu, his seven champions who were said to have no peer in combat."</p>
<p>"That's one way to ease the boredom."</p>
<p>"Indeed, and Erra slew the invaders, to the last man. Only, once his wrath was awakened, Erra did not stop. He turned his rage upon Babylon, and even Marduk, his brother and the protector god of the city, fled before his terrible anger. Plagues beset the people of Babylon, and Erra ascended to the throne. It took the intervention of the other gods and goddesses to talk him down."</p>
<p>"What happened then?"</p>
<p>"It is unknown, although, in later myths, Erra only appears in myths related to the underworld. Here, look here - this is where our copy of the myth ends," Khadir gestured to a section of the cuneiform on the wall. "Called before the other gods to answer for his actions, Erra showed no remorse. In response to his crimes, he was imprisoned beneath the wastes, until-, yes, I see. This references the Annunaki, which is the apocalyptic myth of Sumer. So he was banished until the end of the world."</p>
<p>"Why do you think that myth is here?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. We're far from any of the regions where Erra was worshipped. Perhaps the rest of the ruins will contain the answer to that question. Have you found anything noteworthy among the bodies?"</p>
<p>Harry leaned down next to the late Madam Zabini. "It seems as though none died violently except for her," he gently peeled away her robes, noting a spiderwebbed effect around each stab wound. Harry looked around, seeking out the weapon that had caused the wounds. There - next to one of the muggles, an odd-looking jagged, curved blade with an unusually patterned handle. He stood and had started walking towards it just as Sam returned to the room.</p>
<p>'<em>Stop him, the blade has a curse that only affects magicians!'</em></p>
<p>"Harry, no!"</p>
<p>"What? Zabini is the only person here that was murdered, and it was done with that blade."</p>
<p>"Don't touch it," Sam walked over, examining the dagger for himself. '<em>And you're sure that it won't hurt </em>me<em> if I touch it?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>No, Anu's Tooth is harmless to those without the gift, what you call magic.'</em></p>
<p>With only the slightest hesitation, Sam walked over and scooped up the dagger from the floor, tucking it into his belt. "There's a room back there with a few treasures. I caught sight of several books, though I haven't had the chance to look through them. How's it going out here?"</p>
<p>"We were just discussing some of the myths surrounding the Assyrian gods. Want me to go set up a campsite in the other room? I don't think I'd enjoy sleeping in here very much."</p>
<p>"Sure, go ahead."</p>
<p>Harry tossed Sam a bottle of water and walked down the right-hand passageway to begin conjuring sleeping bags and dig out a few protein bars from his trunk. He gave the dull, tarnished crown sitting on the altar an idle glance, but after the exhausting day, lacked the energy to muster much curiosity. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, Sam woke up feeling as though he hadn't slept a wink. Reminding himself to thank Harry for the transfigured or conjured toothbrush, along with a travel-sized tube of toothpaste from his trunk, he went through his morning ablutions quietly so as not to disturb Khadir. The Iraqi was still asleep, no doubt exhausted from staying up late working at translating the cuneiform that covered every wall of the temple.</p>
<p>There was no sign of Harry in any of the chambers, but Sam, upon stepping outside to do his business, realized he wasn't far. An unnaturally straight line of rain clouds was approaching, dropping a cool shower on a figure in the distance. Harry, drenched from the rain in light exercise clothes, slowed his pace to a walk as he approached Sam and the entrance.</p>
<p>"I hope you don't use spells like that every time you go for a jog."</p>
<p>Harry laughed a bright smile on his face and only slightly winded from the run. "Figured I'd take advantage of being miles away from any human beings. Besides, it's good practice."</p>
<p>'<em>He can manipulate the weather?'</em></p>
<p>Sam was startled by the sudden comment from the voice in the crown. '<em>Yes, Harry is capable of many impressive magics'.</em></p>
<p>'<em>Don't worry' </em>the voice said '<em>You'll get used to me being in your head'.</em></p>
<p>"All right there, Sam?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sorry. Just reminiscing about the days in London when you used to struggle with summoning objects. You've come a long way, kid."</p>
<p>Harry's good mood vanished. "Those were better times."</p>
<p>"Harry… you'll have to let them go eventually."</p>
<p>"Save it. I don't need a lecture nor a therapy session. Is Khadir up?"</p>
<p>Sam sighed but acceded to Harry's wishes, "Not yet."</p>
<p>"Good, I'm going to practice some transfiguration, didn't want him walking out and seeing something he shouldn't."</p>
<p>"All right, have at it. I'll go inside and make sure he doesn't wander out until you return."</p>
<p>The next several days, the three of them pored over the books, etchings, and artifacts that were contained within the ruins. Despite the enclosed space, there was surprisingly little interaction between the three of them, each being invested in their own projects. Khadir, on translating the complete legend around Erra, Sam in communicating and learning from his new companion, and Harry in his physical and magical training.</p>
<p>Eventually, with their food supplies running low, Harry announced that he would set out for Hatra to seek aid, reassuring Khadir that he would be fine. A single apparition later, and some fast talking at an Iraqi army outpost resulted in not just one diesel truck, but three - one filled with a platoon of soldiers, two with researchers drawn from universities around Iraq. The convoy had taken three days to assemble.</p>
<p>Back at the ruins, Khadir and Sam split the last remaining protein bar.</p>
<p>"Do you really think that the boy made it to Hatra?"</p>
<p>Sam chuckled at the other man's growing despair. "Don't worry, Harry will come back. For the record, he hasn't been a boy in a <em>long </em>time - he's gone through a lot for someone so young."</p>
<p>"But it is at least a three day walk!"</p>
<p>"He'll be back. I trust him with my life."</p>
<p>Khadir sighed, "You've trusted him with mine as well, so I hope for both our sake that you're right," he reached for one of their two remaining bottles of water. "He is a very unusual boy, though. He must be, to spend his childhood traveling to far off ancient sites."</p>
<p>"Pardon? What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I meant no offense. I merely assumed that you raised him to follow in your footsteps. Not many teenagers would tattoo themselves with cuneiform, after all."</p>
<p>Sam cocked his head, "What tattoo?"</p>
<p>"Right here-" Khadir gestured to his wrist, about three inches above the palm, "there is cuneiform writing."</p>
<p>"What does it say?"</p>
<p>"Conqueror. You were not aware?"</p>
<p>"No, I- wait, did you hear that?" The tell-tale sound of diesel engines was audible even from inside. "He's back!"</p>
<p>Sure enough, soldiers were busy securing the area while the research staff unloaded crates of supplies. Khadir shared a joyful reunion with several of his colleagues, then sought out Harry, who was standing to the side observing the flurry of activity.</p>
<p>"I owe you a debt of gratitude, young man. I can't imagine how you made it through that wasteland, but you saved my life. You're a hero."</p>
<p>"You're welcome, but you should send your thanks to the military officials in Hatra. We're lucky that they were able to organize another expedition so quickly."</p>
<p>"By the way, I thought you'd like to know - I completed translating the etchings on the walls."</p>
<p>Harry grinned, slapping the older man's shoulder. "Glad to hear that you didn't spend all that time sitting on your hands."</p>
<p>"Indeed. This isn't a temple. It was built in accordance with the legend that we spoke of previously."</p>
<p>"About that Assyrian god?"</p>
<p>"Erra, yes. It was no coincidence that a complete retelling of that myth was found here; this isn't a temple, but a prison."</p>
<p>Harry's brow furrowed in confusion, "A prison?"</p>
<p>"Yes, the etchings were quite clear. Of course, not for Erra, not literally. Rather, it was likely where the priesthood of those who worshipped him were entombed. There were a number of remains far older than those of the foreign woman you came here to find, after all."</p>
<p>"So they buried the priests alive, all because of that legend?"</p>
<p>"As I said before, legends are rooted in truths. A plague did strike Babylon; it is not beyond the realm of possibility that those who worshipped the god of disease would suffer the blame. Metaphorically, at least, the Assyrians may have believed that in doing so, they were imprisoning Erra himself."</p>
<p>"That's awful."</p>
<p>"That, Harry, is the world of the ancients. Be grateful that those times are long past!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: This one was tough to write - in a story where I have jumped POV to POV, doing a full chapter following a single pair - Sam and Harry - was tough to keep the momentum rolling.</p>
<p>We finally made it to the Zabini site. I've only been foreshadowing this since... 1st year? Feels like forever. Also, check out the tags for this story - we finally hit on why "Supernatural" is there haha :D</p>
<p>Thanks to Nauze for his excellent beta work, and a shout out to Umbram Animae for giving me awesome suggestions for Harry's magic.</p>
<p>Next chapter will stick with Harry as he departs Iraq; by the end of ch.36 we'll be caught up to where I left off in Britain in Ch. 34.</p>
<p>Stay safe, healthy, and happy! - Frickles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. XXXVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Just a reminder, keep an eye on the time stamps.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXXVI</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>September 6, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>"This is pointless! What kinds of spells are these, anyway?"</p>
<p>"You shouldn't be so frustrated. We're talking about magic that has likely not been cast in thousands of years. You're being too hard on yourself."</p>
<p>Harry sat down on the desert floor, trying his best not to sulk. It wasn't Sam's fault, after all; but he'd been unable to successfully cast all but the most simplistic of the Assyrian spells. "Tell me again, what the book said this spell is supposed to do?"</p>
<p>"It is a protection spell, from the sound of it, a powerful one. The carving, outside the temple of the animal with the human head?"</p>
<p>"The lamassu, right."</p>
<p>'<em>He's been spending too much time with that scholar'.</em></p>
<p>"Sure. Well, the legend surrounding that creature actually emerged from this spell."</p>
<p>"Okay, run me through the theory one more time."</p>
<p>'<em>He would not struggle so, if he would just use a focus. Are magicians today so arrogant that they believe they can channel their gift with their bare hands?'</em></p>
<p>Sam exerted considerable effort to keep his face from showing his annoyance with the voice in his mind. '<em>Most use wands, but Harry is unable, as a result of a medical condition'. </em>Aloud, Sam began to recite the theory that the voice from the crown had taught him over the last several days.</p>
<p>'<em>I see… these wands did not exist in my time. Has he tried a scepter, or prayer beads? Perhaps the wand is the problem, not the boy.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>How do you do that? Rifle through my memories like that? It hurts, you know.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Just as my knowledge is now your own, so does yours belong to me. The discomfort will ease the more your mind opens to me.'</em></p>
<p>Before Sam could respond to that, Harry, both hands braced in front of him, enunciated with a heavy accent, "<em>šēdu</em>." An ethereal creature, a lamassu, formed of blinding light, fashioned itself before him. After several seconds, Harry canceled the spell, the light disappearing and leaving him standing with a wide smile on his face.</p>
<p>"I did it!"</p>
<p>"I told you! Great work!"</p>
<p>"Reckon we ought to head back to the site?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I can practically taste those rations already." The two of them shared a laugh, their distaste for the Iraqi military's food options a frequently shared complaint. It had been more than a month since Harry had returned with the relief expedition. Their days were spent wandering the wastes surrounding the ancient prison, Sam relaying his 'advisor's' knowledge to Harry, while the rest of the research team cataloged the materials and artifacts at the site.</p>
<p>They'd just ascended one of the taller dunes surrounding the ruins when Harry latched onto Sam's arm and motioned for him to remain silent. The two of them peaked over the rounded peak of the sand dune, noting the utter stillness of the normally bustling excavation. The two soldiers who normally sat out front, chain-smoking cheap cigarettes were crumpled on the ground. There was no discernible movement visible.</p>
<p>"What happened? Could there have been another guardian? Or traps that we overlooked?"</p>
<p>Harry didn't respond, his eyes closed as he reached inside himself and touched his magic, employing his focus to stretch his senses outwards. There was <em>something</em> present, but it was totally unlike the wards that had guarded the site prior to their arrival. These were subtle, barely present, and very unlike any he'd encountered in the last year. "Someone arrived while we were gone. There's new wards up."</p>
<p>The two settled in, content to wait for a glimpse of whoever it was that had intruded. It was an unpleasant two hours beneath the desert sun before a crowd of men emerged from the inside, along with a mute and expressionless Khadir.</p>
<p>'<em>Sam, under no circumstances can you allow these men to detain us.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Why? You recognize them? How?'</em></p>
<p>The urgency in the crown's voice was transparent. '<em>Who else wears uniforms entirely of white linen? They are obviously Egyptians. I spent several decades slaughtering them, they must have been alerted by the unsealing of this location'.</em></p>
<p>'<em>What do you mean </em>you <em>spent decades-'</em></p>
<p>"I guess it was too much to expect that wizards wouldn't come to sanitize any magical artifacts in the prison. I hadn't realized that there was an Iraqi Ministry of Magic."</p>
<p>"What do you think we should do? Can we sneak away?"</p>
<p>"I can't imagine they wouldn't notice a nearby apparition. We could head out into the desert and depart from there- shite!"</p>
<p>Sam felt the ground disappear beneath his feet and a falling sensation before he collapsed, ten feet below where they'd stood. A smooth rock closed over the pit that Harry and he now resided in. From the darkness, Sam heard Harry whisper, "Stay silent, just wait."</p>
<p>From their subterranean foxhole, they could faintly make out the conversation taking place above them. "The Human Revealing Spell did not show any trace of them, though this muggle is positive they are nearby. They go out into the desert every day and return before the mid-day sun becomes too overbearing."</p>
<p>"Form a search party. We need to determine what these English wizards are doing here, and what they may have taken from this location. Don't look at me like that; cast another Cooling Charm if you're so uncomfortable."</p>
<p>The other signaled his understanding, and the noises above them faded into silence. Harry counted to one hundred, then Vanished the rock ceiling, and the ground beneath their feet rose like an elevator, lifting them back to the surface.</p>
<p>"Harry, we need to get out of here."</p>
<p>"I know that, but I'd rather not have an apparition chase through the whole country, only to end up stuck against the border."</p>
<p>"Look, Khadir is still outside. I know he can help us!"</p>
<p>"He's zonked out of his mind, what can he do?"</p>
<p>"Can you stop arguing with me and just sneak over there and grab him, please?"</p>
<p>Harry sighed, then removed his shrunken trunk from his pocket, pulling out a cloak made of a silvery fabric. Sam's jaw dropped as Harry <em>disappeared</em> as soon as he swung it over his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Don't make that face. I'll be right back."</p>
<p>'<em>The boy continues to surprise even you. He's rather remarkable.'</em></p>
<p>Sam didn't respond, keeping his eyes locked on the footprints in the sand as Harry approached the Iraqi professor, an arm appearing out of nowhere and grabbing hold of the older man, pulling him in Sam's direction.</p>
<p>"Ibrahim, are you all right?"</p>
<p>"Just a second. <em>Finite</em>. Professor?"</p>
<p>Khadir's eyes cleared, and he shook his head, as though coming out of a trance. "Harry, Sam. What am I doing outside?"</p>
<p>"The site has been invaded by men searching for Harry and I. We need your help to escape."</p>
<p>"You're wanted criminals?"</p>
<p>Harry met Sam's eyes, who took a chance and ran with it. "Yes. They are Egyptians, we did some archaeological work for them several years and ago and there were some… disagreements with our payment. They are men of means, Ibrahim. Can you help us escape your country without drawing attention?"</p>
<p>"Egyptians? You need not fear them. Our President would never allow them such autonomy within our borders. You are safe in Iraq, my friends."</p>
<p>"Please, Ibrahim," Harry said. "We are placing our lives in <em>your</em> hands the way that you placed your own in mine."</p>
<p>The older man met Harry's green eyes, then turned back to Sam, his decision apparently made. "Very well. Where is your destination?"</p>
<p>"Italy," Sam replied before Harry could speak. "We need to return the body of the Zabini woman to her family."</p>
<p>"I see. My wife's cousin supervises shipping manifests in Basra, our largest port. I can appeal to him to find you a place aboard one of the freighters that come in and out, though we would need to find a way to return to Hatra before we could set out for the coast."</p>
<p>Sam could tell that Harry was considering apparition. "Isn't the supply run scheduled for tonight? We could intercept the truck outside the ruins and hitch a ride. The soldiers know us, they would stop."</p>
<p>Harry looked pleased with Sam's idea, though Ibrahim still had a look of disbelief. "I do not understand your paranoia. Our President is an honorable man, he would never allow foreigners to impugn the reputation of our country by handing you over to Egyptians, especially after you have done such a service for us."</p>
<p>Sam had to visibly restrain himself from rolling his eyes at Khadir's description of Iraq's ruler but kept a straight face. "Ibrahim, we are placing our lives in your hands. Don't let us down."</p>
<p>"Very well. Let's head out to where we will meet the supply run."</p>
<p>They walked, minimizing their exposure to the sun as best they could with hats and cool rags, until they reached a spot on the by-now worn path to Hatra, four or five kilometers from the ruins. Harry passed out water to each of them, and they settled in to wait for the supply truck to depart the site. While Khadir and Harry discussed potential routes to reach Basra, Sam had a different sort of discussion on his own.</p>
<p>'<em>What </em>are <em>you? An 'enchanted crown' doesn't wage war.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>No, I suppose they don't.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Why did you lie to me?' </em>Sam furiously questioned.</p>
<p>'<em>What I told you was not a lie, from a certain point of view,' </em>the voice smugly replied. '<em>My essence was bound to the crown, when you wore it, my Heartstone transferred my soul into your body.'</em></p>
<p>Sam touched the red jewel he wore, through his thin shirt. '<em>Your soul? How is that-, what do you mean?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Long, long ago, centuries before I ascended, and before my mortal shell was born, my father discovered a way to preserve a segment of our essence within objects. He bestowed this knowledge only to the greatest and most able magicians. As we ascended to immortality and godhood, we became a family of sorts, each with a soul anchor and a Heartstone.'</em></p>
<p>Sam trembled in fear. Why hadn't he consulted Harry first? Why did he think this… <em>thing </em>would be the answer to saving the young man? '<em>Who are you?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>I am the Plague-bearer, the Harbinger of Rage. I am Erra.'</em></p><hr/>
<p>It had taken more than two weeks to traverse the width of Iraq, traveling by camel, car, and bus; staying with the Iraqi academic's friends, family, colleagues, and even in one situation a former student, but Khadir had safely escorted them to the bustling port city of Basra. After a brief introduction to his in-law, they were shown the oil tanker that they would be hitching a ride upon for their trip to Italy.</p>
<p>"Ibrahim, thank you for your help, and for believing us."</p>
<p>"I suppose that I will likely never understand the full story, but given what we survived together - bombings, near starvation, traps - it is no less than what I owed you."</p>
<p>Harry shook his hand. "We won't soon forget it, Professor."</p>
<p>Khadir smiled at the English teenager and took the briefcase that he'd received from the colleague they'd stayed with two nights before. "As you are abruptly taking leave of my country, I asked that I be allowed to give you this. The people of Iraq do not forget those who offer them aid, my friends."</p>
<p>Sam, eyebrows raised, opened the briefcase, jaw dropping at the rows of currency inside, stacks of crisp 50-pound notes. "This must be more than a hundred thousand pounds!"</p>
<p>"Just over a quarter million, in fact. Think nothing of it, the finds that we made at those ruins will bring in scholars from around the world, not to mention the revenue that international museums will offer to display artifacts in such pristine condition. On behalf of the Republic of Iraq, I thank you for your efforts in unlocking another chapter of the history of our people."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Ibrahim," Sam gave the man a brief embrace.</p>
<p>"Now, your ship is departing. Farewell, Sam! And Harry, don't shy away from the future that awaits you - I see you doing many great things, young man!" He continued to wave until they had boarded the ship and the gangway retracted, the huge oil tanker steering away from the port, and away from Iraq.</p>
<p>'<em>Tell me of this </em>Italy<em>, and why we are going there?'</em></p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>October 23, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>"I'm telling you, we won't find anything here."</p>
<p>Harry grimaced, biting back an angry reply, "We've looked everywhere else, haven't we? If there's nothing here, then we'll just head back to France."</p>
<p>"Why would a wizarding community be in the city which houses the religion that has spent centuries persecuting them? I think we should leave Rome and go back to Milan."</p>
<p>After a mind-numbing two week transit aboard the oil tanker, Harry and Sam had disembarked in Sicily, only to realize that neither of them had any clue where an Italian wizarding settlement might be located, much less where the Zabinis, in particular, could be found. What followed was, in Harry's opinion, a pointless exercise of apparating from city to city and walking around in search of wards or some other sense of magic.</p>
<p>"We spent nearly a week wandering around Milan. I didn't pick up even a hint of magic, not a ward or a charm anywhere. Rome is as good a place to look as any."</p>
<p>"Suit yourself. I just can't imagine wizards setting up shop down the road from the Pope."</p>
<p>"I wasn't joking around, Sam. If we don't find anything here, we're leaving."</p>
<p>"Harry, I know you feel like you have this duty to Norm and Diane, but-"</p>
<p>"There. Come on, no chance those aren't wizards!" Two oddly dressed men had just exited a low-rent dive bar.</p>
<p>'<em>Why do you seek to deny him the revenge he seeks? The child is a mirror of my own virtues. Allow him the absolution that embracing his wrath will bring…'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Shut up! You don't understand anything.' </em>Sam willed Erra to remain silent and followed Harry. It seemed that every time that he tried to start the conversation about talking Harry out of his plans for revenge, Harry found a way to dodge the topic.</p>
<p>Turning his eyes towards the two men that Harry had pointed out, Sam wondered how he hadn't noticed them before now. One was in a hot pink dressing gown, complete with a grey fedora. The other wore a baby-blue ruffled tuxedo, one that would have been considered laughably out of style when Sam was a child.</p>
<p>"Hey!" The men didn't turn, didn't even react to Harry's cry. "Hey, you! <em>Basta!</em>" Harry's rudimentary Italian made them turn.</p>
<p>"<em>Si?</em> There is something you need?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I need directions."</p>
<p>"Please, excuse me, my English, it is, uh, small. I cannot help."</p>
<p>"Yes, you can. I need to find the nearest Owl Express location."</p>
<p>At the words 'Owl Express', Harry had the attention of both men. One removed his wand and gave a questioning look at Sam before Harry nodded; he then proceeded to cast a series of privacy charms. "Owl Express? No office here. No office outside the island."</p>
<p>"None? Does everyone in this country own an owl?" Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair, and turned to Sam. "How will we contact the Zabini's now?"</p>
<p>As soon as the word 'Zabini' left his lips, both men gasped, one of them apparating away immediately. "What does a boy need with House Zabini?" asked the tuxedo-clad man in a hushed tone.</p>
<p>"That's our business. Where can we find them?"</p>
<p>"House Zabini is everywhere. They own the island. Go there, <em>they</em> find <em>you.</em>"</p>
<p>"What island are you talking about? Sicily? We went there."</p>
<p>The man shook his head, dispelling the privacy charms. "Answers on Sardinia. You no hear from me." He walked towards a nearby alley, apparating away with a <em>crack</em> the moment he was out of sight.</p>
<p>Harry, eyebrows raised, turned to his companion. "Still glad we came to Italy?"</p><hr/>
<p>From Rome, it was child's play to find a ferry that took Sam and Harry across the Tyrrhenian Sea. They'd barely arrived in the port of Olbia before Harry perked up, the presence of wards clear as day - intent-based defensive wards, not muggle-repelling.</p>
<p>"We're definitely in the right place."</p>
<p>Following Harry's directions, they arrived at the epicentre of the warding in the town. A small but neat barber shop, in a building with just enough room for a half-dozen chairs. Despite the size of the interior, which in Harry's opinion would benefit from a few Expansion Charms, thirteen men crowded the interior, counting the barber. At their entrance, every eye but the barber's and the man sitting in the chair turned to bore holes in the two Englishmen.</p>
<p>"<em>Siamo Chiusi.</em>" The man nearest to the door, clad in a black suit with styled hair that would have made Draco Malfoy envious, gestured to the unlit 'Open' sign, then stood and barred any further entry to the shop.</p>
<p>"We came seeking House Zabini." If there was any surprise at Harry being the one to speak, rather than Sam, it did not show on the faces of any of the men.</p>
<p>"That's enough, Gianni," the barber paused as the man who he had been shaving with a straight razor turned the seat to face the door, his English accented but otherwise flawless. "It wouldn't do for our visitors to get the wrong impression of Italian hospitality, after all. Take a seat, Mr. Potter, and tell me why it is you and your companion have gone through such effort for an audience with me."</p>
<p>"You're the Head of the Zabini family?" The man receiving the shave was not very intimidating, standing only 5'5, elderly, and had an elaborate cane styled from ebony wood leaning against a nearby wall.</p>
<p>The man that had blocked their entry drew his wand with a snarl. "You dare disrespect <em>il Padrone?!"</em></p>
<p>"Gianni," there was steel in the voice of the previously genteel man, "I'm sure Mr. Potter did not intend to be rude. You'll find, Harry - may I call you Harry? - that my family is quite beloved on this island. You'd do well to keep that in mind."</p>
<p>"Er, of course. My apologies. How do you know who I am?"</p>
<p>"Where to begin? Perhaps it was the warrant that the Egyptian Ministry filed with the ICW for your arrest, for purloining magical artifacts from the Iraqi desert, only a few weeks prior to two Englishmen disembarking an oil freighter in Sicily. Perhaps it was your apparitions to and from every major city on the Italian peninsula. Or perhaps my grandson merely described to me your physical appearance and proclivity for finding trouble." The barber carefully completed the shave, gently wiping away the excess shaving cream from the old man's face. "Excellent work as always, Lorenzo. One of these days, you really must let me pay you for this."</p>
<p>The barber's voice trembled as he responded in Italian, deference clearly audible in his tone. He placed his razor on a nearby counter and withdrew to the rear of the small shop.</p>
<p>"Why would the Egyptians care about what I did in Iraq?"</p>
<p>"The magical government in Egypt has authority over the entire Arabian peninsula. You were unaware? They are… territorial about magical ruins within their lands, only allowing Gringotts' cursebreakers access. It's made a personal matter of mine quite difficult to resolve. But I suspect that you are here to tell me that you have come seeking me with a solution to that problem."</p>
<p>"That's correct, sir," Sam replied, "We've traveled here to return your daughter's remains."</p>
<p>"I'll take them now."</p>
<p>Harry withdrew his trunk from his pocket and enlarged it, opening it and removing a red rose. "I transfigured it before we left Iraq. I must warn you, she spent several years inside the ruins before we arrived."</p>
<p>Zabini snapped his fingers, and two of his men approached Harry and took the transfigured body from him with great care. "That is a beautiful flower. I commend you for your respect for the dead, Harry."</p>
<p>"I am intimately familiar with losing a mother. I know what Blaise has gone through; it was the least I could do."</p>
<p>"Yes, I don't doubt that you understand his pain better than most," he regarded the young man before him, seemingly answering an internal question no one voiced. "I am Alessio Zabini. This, gentlemen, is my island and my home. For doing me this favor, I am in your debt."</p>
<p>"It was nothing, really, we merely happened upon your daughter and wanted to do the right thing. Now that we have returned her to you, my companion and I must be-"</p>
<p>"-Going? I think not! You will remain as my guests, at least until the funeral. After all, it would not be possible to lay my daughter to rest according to our traditions were it not for you."</p>
<p>"Lord Zabini, that's very kind of you to offer, but-"</p>
<p>"Of course we would be honored to attend." Harry shot a furious glare at Sam, who steadfastly ignored him.</p>
<p>"It makes an old man proud, to see youth respecting the wisdom of their elders." Alessio stood from the barber chair, holding out his hand and accepting the ebony walking stick from one of his men. "I would have been quite… <em>offended</em> had you refused my offer, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry gave a slow look around the barber shop, at the ten wizards that glowered at him with barely restrained hostility. "Very well."</p>
<p>"Come along, my niece makes the most delicious tortellini you will ever taste. We'll celebrate your arrival, discuss my debt to you, and then you will tell me about my daughter's last days."</p>
<p>The surprisingly spry old man walked to a door labeled 'Fire Exit' in multiple languages, not hesitating for a moment before pushing it open and walking through. The remaining nine formed a phalanx around Sam and Harry, ushering them towards the same door, an exit that turned out to be a portal that transported them to the grounds of an opulent villa.</p>
<p>Sam gasped, looking around, "It's just like the entrance to Lyman Hall in Boston!"</p>
<p>Alessio chuckled. "You've been? This was, in fact, created by the same enchanter who designed that. My father was so impressed by his work in the MACUSA that he… <em>persuaded </em>the man to travel to our island and build another. Regrettably, it turned out that the enchanter was quite disagreeable and passed away soon after it was completed."</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>"Come, allow me to introduce you to my pride and joy,<em> mi famiglia</em>." A quick <em>sonorous</em> charm summoned more than fifty people from the villa - which, on further reflection, was more of a palace - and the two Englishmen endured greetings from a seemingly endless procession of dark-haired, olive-skinned Zabinis.</p>
<p>"And this, Harry, is my granddaughter, Chiara. As beautiful as her Aunt, who you've returned to me. Chiara, I'd like you to give Harry a tour of the villa after dinner."</p>
<p>"<em>Si, Padrone</em>," a dazzlingly beautiful young woman, perhaps a year older than Harry, dutifully replied.</p>
<p>The family escorted them into a massive dining room, larger even than the mess hall that the Mastery students at Ilvermorny ate in. There, they found a woman in her mid-forties directing multiple elves in setting the table and ladling portions of stuffed noodles into pasta bowls. The mouth-watering smell of the food suggested that Alessio had not, in fact, been boasting about his niece's culinary skill.</p>
<p>Lord Zabini, naturally, sat at the head of the table, and Harry was ushered to the seat directly to his right; Sam, however, was provided a place near the middle of the lengthy table. A middle-aged man made to take the seat on Harry's other side, but a lithe feminine form slipped past him and quickly occupied it. Chiara winked at Harry, before turning her attention to her grandfather, along with the rest of the table.</p>
<p>"My dear family, today we gather in equal parts joy and grief. My wonderful daughter, Sofia, who was tragically taken from us three years ago, has at last been brought home. She will finally be able to rest, at peace with our ancestors. For this, our gratitude is owed to Harry Potter and his companion, Sam Chambers. They traveled far and wide, succeeding where even two teams of Gringotts cursebreakers failed. Today, the Zabinis raise their glasses to our guests - <em>salut, Signore Potter</em>, <em>Signore Chambers.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Salut!"</em> The family drank deeply of the wine that was set out in front of them. Underage drinking was not a concern in Italy, it seemed. The toast completed, everyone tucked into the delicious meal laid out on the table.</p>
<p>Harry's first forkful of tortellini was not even in his mouth when Alessio turned to him, "Now, I will have the real story of my daughter's death."</p>
<p>Returning his utensils to his plate, Harry met Zabini's dark eyes. "Here?" he glanced at Chiara, who was not even pretending to look elsewhere. "It isn't exactly light conversation over dinner, sir."</p>
<p>Zabini swirled the heavy chianti around his glass, taking a deep sniff of its aroma. "Were you under the impression that I was asking a question?"</p>
<p>"I'd rather not detail a woman's death in front of children. Sir."</p>
<p>Both Harry and Alessio ignored Chiara's outraged exclamation at being referred to as such. "Very well. We will adjourn to my study, where I hope you will be more articulate. I would hate for my niece's cooking to be your last meal."</p>
<p>As Harry stood to follow, two men fell into step beside him, part of the omnipresent security force that surrounded the Zabini Head. They took positions on either side of Alessio, who sat down behind a desk, Harry taking the single chair opposite.</p>
<p>When no one said anything for a moment, Harry took that as his cue to begin, "I learned of Madam Zabini's demise during my First Year at Hogwarts. One of my closest friends, Daphne Greengrass, told me of the circumstances. After I completed my Third Year, Sam and I traveled to Iraq and sought out the ruins. There was a malicious ward scheme in place; I don't have the requisite knowledge to understand exactly what effects they elicited, but based on the aftermath that I saw inside, it looked as though one of the muggles that accompanied your daughter killed her."</p>
<p>"That was… remarkably succinct. I would like you to provide a memory of the runic layout for me to have examined."</p>
<p>"I can do you one better, I have the wardstone," he reached into his pocket, removing, then enlarging his trunk, and taking out the diamond-shaped piece of stone.</p>
<p>"Why did you take it with you?"</p>
<p>"There was a muggle that accompanied us. It seemed prudent to hide it, in case he somehow reactivated the wards."</p>
<p>At Alessio's gesture, one of the men behind him took the stone from Harry and left the room. "I'd like to know more about these ruins."</p>
<p>"Sam would probably be more appropriate to ask; beyond disabling the wards and an initial exploration, I only know generalities," Alessio motioned for him to continue, "It was built by the Assyrians, to imprison one of their gods following a plague that broke out in Babylon. It's several thousand years old. Um, there weren't any treasures or great knowledge. Just an old building in the middle of the desert with nasty defenses."</p>
<p>Alessio turned to the remaining bodyguard and asked him for drinks. The man placed a snifter filled with a clear liquor in front of both men, then returned to his spot behind Zabini. "Sofia was always my favorite. She had cunning, beauty, grace; unfortunately for her, she learned to use all three before any real ambition had a chance to take root. I can't understand how she could have been so foolish as to wander into an undiscovered archaeological site like that."</p>
<p>Harry didn't respond, choosing instead to take a sip from his drink. It was like liquid fire going down his throat; he coughed until he was red in the face. "What <em>is</em> that?"</p>
<p>Both of the men chuckled, Harry's distress causing even the bodyguard to break from his stoicism. "It's grappa. Similar to brandy."</p>
<p>"You could lubricate an engine with that stuff!"</p>
<p>"If we could return to the topic at hand?"</p>
<p>With one last cough, Harry tried to make a straight face. "Of course, my apologies."</p>
<p>Draining half of his own glass with a single sip, Alessio leveled a pondering stare at the teen across from him. "When Sofia disappeared, I recruited the most skilled cursebreakers available, paying them handsomely to find and return her to me. None returned, and after the second team's disappearance, there were few willing to accept the risk. Years later, the most famous boy in the world and his nonmagical companion arrive, unsolicited, to return her remains to me. What is it that you're after?"</p>
<p>"I didn't do it for a reward. Beyond a few interactions with Blaise, I knew nothing of your family." Harry privately thought he might have been better off had that remained the case, but did not voice such concerns.</p>
<p>"If that is so, then why did you do it? You said you traveled to Iraq seeking out these ruins."</p>
<p>Harry tentatively took another sip of the grappa. It didn't taste any better the second time. "Do my reasons really matter?"</p>
<p>"In order to determine my response to your… generosity, they do. A great deal."</p>
<p>"Sam is highly educated. He was curious to visit an unexplored magical archaeological site."</p>
<p>"Indeed, just like that? And you went along with him, knowing that an adult witch had lost her life there, with no knowledge of curse-breaking and no companions beyond a few non-magicals?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"A word of advice, Harry - if you seek obfuscation, offering an unsolved mystery is not the method to do so."</p>
<p>"One of my professors once said the same thing, sir."</p>
<p>Silence fell over the room for several long minutes before Alessio spoke again, "I will consider the debt my family owes you while we prepare Sofia's funeral. Until then, you will remain at my villa."</p>
<p>"Sir, Sam and I were on our way to France, we can't-"</p>
<p>"The Zabini name is well known in Europe, Harry. There are men who have killed for a favor from my family. Then, there are others, who through their actions have earned <em>dis</em>favor. It would be quite an insult if you were to spurn our <em>hospitality</em>."</p>
<p>With confidence earned through hardship, Harry wasn't one to be intimidated. He stared challengingly at Alessio, an electricity present in his green eyes. "Do the Zabini's also repay their debts with threats?"</p>
<p>Alessio held up his hand to still the man behind him who drew his wand. "Certainly not. It is, however, important to us that you attend Sofia's burial. It will take time to gather the family. We will provide you with everything you need in the meantime. Now, Matteo will return you to the dining room."</p>
<p>Harry reluctantly nodded and followed the man in the black suit out of the room.</p><hr/>
<p>"...And these are our vineyards. We do not produce enough for sale, but it is quite excellent."</p>
<p>"I see," Harry had accompanied Chiara on a walk around the Zabini property, which he quickly realized was larger than most towns. Despite his frustration at their extended delay on Sardinia, he had found that he enjoyed spending time with the stunning young woman.</p>
<p>"My family acquired some proprietary charms to extend our growing season year-round, and of course dragon dung ensures that the soil does not lose its fertility," she recited proudly. "Look, some of the workers are preparing to tread the grapes. Let's join them!"</p>
<p>Harry, bemused at her enthusiasm, took her outstretched hand and let her lead him down to a large, wooden tub where laborers had dumped dozens of crates of wine grapes. "Let me just tell Giorgia that we would like to tread some grapes with her!" Chiara spoke to the woman briefly in Italian.</p>
<p>"<em>Certamente</em>, <em>Signorina Zabini</em>." The elderly woman hurriedly stepped out of the vat and made her way over to them, where she hastily removed the younger woman's shoes and stockings and began to clean her feet. Harry awkwardly followed her example, washing and rinsing after removing his shoes and rolling up his pant legs.</p>
<p>"We just… jump in?"</p>
<p>"You will, yes, and then you will help me in."</p>
<p>"You know, a less beautiful woman wouldn't get away with such haughtiness," Harry teased, but it was true. He hopped into the vat, sucking in his breath as his feet <em>squelched</em> onto the assembled grapes. "It's cold!"</p>
<p>Chiara laughed gaily, her musical giggles bringing a smile to his face. She extended a hand, accepting his assistance in stepping in while using her other to lift her long skirt up to her knees. "And now, we step, like this."</p>
<p>Harry watched as she pressed with the balls of her feet, bouncing to and fro in the jacuzzi-sized vat. It was… distracting.</p>
<p>"No, no, you are stomping! <em>Press</em>, like this. Watch closely," Harry certainly did, though it seemed despite his best efforts, his eyes refused to make their way all the way down to her feet.</p>
<p>"Right," he answered absently. She responded with an enigmatic smile, and the two of them continued to press the grapes together in silence.</p>
<p>Eventually, Chiara tired of the manual labor, and they climbed out, putting their shoes back on and continuing their stroll through the grounds.</p>
<p>"Your grandfather referred to Sardinia as 'his' island; do the Zabinis own all of it?"</p>
<p>"'Own'? No. Control, yes. For generations, my family toiled to make Sardinia the preeminent wizarding community in Italy; it is so, ah, what is the word… comprehensive that eventually all magical businesses and communities migrated here."</p>
<p>"That would explain why I couldn't find any on the mainland."</p>
<p>"<em>Si</em>, I was told of that. Was apparating around an entire country really the best idea that you came up with?"</p>
<p>"How would you have gone about it, then, princess?"</p>
<p>She gave him a sly grin. "You think you are teasing me with such a name, but you will come to see that it is an accurate description. As to your question, I would have simply paid for the person I was seeking to meet with me," she linked arms with him, looking up at him through her long eyelashes. "Don't tell me the rumors of the Potter fortune are false. A best-selling author, a storied family estate; you needn't act so coy, Harry."</p>
<p>"I don't think it's quite so easy as you make it out to be. Is that a quidditch stadium?"</p>
<p>"It is. Where else would our national team practice?"</p>
<p>"Wow."</p>
<p>"Harry, I would like it if you took me to dinner this evening."</p>
<p>"Wha- tonight?" It was tough to discern whether Chiara was overly used to getting anything she asked for, or whether she was simply bold. "I don't think your grandfather would appreciate me taking you away from the villa."</p>
<p>"Nonsense, here, there, if it is on Sardinia, it may as well be my grandfather's. He even controls most of the non-magical businesses. I trust you have a suit?"</p>
<p>"Er, you want to eat at a muggle restaurant?"</p>
<p>"I would. Meet me in the parlor at 7; I will arrange for a driver."</p>
<p>"Right. Okay." Being around Chiara was disorienting, like spinning in a circle one too many times then trying to focus on a single object. "I'll see you then."</p>
<p>While Harry was wondering where and how to find a suit in three hours, Sam was sitting in the guest room that he and Harry had been provided.</p>
<p>'<em>I said no.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>You need me. If you want to survive what's coming-'</em></p>
<p>'<em>The only thing I need, you haven't been willing to provide. You promised me knowledge, but the spells you've shown have almost no use to us!'</em> Sam looked over the 'spellbook' that he'd been writing under the tutelage of Erra, full of divination rituals and bloodline beneficences. '<em>You understand what he's up against.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>It's not my fault that the boy's soul is so damaged he cannot employ a magical focus. If you would allow me full control, I could enact the ritual that would heal him, and from there, teach him to wield the power of the gods.'</em></p>
<p>Sam didn't like the sound of 'full control'. '<em>No.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>In refusing me, you are not only guaranteeing Harry's death but your own as well.'</em></p>
<p>Doing his best to ignore the oily whispers in his mind, Sam pulled out an old set of notes from the Magical Archives and began transcribing them into the spellbook.</p><hr/>
<p>"That was great, Chiara, though I don't think that they needed to clear the entire dining room for us."</p>
<p>"No? You didn't think it was romantic, sharing an intimate candle-lit dinner alone?"</p>
<p>Harry grinned, holding out his arm for her to take as they walked along the streets of Cagliari, Sardinia's largest city. "It was very nice. Tell me more about yourself. Where do you go to school?"</p>
<p>"I am tutored at the villa. I received an invitation to Beauxbatons, but felt no need to leave."</p>
<p>"No? You didn't want to meet people your own age?"</p>
<p>Chiara gave him an odd look. "There are many, many people my own age right here. I need not go to a different country to spend time around other teenagers."</p>
<p>"But… what about magic?"</p>
<p>"What about it? I am happy to be a witch, but the non-magicals have many things to offer. This dress, for example, was hand-sewn from a Parisian <em>grand couturier</em>," she raised an eyebrow at Harry's gobsmacked expression. "You're very cute when you look confused."</p>
<p>"I don't think I've ever met a witch like you."</p>
<p>"Nor will you again - I am like this dress, one of a kind."</p>
<p>Harry wasn't sure if it was the bottle of chianti that she'd ordered at dinner or the <em>very </em>form-fitting dress she wore; it might have been the sheer confidence that oozed out of her every pore, but, at that moment, Chiara's presence was the most intoxicating thing he'd ever experienced. He dipped into an alley just short of her waiting driver, pulling her along with him and pressing her against the wall.</p>
<p>"Harry, what is- mmph!" she tasted faintly of the tiramisu and espresso they'd shared for dessert, with a hint of something far sweeter. His kiss was rough and forceful against her lips, but she didn't hesitate to respond to the sweep of his tongue with her own. Harry didn't think he'd ever made a sound like the moan that rose from his throat when their open mouths met.</p>
<p>It felt like only seconds, but may well have been an hour before Chiara pushed against his shoulders. "If you stained my dress, I'm going to send you a bill," she said, kissing him again to take the sting from her rebuke.</p>
<p>"That was, uh-, I mean... I think I'll find my own way back."</p>
<p>She laughed, patting his cheek. "Very well. I would thank you for being a gentleman, but I think I like <em>this </em>Harry Potter better. Let's have lunch tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I'd like that. Goodnight, Chiara."</p>
<p>"<em>Buono notte, </em>Harry<em>."</em> He watched until she closed the car door behind her, then apparated back to his room at the villa. Harry looked forward to sleep, hoping for dreams of wine grapes, candles, and a sun-kissed southern Italian girl.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>November 20, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>Sam stared out the open window, feeling the cool Sardinian air brush over his body. The winters here were mild, but even so, the slight chill in the air felt refreshing. He turned around, leaning against the windowsill and regarded the young man sleeping in the bed next to his own. Harry and he had not been spending much time together, this new Italian girl tending to dominate his attention.</p>
<p>Truthfully, Sam couldn't understand her appeal, outside of the most basic physical attraction. She was nothing like Harry, lacking the hard-won maturity and the razor-sharp edge that the English teen had gained from his all too frequent trials. But then, Sam supposed, therein may lie Chiara's appeal. From all accounts, Harry hadn't done much living for the past several years; even during his last term in Britain, he'd been punching far above his weight in terms of public appearances and political engagement.</p>
<p>'<em>Plus' </em>Sam thought, '<em>maybe this girl might convince him his life can be more than this quest for blood and revenge'.</em></p>
<p>'<em>You are a fool. Are you really so blind to what's really going on?'</em> As was more and more common, Erra interrupted his own internal musing. '<em>The boy remains as focused on his goal. He simply does not believe that he will survive to its completion.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>That's not true. If it were, he would not have worked so hard to prepare himself.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Is that why he's dedicated his gifts to violence and destruction? Or is it to ensure that when he dies, he will take his enemies with him?'</em></p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes, willing the ever-present voice of his 'hop-along' (as he'd come to think of Erra) to be silent. '<em>You just don't understand. I've known Harry longer than anyone alive. We're going to get through this.'</em></p>
<p>There was no immediate reply. Just as Sam was considering waking Harry to see about breakfast, though, Erra's final comment echoed through his mind.</p>
<p>'<em>You'll see. I'm only trying to protect you, Sam.'</em></p>
<p>Harry stirred, his eyes opening and taking in Sam staring at him from the window. "All right, there?"</p>
<p>"Yea, was just about to wake you and see if you felt like some breakfast."</p>
<p>"Sounds heavenly. Were you told that the funeral has been scheduled? Blaise arrived with his great-uncle late last night, the burial will take place next week. Apparently, that's everyone."</p>
<p>"Blaise is your old schoolmate, right? Are you looking forward to seeing him again?"</p>
<p>Harry popped into the attached bathroom, coming out with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "We weren't very close. Still, I hope he can tell me how my friends are."</p>
<p>"I hope so too. Go finish up and get dressed, let's get moving."</p>
<p>In short order, Harry and Sam sat down at the lengthy dining room table that the Zabini family ate at. Harry settled in next to Chiara, who turned and gave him a kiss. "<em>Buon giorno</em>, Harry. I believe you're already acquainted with my cousin?" she gestured to the familiar face that sat across from them.</p>
<p>Harry blushed, realizing that in his haste to greet Chiara, he'd completely ignored his surroundings. "Blaise, it's nice to see you again."</p>
<p>"Come off it, Potter, you're not going to impress her by pretending that we like each other."</p>
<p>"Same old Blaise."</p>
<p>The Italian Slytherin looked intently at his former classmate. "I wish I could say the same about you, Potter." His lip curled into a sneer at the sight of Harry and Chiara each eating their breakfast with one hand, their other intertwined together. "If you can pry yourself away from her for a few minutes, I need to have a word with you."</p>
<p>Harry was ready to tell Blaise exactly where he could shove his 'word' when Chiara squeezed his hand and leaned in close. "Go ahead, <em>cuore mio</em>, I need to freshen up anyway., her breath against his ear raised all the hairs on the back of his neck, which turned to a shiver of excitement when she briefly sucked on his earlobe. Across from them, Blaise's face twisted in disgust.</p>
<p>"I'll see you later, then," he fondly watched her walk away, the affection on his face evaporating as he once more faced the Slytherin. "Right, say your piece."</p>
<p>"Not here! You really are a dunderhead."</p>
<p>Harry laughed. "That takes me back. Fine, lead the way."</p>
<p>He followed Blaise down a corridor to the family quarters of the villa, eventually entering a nondescript room. As soon as the door closed, Blaise whipped out his wand and cast several layers of privacy charms.</p>
<p>In response to Harry's raised eyebrows, he just shrugged with one shoulder. "I'm a Zabini, in Sardinia. Do you really think Underage Magic laws apply to me?"</p>
<p>It made sense to Harry, so rather than reply, he sat down in the wooden desk chair and motioned for Blaise to go on.</p>
<p>"First of all, I don't want you getting the wrong idea. I'm not telling you this because I like you; in fact, you seem to be even more insufferable than your last year at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"If you're done with the pleasantries, out with it. I've got things to do today."</p>
<p>Blaise narrowed his eyes. "I don't doubt you do. That's what I need to speak with you about. Whatever you think you have with my cousin, you need to shut it down. Immediately."</p>
<p>"Excuse me? If this is some misguided attempt at a 'big brother' speech, save your breath. You wouldn't intimidate me if you had the entirety of Slytherin at your back."</p>
<p>"No, you idiot, I'm telling you this because you returned my mother to her family. I'm trying to look out for you Pott-, Harry."</p>
<p>"And breaking up with Chiara accomplishes that <em>how</em>, exactly?"</p>
<p>"I had barely landed from my portkey last night when her father dragged me off to his office. Uncle Tommasso is… well, if my mother was the black sheep of her generation, he is the lame duck. Chiara's father has never seen a business opportunity he couldn't bungle, has no skill with a wand, and is widely ridiculed within the family."</p>
<p>Harry had met the man several times and was forced to admit that Blaise's summation sounded correct. "Okay, so what did he want with you?"</p>
<p>"He interrogated me for hours on everything I know about you, your financial situation, and your current guardian. Specifically, how House Selwyn would feel about a betrothal contract for Chiara."</p>
<p>His easy-going demeanor vanished, Harry sat up straighter in his seat. "Why? I barely met her a month ago!"</p>
<p>"I'm guessing you never had much reason to learn about marriage traditions in the wizarding world."</p>
<p>"You guessed correctly."</p>
<p>"So you don't know that it is customary for the suitor - which would be you - to pay a bride price upon the signing of a betrothal contract. Harry, my uncle is planning to convince Selwyn to steal every Galleon you have and use Chiara to do it. Please, for the love of Merlin, tell me you haven't slept with her. I know you'd never be able to figure out how to cast a contraceptive charm."</p>
<p>Harry, still recovering from Blaise's revelation, didn't even flush. "No, we haven't."</p>
<p>"Thank Merlin. My own nausea aside, that will make it easier for you to break it off with no negative repercussions to either of your reputations."</p>
<p>"Does Chiara know?"</p>
<p>"She may, or she may not. Either way, she certainly has to be expecting that her father would sell her off to the most advantageous suitor that came along. He's desperate to improve his standing with Grandfather, and a beautiful daughter is just about the only asset he has."</p>
<p>Harry sat pensively, staring at the floor for several seconds. "What about your grandfather?"</p>
<p>"What about him?"</p>
<p>"Should I be worried about him, too?"</p>
<p>Blaise let out a sardonic laugh. "Absolutely, you should. But if you're asking about anything specific, I don't know. I live in Great Britain for a reason, to get away from my family."</p>
<p>Harry stood up and smoothed out his dress shirt and trousers. "Okay. Guess I should take care of this sooner rather than later," he hesitated, then held out his hand to the Slytherin. "Blaise, I appreciate your warning. Regardless of your motivations for being in Britain, they're still your family and you put my interests ahead of theirs."</p>
<p>Blaise gripped his hand in a strong handshake. "Just call us even so I can forget this whole conversation." Harry nodded and turned to leave. "And Potter - no matter what people said about her choices, I loved my mother. Thank you for bringing her back to rest with my family."</p>
<p>Harry closed Blaise's door behind him, setting out for Chiara's room. Though he'd never been inside, she'd pointed it out to him when giving him a tour of the villa. '<em>Was she planning this, even then?' </em>he wondered, a sour taste present in his mouth as he mentally retraced their relationship. '<em>Was it all a lie?'</em></p>
<p>He didn't bother knocking, just turned the handle and walked in. If the door had been locked, he might have even blown it off its hinges, such a state he was in.</p>
<p>Chiara, styling her hair in front of her dresser mirror, saw his entrance and beamed an enchanting smile at him. "Harry! You've never been so forward before. Perhaps you are still hungry after breakfast, hm?"</p>
<p>Her words, filled with more sensuality than a teenager should be able to muster, used to set his blood racing. Instead, it felt as though his veins were frozen over. He made a brief effort to return her smile but gave up almost immediately. "Let's go speak with your father."</p>
<p>Her eyes lit up with barely restrained joy. "Do you mean it?" she practically flew over to him and tried to kiss him, frowning when he didn't respond. "Are you so nervous that you can't kiss me back? If this is what I think, then you need not be. Everyone will be so happy! Such joyous news to come out of a somber event!"</p>
<p>Harry stared deeply at her as she quickly finished with her hair and put on more jewelry than normal. He looked at her olive skin, her dark hair in its elegant style, her exquisite lips, and perfectly symmetrical features. Chiara was nothing if not a beautiful young woman. Seeing she was ready, he mechanically held out his hand, somewhat surprised at the sweaty hand that interlaced with his own. '<em>Guess she's worried about messing up now that she's so close to sealing the deal', </em>he thought despondently.</p>
<p>Together, they walked through the corridors to her father's office, Harry lost in his thoughts the whole way. Was this how it would always be? Would he forever have to spend the rest of his life 'waiting for the other shoe to drop', so to speak? How could he not? He'd disappeared from the public eye for years, was in a foreign country with which he had no ties, and <em>still</em>, he was seen as nothing more than an opportunity to exploit. Opening the door to Tommasso's office, the handsome man, barely forty years old, stood and greeted him with a bright smile.</p>
<p>"Harry, Chiara, how lovely to see you both. Though it is so rare that you two are apart, I should be used to it by now, shouldn't I? You two have been rather attached from the moment you met, after all."</p>
<p>"Did you really believe that I would stand idly by and allow you to steal my heritage?" All smiles melted away the moment Harry spoke, his anger clearly audible in his tone. "From the moment that I set foot in the Wizarding World, people have been trying to take advantage and use me for their own gain. I can honestly say no one has ever tried to whore their daughter out to me though. Congratulations, Tommasso - you're officially the most disgraceful piece of filth I've encountered."</p>
<p>"Harry, wha-"</p>
<p>"And you," he rounded on Chiara, "I must have made an easy mark. How long did it take you two to make this plan? Or did you always have it ready to go, just waiting for a starry-eyed fool to wander onto your island?"</p>
<p>Vigorously shaking her head, a line of tears smudging her cosmetics, Chiara's voice was shaky, "It wasn't like that, not at all. I-"</p>
<p>"Why bother pretending? You can't deny how excited you were when I walked in and said we needed to see your father. There's no possible way one month is enough time to know you want to spend your life with someone."</p>
<p>"I-, Harry, I-"</p>
<p>"Answer me!" he shouted, a dangerous glow surfacing in his eyes.</p>
<p>"It, it isn't what you think. Yes, I wanted a contract with you. No, I don't love you. Not yet, at least," Chiara reached out for his hand with her own trembling one. "You don't know what it's like, to wonder every time a man visits the villa if that's who I'm going to be sold off to. So… so when I saw you, I jumped at the chance. You were kind, and shy, and treated me like a lady. Can you blame me?"</p>
<p>His eyes softened for a moment, but only a moment. "It's over."</p>
<p>She choked out a sob but nodded her understanding. Tommasso, however, had other plans.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid it is not, Mr. Potter. You don't get to dictate terms on Sardinia." He held his wand aloft, and a strange buzzing sounded. The doors opened and six men in black suits rushed in, wands drawn. "This man threatened myself and my daughter. Subdue him, though try not to break the bones in his right hand," he finished, a cruel grin lighting his features.</p>
<p>"No!" Chiara stepped in front of Harry, her arms widespread as though to block any spells cast towards him.</p>
<p>By now, Harry had enough. If they wanted a fight, he'd bring down the entire <em>fucking</em> villa. His frustration at being delayed in Italy so long, his fury at Chiara's and her father's deception, even at Sam, for simply <em>not understanding</em> that he had <em>no </em>choice to walk away, it all boiled over. The glow in his eyes brightened to a blinding radiance, and his emerald aura settled around him in a rush of magical energy that blew outwards, shattering every window and splintering the wood furnishings. The security staff hesitated, having never encountered power of this magnitude.</p>
<p>"What are you waiting for?! I am a Zabini, this is my island! Get him!" Tommasso shouted from beneath his desk where he'd taken cover.</p>
<p>"<em>E'ABBASTANZA!" </em>A new voice roared. "That's enough, Harry."</p>
<p>The tap of Alessio's ebony cane was clearly audible as he strode fearlessly into the middle of the confrontation. "Tomma, you little worm. <em>Your</em> island, is it? Matteo, have these men resume their normal duties. Gianni, remain. Now," he said in a much more pleasant tone, repairing a damaged chair with his wand and taking a seat, "who can tell me what is going on?"</p>
<p>Chiara sagged against Harry in relief, ignoring how he stiffened when she wrapped her arms around him, and then rushed over to her grandfather. She spoke to him in rapid Italian, at times gesturing violently towards Harry and her father. The expression on Alessio's face did not change, though the longer he listened, the tighter his grip on the handle of his cane became.</p>
<p>At last, he patted Chiara's arm and rose from his seat. "Harry, is what Chiara told me true? Did my son conspire to steal your family's estate?"</p>
<p>Harry was trying hard to rein in his anger, having suppressed his magical output but managed to bite out, "Yes."</p>
<p>"Gianni, take Tommasso to my study." Alessio and Harry watched impassively as the guard with slicked-back hair manhandled Tommasso to his feet, snatching away his wand and dragging him out the ruined door. "Now, what to do about this? It seems that I owe you yet again, Harry."</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his hair and felt the adrenaline fade. "It's fine. No harm done."</p>
<p>"Chiara is-, she is my favorite grandchild.<em> Mia principessa</em>, Harry. She assures me that she had nothing to do with this, and I am inclined to believe her."</p>
<p>Harry did not respond, so Alessio continued, "You seemed to enjoy each other's company. I could arrange for a fair contract to be drawn, with a standard bride-price and a guarantee of a place in my family."</p>
<p>"Or I could take her for free," Harry chose to ignore the way Chiara's eyes lit up. "You are really going to stand there and continue to auction her off?"</p>
<p>As Alessio's expression darkened, Harry cut him off before he could speak. "You keep talking about these favors and debts, but they all still seem to involve me doing what <em>you</em> want. You want to pay me back for what I've done for your family? Guarantee me, right now, that Chiara be allowed to choose her own husband. No contracts, no sale. Give her the freedom to live her own life."</p>
<p>Alessio regarded Harry silently, still with that menacing expression. When Harry made no further demands, the anger melted away and he burst out laughing, "You naive child. With my family honor at stake, you call in my debt to spend it on a fifteen-year-old girl's choice of suitor? Oh, Harry - forgive an old man his cynicism. It's been more than half a century since I have allowed principles, no matter how noble they may be, to govern my decisions."</p>
<p>Recovering from his mirth, Alessio returned to the single undamaged chair in the room. "I would happily agree to your terms, Harry. However, I am 96 years old. My word as the family Head is only good so long as I live. Therefore, your terms are unacceptable. I believe, however, that there is a solution to that problem."</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"Chiara signs a betrothal contract with you-" he held up a hand to forestall the interruption that Harry had already been about to voice, "-but <em>you </em>do not sign the contract. I will allow it to be drawn up with no bride price. Keep the contract unsigned and intact, and no other betrothal can be negotiated for her hand, so long as you live."</p>
<p>"Very well. I agree," Alessio smiled, and Chiara squealed in joy, embracing her grandfather and rushing to Harry to do the same to him. Harry allowed her to hold him, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent one last time before quickly whispering in her ear. "Listen, under the terms of this contract, you will need to choose quickly. With what is waiting for me in Britain…" He trailed off, looking into her dark eyes and trying to impart the importance of what he left unspoken.</p>
<p>Chiara met his eyes without hesitation, once more with the attitude of a girl who had <em>always</em> got what she wanted. "Don't worry, Harry. I think I've already made my decision."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>December 3, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>France was in the midst of a bitter winter. After more than a month in Sardinia, Sam and Harry had departed mere hours following Sofia Zabini's burial. Alessio had arranged an international portkey to arrive outside of the gates of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Harry had already alerted Hermione, via Owl Express before they left the island, of his and Sam's travel schedule.</p>
<p>Both clad in heavy winter cloaks, they stood at the gates of the school. Much like Ilvermorny, Beauxbatons was ensconced in a mountain range, the enchantments enforcing weather manipulation clearly visible beyond the gilded silver bars.</p>
<p>"So, what now?"</p>
<p>"I just need to cast an announcing charm. Just a mo'., Harry quickly consulted a spellbook that he pulled from his robes, then focused and held out a single hand. A brass-colored wave of energy lanced out and struck the wards with a tremendous <em>clang </em>that reverberated through the surrounding mountains. "Sorry, first time."</p>
<p>Two figures emerged from the school, making their way towards the gates. One was significantly larger than the other, and as they drew near, it was clear that the individual was also much larger than both Harry and Sam.</p>
<p>"Can't they walk a little faster? It's bloody freezing out here!"</p>
<p>Harry nodded his agreement, a smile breaking out on his face once he recognized Hermione's untamed hair as she approached. The huge woman next to her shouted out in heavily accented English, "Identify yourselves!"</p>
<p>"I am Harry Potter."</p>
<p>The thin metal gates swung open, and the two Englishmen hurried inside, both relieved to be out of the cold, quickly stripping off their winter cloaks in the balmy artificial climate of Beauxbatons.</p>
<p>"'Lo Hermione, it's nice to see you again!"</p>
<p>"Harry," she greeted, somewhat stiffly. "You're looking well."</p>
<p>"Gentlemen, shall we adjourn indoors?" Madam Maxime led them to the entrance of the school. "You and your companion are permitted to spend the next hour here. There are clear directions in the hallways to the administrative offices, where I will be waiting to provide a portkey that will return you to Paris at that time. Miss Granger will take you to where you need to go."</p>
<p>There was an ominous air in Beauxbatons that raised Sam's hackles. Harry, in contrast, looked relatively comfortable, trying to make conversation with a taciturn Hermione. They walked through the halls, which were devoid of other students. The school felt… off.</p>
<p>'<em>You're wise to trust your instincts. Something is wrong here', </em>Erra agreed.</p>
<p>"Pardon the interruption, but were you able to complete Harry's project?"</p>
<p>"I ran into trouble with the modification of the Protean Charm and needed assistance from an older student. She's a Seventh Year, number one in her class. She provided the arithmantic solution to the issues I had, and cast the charms herself. We're meeting her now."</p>
<p>Harry wasn't pleased to hear that a stranger had been involved. "You couldn't cast the spells yourself?"</p>
<p>"She's an impressive witch, Harry. I'd assumed you wanted it done right."</p>
<p>Harry looked at Hermione in surprise at the hardness in her tone. "What's your problem?"</p>
<p>"Here, Fleur's waiting inside for payment. She'll give you what you asked for."</p>
<p>"Hermione, what-?"</p>
<p>"How could you, Harry?" She looked at him with a wounded expression on her face. "Neville told me what you wrote to the <em>Prophet</em>. Your parents are murdered, and you decide to blame <em>muggleborns</em>? How could you betray me like that?"</p>
<p>"You don't understand, I-"</p>
<p>"You went through with it?!" Sam couldn't believe it. "I thought we agreed to talk it over before you made any decisions!"</p>
<p>"I didn't know we'd be gone so long! I couldn't wait. You don't understand how important this is! I don't have the option to sit back and hope for the best, I <em>have </em>to make things happen!"</p>
<p>"You don't even know, do you? What you've done?"</p>
<p>"What? What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Harry's face grew tighter, his lips pressed firmly together and lines appearing on his brow as he listened to Hermione summarize the violence at the World Cup, the changes to creature laws that the Wizengamot made, the debacle of the aborted Triwizard Tournament.</p>
<p>"What they did to Fleur - treating her like an animal that way - it was horrible."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I never wanted… I just…"</p>
<p>"Just go see Fleur. She has what you asked for."</p>
<p>"Hermione, I'll make this right."</p>
<p>"How? How can you-, no. You know what? It doesn't matter. Goodbye, Harry." She stormed away.</p>
<p>"What were you thinking? I <em>warned</em> you that we didn't have the proper information to set something like that in motion!"</p>
<p>Harry clenched his teeth, exhaling loudly, "I can't afford the time to be careful." Without another word, he turned and entered the empty classroom.</p>
<p>'<em>He's desperate… but why?'</em></p>
<p>For once, Sam agreed with Erra, '<em>I don't know.'</em></p>
<p>Seated inside was, well, to call her 'beautiful' would be like describing a tornado as a light breeze. She was, <em>undoubtedly</em>, the most aesthetically pleasing being that Harry had ever laid eyes on. Even the disdainful look that she leveled at him did not distract from her otherworldly grace and beauty. Seeing his eyes glance her over, Fleur's expression twisted into a cruel smirk, and an intensity filled the room.</p>
<p>Though the man that accompanied him slid down the wall, an insensate mess, Harry's stare was merely unfocused, as though he was simply examining the magic of the full-powered allure she was projecting.</p>
<p>"What is that?"</p>
<p>Fleur reined in her allure, feeling frustrated and embarrassed. Since Hermione had informed her of Harry's scapegoating of muggleborns, she'd looked forward to humiliating him. In her daily life, she struggled to tamp down her allure as best she could; however, when the opportunity arose, it was somewhat satisfying to see those that looked down on her as a beast reduced to drooling wrecks.</p>
<p>"It, it's nothing. Hermione promised that you were willing to pay for my enchanting work."</p>
<p>"First, I'd like to see what you came up with."</p>
<p>Fleur slid two Galleons across the table. "These are linked together with a modified Protean Charm. You can transmit short messages between the paired coins. Observe," she picked up one of the coins, holding her wand against the metal surface. "Now, take the other coin."</p>
<p>Harry picked up the remaining Galleon, watching as the goblin script morphed and modified into a string of French words. "That's brilliant," he breathed, "Thank you, Miss..."</p>
<p>"Delacour. Now, the payment?"</p>
<p>"Of course. How much?"</p>
<p>"Sixty Galleons."</p>
<p>Harry reached into his robes, removing a coin purse, setting out stacks of gold coins. "Here. Thank you, thank you very much. This is perfect." He stood up, moving to collect Sam and depart.</p>
<p>"Why did you do it? Blame those less fortunate for your family's murder?"</p>
<p>He paused in his tracks, turning and coming back to his seat at the table. "I had to do something. I just hadn't anticipated being away for so long."</p>
<p>"But why? You hurt your friend very much. Surely you can't pretend that you were unaware of the influence that your celebrity offers."</p>
<p>"Hermione told me what happened to you. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"They think <em>I</em> am acreature, but it is <em>they</em> who are the animals, not I."</p>
<p>Harry didn't respond, simply nodding his agreement.</p>
<p>"What makes you so sure that you could have controlled the reaction if you hadn't been away?"</p>
<p>Harry's shoulders hunched, as though a heavy-weight had settled upon them. Her clear blue eyes locked onto his vivid green gaze, seeing an unfathomable determination present. After a moment, he once more rose from his seat and helped Sam to his feet, giving the man's face a few gentle taps to rouse him from his stupor.</p>
<p>"Wha-, what was that?"</p>
<p>"C'mon, Sam, time to go. Let's go track down the Headmistress."</p>
<p>"Okay." With one last glance at the gorgeous veela student, Sam ambled out of the classroom.</p>
<p>Harry paused at the door. "Fleur, was it?" He did not turn around. "Sometimes, the only way to put down a rabid animal is to dangle bait before them. That strategy, though, only works if the hunter is manning the trap. I won't make another mistake like that again." He then walked out of the room. Had he been facing her, he might have seen Fleur's eyes widen, guilt flashing across her face.</p>
<p>They followed the signs posted in the still-empty halls, making their way to the Headmistress's office, where Madam Maxime was waiting.</p>
<p>"Here is your portkey," she passed a small booklet to Harry. "Come, we have a portkey departure area for use at the end of term, just this way."</p>
<p>Maxime's imposing bulk was such that it took up almost the entire doorway to their portkey departure zone, where she paused. While they waited, Harry looked down at the portkey. He couldn't recall ever seeing a book used as a portkey before. He turned it over in his hand, reading the title off of the spine of the otherwise unlabeled publication.</p>
<p>"'Penal Law and the Violation of the Statute of Secrecy'…" he murmured aloud, his eyes widening. "Sam! It's a-"</p>
<p>Everything went dark as a massive hand palmed Harry's face, obstructing his sight. The back of his head exploded in pain, and stars filled his vision as he was lifted up and slammed into the wall as though he weighed no more than a feather. He lashed out with his magic, <em>pushing </em>at the Headmistress, but his magic slid off her as it had the troll and the basilisk. He blindly conjured a stone spike, but from the lack of any reaction from his attacker, he must have missed. Maxime, still ragdolling him, slammed him once more against the wall, finally releasing him to crumple to the floor in a heap. Through darkening vision, he saw white-robed French aurors rushing through the door from the portkey departure room, surrounding him before everything went dark and he lost consciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Well - my 2nd longest chapter (only the CoS chapter was longer!). Can't wait to go back to multiple POVs in a chapter; it's been brutal, being 'stuck' with Harry/Sam.</p>
<p>A few shout-outs: (Possum) and DorianGrey from SinisterMan's discord server helped me out with getting Harry to Sardinia and intro-ing the Zabinis. I had some really helpful reviews, gbbz, bittatat, PTHC, and Inoobe.</p>
<p>To those that feel the story has lost its way: it's on the rails; all of this has been planned out since around chapter 6. Can't change it now; just got to ride it out :D</p>
<p>Two more things: 1) I've story-boarded most of the sequel to ASAoV, and 2) remember that this story is rated M for graphic depictions of violence.</p>
<p>I'm sure there's something else I meant to say here, but I can't quite recall at the moment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. XXXVII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXXVII</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>December 16, 1994</strong>
</p>
<p>'<em>At least my head doesn't hurt'</em> Harry thought, as he slowly came to. He was lying on a table in a plain room, with stone floors and walls, restraints present on his legs, arms, and neck. There was a faint hint of the sea in the air, though he was unable to see a window.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter," his head swiveled to see a blurry man in amethyst robes with a gold trim, reading from a scroll in an official-sounding voice, "per the adjustments to laws regarding breaches of the International Statute of Secrecy within <em>La République Magique Française</em>, you have been charged with fleeing magical authorities, eight counts of performing magical acts in plain sight of <em>ordinaire,</em> and two counts of apparition without a license. Because you fled our jurisdiction, you were tried and convicted in absentia, sentenced to two years following your apprehension at <em>Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons</em>." His recitation complete, the man rolled up his scroll. "Vice Minister Delacour, do you have anything to add?"</p>
<p>A man standing outside Harry's limited range of vision responded, "No, just glad to see justice done."</p>
<p>"Justice? Two years in prison for defendin- wait. Delacour? Is that what this is about?"</p>
<p>"The Statue of Secrecy is an essential component of the international wizarding world, Mr. Potter. Be grateful that you will serve your sentence in a French prison - we could have turned you over to the Egyptians. They are not nearly as benign as we are."</p>
<p>"Trying to bash my skull through a stone wall isn't my definition of 'benign'. What happened to my companion?"</p>
<p>"He was portkeyed to Paris immediately following your arrest. Unlike <em>you </em>and your Ministry, the people of France do not discriminate against <em>ordinaire</em>. Do you have anything else you'd like to say?"</p>
<p>"This isn't right!"</p>
<p>"Warden, I will leave this to you. Farewell." Delacour left the room, leaving Harry with the man in the amethyst robes.</p>
<p>"Place the runic restraints on him," the warden directed to someone outside of his narrow field of vision. "Be careful. He does not use a wand, but rather directs his magic through his hands. You must take care that he is never without these bindings."</p>
<p>A man and a woman, both clad in the same color robes as the warden but without the golden trim, attached silver cuffs firmly to his wrists, still restrained the table. The silver was etched with dozens of runes, so small that Harry couldn't make them out, even if he did have his glasses. '<em>Guess they didn't survive getting hammered into the wall'.</em></p>
<p>As soon as the silver restraints were on his wrists, he felt a strange sensation in his hands; it was not dissimilar from having a limb 'fall asleep'; but a strange numbness that he'd never before experienced. The two prison guards shackled his cuffs together with a short chain.</p>
<p>"The prisoner is ready, Warden."</p>
<p>A wave of his wand and the table's restraints opened. "Well then, Mr. Potter, let me show you to your new home for the next two years."</p>
<p>It started as a slow chuckle but quickly evolved to full-on laughter. Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head in amusement. He raised his manacled hands, wiggling his fingers at the prison staff. "Look!" he began.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the French wizards and witch were hurtled into the stone walls as Harry's magical shockwave tore through the small room. His eyes now open and emitting a steady glow, Harry focused on the fallen prison warden and his guards, chains sprouting from the stone floors and wrapping tightly around them. "...No hands!" he finished, strolling out of the room.</p>
<p>Coming to a window in a corridor, he squinted outside, trying to gain a sense of where he was. There was clearly a beach, which explained the salty breeze. He did not bother attempting to apparate; wards were obviously in place to prevent that. He was in the middle of trying to evaluate how far the drop to the ground was from his current elevation when he was discovered.</p>
<p>"<em>Un prisonnier est en train de s'échapper!</em>" A klaxon sounded, and Harry turned just in time to raise a wall between him and two guards. His wall quickly crumbled from a Reductor, but cries of surprise rang out, as before the dust from the disintegrated wall had even reached the ground, stone jaws erupted from the floor, dragging the guards up to their necks in pools of quicksand that quickly reverted back to stone.</p>
<p>The red light of a Stunner filled his peripheral vision, passing inches over his left shoulder. Harry dove to his right, twisting as he rolled, his evasion causing the next volley of spells to miss. There were a half-dozen guards that had come from behind and were firing off spells from a distance of more than twenty feet.</p>
<p>He conjured five iron discs, levitating them in a pentagram formation from his crouched position, cursing his poor vision. Intercepting spells was normally one of his strengths, but without his glasses, the light from the spells blurred together and made it difficult to calculate their exact trajectory. Walls were useless against this many adversaries.</p>
<p>'<em>Only one option'</em> he decided, springing back towards the window and <em>pushing</em> as hard as he could with his magic.</p>
<p>The wall exploded outwards and Harry was not far behind, feeling his stomach drop as he began the six-story fall towards the sand below. As he fell, he could hear one of the guards shouting, "<em>Laisses le aller, la vouivre va s'occuper de lui!</em>" Whatever it meant, no spellfire followed his descent.</p>
<p>A whispered "<em>Arresto momentum"</em> slowed his descent enough that he safely landed on the beach, running towards the waves that he could hear crashing on the shore. It wouldn't be easy with these damn manacles, but if he could swim far enough, he was sure that he'd reach the ward boundaries. From there, he could apparate - he hoped.</p>
<p>He'd barely set foot into the surf, the water not even to his knees, when there was an eruption fifty yards in front of him, his limited vision momentarily obscured by a wave of salt water crashing into him. <em>Something </em>had risen, something big, judging by the shadow he was now standing in.</p>
<p>A dragon. A great, big, Merlin-be-damned <em>dragon</em>.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The thing about fighting dragons is that you bring lots of friends. Harry was a little short of those at the moment; on the bright side, however, a dragon the size of a four-story building wasn't the kind of thing that you need to squint to see.</p>
<p>The sand beneath Harry's feet solidified, transforming into granite and launching into the air as the dragon's snout darted out, seeking to turn him into a quick meal. The dragon smashed through the base of the rising pillar, sending Harry tumbling back into the surf. The winged beast rose from the water, ascending into the air before diving down towards Harry.</p>
<p>'<em>It worked with the basilisk, maybe it will work again'</em> Harry thought, sending two stone columns with iron edges spiraling into the air to meet the dragon's charge. Unlike the basilisk, whose open mouth presented a vulnerability, the dragon did not offer such a weak spot, and the iron points clanged off of its scales. Taking a deep breath, Harry dived into the sea, a firestorm of white-hot flames bursting into existence directly in the dragon's path as he did.</p>
<p>Like the iron-edged columns, his flames had no discernible effect on the dragon. Still airborne, the dragon made a banking turn, hovering in the air above where Harry was underwater. Just as his face broke the surface to draw breath, the dragon released its own exhalation, and a cloud of noxious yellow gas streamed out of its mouth.</p>
<p>Harry only took a single breath of the cloud before he shot out of the sea on a column of ice, propelled away from the poisonous cloud inside a cocoon of ice formed around the end of his column. His chest was on fire; the column carried him most of the way back to the shore before it disintegrated, dumping him into the wet sand, as the pain in his lungs stripped away the necessary concentration to maintain his transfiguration.</p>
<p>'<em>What kind of dragon breathes gas? What am I going to do now?'</em> Harry was desperate. He could barely breathe, crouched on his knees, trying to crawl away from the water but lacking the use of his hands thanks to the silver manacles. Harry gave up trying to flee, trying to direct his focus into his conjuration. The dragon flew upwards in a lazy circle, perhaps realizing there was little fight left in its prey. It landed in the surf with a tremendous crash, roaring into the air before the long neck darted out to finish the small human.</p>
<p>Just as its jaw opened to snatch Harry, an overpowered Vanishing Charm dropped him into a six-foot hole, which quickly sealed over with a thick layer of granite. Seconds later, his conjuration complete, Harry visualized a small fireball to appear several feet above where he'd collapsed on the beach.</p>
<p>A flash ignition triggered a burst of orange flame, as the tightly packed ethylene oxide aerosol that Harry had been continuously conjuring exploded. The heat washed over the dragon, doing no damage whatsoever. Less than a second later, though, the blast wave of the magical fuel-air explosive that Harry had formed slammed into the dragon, shattering every bone in its right wing and snapping its head back with such speed that the enormous beast collapsed into the sea.</p>
<p>Harry's transfiguration elevated him out of his shelter, rising to a scene of mass destruction. Trees more than a half-mile from the shore had been flattened, and great cracks were visible in the stone structure of the prison, the damage from the blast wave so great that chunks of rubble were falling from the towering building.</p>
<p>Still gasping for air, with hacking coughs wracking his trembling form, Harry could not stand. He curled into a ball, looking towards the dragon that was slowly gathering itself to stand on its legs once more.</p>
<p>'<em>I need help' </em>he thought desperately. '<em>I can't beat this thing alone!'</em></p>
<p>'<em>As you so desire, master.'</em></p>
<p>Flames traced over the cuneiform brand on his wrist, traveling up his arm and engulfing his entire form, as the ifrit stepped out of Harry's body. By now, the dragon had roused itself, shuffling over towards Harry in an awkward upright gait. Clearly still suffering from the effects of the thermobaric explosion, it took a deep, gulping breath and released another wave of noxious gas.</p>
<p>This time, though, the ifrit barred the path of the cloud. It did not even gesture or move towards the dragon; as the stream of gas approached the intense heat of the ifrit, it caught fire and rebounded back towards its source. The sulfurous gas sacs at the base of the dragon's throat exploded, immediately decapitating the beast.</p>
<p>'<em>Shall I deal with them as well?'</em></p>
<p>Harry could barely make out a group of purple-robed figures appearing at the base of the prison. He had no doubt that his fire djinn could do so. But he was still trapped beneath apparition wards, shackled, and judging by the increasing difficulty in drawing breath, in dire need of medical attention. Now wasn't the time for more fighting. '<em>No, you need to hide. I don't want them to discover you in case I require your assistance again.' </em>The ifrit stepped back into Harry, it's fire merging with his body before condensing on his right arm around the cuneiform and vanishing.</p>
<p>He was still lying on the beach when the warden approached him, wand raised and holding an active Shield Charm in place.</p>
<p>"You're quite resourceful, Mr. Potter. I've never encountered an adult wizard who could escape our wyvern under these conditions, much less successfully slay it. We're going to have to resort to extreme measures to keep you restrained," he gestured to one of the guards that accompanied him, taking a potions vial from the man and removing the stopper. "Fortunately, I doubt that even you will have a counter for the Draught of Living Death."</p>
<p>A cool liquid was poured into Harry's mouth, his raw and abused throat involuntarily swallowing it. His eyes drifted shut, and he knew no more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>January 2, 1995</strong>
</p>
<p>While a city as large as London was never static and always in motion, to Sam, it still felt like coming home after years abroad. Sure, the shops were different and neighborhoods had changed, but the general tenor of the metropolis was familiar and comforting.</p>
<p>After he was portkeyed to Paris by the traitorous Headmistress and the French aurors, he felt lost. The booklet that Maxime had given them <em>was</em>, in fact, the portkey, and Sam had read of the adjustments to French laws regarding breaches to the Statute once he'd landed. Pushed through with broad support, but primarily at the urging of Vice-Minister of Magic Marcel Delacour, it greatly increased the punishment for exposing non-magicals, but only for when foreigners did so. In other words, it was almost tailor-made to fit Harry's <em>stunt </em>from the previous summer.</p>
<p>'<em>If Harry would have just listened to me and </em>waited<em> until we thought up a better plan, all of this could be avoided!' </em>It was unusual for the normally rational teenager to make such reckless decisions of his own accord; he'd thought that he and Harry had the kind of relationship where they wouldn't take such rash actions on a whim.</p>
<p>'<em>Perhaps he doesn't believe you are still as committed to his cause.'</em></p>
<p>Sam ignored Erra, who never failed to whisper poison into his mind whenever his thoughts strayed to Harry's motivations. What was important was getting help for him. It was that desire that led him to Charing Cross, waiting patiently until opportunity struck, and he was able to follow an oddly-dressed couple into the Leaky Cauldron, and Diagon Alley beyond.</p>
<p>Counting out his dwindling number of Wizarding coins, he counted his blessings that he wouldn't need to exchange any pounds at Gringotts, instead making a beeline for the Owl Express branch. He'd spent several days in France trying to figure out who he could turn to for help; who would have the power and influence needed to free Harry.</p>
<p>Taking the form from the bored-looking clerk at the shop, Sam began to fill out the recipients' names. One name came to mind immediately, especially so given the recency of their meeting; Sam printed out <em>Alessio Zabini</em> in neat letters. The next was a little riskier, especially given the reasons for Harry's incarceration, but nonetheless, he next wrote <em>Congressman Irving Butler</em>.</p>
<p>Setting aside the international delivery form, he next picked up the domestic mail slip, and with significantly more hesitation, filled in two lines with the names <em>Marius Selwyn</em> and <em>Albus Dumbledore.</em> He hoped that they could figure something out; he couldn't think of any other options. In the meantime, though, there was something he <em>could </em>do.</p>
<p>'<em>So you're finally going to start listening to me? You could make things so much easier on yourself if you'd do so more often, you know.'</em></p>
<p>Sam ground his teeth in irritation at the self-congratulatory tone in Erra's comment. '<em>Even a stopped clock is right twice a day' </em>he replied as he entered the offices of the <em>Daily</em> <em>Prophet.</em></p>
<p>"Hello," he said to the secretary seated behind an expensive looking desk, "I'd like to peruse the back issues of your newspaper."</p>
<p>Two weeks later, a most unusual group of individuals congregated in the antechamber of the International Confederacy of Wizards, united only by the singular purpose they each shared.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>January 30, 1995</strong>
</p>
<p>"C'mon Tori, it's been days, are you going to mope for the rest of the term?"</p>
<p>"He's my best friend, of course I'm still upset. Why aren't <em>you</em>?" The news had broken in mid-January that Harry Potter was imprisoned in France, providing a much-needed distraction from the increasingly grim tenor of domestic politics in Magical Britain.</p>
<p>"I guess I'm just happy to finally hear some good news."</p>
<p>"Good?! What's good about Harry being stuck in a prison? What if… what if the dementors break free and get to him?"</p>
<p>Daphne chuckled and ran a hand down her sister's hair. "Don't worry, the French don't use dementors. That's only in Azkaban. As to why I'm not as upset as you, well… I guess not knowing was worse. Harry's too important to spend much time in prison. Now I don't have to worry about whether he ended up in some unmarked grave, or worse, with some foreign witch."</p>
<p>Astoria laughed at her sister's joke. "I guess that's true. Oh! I left my Transfiguration textbook in my trunk!"</p>
<p>"Relax, sis, we'll just go back and grab it. We have plenty of time before breakfast ends."</p>
<p>As they walked, Tori returned to their original topic, "I can't wait till he comes back. I bet he'll eat with us every meal!"</p>
<p>"Don't you think he'd sit at the Ravenclaw table?"</p>
<p>"No way! I wasn't at Hogwarts before. He'll want to eat at Slytherin." Their conversation ground to a halt as they entered the Slytherin dorms, nearly empty save for an apparently contentious conversation happening in front of the fireplace.</p>
<p>"-don't understand why you're still making me do this! You said the right kind of wizard gets rewarded, but I'm still stuck playing the escort to the only handicapped girl in the castle! It was bad enough last year when you made me be her friend, but now people think I have a crush on her!"</p>
<p>"What do you care? She's a nice girl; besides, you're just a Second Year," Draco Malfoy replied, sounding supremely irritated at Dedworth's confrontational tone.</p>
<p>"It's already been a year and a half. What girl will look twice at me when they all think I'm besotted with some cripple?!"</p>
<p>Draco had just opened his mouth to reply, but at the sound of her sister's strangled sob, Daphne let out an inarticulate cry of rage. He'd turned his head to see who had walked in, his grey eyes widening at the flashes of light and Daphne's shout of "<em>Fernunculus! Morsus! Morsus!"</em></p>
<p>Dedworth collapsed to the ground, one eye swollen shut from either a lucky or a superbly aimed Stinging Hex, while painful boils burst across his face. Draco stood but before he could brandish his wand, a Disarming Charm sent it careening across the common room and a blur in green and silver trimmed robes barreled into him.</p>
<p>In her rage, Daphne lacked the knowledge of any spells strong enough to inflict the kind of hurt she wanted Draco to suffer. So, she resorted to her fists; she punched, clawed, gouged, ripped - anything to hurt him more than what he did to her sister. Even when she was pulled off of him, a quick elbow to the gut of Draco's rescuer allowed her time to aim a solid kick to his face, the <em>crunch</em> of his nose breaking against her shoe bringing her unmitigated joy.</p>
<p>Professor Aurora Sinistra, only Head of Slytherin House for two years, walked into the Serpents' dorms after being summoned by a Fifth Year girl who had skipped breakfast to do some extra studying. It had been more than five minutes since the fight had ended, but Dedworth was still on the floor. Daphne continued struggling against the prefect that had her restrained, screaming threats at the Malfoy Heir, who sat listlessly on the sofa, bleeding in silence.</p>
<p>"What in the name of all that is magical is going on here?!"</p>
<p>"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, MALFOY!" Daphne shouted, unconcerned at who was asking questions.</p>
<p>"Miss Greengrass, if you don't control yourself, I'm going to restrain you magically. Mr. Warrington," Sinistra asked the prefect holding Daphne back, "perhaps you can shed some light on this?"</p>
<p>"I wasn't here for the start of it, but when I came back from breakfast Greengrass was on top of Draco, attacking him."</p>
<p>"And Mr. Dedworth?"</p>
<p>"Nothing happened. We were just practicing spells, it was all a misunderstanding," Draco said quietly, not raising his eyes from staring at the thick green carpet. "I hit Dedworth with spells he wasn't able to block. I was irresponsible, Da-, Greengrass was just trying to protect him."</p>
<p>"That's not true!" Frances Rowle, the Fifth Year that had gone to summon Sinistra, cried out. "Greengrass attacked Dedworth and Malfoy out of the bl-" the girl fell silent as Draco finally raised his eyes, the furious intensity of his glare shutting Rowle up.</p>
<p>"As I said, it was just a misunderstanding. If you want to punish someone, give me a detention for hitting Dedworth with Fourth Year spells." As if on cue, the Second Year boy moaned piteously.</p>
<p>"Regardless of what you claim, Mr. Malfoy, I can't ignore the threats that I heard Miss Greengrass shouting. Two weeks detention, Miss Greengrass; Mr. Malfoy, you know better than to fire spells at a younger student, much less in the common room. One week detention. 50 points from Slytherin. Each."</p>
<p>"Let us share our detention together, <em>dear </em>Dracoand I still have things to work out-" The girl suddenly went ramrod straight, Warrington easing her to the floor following Sinistra's Body-bind Curse. She crouched over the girl, staring seriously into the girl's violet eyes.</p>
<p>"Listen up, Greengrass. If you can't control yourself, I'll be forced to recommend your suspension to the Headmistress. Would you rather finish the term at your family's home, or will you calm down and conduct yourself in a manner befitting a Hogwarts student?" A quiver of fear ran through Daphne at the thought of being sent home to her parents, visible only in the widening of her violet eyes. "Now, I'm going to release my spell. You <em>will</em> calm down and cease this reprehensible behavior. Am I clear? Blink twice if you understand."</p>
<p>Daphne blinked twice, and stood once the curse was released, smoothing her robes and searching the common room for her sister. Before she left to go look in the dormitories, she shot a contemptuous look at the silent Fourth Year bleeding on the couch. "<em>This isn't over, Malfoy,"</em> she hissed quietly as she walked past.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Draco had been sent to the Hospital Wing by Professor Sinistra shortly after she'd doled out his punishment. He'd refused an escort, claiming that unlike Dedworth, he was more than capable of managing the walk by himself.</p>
<p>Instead of going to the infirmary, however, Draco stopped off in an empty classroom one floor up from the Great Hall. Easing himself gingerly onto a dusty chair, he winced as his salty tears stung his numerous injuries. Draco cried, not just from the pain of what Daphne had done to him, but more so at what <em>he'd</em> done to the Greengrass sisters.</p>
<p>Everything had been so clear before. Black and white. Good and evil. Clean and righteous purebloods against the cancerous and uppity mudbloods.</p>
<p>'<em>How could I have been so naive?'</em> Nothing, in reality, was so simplistic. The logical side of him still knew that his beliefs were valid; he knew that the Wizarding World had its traditions for a reason, and that ignorant muggleborns threatened those for no reason beyond the desire to see change for change's sake.</p>
<p>'<em>And yet…'</em> What use were traditions when defending them required sacrificing children, like the Weasley girl and Abbott? What kind of reward were muggleborns like Aidan Lynch offered, for embracing the Wizarding World and excelling at his chosen profession? '<em>What kind of future leader am I, that would inflict such cruelty on a sick and vulnerable little girl?' </em>He cried even harder.</p>
<p>Just then, the door that he'd failed to lock opened. "Is everything okay? I heard someone crying from the corri- Oh. Malfoy." Morag MacDougal stood in the doorway, her sympathy turning to irritation. "I'll leave you be."</p>
<p>"Mac-" Draco's voice cracked in an embarrassing fashion, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "MacDougal, wait."</p>
<p>The girl paused. "What do you want, Malfoy? Looks like you must have finally mouthed off to the wrong person."</p>
<p>"The opposite, actually, but I deserved it nonetheless." He stared at Morag, this girl that he had known peripherally for almost his entire life. The MacDougals <em>had</em> been a respectable if somewhat middle-class family; until Morag's father had gone and married a muggleborn. Draco had taken great pleasure in heaping abuse on Morag for her father's sin of…</p>
<p>'<em>Of what, exactly? Making a proper woman out of a mudblood?' </em>Wasn't Mrs. MacDougal the contrary example of everything that the proper sort of people claimed that mudbloods were? She, and her daughter, conformed to every written and unwritten rule of pureblood etiquette. What more could Morag have done, other than be born to a different family, to meet every standard of what a proper witch should be?</p>
<p>"What is it, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>Draco jerked; he hadn't realized he'd been staring while his thoughts raced. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"For staring? It's an improvement from your insults."</p>
<p>He deserved that. "Listen, MacDougal," Draco winced at the nasally quality that his broken nose gave his voice, "I wanted to apologize. You… you never did anything to deserve the way that I treated you."</p>
<p>Whatever Morag had been expecting him to say, it clearly wasn't that, as her jaw dropped. A few seconds passed, and she still hadn't replied, so Draco soldiered on, "I- I've been horrid to you, for pretty much our whole lives. I thought that I had it all figured out, but I was wrong. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Morag continued to stare but eventually nodded. "Very well. Do you require assistance to the Hospital Wing, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>"No, I can manage. Thanks, Morag."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>He hauled himself to his feet, standing straight to meet her eyes. "For not walking away when you saw it was me. You-, you're a good person. Thank you."</p>
<p>Still watching him suspiciously, she nodded again and walked off towards her first class. It was a start, at least. Draco Malfoy promised himself that he would be a better man.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>February 6, 1995</strong>
</p>
<p>While the ICW had tried rotating the location of its headquarters, as the administration and functions of the organization had grown over the centuries, the hindrance that came with that sort of transience outweighed the security benefits that such mobility offered. In the end, it was decided that the supranational body which regulated and enforced so much of the international wizarding economy, along with the all-important Statute of Secrecy, could not be based within the borders of any individual national ministry.</p>
<p>In service to that requirement, along with the symbolism offered from the mundane surroundings, a 'headquarters' of a sort was fashioned within a large mountain in the Swiss Alps, outside the authority of both the French, German, and Austrian Ministries. Completed in 1878, despite technically being a subterranean structure, the ICW capital boasted the latest charms and enchantments, elegant ornamentation present as far as the eye could see. Named Tutela Silenda - 'Protecting the Secret' after the founding mission of the Confederacy, the citadel had a year-round population of nearly five hundred wizards and witches who manned the bureaucratic machinery of the institution.</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore had spent most of his summers here for the last half-century, since his defeat of Grindelwald. He was the first Supreme Mugwump to ever rise to the position without first serving as a national representative - also called Mugwumps, but the regular sort. The position had not so much been offered as it was enforced; following Grindelwald's all-too-frequent disregard for the Statute, and his own unchallenged magical supremacy following his defeat, the ICW needed some assurance that Dumbledore would not, himself, become a threat to their fragile international order.</p>
<p>Over the ensuing years, he'd often looked back on accepting this position with regret; the constant bickering over commercial licenses, intellectual property, royalty settlements; for being the overarching authority over a world of <em>magic</em>, so little of what the ICW did actually contained any wonder or fascination. Still, in this moment, he counted his blessings that he'd accepted and retained this office; the last of his political power and influence following his fall from grace in Great Britain.</p>
<p>Dumbledore left his office, walking to the antechamber just outside of the Sorcerer's Assembly, the hall where the political business of the Confederacy was conducted. Given that it was he who had convened this session, well out of the normal calendar of meetings, he was somewhat surprised to find two men waiting for him. One elderly, holding a cane but standing straight; the other middle-aged and easily recognizable. Behind the two, Dumbledore could sense two other additional presences. Their Disillusionment Charms were certainly very impressive.</p>
<p>"Ah, Mr. Pirras," Albus greeted the Italian Mugwump as he would an old friend, "Lovely to see you again. I trust the unexpected travel was not too much of an imposition?"</p>
<p>"Indeed, it was not. In fact, had you not called for this meeting, I would have filed the documents to do so myself. As it is, I would like to introduce you to someone - my father-in-law, Alessio Zabini, Head of the family."</p>
<p>Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. While the elder Zabini was not someone that shied away from the public eye, it was exceptionally rare for him to leave Sardinia. "Lord Zabini," he greeted with a nod of his head.</p>
<p>"I trust that you convened this session due to the extraordinary actions of the French Ministry in regards to a mutual acquaintance of ours. I want you to know that you have our support, and not only in the form of my son-in-law's vote." He snapped his fingers, and a black-suited bodyguard canceled his disillusionment and stepped forward, handing a thin folder to the Supreme Mugwump. "I kept it only to the necessary information. Where he is being held, how they have treated him; everything else I'm certain you've sussed out for yourself."</p>
<p>"How did you come upon this information? It seems hard to believe that the French, no matter how petulant they may be acting, would send Harry to the Lost Prison."</p>
<p>"Capraia Isle is not as impregnable as the French would like to believe. The Zabini family has ways of acquiring information; you can trust that it is reliable."</p>
<p>"What exactly is your interest in Mr. Potter? I wasn't aware that he had any connections with the Italian magical community. I should think his imprisonment would be of little concern to your business ventures."</p>
<p>Alessio smiled mysteriously. "Who said that my family's interest in him was about business?"</p>
<p>Before Dumbledore could respond, all eyes turned towards the entrance, where two more men joined the group in the increasingly crowded antechamber.</p>
<p>"Supreme Mugwump, Mr. Pirras," Roger Williams, the American Mugwump, didn't recognize the other men in the room and merely continued, "er, gentlemen; I'd like to introduce Congressman Irving Butler. He accompanied me from the MACUSA to speak with you, Albus."</p>
<p>"Congressman, it's a pleasure to meet you. However, your timing is rather inopportune. I was just speaking with Lord Zabini and Mr. Pirras about the upcoming ICW session I'd convened-"</p>
<p>"-Regarding the French Ministry's deliberate change to their laws in order to specifically target Harry Potter? That is precisely the reason I came to speak with you."</p>
<p>Dumbledore was feeling rather overwhelmed. The head of the most powerful crime family in Europe <em>and</em> the most beloved political figure in the MACUSA had both come in person to make appeals on Harry's behalf? '<em>What happened over the last two years?'</em></p>
<p>"By all means, please go on, Congressman," Alessio said, filling the silence left during Dumbledore's musings.</p>
<p>"I suspect I received the same letter that you both did. Harry is something of a friend of mine, and to my country; I'd like to offer my voice in speaking in support of his release."</p>
<p>"It seems to me that having the Ministry that is the most vocal in their support of strict enforcement of the Statute of Secrecy is a powerful aid in our cause, Dumbledore."</p>
<p>"Indeed. Well, gentlemen, shall we go ahead and get started?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>February 13, 1995</strong>
</p>
<p>Daphne was concerned about her sister. Since Malfoy's scheming with Astoria's peers had been exposed, the girl was a shadow of her former self. She sent Tilly for food, rather than eat in the Great Hall, and by and large, stayed in her dorm when not in class.</p>
<p>"This has gone on long enough."</p>
<p>"Easy, Daphne, how much do you think you think she'll enjoy you storming into her room and demanding she come to dinner? You have to admit, when it comes to your sister's well-being, you aren't the mos-" Blaise looked over Daphne's shoulder, quickly whipping his wand out from his sleeve. "Duck."</p>
<p>Daphne and Tracey did so, allowing him the space he needed to hit Mulciber and Dedworth with Hair-Removal Jinxes. The three of them had made it their mission to ensure that the two Second-Years had as miserable an experience at Hogwarts as possible. "Little bastards. Anyway, like I was saying, you can be a bit overbearing."</p>
<p>"She's my <em>sister</em>, Blaise, of course I'd look out for her!"</p>
<p>"He has a point, Daph."</p>
<p>The elder Greengrass sister pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "So what do you suggest? I just let her spend the next five years in her dorm room?"</p>
<p>"How about I go talk to her? We've always got on well, and maybe she'll have an easier time talking to someone that isn't… well, you."</p>
<p>Daphne grudgingly admitted that Tracey had a point, and her best friend stood up and walked towards the girls' dorms.</p>
<p>"She'll bounce back, you'll see."</p>
<p>"I hope so." She turned her attention to the olive-skinned teen across from her. "Have you retaken all of your makeup exams?"</p>
<p>"All but Astronomy. I think Sinistra is letting me slide because she's our Head of House."</p>
<p>"Nice to know there's at least <em>some</em> benefit to her replacing Snape."</p>
<p>Blaise raised an eyebrow and carefully replied, "You can't tell me you expected her to go easy on you after what you did to Malfoy. He stayed overnight in the Hospital Wing, Daphne."</p>
<p>"Professor Snape let us resolve things internally. It was a Family issue. You just take her side because she's young and… relatively attractive," Daphne sniffed haughtily.</p>
<p>"C'mon, you're just being stubborn. She let me miss the end-of-term exams for Family business. She's not as bad as you're making her out to be."</p>
<p>Daphne quieted at that, casting the Italian teen a sympathetic look. "I know how much it meant to you that you were able to inter your mother according to your traditions." When he didn't respond, she continued, "You never told me how your grandfather recovered her remains."</p>
<p>Blaise stared at the table, seemingly weighing an internal decision. "It was Potter."</p>
<p>She gasped, sitting up straight, "<em>Harry</em> went and retrieved your mother?"</p>
<p>"He, and his muggle companion. They traveled to the Middle East and disabled the traps around the archaeological site. My grandfather was so impressed, he allowed them to stay on the island for a month."</p>
<p>"Wait, wait," Daphne was working through her surprise. "You mean when you went back, you saw him? And you <em>didn't </em>tell me?"</p>
<p>"It's complicated. He was… involved with my cousin."</p>
<p>"The spoiled rich girl you were always complained about? How <em>involved</em> was he?"</p>
<p>The possessive quality of her barbed questions wasn't hard to read. "Ease off. Chiara and I may not get along, but she's a Zabini."</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to press further, regardless of Blaise's warning, but at that moment Tracey appeared with Astoria in tow.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tracey had walked down the corridor of the girls' wing of Slytherin's dormitories, coming to a halt outside of the room that Astoria shared with the other two girls in her year. She knocked on the door and waited for over a minute, then let herself in.</p>
<p>"What, too busy to answer your door these days?"</p>
<p>Astoria sat in her wheelchair facing her bed, an open Charms textbook on her lap. "My roommates are out, and I assumed the only person that would be coming to see me is my sister."</p>
<p>"And you don't want to talk with her?"</p>
<p>"Not with the way she's been hovering over me like a broomstick parent." Astoria didn't look up from her reading. "You can go tell her I'm fine."</p>
<p>Tracey ignored the younger girl's dismissal and stepped forward to take a seat on her bed. "You know, you might feel better if you would come out of this room once in a while. It's not easy to cheer up when you only go to class and to the bathroom."</p>
<p>"What's the point? Nobody wants me around."</p>
<p>"Blaise and I do."</p>
<p>"Only because of Daphne. Besides, she's better off without me."</p>
<p>"What is that supposed to mean? You know how devoted your sister is to you!"</p>
<p>Tori slammed her book shut. "Do you think I haven't noticed that Daphne's the only girl in her year that hasn't gone out with a boy? Even Bulstrode got kissed by Goyle when they went to Hogsmeade before Yule Break."</p>
<p>"Wha- what in Merlin's name are you talking about? It's not because of you she doesn't go out with anyone; it's because your sister has a stick so far up her rear she can't bend over to tie her shoes!"</p>
<p>Astoria's eyes flashed as she instinctively defended her sister, "Don't you talk about her that way!"</p>
<p>Tracey grinned in response. "I'm her best friend, I can call it like I see it. Now quit making excuses and let's get ready for dinner."</p>
<p>"You don't need to worry, Tilly will bring me my meal right here."</p>
<p>"Okay, have it your way." Tracey sprawled out on Astoria's bed, fluffing the pillows to make it easier to sit upright.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"If you won't come eat with us in the Great Hall, I'll stay and eat with you right here. I'm sure your elf won't have a problem bringing dinner for two instead of one."</p>
<p>"Tracey…" Astoria's eyes glistened with tears of frustration.</p>
<p>"Look, what Dedworth and Mulciber did was awful. They didn't realize how great a friend you are. But you can't let two bell-ends ruin your life. Not everyone thinks like they do!"</p>
<p>"Yea? It's not like I'm putting up wards to keep away the people that want to spend time with me! I-, I'm not cut out for friends. Maybe if I weren't sick, or if I was normal, it would be different."</p>
<p>Tracey regarded her silently for a long moment. "Tori?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You can come with me willingly, or I'm going to levitate you out of here. I want to spend time with you, and tomorrow is Valentine's Day, so I'm going to be busy snogging Eddie Carmichael. What's it going to be?"</p>
<p>Astoria's jaw dropped at Tracey's blunt demand. "Who's Eddie Carmichael?"</p>
<p>A sly smile on her face, Tracey winked at the younger girl. "Let's go meet your sister and Blaise. I'll point Eddie out to you in the Great Hall."</p>
<p>Tori sighed, but couldn't suppress the slight upturn of her lips. She set her book down on her nightstand and let Tracey lead her out of the dorms, entering the common room and interrupting a somewhat tense conversation between Blaise and Daphne.</p>
<p>"Everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Fine," Blaise replied smoothly. "Good to see you again, squirt. Let's get going, shall we?"</p>
<p>The four of them made their way out of the dungeons and walked into the Great Hall, taking their seats and making their plates. The Great Hall was packed, filled with students gossiping about the upcoming holiday, some discussing their plans, and others nervously seeking out dates.</p>
<p>A flicker of light at the next table over caught Astoria's attention, and she watched while Neville and Susan walked a huge bowl of pudding over in front of a surprisingly well-dressed Luna, complete with a set of floating candles hovering over the dessert's surface.</p>
<p>"It must be her birthday," Astoria said absently, leading Daphne to turn and look over her shoulder. No sooner had the two Fourth Years reached the Ravenclaw table when a Tripping Jinx lanced out and struck Neville, causing the Gryffindor to tumble to the floor, his fall unceremoniously dumping the entire bowl of pudding over Luna.</p>
<p>Blaise and Tracey both laughed uproariously, along with most of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, at the sight of the sticky yellow pudding coating the Third Year. Neville was busy apologizing and casting scouring charms, while Susan was shouting angrily at the Eagles, demanding to know who had cast the jinx.</p>
<p>"Tori? Where are you going?"</p>
<p>She ignored her sister, pushing her chair away from the Slytherin table and slowly making her way over to the site of the commotion. Neville seemed oddly resigned, having spelled away most of the pudding; Luna looked longingly at the empty dish, while Susan appeared ready to start a duel with the entirety of the blue-and-bronze clad House. Flitwick had arrived from the faculty table and was nearly as furious as the Fourth Year Hufflepuff, threatening House-wide sanctions.</p>
<p>"Luna?"</p>
<p>"Hello, Astoria," she greeted, somewhat more subdued than normal.</p>
<p>"Would you, I mean, do you maybe want to study in the library tomorrow? If you don't have plans, I mean."</p>
<p>Luna smiled brightly and nodded her head, and Tori found herself smiling in reply. "Great! Let's meet after dinner. And happy birthday, Luna!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>March 17, 1995</strong>
</p>
<p>"Most students come to the Library to study, you know."</p>
<p>Daphne grabbed Neville and pulled him behind the shelf she was leaning against. "Keep it down!" she hissed, "I'd rather not announce the fact that I'm here, thank you very much."</p>
<p>"Checking up on your sister?" Astoria was, presently, giggling at something Luna had said while the two girls had their books open on a table, working on their assignments together. Somehow, the odd pair had become fast friends, frequently getting together over the last month.</p>
<p>"Yes. What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Checking up on Luna," he grinned.</p>
<p>The two watched the younger girls in silence for a few moments before Daphne spoke again. "I'm glad that Tori has a friend, but I can't help but wish it was with someone less…"</p>
<p>"Quirky?"</p>
<p>"Strange. You can't deny that the girl's oddities bring on the wrong kind of attention."</p>
<p>Neville's face darkened. "Are you saying she <em>deserves</em> the way her House treats her?"</p>
<p>"No! I mean, she's just so… never mind. Tori's had such a rough go of things, I just worry is all."</p>
<p>He looked over the two girls again, before turning back to Daphne. "What did you think of the Minister's address to the Wizengamot?" he asked, changing the topic.</p>
<p>"I can't imagine it's anything but posturing. The last two generations were dominated by war, first against Grindelwald, and then against the Dark Lord. I doubt anything will come of it." Fudge had given an antagonistic speech, demanding Harry Potter's return to Great Britain, threatening to send a contingent of aurors and hitwizards to take him back by force if necessary.</p>
<p>"Only Harry could flee the country and end up starting a war in doing so." Daphne didn't seem to share his amusement.</p>
<p>"Just as long as he comes back soon. I never would have imagined they'd keep him locked up this long."</p>
<p>"Gran says that their Vice-Minister is the one holding things up. I'm sure that they'll give in eventually; word is that the ICW isn't happy with the escalation between two member-states."</p>
<p>Daphne glanced over at the younger girls, who were packing away their quills and parchment. "Looks like they're turning in for the night."</p>
<p>"Seems that way. See you tomorrow?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "Astoria has her treatments at St. Mungo's in the morning, she usually needs a few days of rest before she's back to her normal self."</p>
<p>"About your sister..." he seemed to hesitate for a moment, then pressed on, "why is she so ill? There aren't many conditions that last that long, and she's been in that wheelchair since she started school."</p>
<p>Daphne pressed her lips together, seeming to age several years before his eyes. "She's been in the chair since she was a child. Astoria has never walked. She has a hereditary blood illness that resists treatment. The healers said she likely wouldn't live to see her graduation, but I'm hopeful that this new potions regimen might give her more time."</p>
<p>Neville was stunned. "I-, I had no idea. I'm sorry, Daphne."</p>
<p>She brushed away an errant tear from her misty violet eyes. "Me too."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, Sam rang the buzzer of a rundown apartment building just a few blocks from the entrance to Diagon Alley.</p>
<p>"Who is it?"</p>
<p>"Wilson Campbell?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"The same Wilson Campbell that was pushed out of the DMLE hitwizards for using excessive force?"</p>
<p>There was no reply on the other end of the intercom, and Sam wondered for a moment if he had the right man. Just over a minute of silence passed, before the locked door opened with a <em>click,</em> and Campbell's voice came over the intercom once more.</p>
<p>"Apartment 4B."</p>
<p>Sam walked up the stairs of the shoddy building, arriving on the fourth floor where a man in his late forties stood leaning against an open door.</p>
<p>"Do I know you?"</p>
<p>"No, you don't. I found your name in a back issue of the <em>Daily Prophet</em>."</p>
<p>"So? You some kind of reporter or somethin'?"</p>
<p>Sam looked him over skeptically. The man looked as though he hadn't shaved in several days, was clad in an ill-fitting shirt and grease-stained blue jeans. "Is it true you lost your wife and children to a Death Eater raid in '79?"</p>
<p>Campbell's fists clenched. "Who the hell are you?"</p>
<p>"Someone that can offer you a path to retribution against the people who took your family from you. That is, if you're willing to get your hands dirty in doing so?"</p>
<p>The angry expression on Campbell's face eased, and a feral gleam appeared in his eyes. "Come on in, I'll make us some coffee."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I'd considered finishing all of 4th year with this chapter, but the truth is that between this and my new story (It Was Written in the Stars) I've written like 15k words in the last 3 days. I'm a little burnt out. I've put a LOT of time into my fiction lately, time which honestly I should have been spending on my dissertation :P</p>
<p>Next chapter will likely be a week or more away. Hard to believe that I've written 200,000+ words since April when I started this fic. For reference, ASAoV as of this chapter is longer than The Fellowship of the Ring, and just about as long as the first 3 Harry Potter books combined. Wow.</p>
<p>I started this fic mostly because of the COVID lockdown. I never would have imagined that it would have turned into something this long, with plans for a sequel and several other fics in progress. Thank you so much to all of you that have stuck around to see how this plays out - I can truly and honestly say I likely would not have stuck with it without the kind and supportive words that you all have offered. Thank you!</p>
<p>Stay safe, healthy, and happy - Frickles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. XXXVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXXVIII</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>March 18, 1995</strong>
</p>
<p>It had taken nearly a month to work through who was responsible. First, she'd leveraged the Patil's dependence on Abbott Estates for their importing business to force Padma into providing her with information. From there, it was a simple matter of narrowing down the suspects based on the direction that the jinx had come from, leading her to one Marietta Edgecombe. A few letters to the family and an old friend were all that it took. '<em>Auntie would be proud'.</em></p>
<p>Marietta, unfortunately, rarely seemed to leave Cho's shadow. Susan was, after months of practice, more confident in her spellcasting but not enough to duel two Fifth Years. Besides, the point of this all was to get the one who hit Neville with the jinx. It had been Susan's idea to celebrate Luna's birthday in the Great Hall; she'd helped the girl with her makeup and her hair, helped her pick out an outfit, and reassured her that it would be fine not to spend it in the kitchens. Marietta had made a liar out of Susan, to someone that she cared about. That couldn't go unaccounted for. But finally, she'd caught her alone, walking back to Ravenclaw Tower from the library.</p>
<p>Her target let out a shriek when Susan grabbed two fistfuls of her curly hair and pulled as hard as she could, wrenching the Fifth Year to the stone floor. Both hands still fisted in Marietta's hair, Susan dragged her towards an empty classroom, pausing only to kick the wand that she drew out of Marietta's hands.</p>
<p>"Bones?! Let me go, you <em>bitch!"</em></p>
<p>Susan manhandled Marietta onto her stomach and put a knee into the small of her back, yanking upwards with her two-handed grip in the older girl's hair. "Going to run to a professor and tell them all about how a Fourth Year six inches shorter than you pulled your hair? Oh, it would be so terrible to lose ten points from Hufflepuff!" she mocked.</p>
<p>"What is this? What do you want?"</p>
<p>"I want<em>ed</em> to even the score, but I've already done that, so instead, I want to tell you about it. Your mother, she was angling for the Assistant Head of the Department of Magical Transportation position, isn't that right?"</p>
<p>Marietta stopped struggling, going very still beneath Susan. "What of it?"</p>
<p>Leaning close so that she was speaking directly into her ear, Susan smiled viciously. "Let's just say she shouldn't hold out much hope."</p>
<p>"What do you mea-, <em>what did you do!?"</em></p>
<p>"It didn't take very much. You see, Alfie, that's Heir Abbott to you, convinced his father to have a sit down with Minister Fudge. It turns out that he has a cousin, a very distant cousin, mind you, who happens to be of a higher social station than your mother. The Edgecombe name doesn't carry much weight, you know," Susan said, very matter-of-factly. "When another candidate, with the backing of both the Bones and Abbott names applied, well, you know how the Minister does so <em>love </em>to please Wizengamot members…"</p>
<p>"How could you? What did I ever do to you?"</p>
<p>"It wasn't to me, you stupid cow; you've tortured Luna for years. This was payback. You do anything - call her names, insult her, even <em>look</em> at her funny, and I won't stop until your family name is so worthless that you'll make the Weasleys look like the Malfoys by comparison. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I was just funning with her! But my mother didn't do anything to you!" Marietta was crying now, both from the pain in her scalp, as well as the anger and frustration.</p>
<p>"She didn't teach her daughter basic human decency, so I had to do it for her." Susan pulled harder. "Did the lesson sink in?"</p>
<p>"<em>Yes! </em>I get it!"</p>
<p>"Good," Susan released her, standing up and brushing away a few strands of crimson hair that had fallen out of place. "I'm glad we had this talk, Edgecombe. Enjoy the rest of your evening."</p>
<p>Walking into the corridor, Susan stepped over Marietta's wand and began her walk back towards the Hufflepuff dorms. She was quite satisfied with the way that had gone. Turning a corner and hearing familiar voices, curiosity struck her, and she ducked behind a suit of armor at the sound of a hushed conversation.</p>
<p>"Why are you pushing this? What makes you think I'd even <em>want</em> to go to Hogsmeade with someone like you?"</p>
<p>"C'mon, would it really be the worst thing in the world to spend an afternoon walking around with me? Look, I'll pay for all of your purchases if you'll just give me a chance."</p>
<p>Morag's eyes flashed. "I'm <em>not</em> a possession you can pay for, Malfoy."</p>
<p>"I know, that was-, I didn't mean it like that."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't leave me alone last month about the Hogsmeade weekend, either. What are you aiming at? Is this some sort of prank you're looking to pull?"</p>
<p>Draco's cheeks burned at the sincerity of her suspicions. "It's not that, not at all. Look, the truth is, I've been thinking a lot about you. I'd just like to spend more time with you. Is that really so awful to even consider?"</p>
<p>"Why should I believe you? I've known you for years; one month doesn't do much to change my impression."</p>
<p>"Seems to me that's a good reason to go with me. I've enjoyed our chats, and maybe some fresh air might help me make a better impression. Is it so wrong to want more time together?"</p>
<p>"Why me? Why are you so suddenly so interested?"</p>
<p>Draco reached a hand out as if to cradle her cheek but stopped halfway, his arm awkwardly hanging between them. "You're exceptional. You carry yourself exactly as a proper witch should, with the same decorum as a child born into the Sacred Twenty-Eight. You're forgiving and kind, as demonstrated by the fact that you've willingly spoken to me several times over the last month, despite my past behavior. You are the epitome of every last thing that a witch should be - intelligent, graceful, courteous… and beautiful."</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed. "Aren't you betrothed to Parkinson? I heard that the contract was signed years ago."</p>
<p>"There's a buyout clause; if I meet someone that I'd rather be with."</p>
<p>"But I'm guessing that Parkinson doesn't have the same option, does she?" When he didn't respond, she scoffed, "I figured as much."</p>
<p>"I didn't write the contract, Morag! It's not fair to blame me for something that was decided when I was eleven years old!"</p>
<p>"Hmph! Well, I'm certainly not going to parade around in public with an engaged man. Ask me again when you aren't betrothed."</p>
<p>Draco stepped closer, leaning in towards the Ravenclaw, who was backed against the corridor wall. "Maybe I will." He was so close to her that, as he spoke, his lips brushed against her own. Morag gasped, and Draco swiftly turned and walked away.</p>
<p>Surprised was nowhere near enough to describe what Susan felt. Stunned was more apt. '<em>A very interesting night, indeed'</em> she mused.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>April 3, 1995</strong>
</p>
<p>Marcel Delacour stormed into the office of the French Mugwump, who followed him at a more sedate pace.</p>
<p>"Vice-Minister, it is time to cut our losses. We've already lost international face; let's release Potter and just be done with this!"</p>
<p>Delacour whirled on the other man, still furious at being called to Tutela Silenda as though he owed these… <em>functionaries</em> his time and attention. "Release him? Why? The English can change their laws to target my daughter, but when we do the same to a boy who actually committed a crime, suddenly it's France that is in the wrong?"</p>
<p>"Marcel, I am telling you that this will not end how you want it to-"</p>
<p>"What can they do?" Delacour interrupted. "We are a sovereign nation. The ICW cannot force us to change our laws according to their desires. Capraia Isle is unplottable, warded beyond any hope of assault. Potter is not going anywhere."</p>
<p>The French Mugwump sighed and sat down at his desk. He looked down while he put his head in his hand, but a thick envelope drew his attention. "Vice-Minister, this is addressed to you."</p>
<p>"From whom?"</p>
<p>"It is unsigned."</p>
<p>Marcel opened the letter-sized envelope, removing a series of photographs, his face losing all color as he looked through them.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>Rather than reply, the Vice-Minister handed them over. Pictured, in a series of moving photographs, was a small blonde girl, perhaps eight or nine years old. She was playing in an open, grassy field; a luxurious chateau clearly visible in the background.</p>
<p>What stood out more than the manor, though, was the outline of a disillusioned wizard standing five paces behind the child. As she played, the shape approached, reaching into his sleeve for a thin object that he aimed at the girl.</p>
<p>A brief note on a piece of parchment was attached to the photographs.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>She could be taken - it would be so easy. Your obstinance threatens the stability so many have worked to maintain. Such disruptions bring consequences.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It was signed only with a wax seal of an open eye, and a stylized lowercase '<em>u'</em>. "Do you recognize this?" Delacour asked.</p>
<p>"It is the mark of the Umbra - the ICW's enforcement arm. It was created following the war against Grindelwald. They are supposed to deal with high-level breaches or large-scale threats to the Statute of Secrecy. Who is the girl?"</p>
<p>"My daughter," Delacour whispered. "My youngest daughter."</p>
<p>He looked up, meeting the other man's eyes. "I need the use of your Floo."</p>
<p>"Of course, Vice Minister."</p>
<p>"Tell the Supreme Mugwump that I'll have Potter released to his custody by the end of tomorrow."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, a body was levitated through Dumbledore's fireplace. A healer immediately followed, handing a sealed potions vial to the Supreme Mugwump.</p>
<p>"This is the antidote to the Draught. His possessions are in this bag, to be returned to him, and his trunk is in his pocket, where it was when we apprehended him. We've repaired the damage to his respiratory system from the wyvern's breath attack; however, he appears to be suffering from a condition that we were unable to treat."</p>
<p>Dumbledore stared at the unconscious young man lying on his office floor, noting his grey pallor. "What is the nature of this condition?"</p>
<p>"It seems to be some sort of magical ailment. We've tried treatments for everything that we could imagine, but nothing has had any effect. Regardless, here he is, the transfer is completed."</p>
<p>After the healer departed, Dumbledore removed the stopper of the antidote and poured it into Harry's mouth. The effect was almost instantaneous, and Harry's magical presence rushed into the office as he opened his eyes.</p>
<p>"Dumbledore?"</p>
<p>His former Headmaster smiled genially in response, handing him a pair of glasses. "Harry, it's wonderful to see you again. How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Fine. Where are we?"</p>
<p>"This is my office, in the ICW's capital. It took considerable persuasion from some unlikely sources, but your release has been secured."</p>
<p>"Does that mean that I'll be going back to Britain?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Unfortunately, despite your godfather's best efforts, you remain in the custody of Marius Selwyn. I'm sorry, Harry; I'd hoped to have guaranteed a safe and loving home for you by the time you made your way back."</p>
<p>Harry didn't respond, though his expression was not one that Dumbledore would have expected. In fact, the teen looked… <em>excited</em>. "Minister Fudge has decided that there will be an event to celebrate your return, held in Diagon Alley. Due to the immediacy of your release, he's asked that I delay your return for five days, until this Saturday, so that adequate preparations might be taken."</p>
<p>"What! Can't I just wait in Britain until everything's ready?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore peered at Harry over his spectacles. "I would have preferred the same thing, to be truthful. However, part of the aforementioned effort in freeing you from the Lost Prison came with some strings attached."</p>
<p>"What do you mean, sir?"</p>
<p>"While I would like nothing more than to take full credit for your freedom, there were others who played a part. I'm curious, Harry - how did you happen to earn the friendship of the likes of Irving Butler and Alessio Zabini?"</p>
<p>Harry's frustration vanished, and his focus lasered in on Dumbledore. "Congressman Butler and Lord Zabini fought for my release?"</p>
<p>"Indeed, they lobbied quite vigorously on your behalf." He waited, but Harry was quiet, seemingly lost in thought. "I assume that you encountered the Congressman during your time in America, though I am at a loss as to how you grew so close to the most notorious criminal organization in Europe."</p>
<p>"I earned a favor by completing a service for the Zabinis. Beyond that, I don't feel comfortable discussing their personal family matters. As for Congressman Butler, well, uh, I suppose we're kindred spirits of a sort. I am as surprised as you that he would go to such lengths for me."</p>
<p>"I see. Well, given that there is some time before I need to have you back in England, I agreed to allow you the opportunity to meet with our… allies."</p>
<p>"All right."</p>
<p>Dumbledore regarded the young man standing before him. "The French said that you are suffering from an unknown condition. How do you feel?"</p>
<p>Harry waved away his concern. "Fine. Just a little weak from being under that damn potion. So, who's first? The Italians or the Americans?"</p>
<p>The older man smiled. "The Zabinis were most insistent on seeing you as soon as possible. In fact, they should be arriving at any time now."</p>
<p>As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, which opened with a wave of Dumbledore's wand.</p>
<p>"Harry! I'm so happy you're finally free!" A familiar figure ran in and jumped into Harry's arms.</p>
<p>"Chiara? Uh, what are you-"</p>
<p>"You did not think I would let my betrothed rot in some French jail, did you? As soon as grandfather received the letter alerting us to what happened, I insisted he'd do everything possible to guarantee your release."</p>
<p>Over her shoulder, Harry could see Dumbledore's eyebrows raise and mouth the word '<em>betrothed?</em>' with a questioning look.</p>
<p>"What letter?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore made his presence known, given that Chiara had ignored him entirely since she entered his office. "I presume she is referring to a letter detailing your arrest and the alterations to the French laws regarding improper use of magic. I received one just after the New Year."</p>
<p>Harry's jaw dropped. "The New Ye-, what is today's date?"</p>
<p>"It's April 4th."</p>
<p>"You mean I was in that prison for almost six months?!"</p>
<p>Chiara looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. "<em>Si</em>. I was very concerned. You have lost your tan, Harry, being stuck in that awful place. You should come back to Sardinia with me and spend some time in the sun."</p>
<p>Harry gently held her shoulders and pushed her back to arm's length. "I'm sorry, but I don't have that much time. I appreciate your efforts in securing my release. Sir, what's going to happen to the French?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore raised his eyebrows expectantly. "I think that this whole petulant affair has caused them some embarrassment on the international stage. Perhaps some important political figures in their Ministry will resign or be replaced."</p>
<p>"That's it?"</p>
<p>"What do you think should happen?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, but more than that. They can just lock me up that way and not face any consequences?"</p>
<p>"Retribution is a long road to travel, Harry. Would you also see punishment levied against our own Ministry, for inflaming tensions between the two nations with a set of prejudicial laws of our own making? It has to end at some point."</p>
<p>Harry gave him a flat look but ultimately was rescued from the conversation by Chiara's interruption. "If you will not come home with me, then you will have to take me to dinner here. Mr. Dumbledore can recommend a place for us to eat. Come along, Harry."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was two days later when Harry sat down with Congressman Butler. The two met at the American Mugwump's office, Butler with a cup of coffee and Harry with a mug of tea.</p>
<p>"So, uh, thank you for your support. It was unexpected, but Dumbledore tells me it was immensely helpful."</p>
<p>Butler nodded in acknowledgment, setting his cup down on the desk and leaning forward. "I warned your Nomaj friend to encourage you to keep a low profile. You should have listened, Harry."</p>
<p>"You spoke with Sam? What do you mean by low profile?"</p>
<p>"I did, about you not causing a public disturbance. Beyond grandstanding by your former mentor, prior to this, you had not showcased your abilities to the authorities. You certainly caught everyone's attention with this latest display."</p>
<p>"In what way?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"The French were all too happy to provide photographs and memories of some of the things that you got into on their soil. The aftermath of your fight in that Nomaj neighborhood left quite an impression, much less killing a fully grown wyvern by yourself, using an unknown variant of what seemed to be Fiendfyre. Rumor has it took more than a month to repair the structural damage you left to your prison with that concussive spell."</p>
<p>"In all of those cases I was only acting in self-defense, I don't see-"</p>
<p>"No," Butler cut in, "you <em>don't</em> see. There are only a handful of wizards alive who could have employed magics on the scale that you did. That isn't the sort of thing that the Confederation, which is entirely invested in maintaining a stable and controlled status quo, is happy to see."</p>
<p>"I don't know what you want me to say."</p>
<p>"Dammit, Harry, I'm trying to warn you. You've graduated from the 'lucky recipient of a heretofore unknown fluke of magic' to a full-blown magical juggernaut barely in his teens! Think! You need to realize there is a difference between celebrity and infamy, and that it is <em>not </em>a line you want to cross."</p>
<p>Harry was starting to understand. Memories of Lockhart's lecture as they walked through Diagon Alley, about magical ability not being the sole determinant of power sprang into his mind. "I appreciate your warning."</p>
<p>"Whatever you do next, for Merlin's sake, try and restrain yourself. I should think you have enough enemies by now, without seeking to antagonize more."</p>
<p>The young man nodded, and Butler moved the conversation onto more genteel topics, such as the latest news from the MACUSA, and an encouragement not to forget the friends he'd made there. They parted ways as friends, Butler soon to leave on an international portkey and Harry returning to the traveler's quarters that Dumbledore had arranged for his week at the ICW citadel.</p>
<p>Harry thought about how his recklessness had cost him six months of his life. He couldn't continue to act on every idea as soon as he conceived of one. Even now, he could feel the pressure of the vow on his magic from the long period of inactivity. Would he have even survived his sentence had his supporters not been able to free him?</p>
<p>Realizing how much time he'd lost was like being splashed with a bucket of ice water. He needed to speak with Sam, and with Perrault, as soon as possible to find out what he'd missed. Hopefully, Sam had not been inactive and would have a plan ready to put into action. It was time to start making moves; he wasn't going to last long if he didn't begin to show some progress toward fulfilling his oath.</p>
<p>'<em>I'm almost there. It will all be over soon.'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam was, in fact, making plans. Or at least, he was explaining the general aim of Harry's and his goals in Great Britain.</p>
<p>"You're telling me that Harry bleedin' Potter is the one behind this?"</p>
<p>"He is. Why are you so surprised? His family was murdered by people that hold the same beliefs as the ones who killed your family."</p>
<p>Campbell nodded slowly. "Right, but from what I know about him, it doesn't seem like he is all that against their goals."</p>
<p>'<em>Harry and that idiotic letter to the press!' </em>"He doesn't care about blood. His only concern is finding the people that killed his family."</p>
<p>"And how do you propose we do that?"</p>
<p>"For now, we're looking to gain information. I hope, now that he's put this entire France debacle behind him, that he'll agree to a more focused approach. The last thing that this world needs is more Harry Potters."</p>
<p>"What do you mean by that?"</p>
<p>"Only- well, Harry's first plan, at twelve years old, was to march into the Wizengamot and try to kill every member that had voted for that anti-muggleborn bill a few years back. He can be rather intense."</p>
<p>"Sounds like we'll get along just fine."</p>
<p>Sam shot Campbell a warning look. "That's what I'm worried about. Harry's determined, and won't be dissuaded from this path. But I'd like to try at least and preserve some semblance of a decent person in him. I don't want this to end with him having created a whole new generation of orphaned children, seeking justice for the loss of their families."</p>
<p>"I think that's naive, but it's your prerogative. You know why I'm involved."</p>
<p>"That's why I'm letting you know now. I'd prefer that you don't encourage him." His piece being said, Sam moved on to the next topic, "Harry has mentioned that wizards have ways of procuring information from an unwilling person."</p>
<p>"Sure, it can be done. There's veritaserum, a kind of truth potion that's next to impossible to resist. It's Ministry-controlled, though, so good luck getting your hands on any. Legilimency is an option, it's kind of like going into a person's mind and leafing through their memories."</p>
<p>"Yes, I've experienced that before."</p>
<p>Campbell chuckled. "Not too pleasant, is it? I've never been one for the Mind Arts, myself; it's not an easy spell to wield effectively, and many experienced wizards have defenses against it."</p>
<p>"Is that it?" It didn't seem like either was a great option.</p>
<p>Campbell smiled and shook his head. "No, there's always the old-fashioned way. Just beat it out of them."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>April 9, 1995</strong>
</p>
<p>The day of Harry's return was not very conducive to the celebration that Cornelius Fudge had planned. It was typical spring weather in London - gray, overcast, and a steady rain that was infuriatingly constant. The 'man of honor' stood on the stage next to the Minister and Marius Selwyn; despite him being instrumental in Harry's release from Capraia Isle, Dumbledore wasn't given a place on stage on account of 'concerns about space.' Clearly, Fudge wasn't interested in doing anything to alleviate Dumbledore's political marginalization on the home front.</p>
<p>Despite the weather, judging from the sea of umbrellas standing before the stage, it seemed that a large number of people had turned out to welcome him home. Fudge pumped Harry's hand quickly and said a few quiet words of welcome, then waved to the crowd and stepped up to the podium. His remarks were somewhat bellicose, focused more on nationalistic rhetoric about the French being unable to stomach the threat of a British intervention. Nonetheless, Fudge was a skilled and charismatic speaker, and the crowd cheered loudly when his speech ended, and he welcomed Harry to say a few words. Taking one last deep breath to steady his nerves, Harry stepped forward and cast his own <em>sonorous</em>.</p>
<p>"Wizards and witches of Great Britain, it is good to be home," '<em>Lockhart-smile, pause for applause.'</em> The crowd did not disappoint. "I do wish, though, that the British weather were as welcoming as you all are!" There were a few chuckles here and there, but an expectant hush fell over the crowd as Harry stepped away from the podium, holding one hand skyward.</p>
<p>"<em>Ioráhkote!" </em>The Iroquois spell, cast with considerably more vehemence than necessary, slowly began to break up the rain clouds that hovered over Diagon Alley. It took several minutes, but by the time Harry stepped back to the podium, sunlight shone down from a clear blue sky. Seeing the Boy-Who-Lived cast such a spell, <em>without a wand,</em> set the crowd into a roar of cheers and applause.</p>
<p>"Thank you, thank you. As I was saying, it is truly a blessing to return home to where I belong, and to at last find safety in the home of the man who has worked so tirelessly to provide me a place of safety. Lord Selwyn, I look forward to spending several years learning from your House."</p>
<p>"Though I was away for the last several years, my heart never left the shores of these great isles. I am excited to be back, and I will personally stay and shake every hand of you beautiful people that came to welcome me home. Enjoy the festivities that Minister Fudge was kind enough to arrange! Thank you very much!"</p>
<p>Harry spent the rest of the day rattling off vague generalities in response to queries, outbursts of sympathy and concern, and unapologetic flattery. By the time he'd waded through the crowd, Selwyn and Fudge looked ready to explode, having had to awkwardly sit in conjured seats and wait for him to finish.</p>
<p>"Gentlemen, I'm sorry for the delay. Minister, am I needed to participate in any of the other events today?"</p>
<p>"No, no need at all, Harry. I say, that was quite a feat of magic. I didn't recognize the incantation, though it certainly did the job, didn't it?"</p>
<p>"Just a little trick I picked up during my travels, Minister."</p>
<p>"Saving some secrets for your next book, I see! Well, don't make a habit of using magic like that outside of school, young man - you're still underage, after all." This was delivered with an exaggerated wink, and Harry and the Minister shared a laugh as though they were close friends.</p>
<p>"Of course, and thank you very much for organizing such a generous celebration for my return. Lord Selwyn, shall we return to your home?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I'll show you the manor and allow you to settle in before you return to Hogwarts tomorrow after breakfast."</p>
<p>"To Hogwarts? But, sir, I thought-"</p>
<p>Selwyn smiled politely, but given his irritation, the expression was more akin to baring his teeth. "You're not yet fifteen years old, Harry; wouldn't want to set a bad example for the people by eschewing your education, now would you?"</p>
<p>"I didn't think I would be returning to school so soon, is all. I'd hoped to spend a little time with you in my new home."</p>
<p>"There will be plenty of time for that once the term has ended. We have big plans for this summer. I know that my son, in particular, is very excited to meet you."</p>
<p>'<em>Of course, Selwyn's son was one of the Death Eaters released from Azkaban'</em> Harry recalled. Not that it would change anything. "I can't wait. Shall we?"</p>
<p>Selwyn side-alonged Harry to the front gates of a large estate. "I must key you into the wards; then I will apparate us to the manor. Just a moment, Harry." He disappeared with a <em>pop, </em>returning the same way a few moments later. "Hold onto my arm."</p>
<p>One more apparition and Harry found himself in the entrance hall of a luxurious, if somewhat old-fashioned home. A thin man with patchy hair and a maniacal glint in his eye stood waiting.</p>
<p>"I'd like to introduce my son, Fabian. He was at last released from his unjust imprisonment last winter and has been recovering here ever since. My wife passed away three years ago, so it is just the three of us."</p>
<p>"Mr. Selwyn, very nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"Potter, I've been looking forward to this. We're going to have so much <em>fun</em> this summer."</p>
<p>Lockhart-smile firmly in place, Harry responded brightly, "I'm excited as well!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry was still awake when a knock sounded on his door the next morning. Trying to make stilted conversation over dinner, the <em>click</em> of the lock on his door sealing him in his room, and the anxious energy of <em>finally</em> being only two doors away from someone that could provide him with answers was enough to keep him awake. He'd spent half the night working through the focusing exercises that Professor Batisseur had taught him, and the other half fighting the temptation to give in to his roiling magic and level the entire manor. That he should worry for his own safety, being in the home of Death Eaters, never crossed his mind.</p>
<p>So it was that he felt a sense of both regret and relief when he was summoned for another uncomfortable meal before being ushered to the Selwyn's fireplace.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter, it's quite a relief to see you again."</p>
<p>"Headmistress," he greeted. "You seem to have settled into your position since the last time we saw each other."</p>
<p>"Indeed," she replied drily. "Are you well? You look rather pale. Shall I summon Madam Pomfrey? I know that she's looked forward to seeing you, though she'd no doubt prefer it to be a social visit."</p>
<p>"I'm fine, just a little tired after everything that's happened."</p>
<p>"I can imagine. Now that you're back, I attempted to request your records from your year at Ilvermorny, but they claim that you were never a student. Can you tell me which classes you took there?"</p>
<p>"I sat in on a few here and there, but they told you the truth - I was never actually a student in America. I spent most of the time working with professors and self-studying for my OWLs."</p>
<p>"You took your OWLs in your Third Year? Did you pass them?"</p>
<p>Harry shot a faux-wounded look at McGonagall. "The ones that matter, yes. Mostly Acceptables with an Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration."</p>
<p>"I see. Well, uh, I will need to confirm your scores, of course. Until then, I'd like you to attend the Fourth Year classes with Ravenclaw. Here is your timetable. Breakfast concluded a few minutes before you arrived, your first class is Transfiguration."</p>
<p>Harry gave a cheery salute and made his way down the stairs, noting absently that they'd repaired the gargoyle outside the entrance to her office. He was displeased to be back at school, trapped beneath the anti-apparition and portkey wards. He'd need to find some way off the grounds to activate his necklace and meet with Sam later.</p>
<p>His estimation of Hogwarts, never a place that Harry had built great memories of, had not changed with time spent away. He didn't know how he'd be able to attend Charms again - the thought of even setting foot on the Second Floor, where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets lie was almost too much to bear. Even after everything he'd seen and done, that day and the night that followed stood out as the worst of his life.</p>
<p>Lost in his thoughts, Harry opened the door to the transfiguration classroom and was shaken by the familiar voice that greeted him.</p>
<p>"Well, well. Late on your first day back, Harry. I guess I can cut you some slack."</p>
<p>"Manny?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Susan, just like the rest of the assembled Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, stared at Harry Potter. Even reading about his celebrated return in the <em>Prophet </em>hadn't prepared her for just how <em>out of place</em> it was to see him stroll into their classroom, clad in his trademark silver robes and black-framed glasses.</p>
<p>Professor Jimenez exchanged a few jokes with him like they were old pals, and eventually, Harry locked eyes with her and sat down in the empty seat next to hers. Harry looked… older. His hair was still short, cut fashionably, and his eyes as bright as they ever were, but something about him had aged well beyond his years. He seemed weathered; almost resigned.</p>
<p>As if feeling her eyes on him, he turned away from the lecture and reached out for her hand with his, giving it a brief squeeze before letting go. That simple act of kindness was, itself, enough to cause tears to well up in her eyes. Harry was finally back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alastor Moody knew the moment that he regained consciousness, before he'd even opened his eyes, that his time was up. The last thing he remembered was investigating a rattle of trash cans in the alley outside his home; he hadn't even seen the spell that knocked him unconscious. In some ways, he'd been expecting this for years; one didn't spend their life incarcerating violent criminals without creating some enemies, after all.</p>
<p>Presently, he was restrained, tied to a tombstone in the midst of a graveyard. He didn't recognize the setting, but he did recognize the three men standing around him.</p>
<p>"Ah, it seems our guest has awoken. Did you have a nice sleep, Mad-Eye?" Travers crouched in front of the restrained Master Auror. "You should be honored. You're about to witness an act of magic not seen in centuries."</p>
<p>Mad-Eye spat in his face but said nothing. The man chuckled, wiping away the spittle, and returned to the potion that he was attending to. Off to the side, Corban Yaxley held a small bundle in his arms, while Lucius Malfoy leaned against a statue, lazily observing the proceedings.</p>
<p>"Bone of the father, unknowingly given…" a summoning spell brought forth a large bone, likely a femur from the shape, which Travers dropped into the cauldron.</p>
<p>"Flesh of the servant, willingly given…" without any hesitation or even so much as a grimace, Travers removed a dagger from his belt and sawed through his wrist, the hand falling into the potion.</p>
<p>"Blood of an enemy, forcibly taken…" stepping over, Travers used the same dagger to jam into the meat of Moody's bicep, carefully walking back to the cauldron and flicking several drops of his blood into the cauldron.</p>
<p>There was an explosion of magical energy bursting skyward towards the stars, so bright that it blinded everyone present. When the light faded, Moody turned his eyes towards a terrifyingly familiar visage. His skin scaled around his eyes, nose missing, red eyes aglow with magical power, Lord Voldemort stepped out of the cauldron and casually slid into a set of robes held out by Malfoy.</p>
<p>"Your wand, my lord."</p>
<p>"Lucius…" the Dark Lord hissed, his 's' sound akin to that of a snake, "I understand you treated my gift rather… haphazardly."</p>
<p>The blonde aristocrat opened his mouth to reply, but before he could utter a word, Voldemort's wand shot out, and a quiet incantation of '<em>crucio'</em> had Malfoy writhing on the ground, bathed in red lightning that crackled audibly over the man's screams. Moody couldn't suppress a smile, thoroughly enjoying seeing the man suffer some richly deserved agony.</p>
<p>Eventually, the curse died out. "I will spare you, for the sole reason that you are of more use to me alive than dead. Know that should you fail me once more, both yours and your wife's life are forfeit. I'm sure that your boy can access Gringotts as easily as you, after all."</p>
<p>"Andrew," at Voldemort's summons, Travers hurried over, prostrating himself at the feet of the Dark Lord. "For your loyalty and service, you shall be rewarded. Your arm." Travers held out his bleeding stump, watching in awe as a blob of silver formed, slowly shaping into an outstretched hand grafting upon his wrist.</p>
<p>"Thank you, my lord!" Flexing his new silver hand, the Death Eater kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.</p>
<p>"Now, one last matter to attend to." Those glowing red eyes turned to Moody. "Alastor Moody. I see you replaced the eye I took from you all those years ago."</p>
<p>Moody didn't bother making small talk. "You won't win."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Voldemort smiled, the expression horrible and twisted on his malformed features. "Is that so? Your faith in Dumbledore is misplaced. He has aged, growing weary and frail, while my power is infinite."</p>
<p>"Not Albus. This isn't his fight any longer."</p>
<p>"Then who?" Voldemort looked genuinely curious.</p>
<p>"Potter. He's not like Albus. He's going to bury you!"</p>
<p>"A <em>teenager</em>?" Voldemort doubled over in laughter, joined by the other men excluding Lucius, who was still moaning in the dirt. "Potter is nothing. He belongs to one of my servants. You must be as senile as that old fool. No, this time, there will be no miraculous ending. My immortal reign will soon begin. Sadly, you won't live to see it."</p>
<p>Moody didn't flinch, choosing to meet his death with the same honor with which he'd lived his life. "I'm just sorry I won't be there to see him take you apart. I'll see you in hell."</p>
<p>"<em>Avada Kedavra.</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I'd thought of continuing this and making it longer, but I wrote the entire thing in a little more than 24 hours, so... I just wanted to publish it :D</p>
<p>Yes, the resurrection scene is identical to canon. I actually loved the GOF graveyard scene; in my opinion, one of the few parts of canon where JKR actually nailed an intimidating and scary atmosphere. I didn't feel that I could significantly improve on it, so it stayed the way it was.</p>
<p>I've been reading "A Different Kind of War" by Ajjaxx. It's a Harry/Fleur fic, with an outstanding characterization of Fleur. Solid fic!</p>
<p>Oh! And Harry's back in Britain! Let's see... 11 chapters, just under two years. It was nice changing things up - wish that more stories would get Harry out of canon environments. Nevertheless, here we are.</p>
<p>One more thing - I post 'sneak peeks', spoiler segments from upcoming chapters to my discord. Link is in my profile if you want to join.</p>
<p>Thanks to my beta, Nauze, for turning this around so quickly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. XXXIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REMINDER: This story is rated M for graphic acts of violence. If you are uncomfortable with scenes of torture, consider this your warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXXIX</strong>
</p>
<p>It didn't feel right, being back like this. The teachers were full of smiles, minus Snape, excusing him from homework, and only asking the most elementary of questions during class. Upperclassmen that had never looked twice at him approached in the halls, offering handshakes and warm welcomes back to Britain. Even Draco Malfoy had given him a nod when they'd passed each other in the hallway. It felt like he'd woken up from his imprisonment in some alternate dimension or bizarro world.</p>
<p>Still, there was no need to squander goodwill, not when he could leverage it. A quiet word with Susan after Transfiguration had pointed him towards the Weasley Twins as a solution to his problems. He'd asked her if she knew of a way to get to Hogsmeade during the week, and she had fingered them as the operators of a small black market of continual shipments from the village to the school.</p>
<p>So it was that when dinner rolled around, he found himself sandwiched between the twins at the Gryffindor table. The two Sixth Year boys had merry grins on their faces when he asked if he could talk business with them, whipping out a handmade catalog of items for him to peruse.</p>
<p>"Er, no, I'm not looking for joke items."</p>
<p>"Not looking for jokes? Did you hear that, Fred?"</p>
<p>"Indeed I did, George. Harry, you poor boy, do you think that Weasley's Mail-order Mayhem Service only exists as some laughing matter?"</p>
<p>He reopened the catalog he'd set on the table, looking through various items that seemed to only serve the purpose of initiating schoolyard pranks. "Am I missing something?"</p>
<p>"You wouldn't go into Quality Quidditch Supplies and expect to find <em>only </em>brooms."</p>
<p>"Or to Flourish and Blotts and see <em>only</em> school books."</p>
<p>"Or to Florean's and eat <em>only</em> ice cream-"</p>
<p>"Actually, old chap, Florean does sell just the one thing."</p>
<p>"Right-o! Well, Harry, we're not Florean's. Here, let me help you," Fred reached over and flipped to the last page of the catalog. "These are items that have every-day value. Boots enchanted with Cushioning Charms that activate after falling more than six feet, hats enchanted with Shield Charms, powder that creates-"</p>
<p>"I actually came over to ask for some information, though I admit those kinds of enchantments do sound impressive."</p>
<p>"Information?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps he's looking to catch up on all the gossip he missed?"</p>
<p>"Maybe he just wants to know what the ladies have been saying about him while he was gone?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled. As much as they went out of their way to be infuriatingly positive, it was refreshing to be treated like a normal student - or rather, customer, in this situation. He lowered his voice, motioning for the two to lean closer, "I heard that you have ways of getting to Hogsmeade unnoticed."</p>
<p>George raised an eyebrow. "That's asking quite a lot. We pull in over 30 Sickles a week selling Hogsmeade items to the lower years."</p>
<p>"And you think that I'll somehow be a threat to your business? Fine, how about 5 Galleons for the information?"</p>
<p>"Deal!" Harry pulled his trunk out of his pocket, unshrinking it right in the middle of the Great Hall and pulling out a few coins. "You carry your trunk around with you? Why?"</p>
<p>"I haven't made it back to the dorms yet," Harry said nonchalantly, as if he'd ever leave his possessions lying around. "Now, your method out of the castle?"</p>
<p>"In the main corridor on the Third Floor, behind the statue of the hump-backed witch. Tap it with… err, well, <em>we</em> tap it with our wand. The incantation is '<em>dissendium'</em>."</p>
<p>"And it takes me to Hogsmeade?"</p>
<p>"Straight to Honeydukes' cellar, it does! Now, unless you're interested in spending some more of your gold…"</p>
<p>"Right, thanks Fred, thanks George." He stood up but only traveled a few spaces down the table to where Neville was waving him over. "Nev! It's great to see you."</p>
<p>Allowing the other teen to stand so that he could properly embrace him, Harry looked his friend over. The pudginess had evaporated, leaving the Longbottom Heir stout, with a hint of developing muscle. Unlike Harry, whose daily exercises had left him with a slim and lean build, Neville had the makings of a mountain of a man.</p>
<p>"Feels like it's been-, well, it actually <em>has </em>been years, hasn't it? Take a seat, mate, and bring me up to speed."</p>
<p>"I honestly wouldn't know where to begin. Did a bit of traveling, met some new people, ran into a spot of trouble on the Continent. What about you?"</p>
<p>Neville grinned at Harry's summarization of the last two years. "Stuck around in Britain, went to school, ran into a bit of trouble in the Forbidden Forest." The two laughed together, their friendship falling right back into the same place where they'd left it when Harry had vanished after Second Year.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised Susan and Luna aren't at dinner." Harry had been glancing at the Ravenclaw table since he'd arrived but had yet to spot his favorite Third Year.</p>
<p>Neville gave a slight grimace, his eyes drifting down to his plate. "They've had a rough go of things since you left. You were pretty much the only person in the castle that Luna had, and your former Housemates turned on her like a pack of vultures the moment you didn't come back in Third Year."</p>
<p>"Oh?" The menace in that single syllable was so palpable that, had he not been seated, Neville might have retreated several steps away from Harry.</p>
<p>"Yea. I've tried my best to look out for her, really. She has a way about her, doesn't she? Deserves a lot more than she gets here."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Harry said softly. "And Susan?"</p>
<p>"It isn't my place to say. She had a hard time last year also; I don't think any of us recognized just how much losing Hannah hurt her." Neville saw Harry's clenched fists and stiff posture. "Susan's a tough bird, she pulled through."</p>
<p>"I should have- I mean, I didn't write to her for a year, Neville."</p>
<p>"How would you have known? It's not like you tried to hurt her. More than anyone, except perhaps the Weasleys, you and Susan suffered the worst Second Year imaginable. What's important is that you both weathered the storm, and were still standing when it passed."</p>
<p>Harry stared hard, meeting his friend's eyes. "Thank you," he said thickly, "and thank you for taking care of them. I- I know it's a lot to ask, but if anything happens to me, I hope I can count on you to watch over them."</p>
<p>The Fourth Year Gryffindor raised his eyebrows at the unexpected emotion in Harry's voice. "You make it sound like I don't care about them as much as you do. They're my friends too, you know; I will always do my best to make sure they are safe and happy."</p>
<p>Harry took a deep breath and gave a short nod, staring down at his empty plate.</p>
<p>"Hey, are you all right? Is there anything I should know?"</p>
<p>"No. I'm fine, just- being back here is kind of hitting me hard. I, uh, I'm going to pop over to the Slytherin table, Daphne and Astoria came in while I was talking with the Weasleys."</p>
<p>"Wait, there's something I need to talk to you about."</p>
<p>Sinking back into the seat he'd just vacated, Harry waited expectantly for Neville to continue. The young man seemed inordinately nervous, unusually so, given he'd displayed nothing of the sort for the heavy conversation they'd just had.</p>
<p>"What's up?"</p>
<p>"Well, um, w-while you were away, I tried hard to keep everything from falling apart. With our little group, you know. And, er-"</p>
<p>"Come on, out with it," Harry encouraged gently. "We're friends, right?"</p>
<p>"Best friends."</p>
<p>"So just let me have it."</p>
<p>"Hermione and I are together." Harry's easy grin immediately faded. "She wrote to me about what happened at Beauxbatons; you have to believe me, she had nothing to do with you being arrested. All she asked for was permission for you to enter the school." Harry sat very still, his face a stone mask of anger. "I know that you and her had a disagreement right before you were imprisoned, and that it didn't go well. From her perspective, it was hard finding out about the things that you said in the <em>Prophet</em>; Hermione always felt a kinship with you, given the similarity of your backgrounds, and, and… Dammit, will you say something?!"</p>
<p>"If she felt a kinship, maybe she should have let me explain instead of storming off and leaving me to get my head rammed through a stone wall by that monster that runs their school. <em>Granger</em> may not have known about the trap, but she certainly didn't seem to mind playing the bait."</p>
<p>"Harry-"</p>
<p>"Look, who you want to date is your business. You've never been anything but a loyal friend to me. If she's the one that makes you happy, fine. But that- <em>she</em> was responsible, indirectly or not, for stealing six months of my life. If it was you that I'd turned to for help, I can guarantee that I wouldn't have woken up in a prison. I'll never make the mistake of trusting her again."</p>
<p>"All right." It wasn't an ideal resolution, but better than it could have been. "I understand."</p>
<p>Harry patted him on the shoulder and rose once again and made his way over to the Slytherin table. He was greeted by a squeal of "<em>HARRY!"</em> and Astoria Greengrass blocking his path, her arms held out expectantly. With a genuinely happy smile, he bent over to give her a hug, ignoring her surprised exclamation when he lifted her out of her chair to fully embrace her.</p>
<p>"I almost didn't recognize you, Tori. What happened to the little girl I met in St. Mungo's all those years ago?"</p>
<p>She giggled, squeezing him as hard as she could. "Don't think you can charm your way into my good graces, mister. You pay for me to come to Hogwarts and then run off overseas the first chance you get?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. It's so wonderful to see you again. I'm glad you decided to come to school; this old castle would be considerably less magical without you in it. Forgive me?"</p>
<p>"I'll think about it. Now put me down, my dinner's getting cold!"</p>
<p>Harry set her down with a light chuckle and took a seat next to her. As he did, his green eyes locked onto the violet eyes of the girl seated across from them. "Hello Daphne," he said, feeling the same old fluttering in his chest.</p>
<p>She'd been a lovely girl, but Daphne Greengrass was well on her way to being a heart-stoppingly beautiful woman. Porcelain skin, deep purple eyes, straight black hair that fell just past her shoulders, features that were nearly flawless. His only consolation was that she seemed even more nervous to see him than he was her. "Hello, Harry. It's nice to see you again."</p>
<p>"Hello, we're also sitting at this table," Tracey said in an exasperated tone, interrupting the brief staring contest between the two. Seated on the other side of Astoria, Blaise laughed.</p>
<p>"Davis, you look well. 'Lo Blaise, nice to see you again."</p>
<p>"Indeed." Zabini nodded in his direction; given their last meeting, it was a pleasant enough greeting.</p>
<p>"That's right, you two spent some time together recently," Tracey teased. "Got to say, I'm surprised you came back to Britain so quickly."</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"Yes, if <em>I</em> were you, I think I'd be on a Sardinian beach rubbing sunscreen all over Blaise's dear cousi- ow! That hurt!" She gave Daphne a wounded look, to which the other girl responded with a furious glare.</p>
<p>"Ah. I see Blaise told you of my time in Italy."</p>
<p>"Just the highlights, like how enchanted you were with the local cuisi- ow! Would you quit it?!"</p>
<p>"Right. Well, uh, how have things been here?"</p>
<p>"Harry, can we talk?" Trepidation was apparent in Daphne's posture. "<em>Alone</em>?"</p>
<p>"I'm guessing this is a bit more important than just catching up on old times."</p>
<p>"You guessed right."</p>
<p>"I want to make sure that I'm in Ravenclaw Tower when Luna returns; can we meet tomorrow at the start of breakfast? Is that classroom we used in Second Year still empty?"</p>
<p>"It is. That's fine."</p>
<p>"Okay. It's um, it's really great to see you again, Daphne."</p>
<p>A hint of pink bloomed on her cheeks. "Same here. You were gone far too long."</p>
<p>Before any other words could be exchanged, however, two girls walked over and interrupted. "Hi Harry, you look even better than when you left." Daphne released an irritated sigh and looked back down at her plate. "Do you remember us?"</p>
<p>Turning on his megawatt smile, Harry glanced up at the twin brunettes. "There aren't that many twins at Hogwarts, and you're a much more pleasant set than the Weasleys. Sorry, I can't tell you two apart for an individual greeting, though."</p>
<p>The girl on the left held a hand over her mouth and let out a coquettish giggle. "I'm Flora, and this is Hestia. We just wanted to welcome you back."</p>
<p>Hestia gave a daring smile and leaned forward, putting one hand on Harry's shoulder, her blouse strategically unbuttoned in an attempt to draw his attention. '<em>Please, if I can keep eye contact with Susan, this little girl has no hope,'</em> he thought but managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. "And if you ever want to know how to tell us apart, we'd be happy to show you - in private, of course."</p>
<p>"Of course. I'll keep that in mind. Now, I really must be going. Ladies, Blaise." He bent down and placed a kiss on the top of Astoria's head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Daphne."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"...and for winter break this year, Daddy took us to Nepal to observe yetis in the wild! It turns out they all live in enclosures, so we didn't find any, but it was quite invigorating to go hiking in the Himalayas. I think that about covers what I've been doing."</p>
<p>Harry smiled at the younger girl's extremely comprehensive response to his query of how she'd been while he was gone. "That sounds really great, Luna. I missed you a lot while I was gone."</p>
<p>"It was nice to get a letter from you last summer."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I didn't write more."</p>
<p>"That's okay, we'd never exchanged letters before; maybe correspondence isn't your strong suit?"</p>
<p>"I guess not. Neville mentioned that things in the Tower haven't been-, that the other students are- I mean; are you okay?" Harry stumbled through his question.</p>
<p>"Things are good! I have more friends than I've ever had. Astoria and I study together three days a week, and Susan eats dinner with me every night in the kitchens."</p>
<p>"Okay," Harry said pensively. He realized he was unlikely to get an accurate accounting of what she'd gone through the last several years, at least not in the way he'd hoped.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he was taken out of his thoughts by the feel of two arms slipping around his neck, and Luna leaning her head against his chest. "It's okay. You just got back, Harry. No one expects you to fix everything; you understand that, right?"</p>
<p>"But- I-" Harry was gaping like a fish out of water.</p>
<p>"You aren't the only person here that's lost their parents, though you might be the only one to lose two sets. You're allowed to take care of yourself first, you know that, don't you?"</p>
<p>Harry put his arm around her and gave the small blonde a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Luna. I don't know what I'd do without you."</p>
<p>They sat quietly in the Ravenclaw common room for a little longer, occasionally exchanging a few more stories, but more just enjoying the comfort of each other's presence. Eventually, Luna bid him goodnight, heading up the stairs to her dorm room.</p>
<p>Taking a look at the stragglers scattered around, still studying, Harry realized he didn't particularly care if anyone saw him leave and walked out of the portal, making his way to the Third Floor. Locating the statue that the Weasley Twins had mentioned, he spent several minutes trying to get the spell right before slipping into a passageway that led to an underground tunnel. Harry marveled at the existence of such an exit from the castle; and it had only cost five Galleons! He'd have paid ten times that amount for this kind of freedom!</p>
<p>Extending his senses outward, he waited until he could no longer feel the presence of the Castle's wards before touching his necklace, and feeling the familiar jerk behind his navel at the portkey's activation.</p>
<p>"Harry! You scared the hell out of me, kid."</p>
<p>"Sorry, I should have sent a note first."</p>
<p>Sam shook his head. "No, I meant getting attacked by that huge woman and disappearing on me. I had no idea what to do."</p>
<p>"Ah, right. I was sloppy; I won't be lulled into a false sense of security like that again. Tell me what you've been up to while I was out of commission?"</p>
<p>"Well, I recruited a former hitwizard sympathetic to our cause to help us. He's out grabbing some supplies right no-"</p>
<p>"What?! You just went off and told our secrets to some stranger? What were you thinking?"</p>
<p>Sam gazed steadily at the agitated teen. "You were locked up in a prison. What was I supposed to do? Besides, he has the same motivation you do. I'm not saying we tell him everything, but it seems a lot more realistic to try and gather some allies that are actually in the country."</p>
<p>Harry swallowed an angry retort and released a deep breath. <em>'Keep a lid on it'</em>, he told himself. "Okay. I'll reserve judgment until I meet him. Now, I've been thinking about how to deal with Selwyn."</p>
<p>"Same here; you want to go first, or should I?"</p>
<p>"Let me hear what you've got."</p>
<p>"Well, Campbell - that's Wilson Campbell, our new confederate - has been bringing me up to speed on options for getting him to spill his guts, figuratively."</p>
<p>"Before we spill them literally, that is."</p>
<p>Sam cast a side-eyed look at the young man next to him, choosing to ignore his interruption. "Do you think you would be able to initiate a legilimency probe?"</p>
<p>Harry stroked his chin. "I've never done it, but I've certainly experienced it enough times to try. Think that's our best option?"</p>
<p>"Assuming you can handle restraining him, yes, I think so."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about that."</p>
<p>"I wasn't," Sam grinned in reply. "Now, if we're going to have a believable alibi for you, someone has to see you while we deal with Selwyn - someone at Hogwarts, ideally, given the way that the castle's wards prevent travel."</p>
<p>"You're not seriously proposing you and this Campbell character deal with the Selwyns yourselves!"</p>
<p>"Selwyn<em>s</em>? As in plural?"</p>
<p>"Yes, his son is one of the Death Eaters released at the end of last year. It won't be a problem," Harry reassured him, seeing the worry on Sam's face. "If anything, I might be able to use him as an incentive to get Selwyn to talk to me."</p>
<p>"Okay then. Back to your alibi: Campbell had an idea that I thought had some merit. Do you know what Polyjuice Potion is?"</p>
<p>"Sure, it allows someone to change their appearance into another's."</p>
<p>"Exactly. So we'll smuggle Campbell into Hogwarts the night we make our move, polyjuiced to look like you, while you and I go to work on Selwyn. You won't have a problem accessing his home, will you?"</p>
<p>"He personally keyed me into the wards last night. Here, take this," he passed over his invisibility cloak. "That should help you sneak up to the wardline."</p>
<p>Sam's smile was nothing short of vicious. "What a fool. So, we've got a plan of attack. Now the question is <em>when</em>?"</p>
<p>"I have an idea that might take a week or two to come to fruition. Don't forget, once Selwyn is gone, my guardianship will be back on the auction block."</p>
<p>"And you've got a plan to prevent that?"</p>
<p>"More a way to make sure I land in the right spot."</p>
<p>Sam gave him an irritated look, unimpressed with Harry's ambiguity. "And how exactly will you accomplish that?"</p>
<p>"By making a desperate plea for the most important thing to a 14-year-old," Harry grinned. "Sex, of course."</p>
<p>Sam facepalmed. "I think that's all I need to know. C'mon, I'll prepare some tea, Campbell should be back any minute now."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry made his way to the classroom on the fifth floor where Daphne had drilled him on prominent figures in Wizarding Britain all those years ago. She had already arrived before him and was pacing back and forth when he entered.</p>
<p>"If you'd close the door, I'll layer the privacy spells."</p>
<p>Harry raised an eyebrow, suddenly feeling a little nervous himself at the need for such secrecy, but did as she requested. Daphne, after ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed, was manhandling two desks to face each other.</p>
<p>"Here, let me." With a casual wave that would have made Dumbledore proud, Harry transfigured the desks into two cushioned chairs. "So, what's this about? Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>Daphne rubbed at a scar that split her eyebrow, a nervous habit that she seemed to have developed during his absence. "I was really disappointed when you left, you know. Not to make you feel bad or guilty, I- I just wanted you to know. We'd grown closer by the end of Second Year, and I was-" she took a deep breath, then plunged forward, "well, I found you rather fanciable, to be honest."</p>
<p>A blush exploded across Harry's face. "Ah, really? Me?"</p>
<p>"Why not?" She met his eyes in challenge. "We're both from prominent families that have fallen on hard times. You're powerful politically and magically; I'm well-versed on the major players in Magical Britain's elite, and no slouch when it comes to magical ability, either. Is it really so farfetched?"</p>
<p>"I'd never really thought about it like that." Seeing that Daphne was trying not to look insulted, he hurriedly continued, "No, I meant in those terms. I mostly focused on how pretty I always thought you were."</p>
<p>The brilliant smile she gave him in response to his words made his blush even worse. "Er, did you ask me to meet you here to talk about this? Shouldn't I have asked you to Hogsmeade or something?"</p>
<p>Her smile slowly shrank, inch by inch, until it had vanished entirely. "Why did you never ask me to pay you back after you saved Astoria's life?"</p>
<p>The sudden change of topic was jarring, and it took him a moment to get his mind back on track. "You mean, after First Year? The Galleons for her treatments?"</p>
<p>"Yes. That was the equivalent of several month's salary for a Ministry worker. You never once asked how I was going to pay you back."</p>
<p>"I just thought, well, your family probably needed to pay for more of her treatments once your father's business stabilized."</p>
<p>Daphne didn't let him leave it at that. "You told me that the reason you got involved with Lockhart was that you gave my family the money that was intended for your tuition. You never thought that kind of sacrifice was worthy of repayment?"</p>
<p>"What's this about? I don't need your gold, Daphne, I have plenty of my own now."</p>
<p>"Then you went and gave a small fortune to my sister," she continued as though he hadn't spoken, "and we didn't even ask you to do so, you just did it. Do you understand just how much gold you have handed over to my family? And how that kind of thing <em>never </em>happens in the Wizarding World?"</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to reply, but it turned out her questions were rhetorical because she'd already kept talking. "When Tori showed me that Gringotts draft, I couldn't believe it. My father has always doted on her, but my mother; I think she thought of my sister as a bad <em>investment</em>, given Tori's condition and the healers' diagnoses. My father, though, wasn't as happy as I'd expected. He reacted- he was upset."</p>
<p>"What are you trying to tell me, Daphne?" It felt as though he'd been standing in the cool shade, only to realize it was actually the shadow of a falling boulder. Something bad was coming.</p>
<p>"My father he- he <em>hurt </em>me. He accused me of manipulating you for your family's wealth, and said that our family had taken everything from you. That he'd done terrible things in trying to secure my and Astoria's futures. That he'd done things to you, specifically."</p>
<p>Harry's blood had run cold. He was suddenly transported back to that night, standing in Norm and Diane's blood-stained flat, listening to Sam recite details of the torture that his parents had endured. '<em>At least ten assailants…'</em> he recalled.</p>
<p>Daphne had a steady stream of tears flowing down her cheeks, but she made no effort to wipe them away. "I-I'm afraid that he might have been involved in what happened to your parents. Harry, I had no idea when I accepted your money. I never thought- I <em>still</em> don't want to believe it's possible. But you've done so much for me and my sister; I don't know that I'll ever be able to pay you back. I <em>promise</em> I never told him anything, I swear-"</p>
<p>He waved his hand, and the sound of her desperate words and hitched breath cut out, his Silencing Charm shutting out every noise in the room. Harry slowly stood up, eyes bright with restrained energy, and peered down at her with an oddly detached look on his face. "Don't say it."</p>
<p>Daphne looked up at him questioningly as he closed the distance between the two of them, crouching down to meet her eyes.</p>
<p>"<em>You can't </em>possibly<em> understand the weight of a vow until you have to keep it.</em>"</p>
<p>And with that enigmatic whisper, he turned and walked out of the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>April 21, 1995</strong>
</p>
<p>Marius Selwyn followed the coordinates that his son had provided him. He'd eagerly responded to the call when Fabian's Dark Mark had begun to throb on his forearm, his son's faded brand of loyalty having fully reformed over the last several weeks. Arriving outside of a stately mansion, their eagerness was reflected on many familiar faces that had also just apparated in. Their master had summoned them, at last.</p>
<p>Forgoing their masks but all clad in the same black robes, the Death Eaters filed inside the large muggle home, each intrinsically knowing their way despite having never seen the home before. Inside a large, open space with high ceilings, what had likely been a sitting room before multiple Expansion Charms were employed, Lord Voldemort awaited them from his throne.</p>
<p>One by one, the Death Eaters approached and kissed the hem of his robes, taking the seats that were arranged in a half-circle facing the Dark Lord. The chair to his immediate right lay vacant - Bellatrix still being in Azkaban - but what surprised Selwyn was when Malfoy stepped past the seat immediately to their lord's left. Apparently Lucius had fallen out of favor.</p>
<p>"My faithful. Welcome home. I have returned to you at last!" Voldemort rose from his throne, moving fluidly around the room and meeting each man and woman's eye. "Thirteen long years have passed since you last stood in my presence. Thirteen years that I spent, cold and alone. And what have you done in the meantime?"</p>
<p>Travers, Rookwood, and the rest of the freed Azkaban prisoners smiled viciously, obviously expecting punishments to be handed out. Everyone waited with bated breath for the Dark Lord to continue. "I return to corporeality to find Magical Britain closer to accepting our ideals than ever before. My nemesis, Dumbledore, stripped of nearly all of his influence. The child responsible for my downfall in the custody of my faithful. Well done; well done indeed." A few sighs of relief were audible following his compliments.</p>
<p>"There are two among us that are owed a large share of the credit for these fortuitous circumstances. Marius, Octavius; come and take your seats." A wave of his yew wand and a second seat was conjured next to the empty one on his left. Selwyn stood and, like Nott, hurried over to his new place at their master's left hand.</p>
<p>"Their efforts in the Wizengamot have led to truly tremendous victories. I am pleased that your dedication to our cause did not stray during my absence. I trust you will not suddenly turn to idleness now that I've returned."</p>
<p>"We live to serve, my lord!" Travers whispered fervently, his statement echoing around the room as the others repeated it.</p>
<p>"You do, indeed. The time has not yet come to reveal myself to the magical world. They will find out soon enough. Until then, I ask you that you continue to lay the groundwork for our triumph. Gather right-thinking individuals who are willing to take a stand. Macnair, find Greyback and bring him before me. Yaxley, search the DMLE records for instances of muggle-baiting and pass them on to Travers for evaluation. Rookwood, you and Dolohov will work on resolving a need I have in the Department of Mysteries. As for the rest of you, Lucius will meet with you over the coming weeks and provide you with your assignments."</p>
<p>He returned to his throne, sitting down and gesturing for his followers to leave. "There are refreshments in the dining room. Eat, drink, be merry. Today is a day of celebration." As they began to leave, though, Voldemort softly called for Selwyn to remain.</p>
<p>"Milord, how can I serve you?"</p>
<p>"I understand you recently moved the Potter boy into your home."</p>
<p>"Yes, milord. I sent him back to Hogwarts the next day, however; I was unaware that your summons would come so quickly."</p>
<p>Voldemort waved away his excuse. "It is of no consequence. The boy is largely irrelevant, except as a symbol." Red eyes focused on Selwyn, evaluating the elderly man. "You never took my Mark."</p>
<p>"I never had the honor, no."</p>
<p>"It <em>is</em> an honor, Marius. Your son is a loyal servant; are you prepared to join him in my ranks? To do more than stand on the sidelines and give speeches?"</p>
<p>Selwyn chanced a look directly into Voldemort's red eyes. "I am, milord."</p>
<p>"Give me your arm, Selwyn." He held his right arm out, hissing in pain as Voldemort weaved the magic into his skin. "You received a great honor tonight for your service to our cause. If you wish to maintain my favor, you will bring Harry Potter to me directly on his last day of school."</p>
<p>"Milord…"</p>
<p>"You have a problem with my orders, Marius?" Though his question was asked lightly, he had venom in his tone.</p>
<p>"No, I merely wished for you to see this. I believe that we could take advantage of the boy's foolishness." He passed a letter from Harry over to Voldemort, who quickly read over the contents.</p>
<p>The Dark Lord's laugh was a frightful thing; so divorced from joy and filled with cruelty that it was almost unrecognizable as an expression of amusement. "How typical of a teenage boy. So young Harry has discovered the opposite sex, and desires twins? <em>Witch Weekly </em>will be scandalized."</p>
<p>"Yes, well I was referring more to the final paragraph. Given that the Carrows are your faithful servants, an opportunity presents itself."</p>
<p>"'<em><strong>Just make it happen, Selwyn. I've spoken with Gringotts, and they've assured me that if I and my guardian sign the document, a betrothal agreement can be arranged. I want both of them, I don't care what the bride price is. Manage the negotiations for me, but make sure that it's settled by July 31; I want to celebrate my birthday in a special way</strong></em>.'" Voldemort read aloud. "Rather arrogant, isn't he?"</p>
<p>"He is that. Potter knows he is beloved by the public, and seems to think that it gives him leave to overstep his bounds. The Potter estate is rumoured to be quite large, milord; if we were to accede to his demands, it would allow the Carrows to absorb the bulk of his fortune via the bride price before he is delivered to your custody."</p>
<p>The Dark Lord pondered Selwyn's proposal. On one hand, he wanted to put this Prophecy business to rest, permanently. On the other, adding the gold from a family that had ended his first rise to his own coffers, and having Potter, in essence, finance his next rise was too deliciously ironic to resist.</p>
<p>"Very well. Send Phinneus Carrow in when you leave; I will inform him of my expectations, and have him seek you out to begin negotiations for his daughters. Good work, Selwyn."</p>
<p>"I live to serve, my lord."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>April 29, 1995</strong>
</p>
<p>It was closing in on three weeks since Harry had returned to Hogwarts. For Susan Bones, it was nothing short of idyllic having him back. Even though he'd quickly been advanced into Sixth Year classes after the MACUSA Department of Magical Education had forwarded his OWL results, they shared meals several times a week and spent time together after their days ended. Presently they sat beneath a tree close to the shore of Black Lake, ostensibly collaborating on her Transfiguration essay, but were, in reality, watching Luna show Astoria the best method to feed the Giant Squid.</p>
<p>"I'm glad those two found each other, but it is one of the more unlikely friendships I might have imagined."</p>
<p>Susan smiled and nodded, then took a chance and rested her head on his shoulder. When he leaned back and put his arm around her, she had to bite her lip to keep her cool. "I think it's more of a natural fit than you might realize. They're both different from the other students, and they've both had to deal with a lot of hardship because of it."</p>
<p>Harry was quiet, regarding the two younger girls. "How bad was it? Luna won't-, you know how she is."</p>
<p>"Neville and I did what we could. There were only two times where I feel that it really got out of hand; I took care of one of them."</p>
<p>"And the other?"</p>
<p>Susan shuddered, the memory of Kevin Entwhistle's hand reaching out to grope her, Anthony Goldstein holding Luna rising to the forefront of her mind. Harry's grip on her tightened fractionally. "Tell me what happened, Susan."</p>
<p>"It wasn't as bad as it might have been. Daphne Greengrass, of all people, got there in time and fought them off. I've learned not to walk the halls in just my uniform without my robes on."</p>
<p>Harry's mind raced as he tried to put together what she <em>wasn't</em> telling him. "Who was it?"</p>
<p>"Nothing really happened, Harry. My Aunt's the head of the DMLE, do you think I wouldn't have reported a crime that I was the victim of?"</p>
<p>He said nothing, merely pulling away enough to lock his gaze onto her pale blue eyes.</p>
<p>"And you know what, feeling so helpless and weak was a turning point. I'd been feeling sorry for myself after I got out of-, I mean, after what happened in Third Year, and that was when I realized that I wasn't going to be the kind of person who just cowered in fear any longer. I'm going to be the kind of person that stands up and does what's right. Like you, Harry."</p>
<p>A flash of <em>something</em> went through his eyes at her last statement, but it was gone in an instant and he continued to wait her out.</p>
<p>"Are you just going to stare at me the rest of the afternoon? A girl might get the wrong idea, Mr. Potter," she teased, then released an aggravated sigh when his expression didn't change. "Fine! Entwhistle and Goldstein cornered Luna and I in a hallway during dinner one night. Entwhistle decided he was going to try to, um, he wanted to…" she trailed off, breaking eye contact and looking out over the lake.</p>
<p>Harry started to put his other arm around her but quickly realized how awkward that movement would be, given their seated position. He hopped to his feet and easily helped her up, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Sue."</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>"Yea?"</p>
<p>"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kevin Entwhistle's eyes shot open, and he struggled to scream at the two glowing green lights hovering a foot above his face. He found though, that his body refused to obey his commands, leaving him paralyzed in his bed.</p>
<p>"It's rather interesting how few questions people asked about how I spent the last two years," a voice he recognized as Harry Potter's casually intoned, those glowing lights actually being Harry's eyes directly above his own.</p>
<p>"It's not as though I spent the whole time in prison, after all; I actually traveled quite a bit, saw the world, and all that rot. But no, you get your head bashed in, kill a dragon, get tossed in a cell, and suddenly, that's the only thing people seem to want to talk about."</p>
<p>Entwhistle's eyes jerked back and forth, desperately looking around to see if his roommate was awake; if there was someone that could help him, but the room was completely dark. He couldn't make out anything except Harry's face, illuminated by those angry, glowing eyes. "But what's even <em>stranger </em>to me, is how hard it's been to find out what happened while I was gone. I'm not <em>that</em> self-centered, really. I enjoy hearing about what other people got up to over the last few years as much as the next bloke. You know what I mean, right, Kevin?"</p>
<p>There was a sudden feeling of <em>movement</em> over his entire body, following Harry making a casual gesture over his chest. "It's like, just because I have a book and finished my OWLs two years early, doesn't mean I don't care about my good friends here at ol' Hoggy Hogwarts. Like you, Kevin - all this time I've been back, and you never bothered to tell me about your encounter with my good friend Susan Bones last year?"</p>
<p>Whatever those things were that were crawling around on him were, some of them had started making their way up his neck, slowly creeping towards his face. Now Entwhistle's eyes were wide and panicked, his fear so great that a low and unintelligible moan emerged from his throat despite his paralysis. "What's that? Oh, right. The maggots. Nasty little buggers, aren't they? I transfigured your pajamas into a few thousand of them. Fun fact, most people think that maggots only eat dead tissue, like carrion or flesh around a deep wound, but that's not entirely true. Some species," he reached down and plucked one of the insects off of Kevin and held it up within his eye line, "actually prefer live meat. Like this little guy right here," Harry dropped the maggot directly on Kevin's forehead.</p>
<p>"Sorry, didn't mean to get distracted, where were we again? Right, you messing with my good friend Susan Bones." By now, Kevin's entire body was trembling violently, his magic fighting against the paralysis, his fear causing him to break out into a cold sweat. "Susan means a great deal to me. She's really an amazing young woman. And I know you're not the kind of guy who'd want to step on the wrong toes. You're not, are you Kevin?"</p>
<p>The vision in his right eye went dark for a moment, obscured by <em>something</em> climbing over his eyelid. "Whoops, this little guy was a little over-eager," Harry chuckled, flicking the maggot back down towards his chest. The rising tide of maggots had now reached his lips, and Entwhistle could feel each individual leg of the insects climbing into his mouth and onto his tongue. The easygoing expression Harry had maintained suddenly shifted, and his face went deadly serious, the glow in his eyes intensifying. "Stay away from my friends, Kevin, or next time our chat won't be so <em>friendly</em>."</p>
<p>With another moan, Entwhistle's bladder emptied, and he jerked upright with a deafening scream.</p>
<p>"Kev, what is it?" Terry Boot, his roommate, sat up also, staring over at him in concern. "You have a nightmare or something?"</p>
<p>"It was Potter! He's here!" Entwhistle jumped out of his bed, patting himself down frantically.</p>
<p>Boot's nose crinkled at the acrid smell of urine coming from his roommate. "Potter's not here, Kevin. You were just having a dream. Did you seriously wet your bed?!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two days later, Sam stood within a small copse of trees, staring through the brush to the Selwyns' home, waiting at the edge of the wards where Harry had deposited him. The teen had then left to meet Campbell, and switch places in the secret passageway between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. The plan was for Campbell to get 'caught' by a patrolling prefect, providing Harry with a cover while he began the assault on the home that Sam was currently staring at.</p>
<p>He was grateful that their manor wasn't located on expansive grounds; while the home itself was imposingly large, the plot of land it was seated on was not overly grand. That meant that, covered in Harry's invisibility cloak, he was able to observe the house from outside the wardline, waiting for his arrival and for the wards to drop.</p>
<p>'<em>Why must we stand here and wait? Shouldn't we be nearby, in case Harry needs our assistance?'</em></p>
<p>Sam nearly jumped at Erra's question. He'd been quiet the entire day while Sam and Campbell had prepared for the attack on Selwyn. '<em>Maybe you were as anxious as I?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Hardly,' </em>came the dry reply, '<em>I just don't want to miss the show.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Well, I can't cross the wards. I'm certain that there's something in there to repel nonmagicals.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Anu's Tooth would grant you passage.'</em></p>
<p>Sam's hand went, unbidden, to the cursed dagger he had taken to wearing at all times. '<em>How?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Think of it like using a stick to lift a curtain. Push the blade into the wards, lift, then step through. Be certain that you either start in the soil or step over where you begin your cut.'</em></p>
<p>Sam was hesitant. '<em>And you're sure that this will work?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>While you stand here and argue with me, Harry may well be battling two Death Eaters. Shall we continue this debate, or would you prefer to take action?'</em></p>
<p>Crawling forward with the dagger outstretched, feeling very much like a man wearing a blindfold trying not to walk into a wall, Sam's jaw dropped as the dagger sank into a glowing mass that appeared out of thin air, perforating the light and tearing it asunder as he sliced upward. A strong tingle ran from the hilt of the dagger up his arm, settling on his chest directly beneath the red jeweled necklace that he wore.</p>
<p>'<em>Now, step through quickly before they resettle!'</em> Sam carefully stepped through the tear in the wards, turning to watch as the hole he'd made sealed itself shut moments later. '<em>You stand with an actual god inside your mind, and still, you doubt me?'</em></p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Sam made sure that the invisibility cloak was secured before hurrying towards the house. He'd made it within twenty feet of the front door when the <em>crack</em> of Harry's apparition sounded and the young man appeared on the steps in front of him, blowing the doors off their hinges with a single gesture.</p>
<p>He heard a surprised exclamation, then several jets of light shot out the open door, signaling that the battle had begun. Not eager to be hit by stray spellfire, Sam crouched near the destroyed door frame and peered inside.</p>
<p>He'd seen Harry perform incredible acts of magic for years, but beyond a few glimpses of the battle against the ifrit from a great distance had yet to actually witness him <em>fight</em>. Fabian, in nightclothes, was hurling spell after spell at Harry, who danced in between the projectiles with practiced ease.</p>
<p>A stone spike, easily three feet across at its base and tipped with a razor-sharp point, shot out of the ground directly in front of the younger Selwyn, who seamlessly destroyed it with a Reductor before it could stab him. Simultaneously, two animals - '<em>Are those mountain lions?' - </em>took shape out of a shelf and an armchair, and leapt towards the Death Eater, who banished one into a wall before collapsing under the weight of the other.</p>
<p>The back of the lion exploded outwards from a Piercing Curse and Fabian scrambled to his feet, only to be immediately blasted backward by an invisible wave of magic from Harry's outstretched hand, flying through a wall and out of sight. A jet of green light came from the left, intercepted by a metal disc that appeared out of <em>nowhere</em>, quick as lightning, with two more similar iron circles appearing to deflect the followup curses from Marius. Perhaps the older man had been a heavier sleeper than his son.</p>
<p>Three jets of acidic yellow sizzled past Harry as he dove the side, rolling to a crouch. Fabian had rejoined the fight. As he did, the three metal discs fired out in Marius' direction, at least one making contact judging by the loud curse that Sam heard from that side of the room.</p>
<p>A granite wall appeared directly in front of the younger Selwyn, just as he had finished shouting "<em>Crucio!", </em>resulting in a cloud of dust as the curse impacted the stone. Before he had a chance to cast again, a stone hand emerged <em>from the wall itself</em>, latching onto Fabian's wrist just as an iron sword appeared in mid-air, slicing downward to sever the limb at the bicep.</p>
<p>Marius, seeing his son dismembered before his eyes, let out a cry of rage and renewed his own assault, but Harry, now facing spells from only one direction, easily conjured objects in the path of each jet of light. Explosions rocked the manor from destructive curses; others melted away holes in the house's walls like acid eating through the structure; still, others merely left scorch marks.</p>
<p>After blocking a dozen spells, Harry raised a fist and the floor of the home ripped up out of its foundations, rising in a swirl to surround Marius up to his neck in a prison of debris. The entire fight had lasted less than five minutes from the moment Harry had blown the doors in.</p>
<p>'<em>The boy is magnificent. He makes for a fitting champion, does he not?'</em></p>
<p>Sam couldn't disagree with Erra's observation, watching as Harry calmly extended a hand towards Fabian, white-hot flames appearing to cauterize the wound (and incinerate the wand that had fallen to the floor, still clutched in his severed arm's hand), while he stepped over to Marius, regarding the elderly man for a moment.</p>
<p>Heavy iron chains shot out of the ground and penetrated directly into the floorboards and stone that imprisoned him, the metal restraints pulling taut as the floor melted away to its original state, leaving the older Selwyn suspended in mid-air, held fast by the conjured chains. Harry squatted and picked up the wand that had dropped when the floor returned to its original state, casually waving it in mid-air. The wand exploded in his hand, and he tossed it to the side.</p>
<p>"Hello, Marius. Thought I'd come pay you a visit."</p>
<p>"You won't get away with this, Potter!"</p>
<p>"Perhaps, perhaps not. That's not particularly relevant to the situation you find yourself in right now, though, is it?"</p>
<p>Turning away, he walked back towards the front door, another gesture conjuring additional chains to bind Fabian, who had passed out from the pain of the cauterization. Sam, realizing that Harry was likely coming to signal him, removed the cloak and stepped through the door-less entryway.</p>
<p>"I'm here, Harry."</p>
<p>"How did you- did the wards fall during the battle?"</p>
<p>"We can talk about it later, we wouldn't want to be rude to our hosts, would we?"</p>
<p>With matching grins, the two men turned around and walked back to Selwyn.</p>
<p>"Well, Marius, ready to answer some questions?"</p>
<p>"Why should I tell you anything? What do I get in return?"</p>
<p>"A quick death. What do you know of the attack on my adopted parents?"</p>
<p>"What are you talking abou-, wait. Those <em>muggles?</em> Is that what this is about?" He burst out laughing. "Really, Potter, and here I though- What are you doing?"</p>
<p>Marius's amusement cut out as a thin root rose out of the floor, transfigured by Harry's magic. It continued to lengthen, eventually reaching the suspended man's bare left foot, stabbing into his skin. Sam could see the base of the root continuing to move, a clear sign that the root was still growing, inside Selwyn's body.</p>
<p>"Who was involved in the attack on my parents?"</p>
<p>Grimacing through the pain, Selwyn growled, "Fuck you!"</p>
<p>"What are you doing to him?"</p>
<p>"I took a class on Healing at Ilvermorny." Harry never looked away from his prisoner. "Did you know that many of the spells employed by healers rely heavily on transfiguration? It takes an incredible amount of focus, but healers are actually able to repair damaged veins and arteries in this way. Right now, though, you should be feeling the root I transfigured expanding inside of your le-" Selwyn's left leg suddenly exploded, showering Harry and Sam with blood and gore. "Leg."</p>
<p>"You, you <em>son of a bitch!</em> I'm going to kill you!" The old man went quiet as another root grew out of the ground, arching upwards towards his right foot.</p>
<p>"Who was involved in the attack on my parents?"</p>
<p>"My lord has returned." The root pierced the skin of his right foot. "He is going to flay the flesh from your bones, boil your pathetic friends alive before your very eyes-" His right leg blew off, just as the other had.</p>
<p>"Look at me, Selwyn." The old man was sobbing now, half delirious from the blood loss.</p>
<p>"I SAID, LOOK AT ME!" Harry roared.</p>
<p>As soon as their eyes met, Harry whispered, "<em>Legilimens," </em>and both men went stock still for several seconds before Harry stumbled backward, and Marius gave a raspy laugh.</p>
<p>"Pathetic. Did you really expect to gain information with such a pitiful attempt? A whelp like you could never muster the skill to break through my Occlumency shiel- AHHH!" The chain holding his right arm, rooted to the floor, suddenly retracted at a furious pace, ripping Selwyn's arm out of the socket. The man was quickly bleeding out, suspended by his single remaining limb. "I'll never betray our cause, you'll get nothing from me," he whispered weakly, as incandescent flames exploded around him, burning the man's body to ash.</p>
<p>Sam warily kept his eyes on Harry, taking in the ecstasy on the teen's face that was so obviously apparent. "Harry?"</p>
<p>"We're done here."</p>
<p>"What about his son?"</p>
<p>A stone spike rose from the ground, driving through Fabian's chest before retracting into the floor. "Let's go."</p>
<p>Sam, feeling nauseated at what he'd just witnessed, hesitantly stepped over to the younger man to apparate away, trying to ignore his own unease, as well as Erra's joyous laughter echoing in his mind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry woke up the next morning, feeling more rested and upbeat than he had in years, and didn't bother to hide the wide smile that adorned his face. Looking in the mirror after he'd showered and brushed his teeth, he noticed that the sallow tinge he'd maintained since his imprisonment had vanished, his color back to the bronzed tan he'd received from his time in the Iraqi desert.</p>
<p>Unable to hold back his cheer, he whistled as he walked to the Great Hall, thinking back to the incredible rush he'd felt the moment Selwyn's life had ended. His magic <em>sang</em> in every cell of his body, rejoicing at taking one step closer to fulfilling his oath after so long. The night hadn't gone as planned; Selwyn had been right to laugh in his face following his attempt at legilimency. Nevertheless, Harry couldn't view the experience as anything but an unapologetic success.</p>
<p>"You look pretty chipper for someone that got a detention last night." Susan poured him a glass of pumpkin juice as he took a seat next to her at the Hufflepuff table.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Cedric told me this morning that he caught you leaving the Astronomy Tower, three hours after curfew last night."</p>
<p>"Oh, right. Well, what's one detention on a beautiful day like this?"</p>
<p>Susan laughed, his bright disposition infecting hers as well. "I'm really looking forward to this weekend," she said. "You never got to go to Hogsmeade, did you?"</p>
<p>Harry's smile dimmed, but not much. He reached out and took Susan's hand. "I went years ago, before I started school. I think I'll enjoy this trip much more."</p>
<p>"<em>Excuse me</em>!" An angry voice said, from just behind them. "What do you think you're doing, Bones?"</p>
<p>Harry and Susan turned around, seeing two indignant Third Years standing, arms crossed. "What business is it of yours, Carrow?"</p>
<p>"When you're holding hands with our betrothed, I think we have a right to know."</p>
<p>'<em>Oh,' </em>Harry remembered, <em>'this might be a problem.'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: And so it begins. Harry got a taste of the satisfaction that fulfilling his oath brings, and got some dangerous information from Daphne to go along with some personal drama. When will he learn that his schemes almost never work out the way he intended?</p>
<p>This chapter was written in a single day. Yowza.</p>
<p>Special shoutout to ThingsCanBeTwoThings, who pointed out that Daphne had never even considered paying Harry back all that money to this point in the story. Nice catch! Hopefully this resolves that issue. Poor Daphne. And poor Susan. And poor Luna...</p>
<p>Having a lot of fun with this fic. Can't wait to keep things rolling. Next update will likely be a week or so!</p>
<p>-Frickles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. XXXX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter XXXX</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>May 4, 1995</strong>
</p>
<p>"Susan, wait!"</p>
<p>She whirled around, crimson hair flashing in the sunlight streaming through the corridor windows. "Why? How could you not <em>tell</em> me? And with the Carrow twins?!"</p>
<p>"We're not betrothed, it's just something that Selwyn is negotiating-"</p>
<p>"Oh, and I'm sure that you were <em>completely</em> against the idea!"</p>
<p>Harry reached out for her hand, but she pulled it away. "I'm- I, it's not what you think! You've got to believe me!"</p>
<p>"Then tell me. What's going on, Harry? The Carrows are bad news; their family is, well-"</p>
<p>"They're Death Eaters. I know."</p>
<p>Susan waited for him to continue, but Harry just stood there, silently regarding her. "It's fine, nothing has to change. We're friends; we'll always be friends," she took a deep breath and quickly turned away, not wanting him to see her wipe away an errant tear, heading back towards the Hufflepuff dorms.</p>
<p>Harry leaned against the corridor's stone wall, running an agitated hand through his hair. Friends. He was surprised at how inadequate that concept suddenly seemed when it came to Susan. Trying to put the hurt and shame he felt out of his mind, he turned and headed back to breakfast. Wandering into the Great Hall, he gave a passing glance to a group of Gryffindors crowded around today's <em>Prophet</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Selwyns Slaughtered in Their Home - Storied Pureblood Line Comes to an End</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He'd need to send for a subscription to the paper, he reminded himself, a smile insistently tugging at his lips. Maybe he'd make a scrapbook…</p>
<hr/>
<p>Potions fumes were rather noxious. Sam had used a portion of the reward that the Iraqi government had provided Harry and he to purchase a small cottage in the English countryside. This provided Campbell with the space he required to brew a large quantity of Polyjuice Potion for their anticipated raids, but had the side effect of driving Sam out of the house on a regular basis.</p>
<p>He was disturbed over how the previous night had unfolded. On one hand, Harry's magical abilities had grown almost unbelievably strong. He had dismantled the two Death Eaters with shocking ease. Sam never could have imagined that the boy he'd first encountered being beaten by schoolyard bullies would grow into the young man who had savagely put down two fully-trained adult wizards without breaking a sweat.</p>
<p>On the other hand, the joy that Harry expressed while torturing and killing Marius, and the casual disregard he exhibited in murdering the defenseless younger Selwyn, was unsettling. Sam couldn't help but feel an awful responsibility for turning the kind and sweet boy into a remorseless murderer. He remembered him, sitting outside Norm and Diane's flat, crying over his Defense Professor's death in his First Year; it was hard to believe that was only four years ago.</p>
<p>'<em>You should be proud of your role in shaping the child. Had he been any less resolute, he would be dead alongside your friends - and you.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>I guess that's true,' </em>Sam was forced to admit. '<em>But it shouldn't be left to him. He's a teenager.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Were he alive when I was at the height of my power, the boy would rule an empire in my name. He is the personification of wrath. His enemies will tremble before his rage.'</em></p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes. Erra frequently launched into these diatribes, and he ignored the disembodied god's continued glorification of the previous night's violence. Heading back inside, he found Campbell attending to four different cauldrons, each with a different colored mixture inside.</p>
<p>"Wilson, do you have a moment?"</p>
<p>"Of course, what do you need?" The man had been nearly as ebullient as Erra after hearing the results of their first raid. Harry Potter had gained another fan last night.</p>
<p>"Harry gave me this coin to use to communicate with him; you use your wand to transmit a brief message to the other coin that it is tied to. Are you able to send him something?"</p>
<p>Accepting the Galleon from Sam, Campbell looked it over and cast a few spells, evaluating the enchantments. "I see, that's rather brilliant in its simplicity. Yes, I can operate this. What should I tell him?"</p>
<p>"Just to come this evening to discuss our plans."</p>
<p>"You got it, boss."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry's pocket heated up, and he removed his arm from around Flora to reach inside and feel for the enchanted Galleon. '<em>Good, Sam figured out how to use the coins' </em>he thought.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. I need to go, girls. Sorry, I'll be missing dinner."</p>
<p>The twins' faces simultaneously frowned in response. "You haven't eaten with us once since our father started negotiations. You're not making a very good show of courting us, Harry."</p>
<p>"I said I was sorry. Being two years ahead in classes doesn't leave me a lot of time for socializing."</p>
<p>"Maybe if you spent less time with Lovegood, or Bones-"</p>
<p>"Do you really want to insult my friends? You should consider what kind of impression you're making on <em>me</em>, Hestia. Have a good evening." He stood up from the loveseat that the three of them had been crammed together on, quickly heading towards the exit of the Slytherin common room.</p>
<p>He glanced over to the corner, where Daphne's violet gaze hadn't left his form since he entered with the twins over an hour before. The two hadn't spoken since she'd confessed her family's machinations regarding his parents. He didn't know how to begin to unravel his feelings about the information; Daphne - his feelings for her aside - and Astoria were two of his closest friends, but if her father played a part in Norm and Diane's murders…</p>
<p>Making his way to the fifth floor, he glanced around to ensure there was no one in the immediate vicinity, then quickly ducked into the passageway leading to Hogsmeade, portkeying away as soon as he'd crossed the castle's wardline.</p>
<p>"Hey, didn't think you'd come so quickly."</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "Classes are finished, didn't have a lot going on. What's up?"</p>
<p>"Take a look at this. I had Campbell charm the wall." One wall of the home's dining room was now a whiteboard, on which a crude outline had been assembled. Harry noted a number of familiar names, starting with a crossed-out Selwyn. "We need to figure out who's next. Unfortunately, we didn't get much information from our first raid."</p>
<p>Harry stepped up to the board, pausing for a moment to conjure a marker. He wrote a name on the board, then drew a line connecting it to Selwyn. "They're next."</p>
<p>"The Carrows? Why them?"</p>
<p>"They're a poor pureblood family, with close ties to the Malfoys, Rosiers, and Greengrasses. Also, an entire generation of them joined the Death Eaters in the first war."</p>
<p>Sam regarded Harry skeptically. "So we kill them for, what? Crimes they were punished for already? Is it just guilt by association now?"</p>
<p>"Only Amycus and Alecto went to Azkaban, but they're likely living with the main branch of the family."</p>
<p>"How many people are we talking about?"</p>
<p>Harry tallied up what he knew of the Carrows. "If we can move prior to school ending, the twins won't be there, so at least four."</p>
<p>"All right." Sam, having witnessed Harry in action, no longer considered four-on-one to be such long odds. "What happens if we're as unsuccessful at getting the Carrows to talk, as we were with Selwyn?"</p>
<p>Harry stepped away from the whiteboard, sitting heavily in one of the chairs laid out. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about that. My friend, Daphne, do you remember her? She told me that her father basically confessed to being part of the attack."</p>
<p>"That's great!''</p>
<p>"Is it? She and her sister are two of my closest friends. I care about them; how will I ever be able to look them in the eye after I've killed their father?"</p>
<p>"We don't have to kill him. If he confessed to his daughter, perhaps we could arrange a way for his involvement to become public. I don't think you need to feel bad for worrying about the repercussions of what we're doing here; in fact, it's kind of a relief to hear you say that!"</p>
<p>The teen shook his head in a resigned manner. "You don't understand. It's not that easy."</p>
<p>"Why? You're not even fifteen years old! Why do you think you have to do everything yourself? Is this really the kind of life that you think Norm and Diane would have wanted for-"</p>
<p>"Don't you <em>ever </em>say- how could you bring them up? This is all for them!"</p>
<p>"They loved you, Harry. They worried for your future, they wanted you to be happy. I think that they would be proud of you for wanting to show mercy."</p>
<p>"It's not that simple."</p>
<p>"But why? You always say you 'don't have time' or 'it's not that simple', but you never tell me <em>why </em>it has to be <em>you</em>!"</p>
<p>Harry was quiet for a few seconds, seemingly reaching a decision before he spoke again, "Do you remember, before we left for America, meeting with Perrault in his office? How we wrote up a new contract and sealed it with a magical vow?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>"And how that vow said that, if one of us were to violate the terms, our magic and our life would be forfeit?"</p>
<p>"What's your poin- oh..." Sam finally connected the flash in the living room of Harry's former home with the one he'd seen in Perrault's office. "You mean-"</p>
<p>"Yes. That, that 'fit' I had in your flat in Boston; that was my oath reacting to just me considering not pursuing their killers. That's why I don't have any options. There's only one way out, and it's straight through them," he said, gesturing to the names on the whiteboard.</p>
<p>"Harry, my god. I never knew…"</p>
<p>"It's all right. I've made my peace with it. To be honest, I might have tried anyway, even if I were not under oath. But there's no turning back for me, Sam." For the first time in years, the young man looked intensely vulnerable. "You don't have to be a part of this, you know. You could go back to Boston, live a good life-"</p>
<p>"I'm with you all the way. I may not have any magic to swear on, but I made the same promise you did. I won't abandon you kid, not after what we've been through."</p>
<p>Relief passed quickly over the younger man's face, and he nodded gratefully. "Thanks."</p>
<p>"Well," Sam began, somewhat awkwardly, "knowing that, I think it's even more important that we make sure that we have the right people. I've been thinking a lot about this, and if we're going to cut a bloody swath through Magical Britain, we need to make sure we don't leave a pile of innocent corpses as collateral damage."</p>
<p>"Right, agreed."</p>
<p>"It's not just about doing what's right. Think about what you've had to go through; it's not just unfair, it's a terrible injustice. We have to be sure that we aren't creating any more children that suffer the way you have."</p>
<p>A sad smile on his face, Harry held out a hand. "No more Harry Potters."</p>
<p>"No more Harry Potters," Sam repeated, taking the young man's hand in his own.</p>
<p>"I guess I should be getting back to school."</p>
<p>"Just a mo'. I had Campbell take me to the storage unit that I'd reserved before we left for America."</p>
<p>"Storage unit? For what?"</p>
<p>Sam gave Harry a sympathetic look. "I hired movers to put as much as could be saved from Norm and Diane's flat there, after we left. I'd thought that you and I-, I mean, when this is all over, that we could go through it together."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"Anyway, I stopped by to grab a few things, and I found this packed away with some of your things." He passed over a Polaroid photo to the young man.</p>
<p>Harry accepted it, eyes misting as he took in the still image of Diane, smiling brightly with one arm wrapped around him in First Year, clad in his best robes before leaving for the Abbott's Eastre celebration. "Thank you, Sam."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Amelia, good afternoon. What have you found?"</p>
<p>"Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Amelia was, along with a half dozen aurors, combing through the heavily damaged manor. "This is the site of an active investigation. You have no business coming here any longer."</p>
<p>"That's true," he acknowledged. "Nevertheless, here I am."</p>
<p>Amelia decided it wasn't worth the effort of trying to have him removed. "Someone killed Selwyn and his son last night."</p>
<p>"So I read in the <em>Prophet</em>."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, if you'll follow me, I'll show you the crime scene. You can see Fabian here, dead of a deep puncture that took out most of his chest cavity. His wand was burned, along with his missing arm. Over this way, you'll find what's left of Marius."</p>
<p>Albus looked at the bone shards, blood splatter, and the large pile of ashes. "There's not even a body?"</p>
<p>"No, though my investigators matched a detached arm to him. It bore the Dark Mark."</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>Amelia looked infuriated at his lack of reaction. "Marius didn't have a Dark Mark during the civil war. What do you know, Dumbledore?"</p>
<p>"I'll tell you if you answer one more question - do you have any suspects?"</p>
<p>"We had one, but ruled him out because he has a confirmed alibi during the murders."</p>
<p>"Who was it?"</p>
<p>"Harry Potter."</p>
<p>Again, Albus did not look surprised in the slightest. "I assume you suspected him because of the guardianship issue?"</p>
<p>"Not just that. This was not released to the public, so I expect it to remain between us." She summoned an evidence bag with a wave of her wand, passing it to Albus. "This we identified from as the remains of Marius' wand."</p>
<p>Taking in the remains of the exploded magical focus, his face paled. "And you're certain that Harry was not here?"</p>
<p>"He was given detention by the Head Boy at Hogwarts right around the time that Fabian was killed. There's no way he could have traveled from the castle so quickly. Now, about Marius' Dark Mark."</p>
<p>Dumbledore surreptitiously cast a privacy charm around them. "Voldemort has returned."</p>
<p>Amelia's jaw dropped. "But, how? We destroyed his horcrux!"</p>
<p>"He must have mutilated his soul even more than we had thought."</p>
<p>"You mean-"</p>
<p>"Yes. There are other horcruxes."</p>
<p>"Merlin protect us. How long have you known?"</p>
<p>"Only a few weeks. I have a source inside the Death Eaters."</p>
<p>"So Snape has rejoined his old master, then. You'd better start sharing what he passes along. You're just a private citizen; the DMLE is far better equipped to respond to Death Eater raids."</p>
<p>"Of course, if there is anything to report, I shall."</p>
<p>"What's going to happen to Harry now?"</p>
<p>"With the Selwyns gone, his guardianship should fall to his godfather, where it should have been all along. Sirius owled me this morning when he saw the paper. He cares deeply for the boy."</p>
<p>"I hope he finally finds some peace."</p>
<p>"As do I, Amelia; as do I."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Rita, how delightful to finally meet you in person!"</p>
<p>"Harry, I feel the same way," Rita responded, her brown eyes glinting maliciously. "I'm so pleased that you agreed to sit down with me."</p>
<p>"You're the conduit to the people of Magical Britain; how could I refuse? I'm an avid reader of your column, after all."</p>
<p>"Well, let's get right to it. By now I'm sure you've heard about your guardian and his son's murder. How are you coping with losing yet another parental figure?"</p>
<p>Harry's face shifted into a heartfelt expression of sadness. "It's hard to believe. Lord Selwyn - he was Marius to me, in the short time I knew him - was a good man. He went out of his way to welcome me into his family out of nothing more than the desire to help me learn the traditions and culture of my heritage."</p>
<p>"So you had grown close with him?"</p>
<p>"I'd like to think so, although our time together was very limited. His death is a tragic loss to Britain."</p>
<p>"What do you think of Sirius Black's call for your custody to be assigned to him?"</p>
<p>"I haven't had much interaction with Lord Black. I'm sure that his intentions are noble, but prior to his death, Marius had been negotiating a betrothal contract with the Carrows. I think that his wishes shouldn't be ignored."</p>
<p>"You're saying that you believe your custody should be awarded to the Carrows? But they aren't even a Noble House!"</p>
<p>"I trust the judgment of my- well, of my former guardian." Harry hoped that his expression was properly mournful.</p>
<p>"How have you been adjusting to life back in Britain? We're all surprised at how quiet you've been since your return."</p>
<p>"School keeps me busy. As you know, Hogwarts is the premiere wizarding school in Europe. My professors make sure that I don't have much free time."</p>
<p>"Is that so? One would think that the student who completed his OWLs at the earliest age since the formation of the Wizarding Examination Authority would be breezing through his coursework."</p>
<p>"Rita, you're far too kind. The Hogwarts curriculum provides plenty of challenges. Speaking of which; I really should be getting back to my studies. The Headmistress was kind enough to allow me to meet with you during lunch, but I don't want to test her generosity by being late to Transfiguration."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>May 19, 1995</strong>
</p>
<p>"Are you three planning to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Luna shook her head. "No, I'm going to help Hagrid with his new creatures. We're logging their behavior in different settings."</p>
<p>Neville grimaced, the blast-ended skrewts not being his favorite lesson of the year. "I'm going, but don't have any real plans. Ron's taking Parvati-"</p>
<p>"Wow, really?" Susan interrupted, her face showing her surprise. "How'd he manage that?" Parvati and her sister were widely regarded as two of the most attractive witches of their year.</p>
<p>"Hey, he's not a bad guy. He's grown up a lot, and he's loyal and kind."</p>
<p>Harry grinned at the byplay of the two. "How about you, Sue?"</p>
<p>"I'm going to meet my aunt for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Then I'll stock up on quills and parchment and head back. Exams are only a few weeks away, after all."</p>
<p>"Oh, right."</p>
<p>"What about you? Are you taking the twins out for the day?" Luna neglected to notice how her innocent question caused discomfort among the other three.</p>
<p>"I need to go, Justin promised to help me with our Charms homework. Bye guys, bye Luna." Susan quickly gathered her things and left the Library.</p>
<p>Harry watched her go with a pinched expression on his face. "Er, no. I'd planned to Floo to Diagon Alley to meet with my publisher."</p>
<p>"Oh, are you writing another book?"</p>
<p>Neville patted her on the arm, helping her roll up her parchment and closing her inkpot. "Hey, Luna, would you mind if I spoke to Harry alone? We'll meet up tomorrow at breakfast, I promise."</p>
<p>"All right then. I can tell that the wrackspurts are closing in, so I'd best head back to Ravenclaw Tower and plan a strategy to counter them." She slung her bag over her shoulder and skipped away, drawing an irate glare from Madam Pince.</p>
<p>"Something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Just what the hell are you doing? You come back and spend practically every free moment with Susan, and then drop her for the <em>Carrow</em> <em>twins</em>?"</p>
<p>Harry was quiet for a long moment, staring down at his Potions essay. "Susan means more to me than... than almost anyone. I <em>never wished </em>to hurt her."</p>
<p>"If you feel that way, why did you lead her on like that?"</p>
<p>"I didn't lead her on!" Harry hissed. "I- it's not what you think."</p>
<p>Neville narrowed his eyes; he'd had to endure weeks of awkward tension between his two friends, and it hadn't escaped him how Susan's mood had plummeted since learning of Harry's betrothal negotiation. "Then what is it?"</p>
<p>"I read about what happened to your parents."</p>
<p>"Wha- why bring that up?" Neville was taken aback at the sudden change of topic.</p>
<p>"The ones that-, I mean, the Death Eaters that did it, they're the last ones in Azkaban, aren't they?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"But if they were free; I mean, if they'd never been punished for what they'd done to your family, would you be able to just go about your business and live your life?"</p>
<p>Neville bristled at the implication. "Just because my parents didn't die, doesn't mean I don't know what it's like to grow up an orphan. You don't have some exclusive license on grief, you know."</p>
<p>"I know. You, more than any of our friends, <em>you</em> can understand what it is to be wronged in such a way."</p>
<p>"What does this have to do with the-" Neville's mouth snapped shut, and he looked at Harry with wide eyes. "You don't mean-"</p>
<p>"You got justice for your parents. I'm going to do the same for mine." An owl flew in one of the transom windows, making a slow arc to land in front of Harry. He removed the letter and gave it a quick glance before tucking it away, and gathering his things.</p>
<p>"Harry, wait, we're not finished here!"</p>
<p>"I have to go. Neville, I'm putting a lot of trust in you. Don't let me down." Quickly making his way out of the library, Harry pulled out his enchanted Galleon, focusing intently on channeling the proper magic into it.</p>
<p>'<em>Tomorrow night.'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Arriving via the portkey which had accompanied the letter, Harry took a deep breath. The last twenty-four hours had been a flurry of activity; a rushed rendezvous the night before with Sam and Campbell to arrange for his cover and the timing of his meeting with the Carrows, then his scheduled meeting with Perrault to evaluate the response to Selwyn's death and plan Harry's next public move, dropping Sam off outside their target's home, and <em>finally </em>a hurried swap with Campbell in Hogsmeade, to cement his alibi while he dealt with the Carrows.</p>
<p>Phinneus, the twins' father, had essentially demanded a meeting in order to finalize the contract. Harry smothered his grin - he didn't doubt that the man was desperate, given that it had been more than a month since Selwyn had negotiated the contract and Harry was yet to sign it. It was perfect. With Flora and Hestia in Hogsmeade, Harry had no fears about holding back.</p>
<p>The portkey had deposited him in the front yard of a small home, seated on a plot of land that couldn't be more than two acres. It would be a stretch to call the Carrows even a middle-class family; were it not for the obsession with blood purity in Magical Britain, they'd be lucky to have even these modest accommodations. Harry extended his senses outward, feeling for the nature of the warding surrounding the house, shaking his head when he felt nothing more than basic muggle-repelling and disapparition/anti-portkey wards. '<em>Amateurs'</em>, he thought. Then again, wards were expensive, and gold was something that the Carrows didn't have.</p>
<p>He stepped towards the door, not even having time to raise a hand to knock before it opened.</p>
<p>"Hi, Harry! Welcome to our home!"</p>
<p>"Flora? Hestia? Wha- what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"You can't think we'd miss a day <em>this</em> big! Come on in, we can't wait for you to meet our parents!"</p>
<p>Each of them grabbing on to one of his hands, Harry allowed them to pull him in towards a large open room that obviously served as both a parlor and dining room for the family. Despite the size of the room, which seemed to take up most of the first floor of the two-story home, it was rather crowded.</p>
<p>"Mr. Carrow, I presume? Am I interrupting something?"</p>
<p>Phinneus smiled widely, shaking his head. "Not at all. For such a momentous event in my daughters' lives, I merely wished to share the occasion with my family and a few close friends."</p>
<p>"That's right. Tonight promises to be most memorable indeed," a hideously ugly man gleefully remarked, his arm slung easily around the waist of an equally disfigured woman next to him. "Won't you make introductions, Finn?"</p>
<p>"Of course, of course. Pleasantries before business, after all. Mr. Potter, I'd like you to meet my brother and my sister, Amycus and Alecto Carrow. My wife," he motioned for a woman, clearly the source of Flora and Hestia's looks, to step forward, "Lydia. And here to witness the union of our two families, my close friend Paulus Flint and his son, Marcus." Two brutish looking men glowered at Harry from across the room.</p>
<p>Six on one, with two schoolgirls standing in the crossfire. Harry felt a line of sweat break out on his brow; this was unexpected.</p>
<p>'<em>It's not like I'm walking out of here either way.'</em> The Carrows had obviously decided to take some extra precautions following the Selwyns' deaths. "Pleasure to meet you all, though it remains to be seen if the contract will be signed today."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Finn responded dangerously, "What, exactly, is the issue that you have with it?"</p>
<p>Harry, his mind racing to formulate a plan, replied in as brash a tone as he could manage, "I merely want to be certain that I'll be… satisfied in my future. You wouldn't buy a broom without seeing it fly first, after all."</p>
<p>Lydia's face went white and she held a hand over her mouth, while Finn clenched his fists in anger. "You little-"</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up little brother," Amycus said, Alecto's ugly visage chuckling in mirth alongside him. "Quit playing the overprotective father and do what needs to be done to get on with it."</p>
<p>Harry nodded his thanks at the two former prisoners, then grasped a hand from each twin. "Excellent. So, girls, what do you say you show me your bedroom?"</p>
<p>Now Amycus joined Alecto in her laughter, the two apparently finding the idea of Harry taking their nieces for a 'test ride' to be quite funny. The girls themselves looked nervously to their father, fear apparent on their young faces.</p>
<p>"Go on, girls," Finn said, holding his wife while she cried into his shoulder. "We'll be right down here, you don't need to worry."</p>
<p>Harry, holding tightly to each girl, walked with them up the stairs of the three-bedroom home. Each room looked lived in, Harry noting in disgust that the third room only contained one bed - apparently, Amycus and Alecto were <em>very </em>close siblings. They soon entered a small room with two twin beds.</p>
<p>"Uh, this is our room," one of the twins said, the other hastily wiping tears from her eyes. "Should we-, um, I don't know how to begin-"</p>
<p>"Just sit down, both of you. Here, right on this bed." Now both of them were crying, but they did as he ordered. The moment that the two were seated, Harry held out a hand and whispered, "<em>Somnus,</em>" making certain as they immediately fell into unconsciousness, that both were secure on the bed. At least <em>that </em>was taken care of. Time to focus on what was waiting for him downstairs.</p>
<p>Settling onto the bed opposite the sleeping Third Year girls, Harry quickly removed his trunk from his pocket and pulled off his robes, stowing them away. The acromantula silk resisted magic, a feature that normally was a strong selling point in the luxurious fabric, but robes in general also restricted movement. Clad only in his Hogwarts uniform, Harry rolled his shoulders, stretched his neck, and walked out of the room, casting a Silencing Charm before he closed the door behind him. His magic roiled inside him, eagerly answering his call.</p>
<p>Lips twisting into a smile, Harry prepared himself. '<em>Time to get to know the in-laws.'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Campbell climbed into the last set of carriages taking students from Hogsmeade, taking his seat, and avoiding eye contact with the pair of kids across from him. It was much harder play-acting as Harry Potter during a Hogsmeade visit than it had been to wander around the halls for a few hours, late at night. Everyone seemed to know the kid, and while Harry and Sam had sat him down and told Wilson of his close friends, being universally recognized made it hard to 'blend in' no matter where he went.</p>
<p>"Going to stare out the window and pretend we aren't here the whole ride, Potter?"</p>
<p>He cursed his luck, and made eye contact with the two students across from him. They were Slytherin, that much was obvious from the trim on their robes, but beyond that, he did not recognize them.</p>
<p>"Hello. Had a nice visit to Hogsmeade?"</p>
<p>"It was fine. Butterbeer is better in the winter, though. What did you do?" They might have been in Harry's year; then again, they might be a year above or below. Campbell didn't spend time around kids, so it was impossible to tell.</p>
<p>"Just enjoyed the sights and sounds. Got some sweets at Honeydukes. Always been a sucker for Blood Pops," he grinned at his own wit, while the boy across from him groaned.</p>
<p>"Surprised that you're alone, what with the two shadows you've grown these last few weeks."</p>
<p>"You're talking about the twins? Ah, they said they wanted to do a little shopping without me."</p>
<p>"Of course." The carriage fell into silence, and Campbell thanked the gods that he'd managed as well as he had. '<em>I don't know if I should be proud or insulted that I fit in so well with teenagers' </em>he thought ruefully.</p>
<p>The thestrals had slowed, signaling they'd nearly reached their destination. "Well, it was nice seeing you both again."</p>
<p>"Potter, wait," the girl said. "What's your problem with Daphne lately? I don't know what it is you two talked about when you got back, but she's been in a funk ever since."</p>
<p>"That's our business."</p>
<p>"Whatever it is, you should take some time and think about if it is worth losing her forever. She's been on your side for years, surely some tiff isn't worth throwing that away." Looking as though she'd swallowed a vomit-flavored Bertie Bott's Bean, the girl grudgingly continued, "She misses you; she cares a lot about you."</p>
<p>"I'll think about it." The carriage came to a halt, and Campbell rushed out as quickly as possible. That had been close, but could have gone worse.</p>
<p>Grateful to be back in the castle, he strolled along one floor below the Great Hall, a nice and familiar route from his own school days as a Hufflepuff. Lost in memories, he nearly forgot the time, pulling out his wand to swiftly cast a nonverbal <em>tempus</em> charm. '<em>Going to have to re-dose in a few minutes.'</em></p>
<p>"Potter!" Severus Snape, likely on his way back to the dungeons, had seen the flash from his charm. "Casting spells in the corridors? You know that's against school policy-"</p>
<p>The Potions Professor's rant faded away, and Campbell followed his suddenly piercing stare down to the wand still held in his hand. '<em>Shite!'</em></p>
<p>Both men sprang into action, but already having his wand drawn gave Campbell the advantage, and a Disarming Charm, a Bludgeoning Hex, and a Stunner all struck the professor in a matter of seconds. Quickly levitating the man to a nearby classroom, Campbell first swallowed his next dose of Polyjuice, then regarded the 'reformed' Death Eater before him with a skeptical gaze.</p>
<p>"Now what to do about you?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Walking down the stairs, Harry's eyes cataloged the various objects, pieces of furniture, and materials of the large open room that he'd left the adults in just a few minutes before. He entered the room to find them just as he'd left them - Amycus and Alecto against the wall on his left, the Flints in the back, and Finn and Lydia in the center.</p>
<p>"Was- is there something wrong?" Finn asked in a hesitant, almost relieved tone, surprised to see him return so quickly.</p>
<p>Rather than respond, Harry's eyes flared with a vivid emerald blaze, trails of green energy pouring from his irises as his aura emerged around him. Without saying a word, he held his hands aloft and launched into his Blitz.</p>
<p>The room exploded into chaos, but everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Everyone except Lydia Carrow immediately drew their wands, the woman still in an emotional haze from her husband prostituting her thirteen-year-old daughters in their own home. That left her defenseless as Harry's conjurations and transfigurations swept through the room.</p>
<p>A column of boiling water appeared, arcing over the Carrows and launching directly towards the two Flints behind them, while another column of wood formed from the wall opposite Amycus and shot directly towards him. Stone jaws grew out of the ground beneath Paulus, trying to drag him into a pit of quicksand, while the sofa flashed and morphed into a swarm of hornets that descended on Alecto.</p>
<p>Shouts and screams rang out through the home. Marcus Flint, only a year removed from Hogwarts, was slow to react and took the blow from the boiling water head-on. A brief shout began but cut out almost immediately as the steam from the superheated water instantly cooked his lungs following his shocked inhalation. Boiled and blistered skin fell off in chunks, and the boy collapsed to the floor unconscious and asphyxiating. Paulus was able to erect a shield in time, the wide column striking a glancing blow against him but leaving him uninjured and able to watch his son's death in graphic detail.</p>
<p>Alecto used an <em>incendio</em> charm against the hornets, the insects burning immediately under her sustained blaze. Phinneus and Amycus both destroyed Harry's transfigurations with Reductors and turned towards the young man with curses of their own in reply. The fragments of the wood column, however, did not fall idly to the floor; as soon as they landed, they morphed into vines that immediately began to grow and seek out the Death Eaters, grasping their limbs and attempting to immobilize Amycus and Alecto.</p>
<p>Harry effortlessly summoned a wall to block two Cruciatus Curses that sped towards him from Phinneus and Amycus, quickly diving away to his right to avoid a barrage of Explosion Hexes from Paulus Flint. The man, enraged at watching his only son die, advanced steadily on Harry shouting "<em>Confringo!" </em>over and over, detonating Harry's defenses as quickly as he conjured them.</p>
<p>Once the man had drawn even with Finn and Lydia, Harry whispered, "<em>Alarte Ascendere," </em>his overpowered Ascending Charm on the shoes of the three sending them rocketing towards the ceiling, where a transfigured set of iron spikes awaited them. Only Finn was able to cast the counter-charm in time, falling heavily on his back to the floor, staring up at the impaled corpses of his wife and friend with wide eyes. He was still on his back when thick iron chains wrapped around him.</p>
<p>'<em>And then there were two' </em>Harry thought smugly, squaring off against Alecto and Amycus. The siblings had dealt with the vines and remained against the left wall, surprisingly still close together. Harry, in their place, would have spread out in an attempt to catch in a crossfire, but neither made any move to do so.</p>
<p>"What the fuck <em>are</em> you?!"</p>
<p>Harry ignored Alecto's shout, two more stone columns rising at a gesture from him and spiraling towards the two. The Carrow siblings' Blasting Curses had just left their wands to destroy the columns when a firestorm of ivory flames exploded around them. Amycus, faster with his wand than his sister, screamed in agony as he used his split-second awareness to cast the Flame Freezing Charm around Alecto before he died, burning to death in seconds.</p>
<p>"NO! You <em>monster!"</em></p>
<p>For once, Harry was on the backfoot as Alecto stormed towards him, her wand spitting curses at a blistering pace. He was just starting to catch on to the rhythm of her casting when she waved her wand, but no curse emerged.</p>
<p>"<em>Avada Kedavra!" </em>Acting on instinct upon hearing the incantation behind him, Harry summoned a wall to rise at his back, hearing the impact on the stone surface. Alecto had Vanished the chains he'd used to immobilize Phinneus.</p>
<p>Fortunately for Harry, the youngest Carrow brother was far from a seasoned fighter, and was blasted backwards moments after Harry's wall Vanished by a magical shockwave. Conjuring two iron discs in front of him, Harry renewed his focus on Alecto.</p>
<p>Suddenly a mass slammed into him from behind, as the summoned body of Lydia Carrow knocked him off balance, right into a Bone-Splintering Curse that shattered his left forearm. Recognizing the silver light of a dark cutting curse, Harry used his good arm to flip Lydia's body in front of him, the overpowered curse bisecting her and carrying on, slicing deeply into his chest.</p>
<p>"My lord wished to finish you himself, but I know he'll forgive me. You halfblood trash! You took away the only man I ever loved! <em>Crucio!</em>" Alecto, covered in sweat, tears pouring from her eyes, hurried toward him with her wand raised. Harry writhed on the floor, but Alecto was not a master of the torture curse like Tom Riddle. His jaw clenched, he watched her approach through slitted eyes.</p>
<p>'<em>Kill them!' </em>he ordered desperately.</p>
<p>A bright orange flame spread from Harry's ruined wrist and engulfed his body, the ifrit emerging just as Alecot had approached within a few paces.</p>
<p>"What in Merlin's na-" Her sentence cut off as a formless arm sped forward and slid through her head, the heat of the ifrit's flame so great that her skin and bone gave way with almost no resistance. Before her body had even hit the floor the ifrit turned and sped towards Harry, passing directly <em>through</em> his body and killing Finn Carrow just as quickly.</p>
<p>Kneeling on the floor, even with the agony in his arm and the pain in his chest, Harry gasped as the exhilaration from Finn's death coursed through him. His magic hummed in his veins, pleasure sprouting throughout his entire body as another of his targets died - though somewhat indirectly, perhaps - by his hand.</p>
<p>It was the ifrit that brought him out of his pleasurable haze, though it did so entirely by accident. It's very presence had caused fires to break out in the room, the acrid smoke burning Harry's lungs and bringing him back to awareness.</p>
<p>'<em>Return to me, with thanks.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>As you wish, master.'</em></p>
<p>After he 'reabsorbed' his companion, Harry slowly stood, wincing as he took in the damage to his arm. One bone looked like it had exploded entirely, the jagged edge of the other protruding from his skin. Judging by the lightheadedness he was feeling, the cutting curse had bit deeply into his chest, and was bleeding steadily.</p>
<p>Stumbling towards the front door, he didn't even pause to try and open it, instead blowing it outwards. Using his dwindling focus, he extended his senses outward, focusing on the muggle-repelling wards and using brute force to tear them apart magically. The weakly cast wards gave way in a matter of minutes. Breathing heavily, Harry raised his left arm, cursing how stiff his joint was and conjured a magnesium flare in the sky.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It didn't take long for Sam to appear, jerking the invisibility cloak off his shoulders and crouching next to the injured teen. "Dammit, Harry, what happened?"</p>
<p>"There were a few more guests than I anticipated."</p>
<p>"How many?"</p>
<p>"Six, not counting the twins. You need to get Campbell here, maybe he can <em>obliviate </em>them or something."</p>
<p>"Okay," Sam replied, ripping pieces off his own shirt to try and stem the bleeding on Harry's chest, "Where are they?"</p>
<p>"I hit them with a Sleeping Charm before the fight began."</p>
<p>"Campbell has the other coin, send him a message now before you pass out." Harry fished out his trunk and did so, his eyes barely open by the time he'd finished. "Just stay put, he'll be here soon." Though Harry didn't reply, Erra's voice filled the silence.</p>
<p>'<em>Interesting, I wonder what happened.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Now's not the time, Harry's hurt.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>What are you standing here for? Your work is not complete.'</em></p>
<p>Sam, still watching over Harry gave an exasperated reply. '<em>What are you talking about?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Those girls saw him here. You know that Memory Charms are not irreversible. Especially given what's happened here, they will eventually remember his presence.' </em>When there was no response, Erra continued. '<em>Family is quite important; who knows what lengths two pureblood girls with ties to dark wizards will go to seek revenge?'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Stop it.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>What exactly are you contributing to Harry's quest? You offer halfhearted support and full-throated guilt trips, while the boy shoulders the burden of ending lives alone.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Shut up!'</em></p>
<p>'<em>They are asleep, they won't feel a thing. Even you are capable of this.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>They didn't do anything!'</em></p>
<p>'<em>But they will. You said it yourself - no more Harry Potters.'</em></p>
<p>Sam stared down at Harry's unmoving form, the boy having lost consciousness during his internal conversation. It would end here, he decided. This couldn't be allowed to happen again.</p>
<p>Grasping Anu's Tooth, Sam turned away from the injured young man and walked towards the small house, dagger held tightly. No more Harry Potters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hoo-boy. That ending! Things are picking up steam now. Next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the attack on the Carrows, and dive into summer.</p>
<p>Thanks to Umbram, Wakefan, and Nauze for helping me with the combat in this chapter. 40 chapters. Jeez. Probably do another "Fun Facts" or "Self Q&amp;A" next chapter.</p>
<p>We're rolling right along now. Wonder how Voldemort will react to someone offing his DEs? What's Dumbledore been up to now that he knows Voldemort's back?</p>
<p>Stay safe, healthy, and happy! -Frickles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A user on reddit (shoutout to hrmdurr) pointed out that updating the summary doesn't show up for anyone that bookmarked this fic, so no one would be able to tell that I changed it unless they went back and searched for it. </p><p>I can say that as of now, I don't have much intention to post the rest of this story to ao3. It takes a lot of work to get this website to accept my text formatting, which drives me absolutely crazy (emphasis - through italicization or emboldening - changes the tone of a story quite a bit). And this fic never really caught on here compared to FFN (5k views on ao3 to almost 500k on FFN). </p><p>I had thought it would be nice to have my stories on both sites, but it never really worked out that way. What usually ended up happening was I would return to this site to update a new chapter, then realize all my line breaks from my *last* update were gone, or the emboldened/italicized words had vanished, and then have to spend time trying to get it right (or sometimes not spending the time, and then being angry and annoyed that posting here required so much work). </p><p>A Simple Act of Vengeance has been completed (totaling 350,000 words), and the sequel, Wrath and Remorse is published, with nearly 100k words written so far at the time of this update. </p><p>Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. I hope you all stay safe, happy, and healthy!</p><p>Frickles</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>